The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun
by Darth Red
Summary: FINISHED, Owen Suns journey is now complete...
1. Prologue

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Prologue:**

There are many legendary Jedi in the grand history of the Star Wars universe; this is the story of one of them…

He is not well known nor is he notoriously remembered, forgotten amongst the annals of time, yes. But together we can relive his amazing life and remember him for the many sacrifices he made for peace and stability in a dangerous, uncertain time for the galaxy.

This is the story of forgotten Jedi _Owen Sun_; my story will take you through Episode I, II, and III of the Star Wars universe. You will go through Owen Suns life from his birth to his death and join him on his epic journey throughout his complex life from the tentative times prior to Episode I, during the treacherous Clone Wars, and finally towards the dismal end of Episode III.

This is the story of Owen Sun.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the galaxy Owen

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the galaxy Owen**

It was a typical night on the planet of _Solar_- hot, damp and humid. But what else would you expect with their sun being so unusually close to the planet. However on this warm world farthest from the _Core_ where nothing much ever happened one of the greatest Jedi in history is about to be born…

_Lena Sun_ got into bed cautiously as she was already six months pregnant with her first child, just then her husband _David Sun_ entered their bedroom as the door swooshed open.

"Lena" David said. "You know you're supposed to let me help you"

"What would doctor _Vek_ say?" questioned David.

"Oh David" Lena responded. "You make it sound like I'm completely helpless"

"I'm tougher then I look" stated Lena. "Or have you forgotten that about your lovely wife"

"Well excuse me" replied David sarcastically. "I forgot I married the most stubborn woman on all of Solar"

"He-he" she chuckled.

"It's good to see you have your sense of humor back after today" he replied as he crawled into bed next to his wife.

"Really, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine" she responded.

"Well I'm glad, you gave me quite a scare today you know" said David

It had been a rough day for Lena as she was in tremendous pain for most of the evening; the pain coursed through her entire body like an electric current ran through her. She was barely able to make it to her comlink to contact David who was a diplomat working in the renowned _House of Laws _building in the _City of Light_. David quickly got in their airspeeder and rushed over, he immediately took her to doctor Veks but when they arrived the great doctor examined her and told them that nothing was wrong with her or the baby, doctor Vek gave Lena a mild sedative to calm her down and they returned home. It was strange neither of them knew what the problem was; little did they know the Force had begun to manifest itself inside their child.

"I know and I'm sorry" replied Lena. "I don't know what happened but at least I had you to come to my rescue"

"I love you" he said as David leaned in and kissed her goodnight.

"I love you too" she replied as Lena warmfully returned David's kiss.

Lena tied her beautiful long blond hair behind her head and wiped the rough day from her equally blond eyes. As her head hit the pillow she thought of how much David truly loved her so, he left an important meeting in the House of Laws and came running when she needed him, she loved him with all her heart. David was already drifting asleep however, he had a rough day as well aside from coming to the aid of his wife and child he was meeting about the new mining project that had started on the planet and was debating with the Republic diplomats sent from _Coruscant_ for more resources and man power for the mines. Now all he wanted to do was sleep as his short cut jet blond hair rested comfortably on the pillow and his piercing blond eyes were already shut.

_Lena fell into her dream almost instantly as the day's events had weakened her_; _like most_ _the dream was genuinely fuzzy until rather suddenly things started to become more clear_. _She found herself in a Temple of some sort_ _and as she ventured deeper inside she saw two men fighting with what appeared to be laser swords_, _she was terrified yet calm as they fought closer towards her with such skill and tenacity_. _Lena was in awe of their duel but as she looked even closer at one of the men fighting she was taken aback by the striking resemblance she had to him_, _just as the man turned to face her Lena's dream was suddenly cut short_. Lena awoke in tremendous pain and started to scream, David immediately awoke from his wife's screams.

"What's wrong?" David asked her in panic.

Lena screamed. "It's the baby, I think its coming!"

"It can't be" he replied. "Your only six months along"

She grabbed David's arm. "It's coming!" she screamed. "You have to get doctor Vek now!"

David sprang up and immediately called doctor Veks home, he did the best he could to explain what was happening. The great doctor was in disbelief but said he was on his way. David helped his screaming wife up and placed the medical cover over her bare legs to prepare her for child birth, he remembered what doctor Vek had showed him. Finally the doctor arrived with his medical droid and started his pregnancy procedures, David held Lena's hand as doctor Vek told Lena to breathe just like they practiced.

Two long hours passed and to the doctors joy a head appeared.

Doctor Vek pleaded with Lena "Push Lena, push I see the head!"

Lena kept pushing and now half the baby's body was out, the doctor pleaded one last time. "Push Lena you're almost there, keep pushing!"

With one final push Lena screamed in agony and all that was heard now was a baby's cry, doctor Veks medical droid cleaned the newborn up and placed him in a blanket. "Congratulations, it's a boy" Lena cried from pain and joy as the doctor handed her their new baby boy, as Lena nurtured her newborn son David asked doctor Vek a vital question. "Is he okay doc?"

"Yes, he's perfectly healthy" the doctor answered.

David looked stunned and didn't believe him for a second but doctor Vek assured him. "I know what you're thinking but I analyzed him and this boy's fine, I've never seen anything like it"

As David searched for some kind of understanding his wife looked up at him. "David, do you want to hold your son?"

"Yes, of course" he replied.

As David took his newborn son in his arms Lena asked. "So, what do think of Owen?"

"Owen……I like it" pondered David

David then looked into his son's blond eyes.

"Welcome to the galaxy Owen"…


	3. Chapter 2: The Planet of Solar

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 2: The Planet of Solar**

The planet of Solar was the perfect place to live and raise a family; peaceful and unbothered not many people born on Solar leave their homeworld. Being the farthest planet from the Core it is a long, long way off for any visitors, it would literally take days to reach thereby Solar didn't get many off-worlders. People who have been to Solar say it reminds them of _Alderaan_, _Dantooine_ and _Tatooine_ in various areas on the sun parched planet. Alderaan for its many fields and peacefulness, Dantooine for its rolling plains and far removal from the galaxy, and Tatooine for it's blistering hot deserts and mines. Some areas on the planet thrive from farming and irrigation but most are too hot to settle on because of the close location to their star, a trip out into Solars deserts would certainly kill anyone and oddly enough the planet has no moons. Located deep in the _Unknown Regions_ it is the only planet in their system, the _Solari_ system.

Due to the close positioning to their systems star it shines everywhere on the planet all year round which is nearly 19 hours out of a standard 26 hour day, because of this unnatural pattern the planet has adapted an eerie yellow glow to it, a seemingly normal anomaly occurring in the atmosphere, an orbital year lasts 392 standard days. The world has other settlements, cities and towns but the main focus on Solar is the City of Light, the giant city stretches across several thousand miles of the planet and it is the base of government and law on Solar. People born natively to the planet are born with blond hair and eyes, for people born on the planet it has always been this way for countless millennia because of the closeness to their sun, it is the way of Solar. Aside from these rather obvious genetic, inborn differences Solarians are still humanoids, every bit as fragile and ordinary as your average human in the galaxy.

Only in the past hundred years has Solar become part of the Republic, even so many have never heard of this far off world nor these peculiar people, the reason for this is unfortunately simple- Solars low population. Again due to their sun many areas on the planet are simply uninhabitable, their population is kept in check this way, only around 40 million people live on Solar and very few leave their world, making it understandable why so many have never heard of Solar or seen its people. The House of Laws in the City of Light govern the planet, Solar has nothing policing their world and has no means of defense as its people have lived in peace for as long as sentient life has been on the planet. The people of Solar have never heard of war or conflict as they have never seen or experienced it, people live in peace and that is the way it has always been on Solar. Statistics are still very sketchy about the planet's early history but some historians say that in ancient times on Solar the locals used to worship the planet's sun, thinking it was almost God-like. Historians think the locals believed that Solars sun gave birth to sentient life on their planet; although unlikely it was never unproven.

Some in the galaxy still believe that this planet and its people are nothing more than a myth…


	4. Chapter 3: The Sun Gods

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 3: The Sun Gods**

Five years later…

It was still many years until the breakout of all out war between the _Galactic Republic_ and _Separatists_ so for a time the galaxy was at peace. Even with the galaxy at peace the Senate still had it's work cut out for them as many planets suffered from overpopulation, crime, starvation and many other planetary problems and the Jedi could only do so much. So the_ Galactic Senate_ agreed to setup a planetary stabilization program for the many declining systems across the galaxy, this included the politically unstable Solarian homeworld. Solar had come a long way in the past five years but not where Senator David Sun had wanted, David had done many good things for Solar in this time enough for him to be made one of the planets head representatives but it wasn't enough to stop the beginning of Civil War rising on the once peaceful planet of Solar.

Solar had nothing in means of defense and had no need for it, they had lived in peace for countless millennia but with the rise of Civil War some areas in the City of Light were becoming unsafe. The war had started when a group calling themselves _The Sun Gods_ started rallying people to their cause, the basic political upheaval of Solar. The group was led by a man named _Seth Solaris_; his name a cultural coincidence with the planet yet another reason fueling his cause. His long blond Solarian hair and eyes made him look almost like an angel to most but it was his born leadership and hardened demeanor that convinced so many to join his cause. Seth believed in a racial elite on Solar and would do anything to achieve it even wage war on a planet that had never seen war. He was sick and tired of the bickering and arguing in the House of Laws and the stain of democracy the Galactic Republic had brought to his planet, he wanted action. Seth truly believed that in his mind they were Gods, Sun Gods among their people and were the rightful rulers of Solar, not just them however Seth saw them above all, even the Republic and the Jedi. His plans were set, after he seized control of the planet he would banish the Galactic Republic from Solar and restructure the government so that he and he alone would be absolute ruler of Solar, then once rallied he would send his forces to attack the Republic, nothing would stop his insane dream of The Sun Gods ruling Solar and the entire galaxy.

* * *

Seth Solaris lingered in his modified command post waiting to hear news in the west corner of the City of Light they had besieged and occupied.

His leading Officer, _Captain Torel _finally came in to deliver his report.

He stood at attention and saluted the _Leader _of their movement.

"Are they ready?" asked Seth.

"Almost Leader Solaris, we just need a few more days" replied Captain Torel.

"A few more days" Seth repeated sarcastically.

"Yes, in my humble opinion my Leader" said Torel.

"Do you know how long we have waited already?" Seth angrily responded.

"Yes, bu-" Seth interrupted his leading Officer.

"We cannot afford to wait any longer if the Republic hears of this we will be sunk!" shouted Seth.

"I do not want things to end before they begin, we must follow the plan" stated Seth.

The Captain now fearing for his life got up all his courage. "We would be thousands stronger if we wait my Leader"

"Hmmm thousands you say" responded Seth.

"Yes my Leader, more than enough to assure we take Solar" replied Torel.

Seth thought for a moment. "Very well Captain you have you're few days, but you best be prepared or else"

"Yes Leader Solaris, we will" replied Captain Torel confidently.

With that he saluted his Leader and left to prepare the assault. One of Seth's bodyguards who would give their very being for their Leader then cautiously asked. "Are you certain we can take the planet with so little men Leader Solaris?"

Seth responded. "Solar has no weapons and no means to defend itself; we on the other hand will soon have the manpower, weapons, and fleet to seize the capital and the crown jewel the House of Laws"

He looked straight into his Leaders bold, megalomaniac eyes.

"We will Succeed or Die"…

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Senate Chamber on Coruscant.**

"The Senate recognizes the planet of Solar, we leave the floor open to you" announced the _Senate Vice Chair_.

The three representatives from Solar included Senators _Tergen Just_, David Sun, and _Kayla Fortuna_. Tergen was _Head Senator_ of Solar but was very nervous to say the least as this was the first time anyone ever spoke to their planet in the Senate. After a moment of awkward silence Senator David Sun took the floor and spoke up for him.

"We the representatives of Solar are in grave need of the Senate's help" he started from their Senate Pod.

"We believe that war on Solar is imminent and will need assistance from either the Republic or the Jedi" continued David.

"How do you know for certain that war is imminent" replied the Vice Chair.

Anxious, Kayla Fortuna began. "The group calling themselves The Sun Gods have already taken small parts of the City of Light and it is only a matter of time until they turn on the capital and the House of Laws, drastic action is needed" she explained.

"W…We need the Senates help if we are to fight back, we have no means to defend ourselves" Tergen stated cautiously.

There was a moment of quiet deliberation between the Chancellor and his staff. "Normally we would not interfere in such minor political matters but the threat to the peace and stability of Solar is too great to ignore" began _Chancellor Kalpana_.

"I will have two Jedi dispatched to your world to deal with this threat and put an end to this Civil War" announced the Chancellor.

"Forgive me your Excellency" interrupted Kayla. "Are you certain two Jedi can deal with the many thousand Sun Gods on Solar?"

"I assure you that they will deal with these professed Sun Gods right away by the will of the Senate" responded Chancellor Kalpana.

"Jedi Master Arca and his Padawan Anna Arress will be dispatched to the planet immediately" stated the Chancellor.

"There is one more thing Chancellor" interrupted David.

"And what is that?" replied Chancellor Kalpana irritated.

"There is of course the matter of their leader, Seth Solaris" cautioned David.

The Vice Chairman guaranteed them. "They will stand no chance against two Jedi we assure you"

"With all due respect" replied David. "You must handle him carefully"

David went on to speak of the past few years and how the cunning and manipulative Seth Solaris was able to rally so many to his cause and how he started the Civil War on Solar.

"We will inform Jedi Master Arca of the situation and this individual, now please we must move on" replied the Chancellor.

With that the Senate went on to the next planet and so on and so forth until the Senate session was over and the three representatives from Solar stumbled out of the vast Senate Chamber and got into their ship then started to make their way back to their homeworld. Solar now had some hope as the Senate had finally heard their cries of help and were sending aid, with two Jedi on their way…what could go wrong?


	5. Chapter 4: All Hope Lost

_Authors note:_ _I realize that one of my main characters "Master Arca"_ _has variably the same name of an ancient Jedi "Arca Jeth"._ _I stumbled across this completely by accident, I had already created my character when I found out_ _about this Jedi with variably the same name._ _Just so you know there are no links between the two Jedi,_ _it is merely a coincidence that they share the same name._

* * *

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 4: All Hope Lost**

In his private quarters on Coruscant Jedi _Master Arca_ had just been given the details on his assignment when his comlink let out an unexpected twitter.

"Excuse me Jedi Master Arca" interrupted the protocol droid. "But are you leaving soon?"

"Yes, I was just about to depart with my _Padawan_" replied Arca tapping his comlink.

"Forgive me, I was told to give you a message before you left" the droid informed.

"And what is the message?" responded Arca.

"It is from _Master Yoda_, he would like to speak with you before you leave" the droid said.

Arca thought for a moment, he knew he had to get to Solar as soon as possible but he wisely realized a few minutes with the renowned Master Yoda could be important. "Tell him I'm on my way up" answered Arca.

Arca arrived near the top of the _Jedi Temple _towers and entered Master Yoda's private office, as was customary with the elderly _Whill_ he was meditating.

"I guess you never break old habits" interrupted Arca.

"Umm yes, you have neither, brash still are you" replied Yoda in his broken _Galactic Basic_.

Yoda observed Arca's long brown/whitening hair with ponytail going through the middle flowing down into the rest of his hair seamlessly then to his unshaven beard starting to crop up again.

"Still unkempt are you with beard and long hair" Yoda joked.

"Notice white in both I do now, no longer young man I see" he teased.

"Well we can't all live to 800 now can we" replied the witty Arca.

"Heh-he good to see you again it is" greeted Yoda with a chuckle.

"It's good to see you too Master Yoda" returned Arca.

"You sent for me?" questioned Arca.

"Yes, yes inside you come, realize pressed for time you are but vision I've had and believe for you it is" began Yoda.

"The Force guiding you to Solar I deem, something else there hidden you must do, seen it I have" foresaw Yoda.

"What do you think it is?" wondered a befuddled Arca.

"Hmmm the Force is a shifting thing always moving forward it is" replied Yoda.

"Something however important there is, perhaps to you the Force is calling" informed Yoda in more of his broken basic.

"Does it involve the Civil War on the planet?" queried Arca.

"War, not war, not war at all but something or perhaps someone else" stated Yoda.

"Very well, when I arrive I will use the Force to guide me in finding it" agreed Arca.

"Good, leave you must, time running out it is, go now" issued Yoda.

Before departing through the office door Yoda asked one last thing. "Sure are you ready she is?"

"She's ready, Anna is skilled and has waited patiently long enough" answered Arca.

"Um agreed, _May the Force be with you_" stated Yoda.

"May the Force be with you" responded Arca as he left Yoda's private office.

* * *

_Anna Arress_ was practicing her impressive dual lightsaber technique on a couple of hapless training droids, the brunette always tied her hair in a braid when she fought and let her front bangs hang down but just then her Master walked in as she turned her hazel eyes towards him, Anna was excited ever since she heard the news, this was her first mission as a Padawan. "Are you ready to leave my young Padawan?" asked Arca.

"I have been all day Master" replied Anna.

"Very well, we must leave at once, we are needed on Solar" stated Arca.

As both Jedi made their way to the hanger Anna started to wonder. "Master, I've never heard of this planet, is it far?"

"Yes, very far, it will take days to reach that is why we must hurry" replied Arca.

"I cannot help but be excited Master, this is my first mission after all, I'm eager to test my skills in battle" said Anna.

"I know you are skilled with the blade Anna but do not let your passion cloud your judgment" cautioned Arca.

"We are not going to Solar to wage war, we will try to find a peaceful solution, if we can't we will do our duty as Jedi and protect the Republic world" advised Arca.

"Forgive me Master, I will heed your wise words" replied Anna.

"You still have much to learn my young Padawan but I have faith in your abilities" Arca responded.

Arriving they both made their way into the small _Jedi Starship_ and set off past the busy skies of Coruscant into space to the far off, mythical planet of Solar.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the tense and uneasy Solar.**

The parents of Owen Sun observe as he fixes the maintenance droid in their new home now in the City of Light. "Why do you let him do that, it isn't safe" watched Lena.

"He's done it a hundred times, he knows what he's doing" David responded.

"Why don't you sell that old scrap heap?" wondered Lena.

"Well, it still works doesn't it" replied David.

"David please, he's only five what if he gets hurt?" Lena pleaded.

"Okay, okay I'll see if I can get something for it at the droid shop" said David.

"Thank you dear" she said and just as David leaned in for a kiss Owen came over unexpectedly.

"All done daddy" said Owen.

Stunned Lena glanced at her husband. "How did he do that?" she asked.

"I told you, you just had to see him do it to believe me didn't you" David responded.

"Good job son" said David.

"Do you have anything else for me to do daddy?" asked Owen.

"Later we can take a look at that malfunctioning door to your room okay" said David.

"Okay daddy" said Owen.

He then looked to his mother. "Mommy can I have something to eat?"

"Of course sweetie go in the kitchen and I'll bring you something" replied Lena.

"I guess you were right, he is gifted" she stated.

"Its not just repairs honey, its all sorts of things" David recalled.

"I've just noticed it the past few months myself, he's naturally gifted I guess" said David.

"So what do you think we should do?" wondered Lena.

"Well, why not start sending him to school at the end of the year, he's obviously ready for it" David suggested.

"Oh David I don't know, it just seems too soon" replied Lena.

"Well I'm late for a meeting in the House of Laws I better go, at this hour the traffic starts to pile up out there, we'll talk about it tonight alright" settled David.

"Alright, I love you" she said as Lena reached in and kissed him goodbye.

"I love you too" he replied.

"Be careful!" Lena called out as David's _Senators Airspeeder_ sped off.

* * *

**Back in the western sector of the City of Light.**

The Sun Gods were preparing for their strike against the rest of the city including the capital and the House of Laws. The Leader of the Sun Gods Seth Solaris was making his speech to his soldiers atop a platform in plain sight before they attack as they were all lined up fully armed and ready to fight.

"**My brothers we have come a long way in the past few years** **and have waited for this day for too long!"** **stated Seth.**

"**It is time to show the people of Solar who their Gods are!"** **"Time we cleanse the taint the Galactic Republic has brought to our world!"** **"And most importantly it is time we rise up and take what is destined to be ours!"**

"**I am tired my brothers…tired of watching and waiting, tired of these dignitaries that have sold out our world, tired of being a slave to this Republic!"** **"This is our world and it is time the people of Solar** **realize that we are their Sun Gods**,** that the strong must always rule the weak and establish ourselves as what we know we are, racially superior** **and cure the infection of democracy the Republic has brought to our world!"** **stated Seth.**

"**Our time has come my brothers!" "Are you with me?" shouted Seth.**

Hundreds of Sun God's roared in agreement as they jumped onto their heavily armed airspeeders, there was no stopping them, the Jedi had not yet arrived and there was nothing standing in their way from taking the City of Light and ultimately the entire planet.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the House of Laws at the center of the City of Light.**

"…but we must strategize with what little we have!" stated David.

"Be reasonable, we only have the _Senate Guards_ the Republic provided and they are not equipped to deal with this threat!" argued Tergen.

"He is right Senator Sun there's nothing we can do but hope the Jedi arrive before they get here" agreed Kayla.

A bustling of nods and gestures could be heard throughout the house as all diplomats agreed in unison with Tergen and Kayla.

"Listen, I understand that we have never had war on Solar but my friends war is here and unless we do something we are dooming our world to destruction and chaos!" stated David.

"You who have seen what The Sun Gods are like must know that they will not spare a single one of us, they are barbaric and will kill anyone who does not agree with their ideals" David disputed.

"So I ask the House of Laws one last time, we must formulate a defense or all is lost!" he stated.

Tergen stood up. "I'm sorry old friend but I am Head Senator and as for the House of Laws I say we will wait for the Je-"

Tergen stopped in mid-speech as through the glass walls of the House of Laws as far as the eye could see there was nothing but a mass of a heavily armed fleet. There were enough that they blocked out the radiant yellow sun of Solar. "By the sun of Solar, there's so many" stated Tergen coining a popular phrase on their world.

Kayla looked helpless. "What can we do?"

"Nothing" Tergen replied. "Nothing at all"

David hung his head in defeat, there was nothing that they could do but wait to be conquered by The Sun Gods. It was indeed the darkest day in the history of Solar and all they could do was hope that the Jedi were on their way…


	6. Chapter 5: The End of Solar?

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 5: The End of Solar?**

Every diplomat in the House of Laws were terrified of what they would do, with The Sun Gods about to enter the building and the Jedi not yet arrived it seemed like all hope was lost until…

"Wait a minute!" shouted David.

"We can turn on the buildings protective shield" conjured David.

"What?" questioned Tergen.

"The protective shield you know, around the House of Laws, I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner" replied David.

This shield was used during the planets dry season to protect against their stars coarse rays, preventing erosion and inevitable collapse. Without it the awe inspiring structure wouldn't last more than a few years.

"But it would never hold up against their firepower" Tergen scuffed.

"Well we can try it can't we, it might just buy us enough time until the Jedi arrive" stated David.

Tergen and Kayla looked to each other nodding. "Alright, I guess we can try it" agreed Tergen.

With a short trip in the turbolift the three Senators made their way to the House of Laws control complex; all three had to activate the shield at the same time with special security keycards designed for it. With a thrust the cards went into the building's control panel and suddenly a large red shield appeared over the entire House of Laws.

* * *

**Back outside in the capital.**

Seth Solaris is overseeing the taking of the city from his custom designed, gold plated airspeeder _Golden Chariot_; his leading Officer Captain Torel came to give him news.

"Leader Solaris we have taken the capital with no resistance" the Captain reported.

"Good, what about the House of Laws?" asked Seth.

"It is within our grasp my Lea-" Seth's leading Officer then caught notice of the House of Laws.

"What is it?" questioned Seth angrily.

"The House of Laws my Leader, look" responded the Captain.

Seth and his men surveyed the giant red shield over the House of Laws.

"They're stalling, they know we can pierce the shield so why do they resist?" questioned Seth.

"What are your orders my Leader?" asked Torel.

"It's got to have a power source, send 5th, 6th and 7th squad to scan the building" ordered Seth.

"Tell the rest of the fleet to hammer that thing with everything they have, it won't hold for long" stated Seth.

* * *

**Back inside the House of Laws the Senators were hatching a plan.**

"So were in agreement then" settled David.

"We will send the Senate Guards to protect the generator powering the shield" David concurred.

"Yes" replied Kayla nodding.

"If it's the only way" replied Tergen.

They then relayed the orders to their bodyguards. "I'm sorry Senators I cannot, as Senate Guards our duty is to protect you with our lives and nothing else, protocol forbids it" informed the _Senate Guard Sergeant_.

"Well this changes things, you can't hold off the entire Sun God army by yourself" said David.

"Senators, you must be joking, my men aren't trained for this kind of thing" stated the Sergeant.

"We have little choice, you are the only ones with weapons and combat training" said Tergen.

"If you don't you'll be dooming us to certain death" stated Kayla.

The Sergeant thought for a moment looking to his squad. "Alright, we'll do our best"

"I will leave two of my men to guard you, this is none negotiable by the decree of the Senate" ordered the Sergeant.

The Senators agreed. "Good luck" said the three Senators as the Senate Guard Sergeant and his men left for the generator.

The generator was at the base of the building so Seth's men would have to find it first, the House of Laws then started to get hammered by heavy laser fire as the building began to shake.

In their distinctive blue Senate Guard uniforms the Sergeant and his men got to the generator and reported in, now all they had to do was wait, and hope The Sun Gods couldn't find the generator.

* * *

**Back outside in the City of Light.**

"Have you found anything yet?" the Captain inquired.

"No Captain, we are still looking" reported the Corporal on his airspeeders comm.

"You must find that power source _Corporal_ or you will answer to Leader Solaris, now find it!" scolded Captain Torel.

"Y…Yes Sir, we will find i-" the Corporal stopped in mid-speech spotting something.

"Wait a moment, Sir we have found something at the base of the building, it appears to be a small structure, possibly a control room but it is also covered by the shield" the Corporal reported.

Captain Torel took a moment weighing his options. "Listen up Corporal, order 5th and 6th squad to hit that portion of the shield with the airspeeder blasters, then have 7th hammer it with all of their thermal detonators" he ordered.

"Report back in when the shield is down Corporal, you got that?" questioned Torel.

"Yes Sir" the Corporal responded.

The obedient Corporal relayed his orders to the other squads.

* * *

**Back inside the generator control room.**

The Senate Guard Sergeant was preparing for its defense, then out of seemingly nowhere the fireworks began.

**BOOM!**

The explosion was heard throughout the city.

Three of the Sergeants men fell to the ground as intense fire rained down upon them from the sky.

"What in space was that?" asked a Senate Guard.

"It's The Sun Gods, they found it" stated another Senate Guard.

"_Blast it_, get into position men" ordered the Sergeant.

The fire got more intense by the minute until finally with a loud explosion the shield covering the generator control room gave way.

* * *

"Sir, we have pierced the shield, it looks like some sort of generator" the Corporal reported.

"I want that thing destroyed Corporal, Leader Solaris is getting impatient!" scolded Captain Torel.

"Sir there appears to be men inside, possibly guarding it, do we take prisoners?" asked the Corporal.

"What do you think Corporal, now don't report back until that thing is destroyed, am I making myself clear!" ordered Torel.

"Yes Sir, fully" the Corporal responded.

"Alright squads you know what to do, on my command fire" ordered the Corporal.

Receiving moderate fire from the Senate Guards the Corporal waited for just the right moment…

"FIRE!" he yelled.

With the order all squads opened up on the generator, after several seconds of firing finally the generator exploded and the shield to the entire building was destroyed. Absolutely nothing could be done now to repel The Sun Gods from advancing into the House of Laws.

"It is done Sir, the generator has been destroyed" reported the Corporal over his comm.

"Well done Corporal, we saw the explosion from here, are there any survivors?" asked the Captain.

"No Sir, we see no signs of life" the Corporal relayed.

"Excellent, now report back to the fleet immediately we are about to take our victory" ordered Captain Torel.

"Yes Sir, we're on our way" answered the Corporal.

The generator control room had been completely destroyed and the Senate Guard Sergeant and his men were killed instantly. They had no chance as The Sun Gods had all but taken the House of Laws.

* * *

**Back inside the House of Laws giant Deliberation Hall.**

David Sun tried frantically to contact the Sergeant and his men as they now knew the shield had failed.

"Sergeant respond, Sergeant what has happened to the shield generator, are you and your men alright!" David plead into the comlink.

"David, we know what's happened, it was a valiant effort but it was hopeless to begin with" accepted Tergen.

"We must surrender before they kill us all" yielded Kayla.

David stood up and shouted. "Never, I will never surrender, Solar will not be ruled by those racial fanatics!" Every eye in the House of Laws was now fixed on David Sun. "When they arrive I will tell them what will happen" stated David

"No David, we do this together" replied Tergen.

"You are right, they will kill us but we represent all of Solar and it is our duty to resist" said Kayla.

They looked at each other with grim hope in their eyes. "Maybe the Jedi will come?" optimized David.

"We can hope, it's all we have left" replied Tergen.

* * *

**Just then outside the glass walls of the House of Laws.**

The Sun Gods and their fleet became visible, surprisingly they backed away from the building but then the reason became abundantly clear as the lead airspeeder opened fire spraying glass everywhere. After the smoke and glass cleared the lead airspeeder _Golden Chariot _set itself inside the _Deliberation Hall_ and out came the Leader of The Sun Gods Seth Solaris.

A hushed silence came over the house as Seth slowly looked around taking it all in with his loyal bodyguards providing his protection.

"So this is the mighty House of Laws" scuffed Seth.

"I am unimpressed" he stated.

"No matter, it will make a fine place for us to start my reign" said Seth.

The only two Senate Guards left were easily cut down by Seth's more heavily armed bodyguards. "A pity the Galactic Republic couldn't provide you with more capable protection" said Seth as he stepped over the deceased Senate Guards.

"Now, I want the three brave Senators who have been a thorn in my side all this time front and center, now!" demanded Seth.

The crowded hall went still as no one responded.

Seth took out his daunting long sword and held it to a diplomat's throat. "Shall I make this man the first to be killed today" he stated.

"Reveal yourselves, now!" demanded Seth.

David stood up. "You've already killed first today Solaris"

"The blood of those men is on your hands" stated David obviously referring to the now dead Senate Guards.

"David don't" worried Tergen revealing himself.

"Ahhh there you are, both of you get down here now" demanded Seth.

"But wait there is one more of you, why don't you save me the trouble and come down yourself" ordered Seth.

Slowly Tergen, David and eventually Kayla made their way down to Seth from the slanted seating of the Deliberation Hall.

"Now that everyone's here we can start" began Seth.

Seth looked each Senator over. "Hmmm Senator David Sun, you have been a formidable adversary"

"And you must be the spineless Tergen Just" Seth recognized.

"And finally who could forget the lovely Senator Kayla Fortuna" he observed.

"Listen to me carefully every one of you, you are all enemies of The Sun Gods and will submit to my wishes or die!" stated Seth.

"Firstly, you will relinquish your government of Solar over to me and I will be made _Ruler of Solar_" Seth firmly stated.

"Second, my forces w-" Seth was cut off.

"You will receive nothing" stated Tergen uneasily.

"What…ha-ha I see Senator Just has gained some courage" chuckled Seth.

"We stand together Solaris and you will receive nothing from any of us" stated David.

"We will not allow you to take our government apart, we have worked too hard for democracy and to become part of the Republic" stated Kayla.

"We are all in agreement Seth, you will get nothing from us" said Tergen firmly.

"Very well, I see you have already made up your minds, I didn't want to kill you but you've left me with little choice, I'll just have to do everything myself" said Seth.

Seth walked over to his bodyguards. "On my command you will fire"

Seth's bodyguards raised their heavy blasters.

"On the count of three" ordered Seth.

"One, Two, Thr-" Seth was interrupted by a distraction from above.

Before Seth could finish his count two figures burst through the glass ceiling of the House of Laws, they landed right in between Seth, his bodyguards, and the three Senators. It was the two Jedi that the Republic promised would come, Master Arca and his Padawan Anna Arress, Arca drew his commanding green lightsaber while Anna drew her dual pink sabers.

"Your fun ends here Solaris" stated Arca.


	7. Chapter 6: Captured

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 6: Captured**

Seth Solaris and his bodyguards were frozen with shock as the two Jedi completely surprised them, but the entire House of Laws were relieved that the Jedi had finally come, Seth quickly gave his orders.

"Kill them!" shouted Seth.

Seth's bodyguards immediately raised their heavy blasters but had no chance against two Jedi as they easily dodged the blaster fire and cut the two down. Seth hastily made for his airspeeder but was cut off by Master Arca; he raised his blade in Seth's path.

"Seth Solaris in the name of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order you are under arrest" stated Master Arca.

"So the Republic have sent the Jedi to stop me, you are wasting your time my men will kill you both" replied Seth.

"This is your final warning Solaris, you're coming with us!" repeated Arca.

Seth Solaris was a skilled swordsman and could no doubt give the Jedi a run for his credits but Seth wasn't stupid, he knew he was outmatched; it was two against one with his bodyguard's dead.

* * *

**Meanwhile back outside in the city.**

"What's taking so long?" wondered Captain Torel growing suspicious.

"I don't know Sir, we've lost contact" replied a Sun God soldier.

Torel pondered the situation. "Humph, we will wait for the Leader to finish, for now tell all the men to stand by and wait for further orders" ordered the Captain.

"Yes Sir" replied the Sun God soldier.

* * *

**Now back inside the House of Laws.**

"Very well Jedi, I will do as you ask" Seth complied.

Seth put his hands behind his back, but as Arca was about to apply the stun cuffs Seth pulled out some sort of blinding device of extreme light and shined it right into Arca's eyes, Anna tried to warn her Master. "Master look out!" she shouted.

It was too late Arca was blinded and Seth made for his airspeeder, Anna tried to stop him but Seth was too fast and got away in the _Golden Chariot_.

"_Sithspit_, he got away" cursed Anna.

"Master Arca are you okay?" wondered Anna.

"Yes, I think so" replied Arca rubbing his eyes.

"What was that thing?" she asked.

"I don't know but we have to get everyone out of here, he will no doubt regroup and try to attack us again" foresaw Arca.

"_(Ahem)_" David cleared his throat getting the Jedi's attention.

"Ah, forgive me Senators I am Jedi Master Arca, this is my Padawan Anna Arress" he greeted.

"So, we know why you're here, what will happen now?" asked Tergen.

"First thing we need to do is get you all out of here to safety" began Arca.

"But what about the House of Laws?" queried Kayla.

"Believe me Seth Solaris will deal with us first before he tries anything here again" answered Arca.

"Well where will we go?" asked a diplomat.

"All of you will return to your homes and stay there until me and my Padawan have dealt with this situation" announced Arca throughout the hall.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to leave The Sun Gods have the building surrounded?" replied Tergen.

"They have already begun to leave" sensed Arca.

"What, how could you possible know that?" wondered Kayla.

"Well then look for yourself" said Arca.

Arca moved aside as they all saw The Sun Gods retreating back into the city with their entire fleet.

"Alright, we have little time everyone get to your ships and go home now" announced Arca throughout the Deliberation Hall.

The entire House of Laws cleared out as hundreds of diplomats left for their homes but David Sun remained behind to ask a question of the Jedi. "Excuse me, Master Arca is it?"

"Yes Senator, how may I help?" Arca asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you have a place to stay tonight, it is getting late" provided David.

"Are you offering a place to stay for the night?" questioned Arca.

"Yes, if you wish" answered David.

Arca thought for a moment then agreed. "Yes that will do just fine, thank you"

The three of them eventually left the House of Laws and descended further into the city in the Senators Airspeeder. On the way there Anna couldn't help but think of why Master Arca would agree to stay with this man as they had a perfectly good ship to sleep in. Finally Anna summoned up the courage to ask.

"Master why d-" Anna was cut off.

"Because the Force my Padawan is guiding us to something" stated Arca.

"But how d-" Anna was cut off again.

"You would do well to shield your thoughts from me" interrupted Arca.

"I know Master I keep forgetting to shield my surface thoughts like you taught me" replied Anna.

Arca could sense clarification wanted. "Simply know that we are traveling with the currents in the Force, I sense we are not just here to prevent a war Anna" stated Arca.

"Yes Master, I will obey your wise council" replied Anna.

"We're here" said David arriving.

* * *

**Meanwhile Seth Solaris lingers angrily in his quarters** **at his base deep within the City of Light.**

"_Why would they come here now,_ _why not three or four years ago when this whole thing started, why would they send Jedi to do the Republics work?" Seth thought._

Just then Seth's leading Officer stepped into his quarters interrupting his thoughts.

"Leader Solaris" he saluted.

"Forgive me for the intrusion my Leader but the men, they're getting restless" informed Torel.

There were a few moments of silence.

"_(Ahem)_, my Leader" he said.

"I expected inevitably the Republic would send someone, but the Jedi…this changes things, we must restrategize our plans" pondered Seth.

"What are your orders my Leader?" asked the Captain.

"I have thought of this very carefully, we could easily attack and kill thousands but we would still not be able to stop the Jedi, if we are to win this battle we must proceed differently than normal" informed Seth.

"Differently my Leader?" questioned Captain Torel.

"Yes, differently" stated Seth.

* * *

**Back in Senator David Sun's place** **the Jedi have arrived.**

"This will be fine Senator Sun" agreed Arca.

"Are you sure?" asked David.

"Yes, we will do fine in here, thank you" replied Arca.

"Okay, well let me know if you need anything, I'll be in my quarters with my wife" David said.

Both Jedi sat to the floor and crossed their legs, almost immediately their focused minds were in the Jedi sleeping trance. But then suddenly Anna awoke as she felt something in the room through the Force.

"Master, can you sense it too?" asked Anna.

Arca awoke. "Yes, it's close" responded Arca.

"What do you think it is?" wondered Anna.

"It's small, maybe an assassin probe droid, Solaris might of sent it for us" said Arca.

Just then out of the shadows a figure appeared.

"I see it too, wait for it" cautioned Arca.

As the figure moved forward Arca and Anna made their move.

"Now!" shouted Arca.

The Jedi took out their sabers and yielded just in time to save a life.

"AHHHHH!" cried little Owen Sun. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry little boy we thought you were someone else" apologized Arca.

With the noise David and Lena woke and ran to the Jedi's room. Arca explained the situation and what had happened, David then told both Jedi that Owen was his son.

"Your son, you say" pondered Arca.

"Yes, I'm sorry if he startled you he was just being curious, it's in his nature, he's been that way since he was able to walk" explained David.

"Sorry Master Jedi, I didn't mean to disturb you" Owen apologized.

"Ha-ha, that's quite alright little one" Arca chuckled.

"Come on Owen, let's get you back to bed" said Lena as she took Owen out of the room.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two to sleep I'm sorry for the disturbance, good night" said David.

As David left their room Arca looked a bit puzzled.

"What's wrong Master?" asked Anna.

"I don't know, it's something with the boy" sensed Arca.

Ambiguity filled the air as several moments passed. "For now let us rest, the Force will guide me of what to do next" said Arca.

Morning came on Solar and the bright, hot sun of Solar came rolling in awakening Master Arca from his meditation, Arca got himself up and made his way into the Senators living space leaving Anna to her Jedi sleeping trance. Arca arrived and noticed Owen was already up working on the malfunctioning maintenance droid, he keenly observed the child for a while as he fixed the old droid until finally speaking up.

"You're up early I see" greeted Arca.

A startled Owen replied. "Y…Yes Master Jedi"

"You don't have to be nervous Owen, I won't hurt you" assured Arca.

"I'm sorry Master Jedi I am still a bit scared of your glowing wand" said Owen.

"Glowing wand, ha-ha that's a new one, no my dear boy it's what we Jedi call a lightsaber" explained Arca.

"Lightsaber?" questioned Owen.

"Yes, just think of it as a beam of energy, okay" Arca explained.

"Oh okay, what else do Jedi have and do?" asked a curious Owen.

With that Arca did the best he could to explain to a five year old Owen everything essential about being a Jedi and the Jedi Order itself.

"You mean you can't get married?" questioned Owen.

"No, it is part of our code, you see if a Jedi falls in love he may fall just as if he would if he turned to the dark side" explained Arca.

"The dark side?" asked Owen confused yet again.

"Yes, perhaps a story for another time" replied Arca.

"Owen, I told you not to bother our guests" reminded Lena as she entered the room.

"Oh it's quite alright maim, I was just showing him my lightsaber" replied Arca.

"Mommy, mommy Master Arca told me all about the Force and the Jedi" informed an excited Owen.

"Well that does sound exciting indeed, you better go into the kitchen and I'll fix you some breakfast" said Lena.

"Okay mommy" replied Owen as he departed.

"Tell me has he always been able to repair things?" asked Arca.

"Yes and it's not only fixing things, he is very smart and has already started to learn many different alien languages" stated Lena.

"Really, that's very interesting" replied Arca growing more fascinated.

Lena noticed Arca sweating right through his Jedi robes. "Forgive me, I forgot how sensitive off-worlders are to our sun, we've grown naturally immune, I'll turn on the cooler"

"Thank you, even for a Jedi it takes a little time to adapt to the new environment" replied Arca.

"Huh you should consider yourself lucky, I've known people here for years who still can't accustom to our unique environment" she informed.

Needing to know more Arca continued to probe Owens mother, he fingered a model the boy had built on their mantle continuing. "Your boy really is special isn't he?"

"Yes, and well, this is going to sound crazy but so many times I've walked in here I could of sworn he had moved something without even touching it" revealed Lena.

Arca was astonished. "Are you certain of this?"

"Well yes of course, why are you so interested?" Lena wondered.

"Um, well no reason maim, it's just a wonder to behold from someone so young" masked Arca.

"You should see him and his father work on the speeder" said Lena.

"Yes, well would you like something to eat?" asked Lena.

"Thank you that would be fine" appreciated Arca.

"Before you go may I ask you one last thing?" sensed Arca.

"Mommy, are you coming?" yelled Owen. "In a minute honey" replied Lena.

"Go ahead" said Lena.

"When you gave birth, what exactly happened?" asked Arca.

"Well, strangely enough he…" Lena went on to describe everything that happened on the night Owen was born.

"Wow, that is truly remarkable" stated Arca bewildered.

"Yes, well I…I better go get breakfast started" Lena said as she left the room somewhat nervous.

Anna approached having just woken up. "Have you discovered anything yet Master?" asked Anna.

"Yes Anna, I think I've just discovered why we came to Solar" replied Arca still amazed.

* * *

**In Seth Solaris' base The Sun Gods have devised a daring plan to capture the Jedi alive.**

"Are you sure it will work my Leader?" wondered Captain Torel.

"It cannot fail, the Jedi will enter and be trapped like _womp rats_, then we will finish our attack and take the House of Laws" replied Seth.

"Brilliant my Leader" praised the Captain.

"Ha-ha yes, the Jedi will come here to capture me and I will have captured them instead" chuckled Seth.

"After we deal with the Jedi we shall make every Solarian pay for resisting us" concluded Solaris.

* * *

**Back in David Sun's place the three Senators** **along with the Jedi are planning on what to do next.**

"What if we wait until they attack?" wondered Tergen.

"No, we cannot risk it, our best bet is for me and my Padawan Anna to take the fight to them" replied Arca.

"You said their base was here in this part of the city" said Arca as he pointed to the holographic map of the City of Light.

"Yes but its heavily guarded, our probe droids picked up several defenses" replied David.

"We have little choice, Seth is most likely in there" concluded Arca.

"Well I just wish we could help but we as a people aren't prepared for this, it just isn't in our nature" explained Kayla.

"You stay here and assure your people that all will be taken care of soon, that is how you can help us" assured Arca.

"Very well" all three Senators agreed.

Master Arca and Anna Arress gathered themselves and were about to leave when Owen burst into the room. "Wait Master Jedi, wait!"

"Owen, what's wrong?" wondered Arca.

"You need this" said Owen as he handed Arca a piece of bright, shiny glass.

"Owen, I gave you that for your birthday are you sure you want to give it to Master Arca, its one of the very first pieces discovered from the mining project" queried David.

"Yes daddy, they need it" replied Owen.

"I don't understand son, why do they need it?" asked David puzzled.

"Please daddy, just let them have it, please!" pleaded little Owen.

"Alright, if it's okay with you Master Arca?" questioned David.

"Yes its fine, I'll take it with me" agreed Arca.

Breaking it from its safe, mounted position Arca and Arress left in their ship for the heart of The Sun Gods base. When they arrived to their surprise the front was unguarded, they both slowly made their way inside cutting down a defense turret or two but still hadn't encountered any of Seth's soldiers. They finally reached Seth Solaris' chambers nearby but something didn't feel right.

"This is too easy Master" cautioned Anna.

"Just keep your guard up and be prepared for anything my Padawan" replied Arca.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" coined Anna.

As they both made their way across the unusually wide open area to Seth's chambers suddenly four beams of energy on each side of them, including above and below caged them into an improvised laser beam box. Anna swung one of her lightsabers towards the beams.

"No Anna, don't!" shouted Arca.

"AHHHHH!" cried Anna as the mysterious energy was sent throughout her body.

Arca cradled Anna in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"_Uunhh_, I think so" replied Anna hurt.

"Oh, she'll be fine Jedi but I'm afraid it won't matter" Seth said skulking out of the shadows.

Arca then looked up and saw Seth, they had fallen into his trap and now had no way of getting out.

"I think you'll find even your vaunted Force powers won't be able to break my little contraption…extraordinary isn't it, it's an experimental energy from the Solarian mining project, I honestly didn't know if this would work but it seems you Jedi aren't as smart as I thought you were" began Seth.

"And now that I have you, I can finish what I started" stated Seth.

"You're a madman Seth, you really think the Galactic Republic will stand by and let you take over Solar" argued Arca.

"They will have no choice, that energy that's keeping you inside that little cage is what I like to call _Solarium_ and as we speak it is being laced into our fleet and once ready it will destroy anything it touches, you see Jedi Solar is just the beginning, soon the entire galaxy will fear The Sun Gods" stated Seth.

"The Republic will either hand the galaxy over to me or I will destroy it!" Seth threatened.

"You cannot win Solaris, the Republic will hear of this before you attack" said Arca.

"Perhaps, or maybe I'll just leave you to rot in here and let my secret die with you both" stated Seth departing.

With Anna in pain and being trapped Arca was running out of ideas, if he was to even attempt to get through the beams it would be like walking into his own lightsaber, there was no way out of the Solarium beam cage. Arca couldn't believe it but for the first time as a Jedi he was helpless and could do nothing.


	8. Chapter 7: Realizing Destiny

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 7: Realizing Destiny**

Several hours had passed and still Master Arca couldn't figure out any possible way out of the Solarium beam cage, Anna was starting to regain her strength as the shock to her system wore off.

She lied in a heap on the ground. "Master you've tried everything, it hopeless we can't get out"

"Anna you mustn't talk like that, we will find a way" replied Arca pacing.

Master Arca kept trying different methods but nothing worked, exhausted he dropped to the floor.

"Maybe your right my Padawan" accepted Arca.

"It's not your fault Master" replied Anna.

"No Anna it is, I am a Jedi Master and your teacher, I have let us both down by being captured" faulted Arca.

Both Jedi looked helpless waiting to die. "_(Sigh) _the Force can only sustain us for so long" stated Arca.

"What do we do then my Master?" wondered Anna.

"If the Force has guided me here to find the boy then it will get us out of here to save him" predicted Arca.

"I will meditate and see what I can do" said Arca.

As Arca sat down something poked at his side. "_Ouch_"

"What is it Master?" asked Anna.

"I don't know something poked me" replied Arca.

Arca reached down and pulled out the shiny piece of glass Owen gave him, his eyes widened.

"That's why he gave it to me, he knew this would happen" stated a befuddled Arca.

"What are you talking about?" queried Anna.

"Owen, he gave me this piece of glass because he foresaw what would happen, he must have had a vision through the Force" stated Arca.

"But he's so young Master, are you sure?" questioned Anna.

"Even the _Jedi Council_ could not deny that the boy is Force sensitive" said Arca.

"But we can worry about that later now we must get out of here, Senator Sun said that they discovered this from the mining project" recalled Arca.

"So what Master?" wondered Anna.

"They must be connected somehow, the Force would not allow me to obtain this without some kind of intention" stated Arca.

"I still don't understand?" doubted a perplexed Anna.

"Just watch my Padawan" he began.

Arca took the piece of glass and slowly pushed it into the beam with the Force, not knowing what would happen incredibly the glass began to reflect the Solarium beam, they now had room to crawl under and out of the beam cage.

"Quickly Anna, there isn't much time!" hurried Arca as the glass began to turn red from the unstable pressure of the Solarium beam.

One at a time Arca and Anna hurriedly crawled under the Solarium beam cage just as the transparent piece of glass shattered from the pressure. The cage remained but they were free and could now fight their way back to the House of Laws and defend Solar from the final assault by The Sun Gods.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in Senator David Sun's place.**

"It's been a long time, do you think they're still okay?" wondered Tergen.

"They have to be, they're Jedi" stated Kayla.

"I'd like to believe you Kayla but it's been awhile and they said they would contact us, I fear the worst may have happened" speculated David.

Suddenly Lena ran into the room. "All of you come quickly, something terrible has happened!"

They made their way over to the viewing platform and were shocked to see that all of Seth's forces were back. To their horror they were laying waste to the entire city, firing on the skyscraper buildings and killing innocent civilians.

"By the sun of Solar, I didn't want this" stated David horrified.

"They announced a broadcast that they would lay waste to the city for reprisals against them and bringing the Jedi to Solar, _(Sigh) _they say order must be restored" explained Lena in disgust.

Watching the gruesome sight of the city in flames and his people being massacred something rose up inside Senator Just that he never felt before, while David and Kayla preached caution Tergen knew what he had to do. "I…I will stop this" stated Tergen shaken to his core.

"What, what are you saying?" wondered Kayla.

Without response Tergen made his way to the doors but David grabbed his arm just in time. "What are you doing?" he stated astonished.

"Let go David I have to do something, it is my duty as Head Senator" pleaded Tergen.

"Tergen are you mad those fanatics are shooting people on sight" implored Kayla.

"Please, this is something I have to do" Tergen plead.

Looking into his eyes he could see Tergen was traumatized by what he saw, he wasn't dealing with a rational person any longer. David tried to do what he could to calm him down and save his life. "They'll kill you Tergen, what good will you be to Solar dead" he reasoned.

Tergen stuttered trying to find the words. "I-I w-will speak with Solaris and n-negotiate a peace"

"We've had our chance to negotiate Tergen, Seth will kill us all now" discerned David.

Senator Just tried to pull away again. "I know…I know, but there's nothing we can do" reasoned David.

They slowly got him back inside settling the panic-ridden Senator down as they tried not to look at their people screaming being cut down by The Sun Gods heavy fire. "What have we done to our planet" stated Tergen appalled.

David looked for an answer but didn't have one, he almost agreed with Tergen as they watched the horror taking place in front of them, the reality of the situation had definitely sunk in.

"What will we do now?" wondered Kayla.

"We should flee to the depths of the city, The Sun Gods will not find us there" concluded David.

David then felt a tug on his side; it was his son Owen trying to tell him something.

"Daddy don't leave, they will come" said Owen.

"What do you mean, the Jedi?" questioned David.

"Yes, they're free now and are coming to save us" replied little Owen Sun.

David struggled to find the words to what his son was saying. "Owen how could you possibly know that?"

Before he could answer Lena picked him up and pulled him away. "He's just a little boy David, he shouldn't be seeing this"

Lena brought him to the far room as David now wondered what to do, after several moments he came to his conclusion. He took a deep breath. "Alright…we will gather what we need and pack it on the airspeeder, that way we're ready if we have to leave quickly" stated David.

"So we're staying" implied Tergen.

"Yes, just for a little while, we owe the Jedi that much" replied David.

* * *

**Meanwhile Seth Solaris is about to once again enter a defenseless House of Laws.**

"The city is in ruins my Leader" reported Seth's leading Officer via comlink surveying the destruction.

"Any resistance?" asked Seth.

"No my Leader but many are dead, as you ordered" replied Captain Torel.

"Good, our people had to learn the hard way that they will obey me and surrender themselves to The Sun Gods" stated Seth.

"My Leader the House of Laws is ready for you to enter if you wish" informed the Captain.

"Hmmm yes, prepare the _Golden Chariot_ and I will make our victory final" ordered Seth.

"Yes my Lea-" suddenly Torel was cut off by something approaching fast.

"What's going on?" asked Seth angrily into his comlink.

"My Leader I…I can't believe my eyes, it's the Jedi" reported the Captain flabbergasted.

"The Jedi, that's impossible!" Seth shouted.

"They are com-" Torels voice was cut short by the whining moan of a lightsaber.

Captain Torel had just been cut down by Arca's blade.

"Report, this is Leader Solaris report in now!" shouted Seth.

Master Arca picked up the dead Captains comlink. "You have lost Solaris, surrender and let your men live"

"The Jedi, I would rather die than surrender and besides you are only two, I still have thousands of men and ships" stated Seth defiant.

Seth shouted orders to his men to attack the Jedi as his fleet now made their way towards Arca and Anna. "I will leave for the House of Laws with my protectors; you have your orders, kill them!"

"Do not do this Solaris, spare your men's lives" pleaded Arca.

"Ha, you'll both be dead soon Jedi" replied Seth.

Arca threw away the comlink as The Sun Gods were headed right towards them at an alarming speed. "Master what are we going to do?" asked Anna worried.

"Trust in the Force Anna, it will guide you" stated Arca.

Anna was scared but had little choice not to with the daunting sight of thousands of Seth's men coming for her.

Two of the airspeeders sped ahead of the rest taking the lead but as they got in range Master Arca reached out with the Force into their engines and blew the speeders up, both airspeeders crashed into the depths of the city. The rest were far enough away for Arca to strike his intended plan.

"Alright Anna on my word throw your sabers into that power coupling close by" ordered Arca.

"But Master I'm not sure I can" hesitated Anna.

"You can do it my Padawan, I know you can" trusted Arca.

Arca waited for just the right moment…

"NOW!" he shouted.

Both Jedi threw their lightsabers into the power coupling connected to the tall skyscraper building and just as Arca predicted the coupling exploded causing a chain reaction in the structure that blew off a chunk of the building, the debris fell crushing and killing all of Solaris' men.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO, damn you Jedi, damn you!"** **yelled Seth as he watched all his men killed in front of his eyes.**

Seth had a few bodyguards left but his entire army and fleet had been destroyed.

"Well what the hell are you staring at go and kill them!" shouted Seth as his bodyguards looked on astounded.

"Nice throw Master" praised Anna.

"I could say the same for you" replied Arca as both of the Jedi's lightsabers spun back to them.

"I can't believe it Master, it actually worked" realized Anna.

"Wait, here comes more" spotted Arca.

The three remaining airspeeders rained heavy fire upon the Jedi following orders from their Leader. One of the speeders whizzed right by Arca so he drew his saber and as it sped by was cut in half by Arca's blade. The next zipped back around and wanted to finish them off, but Anna had other plans as she Force threw both her sabers at it, they cut right through the airspeeders controls causing it to crash into a nearby building. The final speeder was dealt with by Arca as he Force jumped onto the hood and cut a hole through it, what was left of the airspeeder fell into the depths of the city.

"Good job my Padawan, now let us make for the House of Laws" said Arca.

Seth Solaris looked on in disbelief; his entire army of Sun Gods had been destroyed and with it went his insane cause and dreams of ruling Solar and the galaxy. But with his bodyguards now dead he was completely defenseless.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen, I know my destiny…it is to become ruler of Solar and the galaxy!" Seth cried out.

"You are a fool Solaris" stated Arca approaching from behind.

"You, you were the reason for all this and for that you will die Jedi!" stated Seth.

"You are truly unwise if you think to take us both" stated Anna as she drew her pink sabers.

"No Anna, I will do this alone" ordered Arca.

"But Master I can't-"

"You heard me Anna, you will go and make sure the Senators are safe" issued Arca.

Anna hesitated but she knew not to question her Master and she left for the Senators place.

"So Jedi, it is just you and I" stated Seth as he withdrew his long steel sword.

"You will now see that I am not some coward of a Leader" stated Seth.

"If that is what you wish Seth, you will pay for the innocent blood you spilled today" replied Arca.

"Innocent, I hardly call those so called citizens of Solar innocent" said Seth.

"Don't you see Seth you're no savior, you are a killer plain and simple" stated Arca.

"Enough!" shouted Seth. "It is time for you to die Jedi!" said Seth.

"You're angry because you know that I'm right Seth" replied Arca.

"AHHHHH!" Solaris was tired of words as he lunged at Arca with his sword nearly impaling him.

They both fought savagely in the open area of the Deliberation Hall inside the House of Laws, each striking with fierce precision. Seth was no Jedi but was a skilled swordsman and almost had him matched on a few occasions but Arca kept his smarts about him and waited for the right moment on the overaggressive Solaris. Seth carelessly went for an overhead swing with his steel sword but Arca dodged it and cut his hand off, then in an instant twirled his saber around into Seth's gut.

With blood gushing from Seth's mouth from the saber wound he uttered his last words…

"_My Destiny has found me_"…

With that Seth fell forward dead on the floor.

Arca was not proud of what he did but it had to be done, Seth Solaris was dead and the evil reign of The Sun Gods was over, Solar was free once again.

* * *

**In the meantime back at Senator David Sun's place.**

"Is he okay?" asked David.

"I'm not sure he told me to-" Anna was cut off by the approach of their Jedi Starship.

It came to a halt and to everyone's relief out stepped Master Arca. "Oh Master thank the Force you're alright, and Seth?" wondered Anna.

"Dead, he would not listen, he gave me little choice" replied Arca.

Tergen, David and Kayla approached. "Jedi on behalf of our world I want to thank you for what you have done, this debt can never be repaid" said Tergen.

"Promise us your peace as thanks" stated Arca.

"Well you probably have much to do getting back to the Republic and reporting all this, we'll get out of your way" said David.

"Wait, first I must ask you something, Senators Just and Fortuna if you may give us some privacy" motioned Arca.

"Of course" they said departing thanking the Jedi one last time.

"There is something else of importance we must discuss" began Arca as Lena and Owen stepped into the room to join them.

"What is it?" asked David curious.

"It is about your son" replied Arca.

"Our son, what does that have to do with anything?" wondered David.

Lena's eyes widened, she somehow self-consciously knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, that's right Lena you know what I am to ask" said Arca.

"What, I don't understand?" asked David puzzled.

"Whether you know it or not Senator Sun your boy Owen is gifted, but not with just simple skills, he is gifted with the Force, that is why he is developing so fast as a young boy" stated Arca.

David looked to Owen. "Yes…that's it, that's how he knew what happened to you" he realized.

"What do you mean?" questioned Arca confused.

David then explained what happened to Master Arca. "I am not surprised; he knew we would be captured and return, one can only wonder how high his _midi-chlorian_ count is" Arca speculated.

"So what happens now?" wondered David.

"Well if I may maim can I have a word with Owen?" asked Arca.

"Yes of course" she then let Owen go.

Arca bent down to talk with the child face-to-face. "Owen my dear boy do you remember what I told you of the Jedi?"

"Um yes, I think so" replied Owen.

"Well how would you one day like to be a Jedi?" asked Arca.

"Me a Jedi!" said little Owen as his eyes lit up.

"Ha-ha, yes you a Jedi" Arca chuckled.

"Wow, can mommy and daddy be Jedi too?" asked Owen.

Arca was heartbroken to tell him. "No they cannot come Owen"

"Do you remember what I told you about the personal attachments of the Jedi" said Arca.

"Yes" replied Owen nodding.

"Than you can understand why your parents cannot come with you" explained Arca.

Arca placed his hand on his shoulder. "Owen I can take you with me and train you to become a Jedi and wield the awesome power of the Force, but you must tell me right here and now if you truly wish to take this path because Owen, once you leave you can never come back and you will never be able to see your parents again" he clarified.

Owen looked as scared and heartbroken as a five year old could get but something deep inside him already mature enough to know that this was his destiny knew _despite the consequences_ he had to do this.

"So Owen, it is your decision, what do you want to do?" asked Arca.

There was a moment of interminable silence.

"I…I want to be a Jedi" stated Owen.

Arca smiled but it was cut short by Lena's pleas as she grabbed Owen. "No, you are not taking my only son, he belongs here with us" cried Lena.

David looked shaken to his very core but he knew that this could not be denied, his son had a destiny and it wasn't here.

"Lena, you know in your heart that this is what must be done, you of all people should know, he has been a part of you and you have felt the Force within him" stated Arca.

"No, I will not let him go!" cried Lena clinging to her only child.

David looked to his wife. "Honey don't we want the best for our son, it is tearing me apart but his destiny lies elsewhere and we cannot deny him that" stated David.

Lena bawled her eye's out because she knew they were right, it just hurt her so bad to let go of her only child. "Mommy please don't cry" said Owen.

"Oh David, you better do it I cannot bear it" cried Lena letting him go.

David looked into his son's eyes. "You do what's in your heart son and you'll do fine, I love you Owen" said David as he hugged Owen and kissed him on the head.

Lena still crying heavily came back over. "I love you Owen, don't ever forget that and know you can always come home, I love you so much" as she picked him up and hugged and kissed him.

Even though they were trained to resist such emotions Arca and Anna felt heartfelt sadness of what they were doing.

Lena finished hugging Owen as the starship door opened.

"Come Owen, it is time we left" motioned Arca.

Arca and David shook hands and both Jedi made their way into the ship, Owen walked over to the door and right before he got in ran back to his parents. "I just wanted to hug you one last time mom and dad" Owen then looked up to his parents. "I love you mommy, I love you daddy" they embraced.

Owen ran back over then got into the ship and waved goodbye one last time from the door as the Jedi Starship sped away off into space.

"What have we done David" questioned Lena.

"We set him free"…


	9. Chapter 8: All Grown Up

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 8: All Grown Up**

Fourteen years later…

It seemed like a lifetime had passed since Owen Sun left his parents on Solar, under the watchful eye of Master Yoda as a _Youngling_ Owen was trained along with many other possible young hopefuls, then as a teenage boy he finished his training at the Jedi Temple with flying colors. The Masters of the Order were stunned by how skilled he was, finishing his training at such a young age. Immediately after graduating just as promised Master Arca took Owen under his wing as his _Apprentice_, their reunion truly seemed destined as the two were a perfect pair. After just a few missions with Master Arca Owen had proved himself a capable Apprentice and at only 19 years old was already on his way to becoming a great Jedi.

Dawning the traditional Jedi learner haircut- long strand of braided hair with short cut and makeshift ponytail his look while keeping with tradition certainly stood out amongst other Apprentices and Padawans due to his jet blond Solarian hair. Not just that however Owens choice of color for his lightsaber differed from most other Jedi, Master Arca taught him that a Jedi's lightsaber reflects who they are, so naturally being from Solar Owen had chosen _yellow_ for his blade, it reminded him of home and where he came from.

* * *

Owen overlooked the vast and busy skies of Coruscant from the balcony wondering why he and Master Arca were not chosen by _Chancellor Valorum_ to go to _Naboo_ and negotiate peace with the _Trade Federation_. After all, he and Arca had earned quite a reputation of late with their exploits but _Master Qui-Gon Jinn_ and his Padawan _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ were chosen instead. Obi-Wan who was six years his senior had become good friends with Owen during their short period of training together but deep down Owen knew the reason- he was too young and even though he had mastered his training so far he had little experience. As Owen pondered this Master Arca stepped onto the balcony behind him intervening on his thoughts.

"Still thinking my young Apprentice?" surprised Arca.

Arca was now getting up there in years but could still fight with the best of the Jedi as his long hair was now completely covered in white and his short unshaven beard was gone.

"Yes Master but it isn't just about us not being chosen it's something else I feel that's out there, something that is to come that does not feel right" replied Owen.

Arca put his hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself Owen, you cannot focus yourself on what yet is to come, remember through the Force some things are meant to happen" he coached.

"Still, I wish the Chancellor had chosen us, but I know Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan will do fine" stated Owen.

"Yes my old companion Qui-Gon has certainly come far in his time, he has trained an excellent Padawan in Obi-Wan but you must not concern yourself with Naboo Owen, the task was destined for them not us" explained Arca.

"Yes Master but I wouldn't mind seeing Obi-Wan off" proposed Owen.

"Very well, let us walk there together" Arca motioned.

Arca and Owen continued their discussion as they walked down the famed _Meditative Walkway_ at the base of the Jedi Temple. Like most Master/Apprentice relationships Arca had taken on the role of a father figure that Owen very much needed.

"Master, why does the Council wish to see us?" asked Owen.

"I have sensed that we are needed for something but of what I am not certain, perhaps another mission to the _Outer Rim_, we shall see" answered Arca.

"Whatever it is it can't be as bad as our last trip to _Nal Hutta_" joked Owen.

"No it can't, I still can't get the smell out of my robes" replied Arca with a grin.

They had arrived at the turbolift. "Well I better go before Obi-Wan leaves, goodbye my Master"

"Farewell, I'll come for you later" replied Arca as the two parted ways.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the hanger bay Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan prepare to leave for Naboo.**

"Master why would the Trade Federation cut off Naboo?" wondered Obi-Wan.

"I'm not sure my Padawan but we will find out more once we arrive" replied Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon caught notice of Owen approaching. "Ah, I see your friend has come to see you off"

"Hello Obi-Wan, it's been a long time" greeted Owen.

"Too long" replied Obi-Wan as they both exchanged a friendly hug.

"I figured you and Master Arca would be off getting into more excitement, is it true what happened on Nal Hutta and _Nar Shaddaa_?" questioned Obi-Wan.

"More or less, we tracked the renegade _Hutt_ and shut his operations down" clarified Owen.

"Must have been something, I've heard very little about it but crime in that sector is down more than fifty percent" acknowledged Obi-Wan.

"Well I'm sure you and Master Qui-Gon will do fine on Naboo, I just came to say goodbye and wish you luck" Owen optimized.

"Luck, there is no luck, there is only the Force" stated Qui-Gon overhearing the two.

"Uh…yes Master Qui-Gon of course I merely meant it as a metaphor" assured Owen.

Qui-Gon grinned and got on the ship. "Are you coming Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Master" he replied.

"I'll give you a minute" obliged Qui-Gon.

"Take care of yourself Obi-Wan" finished Owen shaking his hand.

"You too, I'm sure I'll hear about more of your exploits again soon" teased Obi-Wan.

"Or I yours, goodbye my friend" retorted Owen as Obi-Wan boarded the ship.

Master Arca arrived. "They're ready for us"

Qui-Gon couldn't miss the long white hair of Arca nodding to his old friend as the ship took off.

He returned the nod with a gestured wave goodbye. "He will be fine Owen, we better go" addressed Arca.

"Yes Master" replied Owen stepping inside the turbolift.

"It was good to see him again after all this time" recounted Owen as he and Arca ascended in the _High Council Tower_.

"You have a good friend there Owen, don't forget it, you'll find with age old friends are hard to come by but whatever the Force holds for them on Naboo is for them alone, for now we must be ready for our task" stated Arca.

The turbolift stopped and the doors gracefully slid open, in front of them stood the historical round chambers of the Jedi Council.


	10. Chapter 9: Deceit on Nubia

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 9: Deceit on Nubia**

The Jedi Council chambers sat atop the High Council Tower, one of five spires built onto the kilometer high ziggurat building that was the Jedi Temple. Master Arca and his Apprentice Owen Sun slowly made their way into the Council chambers; Owen had seen the Council only once before so he was more than a little nervous but on this occasion every Council member was in attendance which meant that this meeting was important indeed. Around the circular chambers sat 12 of the most brilliant minds in the order, the Jedi Council. Master Yoda, _Master Mace Windu_, _Master Ki-Adi-Mundi_, _Master Plo Koon_, _Master Saesee Tiin_, _Master Yarael Poof_, _Master Even Piell_, _Master Eeth Koth_, _Master Adi Gallia_, _Master Oppo Rancisis_, _Master Depa Billaba_, and finally resembling the wise Yoda _Master Yaddle_. Owen looked on in awe of them, he couldn't help wonder in the back of his mind if maybe one day he would get the chance to join the ranks of the legendary Jedi Council, but to be on the Council one had to be among the best of the Jedi and have years of wisdom and experience something that would take time for Owen. Not just these fundamentals however, it required the utmost patience and discipline, his brash Master was proof of this. Arca was wise and skilled no doubt with knowledge and experience beyond his years but he didn't have the patience to sit on the Council, Arca was a Jedi of action, perhaps one day when his age finally caught up with him he would but not yet. Owen quickly refocused himself and stood quietly next to Arca.

"You summoned us Masters" began Arca.

"Yes, thought hard we did sending you on this mission but little choice we have" greeted Yoda.

"Mission Master Yoda?" questioned Arca.

"Correct, heard of the troubles on Naboo we all have, Qui-Gon and young Obi-Wan will deal with but troubles elsewhere there have been" answered Yoda.

"We recently sent a group of _Republic Inspectors_ to _Nubia_ to look over the newer Trade Federation facility on the planet but they have not returned" explained Windu.

"Too long it has been, the worst we fear has happened" concerned Yoda.

"Nubia, but don't the Nubians restrict off-world manufacturing on the planet?" questioned Arca.

"They do, but political loopholes in the Senate for the Trade Federation have seeded them onto the world" clarified Mundi.

"Hm more corruption in the Senate I sense" added Yoda.

"The _Administrator_ of the facility, _Finis Sedros,_ has told us that no Inspectors made it to his facility" informed the long necked _Quermian_ Poof.

"We sense deception in him" stated Mundi.

"So its evidently simple, we need you to go to Nubia and inspect the Trade Federation facility, while in process find out what you can about the missing Republic Inspectors and just what exactly the Trade Federation is up to" ordered Windu.

"The _Nubian Design Collective_ has agreed to assist us in any way if need be, remember this" added Koth.

"Much unclear about this mission but trust the Force you must to guide your actions" Yoda cautioned.

"We will do as the Council commands and leave immediately" agreed Arca.

"If there's nothing else?" wondered Arca.

"One last thing, there is much unclear about this task we have given you, are you sure that your young Apprentice is ready for whatever is to come?" asked Mundi.

"Well why don't you ask him yourself?" replied the brash Arca.

"Well young Sun, do you believe you're ready?" asked Mundi.

"Yes Masters I am, I will not let you down" stated Owen with his young self-assurance.

"Hmm much confidence I sense in you, skilled you are but not much knowledge of the Force you have be sure to listen to Master Arca you will" examined Yoda.

"And this is no gang and pirate run to Nar Shaddaa, the Trade Federation are a different sort, watch yourself" cautioned Windu.

"We will be ever vigilant for any danger that is to come" assured Arca.

"Very well, contact us of what you find on Nubia" replied Mundi.

The other Masters nodded in approval. "May the Force be with you" stated Windu.

"May the Force be with you" replied Arca and Owen.

With that Arca and Owen left the chambers descending in the turbolift to the hanger and into their Jedi Starship.

"Do you really think the young Apprentice is ready?" questioned Windu.

"Um he is very skilled but also very young but believe the boy is ready I do" replied Yoda.

"Well in time we shall see if you are right Master Yoda" stated Mundi.

* * *

**Several minutes later in space.**

Master Arca and his Apprentice Owen Sun have already begun to make their way to Nubia, it was a short distance from really any planet in the Core or the Outer Rim as Nubia was located just on the edge of the _Core Worlds_. Approaching the tan planet the mountainous region was where they would find the large Trade Federation facility just recently built on Nubia to the distaste of the Nubian Design Collective, it was built by the interstellar company mainly for the _bronzium_.

"We're coming in Master, receiving docking codes" updated Owen.

"Got them" acquired Arca.

"Wait a minute, Master there is a message coming from the planet" informed Owen.

"Put it through" ordered Arca.

"Punching it through" Owen obeyed.

"_Ah Jedi Master Arca, the Republic sent word you were coming, I'm just surprised you're here so early" greeted Finis Sedros over the comm._

"We're here to inspect your corporation's new facility Administrator" notified Arca.

"_Yes of course, proceed to docking platform C-17 and I'll be right with you" instructed the dubious sounding Sedros._

The message ended with a crackle. "Do you think we can trust him Master?" asked Owen.

"We'll have to be on our guard, take us in" issued Arca.

"Yes Master" replied Owen taking the ship into the atmosphere.

It was strange but deep down inside he could feel that something wasn't right here; regardless Owen did as his Master instructed and docked the ship onto the platform. Both Jedi made their way out of the starship, a protocol droid greeted them on the platform.

"Follow me please" motioned the droid.

The protocol droid led them through the facility, everything from droids, ships, vehicles and weapons were being manufactured on a large scale. They finally met with the head of the facility Administrator Sedros; they were a little surprised that Sedros was Human and not _Neimoidian_, as was customary with the Trade Federation.

"Surprised aren't you, not many believed that a _Human_ could run this Neimoidian facility" greeted Sedros in his grey Trade Federation uniform and cap.

"My gift for efficiency and organization gave me this post, even the _Viceroy_ himself couldn't deny me that" continued Finis Sedros with the shiny _F_ from his Trade Federation logo glimmering off his uniform.

"Master Arca I believe and who might this be?" wondered the Administrator.

"This is my Apprentice Owen Sun" replied Arca.

"Forgive me but we were told that we might find the Republic Inspectors that went missing here" queried Owen.

"As I told your Jedi friends no Inspectors ever made it to me" answered Sedros.

Owen sensed much was unclear about the facility, almost as if the Trade Federation was trying to hide something but he followed his Masters lead as Administrator Sedros led them through the facility.

As the inspection tour continued several hours passed quickly, it appeared nothing was wrong on Nubia with the Trade Federations facility.

"As you can see Master Arca the facility is up to date with the new Galactic Republic standards and if you follow me this way you can complete your inspection" concluded Finis Sedros.

"It appears as if the Trade Federation isn't hiding anything Master, although I do feel a disturbance here" cautioned Owen quietly.

"I sense it too my Apprentice, be on your guard" stated Arca.

"Finally here we have a brilliant new design of armor plating for our ships and droids, bronzium as it's called" explained Sedros.

They stepped into a square room where the armor covered the walls, ceiling and floor. "This is very impressive" caressed Arca.

"It is just a prototype but were hoping to put it into production soon, almost indestructible" described Sedros.

As Arca and Owen inspected the room more closely Sedros quickly stepped back and the door swooshed shut behind them, a piece of bronzium then slid into place where the door was.

"What's happening Master?" asked Owen in panic.

"It's a trap he lured us in here!" sensed Arca.

"What do we do?" wondered Owen.

"Mind your surroundings and remember your training" coached Arca.

"Quickly if we tr-" Arca was cut off by the speaker coming to life in the room.

"_Foolish Jedi, ha-ha just as the Inspectors did you have stumbled into my trap" Sedros chuckled. _

"Administrator you will release us now or else!" demanded Arca.

"_Or else what Jedi, you're trapped in there and as for you lightsabers well lets get those dangerous things away from you shall we" replied Sedros activating the rooms magnetizing system._

Arca and Owens lightsabers were abruptly ripped from their belts and went through a panel in the ceiling. Administrator Sedros quickly closed the panel and prepared to enact the final stage of his plan.

"_Alright Jedi, now it's time to end this spectacle" said Sedros._

The room suddenly started to collapse on itself as it became smaller and smaller trying to squash Arca and Owen, with no weapons Arca had to think of something fast or they would be crushed and killed…


	11. Chapter 10: The Trade Federation Secret

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 10: The Trade Federation Secret**

Time was their enemy as Arca would have to think of something fast to get him and his Apprentice out of this situation alive, as the walls closed in Arca suddenly remembered an ancient technique in the Force his great Master had taught him many years ago, it was their only chance.

"Quickly Owen I need you to focus!" plead Arca who felt his Apprentices frantic mind.

"But Master the walls are-" Arca interrupted Owen.

"You must not think of them my Apprentice, focus your mind, I cannot do this alone!" implored Arca.

"Y…Yes Master I will" replied Owen as he desperately tried to steady his mind.

"Good my Apprentice your mind is ready, now hurry sit here on the floor with me" began Arca.

Owen was skeptical as the walls continued to close in around them but he would not question his wise Master as he crossed his legs and sat across from Arca.

"Now close your eyes" instructed Arca.

"What?" questioned Owen.

"Close your eyes my Apprentice there isn't much time!" Arca pleaded.

Owen closed his eyes and using his trained Jedi mind forgot about the room closing in around them and listened closely to his Masters voice. "Now Owen I need you to merge your mind to mine" coached Arca.

Via their Master/Apprentice bond he easily did so.

"Picture the room around you, study each square inch" instructed Arca.

It took him a moment but he did just that. "Now my Apprentice, _stretch out_" guided Arca.

The walls around them suddenly started to slow down as Arca and Owen concentrated their minds together, then mere inches from crushing both of them the room started to expand.

"Yes Owen focus on my voice and the room around you" continued Arca.

Both of them kept their minds as one until the room returned to its original state. Arca and Owen opened their eyes and stood up. "Excellent my Apprentice, you are indeed much stronger in the Force then the Council gives you credit for" stated Arca.

"Now stand aside" ordered Arca.

Owen stood aside still trying to fathom what just happened when his Master reached out his hand and pulled part of the wall away with his mind. Owen looked on awestruck as Arca made his way through the hole in the wall.

He peaked back inside the room. "Are you coming Owen?"

"Uh yes Master, forgive me" replied Owen.

Arca and Owen found themselves on a large walkway overlooking the manufacturing plant in the facility. Owen took notice of a few battle droids below.

"We must not alert them yet my Apprentice, first we must find our lightsabers" informed Arca.

"Yes Master" replied Owen as he followed his Master down the walkway.

Both Jedi ran down the walkway when Arca suddenly stopped. "What is it Master?" asked Owen.

Arca looked to his Apprentice. "Droids, coming this way" he sensed.

"Quick Owen up to that platform" instructed Arca.

Both of them quickly jumped up onto the small platform above and watched as several battle droids came into focus. "They were just here" informed the OOM security battle droid in his mechanical voice.

"Roger, roger according to the camera display" replied another battle droid.

"Spread out, they're here somewhere" ordered the security battle droid.

As the droids began their search Owen accidentally knocked a piece of metal onto the walkway. The droids quickly took notice. "There they are, blast 'em" ordered the security battle droid.

Blaster shots rang out as Arca and Owen jumped from the platform and back onto the walkway, their Jedi martial arts training kicked in immediately as Arca kicked the battle droid right in the head sending him flying into another falling off the walkway. Owen on the other hand used the Force to send a few droids over the railing to the ground below, they continued until only one droid was left standing. The young Apprentice reached out and crushed the final droids insides with his Force crush ability.

"Good work my Apprentice, we better get moving" advised Arca.

* * *

**Several minutes later.**

The conniving Finis Sedros heard the Jedi had escaped and rushed past the destroyed squad of battle droids to the armor plated bronzium room. The Administrator was furious as he surveyed the damage, three droidekas then rolled in to get their orders.

"Find them and destroy them!" ordered Sedros.

The three droidekas rolled off to find the Jedi, Sedros knew what would happen if the Jedi escaped and warned the Republic. The Trade Federations plans on Naboo would be jeopardized and _Viceroy Gunray_ would waste no time and execute him for sure, he had to find the Jedi and stop them.

* * *

**Back in another sector of the facility.**

Master Arca and his Apprentice Owen Sun had reacquired their lightsabers from the armory. It was regrettably clear now that the Republic Inspectors had been killed by Sedros so they would search the rest of the facility to find out what the Trade Federation was up to.

Arca and Owen continued throughout the facility coming across battle droids here and there, they made short work of them as they were ill equipped to handle Jedi especially now with their lightsabers. Arca stopped to look at the map on his datapad to confirm where they were. "We're getting close to the facility's master control console" updated Arca.

"Yes Master but there's unusually high amounts of trace energy flowing near there, what do you think it could be?" wondered Owen.

"I'm not sure my Apprentice, we will know more once we arrive" awaited Arca.

Eventually they reached the master control console but it was heavily guarded.

"Master what are those large walking droids?" asked Owen.

"They must be the newly designed super battle droids I heard about but according to the Trade Federation there weren't any being built here" explained Arca.

"Another lie from Sedros no doubt Master" stated Owen.

"Yes but we must be cautious these droids will be a little tougher to handle, we will need a plan" prepared Arca.

"Hmm we will have better odds if we strike from both sides, I will attack from behind and you from the fro-" Arca was cut off by his eager Apprentice.

"Forgive me Master but would you mind if I attacked from behind and you the front?" queried Owen.

Arca paused for a moment then agreed. "Very well Owen, mind your surroundings and wait for my signal"

"Yes Master" agreed Owen as he jumped to the facility piping above.

Owen made his way past the droids until he was directly behind them, Arca then gave the signal and he sprang down off the pipes to the surprised droids below. Owen cut into the first super battle droid with his saber, it would take a little more grit in his strikes as super battle droid armor was much bulkier than the standard battle droid. Arca struck from the front making his way toward his Apprentice cutting through any battle droids in his path, Owen was handling his own as he already cut down four super battle droids; he twirled his saber into the final super battle droids chest blowing it to pieces. Arca tossed what remained of the battle droids over the ledge using the Force and reunited with his Apprentice.

"Nicely done Owen" praised Arca.

"I had a great teacher" he returned with a grin.

After slicing the door open Arca and Owen stepped inside the facility's master control console and we're stunned by what they saw. Details of the corporation's combat tactics, invasion strategies and recent droid production were displayed on various monitors throughout the control console.

"These numbers can't be right, the Trade Federation don't have these kinds of resources" observed Arca.

"Maybe they lied to the Senate Master, perhaps they were planning something" Owen speculated.

"Possibly, it would certainly explain all this" replied Arca.

Owen then came across a viewing screen; he promptly punched up one of the consoles and opened it, to his utter shock and disbelief he couldn't quite comprehend how many droids there were.

"M…Master you must see this" informed Owen.

Arca turned to the viewing screen overlooking what appeared to be a storage hanger, what they both witnessed spelled terrible things for the Galactic Republic and the Jedi. As far as the eye could see inactive battle droids covered the hanger along with thousands of Trade Federation _Armored Assault Tanks_, or more commonly known as super battle tanks.

"How many are there Master, hundreds…thousands?" wondered Owen.

"No…millions" stated Arca.

"Why would the Trade Federation need so many droids?" questioned Owen.

"I don't know Owen but it doesn't feel right" replied Arca.

"See what you can find on that console" directed Arca.

Owen looked for some answers throughout the system until he finally found something.

"There Master, I've found their destination" acquired Owen.

Arca glanced at the screen and couldn't quite believe what he saw. "Naboo, they're going to Naboo" he verified.

"Naboo, but Master why would the Trade Federation be sending so many droids to Naboo?" wondered Owen.

Arca stopped, thinking for a moment. "Oh no…I'm afraid Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have been setup just as we have" concluded Arca.

"I don't know what's going on exactly but we cannot let those droids get to Naboo" determined Arca.

"What will we do then Master?" asked Owen.

"We will have to split-up" replied Arca.

"I have to tell the Jedi Council what we've found here and let them know what is about to happen on Naboo" planned Arca.

"You're going to head for the facility's core and keep these droids shut down" ordered Arca.

"The core Master?" questioned Owen.

"Yes, you will need to destroy the core and it will shut them all down for good" ascertained Arca.

"But Master I ca-" Arca cut off Owen.

"Listen to me Owen, you can, you are strong in the Force and it's time you realize that, you can do this" stated Arca.

"But Master I've never been off on my own, what if something happens?" questioned Owen.

"I have faith in you my Apprentice, trust in yourself and you will discover what you're capable of" believed Arca.

"Yes Master, I will do as you command" settled Owen.

"Good we must hurry if those droids ar-" Arca was interrupted by what sounded like rolling thunder coming towards them.

They went back through the cut open door and to their shock it was three droidekas progressing towards them.

Quickly they both discarded their Jedi robes as Owen drew his yellow lightsaber and Arca his green, they would need no restrictions against the droidekas. The menacing droids stopped got up and drew their twin blasters, after activating their shields they began raining heavy fire onto both Jedi.

Arca and Owen dodged and deflected each shot but three droidekas would be a match for even the best of the Jedi, knowing this Arca leapt high in the air and landed behind one of the droidekas. He lunged his saber into the back of the droid taking it out of action; Owen was still being hit with heavy fire so Arca reached out with the Force and pushed another of the droidekas off the platform. With just one left the Jedi Master left it as a challenge for his young Apprentice as he leapt forward twisting in the air and sliced it in half as he landed.

"We must hurry Owen, you know what to do my Apprentice" evoked Arca.

"Yes Master, I shall do my best" replied Owen.

"Remember Owen you must find the core to shut down this facility" Arca reminded.

With that both Jedi made off in separate directions, Arca heading to warn the Jedi Council and Owen to the facility's core. It wasn't going to be easy but Arca had faith in his Apprentice that he would complete his task, Owen already had the skills of some of the best Jedi in the Order but ability alone would not prepare him for what was to come; he had to believe in himself.

They had to hurry though, with Administrator Sedros hunting them time would tell if either would succeed…


	12. Chapter 11: Destroying the Core

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 11: Destroying the Core**

Owen Sun ran frantically through the depths of the Trade Federation facility.

"Where is that _flaming_ core?" he said to himself taking out his datapad.

Owen had been looking for the precise location for quite some time but each possibility he came across it seemed like his datapad was playing a trick on him, he kept running around in circles. "It should be right here" he said to himself but there was nothing more than dense hallways that seemed never ending.

Getting overly frustrated Owen was beginning to lose focus straying from the Jedi way, but he quickly fell back on what he knew and remembered his training calming himself down. "I can do this, I just have to focus my mind like my Master taught me" he believed in himself.

With his datapad blinking in the right spot Owen went to one knee, closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Silent echoes guided him as he searched through the Force for an answer to his problem; stillness took over as everything around him went quiet. Owens frustration faded away and he began to hear a light hum of something close by. He opened his eyes and looked around as the humming grew louder, where was it coming from he wondered? He looked up and around but nothing, he knew he was in the right spot.

Then it became as clear as day, Owen took out his lightsaber and switched it on revealing his bright yellow blade. He drove his saber through the floor as sparks flew about making a perfect circle in the flooring beneath him. Owen kicked as hard as he could at the crimson circle now in the floor causing it to give way, he peered down through the rather large hole he made and sure enough down below he had found his path to the core.

* * *

**Meanwhile close by Administrator Sedros** **readies the Trade Federations new deadly weapon.**

"Is it ready?" Sedros asked impatiently.

"Yes Administrator, it is now fully operational" responded the maintenance droid.

"Good, bring it online" ordered Sedros.

The maintenance droid powered up the new prototype the Trade Federation had just received, it eyes then lit up and the unique droid stood up off the table and grabbed its staff.

"_What are my orders?" the droid asked coldly through his mechanical voicebox._

"Ha-ha-ha Viceroy Gunray will be extremely pleased with me" praised the Administrator.

"_Orders?" asked the droid again coldly._

"Oh yes of course" responded Sedros. "Find and kill the Jedi!"

* * *

**Meanwhile Owen had landed soundly near his objective.**

"Now to find that core" he said to himself.

But before he could venture forward his comlink sounded, Owen promptly responded. "Master Arca is that you?"

"Yes my Apprentice, I have contacted the Council with help from the Nubians and have discovered that war has broken out on Naboo" explained Arca.

Owen was stunned by the news as Arca continued. "Fighting has already broken out on the planet and they're organizing a strike force to hit the _Droid Control Ship_ from space; they don't know how long the Gungan Grand Army can hold out"

"_Gungan_?" questioned Owen.

"A story for another time" replied Arca.

"Is that all Master?" asked Owen.

"No, that droid army we found earlier in the hanger is scheduled to leave the facility and dock with Naboo" informed Arca.

"Oh no" he gasped.

"I'm afraid so Owen, if that droid army makes it to Naboo then they will be overwhelmed and have no choice but to surrender to Viceroy Gunray and the Trade Federation" confirmed Arca.

"You must find that core and destroy it!" pleaded Arca. "It's the only way to fully shut them down, I have faith that you will succeed my Apprentice, good luck and May the Force be with you, Arca out" he stated ending the transmission.

Owen was stunned by the news, the fate of millions now rested in his hands…

He was close to the core but Owens train of shock was cut off by sounds of trampling feet as to his left a large door slid open and out poured a flurry of battle droids. "There he is, blast him" ordered the OOM security battle droid.

Owen jumped high in the air as the slew of battle droids opened fire; he landed in the center of the group of droids igniting his saber. With the Force he twirled himself around fast in a circle decapitating the many battle droids. After coming to a halt the only two droids left shot frantically at Owen but he easily deflected the blaster shots and cut both droids in half, shaking off his dizziness he continued on through the large door.

Owen now found himself in a larger, more wide open portion of the facility. "This must be one of the hanger bays, I'm close" he commented.

Taking out his Jedi macrobinoculars he scanned the rather large hanger. "Hmmm not there" he observed.

He continued scanning coming across an ominous circular object in the distance, he focused in on the bulbous object barely making it out but it was certainly something. Owen conferred with his datapads map and his search was a success, the massive circular object in the distance was in fact the core. "There it is, I finally found the _blasted_ thing" cursed Owen.

But any joy was suddenly cut short with the sounds of blaster fire, off in the distance a number of super battle droids had spotted him.

A few shots rang past his blond Padawan do as he dodged the blaster fire, with the gathering of the hefty droids he knew he was outmatched so instead of fighting them head on he picked up a massive durasteel grate with the Force and threw it at them. The heavy grate smashed right through them all turning the squad of droids into slag.

The desperation of the situation kicked in as Owen remembered what was counting on him, with that he used his Force speed to jet across the hanger, on the way he passed several thousand deactivated battle droids lined up defunct ready to be delivered to Naboo. Owen stopped a fair enough distance from the core when he realized a simple throw of the saber wasn't going to do it; he needed something with a lot more firepower to destroy the massive core. As he panned around the hanger looking past all the neat files of deactivated battle droids he found what he would need to get the job done, an _AAT_.

But just as he got to the super battle tank Owen was abruptly startled as every battle droid around him rose up and grabbed their blaster rifles, he froze as they all panned their blasters towards him. Owen was completely surrounded, it looked like the end for him but surprisingly the head of the facility Administrator Sedros came on the speaker.

"_You really think I would let you get this far and not have killed you, foolish Jedi" stated Sedros. "Your other Jedi friend may have eluded me but not you, no, not you at all ha-ha-ha…"_

"_I could easily kill you where you stand but that would be too easy, first I wish to test our new weapon against the skills of a Jedi" stated Sedros. "Let's just see how good you Jedi really are" _

With that Sedros ended his diatribe and all of the battle droids around Owen cautiously backed off.

Then suddenly out of nowhere flying through the air a startling new droid landed near Owen, it stood up towering over him with what appeared to be a large staff of some sort, a cape draped over his shoulders.

Finis Sedros came on the speaker again._ "May I introduce our new technologically superior droid weapon, an IG-100 MagnaGuard…ha-ha you're doomed Jedi, this hanger will be your tomb" menaced the evil Sedros._

"_MagnaGuard I order you to kill the Jedi now!" yelled Sedros over the speaker._

Owen just stood there amazed at what he saw before him, it was unlike anything he'd ever seen, but he had little time for amazement as the _MagnaGuard_ took out its electrostaff and swung it almost directly through him.

Owen jumped out of the way just in time and landed frantically drawing his lightsaber, once again the MagnaGuard with unparallel speed swung at him with its staff. It came close but found nothing but metal as it drove its staff through the floor, the droid quickly got itself up and kicked Owen in the stomach knocking him down. He was winded but rolled away just in time as the MagnaGuard nearly drove its shiny electrostaff through his head.

It was Owens turn now as he attacked the droids center but the MagnaGuard was almost playing with the young Jedi as it easily dodged the attempt and punched him to the ground.

Sedros laughed with amusement as his new droid was proving to be more than a match for any Jedi.

While the MagnaGuard regrouped Owen tried collecting himself as the last shot made him wonder. _"Can I actually do all this; can I even defeat this droid?"… he contemplated as doubt and uncertainty clouded his thoughts. _

But Owen remembered the inspirational words of his Master who had so much faith in him; the words renewed his vigor and seemed to transform his belief in himself.

Owen got to his feet and picked up his saber falling into his lightsaber dueling stance, the IG-100 MagnaGuard defied him letting out a sickly mechanical growl. Twirling its staff the droid lunged at him, Owen deflected the staff blade for blade and waited patiently for his opening, then as the droid let its guard down with a quick swipe Owen had lopped off one of its arms. The droid fell to the ground seemingly beaten.

"_WHAT!" yelled Sedros from his viewpoint of the hanger bay. "You stupid hunk of junk destroy him!" he ordered._

Owen thought himself victorious but as he turned around he couldn't believe that the droid had sat itself back up. "You've gotta be kidding me" he commented in disbelief.

The MagnaGuard clearly furious discarded its cape and jumped high in the air towards him. It landed hard enough to knock Owen on his rear to the floor, as the MagnaGuard lunged for him once again he reached out with the Force and pulled his saber towards him just barely igniting it in time to block its sparkling electrostaff.

Owen got himself out from under the now one armed MagnaGuard and unexpectedly swung up and onto the prehensile droid, the two tumbled to the floor. He found himself face-to-face with the glowing red eyes of the evil MagnaGuard as it kicked Owen off itself sending him hard into an AAT. Owen was stunned but with what strength he had left pulled himself under the super battle tank, the MagnaGuard jumped up on top of the tank and swung frantically through the open space at him.

The droid eventually calculated its inaccuracy and jumped down to the floor, however it misconstrue Owens position as he rolled out and chopped his right leg off. Owen got up and surveyed the damage as the MagnaGuard was now severely handicapped, the droid swung madly with its one good arm left, he went for the kill but shockingly the droid leapt off its one good leg and was back in a prone stance.

Owen shook his head in disgust. "What do I have to do to put you down?" he commented.

The MagnaGuard horizontally swung at Owens head with its staff; fortunately he ducked just in time and drove his saber into the one good leg of the droid. It fell to its guts still swiping away with its electrostaff.

Owen grabbed the staff away from the broken down droid and drove it straight through his chest, the MagnaGuard's evil red eyes faded as its core was severed, the new IG-100 MagnaGuard had been destroyed.

Sedros looked on in disgust; he couldn't believe that a mere Jedi could destroy his powerful new droid weapon. _"I have underestimated you Jedi, a mistake I will not make again" _

Owen threw the electrostaff to the ground. "It's over Sedros, give it up" he stated.

"_Over my dear Jedi, oh I don't think so" replied Finis Sedros via the speaker._

With that said all the battle droids surrounding Owen suddenly turned their attention back to him and opened fire. He dodged the blaster shots with his Jedi acrobatics flipping and twirling his way through the hanger; with everything he had left Owen jumped up and fell directly into the AAT. He quickly turned the tanks heavy laser cannon towards the large circular core and fired.

"_All droids report to the hanger, section H-47" shouted Sedros over the speaker. _

The core was weakening as Owen continued to fire, Sedros had to stop him or he would be ruined.

Owen glanced at the tanks scanners. "_Fifty-five percent_, not good enough" he said noticing several assault droids converging towards him.

They all opened fire sending several rockets towards the tank as the shield now read _thirty percent_, Owen fired two last shots as he bailed out of the super battle tank. The tank exploded leaving his plan in ruins but the core was severely weakened and now visibly on fire, he was so close the core was almost destroyed. Owen had to think fast however as several droids converged towards him, he quickly Force jumped into the air and kicked one of the assault droids in the chest disabling it. He picked up the now defunct droids rocket launcher but just when he thought it couldn't get any worse he heard the sounds of rolling thunder. Owen knew what that meant, he wouldn't stand a chance against the droidekas by himself, just then a hefty super battle droid swatted him to the ground and opened fire, he quickly grabbed his saber from his belt and sawed the super battle droid in half.

Owen wasted little time, just as the droidekas sat up and activated their shields he fired a rocket into the facility's core blowing it sky high. The huge explosion blasted him back and out of action but he'd done it, the facility's core had been destroyed and the droid army on Nubia was now useless.

As the smoke cleared from the shattered core Owen briskly came to. "_Uunhh_" he moaned in pain not able to move, the blast was closer than he thought it would be.

He could barely make it out but there was a figure coming towards him, it was Administrator Sedros.

"You…You damn Jedi, you're going to pay for all the trouble you've caused here" stated Finis Sedros coldly.

"I may have lost the battle Jedi, but I'll win the war" he assured.

He withdrew his blaster from his holster. "Now you die Jedi"

The defeated Administrator pointed his blaster pistol towards a defenseless Owen Suns head; he tried to reach out with the Force but was far too weak. "_Uunhh_ _no_" he muttered helplessly.

"Yes…I think so" replied Sedros as he began to press the trigger.

But just in the nick of time Arca swept in from seemingly nowhere holding his green saber to Sedros' throat. "No Sedros, I agree with my Apprentice…now put down the blaster" he ordered.

Like the constant hero Arca had arrived to save the day yet again…

The great Finis Sedros knew when he was beaten; he put down the blaster as Arca knocked him to the ground and strapped on the stun cuffs.

Arca helped his sluggish Apprentice to his feet. "I'm proud of you Owen, you've done well"

Suddenly the facility's alarm sounded. "What is that?" wondered Arca in a sudden panic.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Jedi, once the core is destroyed the self-destruct is automatically activated" mocked Sedros.

"Sedros you fool, you'll kill us all" stated Arca.

"I'm a dead man anyway, at least I'll take you both with me" grinned Sedros obviously referring to the Viceroys backlash.

"You're mad!" exclaimed Arca as he picked up a weak Owen and draped him on his shoulder.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" laughed Sedros insanely.

"How much time do we have!" demanded a concerned Arca.

"Wouldn't you like to know" replied a mad Finis Sedros.

"_T-Minus 20 seconds" announced the alarm voice._

"Great" said Arca sarcastically as he threw Owen into one of the nearest Droid Starfighters.

"I'm not coming with you Jedi, I'm going down with her" euphemized Sedros insanely referring to his facility.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Sedros, you're going to stand trial for what you've done" reminded Arca.

The facility started to fall apart on itself as the ceiling caved in and rumble fell everywhere.

"There's no time for this" said Arca as he nailed Sedros in the nose knocking him out.

Arca threw Sedros into the _Vulture Droid Starfighter_ then quickly leapt inside and started the fairly intact starfighter; luckily for them this particular model had a built-in hyperdrive.

"_T-Minus 5 seconds" the alarm sounded as the whole facility started to blow._

Arca madly hit the thrust on the control stick and spud out of the hanger just as it collapsed, he took the fighter high into the sky as the facility blew up behind him. The Trade Federations reign of terror on Nubia was over as Master Arca and his Apprentice Owen Sun had solved their mission and captured the evil Finis Sedros alive.

As Arca took the starfighter into orbit with the industrial Nubia now behind them he wondered what had happened on Naboo and more importantly what was the fate of his old companion Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi…Arca was disturbed by this as he could feel Obi-Wan through the Force but not Qui-Gon.


	13. Chapter 12: The Aftermath of Naboo

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 12: The Aftermath of Naboo**

After hours of traveling through hyperspace the Droid Starfighter carrying Arca, Owen and the captured Finis Sedros had finally arrived. Arca caught sight of Naboo right away along with space debris from the destroyed Droid Control Ship in orbit above Naboo.

"Looks like they did alright" observed Owen surprising Arca.

"Good to see you're awake Owen" he replied.

"Well besides the novice Force healing I'm learning the bacta injection is holding up" informed Owen.

"Hm and what of our guest?" asked Arca.

"He's still out cold in the restraints" he answered.

"Alright, I'm bringing us in" updated Arca.

Just then however the crackle of the fighter's comm. came to life. _"Unidentified fighter, this is Naboo docking authority, identify yourself" ordered the Docking Officer._

"This is Master Arca of the Jedi Order, please excuse the droid vessel we had little choice in the matter" explained Arca.

"_Very well Master Jedi I'm getting confirmation to let you dock, bring your vessel into hanger J18 of Theed Hanger" confirmed the Docking Officer. _

With that Arca took the Vulture Droid Starfighter into Naboo's atmosphere to the city of _Theed_.

He docked safely into the hanger and was greeted by Naboo docking authority.

"Sorry for the abrupt greeting Master Jedi, welcome to Naboo, I've been given orders to escort you directly to Master Yoda and Windu" informed the _Dock Officer_.

"I trust all is well now on Naboo?" wondered Arca.

"Yes, Viceroy Gunroy and his agitants have been dealt with and his droid army defeated" the Dock Officer explained.

"Good to hear" approved Arca.

The Dock Officer and his men took notice of Owen carrying Sedros. "Oh forgive me this is my Apprentice Owen Sun, and that unfortunate soul is our prisoner Finis Sedros" clarified Arca.

"Let us take him off your hands for now, guards take the prisoner to the holding cell" ordered the Dock Officer.

Owen handed Sedros to the guards. "Let me know if he gives you any trouble" tendered Arca.

"Shall we Master Jedi, the Council awaits" motioned the Dock Officer.

"Very well lead on and it's Arca by the way" he followed.

The door to the main hall in _Theed Royal Palace_ slid open, inside stood Master Yoda and Windu. The Dock Officer completed his orders and left them to talk in private.

They approached the two wise Jedi Masters. "Master Arca, Owen, it is good to see you both well, I trust everything went accordingly on Nubia" implied Windu.

"Well, not exactly Master Windu" replied Arca.

"Not exactly you say?" questioned Windu.

"Yes well after I contacted you and the Council with help from the Nubian Design Collective as you suggested Owe-" Arca was cut off by his Apprentice.

"Master if I may, I would like to tell them what happened" interrupted Owen.

"Very well Owen, being there you would know more, please" extended Arca.

"Um yes, been through much of conflict I sense" sensed Yoda.

"After my Master informed me of the dire situation here on Naboo he instructed me to find the facility's core to shut down Sedros' droid army" began Owen.

"Hmm outcome different may have been for Viceroy with droid army" implied Master Yoda.

Owen continued to describe the events that took place on Nubia…

"MagnaGuard?" a stunned Windu questioned.

"Yes Master, according to Sedros a new droid prototype just recently manufactured, unlike anything I've seen before" explained Owen.

Arca was stunned as well; he never realized Owen took on the fiercesome droid all by himself.

"What happened next?" asked Windu.

Owen continued on describing what happened in his vicious fight with the MagnaGuard and then afterwards…

"Coming to all I remember was Sedros pointing his blaster at me, if it was not for my Master I would have surely been killed" recalled Owen.

"After that I awoke on the droid vessel with Administrator Sedros knocked out lying next to me" concluded Owen wrapping up his incredible story.

"Hm truly remarkable you survived young Sun" commented Windu.

"Most impressive, saved Naboo in the process no doubt you have" added Master Yoda.

Hearing the incredible story Arca felt it time to bring up another unresolved issue. "So you can clearly see now that Owen is ready for the responsibilities of a Padawan" he confronted.

"Done well you both have, bestow the rank of Padawan on young Sun we do" agreed Yoda.

Windu looked to disagree with Master Yoda. "The Council disagreed with you after Nar Shaddaa to make young Owen a Padawan, you have much to learn and even though you are still very young I cannot argue with the skill you showed on Nubia, therefore you have my approval" agreed Master Windu.

"Very good, Master Arca's Padawan learner you shall be" approved Yoda.

"You've both done extremely well, I just wish Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had your level of success" Windu informed.

Arca and Owen were distressed by this even though some part of Arca already knew what had happened. "What do you mean?" questioned Arca.

Master Windu went on to describe how Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had encountered a mysterious Sith and the tragic news of Qui-Gon Jinn's death.

Arca was shaken by the news of his old friend's death. "A tremendous loss to our Order it is" stated the wise Yoda.

"In the traditions of the Order his body will be burned and cremated shortly, I trust we will see you both at the funeral ceremony" concluded Windu as he and Yoda left the main hall of Theed Royal Palace.

Owen knew Jedi weren't supposed to dwell on strong emotions like the loss of a loved one but he could tell that Qui-Gon's death hit his Master hard. "Are you alright Master?" asked Owen carefully.

There was a short pause; Arca cleared his throat of emotion. "Yes Owen I'll be fine, go to the ceremony, I'll be along shortly"

He didn't want to leave him in his fragile state but as Arca commanded he left giving him time to grieve for his old companion.

* * *

**A few minutes later while on his way to Qui-Gon Jinn's ceremony.**

Owen was confronted by the _Queen of Naboo_ herself, _Queen Amidala_.

"You, I was told you are the Jedi who had a hand in saving Naboo" commended Amidala.

"Saving Naboo?" questioned Owen. "No your majesty I think you're mistaken, I merely did my duty as a Jedi"

"Your modesty is most commendable, what is your name?" asked Amidala.

"My name is Owen Sun" he answered.

"Sun, I'll have to remember that" replied Amidala.

"I and the people of Naboo are in your debt Jedi Sun" stated Amidala.

"That is not necessary your majesty but I appreciate the kind words, I hope we will meet again" reserved Owen.

"As do I, good day Jedi" departed Amidala.

* * *

**Later in Theed Funeral Temple.**

Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral ceremony takes place, in attendance is the Jedi Council, Queen Amidala, _Sio Bibble_, _Captain Panaka_, _the Handmaidens_, several hundred Naboo and Gungan troops, _Jar Jar Binks_, _Boss Nass_, _Palpatine_, Obi-Wan Kenobi, a young _Anakin Skywalker_, about one hundred Jedi and finally standing at the front of them is Master Arca and Owen Sun.

Sadness filled the hall as everyone looked on at Qui-Gon Jinn's burning body.

Owen glanced around the hall spotting Obi-Wan and a young boy with him. _"This can't be easy for Obi-Wan"_ _he thought._ _"Qui-Gon was like a father to him"_

Despite the many questions that filled his mind Owen remained silent and continued to show quiet respect for the fallen Jedi Master. Arca stood in hushed silence next to him, as per their bond Owen could feel his Masters loss.

* * *

**Meanwhile nearby Master Yoda and Windu** **discuss the mysterious Sith that killed Qui-Gon.**

"There is no doubt the mysterious warrior was a Sith" stated Windu.

"Always two there are…no more…no less, a Master and an Apprentice" replied Yoda.

"But which one was destroyed, the Master or the Apprentice?" wondered Windu as both Jedi gave each other a concerned look.

* * *

The next day the streets of Theed turned into a huge celebration as the planet of Naboo celebrated peace with a grand parade. From the steps in front of the palace Master Arca, Owen and the rest of the Jedi Order stood on and watched. Over the noise of the festive crowd Owen asked his Master a question.

"Do you think they know how close it came?" asked Owen.

"No my Padawan I'm sure they don't, and we shall leave it that way" replied Arca.

Owen and Arca smiled as the leader of the Gungans Boss Nass raised the giant _Globe of Peace_ signifying peace being restored on Naboo. The crowd cheered and the parade continued as mentally Owen Sun marked this as one of the greatest moments of his life.


	14. Chapter 13: The Jedi Assassin

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 13: The Jedi Assassin**

Five years later…

It was one thousand eight hundred and forty-six days since the _Battle of Naboo_ and the galaxy had been fairly timid since then, only until very recently did things begin to deteriorate in the Jedi Order as many Jedi Knights were being targeted by an unknown threat. Many questions were abound in the Order with no answers as to who or what was behind these apparent assassinations, the Council kept what little information they had on the issue confined to themselves. No one outside the Jedi Council knew the severity of what was happening, the rest of the Order was very much in the dark left with rumors and speculation.

On the lighter side of things like the model pupil Owen continued in his evolution as a Jedi becoming stronger and wiser each day under his Masters tutelage. Still young with much to learn he kept his mind on the present instead of the future, where his path would take him only the Force could decide.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the planet of Anaxes. **

Master Arca and his Padawan Owen Sun had been sent to settle a border dispute between _Anaxes_ and its sister planet _Axum_.

In the busy city of _Pols Anaxes_ the Master and his Padawan linger in the _Anaxes Citadels_ cantina dreary over the day's events.

Owen sighed heavily in his seat. "Master I think I've had it with the planets diplomats"

"No one ever said being a Jedi was glamorous my young Padawan" chuckled Arca.

"We still have to sort this matter out or the Senate could soon find these two Core Worlds secede from the Republic" foresaw Arca as he downed a cup of ale.

"Undoubtedly right Master but Jedi training aside with these deceitful, back-and-forth tactics it's hard to determine just whose right and whose wrong in all this" exhausted Owen.

"You must look less at the situation as a whole and more at the individuals behind it, often you'll find both parties at fault, scheming to further their own goals" Arca educated.

"_(Sigh) _what's happened to the galaxy Master, finding an honest politician who truly wishes to serve the needs of their people nowadays seems rarer than an _Adegan_ crystal" contemplated Owen.

"I know what you mean Owen but it is our duty to sort out this mess and strike a fair contrast between the two" reminded Arca.

"Yes, as always yo-" Owen stopped in mid-speech.

"What is it?" wondered Arca.

He paused for a moment. "Nothing Master, I thought I sensed something" he answered.

Arca looked around the busy cantina teeming with life. "I sense nothing Owen" he assured.

"Uh of course Master, I'm sure it was nothing" replied Owen.

"Well moving on I think we-" Arca was cut off as Owen spotted a circular red dot on his Masters chest.

Without saying a word he leapt at him knocking Arca to the floor but it was too late as the beam of plasma connected going right through his shoulder. The cantina went into frenzy everyone running for cover from the shot, those who weren't ducked down underneath their tables. "Master are you alright?" asked Owen panicked.

"_Augh_ it's my shoulder" replied Arca blood dripping from his wound.

Another few shots whizzed by their heads in the cantina, he quickly grabbed Arca pulling him behind the bar for cover. "A Sniper no doubt" confirmed Arca in clear pain.

"Can you move?" asked Owen.

"No, I'd only slow you down" replied Arca wincing from the pain.

"Slow me down?" questioned Owen.

"Yes Owen, you need to track that Sniper down before he gets away" ordered Arca.

"But your shoulder" conjectured a concerned Owen.

"I'll be fine my Padawan the shot went straight through, it's a clean wound" assured Arca.

"Are you sure Master?" questioned Owen.

"Yes, go before he escapes, he'll surely leave now that he has been discovered" Arca recognized.

"Now go!" he ordered cradling his blood soaked shoulder.

With that Owen left Arca and went after the Sniper, Arca called upon the Force to mend his shoulder. It wouldn't heal the wound but it would stop the bleeding, the wound was too severe to be healed completely.

Near the now broken glass window Owen looked past the busy skies around the buildings and skyscrapers of Anaxes for the possible location of the shooter. Even as he frantically looked Owen couldn't help thinking. _"Why me and my Master,_ _what made us so special?"_

His thoughts were cut short by what looked like a suspect in the distance; pulling out his macrobinoculars he spotted a masked figure with a heavily armed sniper rifle attempting to disembark. Owens Jedi training kicked into gear leaping through the broken window down to the platform below. Brushing his blond Padawan braid out of his face Owen caught sight of an airspeeder with two people about to board. He speeded down the walkway jumping into it before they could react. "Sorry folks, Jedi business" apologized Owen.

He immediately took the speeder high in the air to the vicinity of the mysterious Sniper; Owen panned around finding nothing. For a second he thought he lost him but out of nowhere a rocket hit the bow of the speeder almost blowing it in two! He then caught sight of the Sniper hovering just a ways in front of him on a jetpack. Hitting the thrust on the throttle he went zooming towards the Sniper at an uncanny speed; the speeder came too fast for the Sniper connecting with him as he was tossed onto a nearby building.

Owen bailed on the airspeeder as it was falling apart and jumped for where the Sniper landed. Cartwheeling onto the building's rooftop he drew his lightsaber, surprisingly the mysterious Sniper that nearly killed him and Arca was knocked out from the crash lying motionless on the rooftop. Owen walked over to him very carefully, getting closer he noticed the Sniper was wearing a black body suit with an armored chest plate and arm/leg guards. The armor was unique in design, clear enough Owen could see himself, along with the body suit he sported black boots and gauntlets. Peeking in closer he noticed that the Sniper was wearing a bulky helmet with a piece of garb draped in the back flowing down to his shoulders, like everything else about him it looked very unique and seemed almost ceremonial. Owen went to subdue the Masked Assailant but was greeted with a kick square in his face.

He fell back nearly unconscious from the sudden strike as the Masked Assailant picked himself up hastily trying to repair his jetpack. Owen quickly leapt up surprising the Masked Assailant. "Who are you?" he sternly asked.

The Padawan got no response except a glare from the black browed eyes of the helmet; the Masked Assailant then put his arms in the form of an x to his chest and retracted two sword blades from beneath his forearms. He then motioned his hand egging Owen Sun on. With no hesitation he struck with his saber, every strike was harridly parried however as he blocked each attempt with his forearm blades. Above the vast Anaxes Citadel Owen and the Masked Assailant continued to clash with neither gaining any advantage, finally after several minutes of fighting Owen sensed a weakness in his technique swinging for his legs but that proved to be a mistake as the Masked Assailant blocked him and thrust his blade into Owens hand, he then kicked him in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

In tremendous pain he immediately dropped his lightsaber; the Masked Assailant put away his forearm blades adjusting his jetpack as Owen lied on the ground wondering if his hand was still in one piece. He ignited his jetpack and began to thrust upwards, hand or no hand Owen knew he couldn't let him escape. Getting the momentum he needed the Masked Assailant got some height and began to disembark but with everything he had left Owen Force jumped up onto his back, the force of the impact jarred him as they hovered dangerously in the busy skies of Anaxes. Punching with his good hand Owen tried to do whatever he could to halt his escape, he grabbed at him struggling to get the Jedi off his back but he suddenly found himself in a modified sleeper hold. After several seconds of struggling he began to fade going limp, sensing victory Owen loosened his grip. That would be all he needed as the Masked Assailant suddenly elbowed Owen in the face plummeting him to the building below, while shaken by the fall he managed to pull himself up again but as he rose the Masked Assailant was in wait firing a small dart from his wrist into Owens neck.

His vision faded and suddenly he saw three Masked Assailants in his view, Owen fell to the ground knocked out as the tranquilizer dart had done its damage. He then shot off upwards into the skies of Anaxes…

Several hours later as night started to descend on Anaxes Owen awoke to the sounds of a loud airspeeder nearby, his eyes fluttered open looking up to see his patched up Master helping him to his feet. "I see you've done well my Padawan" stated Arca.

With dim strength left Owen responded the best he could. "_Uunhh…no Master…he got away_"

"Let's get you some help" assisted Arca just noticing his severely mangled hand.

He placed him in the speeder as Owen passed out again. There would be even more questions now that would unfortunately remain unanswered as the Masked Assailant got away nearly killing both of them, Arca was no doubt upset wanting an explanation as to just what the hell had happened?

* * *

**The next day Owen awoke in the Jedi Medical Corps Infirmary** **of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.**

Still a bit groggy and disoriented from the bacta tank Owen slowly opened his eyes. "_Uunhh_" he groaned.

"Easy my Padawan, you're not fully recovered yet" advised Arca.

Owen suddenly remembered his altercation with the Masked Assailant leading to his inevitable escape, particularly what happened to his hand. Frantically he looked down checking on the damage done only to discover it wrapped in bandages. "You were pretty banged up when I got you here, the _Jedi Healers_ and medical droids did a lot better than the doctors on Anaxes" informed Arca.

Arca then moved his shoulder with his arm wrapped in a sling in discomfort remembering the two who worked on him. "They weren't the best doctors but it was all I could find on such short notice"

"Is my hand-" Owen was cut off by Arca.

"Calm yourself my young Padawan your hand is still intact, the doctors didn't fair too well in their repairs but once I got you here the Jedi Healers took care of the rest, the bacta tank healed most of your wounds along with the majority of damage to your hand" assured Arca.

"But you will still need more time for the rest of you to heal" he added.

"Jedi Healers?" questioned Owen. "Then we must be back at the Temple"

"Correct, after I informed the Council on what transpired they insisted we leave Anaxes and speak with them immediately" updated Arca.

"Are you going to be okay Master?" asked Owen looking concerned over his severe injury.

Arca smirked. "I'll be fine Owen, its not the first time your Master has faced grave injury ha-ha" he chuckled recalling his many bumps and bruises over his hard life as a Jedi.

Owen gazed to the bed in shame. "What is it my Padawan?" queried Arca.

"I failed Master, he got away, I let him escape" he replied.

"Owen I've been waiting to ask you this for a while now, what exactly happened up on that rooftop?" wondered Arca.

"Well, from what I can recall after I left you in the cantina I…"

Owen went on to describe the entire event to his Master, including his perilous fight with the Masked Assailant.

"So you can see now Master I failed you" declared Owen wrapping up his story.

"No Owen, you did the best you could, sometimes I forget how young you still are, you've learned much over the past several years, more than any I've ever trained but you must remember you are still learning and this Masked Assailant you described was a skilled bounty hunter no doubt and a skilled bounty hunter can be a match for any Jedi" consoled Arca.

"Even so Master I feel I've let the Council down" he dejected.

"Owen the bounty hunter was able to avoid detection from us yet still you sensed something when I did not, even after I was wounded you went after him and did your duty as a Jedi" assured Arca.

"I know Master but I've never failed you or the Council before, I just feel-" Owen was cut off by is Master.

"Everyone fails my Padawan, no one, not even a Jedi is perfect, every Jedi admittedly ornot in some small shape or form has tasted defeat" stated the wise Master Arca.

"Yes Master, _(sigh)_ as always you are right" understood Owen.

"You should be commended by your actions, not ashamed; you've served the Order valiantly" praised Arca.

Silence hung in the air for a moment as he weighed his Masters wise words…

"So what happens now?" Owen wondered.

"We are to see the Council to be debriefed about everything on Anaxes, with the information you gathered about the bounty hunter I'm sure the Council will know what to do next" notified Arca.

Owen arose from his bed still feeling the effects of his many wounds. "_Augh!_" he moaned.

"Whoa, whoa easy now Owen, you get some more rest and let that hand heal, we'll go see the Council when you're ready" recommended Arca.

He disagreed but realized his Master knew best. "Very well Master, I'll stay put"

The medical droid hovered by giving him a final bacta injection. "Let the bacta do its job, I'll see you in a few hours" departed Arca leaving the Jedi Temples Infirmary.

But as Arca made his way out the door Owen needed to know one last thing. "Master before you go, I was wondering even now why would a bounty hunter be after us?"

"I don't know Owen, he was skilled and those weren't exactly bounty hunter tactics he used" answered Arca.

"We've made lots of enemies over the years Master but the only ones I could see pulling off an endeavor like this would be the Hutts, could be reprisal for what happened years ago on Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa" considered Owen.

"We can't be too sure, the Hutts are known for their disregard for the law but attacking two Jedi…it just seems out of their league, no I'm afraid we may never know who hired him but one things for certain, he tried to kill us and the Council will not tolerate this" Arca retorted.

"But we'll discuss it later with the Council, you get some rest, I'll be back later" advised Arca departing.

Hours passed with Owen awaking to find his hand almost completely healed, removing the bandages he made his way to the _Temple Dormitories_ to his quarters changing into his customary Jedi garments and robe. As he met up with his Master they entered the Council chambers to find Masters Yoda, Windu, Mundi, Koon and Poof all in attendance, the rest of the Council were away on other unknown Republic issues.

Arca and Owen approached the Council.

Windu caught their approach. "Master Arca, Padawan Sun, it is good to see you both alive again"

"Yes, it seems you two have a habit of finding trouble" discerned Mundi.

"_We have heard very little of your encounter with this mysterious enemy, do you care to elaborate on what happened?" questioned Koon from his antiox breath mask his Kel Dor species required. _

"Well as I informed you on Anaxes we were taken by surprise, after being wounded I instructed my Padawan to go after him" informed Arca.

"Um yes, how feel you?" asked Yoda noticing the sling.

"I've had better days, for now the bacta combined with my Force heal can only do so much" admonished Arca.

"Hm yes, continue" motioned Yoda.

From there Owen picked up the story and began to tell the Council of his perilous encounter with the Masked Assailant…

"As I approached he was already knocked out from the crash" continued Owen.

"What did this Masked Assailant look like?" asked Windu.

"Yes, I am curious as well?" questioned Mundi growing more interested.

Owen did his best to describe his unique attire- the body suit, clear armor, plus of course the bulky helmet and assumed ceremonial garb.

The detailed description seemed to unsettle the Council as Owen could feel their unrest through the Force. "Are you sure of this Padawan Sun, we need to be absolutely certain" questioned Poof.

"Well…yes of course" he replied unnervingly.

Windu gave Yoda a concerned look almost as if they knew who he was talking about.

There was a moment of grave silence in the circular chambers.

Finally, Arca got up the nerve. "We believe him to be a bounty hunter, possibly hired by the Hutts in the _Y'Toub_ system for interfering in their slave and smuggling operations years ago"

"No, not Hutts but the dark side I sense here" stated Yoda.

Arca and Owen looked at each other both confused and concerned, after a hesitating nod from the rest of the Council Windu spilled the truth of the situation. "We know of this, this Masked Assailant as you called him we have seen him before, it has been some time since he's traveled in Republic space but by your description there's no mistaking it must be him" explained Windu.

"The Council has known of this for some time, we thought his actions had ceased but his attempt on your lives proves that he is continuing with his operation" clarified Mundi.

"The Council knew of this?" questioned Arca out of turn.

"Um yes, through the Force hard to detect is Masked Assailant, ability to mask himself even from the Council, but certain are we that strike down Jedi wherever they may be he is" Yoda enlightened in his usual broken basic.

"_We believe that someone has hired him to assassinate Jedi and Jedi alone" divulged Koon through his breath mask._

"But bounty hunters don't do that kind of work" examined Arca.

"No, bounty hunter he is not but _Assassin_ he is" stated Yoda.

Arca and Owen were astounded. "Why didn't the Council let the rest of the Order know what was going on?" questioned Arca once again out of turn.

"The Council does not hold itself accountable to you Master Arca" stated Mundi defending the Jedi Council.

Mace held up his hand calling off the defensive Ki-Adi-Mundi. "We didn't yet know the identity of this Assassin and news of this getting out would only disrupt our efforts of trying to track him down" updated Windu.

"_And the fact he disappeared for so long, the Council came to the decision that he had stopped his assassinations" added the Kel Dor Koon._

"But stopped them he has not, time now to deal with threat before more Jedi lives are lost" Yoda advised.

"What are you suggesting?" wondered the silent Poof.

"The Council will confer on the issue, leave us to deliberate and we will decide what shall happen next" ended Windu.

With that Arca and Owen left the Council chambers waiting on the steps of the Jedi Temple for the Council's decision. "Master how could the Council not warn us of such dangerous information?" wondered Owen questioning the Council's methods having faced the Assassin first hand.

"It puzzles me as well my Padawan, there must be some other force at work here for the Council to take such precaution" pondered Arca.

A _Temple Caretaker_ approached the two Jedi. "The Council is ready for you"

They entered the Council chambers once again.

"Deliberated we have on issue threatening our Order" began Yoda.

"We deem that this Assassin will strike again if not stopped" informed Windu.

"Therefore we have decided that you young Sun will track this _Jedi Assassin_ down and bring him to justice, then we shall determine just who he is working for" supported Mundi.

"Me?" he questioned pointing to himself.

"Yes, you Owen" replied Windu.

"But what about my Master, shouldn't he come with me?" questioned Owen.

"Thought on this much we have, Master Arca though brave and strong to take you on mission in no condition he is" perceived Yoda.

Owen was hesitant about doing this alone remembering the altercation on Anaxes. "B-But I am just a mere Padawan, shouldn't you send a more capable Jedi…Jedi Knight Kenobi perhaps" suggested Owen.

"If we were to send Obi-Wan or any other Jedi for that matter it would reveal the secret amongst the Council" educated Windu.

"Beside the point he is busy training young Skywalker" added Poof.

"I'm afraid your encounter with the Assassin has brought you into this Padawan Sun, you are the only two outside the Council who know of our dire situation, we would like to keep it that way" clarified Mundi.

"Know of your reservations we do but little choice does the Council have, stand by and watch no longer we can" explained Yoda.

"_The Force has made its choice, we trust that you will succeed Padawan Sun" stated Koon._

Owen didn't know what to say, everything was happening so fast; he was still shaken from Anaxes. Although the Council had very much painted themselves into a corner they felt given his skill Owen could succeed in his task. "Where would I even begin, the Assassin could be anywhere by now?" questioned Owen.

"After Arca contacted us about the Assassin several probe droids were sent to follow his ship, according to reports we discovered in the coreward database we believe it to be a cloakable spy vessel by the name of _The Apparition_" divulged Windu.

"Our latest scans indicate it is in the _Middle Rim_ region, we concur, he is on the forest world of _Kashyyyk_" informed Poof.

"Kashyyyk, the _Wookiee_ homeworld why would he be there?" wondered Owen.

"We deem he is there to poach the fur trade" explained Poof.

"You mean poaching the Wookiees" confirmed Owen.

"Um yes, kill then sell their hides no doubt" added Yoda.

"While you're there try to stay as discreet as possible, I doubt the Wookiees would enjoy seeing a Jedi on their world" advised Windu.

"_Remember you will be out of comm. range so you'll truly be alone on this mission" cautioned Koon._

"But enough talk, you must leave us now, I trust you will fulfill your mandate set by the Council, May the Force be with you Owen" wished Mundi.

"May the Force be with you" the rest of the Council said in unison.

Apprehensive Owen left the Council chambers with his Master; on their way down the turbolift he questioned himself and the mission. "Master I'm not sure if I can do this on my own"

"My young Padawan, you are the most gifted student I have ever trained, understand you already have the skills to accomplish this task it is merely a matter of you believing in yourself" imparted Arca.

"The ability is already inside you my Padawan, that is why the Council has put their faith in you, face your fear, conquer your doubt and you will complete this task" stated the wise Arca.

"Yes Master, I-I will do my best" replied Owen insecurely.

Owen readied himself for his toughest challenge yet as even though a large doubt still loomed in his mind the words of his Master had inspired him like nothing else ever could. Win or lose the Jedi Council had put their faith in him; time would tell if he would succeed. Owen Sun was to find the Jedi Assassin and bring him to justice.


	15. Chapter 14: The Hunt is On

_Authors Note:_ _It was hard to describe in words my vision for the Assassins helmet,_ _so when you're reading the story just picture it_ _somewhat like a cross between the Predators mask from the movie and the Imperial Scout Troopers helmet_ _from Episode VI and the rest of it as described._

* * *

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 14: The Hunt is On**

Owens _Jedi Starfighter_ exited hyperspace, ejecting from his hyperdrive ring the lush and green Kashyyyk came into view, he made a quick pass around the planet scanning for the Jedi Assassins ship _The Apparition_. Its advanced cloaking device made it difficult to spot but around the top rim of the planet his scanners picked up a faint reading, bringing his Starfighter in closer he completed a full scan of the immediate area and sure enough found the ship cloaked nearby. Owen had found the Jedi Assassins ship but his scan revealed no one on board. "He must already be on Kashyyyk, his ship is probably remote activated" said Owen to himself.

Wasting no time he brought his Starfighter in.

Owen entered Kashyyyk's atmosphere, kilometer after kilometer of wroshyr trees dominated the planets surface making it hard to land but after several passes he was able to find a perfect landing spot nestled into the forest. "_Humph_, must have been expecting me" he joked.

He slowly landed his Jedi Starfighter and used the ship's sensor array to scan for any movement, with the ship Owen had been commissioned an R4-P astromech droid to aid on his mission. "R4, boost the sensors strength to maximum" ordered Owen needing more power.

Picking up random beasts and creatures from the forest they waited a few minutes for the right scan, then suddenly the R4 droid whistled and beeped sensing something. "Yes R4 I see it too" said Owen.

"It's quite a ways from here but it might just be what I'm looking for" he said looking over his Starfighters console display.

Owen leapt out of the Starfighters hatch. "You stay here and watch the ship, I'll be back shortly"

The R4 droid groaned in response. "Don't worry the ships beacon will keep most of the creatures away, I'll be back soon" said Owen as he left darting through the night forest.

Owen had been to Kashyyyk only once before on a peace keeping mission with Master Arca a few years previous, he knew very little about the planet except that the Wookiees were the ones in charge and they didn't take kindly to outsiders on their world so Owen knew he had to be discreet as the Council advised.

For several minutes leading into an hour Owen followed his datapads portable scanner through the dangerous forests of Kashyyyk serenaded by _krek beetles_ all around him. "_Blast_, where is he?" said Owen to himself looking through the thick forest.

Then, by pure chance he caught sight of a small light off in the darkness, it was quite the distance but he began towards it getting himself close enough to spot it with his macrobinoculars. The dim light came into focus and appeared to be a small fire; Owen got closer and waited in the distance looking over his scanner once more. _"Whatever_ _it is should be right there" he thought._

Owen waited and waited up to the point where he considered if he should approach or not but suddenly two figures then emerged from behind a wroshyr tree. He promptly whipped out his macrobinoculars again to get a better look, focusing in on the two he had found the Assassin, but the other figure was lizard-like in appearance. "Must be a _Trandoshan_" said Owen to himself.

He remembered his encounter with the warlike species the last time he was on Kashyyyk with his Master. The two seemed to be organizing a deal, Owen then panned around to the fire and saw plenty of Wookiee corpses litter the area. _"They must be negotiating on a poaching deal" he thought._

Time dragged on and he knew he had to make his move or the Assassin would escape. _"Well, it's either now or never" thought Owen._

He took a moment to prepare himself for his first action alone; Owen looked skywards to the bright moons of Kashyyyk. "May the Force guide me" he said to himself.

Owen stealthily moved in remembering his Jedi training making sure to not make any noise moving past a family of _tach creatures_, quietly leaping onto a wroshyr tree he Force jumped from tree to tree until he was right under the two.

* * *

**Meanwhile down below.**

"This is not the amount we discussed" threatened the Trandoshan with a series of hisses, growls and grunts in his native _Dosh_ tongue.

"_It's either this or nothing" replied the stern Assassin through his helmet voicebox._

The Trandoshan then caught sight of some dust and debris falling to their heads; looking up he saw nothing but darkness until a yellow blade was suddenly ignited.

The Trandoshan snarled in his primitive tongue but was too late as Owen jumped down and sliced him in two, he then turned his blade towards the surprised Assassin. "Surprised to see me" he simply said.

Without a seconds hesitation the Assassin kicked him in the gut but Owen caught his foot in time and blocked it, standing on just one leg Owen instantly kicked the other out from under him knocking the Assassin to the ground. He quickly rebounded however tossing a flash grenade towards Owens feet, the flash blinded him and the Assassin escaped through the forest. The footrace was on as Owen slowly collected himself and went after him; he pulled out his lightsaber to hack through the wild, untamed brush as he ran after the Assassin in the distance. After awhile though the pace had quickened and Owen lost him to the thick forested jungle of Kashyyyk. "I can't let him get away" he said pulling out his portable scanner.

Owen scanned the area profusely but nothing came up, he looked around frantically trying to see any signs of the Assassin but there was nothing. _"He covered his tracks well" thought Owen._

Just when it seemed he'd lost him suddenly three swift objects emerged on the scanner, the Assassin had shot three tiny circular cutting blades at him. Owen instantly drew his lightsaber and swatted two of them away, the other spiked into a nearby tree. "_(Whew)_, I'm one lucky Jedi, those things would've went right through me" he commented.

As the adrenaline wore off Owen quickly refocused himself, using his datapad he plotted the blades trajectory then turned west darting through some of Kashyyyk's harshest woodland cutting through the thick undergrowth and tough kashyy vines in his way. _"Can't lose him" he thought._

Then off in the distance finally Owen caught sight of him again, he quickly darted towards him. The Assassin had come to a dead end as a large overgrown wroshyr tree stump blocked his path. He bobbed his head about trying to find a way past but it was too late Owen had caught up with him. "No jetpack I see" he remarked.

The Assassin turned around knowing once again he'd have to go through this Jedi if he wanted to escape, with that he drew his forearm blades that Owen knew all too well. A shiver went through his mended hand as he remembered their altercation on Anaxes, suddenly a rise of emotion began to brew in Owen, but his trained Jedi mind pushed aside his anxiety and doubt as the Assassin charged at him murderously trying to cut him in two. Owen blocked each strike as the Assassin wasn't playing around, he wanted him dead.

* * *

**Meanwhile far above in the trees.**

A group of Wookiees tensely watch the fight as in the dark Kashyyyk night Owens yellow lightsaber and the Assassin's shimmering forearm blades tell the story; all they could make out was the sparks and flashes from their duel.

The Assassin continued to take the fight to Owen as he blocked his tenacious strikes; once again the unrelenting apprehension that sank in the young Padawans gut began to creep into his thoughts, it affected his judgment and threw him on the defensive. He started to wonder if the Council had misplaced their faith in him, Owens self-doubt proved to be his biggest obstacle, but just as things seemed to be at there worst he remembered the inspirational words of his Master before the mission. He took them to heart as new confidence sprang up in him, with renewed vigor and zeal Owen showed his true skill as he suddenly surprised the Assassin throwing him clearly on the defensive. Striking as hard as he could with each blow he quickly pushed him back, then catching the Assassin off guard he began twirling his saber rapidly in a circle. The unpredictable technique slowly backed the Assassin into a corner, with no response to the frantic twirling of Owens yellow lightsaber he suddenly ceased the spiral and kicked the Assassin in the chest knocking him down. Getting back up Owen wasted little time as he Force pushed the Assassin into a tree stump, as he collected the wind knocked out of him the cunning Assassin got up again and shot a cable from his wrist that wrapped itself around Owen.

He fell to the ground helpless. "What else you got" Owen joked.

The Assassin cracked a smile from underneath his bulky helmet to the Jedi's witty remark, with haste he quickly slingshot his way over the overgrown stump using his cable. Owen tried reaching for his saber but couldn't get his hands free as the cable tightened around him, so steadying his mind he promptly pulled it back towards him with the Force, then using his saber freed himself and went back after the Assassin. Owen Force jumped over the stump and panned around looking once more for the Jedi Assassin. "He couldn't have gotten far" he said to himself.

Then looking up in the trees he heard what sounded like an engine roaring, suddenly out of nowhere a rocket exploded right at his feet! Owen Force jumped up onto another wroshyr tree just in the nick of time avoiding the blast. _"That was too close" he thought._

But the noise of the engine was confirmed as Owen looked up and could see that the Assassin had his jetpack back. Another rocket was fired blowing the thick wroshyr tree in half, Owen leapt off just in time again though. The Assassin panned around the treetops scanning for the pesky Jedi, sensing the Assassins confusion he ignited his blade and Force threw it at him but it didn't connect as the Assassins agile jetpack whirled him out of danger, Owens yellow saber then spun back to him. "_Damn_, missed" he cursed sternly.

Now that the Assassin knew were Owen was he made no mistake firing rocket after rocket into the trees below blowing up the whole section of forest. Down below Owen did the best he could to avoid the explosion but Jedi or no Jedi he was caught in the blast. A rocket hit the tree Owen was perched on and he was blasted clear of the area, after the fireworks stopped the Assassin scanned the destroyed area to make sure he got him. _"Humph, get up after that Jedi" said the Assassin coldly._

Satisfied he was dead the Assassin then climbed higher above the engulfing smoke and fire of the ruined forest with his jetpack and tapped the control panel on his wrist computer. The Jedi Assassins ship _The Apparition_ then appeared into the atmosphere above him; he quickly uncloaked his ship and made his way in leaving Kashyyyk behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile all the way down on the forest floor** **a charred and broken Owen Sun lay unconscious.**

Owen slowly came to making sure he was still in one piece. "_Uunhh_" he moaned picking himself up.

He immediately noticed a large burnt hole through his Jedi robe. "_(Whew)_, thank the Force"

Finding his bearings Owen looked around, all that was left were fallen burnt up wroshyr trees and charred vegetation all around him, the Assassin had hit the area good and now was gone. "I've got to try and catch up with him" he said to himself.

But Owen suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force, igniting his blade he panned around the area, he was being watched. Whatever it is was getting closer, he then saw movement in the trees and nearby bushes. His Padawan heart beat faster and faster, it wasn't the Assassin, he started to become rattled. Owen quickly refocused himself remembering his training and the Code that was his life. _"There is no emotion, there is peace…" he thought closing his eyes to see with the Force. _

All of a sudden a group of Wookiees descended from the trees directly upon him. **"Grrraaawwwwrrr!"**

They had him surrounded as Owen fell back into his saber stance. "I'm not here to hurt you" he said trying to calm the angry Wooks down.

With a series of snarls, grunts and growls they responded sounding very irritated. Owen didn't even begin to understand _Shyriiwook_ so as a sign of good faith he put away his lightsaber. While still on the defensive the group seemed to calm down a bit more.

He extended his hand slowly. "See, I-" Owen was violently interrupted by a giant paw of one of the Wookiees.

Owen was knocked out instantly; they then picked him up and carried him through the forest to their village at the behest of their _Wookiee Chieftain_.

The Wookiees entered their Chieftains hut and threw Owen to the floor relaying the disturbance in the forest, jarring him awake Owen slowly opened his eyes to find a large gash on his forehead; the Wookiees claws had done its damage. With a gazed look up he found himself standing in front of the Wookiee Chieftain _Tarfful_. "Why have you come to our world Jeedi?" growled Tarfful in his Shyriiwook tongue.

Owen hadn't a clue of what to say, he obviously couldn't understand the large Wookiee and had no form of translation, from his appearance however he could tell that this was a Wookiee of importance, the Chieftain began to grow impatient. _"What am I going to do, Arca was the translator last time" he thought. _

He then stood up as the Wookiees prepared for the Outsiders explanation. _"I could try Basic" Owen thought._

He gave it a shot. "I don't understand Shyriiwook" replied Owen.

"What did the Human say?" growled one of the Wookiees standing behind Owen.

"He doesn't understand our tongue" explained Tarfful who seemed to understand _Galactic Basic_.

Owen didn't have time for this; he knew what was counting on him and had to get back to his ship immediately. "Listen, I may not understand you but if you can understand me I need to get back to my ship and catch that Assassin" stated Owen.

"So you're the Jeedi the masked one was trying to kill" moaned Tarfful.

"I don't wish to hurt any of you but I must be allowed to leave, now" pleaded Owen sensing an agreement.

Owen began towards the wicker huts door but was abruptly stopped by one of the Wookiees. **"Rrraaawwwwrrr!" he snarled.** **"You're not going anywhere Jeedi!"**

Tarfful weighed what to do with this Jeedi, after several careful moments he came to his decision. "Very well, for helping us with the Trandoshan slaver I'll shall let you leave" growled Tarfful.

The group of Wookiees behind Owen growled violently in disagreement. "My decision is final, you will let this one go, he killed the slaver" barked Tarfful.

"But part of our sacred forest has been destroyed because of this _Outsider_!" growled one of the Wookiees.

Tarfful stood up off his Chieftains chair. **"GRRRAAAWWWWRRR!" he roared savagely. "You will obey my orders!"**

Owens heart skipped a beat from the ferocious growl. _"For my sake I hope everything's going okay" he thought concerned._

"Now take this Jeedi away before others in the village see him" ordered Tarfful.

Two of the Wookiees grabbed him by the arms forcefully, they were about to remove him when Owen realized there was no way he'd get there in time, he needed a faster way to get to his ship. "Wait, I need your help, please!" pleaded Owen being dragged off.

Tarfful stopped them. "Wait; let me hear what the Jeedi has to say"

They let him go confirming what Owen already knew, he understood him.

"I am grateful that you've heard me, but I need to get back to my ship, it could be miles from here, please, I need something that can get me there faster" explained Owen.

Silence hung in the Kashyyyk night for what seemed like a lifetime. "Fine, it is agreed then Outsider, you helped us, now we'll help you" agreed the Wookiee Chieftain.

"Give the Outsider one of the _Katarn_ beasts and send him on his way" ordered Tarfful.

Owen sensed they had come to an agreement. "Thank you" he said as the two Wookiees removed him from their Wookiee Chieftains hut.

The Wookiees took Owen to one of their tamed Katarn beats "Now be on your way Outsider!" snarled the Wookiee in disgust.

Owen jumped up onto the creature and with a snap of the reins rode it out of the Wookiee village back off into the forest. Following his datapads scanner through the thick underbrush after just a half-hour he had found his ship using the resourceful Katarn but began to feel lightheaded as the gash on his forehead from the powerful Wookiees claws hadn't closed. Bleeding profusely he placed his hand on his wound concentrating with the Force, a few seconds later it was gone. Under the wisdom of his great Master Owens Force healing power had come a long way in five years, he was now an adept able to heal larger wounds and abrasions, still no where near the greatest of the Jedi Healers who could mend flesh and bone. "_Augh_, now that feels better" he commented as his lightheadedness dissipated.

But just as Owen got off the Katarn he heard a loud earsplitting squeal bellow from the forest, the Katarn went feral as its instincts kicked in nearly trampling Owen. Regrettably for the beast he ran straight into a giant _Urnsori'is_, these insect-like beasts were merciless killers with uncanny intelligence and quickness, the Wookiees revered them for there killing prowess often falling to them in battle. The giant beast wasted little time sinking its incisor-like teeth into the hopeless Katarn; its fatally poisonous bite instantly overtook the unlucky creature as it began to consume the Katarn whole. "Time to go" remarked Owen.

The monstrous beast wasn't finished however as it immediately turned its attention to a fleeing Owen Sun snapping its large, jagged teeth at him, he rolled out of the way as it tried crushing him with its rigidly, long legs. "R4, start the ship!" yelled Owen as he continued to dodge the Urnsori'is legs.

Growing impatient the Urnsori'is let out another ear shattering squeal not used to its prey putting up much of a fight. The Jedi Starfighter slowly ascended, R4 kept the ship in range for his Master to jump for. Just as the Urnsori'is had Owen cornered next to a wroshyr tree he leapt as high as he could with the Force and caught the end of the Starfighters wing, pulling himself up and into the cockpit the Urnsori'is snapped at Owens dangling foot just missing it. "Alright R4, let's get out of here" he said in relief as the defeated Urnsori'is let out one last squeal at its escaped prey.

Owen quickly took the ship high and into Kashyyyk's orbit, scanning for any signs of the Jedi Assassin he hoped it wasn't too late, but it was, the Assassin was long gone. "_Blast it_, he got away" he cursed.

Suddenly a volley of green plasma connected with the wing of his Jedi Starfighter, collecting himself from the fierce jolt of the surprise attack he figured there was no way on Coruscant it could be the Jedi Assassin. _"Nah, couldn't be" he thought. _

Owen was surprised to say the least as the sleekly, silver plated _Apparition_ uncloaked firing on all cylinders towards his ship. "By the stars he's still here" he stated in disbelief.

He didn't have much time to get himself organized as the Assassins ship let loose with four proton torpedoes; Owen dipped the nose of his Starfighter taking him into a steep dive but the torpedoes were already locked onto his ship, one way or another they were going to hit something. "This is where the fun begins" stated Owen reengaging himself.

Owen had to think fast as the proton torpedoes were gaining. "R4 I need you to fire the spare part canisters" he ordered frantically.

With a sudden jerk the parts ejected from his Jedi Starfighter, following their target trajectory the torpedoes converged on the scattered fragments and exploded violently. Owen received a fierce jolt for his trouble.

Coming back around the northern orbit of Kashyyyk he couldn't quite believe what his sensors were telling him, the Jedi Assassin was gone. "What?" he said irritated. "Where did he go?"

His ship never went to hyperspace and there was no record of him landing anywhere, it was as if he disappeared. Owen furrowed his blond eyebrows wondering what to do next. "_(Sigh) _Well R4, I'm not sure what we do next" stated Owen both confused and agitated.

He sat there for what seemed like forever. _"Well I can't just sit here, I better make another pass" he thought._

Suddenly it hit him. "Wait a parsec" he recalled.

Owen was so focused on the Assassin he blindly forgot about his ships advanced cloaking device, it had jammed his radar and sensors while all the while lining itself up for a perfect shot. His Starfighters radar suddenly bleeped back online, the Assassin was right on top of him. "There he is R4, coming in at two ten" he confirmed.

Uncloaking _The Apparitions _rapid-firing laser cannons let loose an array of fire, Owens Jedi senses kicked in as he evaded most of the well-planned assault. He couldn't avoid all of it though; one of his rear thrusters had been knocked out. "Boy those laser cannons sure do pack a punch" remarked Owen.

Even as his ship began to go critical he could still fly on the one thruster. "R4 see what you can do, another hit like that and we'll be a floating bullseye" he commented.

With his Starfighter in a precarious state he couldn't very well continue dogfighting the Assassins superior ship, he needed to think of a plan fast or he'd be space dust. Careening around one of Kashyyyk's moons another melee of plasma fire connected with his hull. _"Augh, can't keep this up much more" he thought. _

Running out of time and space Owen then thought of an idea, it was risky but he didn't have much choice. As the Assassins ship came around again he hit his Starfighters breaks completely surprising _The Apparition_ letting it go by. With a clear line of fire Owen wasted no time opening up with all his twin-barrel laser cannons could muster, the sudden barrage was a success piercing his shields, the Assassins engines were a mess. The two seemed to switch places now as the desperate maneuver by Owen had worked, the Assassin couldn't continue the fight needing to land for repairs. Unexpectedly the ship cloaked, then in an instant rocketed to hyperspace, but before he departed the Assassin left a little surprise for the pesky Jedi. _"Enjoy these Jedi" said the cold voice of the Assassins helmet voicebox._

It didn't take long for Owen to realize that the Assassin was gone, he had escaped…again. "_For galaxy's sake_ he got away, please tell me you got his hyperspace coordinates R4" he wondered.

Relieved his R4 droid beeped that he had them. "Good, we'll have to follow him" replied Owen.

But just as Owen was about to lock back into his Starfighters hyperspace ring his R4 droid suddenly began whistling and beeping erratically. "What do you mean?" asked Owen confused.

Suddenly a large circular mine exploded next to the wing of his Starfighter! "What in space was that?" asked Owen in a panic.

In a long series of beeps, toots and whistles his R4 droid explained their precarious situation. The Assassin had left a field of seeker mines behind, if he made any attempt to jump to hyperspace or even power up his Starfighter the mines would track and destroy his ship. "Great, now what?" he wondered.

Not wanting to draw in any more mines Owen powered down his Starfighter. "I'll give that Assassin something he is crafty" he stated perplexed.

Almost an hour passed and Owen was still stuck floating aimlessly. _"C'mon Sun, think, think what would Master Arca do?" he thought._

It wasn't just figuring a way out, his air was almost gone and with no life support he would soon freeze to death in the coldness of space. Owen had to think of something or he'd soon be a frozen corpse.

But then looking out his cockpit window Owen noticed one of the moons of Kashyyyk, he suddenly thought of a dangerous idea, the moon seemed in range enough for his intended plan. Normally Owen wouldn't risk the life of anything even an unimportant moon on a backwater planet but these were extenuating circumstances, he had to go after that Assassin. "Alright R4, get ready to power up the ship" he ordered.

The droid moaned for his safety. "Don't worry, I have a plan" assured Owen.

With a slight flicker the engines came back online, Owen didn't waste any time he immediately darted towards the Kashyyyk moon. Checking his scanners it was working, the whole field was right behind him but was fast gaining, to his fortune several of the mines exploded upon entering the moons small atmosphere. Still, more than a few were right on his tail and it would only take one of the large circular mines to destroy his ship.

The moon looked almost like a clone of Kashyyyk as Owen passed over a large mountain face, he didn't have much of a choice as the remaining mines were gaining. Turning back around he brought himself in lower nearly grazing the top of the wroshyr forest. "Hang on R4, this is gonna be close" warned Owen.

Plunging towards the mountain head-on Owen pulled up just inches from his own demise, but his plan worked what remained of the deadly minefield smashed into the mountain face turning it into a fireball. Owen careened past the decimated mountain as flames ripped across its surface from the powerful explosion. "So much for diplomatic immunity" said Owen sarcastically.

He promptly took his Jedi Starfighter back into space and locked into his hyperdrive ring punching in the correct coordinates. "Looks like we're home free R4"

With a sudden jerk they shot to hyperspace following the Assassins route, the Force only knew where they were headed as they soared through the endless stars of space…


	16. Chapter 15: The Hideout

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 15: The Hideout**

Owens departure from hyperspace seemed long overdue. Maybe he had gone off-course, maybe the Assassin had given him the slip or maybe he had purposely given him the wrong hyperspace coordinates to lose the pesky Jedi? Whatever the reason he started to think the worst, had he lost the crafty Assassin yet again? For what seemed like the millionth time in his unknown trek through hyperspace Owen checked his position on his Starfighters galaxy map trying to confirm his destination. Then suddenly nearly knocking him over his Jedi Starfighter left hyperspace with a violent jolt, relieved that he had finally arrived somewhere he looked about from his cockpit window not seeing much of anything. However, as he maneuvered through a small asteroid field the stars gave way to a nearby planet, venturing in closer Owen kept a watchful eye for any ambushes or traps like before, not knowing where he was the last thing he wanted was to get stuck out here. After a careful approach he had arrived, with its rough, murky black/brown appearance the world itself looked too unstable to support life, he didn't recognize the planet nor did it show up on his galaxy map. "Just how far have I gone?" Owen wondered.

"R4 are you certain these are the right coordinates?" he asked.

The droid beeped back a yes. "Then where in space are we?" wondered Owen annoyed.

Logging in to his ships onboard computer he checked the systems databank for any information on his location, all he could find was his position on the galaxy map; they had indeed gone quite a ways and were on the very tip of the Outer Rim bordering into _Wild Space_, but he couldn't find anything on the planet in the databanks records.

Owen let out a disappointed sigh. "R4 I need you to do a complete search of the systems databank on this location, cover everything" he explained.

After several tedious minutes of searching the astromech droid had something, with a long series of beeps, toots and whistles the droid explained what he found. R4 explained that the planet had yet to be categorized by the Republic and after sifting through small bits and pieces of information he determined through various smugglers routes and privateer reports the planet was a haven for escaping pirates and mercenaries looking to hide from coreward authority. Surprisingly however there were no ships in orbit or foreseeable structures on the surface, the planet looked like a rocky graveyard. "If the Assassin is here R4 he sure as heck drove everyone off in a hurry, this place should be swarming with criminal activity" pondered Owen.

"Were you able to recover the name of this place R4?" he asked.

The astromech droid beeped back the only name he could find.

"_Artus Prime_, I've never heard of such a place?" questioned Owen.

R4 was able to determine that the planet was in the early stages of a mining operation before the criminal interference and was abandoned by the infamous _Mining Guild_ corporation. "If the Mining Guild was able to be chased off then this place must be secret indeed, I'm not surprised the Jedi Council wasn't able to find him way out here" commented Owen.

"Can we be certain the Assassin is here R4?" asked Owen.

The droid moaned a negative response; there was too much interference from a nearby meteor storm.

Owen leaned back in his cockpit chair. "_(Sigh)_ I guess we'll have to go in and take a look but boost the sensors strength to maximum I don't want to be caught off-guard again, who knows what's out here?" he cautioned.

Ejecting from his Starfighters hyperdrive ring he took one last look at the shadowy planet before he brought his ship in, Owen had a very bad feeling about this place. But bad feelings aside he had a responsibility to bring this Jedi Assassin to justice. Getting past the planets murky atmosphere he got a good look at what awaited him below, with its mountainous rock and toxic green rivers of sludge it seemed like the planet had seen better days. "Looks rough down there" observed Owen.

Completing several thorough scans he found no trace of life on the surface. "This is ridiculous R4, the rocks too thick down there we could spend months scanning the planet and still find nothing, we've got to get lower" he stated irritated.

His R4-P astromech droid beeped the hazard in his request, flying low in such a rough environment was very dangerous. Owen was a skilled pilot no question but even some of the most renowned smuggler pilots wouldn't dare such a risk, it's a risk he would have to take however, he had to find that Assassin. "Alright, I'm bringing the ship down R4" he informed.

Relying on his astute Jedi sense he slowly glided over and under the rocky canyons of Artus Prime, his droid then made a keen observation, what if the Assassin simply wasn't here? Maybe he had in fact lost him? "He's here R4, I can feel it" Owen sensed.

After yet another pass of the area he had to once again plot a new search route, but then…

"Wait a second, I picking something up on radar, whatever it is…it's big" stated Owen.

* * *

**Meanwhile far-off in deep space on the fabled world of Byss.**

The meddling presence of the dark side lingered in the air as _Count Dooku_ and his Apprentice _Darth Drakus_ walk slowly across the blackened platform.

"Are you certain he cannot be traced back to us?" wondered Dooku.

"Yes Master" replied Drakus through his dark robe.

"It's hard for me to believe that a mere Assassin can kill Jedi" questioned Dooku.

"He will not fail us Master, I promise you" replied Drakus towering over Dooku.

"Good, soon our time will come and we will not have to hide behind Assassins any more" assured Dooku.

"We will continue to weaken the Jedi Order and when the time is right we shall strike with our armies" he confirmed.

"I am eager to exact vengeance on my homeworld" stated Drakus with his low, evil voice.

"Patience my Apprentice, the war will start soon and you will have your revenge, _Utapau_ will tremble before you" assured Dooku.

"Yes Master" craved Darth Drakus through his hood.

"The Jedi won't stand a chance" assured Count Dooku.

* * *

**Back on Artus Prime.**

Owen had found something alright, cleverly built into the rock face itself was a large, ominous structure. "Well I'll be a Wookiees uncle, it was right under our noses the whole time" stated Owen.

The former facility had been abandoned by the Mining Guild, its worn, faded logo of the shifty corporation the hard evidence. By any standard the facility looked like it had seen better days, charred carbon scoring and chunks of hollowed blown out rock littering its surface clearly meant the place had been warred over for a long time by all nature of criminal scum alike. "Surprised the thing is still standing" he commented.

In any case it was Owens best bet to locate the Assassin but it was too narrow to set his ship down. "Alright R4 I'm going to go take a look, keep the ship in range and I'll be in contact" he issued.

With that Owen hopped out of the hatch and landed square in front of the Mining Guild structure as R4 took the ship away. Ignoring the bubbling river of toxic green sludge he made his way up the rocky steps and past the pillars of the portico-like entrance to the facility, just by looking around Owen could get the sense that some great battles had been fought here. He peered up at one of the blown out pillars. "If this building could only talk" recognized Owen.

Gliding his hand past the last pillar Owen had arrived at what would appear to be the entrance, the steel parting doors were shut tight however. He could see no way of opening them without incident, there was no panel, nothing. Owen grabbed his saber from his belt. "Well, so much for the element of surprise" he remarked.

Clipping the safety off he tapped the red activation switch and his bright yellow blade snapped open, he instinctively tried to carve a hole in the door but shockingly his lightsaber had no effect. "What the…" he stated stunned frowning his blond brow.

Owen tried again but got nothing, no effect whatsoever. Something important was obviously inside, his thoughts turned to the Assassin again, whatever he was hiding he certainly didn't want anyone to find out. Regardless Owen wasn't forcefully getting in; the doors were specially made of _cortosis_, the only material known to withstand lightsaber damage. Looking around he could see no other way of getting inside. "There has to be a way, if he got in through here there must be someway of opening these doors" stated Owen confidently.

Owen did the only thing he could do, he sat and meditated. Using the Force as he had done many times before he searched for some way of solving his problem, it didn't take long for the answer to come to him, he opened his eyes. "That's it" he said.

Concentrating with his mind Owen used his Force sense as he scanned the area around the doors; suddenly he could see a small glowing square coming from inside the rock near the door. He gently pressed the glowing square and the rock slid open revealing a control panel, to Owens dismay the panel required an access code. "Great" he scuffed.

He kept his wits about him however and quickly deciphered the code, using his Force sense he could see the Assassins body heat of his fingers on the keys. After some small trial and error Owen had the code and promptly entered it- 4-0-5-1-3.

The doors gracefully slid open and Owen stepped inside, he made his way down the sleek corridor until reaching yet another door, this time a simple set of parting doors. He went for his lightsaber but Owen just smirked spotting the panel. _"Have I learned nothing" he thought chuckling to himself. _

Entering the same code the doors slid open revealing a brightly lit room, he cautiously made his way inside. Instinctively squinting upon entering he held his hands up to his face as his eyes needing time to adjust to the apparent whiteout inside, possibly knowingly built by the Assassin for any intruder. "_Augh _I guess that's another reason why he wears that bucket on his head" commented Owen.

Owens eyes weren't coming around however; every time he'd try and open them he would get a splinting headache. Reaching for his belt he pulled out an item seldom used by Jedi in their travels, a pair of flash goggles. "_Ahhhhh_ now that's better" he said putting them on.

Panning around the room Owen was stunned; this was certainly the Assassins hideout alright. Screens of live cameras scanning the area, a sleek desk and chair and a horde of switches, knobs, buttons, keys and computer screens lined entire walls of the Assassins cozy little room. "He's certainly organized" stated Owen admiring the state of the art system in front of him.

He then caught site of a small lever near one of the white barren walls, pressing down on it the barren wall flipped on itself. Owen couldn't believe his eyes, the entire wall was covered with weaponry of all shapes and sizes, some of them newer designs he recognized, some were older but most he had never seen or heard of before. He immediately recognized the sniper rifle the Assassin had used on Anaxes, upon close inspection it was a _DC-15x sniper rifle_, used exclusively by Republic military personnel restricted for public use; how the Assassin got hold of it was another mystery. He continued to scan the wall and came across another startling discovery; several lightsabers of unique design were tucked away nicely in the corner. _"These must have been taken off the Jedi he's killed" he thought._

Owen collected the lightsabers stowing them away in his Jedi robe, turning around he turned his attention back to the computer screens nestled in the wall. Being extra careful not to fry the processor upon unauthorized activation he began to hack into the Assassins computer, sifting through technical data he soon realized the Assassin was more than just a gun for hire; he had a letter list of operations brewing on a dozen different worlds. Getting past his pyrowall Owen had found the Jedi Assassins hit list, enclosed were numerous Knights and Masters that he had already killed including details on Master Arca's unsuccessful attempt, as follows-

_ID: Client 151BA_

_File: 26V_

_Assassination attempt failed, wounded target 'Arca' but remains alive. Tracked to the Kashyyyk system by unknown Jedi, upon pursuit threat eliminated. _

"Not quite my friend, not quite" responded Owen grinning.

The list went as far as Masters Yoda and Windu and appalling enough he knew exactly where and when to strike on each target. "How could he of gotten this information, no one outside the Order would know this?" he questioned.

Owen hacked into everything he could to discover the client but was refused access every time, he needed the Assassins thumb print for access to further files. He downloaded everything he could to his datapad knowing that the Council must see this; in the far corner Owen then noticed stairs leading upwards, when he triggered that lever it opened more than he thought. He cautiously climbed the steps keeping a close eye for any traps or possible tripwires, at the top Owen came to a large metal door, it noisily cracked open on his approach grinding against the rock and metal. He plugged his fingers in his ears. "_For the love of the Force_, that door could give away a _skimp_" alarmed Owen.

Taking a quick look to be sure the noisy door hadn't given him away he made his way inside. It would appear he had discovered the Assassins hanger, the docked _Apparition_ a dead giveaway, but Owen was suddenly thrown on the defensive as he could sense someone close by, he cautiously crept along through the rocky exterior of the hanger. Lurking past several crates, barrels and containers efficiently stacked throughout the hanger for evident departure Owen was unexpectedly startled as he spotted the Assassin; instinctively he ducked behind the closest cargo tank. Luckily for him he wasn't seen, he slowly peered up to get a better look and noticed the Assassin had his back turned to him but even more so that he wasn't wearing his helmet. Owen could barely see from his obstructed view but he definitely noticed something odd about the Assassin, even from behind he looked different from his assumed mental image of the Assassin. Unfortunately before Owen could get a better look he put his helmet back on, its snap-hiss clicking into place, completing the ensemble he then clipped on the distinguished ceremonial garb he had taken quite the notice to. _"Blast, who is he?" thought Owen._

The Assassin picked up a rather intimidating rifle that Owen didn't even begin to recognize and began disassembling the weapon. From its appearance the rifle was definitely custom made, as the Assassin finished adding the upgrade Owen knew he had to act now while he had the chance but just before he endeavored to apprehend him the Assassin made his way up his ships boarding ramp. He waited patiently for him to return but never did so he got himself up and wouldn't you know it with Owens amazing timing the Assassins clanking feet from inside the ship began echoing towards him. He immediately turned back-first behind a crate getting out of sight, as the Assassin made his way past he peered around the hanger almost unconsciously certain he wasn't alone. Owens heart skipped a beat as he was starring right in his direction, eventually he sauntered off shaking his head of his suspicion. Attending to a few minor things in the hanger the Assassin disappeared behind closing doors leading further upward. Making his way back out Owen took a brief look around before following after him as there appeared to be more to meet the eye inside the hanger, multiple detached weapons from his ship lingered to the rear, each looking devious enough for its own purpose. "This thing could rip a hole through a _Dreadnaught_" he commented running his hand over the formidable weapon.

There was a switch nearby on the wall. _"Nah, I shouldn't" thought Owen._

Throwing his Jedi reverence and principles aside his youthful curiosity got the best of him, flipping the switch he heard a light humming then several flickering lights in the corner near the doors flashed on. Before him in preserved cases lay the Assassins other body suits and armor, each one more remarkable than the next. Inside them in their specially placed positions were attachable weapons to his suits for all sorts of illicit criminal activity- Flame projector, dartcaster, wrist laser, hacker armband, boot spikes, electromagnetic gauntlets, loadable gas capsules and anti-personnel rockets, the list went on. "Impressive" stated Owen.

He could then hear the distant drip of trickling water echoing nearby; it seemed to be resonating from inside the rock. Owen followed the noise to its source and discovered an abandoned mine shaft closed off with the hanging chain of a caution sign, obviously for the Mining Guild not much of a deterrent. Stepping over the chain Owen took a quick look down the gaping pit; he reached into his belt and pulled out a glowrod and dropped it in. It fell quite the distance and landed beyond his foreseeable view. "Guess it's not bottomless" he joked.

With nothing inside except the abandoned hope of the Mining Guild Owen left the mine to its deserted fate and journeyed up the hangers steps after the Assassin. Arriving at the assumed summit of the Assassins hideout Owen peered around seeing a flattened out version of every other rocky cliff he had passed on his way in. With a radar antenna, mounted lasers cannons and a giant platform for landing it's a wonder he didn't spot the rooftop from the air, the black/brown rock of Artus Prime had done a cunning job of concealing the Assassins location. _"So that's why I couldn't pick anything up" thought Owen peering up at the radar antenna which was obviously fixed with a jammer._

He stepped over to the ledge; from up here you could see miles in every direction, the fumes from the toxic green rivers of sludge starting to make Owens head swim. "_Augh_ alright, back to work" he remarked.

Scrambling across the rooftop he could sense the Assassins strong presence once again, stealthily making his way from cover to cover Owen knew he was getting closer. Finally he spotted him; the Assassin was down to one knee apparently fixing one of his hideouts many laser cannons. With Owens activation of his lightsaber the game of hide and seek was over, the Assassin turned his head and the expression on his face inside his helmet was priceless to say the least. "In the name of the Jedi Order you are under arrest" stated Owen.

The Assassin slowly turned around and just stared at Owen with his ghostly looking helmet. _"What do I have to do to kill you Jedi?" replied the Assassin through the cold voice of his helmet._

Owen backed him into the laser cannon holding his saber to his throat. "This game is over, you're coming with me" he warned.

"_Looks like I've underestimated you yet again Jedi, I guess I should be impressed, I thought for sure I got you on Kashyyyk" countered the Assassin buying time. _

"You'll find I'm full of surprises, now hands up!" ordered Owen sternly.

"_Sure Jedi, whatever you want" replied the Assassin through his helmet voicebox. _

In a flash the inexperienced Padawan was hit square in the jaw with a perfect roundhouse kick from the Assassin, it took Owen completely by surprise; he was almost out cold as he slowly crawled away from the Assassin. _"I hate to kill such a worthy adversary but no one can know where I am, you've seen this place therefore you must be eliminated" stated the Assassin. _

He grabbed a stunned Owens lightsaber away from him. _"You Jedi, such ineffective weapons" acknowledged the Assassin examining the saber. _

Clicking the weapon to his belt he grabbed a deadened Owen Sun and dragged him over to the other side of the rocky rooftop, the Assassin then pulled out a remote pressing it to reveal a small but yawning pit. He forcefully picked him up by the collar. _"I wish I could say it's been a pleasure" stated the Assassin. _

With no remorse whatsoever he threw Owen into the pit to his assured death, falling quite a ways he hit the bottom with authority, the fall was clearly not meant to kill but something else definitely was. Owen regained his composure rubbing his battered jaw. "_Uunhh _this guys really starting to annoy me" he said.

It appeared as if he had dumped him in an abandoned mining pit, yet more left behind by the deserted operation the Assassin had put to use. Looking up he was quite the ways down but Owen was confident he could Force jump out. "He's obviously never captured a Jedi before" he observed.

Suddenly the reason became clear as he could hear the faint sounds of snarling and chomping all around him, he then backed into a pile of withered bones of the poor souls of a dozen different species. Owen then suddenly realized where he was and put the two together. "_Mine crabs_" he concluded.

Before he could summon enough strength to jump out a horde of mine crabs leaped from out of the shadows, with no lightsaber Owen was in serious trouble. Snapping at his heels he was able to crush the first few with his boot but he was quickly becoming overwhelmed as the razor-sharp teeth of the crabs could easily tear through flesh and bone. Like he had run through a pricker bush Owen was soon covered from head to toe in vicious, gnawing mine crabs, up above the Assassin could hear his cries of pain. _"Scream all you like Jedi, no one will hear you" affirmed the Assassin. _

Owen ripped the ones he could off him but it was useless there were too many of them as they began to rip through his robe and garments. Hopelessly desperate he did the only thing he could do to save his own life; reaching into his belt he pulled out what would be the last resort for most Jedi, an innovative new trinket contrived by the brilliant _Jedi Technicians_, the Amplifying Disrupter. A device designed to be used on wild, untamable animals. He didn't waste anytime prying it from his belt he activated and tossed the device to the ground, after a second or two of warming up it unleashed a mind numbing noise that deafened the area of sound around him, even the Assassin felt its shrill effects. One by one they fell off Owen Suns anatomy, some driven mad running around in circles others simply retreating back into the mine.

Meanwhile up above as the Assassin shook off the effects of the potent new Jedi weapon Owen sprang up out of the pit and ripped his saber from the Assassins belt pulling it back to him with the Force. "So, where were we" he remarked.

"_(Bah) How many lives do you have Jedi?" loathed the Assassin._

Covered in minor scrapes, cuts and abrasions from the irritating mine crabs he shook off the near death experience inquiring on the Assassins motives to arrive here. "This is some setup you've got here, couldn't have been easy, this place was once a haven for criminal activity now this rock is nothing but a graveyard" observed Owen.

There was a long pause as the Assassin absorbed Owens interest recalling the bloody incident. _"I did the meaningless scum a favor, when I arrived they were warring with each other, I tracked down and killed every last one of those murglaks" he revealed with a bitter tone in his voice. _

"So you take solace in isolation and obscurity, not even a partner or droids?" questioned Owen.

"_I work alone Jedi, notoriety is no good thing in my line of work, that's why you will not leave this place alive" replied the Assassin coldly. _

Owen shook his head. "Then it's a somber, miserable existence you lead; no one will shed a tear for you when you're gone"

That last comment seemed to melt a bit of the Assassins cold heart. _"Yes, and I would have it no other way" assured the Assassin masking his true feelings._

"You've killed your last Jedi, I'm taking you back with me to answer for your crimes" stated Owen.

The Assassin drew his forearm blades, Owen smirked. "We're not going to do this again are we?"

"_No, we're not" replied the Assassin as his rocket launcher emerged from his wrist. _

A fireball erupted at Owens feet as the Assassin launched a rocket in his direction; the blast threw him like a rag doll causing him to lose his saber. The Force was indeed watching over Owen, it was another close call singeing his boots and lower pants adding to his already banged up exterior. Before he could compose himself the Assassin quickly pounced on him, it hastily turned into hand-to-hand combat atop the Assassins hideout on Artus Prime. With several quick chops and kicks Owen did what he could in his disoriented condition as he roughly blocked the Assassins lightning-fast strikes but instantly in two simultaneous standing kicks he was numbed from the fight stumbling back to the cliffs edge. He saw his opportunity to finish the Jedi off for good, getting a running start the Assassin leaped into another perfect roundhouse kick but he was stunned as he suddenly hung in the air on one leg.

Owen had blocked the flawless Assassin. "My turn" he stated.

Instantaneously he flipped him over onto both feet then scored a roundhouse kick of his own; the impact jarred the Assassins helmet rendering him temporarily defenseless. Owen followed up his offense with a straight martial arts kick to the abdomen, the Assassin was vaulted back-first into a laser cannon. Tired of this whole ordeal he approached the Assassin ready to apprehend him. _"Uunhh" he groaned. _

"I think we've both had enough, what you say we call it a day" stated Owen reaching for his stun cuffs.

Without warning a blinding beam sprang out from his wrist launcher, another gadget in the Assassins bag of tricks. Owen backed off from the light holding his hands up trying to shield his eyes but all he could see was white, he was temporarily blinded. Fumbling across the rooftop he had no idea where he was going, little did he know he was headed for the cliffs edge, rubbing the whiteout from his eyes Owens vision slowly returned to him but before he could react the Assassin with both feet kicked him directly in the sternum, he feel back winded unable to breathe and to the Assassins delight fell off the rocky cliff. It appeared as if Owen Sun had met his end and the Assassin was finally rid of this Jedi nuisance but as he scanned the residual area down below he couldn't see his body. The Jedi had already come back to haunt him more than once, he wanted indisputable proof that he was dead; with no body the Assassin wasn't convinced.

Without concern for the structures stability he launched multiple rockets into the cliff wall causing an avalanche of rock debris to plunge below, he zoomed in with his built-in optics to see any change…

* * *

**Down below on the cliff wall.**

In a perilous state teetering on the cliff wall Owen hung on for dear life.

He reached down to try and grab his comlink to contact R4 but he momentarily lost his grip falling several more feet until snagging the cliff wall again, unfortunately timing was everything as his comlink fell into the river of toxic green sludge below. Owen gazed down knowing if he fell he would plunge into the toxic mess, being this far down the harsh fumes began to overtake him, he had to somehow pull himself up or he would ultimately succumb. He tried using the Force but was exhausted from the fall, things suddenly went from bad to worse as he could hear the sounds of an engine close by, Owen knew what that meant the Assassin had his jetpack and was probing the area for him. Before he could even formulate a plan or defense the Assassin was already hovering behind him, Owen might as well have a giant bullseye painted on his back, he was completely defenseless. The Assassin drew his rocket launcher once again. _"Your move Jedi" tendered the Assassin firing a rocket directly at him._

As the rocket connected with the cliff wall he brazenly let go falling further down the cliff, the desperate move had saved his life yet again but Owen was now just several feet from the deadly river below as he dangled from just one arm the toxic stew bubbled at his feet. He hung in his perilous state trying to summon the strength to pull himself up, after several minutes things quickly became dire as he started to lose feeling in his arm loosening his grip. Despite his seemingly impossible situation Owen never lost hope. _"C'mon Sun, you can do it" he thought struggling. _

As if things couldn't be any grimmer the Assassin had found the Jedi once more. _"There you are" he confirmed aiming towards him. _

The Assassins return sparked the fuse he needed, with everything he had left Owen leapt further up the rock face with the Force. The faint hope dwindled however as the Assassin had locked directly in on him, drawing his wrist launcher he fired a continuous barrage of metal projectiles on his position. The rock debris flew like confetti on _Republic Day_ as Owen scampered up the slanting rock; but amid the dust and debris the Assassin was closing in for the kill. As the rocky powder settled on the cliff wall the cornered Padawan was helpless, hovering just above him it was the perfect kill shot the Assassin was waiting for. He had him, there was no possible way out…but the Force works in mysterious ways as the Assassin clicked his wrist launcher he was out of ammo. Frantically reloading Owen sensed his chance, springing off the cliff wall he jumped onto his back, reminiscent of Anaxes. This time however he wasn't going to fall for the Assassins bad acting as he pulled at his helmet and gear trying to jar something loose, they rose higher and higher above the rock of Artus Prime struggling precariously in the air the Assassin both confused and irate. _"Get off me, you'll kill us both!" he barked through his helmet voicebox._

"Not this time" replied Owen reaching for his jetpack.

"_No, wait!" pleaded the Assassin. _

Reaching beneath he pulled out the wiring inside his jetpack sending the Assassin on a wild ride through the air as Owen jumped to safety, landing roughly on the hideouts rooftop below he took in the spectacle as the Assassins tried desperately to stabilize his jetpack but it had a mind of its own now tossing and turning him every which way. Finally it appeared to lose steam running out of fuel, he watched as the wild jetpack plummeted out of sight, a distant explosion warning him of the worst. Reacquiring his saber on the rooftop from their earlier encounter Owen set off in the vicinity of the explosion.

Cautiously Force jumping from cliff-to-cliff he eventually found the wreckage of the blast, from the flames he could tell the jetpack had certainly met its end but the Assassin was nowhere to be found. It wasn't completely unthinkable that the Jedi Assassin was dead but then near the crash Owen saw blood, following the trail it led back to his hideout. The trail got larger with blood as he arrived on the rooftop; it became noticeable clear that the Assassin was gravely injured. Tracking it across the roof Owen had once again found him, leaning against the radar antenna he struggled to breathe blood spewing from his charred and dented armor. "Give it up, you can't continue on like this" he discerned of the fallen Assassin.

Suddenly without warning he opened fire with the intimidating rifle he observed earlier, Owen quickly activated his saber blocking the heavy barrage of abrupt fire and back flipped out of danger. The rifle sure did pack a punch as he continued to evade its deadly onslaught, using a custom upgrade the Assassin zoomed in and blasted him, its feature designed to track and kill its target. Owen did what he could dodging the plasma as it hunted him atop the roof, with the Jedi busy the Assassin got himself ready for departure, it was painfully obvious in his condition he couldn't fight him anymore, he had to get away or he'd be caught. As the plasma careened around another object in its path Owen made for the weapon, it was the only way to end the pursuit, Force throwing his saber he cut the weapon in two as it lay perched on a tripod. The Assassin had abandoned his position giving him the slip again but in his banged-up state he wouldn't get far, suddenly he heard a massive rumbling as the ground began to shake nearly falling on his rear. Owen was amazed as the rooftop of the hideout began to separate and out of the opening _The Apparition _appeared, all he could do was watch as the ship swiftly took off into the atmosphere.

He wasted little time. "R4 bring the ship to my location now!" ordered Owen into his spare comlink.

The R4-P astromech droid did what he was told and hurriedly brought the ship back around, Owen quickly Force jumped into the cockpit and went after his ship leaving the loner of a planet behind. Exiting Artus Prime's orbit he caught him just in-time as the Assassin attempted to strand him here firing on his hyperdrive ring. Owen promptly responded with his twin-barrel laser cannons sending a mass of plasma his way, unlike their clash above Kashyyyk the Assassin abandoned the fight escaping to hyperspace. Hastily downloading the Assassins hyperspace route he punched it into the navicomputer. "Not this time, not going to lose you again" he commented.

His R4 droid groaned at the getaway. "Don't worry R4, we got his hyperspace route, he won't get far" assured Owen.

This time Owen was right, with his wounds the Assassin was running out of time and space, the hunt would soon be over as his Jedi Starfighter locked back into its hyperspace ring blasting after _The Apparition_.


	17. Chapter 16: Nowhere to Run

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 16: Nowhere to Run**

The Assassin could run but he couldn't hide as Owen was hot on his trail tracking him deep into the unfortunate realm of the _Outer Rim Territories_. "I'm starting to feel like a bounty hunter R4" he quipped on their cross-galaxy chase.

"We're coming up on him, stay ready" he advised.

The pursuit was undoubtedly at a head as Owen tensely awaited his arrival from hyperspace, with a flickering wink he disembarked smack-dab in the middle of the _Tobali_ system.

* * *

**Meanwhile ahead of Owen.**

Limping on making patch repairs a panic-ridden alarm rang out as the Assassin turned to his radar; his sophisticated ship never lied as he'd been tracked. The Assassin couldn't believe it, it was the Jedi, like a bad replay he found him yet again through hyperspace. _"Blasted Jedi, why can't I be rid of you?" scorned the Assassin._

Swinging in his cockpit chair he activated _The Apparitions_ cloaking device, it was his only saving grace because of his ships crippled state; he would be no match for Owens Jedi Starfighter still on the mend from their skirmish above Kashyyyk. The Assassin flinched in pain, his implant wouldn't heal his wounds entirely, if he couldn't find a place to dock for repairs he would share the same fate as his ship. First, he would have to lose the Jedi…again.

"He should be right here R4, where is he?" wondered Owen.

His Padawan exuberance got the best of him again as he remembered his sneaky cloaking device, Owen flipped on his sensors trying to pick up where he was but got nothing, the Assassins sensor jammers had done their damage. He should've known by now; nothing with this enigma of a man was going to come easy. "R4, boost all power to the sensors" ordered Owen.

Even with his cloaking device activated the Assassin couldn't just blast-off into the sunset as his increased energy reading would give him away, until out of range all he could do was drift and wait.

With his R4-P astromech droids help he suddenly had a minor reading on his radar, it could just been a small chunk of meteor but like his wise Master taught him Owen trusted his feelings. "That's it R4 we've got him!" he stated charging weapons.

Flying casually he did a convincing job of not giving himself away, as far as the Assassin was concerned he was still undetected. Even while lining himself into attack position he kept his cool certain he was hidden from the Jedi's ship, but it would prove to be his last great mistake as the Assassins gamble would not pay off. "Now R4, fire!" he ordered.

With a massive explosion _The Apparition_ decloaked sparks shooting everywhere in his cockpit. _"Augh son of a Mynock!" he cursed smoke filling the cockpit._

In the frenzy the Assassin did what he could putting fires out across his ship via auto-extinguisher. "Thanks for the assist R4, he's got nowhere to run now" affirmed Owen watching his ship stagger aimlessly.

Owen could've easily blown the Assassin out of the sky but despite everything that had happened he remembered his mandate set by the Council- bring him in alive; there was still the greater concern of the overall threat, just who hired this Assassin. He opened up a channel to his banged-up ship, after several seconds of waiting there was still no response, despite the Assassins stubbornness Owen did his diplomatic duty. _"There's no reason to get yourself killed, give yourself up" he tendered over the comm. _

After a long pause he retorted the Jedi's offer. _"I would rather die Jedi, I'm not beaten yet" he replied closing the channel. _

Suddenly out of nowhere tentacles of electricity burst out the back of his ship paralyzing Owens Jedi Starfighter. He was taken completely by surprise as _The Apparition _still had some fight left in her. "All systems are down R4, see what you can do" he ordered as everything singed and crackled throughout the cockpit.

Things went from bad to worse as Owen spotted two giant mines headed towards his crippled vessel, like before the mines were slowly being sucked-in towards him but the quick-thinking Padawan had an idea. "Wait, never mind the other systems R4 convert all power to reverse thrusters!" issued Owen speedily.

"Dee-deet-wdeeet-det?" the little droid questioned.

"We don't have time to argue just give me everything you can now!" he pleaded mines getting closer by the second.

After an anxious few seconds R4 gave him power back. "Here we go" began Owen.

With a pullback of the shaft the ship shot back into an uncontrolled burn to the reverse thrusters, as Owen predicted the mines were too slow on the quick maneuver and he opened fire.

**BOOM!**

In a grand explosion that nearly fried both their ships the mines were destroyed, his shields took the brunt of the blowback but everything was overheated giving the Assassin ample time to hobble away. Patience took over as Owen watched _The Apparition _coast towards a distant white orb, in time his Starfighter powered back on and he began to catch-up with the Assassin. "Good work R4, lets see how far our friend has gotten" he started.

The Jedi Assassin cursed in an unfamiliar tongue as he realized the young Jedi was closing in on him yet again; he had failures all across his ship, there was no way he could combat the Jedi anymore. He quickly set a course for the closest planet in the system, just as he did however Owen opened up with his Starfighters twin-barrel laser cannons. Like a groundquake had erupted across his ship everything shook with authority, the impact almost knocked him out as his helmet collided with the control panel. While his ship steadied the Assassin held his chest in anguish, the stress of the battle had aggravated his wounds once more blood soaking his cockpit chair. _"Augh I can't take anymore of this, I have to land or I'll bleed to death" he thought. _

The Assassins once sleekly, silver plated ship was a burning wreck but still operational as he targeted his engines. "You're finished" stated Owen.

With a direct hit to his engines the Assassins ship went critical and dropped out of the sky like a meteor as it plunged towards the white planet. Following him in Owen recognized it was obviously an ice planet but something else told him he should know this place. "R4 what's the name of this world?" he requested.

His astromech droid answered promptly. "_Rhen Var_ huh" he replied.

According to the systems databank the world was once a fertile paradise filled with vegetation and wild life until millions of years ago an atmospheric cataclysm rendered it an icy hibernal surface filled with nothing but frozen tundra and snowswept mountains. Aside from its frigid, isolated and crumbling condition there was a deeper reason why Owen felt he should know this place; he remembered what he learned as a student, specifically these words. _"All Jedi feel a reverent sorrow when visiting Rhen Var" he recalled. _

Owen only knew what he heard from rumors, renowned Jedi _Ulic Qel-Droma_ met his grief-ridden end there. Legend was he was entombed somewhere on the surface, Ulic was more so remembered by the Order as a controversial Jedi at best, most did not make reference to him due to his troubled past.

His shaky entrance into the planets atmosphere roused him from his stupor as he refocused himself to the task at hand. The windy ice and snow tore into his Jedi Starfighter while bracing the rough entry, Owen could barely see in front of him as the blinding snow of Rhen Var blocked his view. "Looks like we've flown into a heck of a storm R4, you alright out there?" asked Owen.

His droid was still with him as he beeped back an encouraging if not optimistic reply; Owen trusted his console displays radar using it as his eyes guiding the ship through the turbulent skies. Then again Rhen Var was a pretty barren planet it wouldn't be hard to get lost, for this reason he began to wonder if they were off-course but just ahead through the storm he spotted him once more, Owen used the battered _Apparition_ like a torch as what was left of itplummeted to the surface smoke trail burning right behind it.

It was a devastating sight as the ship crashed smacking right into the side of an icy mountain; he surveyed the wreck below for sometime weighing his options. It seemed useless to risk his life on the unstable mountain; looking down at the gruesome outcome it was painfully obvious the Jedi Assassin was dead. _"No one could survive that" he thought. _

Deep down however Owen knew this couldn't be it, a part of him held out hope that he was still alive. It was certainly a risk with the storm kicking up quite the fuss but it was one the endowed Jedi would have to take, he needed to be undoubtedly sure when he reported to the Council. There was no possible way he could land safely on the mountain so getting as close as he could to the crash site Owen brazenly hopped out, with the icy snow tearing into him he waved the ship away as R4 retreated from his location. "I don't want to take any chances R4, land the ship nearby and I'll be in contact!" he issued over the storm via comlink.

He held his arms to his face as the blizzard continued to do its damage. "_Augh!_" absorbed Owen.

Making a short trip to the crash site it was difficult to tell much of anything through the wreckage, the flames and smoke had been put out by the storm but allowed closer inspection. "AH!" exclaimed Owen. "Still hot" he discovered attempting to move some of the wreckage.

Sifting through the debris he couldn't find anything. _"Maybe he is gone" thought Owen believing he was dead. _

But then trickled across a strewn panel he found a blood spatter, it was fresh meaning he was still alive. "Unbelievable" he stated amazed the crash hadn't killed him.

Closeby he located a blood trail in the white snow. Like a detective he followed it further up the mountain to an impossible sight. "You gotta be kidding me" commented Owen.

The blood trail continued on alright, up the side of the mountain. Owen was going to have to climb up to continue the pursuit, he carefully propped his feet and hands while beginning his way up the frozen rock. The numbing wind and freezing snow ripped across his anatomy on the exposed mountain as he endured the full brunt of what the icy world could dish out; reaching the peak of the freezing hell of a mountain he soldiered on following the blood trail through the crunchy snow his blond Padawan braid thrashing in the wind. For any normal person in cold like this they would've frozen to death by now but Owen was a Jedi and trained to steady his body temperature using his mind, yet another advantage of his adept status in Force heal; he wasn't immune but would hold out longer.

Owen noticed the blood trail growing larger with heavier amounts of blood visible, the Assassin was close. A surge of adrenaline urgency took over as he spotted him further ahead motionless, he dashed through the deep snow carefully approaching his blood soaked body. Turning him over the Assassin wasn't dead yet as he conceded with a faint pulse; upon close inspection his wounds were ghastly, it seemed beyond medical comprehension that he was still alive. He tried picking him up but the Assassin weighed a ton in his specially crafted armor, attempting to lighten the load he struggled to pull his helmet off. After several futile attempts he found two singular buttons to the side, pressing them in unison an air released hiss told him what he already knew, but as he began lifting it off the Assassin came to drilling him in the gut then face with both feet. Owen flew back into the white bed of gathered snow as the Assassin continued on forward cradling his chest, getting himself back up he followed leading him to the mountains edge. Seen from up here the miserable, icy wasteland of a planet took on a beautiful significance as the Assassin was out of options; he had to give himself up.

Over the whine of the harsh snowy wind Owen drew his saber. "Its time to go" he concluded.

With blood cauterized to himself and the white snow around him even in his fatal condition the Assassin refused to yield. _"Not today Jedi, not ever" he stated through his voicebox._

Without warning he turned round firing his wrist launcher but the sharp Jedi wasn't going to get caught in that thing again as he sidestepped the cable wire. The Assassin had simply pushed himself too far and passed out once again from blood loss consequently falling off the mountain, Owens senses kicked in as he leapt after the dragging cable wire; the Assassin was no use to the Council dead. Grabbing the wire it dragged him to the edge just before he could snag it. "Gotcha" saved Owen.

He peered down teetering on the mountains edge noticing the Assassin hanging from his wrist still passed out, Owen tried pulling him up but like before his armor weighed a ton. Jarred from the rescued fall the Assassin started to move a little regaining consciousness. "Hang on I'm going to pull you up!" shouted Owen over the blinding wind and snow.

Amazingly the Assassin simply looked up, drew his forearm blade and in one motion cut the wire on his wrist. Owen couldn't quite believe what he saw as he disappeared through the storm plunging to his uncertain fate below. _"He's insane" thought Owen. _

It looked as if the Jedi Assassin had just committed suicide but what was he to do now? There was only one thing to do- find the body; a simple if not habit-forming solution. It took him seemingly forever to climb back down to the crash site, fortunately for Owen R4 assisted him off the mountain to the residual area below; the last place he saw the Assassin. To his utter shock however there was not one trace of him, no blood, nothing; the snow working in his favor covering his tracks well.

Yet distressing he came to an obvious conclusion. _"If there's no body than there's nobody dead" thought Owen. _

He couldn't have gotten far as he looked around for any possible signs of escape, playing the role of detective again he observed the area but found nothing; it was as if the Assassin disappeared. Owen peered around haplessly, but just as it seemed the chase was over off in the distance he spotted what looked like an alcove.

He held his hand up to his forehead to see through the storm. "That could be shelter" observed Owen.

Making his way towards his last hope of finding the Assassin he realized it wasn't merely an alcove but a cave entrance. _"He's gotta be in there" thought Owen. _

Venturing past the awe inspiring icicle stalactites that seemed to welcome Owen he made his way into the unknown cavern; his face beat red and numb to his core it was the welcomest sight he had seen since setting foot on the frozen Rhen Var. Moving on further into the cave he took in the extraordinary spectacle, everything was frozen solid in ice with no familiar grittiness of most caverns.

His cold breath escaped into the air looking up at the glacier-like cave. "Charming" he wittily stated taken aback.

Ahead of him refocusing himself Owen spotted a bloody hand print on the clear wall, the real evidence that the Assassin was inside and more importantly still alive. Making his way deeper inside he soon found it harder than expected, with numerous pathways and dead ends he relied on his Jedi senses to guide his way through the deep cavern. But Jedi senses or not Owen was still just a Padawan and was beginning to wonder if he was lost as all clues dried up, he eventually came to an impasse with multiple pathways all around him. _"Which way should I go?" he thought. _

A faint noise in the distance suddenly answered his question, choosing a path he proceeded after the sound as it echoed through the cavern. The closer he got he could hear the sounds of scraping, it got louder and louder guiding his path, finally he had located the Assassin once more as he scraped madly at the caves glacier-like wall; he was truly desperate vainly trying to carve an escape through the ice.

Igniting his lightsaber it was all over for him. "End of the line" stated Owen.

He took his time turning around; scowling at the blond Jedi through his emotionless mug of a helmet he knew he was finished. _"So this is it huh, you going to arrest me now?" mocked the Assassin through his familiar voicebox. _

"You're coming with me" replied Owen.

He shook his bulky helmet. _"I'm not going anywhere Jedi, I may be dead but I'm not beaten" he stated accepting the obvious._

"Give it up you need medical attention, this icy cave doesn't have to be your end" proposed Owen.

"_You know this had nothing to do with you, I wanted your Master…not you" bargained the Assassin. _

"If you think you can barter with me you got a lot to learn about the Jedi, you've murdered the last of my brethren and will answer for your crimes" countered Owen.

"_Alright Jedi, you want me then come and get me!" he instigated. _

"Don't be a fool, you're in no shape to do anything" discerned Owen.

Silence hung in the cold cavernous air; he was right the Assassin was no match for Owen in his condition but casually he pulled something from his belt and injected it straight into his neck. After a tentative few seconds the Assassin cracked his bones and stretched his flesh throughout his body, it was as if the harsh wound meant nothing anymore as he fell back into his battle stance. Owen suddenly realized what was happening, keeping him going wasn't his will but like a junkie he'd kept himself alive on stimulants; this one seeming more enhanced.

He knew the Assassin wasn't going to go without a fight. "Let's finish this" stated Owen.

Like a rampaging _Rancor_ he charged at Owen with everything he had left, under heavy assault he blocked each one of the Assassins beastly strikes with fiery precision as the stimulant had rejuvenated him ten-fold. Nothing left to lose now the Assassin had reached his breaking point fighting like a wild animal; countering his forearm blades he rolled out of the way dodging his menacing double arm chop. He charged at him once more but Owen was ready for him Force pushing the doomed Assassin into the cave wall, lunging after him he hit nothing but ice as the Assassin leapt to cover his saber burning straight through the ice. Retrieving his lightsaber he Force threw it towards a hanging icicle stalactite above the Assassin, he barrel rolled out of danger as the javelin of a stalactite bashed into the frozen cave floor. Jumping in mid-air his saber returned to him slashing down towards the Assassin, Owen didn't give him time to breathe as he pounced on him with several swift, deadly strikes; each man held their own fighting to a stalemate. In the blink of an eye however that quickly changed as the Assassin ducked his swipe taking the feet out from under the young Padawan but countering right back he Force threw a chunk of ice in his path. He sprang up with an overhead strike that the Assassin defied with his forearm blades in a figure x, they were at standstill as he'd lodged his saber into his blades. Both men pulled and struggled to free themselves with unrelenting force; it appeared as if whoever could prevail in the exchange would at last best the other. After a few tense moments Owen got his foot up on the wall for leverage, he spun himself out of the entanglement and kicked him in the chest; the Assassin collected himself as the Jedi's quick shot aggravated his wound once again. Sensing defeat he desperately drew his wrist launcher blind firing hundreds of metal projectiles turning the cave to raining ice chips, Owen dodged the onslaught with his Jedi acrobatics flipping and turning each way. Twirling towards him the unorthodox move surprised the Assassin and with a light flip of the saber he cut off his wrist launcher. _"Aaaugh!" he cried holding his wrist in pain._

He collected himself from the exhausting ordeal breathing heavily into the cold air as the Assassin punched into his wrist computer with one last trick up his sleeve. Placing his arms to his side the Assassins armor then slid open revealing a large barreled hole in his chest, Owen couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. His chest then began to make an odd humming noise as he continued to witness the astonishing display, the sound got louder and a faint glowing began to emanate from inside the hole. _"What the-"_ _he thought._

Owen didn't have time to finish his thought as a massive circular plasma blast came shooting out his chest; he haphazardly threw himself out of the way avoiding annihilation as the blast collided horribly with the cave wall. The ice began to crack and splinter while the Assassin fired another deadly blast from the remarkable weapon; he once again dove out of danger as giant chunks of ice began to fall all around them. The cave was falling apart on itself but the Assassin could hardly care as a large hunk of ice landed right on top of the Jedi pinning him to the icy cave floor. Owen groaned in agony reaching for his lightsaber, he nearly had it with the tips of his fingers but the Assassin kicked it away ready to end this once and for all. _"Now Jedi, to end this" he stated. _

Tapping the control panel on his wrist his chest started to charge up for a much more sinister blast; even in their hopeless state Owen was ever droll. "What are you gonna do, gimme a tan?" he mocked trapped under the hunk of ice.

The gleam through his chest grew brighter; at this range the weapon would utterly obliterate Owen. _"They won't even find your bones Jedi, this will boil you down to your molecules" declared the Assassin coldly._

As the blinding blue plasma readied to annihilate him he reached out with the Force with everything left in his being, Owens saber fluttered back to him and just as the blast left his chest he thrust it right through the Assassins chest. In the unstable concoction the weapon exploded on itself blowing the hunk of ice off him and the Assassin into the cave wall. Stretching his pinned down body out he noticed the icy debris had ceased now eerily quiet inside the ruined cave, Owen approached the Assassins body with ease but on discovery close up he knew the Jedi Assassin was finally beaten. Blood spewed from his body as he wheezed and coughed looking up at the young Jedi. _"Don't worry Jedi you've bested me, I've got nothing left" yielded the Assassin. _

"I'm taking you back with me" replied Owen.

"_Look at me Jedi…I'm not going anywhere" he stated. _

Owen looked over the many wounds and injuries across his body, whether he liked it or not the Assassin was right; if he tried to move him he'd die. Not even the combined strength of the Jedi Council could heal him; there was no way he would survive. _"It was one heck of a fight though wasn't it ha-ha?" he chuckled lightly. _

There was a long standing pause while Owen recounted their amazing cross-galaxy duel. "Yeah…it was" he replied.

He began to wheeze and cough some more as it appeared something was obstructing his breathing, he tried to take his helmet off but the blast had charred shut any attempt at that. His once unique helmet was now a gruesome sight; tattered, cracked and worn it inspired nothing now but the lost hope of a broken man. Flicking on his lightsaber Owen carefully attempted to remove the helmet, cutting a path right across it the fractured mess gave way to an astonishing revelation.

Blood seeping from his mouth the Assassin looked up at the Jedi. "Now you know who I really am"

His blond Solarian eyes could hardly believe what they saw; the vaunted Jedi Assassin was a dark purple skinned _Twi'lek_. "Hm surprised aren't you, I spent almost my entire life behind this façade, I cannot deny what I am" he regrettably stated seeming to have many ghosts from his past.

With a blank stare Owen was still trying to absorb the eye-opening sight as the fallen Twi'lek muttered something in his native tongue. "What is it?" wondered Owen leaning in closer.

"Forgive me _(cough)_ you don't speak _Twi'leki_, I was praying to _Kikalekki_" he informed.

Owen shared his puzzled look. "The Goddess of my people, maybe she'll forgive me…but it's been so long, I have taken so many lives" divulged the Assassin.

He finished praying as Owen showed silent respect for the dying Twi'lek. "Know one thing before I die Jedi _(cough)_ you were the better and I am honored to die at your hands" he disclosed.

He shook his head in respect admiring the remorseful warrior. "You were right about me you know" recalled the Assassin referencing Artus Prime.

"_(Sigh)_ None of that matters now" replied Owen with a mournful sigh.

"…you were right" gasped the Assassin fading away.

He paused considering the statement. "Tell me who you really are?" asked Owen.

"I am no one Jedi…just an Assassin, nothing more" he admonished.

"You must've had a name?" he questioned.

After a long standing pause the Assassin gave a blood soaked smile. "T-Tatin…_Tatin Baruk_"

He struggled to breathe severely wheezing and coughing as the pool of blood around him grew larger. "Go Jedi, leave me here to die in peace" concluded the Assassin.

Owen gripped his hand one last time but as he got up to leave he knew it wasn't good enough, kneeling down he gently put the Assassins head in his lap. He did so with ease knowing that a Twi'lek's _lekku_ was extremely sensitive; perhaps the focal reason why he took such care in his unique helmet. "What is it now Jedi?" he questioned.

"If you could do one good thing before you die to make up for all the death and destruction you've wrought what would it be?" asked Owen.

"I don't know _(cough)_ why don't you tell me" he replied.

"Tell me who hired you!" Owen demanded.

He struggled to laugh at the Jedi's obtuse proposal. "Ha-ha _(wheeze)_ and what makes you think I'd tell you that" he retorted.

"What would your Goddess say?" he posed.

With his new found reclamation the Assassin questioned the ethics by which he swore to. "I'm no Twi'lek priest but wouldn't one last great act absolve you of all past deeds?" Owen speculated.

"Well _(wheeze) _it couldn't hurt my chances" he joked.

"A-Alright Jedi _(cough)_ we'll do it your way…his name _(wheeze)_ h-his nnname is-" the Twi'lek Assassin was cut off by his own demise struggling to breathe.

His eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head as his seconds were numbered. "C'mon stay with me, stay with me!" pleaded Owen shaking life back into his face.

He placed the Assassins mouth to his ear. "Tell me" implored Owen.

With his last breath he told Owen Sun all he knew. "_(Wheeze)_…Drakus" revealed the Assassin.

His head went limp and his speech cut short as the Assassin died right then in Owens lap, before he could even process this newest information the icy cave began to fracture once again collapsing on itself. Hastily dodging the falling ice he sprinted to the only opening, he quickly looked back as the roof caved in on itself burying the Assassin, scampering out of the cavern he made his way out just in time.

Owen watched with reprieve as the entire frozen cave fell down into the ice. _"Farewell my friend" he thought memorializing the Assassin. _

It was a somber walk as Owen made his way back to his ship recalling everything that had led to this point, almost indicative of their fight the storm was over as you could hear for kilometers in the silent cold. Without so much as a peep he hopped back into his Starfighters cockpit and took the ship high out of Rhen Vars orbit.

His R4 droid let out a curious moan. "Yes R4, he's gone" informed Owen.

Getting a fair distance away from the planet his hyperdrive ring was waiting for him where he first engaged the Assassins destroyed ship. Locking back in he began to receive an incoming message but was distorted to say the least; all he could make out were sparse fragments although the voice seemed familiar. _"I…[static]…Owen…[static]…Master…[static]…alright?" sputtered the message._

Owen flicked on his comm. to transmit. "I can barely read you, say again?"

"…_[static]…Owen it is…[static]…Arca…[static]…" continued the message. _

"_(Sigh) _Master it is good to hear your voice, let me switch over to a better frequency" he replied.

"_We've been tracking your hyperspace route through…[static]…systems and were beginning to think the worst, are you…[static]… alright?" transmitted Arca. _

"A little banged up perhaps but okay considering" Owen informed.

"_What of…[static]…what of the Assassin?" wondered Arca. _

"He's dead Master, unavoidable loss I'm afraid, I did get some information from him however" he responded.

"_Sounds…[static]…good Owen…[static]…I'm…[static]…sure…[static]…you-" broke off the message._

"I'm losing you again Master, you seem to be out of range, I'll bring you up to speed when I arrive…and boy do I have a story to tell, Owen Sun out" he closed.

Setting a course for the _Coruscant_ system he reflected on his encounter with the mysterious Assassin through the vast currents of hyperspace, defeating him had been the toughest thing he had done yet as a Jedi but oddly enough part of him was sad the journey was over; the more youthful, audacious part of him anyhow. The other more sensible part however realized his Masters prediction was right; Owen had conquered his fear and doubt in his task relying like most great Jedi do on their instincts. The Councils faith in him had been rewarded and the Jedi Assassin was stopped.

But as Owens thoughts returned to the present he began to wonder about the threat still very much looming in the air, it seemed as if one clue had led him to another as he remembered the Assassins dying words.

"_Drakus"… _


	18. Chapter 17: Dooku's Orders

_Authors Note: I realize that (as clearly pointed out in the story) Owen was not a Padawan yet during the recounting of his and Obi-Wan's encounter on Tresh. It is merely poetic license to easily explain, although Apprentice and Padawan is basically the same thing. _

* * *

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 17: Dooku's Orders**

Five days had passed since Owen returned from his perilous mission.

In what seemed like many chapters of a good holonovel he explained the intriguing tale to the Jedi Council- where he went, the Jedi Assassins fate and true identity, Drakus, everything. The Council was distressed that Owen was not able to bring him to justice but the Assassin and his operations had been stopped; that was the most important thing.

Now the more pressing matter fell on the shoulders of the Jedi Council, who was this Drakus? Some of the best inspectors, detectives and information brokers yielded nothing; they even turned to their own _Jedi Historians_ delving deep into the galactic database and criminal underworld. Yet still, nothing. It was almost as if he didn't exist…or didn't want to be found. Whatever the case the trail had gone cold and they were left with just a name so things returned to a relative normal in the Jedi Order, now being public news some in the Order wanted action in continuing the search as they feared someone would simply step in and take the Assassins place but the wise Yoda preached caution. Venturing into the unknown would only cost more Jedi lives; the Council trusted in the Force and would wait for this threat to reveal itself. However they did issue a warning to any Jedi brethren off-word to be on alert for any future incidence.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Galactic City on Coruscant** **Owen went to pay a good friend an overdue visit.**

Owen climbed the Jedi Temple steps eager to see his good friend Obi-Wan Kenobi again; he hadn't spoken to Obi-Wan much since Qui-Gon's death and taking Skywalker under his wing as apposed to their inseparable carefree youth getting into trouble and sharing a cup of ale or two. They had trained and grown up together but what really bonded them close was a rather fortuitous encounter when they were Padawans, having been separated from their Masters they fought off a horde of escaped pirates and mercenaries left over from the _Stark Hyperspace War_ on the garbage planet of _Tresh_. At just 15 and 21 they held out three days against overwhelming odds using their wit and skill until finally found by Qui-Gon and Arca, the conflict had brought them closer than any amount of time ever could. While they were both highly skilled carrying valued traits Owen always considered Obi-Wan his superior, though in fact despite their age difference they were moreso equals.

Those days were over however and both Jedi had their responsibilities, Owen as the best prospect the Jedi had and Obi-Wan in training the possible _Chosen One_ that would bring balance to the Force but that bond between the two would always remain.

Owen entered the _Training Chambers_ of the _First Knowledge quarter_ deep inside the Jedi Temple, this area was usually rife with activity of younglings and students alike performing their studies and practicing lightsaber techniques. Owen pretty well grew up in this section of the Temple having spent more than half his life here training to possibly one day be a Jedi, being back always brought up memories but the one he never forgot was the day he almost crushed a fellow student by accident. Sounding scarier then it actually was he was trying to move a simple training orb with his mind and ended up picking up a nearby statue, losing control he accidentally flung it across the room nearly killing the student. Even at eight years he was one of the most talented students and sometimes forgot how to control his strong gift with the Force, his teachers were never quite sure he could master his powerful abilities. Ultimately he did and the rest as they say is history, Owen still remembered what the Headmasters of the academy told Arca the day he left to become his Apprentice. _"If that boy ever realizes all of his potential there would be few who could stop him" advocated the Masters._

Despite the flattering endorsement Owen was never arrogant always remaining very modest which was somewhat rare for most young headstrong students trying to get noticed. Almost to the point where his teachers had to remind him that he needed to continually test himself and compare to become a better student. It wasn't necessarily because it was paramount to the Jedi never to be prideful but the fact that Owen had begun his training at a very late age for a Youngling and would always suffer the stigma of being late to the Order, that alone kept any sense of butting pride or arrogance in check.

"_(Ahem)_" interrupted a Headmaster.

His thoughts had wandered away from him and he unknowingly stumbled right into a Headmasters lesson plan. "Oh…uh excuse me Master" apologized Owen.

Several sparse giggles were heard throughout the gathered class as Owen blushed embarrassingly making his way towards Obi-Wan and a subdued Skywalker. "…Anakin how many times must we go over this you are not allowed insid-" Obi-Wan halted mid-speech eyeing the blond Padawan.

Owen was always hard to miss. "Don't stop on my account" he quipped.

"Ha-ha Owen it's good to see you again" chucked Obi-Wan as they shared a friendly half-hug.

He smirked. "Sorry for interrupting"

"That's quite alright in fact we were about to take a short break, isn't that right Anakin?" replied Obi-Wan with a disapproving glare.

Anakin hung his head in defiance after a short pause. "Yes Master"

"Why don't yo-" the brash young Skywalker stepped forward interrupting his Master. "Hello Master, it is a pleasure to see such a great Jedi grace the training hall today" he greeted.

"Um thank you Anakin I see you're not a boy anymore" returned Owen noticing he was nearly his height.

Skywalker appeared to take pride in the acknowledgement, sharp grin on his face. "What I was going to say is why don't you give us a few minutes while you go over your lessons" issued Obi-Wan.

"But I've done them alrea-" it was Obi-Wan's turn. "Anakin" the change in tone meant business.

Anakin defiantly held his tongue and began to leave. "Aren't you forgetting something?" questioned Obi-Wan.

Tucking his tail between his legs the young Padawan returned to retrieve his lightsaber. Obi-Wan stopped him sensing ashamed aggravation.

He placed his hand on the young mans shoulder. "A Jedi must always practice"

"Y-Yes Master" humbled Anakin.

He gave his young Padawan an encouraging tap on the shoulder as Anakin retreated to one of the Training Chambers verandas. "I apologize, Anakin is _(sigh) _difficult to discipline" admitted Obi-Wan.

"How is he coming along?" asked Owen.

"He has much to learn but honestly, sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with him, did you know he rewrote a teachers lesson plan last week?" admonished Obi-Wan. "Said it was a waste of the classes time"

"Wait, isn't Anakin a little old for classroom instruction?" questioned Owen.

"I wanted him to attend to remember the fundamentals we were all taught as students…and this is how he listens" explained Obi-Wan.

"Well, kids will be kids; I think I can recall a few times when curiosity got the better of us" Owen joked.

"Yes but we never did anything even close to what Anakin has tried, he is an arrogant young man with little respect for authority" he continued.

Owen observed Anakin from afar all by himself. "Be patient Obi-Wan, give him time and let him learn, his circumstances getting here weren't exactly ideal"

Although their temperaments were almost complete opposites Owen could understand some of Anakin's frustration, he didn't have such an easy road to the Jedi himself. "_(Sigh) _you're right old friend, perhaps the Force has sent you here to remind me of that, I was almost at my wits end" established Obi-Wan.

"Do you still believe he is the one?" questioned Owen.

"I know the Council has reservations of him and his future but Qui-Gon assured me he is the chosen one that will bring balance to the Force" stated Obi-Wan.

"Yes, but do you think?" he inquired.

"_(Sigh)_ Anakin is strong in the Force and the Masters themselves confess to his remarkable skill but sometimes I must admit, I do have my doubts" disclosed Ob-Wan. "To think the entire Order of the Jedi and the very thing we base our whole lives upon is in the hands of an arrogant, impulsive 13 year old boy" he continued.

"But Qui-Gon was certain, he saw something in the boy and I gave him my word" reminded Obi-Wan.

"I guess time will tell" Owen replied.

"Yes, time is the arbiter of us all" he agreed.

"Still, I couldn't help but notice he referred to me as a Master, he knows I'm still a Padawan doesn't he?" wondered Owen amused.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh that, a lot of the students have been gossiping lately of your exploits, the brave, young angel of a Jedi brings the evil Assassin of our brethren to justice" he yarned.

"Well…I didn't exactly bring him to justice now did I?" returned Owen wittily.

"I'm sure despite everything you did that was the first thing the Masters brought up" assumed Obi-Wan.

"Windu actually beat Mundi to the punch this time" he jested.

The sarcasm couldn't be thicker as the two took their seats.

"Well it was refreshing to hear but I'm still glad to be under Arca's wing" affirmed Owen.

"That's got to be a first, a Padawan that actually wants to stay with their Master" Obi-Wan joked.

"Seriously though I don't think I'd know what to do without him" he considered.

"Well you best figure that out, you won't be a Padawan forever you know" continued Obi-Wan.

"I know, I know" he returned lightheartedly.

"He is a great teacher, I'll give you that" understood Obi-Wan.

"One of the best, I guess the Force has shined on us in that way, we've both had great Masters to guide us" mused Owen.

Kenobi paused for a moment reflecting. "Do you still remember what happened in _Tyrena_?" he asked.

"Ha how could I forget" answered Owen.

While on _Corellia_ looking for a band of pirates hijacking Republic convoys Arca and Qui-Gon had sent the two young Jedi to the city of Tyrena on a harmless errand in an exchange of information, little did they know it was a setup. Owen and Obi-Wan dealt with the group of thugs but amidst the fighting the agent escaped, when all was seemingly lost the stubborn Qui-Gon Jinn refused to accept defeat and tracked the agent almost halfway across the galaxy apprehending him. Arca and Qui-Gon ended up using the agent in a sting that stopped the pirates landing them all in a Corellian prison. "Heh I still can't believe he did that" Obi-Wan reminisced.

Kenobi fought off the rush of emotion. "I really miss him sometimes" he exhaled.

"He would've been proud of you; I can't tell you enough how sorry I am" sympathized Owen.

An awkward silence hung in the air as Obi-Wan stared into his past heart sinking, Owen could sense a change of subject needed. "I like the beard, it suits you well"

He smirked. "Yes well we can't all have your bright roots now can we, considered growing one?" proposed Obi-Wan.

Owen laughed sarcastically. "I'm sure the Masters would love that, a Padawan with a beard" he quipped. "To tell you the truth I'm not even sure I could grow one?"

Kenobi tapped him on the chest. "Don't worry you'll catch up" he teased.

The two got up and began to walk through the Training Facilities.

"Despite all the gossip your secret mission has caused a bit of a stir you know, I'm sure the Council will place the mantle of Jedi Knight on you very soon" he speculated. "That would make you one of the youngest Knights in the Orders history if I'm not mistaken" Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Yeah I know the way the winds blow in the Order but if I had my way I'd stick rather than be pushed to the front of the line" replied Owen.

"That's why they gave us Masters, they know when we're ready" commented Obi-Wan.

"I have watched a few take the trials, it looks very challenging; four tests, one of skill, flesh, courage and spirit" informed Owen.

"Hm I wouldn't know" joked Obi-Wan.

"Oh that's right I forgot, you didn't have to take them" Owen quipped.

Kenobi chuckled in his usually manner. "Sure throw that in my face" he returned comically.

"So, you've gotta tell me, what really happened with you and C'baoth on the _Outbound Flight_?" questioned Owen.

The Outbound Flight was a daringly controversial project led by Jedi Master _Jorus C'baoth _to explore and colonize the Unknown Regions that ended with disastrous results.

Obi-Wan exhaled upsettingly. "That is a long, sad story my friend" he described.

Passing the waterfalls in the _Room of a Thousand Fountains _Kenobi explained the conflicting tale to an intrigued Owen Sun…

* * *

**Meanwhile on the mysterious world of Byss in Count Dooku's castle.**

Forged from the blackened rock of a cataclysm groundquake the spiking spires of Dooku's castle reached into the blue-green heavens of _Byss_ but they could not hide Drakus' failure.

The illustrious Count presides on what to do with his Apprentice now that his Assassin has failed.

Darth Drakus bowed to one knee mired in defeat. "You have failed me my Apprentice and we both know the penalty for failure" stated Dooku.

Dooku was still learning the intricate ways of the Sith from his Master _Darth Sidious_ but he knew the fundamentals well, the Sith relied on their passion for their strength, feeding off their anger, hate and pain to make them stronger, gaining power through victory. This caused a never ending cycle of internal strife and lust for power as the strongest of the Sith must always rule, they believed conflict was the ultimate challenge of an individual forcing them to grow and evolve. Polar opposites of the Jedi who they viewed as weak and inferior, their ways leading only to stagnation and decline. Dooku had done his best to teach Drakus this but he still had much to learn.

"Master I-" Drakus was cut off. "SILENCE!" demanded Dooku.

"Do you think I dragged you all the way from that backwater sinkhole for you to fail me now?" he posed.

Dooku found the Utapaun on the windswept surface of his homeworld broken, beaten and betrayed. Apparently he tried to stage an uprising of the unified city states but was ultimately unsuccessful betrayed by his own band of followers; he was cast out and exiled never to return to Utapaun society again. Dooku sensed his potential but it wasn't his cunning or skill in battle it was his bitter hate and lust for revenge that seemed to drown through the Force. He took the disowned _Pau'an_ as his Apprentice and showed him how to use his hate to make him stronger instead of letting it destroy him bestowing the mantle of Darth Drakus upon him. Plus Dooku saw the advantage of the species long life span, Pau'ans lived up to 700 hundred years, the ever strategic Count foresaw in the unlikelihood of being struck down before his plans would reach fruition Drakus could step in and assume control. Even if things fell apart, time would be on his side to regain the initiative plus when Dooku did eventually die the Utapaun could carry on a long legacy giving him ample time to become a powerful Sith.

Dooku continued to pace getting his frustration out. "Do you know what you have done?" he enlightened. "You have put our entire plan at risk with your incompetent Assassin!"

The Sith Apprentice didn't dare look up keeping his head bowed not knowing what his fate would be. "You bare the blame of this failure but it was your Assassin who failed us, not you" forgave Dooku. "You may rise" he permitted.

Drakus cautiously rose towering over Dooku once more, Pau'ans were known for their height and frightening appearance, he wore both attributes well behind his dark, hooded trench coat-like robe.

Dooku paced around his promising Apprentice. "Do you wish to be a great Sith one day?" posed Dooku.

"Yes Master" yearned a hooded Drakus.

He gave his Apprentice a glaring look. "One more chance Drakus, this is the last shred of mercy you will get" warned Dooku. "Do not disappoint me again" he stated.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for some time as the Sith Apprentice chose his next words carefully. "What shall we do now my Master?" inquired the ashen exteriored Drakus.

"Firstly, there is a problem I need taken care of" began Dooku.

"I have uncovered a very significant Sith artifact on _Thule_, before I was able to research my findings the Jedi caught wind of my presence there, they've sent one their Knights to investigate" continued Dooku.

"What would you have me do Master?" wondered Drakus.

"The Jedi cannot discover the artifact, you will go to Thule and intervene" ordered Dooku.

"Yes Master, I will leave immediately" obeyed Drakus leaving Dooku's chambers.

Dooku took a seat on his lush crimson black throne watching his Apprentice depart. "Remember Drakus, there will be no second chance, if you fail me again you will die" he warned.

Drakus continued on his way using the threat as further motivation departing Dooku's castle.

* * *

**Meanwhile back inside the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.**

Sometimes the Force worked in mysterious ways, on the other side of the equation stood Anna Arress, Arca's former Padawan now Jedi Knight. Owen didn't know it yet but they were about to have their lives turned upside down and for his Master truly inside out.

The Council had just received a distress signal from Thule, Yoda and Windu were in attendance. "Put it through" permitted Windu.

A holovid appeared in the center of the Council chambers, it was Jedi Knight Arress. _"This is Anna Arress calling the Jedi Council, I repeat this is Jedi Knight Anna Arress calling for the Jedi Council" she initiated._

"Go ahead" Windu addressed.

A brisk wind blew her robes and brown bangs about in the blue hue of the broadcast. _"I have completed my investigation of the area and there appears to be no sign of Count Dooku" reported Anna._

"Have you remained in disguise?" asked Windu. "Dooku has agents everywhere" he cautioned.

"_Most definitely Master, I was smuggled into the city by our contacts and have used the utmost discretion in my investigation" she assured. _

"What learned have you?" wondered Yoda.

"_Well Master, Dooku was here of that I'm certain, eyewitness reports place him here inside Kessia but after rigorous inspection I have discovered he left the planet several weeks ago" informed Anna. _

Windu spun a troubling look to Master Yoda as Anna continued through the flickering holovid. _"That's not all Master I have sensed a disturbance on the planet, something is here that does not feel right, I can't be certain but perhaps it has something to do with why Dooku was here" she detected. _

"A disturbance?" questioned Windu.

"_Yes, through the Force Master, it has persuaded me to continue my search of the city" relayed Anna. _

There was a long, still pause of contemplation…

"_Masters?" interrupted Anna._

Mace looked to Yoda as he nodded in agreement. "Very well, continue your search and let us know if you find anything" he permitted.

"_I'm afraid I also have some bad news Master, my Starfighter has sustained irreparable damage and I require assistance" she explained. _

"Um" groaned Yoda sensing possibly something in the Force at work here.

"_I thought about taking a transport or perhaps escape through our contacts but I fear someone may discover my true identity and leak that we've been here, it's just too much of a gamble Master" clarified Anna. _

"Um wise decision of you, much unclear there is" approved Yoda.

"Wait there Anna, we will send assistance right away" reassured Windu.

"_Thank you Master, I will await the arrival" replied Anna._

"And Anna, be careful" cautioned Windu.

The holovid ended with a scrabbled flicker.

"What do you think?" Windu posed to the wise Yoda.

"Hmm something right here there is not, carefully we must be" warned Yoda.

"Anna said she sensed something strong, what do you think it is?" wondered Windu.

Yoda frowned turning to the floor. "Not sure I am, shrouded in mystery the planet is, haven for the Sith it once was" he speculated.

"The Sith?" questioned Windu. "You still believe them to be a threat?"

"Have yet found the other one have we, until discovered _yeeeees_ a threat the Sith are" he assured in a low, careful tone.

"But the Dooku sighting confirms suspicion, he's up to something" reminded Windu.

Dooku was once the very best of them, exemplifying everything it is to be a Jedi but over time due to his increasing arrogance his view of the Order grew disenchanted, viewing the Senate corrupt and the Jedi Council fallible. Without any reason or proclamation he left the Order reclaiming his title as Count of _Serenno_, recently to the shock of the Council he had become an outspoken enemy of the Republic and the Jedi. The betrayal hit Yoda especially hard; Dooku once confided in him as his advisor building his foundation like no other Jedi before, the elderly Whill saw Dooku's fall as the Orders greatest failure.

"Tainted by the dark side my old pupil has become, why he went to Thule I know not, to watch him continue we must" stated Yoda.

"Everything does seem too close for coincidence; Dooku's more than a little suspicious in having something to do with the recent assassinations" conjectured Windu.

"Um yes who is to gain you must ask yourself?" posed Yoda. "I fear web of events connected they are, the dark side clouds everything, if act we do not more terrible things will happen" he sensed.

"So what sort of aid should we send?" debated Windu.

"Not what, who?" added the wise Yoda.

"What do you mean?" he countered.

"What I sense weapons and machines of war cannot counter, wielders of the Force we need" clarified Yoda.

"Of course, we will send a team of Jedi to investigate this disturbance and assure a safe return" proposed Windu.

Without thinking Yoda closed his eyes. "No, two there must be, in my vision two are, face this danger only they can do" Yoda cryptically stated.

"_(Humph)_ A Master and his Padawan, but who?" pondered Windu.

Yoda's eyes were still squeezed shut trying to see through the Force answering the daunting question of who to send out of thousands of possible Jedi candidates. Then, his eyes opened. "Arca" he concluded.

"Are you sure?" Windu doubted.

"Much unresolved with those two there is, Arca it must be" confirmed the foreseeing Yoda. "But where Master Padawan must go" he inclined.

"You're not suggesting-" he was cut-off. "Yes, Owen go with him he will" clarified Yoda.

By Mace's expression he seemed to disagree with Yoda. "No one denies that the Padawan handled himself admirably against the Assassin but if you are correct he could run into something he may not be prepared for, the dark side as you mentioned" Windu pointed out.

"Hard it is for you to yet see my old Padawan but wise young Sun is, beyond his years, potential yet to discover" foretold Yoda. "At the center of things Owen is, what is to come experience he must" he cryptically explained.

Windu finally realized what Yoda was trying to tell him, the boy was grown up and had to be allowed to venture out seeing what kind of Jedi he would truly make. "Very well, the Council agrees" approved Windu.

So the recuperated duo were summoned by the Jedi Council, brought up to speed on the situation and warned about the possible dangers echoing through the Force. Heeding the Council's wishes they left for the ambiguous planet of Thule in their Jedi Starfighters.

Dooku's orders were clear find and eliminate the Jedi Knight, with all three parties on a collision course the Force only knew if the two Jedi would arrive in time…


	19. Chapter 18: An Unexpected End

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 18: An Unexpected End**

Anna tried gearing up her Starfighter but once again got nothing, the bolt of lightening that hit it certainly did its damage. Anna's ship had been hit head on with a bolt of the planets lightening, a common occurrence on Thule, the charred ground evidence of that. Anna had had some help from the locals to help bring her damaged ship back to Kessia, the capital city on Thule. Once there she was given a place to temporarily stay high above in one of the sky scrapper buildings.

From her apartment balcony Anna looked on at the mysterious Kessia City, fog billowed far down below making it impossible to spot anything on the surface and it was rising higher, another natural planetary occurrence on the mysterious Thule.

It was disturbingly quiet in Kessia City as Anna's mind raced thinking about what she sensed.

"_Why did you come here Dooku?" she thought._

"_Is there something here?" Anna shook her head in frustration._ _"What could it be?" she thought_ _as these thoughts continued to plague her Jedi mind._

It was more than frustrating for a Jedi to know something was there and not know what it is, in some way it was starting to drive her mad as she paced frantically on the balcony trying to steady her mind, her emotion started to get the better of her. Anna knew two things about it know though, Count Dooku was looking for something and he did not want anyone to find it, and that whatever this feeling was that ran through her it was clearly of the dark side. Ever since Anna had set foot on Thule she had had a bad vibe of the planet, little did she know this strange world tainted with the dark side was just starting to take its effect, her heart raced, her thoughts frantic, as she paced like a caged animal almost like she knew something bad was going to happen. _"I must calm myself, but how?" she thought._

Suddenly it hit her. "Of coarse, how could I of been so blind" she said to herself.

Anna sat down at the center of her apartment and crossed her legs preparing to meditate.

"_There is no emotion, there is peace, there is no ignorance, there is knowledge, there is no passion, there is serenity, there is no death, there is only the Force" she meditated._

A huge weight was suddenly lifted off her shoulders as Anna opened her eyes, her frantic thoughts melted away and she was again at peace. "That's better" she said._  
_

"_I will rest and start my search again in the morning" she thought._

* * *

**Meanwhile Arca and Owen continue on their way to Thule in their Jedi Starfighters.**

Owen activated his comm. "Master, forgive me but there is a question I wish to ask?"

"And what was it?" replied Arca flipping on his comm.

"When was the last time you saw Jedi Knight Arress?" asked Owen.

Arca smirked in his cockpit. "Why do you ask my Padawan?" asked Arca.

"It just seems a little ironic that we're coming to the aid of one of your former students" replied Owen.

Arca chuckled lightly. "The force does seems to have a sense of humor when it comes to such things"

"Forgive me again Master but you never have told me what happened between you two when you last saw each other" said Owen.

"Do you wish to know Owen or have you sensed the altercation via our bond since we were given this assignment" replied Arca.

Owen was a bit stunned. "Even a Jedi Master cannot hide such emotion when it comes to strong events of our past" stated Arca.

Being right next to each other Arca glanced across at Owen in his Starfighter. "Do you wish to hear the story Owen?" asked Arca.

"Yes Master, I would" replied Owen.

"It was several years ago you were still a student at the Temple" Arca said starting the story.

"As I remember we had a disagreement over her training, she wished to take the trails and become a Jedi Knight and I disagreed, knowing she needed more time" continued Arca.

"More time for what Master?" asked Owen.

"Anna was always a brilliant swordsmen but she constantly had trouble controlling her emotions, I felt as her teacher she needed more time to develop in that area" continued Arca.

"But she disagreed with me and wanted to become a Jedi Knight, she had been my Padawan for quite some time but again I held reservations about her advancement because of her troubled emotions" continued Arca.

"We had an argument and she took her case to the Jedi Council, the council sensing her readiness to join the order agreed on her request and gave her the trails" continued Arca.

"But Master I was told she passed the trials with flying colors" interrupted Owen.

"Yes, she did and since then has served the order well but I would not be a good teacher if I didn't train my students to be at their best" explained Arca.

"Because Owen, you never know what you will encounter being a Jedi and I wanted her to be prepared for anything, because of that I feel in some small way I failed her as a teacher" stated Arca.

"I have not spoken to her since the disagreement" stated Arca.

There was total silence over the comm.

"I'm sorry Master, I did not wish for you to relive such a troubling event" replied Owen.

"It is alright Owen, it is all in the past, if one is to learn to master the present and possibly the future then one must question the past, the knowledge of such things is key" stated Arca.

Owen getting back to their assignment asked. "How far do we have left to go Master?"

"Not much more time now, we'll be there soon" answered Arca.

* * *

**Back on Thule Anna continues to dream.**

Sweat poured over Anna's face as she tossed back and forth in her bed. "No (breathes heavily) No (breathes heavily) get away"

_In Anna's dream she was herself as a young girl_ _running down a long unending hallway as she was being chased by a tall dark figure,_ _she kept running and running but the faster she ran the closer the dark figure got._ _The tall dark figure was now right behind the young Anna,_ _the figure grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him,_ _the young Anna screamed in horror as the dark figure was now face to face with her. The dark figure removed his hood and she screamed_ _as loud as she could as his face and unusually large head was covered_ _with ash,_ _the dark figure than gave her an evil smile revealing his daunting incisor shaped teeth._ **"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed** **as she sat up in a cold sweat.**

Anna swallowed. "It was only a nightmare"

She got up and downed a large glass of water and noticed it was now morning.

Anna quickly changed getting her brown Jedi garments on, she then glanced out her balcony window at the dismal gray sky of Thule. She panned her view over to the small civilian walkway below, Anna noticed several people lying motionless on the walkway. She promptly grabbed her lightsabers and made her way to the walkway, as the elevator doors opened Anna looked cautiously around not seeing or sensing anything. She approached the fallen group of people and they appeared to be normal civilians with one distinctive feature, each fallen victim had circular burn marks in them. Anna's eyes widened as she knew what had done this, a lightsaber. _"Dooku" she thought._ _"It must have been Count Dooku"_

Suddenly far in the distance across the small walkway the elevator door opened.

Anna stood up to get a better look but couldn't make out the figure exiting the elevator in the distance.

As the figure walked slowly towards her she could now see that whoever it was, was tall and dark. _"What is that?" Anna thought as she swallowed deeply._

The figure got closer and closer and the closer he got the worse Anna Arress felt, the tall dark figure then stopped just ten feet away from Anna.

All Anna could see was the tall gaunt build of the figure and a dark robe covering his body, as he moved she could see glimpses of his giant hands. Anna's heart raced a mile a minute as if she almost knew who this imposing figure was. "Who are you?" asked Anna.

There was nothing but silence from the tall imposing figure.

"I asked you who you were" demanded Anna sternly. "Did you kill these innocent people?"

Still no response.

"Alright then, whoever you are I want you to reveal yourself now" ordered Jedi Knight Arress sensing the evil pouring off him.

There was a moment of silence. "Did you hear what I asked you, I said now!" barked Anna.

The tall dark robed figure then started to bring his large hands to his hood, touching his hood he threw it back revealing exactly what Anna had feared most, her nightmare come true, it was a Sith.

Anna was frozen to her core as she now understood her strange dream.

The deeply lined ashen face of the mysterious figure stared a hole through Anna with his dark brute eyes.

Anna collecting herself asked a prudent question. "Who are you?"

The tall, demonic, large skulled, ashen looking figure drew his long crimson red lightsaber. "I am Darth Drakus, that is all you need to know Jedi" stated the cold dark voice of Drakus.

His blade was much longer than a normal lightsaber to accommodate for his height.

Anna drew both her pink sabers in turn knowing this demonic looking Sith was not one for words.

With a mighty overhead strike Drakus bore down his powerful strength on Anna but she blocked it with both her sabers forming an x shape, Anna and Drakus were face to face as their sabers were intertwined. Anna looked straight into Drakus' dark demonic eyes and saw and felt nothing but pure evil pouring off him, he then gave Anna an evil smile. "Do I frighten you Jedi?" said the demonic Darth Drakus.

Anna didn't give him the satisfaction of a reply but deep down she knew the answer, the Sith had already gotten to her.

Anna knowing that Drakus was the stronger of the two got herself out of the entanglement by using her Jedi acrobatics and did a back flip kicking Drakus in the face for extra measure. The tall Drakus shook that off and came right back at Anna swinging his long lightsaber with tremendous force but Anna parried the strikes and used her excellent saber skills to defend with one saber and attack with another. Drakus was taken aback by this as he expected to simply dominate this small female Jedi using his tremendous dark side power and strength, Anna then started to take the fight back to Drakus as he slowly backed off. Drakus continued to block the small Jedi's strikes then with his long daunting crimson blade lunged a powerful side swipe but Anna got her left saber up in time to block it and now with an opening slashed her right saber at Drakus right leg grazing him on the thigh.

Drakus felt the pain immediately and kicked Anna with his large left leg knocking her back several feet. He looked at his wound and his deeply lined ashen looking face became extremely angry, with Anna still down on the ground from the harsh shot she took he ran at her with his blade poised to punch a hole through her but Anna extended her hand and Drakus flew far back crashing into the elevator he came from.

Drakus arose and shook off the cobwebs and force jumped high in the air landing right back next to Anna, his landing rattled the walkway as it began to crack. Drakus growled at Anna with his incisor like teeth and thrusted his extra long saber at her trying once again to impale her, Anna swatted it away and performed a standing cartwheel with her sabers. She connected with both her feet on the cartwheel hitting him in the face as she spun past him, Drakus swiped at Anna using his rage to fuel his power as he backed her into a corner.

Getting out of the corner Anna quickly spun and jumped over the tall Sith but as she leapt over him Drakus swiped his long blade at her grazing her stomach, after cradling the small wound on her side for a moment Anna quickly prepared herself to attack Drakus again.

Anna spun both her pink sabers at Drakus in a winding circle in an attempt to back him off but Darth Drakus wasn't going to fall for that as he swatted away one of her lightsabers with a strong overhand strike, Anna was left with just one lightsaber to defend herself as the other one flew out of her hand off the walkway into the foggy depths of Thule.

* * *

**Meanwhile just above in the atmosphere.**

Arca and Owen searched desperately for Anna throughout the City of Kessia in their Jedi Starfighters.

"She doesn't appear to be in this area, take your ship higher away from the fog and meet me at the top" ordered Arca.

Owen did just that and met back up with Arca. "I don't see any sign of her Master" reported Owen.

"Keep scanning the residual area I'll catch up with you" replied Arca speeding away.

Owen looked below and could see nothing but as he turned right he could make out small flashes of light below. He took his Starfighter in closer and could now see two bright colors flying about, Owen contacted Arca and let him know what he saw. As Arca made his way back Owen could now see what was going on, two figures were fighting in the distance on the walkway, one with a long red lightsaber and the other with a pink saber, just then Arca finally caught up with Owen. "Master look" pleaded Owen.

Arca glanced down and saw what was happening. "Its Anna and it looks like she needs our help"

"Land your ship on the docking platform, I'll meet you there" ordered Arca as he jetted off as fast as his ship would take him.

* * *

**Back down below Anna grew weaker from the intense lightsaber fight with Darth Drakus.**

Drakus caught Anna off guard and bashed her in the face with the butt of his blade, Anna fell to the ground shaken.

Drakus spun his blade slowly. "What's the matter, are you tired?"

Anna got herself up and went into her saber stance. "I'm not done with you yet Sith"

Drakus smirked. "Its time for you to die Jedi"

Anna's heart beat frantically as she summoned what strength she had left.

Drakus struck at her with strong unrelenting strikes that caused her to lose control of her saber. He could sense the Jedi weakening as he waited for the perfect instant to strike.

* * *

**Meanwhile now close by.**

Arca and Owen had landed their Jedi Starfighters and we're on their way.

They both ran side by side through the corridors of the large sky scrapper apartment complex. "We're almost there Owen keep running" said Arca as Owen started to fall behind.

Arca and Owen finally got to the elevator and were on their way up to the citizen's walkway.

* * *

**Back to the fighting on the walkway.**

Anna slid through the long legs of Drakus trying to throw him off guard, she attempted to end it right then by sliding her blade into his back but Drakus blocked it and went to stomp his large boot through Anna's skull but she rolled away in time. The walkway was now in a perilous state teetering on the brink of completely falling apart from all the action. With Anna on the ground Drakus tried to get at her with his long saber but she rolled away from every thrust he made, across the way the elevator doors suddenly opened revealing two robed figures. Drakus could obviously tell they were Jedi as they ran towards him, he then threw his long blade threw the middle of the fragile walkway breaking it in half.

As the large metal pieces fell Owen attempted to leap over the large gap now between them. "No wait Owen, its too far you'd fall to your death" stated Arca.

"But Master we mu…" Owen was cut off. "There's nothing we can do Owen" interrupted Arca.

Arca used his Jedi Master sense to see if there was some way they could get across but unfortunately for Anna there wasn't, all they could do was watch the fight in the distance.

With each heavy blow Anna grew weaker and weaker, even with her incredible saber skills she knew she was losing this fight as his long saber accompanied by his reach made it nearly impossible to get to Drakus.

"Come on Anna, don't dwell on the negative, use your training, concentrate" said Arca watching his former Padawan.

In a desperate attempt Anna threw her saber up high over the head of Drakus.

"_What is the female thinking?" thought Drakus._

Drakus closed in for the kill on a saberless Anna Arress but just then her lightsaber spun back around clipping Drakus on his side. Holding his side he sneered at Anna as her saber had returned to her, truly furious now Drakus struck at her with all of his Sith rage. Anna tried desperately to maintain control of her lightsaber but it was too much as Drakus kept nailing his blows with such furious precision and force, in an instant Drakus knocked away her saber and swiped his lightsaber right through her. Anna fell to the ground separating into two pieces.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Arca.**

Drakus simply surveyed the damage and deactivated his long saber, he then put his hood back over his large head and stepped into the nearby elevator.

Arca leapt not caring if he fell to his death to the broken off walkway, Arca landed just inches away from the ledge and immediately attended to Anna. Owen knowing the mysterious Sith would get away got a running start and leapt as high as he could, he just barely caught the edge of the walkway. Owen pulled himself up onto the walkway and quickly ran after the elevator, he banged on the doors to try and open them but all he received through the glass window of the elevator was an evil incisor like smile from Darth Drakus under his hood as the elevator descended.

Owen went back over to Arca. "Master the Sith has escap…" Owen stopped in dead sentence to what he saw.

Owen turned his head right away not being able to take what he saw as Anna's torn apart body lay in front of him, half lying on the walkway, the other half in Arca's arms.

"Ughh……Master" muttered Anna trying to tell her former Master something.

"Anna don't speak, we need to get you some help" replied Arca.

"Master you…you…you were right" muttered Anna. "I wasn't ready"

Anna's head went limp but her eyes stayed opened, she was dead.

Arca stared into Anna's stone dead eyes stunned. _"I failed you" thought Arca._

There was a moment of silence then Arca closed Anna's eyelids.

Owen put his hand on Arca's shoulder. "Master, I'm…" he was cut off by Arca. "Owen please…just grab the other part of her" said Arca in mourning.

Owen did just that and the two of them together wrapped Anna up in their Jedi robes.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the docking platform.**

Darth Drakus' ship arose from the surface, he then noticed the two Jedi Stafighters on the nearby platform, with ease he rained fire down upon them destroying both ships instantly.

His ship then blasted high into the air leaving Thule.

* * *

**Back to Arca and Owens location.**

Arca had contacted the Jedi Council about what had happened to Anna and to their ships, the council found the news troubling and were sending an armored ship to pick them up.

In short time the ship arrived and picked them up, Master Arca and his Padawan Owen Sun were now on their way back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, both of them were glad to leave the mysteriously dark planet behind them. Arca was having a hard time dealing with Anna's death as he thought of little else on their trip back, Owen was more than concerned for his Master as he could feel his intense grieving via their bond, little did he know that the moment Anna was struck down something inside his Master changed dramatically.


	20. Chapter 19: In Mourning

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 19: In Mourning**

Drakus' dark ship landed comfortably in Count Dooku's castle on Byss.

Drakus' ship ramp descended and he stepped out to find his Master waiting there, he immediately lowered his head and fell to one knee. "Did you do as I asked?" wondered Dooku.

"Yes Master" replied Drakus.

"Good, I trust the meddling Jedi was dealt with most harshly" said Dooku.

"Yes Master, I have slain the Jedi Knight as you commanded" informed Drakus.

"And what of the ancient Sith artifact, was it discovered?" asked Dooku.

"No Master, your plans for it are safe" assured Darth Drakus.

Dooku approached Drakus. "You've done well my Apprentice, soon you will hold the title of Sith Lord"

"You may rise" said Dooku.

Drakus got himself back up towering over Count Dooku. "I see you have been injured" noticed Dooku.

"It is nothing Master" replied Drakus.

"This Jedi Knight you killed, who was it?" asked Dooku.

"I do not know her name Master but she was a female and was very good with the lightsaber" answered Drakus.

"What did she look like?" asked Dooku.

"She was a small human Master, brown hair and eyes, armed with two pink sabers" explained Drakus.

"Hmm dual pink sabers you say, I can think of only one with such a description, I never knew her name either but I do remember she was one of Arca's students" replied Dooku.

"Good with the sword but knew nothing when it came to the force, this will no doubt upset her old Jedi Master, as I recall he was quite attached to her" stated Dooku.

"Master there is one other detail" stated Drakus.

Count Dooku looked disturbed by this. "What is it?"

"As I left the planet two more Jedi arrived trying to aid the female that I'd slain" stated Drakus.

"I destroyed their ships so they would not follow me and discover this place" informed Drakus.

"Are you positive that nothing followed you Drakus?" asked Dooku sternly.

"Yes Master, I am positive" replied Drakus.

"You better be Drakus, the Jedi can not know where I am" stated Dooku.

* * *

**Meanwhile back on Coruscant.**

Arca climbed the Jedi altars steps carrying the wrapped up deceased body of Anna Arress, Owen watched on with the other numerous Jedi in attendance from the stairs of the altar. Arca placed her body on the altar feeling nothing but loss inside him, he stood back a few feet. Suddenly Anna's body was engulfed in flames as the Jedi altar was ignited, Arca's heart tore apart as he watched his former Padawans body burn right in front of him. Via their bond Owen could feel the intense pain his Master felt, Anna's body then slowly descended into the altar completing her funeral ceremony.

After the ceremony Arca left not talking to anyone and retreated to his quarters, Owen was obviously extremely concerned for his Master. Ki-Adi-Mundi then approached Owen. "Give him time Owen, you are the only one who can truly feel the magnitude of his loss so you can understand why he wishes to be alone, he is in mourning"

"I and the rest of the council will speak with you and Master Arca tomorrow until then I suggest you get some rest" stated Master Mundi.

Mundi walked off as Obi-Wan approached. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Obi-Wan it's my Master that I'm concerned about" replied Owen.

"Did you see it happen?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, it happened right in front of us" replied Owen.

"Who was he?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I don't know Obi-Wan but from what I saw he's far different than the Sith you fought on Naboo" answered Owen.

"Perhaps they are connected, the council did say that there were two of them, you can be sure of that" stated Obi-Wan.

"No Obi-Wan, I believe this Sith is of a different sort, I can't explain it but from what I sensed looking at him he is different" replied Owen.

"Well you would know better than me, you were there I wasn't" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, well I guess the force will dictate what is to come, whether light or dark" stated Owen.

"I should be going Obi-Wan, I need to rest" said Owen.

"Very well I'll see you again my friend" said Obi-Wan as the two shook hands.

The two went their separate ways as Owen went to his chambers to rest.

_Owen began to dream that he and Arca were fighting the mysterious Sith that killed Anna,_ _he looked on watched himself fight the tall Sith with Arca._ _Owen went to strike at him but was knocked back into the rocky wall,_ _Arca and the Sith now dueled one on one and as they dueled their sabers became intertwined._ _The ashen looking Sith caught Arca off guard and punched him in the face,_ _he took advantage of a stunned Arca and swiped at his arm with his long blade,_ _Arca fell to his knees helpless._ _Owen watched as he saw himself come to and try to save his Master_ _but it was too late the Sith had swung and cut off Arca's head._

Owens eyes suddenly opened and he was in his bed staring at the ceiling of his chamber, he breathed heavily. _"It was only a dream" he thought._

Owen sat up and began to question what he just witnessed. _"Was it, or could it of been possibly a vision" he thought._

"_No that's impossible Padawans don't have visions,_ _I'm too young and not experienced enough to have such a premonition" thought Owen questioning himself._

Owen then noticed the sun of Coruscant rise. _"I don't have time for this, I've got to meet with the council" he thought._

As Owen dressed he began to second guess himself again. _"Could it really happen, it seemed so real" he thought._

Owen then started to make his way to Arca's chambers still thinking.

"_If it is going to happen maybe I can do something about it,_ _warn Arca, tell the council,_ _but what good would that do if it is already predetermined" thought Owen._

"_Oh it was probably noting, I can't have visions, I'm only a Padawan for force sakes" he thought._

Owen then made his decision in his mind. _"I'll keep it to myself, I'd just add to my Masters grief right now,_ _besides it can't be true"_ _he thought shielding the event away in his mind._

Owen hit the call button on Arca's chamber door but got no response. _"That's odd" he thought._

He then glanced at the chamber's information panel, the message on the door indicated that Arca wasn't in his chambers. "Where could he be?" he wondered. "We have to meet with the council"

Owen looked around and a temple informant told him that his Master had spent the night in the one of the many Jedi Temple meditation chambers. Eventually Owen found Arca in a meditation pose on the floor, he didn't want to interrupt Arca especially after what happened yesterday, but Owen then remembered their meeting with the council. "Master, I'm sorry to disturb you but we are scheduled to meet with the council" said Owen.

Arca opened his eyes. "You woke me Owen"

"You were sleeping Master?" pondered Owen.

"In a way, yes" said Arca as he arose from his seated position on the floor.

"Master, the Jedi Council awaits" informed Owen.

"Very well, lead the way" replied Arca.

As they made their way to the council chambers Owen could tell immediately that something wasn't right, something was different about him, he kept silent not sure of his Masters response.

"Do you wish to ask me something Owen?" asked Arca.

Owen was a bit surprised to hear his Master speak. "I can sense your concern" said Arca.

"To tell you the truth Master I am, ever since what happened on Thule you haven't been the same" stated Owen.

Arca stopped walking and turned to his Padawan. "I appreciate your concern for me Owen but know this, after what I witnessed I will not rest until I find the Sith that killed Anna" replied Arca.

Arca stormed away ahead of Owen to the council chambers.

Owen could sense great loss in his Masters heart but now more than loss he sensed great anger and vengeance, Owen was shocked to see that the man he looked up to since as long as he could remember felt such things. He feared the worst as he remembered what Master Yoda said about the dark side, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, and suffering to the dark side. _"No" he thought. "Not Master Arca, never him"_

Owen ran to catch up with Arca as he was already in the Jedi Council chambers deliberating with the council, in attendance was Master Yoda, Windu, Mundi, and Poof.

"Absolutely not" stated Windu.

"The council will not allow you to go on some mad quest for vengeance, you will adhere to your Jedi oath" stated Mundi.

"Realize hurt you are by Anna's death but allow this we cannot" said Yoda.

"If the council will not allow me to find this Sith, I will do it myself" stated Arca.

"We understand your pain and loss Arca but what you're asking is not going to happen" said Poof.

"I'm not asking for an approval, I will go after the Sith" stated Arca.

"Defy the council you would?" questioned Yoda.

"If I have to I will, I will not stand by while the council deliberates and does nothing" stated Arca.

"You took an oath like countless Jedi before you, if you defy it you will be cast out of our order forever" stated Mundi.

"That does not matter to me anymore, I have considered the risk and I will not be satisfied until this is done" said Arca.

"And when will you be satisfied, when you find this Sith and he strikes you down just like Knight Arress, you must think before you act Arca, you have no idea where he is or what kind of a threat he poses" stated Windu.

"What of your Padawan, you would abandon him before his training is complete?" questioned Poof.

"Owen no longer needs my guidance, he has been ready to become a Jedi Knight for some time now" replied Arca.

"Once again, if the council will not allow me to do this than I shall embark on my own and accomplish this myself" stated Arca.

With that Arca turned and made his way to the turbo-lift, he was just about to enter when Owen stopped him. "Wait!"

"Master please, you cannot do this, think of what you've done over the years for the order, you can't just leave like this, think of what Anna would want" said Owen.

"Owen I appreciate your advice but I have already made up my mind" stated Arca.

"Master think, the last thing she would want you to do is leave the order and give in to your anger and kill this Sith out of revenge, it is not our way Master, and I know deep down it is not your way either" stated Owen.

The members of the Jedi Council looked at each other in amazement at Owen Sun.

Arca turned around. "Please Master, hear what the council has to say first then decide" pleaded Owen.

Arca stepped back from the turbo-lift and into the council chambers. "What do you want me to do?"

Master Windu looked shocked at Arca, what Owen had said meant more to him than the councils warning. "Well before you interrupted us we have been given some news that we think will help" informed Windu.

"One of our Republic spies has discovered something interesting about this Sith" said Windu.

"He has one contact to the outside galaxy that we know of and he is stationed right now on Taloraan" informed Windu.

"So as you can see we want you to go to Taloraan contact our informant and get all the information you can about the Sith out of his contact" ordered Windu.

"If I am to do this, I do it alone" stated Arca.

"You will not do this alone Arca, you will take your Padawan with you" ordered Mundi.

"Come in handy he no doubt will" stated Yoda.

"And a Master does not simply abandon his student, you know this" said Windu.

"This has nothing to do with Owen, I do not want to drag him into this, I wish to this alone" stated Arca.

"Mistaken you are Arca, everything to do with Owen this does, there when Sith struck down Anna he was and there he shall be when you fight him" perceived Yoda.

"You will take him with you Arca, this is non-negotiable" said Mundi.

Although in firm disagreement Arca nodded and left the council chambers.

Owen still in the council chambers stayed behind to say a few words.

"I understand your displeased with Master Arca over this but I wish for the council to be lenient, he has suffered a great deal so you can understand his frustration and outbursts, I know I do" stated Owen.

"Do you really understand Owen?" questioned Windu.

"Yes, I feel I do Master, via our bond" replied Owen.

"You may feel his pain and loss but you don't know where it truly stems from" said Windu.

"Master?" questioned Owen.

"Do you know anything about Arca and Anna's past?" asked Windu.

"Very little, I was young when the two went their separate ways" replied Owen.

"Then you don't truly know how Arca feels right now, the council knows more of Arca's pain and loss then he would let on, we know that Anna was like a daughter to him and he would of done anything to keep her safe" informed Windu.

"You see Arca rescued Anna from slavery at a very young age, sensing the force in her he trained her from childhood, he had never done that with any of his other students, not even you Owen" stated Windu.

"And when they parted ways it affected him more than he knows, to Arca he failed as a teacher, and to fail someone who he raised and trained from childhood hung heavy on his heart" stated Windu.

"Even now we could still sense the feeling in his heart" informed Windu.

"That is one of the reasons we are more than concerned about Arca now, he was so attached to Anna that her death could cause him to fall from the path of light" stated Mundi.

"No, Master Arca could never fall, he's been a wise Jedi Master for years" replied Owen.

"Owen every Jedi is at risk of falling, that is why we shield ourselves from such attachments so we can guard our emotions, including Arca" stated Windu.

"A lesson that Knight Arress had a hard time learning I recall" stated Poof.

"Now that you understand, go you must" said Yoda.

Owen was about to leave when he remembered the dream or perhaps vision he had, Owen had shielded it away in his mind but felt he should at least get an opinion from the council now that he was here.

"Is there something else Owen?" asked Windu.

"Yes there is, one of my fellow Padawan friends has had a dream but he believes it to possibly be a vision" informed Owen.

"A vision, from a Padawan, such a thing is impossible" stated Mundi.

"Nothing is impossible with the force, continue" said Windu.

"Well in it he witnesses something so terrible that he wonders if it is a vision if there is a way to stop it from happening" informed Owen.

"Visions are often a way of telling Jedi key elements of the past or present but very rarely do they tell us of the future" stated Poof.

"Is there a way to change it?" asked Owen.

"Such a thing can be done but once a vision is given very rarely can you change what it dictates" stated Windu.

The answer disturbed Owen. "Why, is there something you wish to ask us?" wondered Windu.

Owen pondered the question for a moment. "No Masters, I better be going" said Owen heading for the turbo-lift.

As he headed for the turbo-lift Master Windu stopped him. "And Owen, we want you to watch your Master closely, now that you know how Arca truly feels we need you to be wary of his actions, with his unpredictability today I'm not sure any of us knows what he'll do next" stated Windu.

"Yes Masters, I will" replied Owen as he stepped into the turbo-lift.

"Hmm this Padawan friend of Owens sounds like he can see events before they happen, we must find out who this one is" said Mundi.

"Umm indeed" replied Yoda knowing that Owen was really the one who had the vision.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the hanger area.**

Arca and Owen were already prepared to leave in their brand new Jedi Stafighters.

"Despite what the council says you shouldn't be coming Owen" stated Arca.

"Master I am not here to spy on you I only wish to help you find this mysterious Sith" replied Owen.

"I know Owen and please forgive me for what I said in there, I am still your teacher and one day very soon I know you will become one of the orders greatest Jedi" stated Arca.

"Thank you Master, coming from you that means a lot to me" replied Owen.

"Let us leave then" said Arca getting into his Jedi Starfighter.

So with only one hope of finding the Sith Arca and Owen would travel to the gas planet of Taloraan to find the Sith's contact, with Arca in a perilous unpredictable state Owen would have to watch his Master closely at the behest of the council.


	21. Chapter 20: Revelations

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 20: Revelations**

Arca and Owen made their way through the gassy skies of Taloraan, the planet was a gas giant much like Bespin, the main export from Taloraan was tibanna gas, most of the planets inhabitants were tibanna gas workers and refiners. Owen rode through the cloudy atmosphere of the planet in his new Jedi Starfighter not seeing much anything except hazy skies. "Master how do we know where this informant is the entire planet is layered with gas?" asked Owen.

"I'm tracking his signal, according to the tracking device he's nearby" replied Arca.

"Is he on the surface?" asked Owen.

"Doubtful, only workers and refiners are on the surface as part of the tibanna gas program" replied Arca.

"Wait a second, I'm getting something, his tracking signal appears to be coming from a large structure in the atmosphere nearby" stated Arca.

"I'm punching in the coordinates Owen, I'll meet you there" said Arca.

Owen followed the coordinates and eventually the cloudy skies of Taloraan gave way to a floating citadel, the large mile wide citadel was home to workers, refiners, and main hub for the tibanna gas program. "How many people live here Master?" asked Owen catching up with Arca.

"Not as many as you'd think Owen, mainly just tibanna gas workers and their families" replied Arca.

"I'm getting a strong signal from that complex nearby, I'm setting my Starfighter down, make sure you do the same Owen" said Arca.

Owen set his Starfighter down into the floating citadel and as he and Arca left their ships they were greeted by a protocol droid.

"Welcome to the Taloraan Citadel, is your visit for business or pleasure?" asked the droid.

"I am Jedi Master Arca and this is my Padawan Owen Sun, we are here to meet with someone" answered Arca.

"Very well, do you need directions or any other information?" asked the protocol droid.

"Yes what's the name of that complex there and how do we get to it?" asked Arca.

"That is Entertainment Module 21 and it is located six floors from your current location, to gain access to it you will need to take the turbo-lift, that is to the right, do you require any other information" informed the droid.

"No, thank you for your assistance" replied Arca.

Arca and Owen made their way to the turbo-lift and punched in for the Entertainment Module, the doors to the turbo-lift then opened and the section of the citadel was quite busy. As they followed the tracking signal they came across quite a few species, from Gamorreans, Twi'leks, Rodians, Weequays, and Bothans just to name a few, Owen even spotted a Paaerduag. "The signal is getting stronger, in here" directed Arca.

The two then stepped into a cantina and found it crawling with people, they both panned around and saw a bar, card table, viewing gallery, and even some Twi'lek dancers. "It looks as if you were wrong about this place Master, it is quite inhabited" stated Owen.

"Yes and hard to determine who is the informant" replied Arca.

Arca looked around the cantina teeming with life. "We'll have to split up, you take the right and I'll take the left, we'll meet back up in the center" said Arca.

They did just that, Arca followed the signal on his datapad and Owen followed it on his, while walking through a Twi'lek female took notice of Owen. "Hello there, my names Nala, what's yours?" asked the beautiful Twi'lek putting her arm on him. Owen simply removed her hand and kept walking through the crowd.

Unfortunately they came across nothing, they both met back up in the center of the cantina. "Did you find him?" asked Arca. "No Master, I'm sorry" replied Owen.

"The tracker says he's right here, where is he?" wondered Arca.

Owen then caught sight of a human male sitting alone at a table sipping ale, he tapped Arca's arm. "Master look"

Arca and Owen approached his table. "Excuse me, are you the informant?" asked Arca.

The mysterious man had slicked back black hair, a stern masculine face and a fierce looking tattoo on his wrist. "Judging by the way you look I'd say you're the two Jedi I've been waiting for" greeted the informant.

"Yes, we were told you have important information about the Sith's contact" implied Arca.

"Hmm yeah, I'm the guy you're looking for and I got some information about that rat of a contact" replied the informant.

"Then what is it?" asked Owen.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jedi I went through a lot to get this information and I'll have to be paid handsomely to give it" replied the slick informant.

Owen shook his head in disgust. "It is your duty as an informant to give us the information we seek and yet you want credits" accused Owen.

"Hey Jedi, I don't serve your bless-ed Republic, I'm a private informant and if you want this information I want to be paid, you got it" replied the informant sternly.

Arca remembering Anna's death started to lose his cool. "And who may I ask are we speaking to?" asked Arca.

"My names Derc" he replied.

"Don't you have a last name?" asked Owen.

"Its just Derc, in my line of work it helps not to have a last name" he stated.

"Or a real one for that matter" replied Owen sensing he was lying.

"Alright Jedi you want this information or not, cause if not I'm outta here" said Derc.

"Yes we do but you will give it to us for free" said Arca waving his hand.

"What……I…eh…yeah, you got it" replied Derc.

"Tell me who is this contact and where I can find him?" asked Arca.

Derc rubbed his head in confusion. "Uh he's right here in the cantina most of the time, his name is Twegar" answered Derc.

"What does he look like, what species is he?" asked Arca.

"He's a Gran and wears a leather brown and orange jumpsuit" replied Derc.

"When is he due to arrive next?" asked Arca.

"He usually comes in here after his shift, should be around soon cause I haven't seen him yet today" informed Derc.

"Very good, thank you Mr. Derc, we'll be on our way" said Arca ending the conversation.

Derc continued to rub his head. "Oh my head, what's in this stuff?" wondered Derc motioning to his drink.

"Brilliant Master, he told us everything, now what do we do?" asked Owen.

"We get a table by the door a wait, if this Derc was right he should be along soon" replied Arca.

As Arca and Owen waited at their table seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours and still there was no sign of the Gran. "Maybe we need to rethink our plan Master" stated Owen.

But just as Owen said that the Gran that the informant described walked through the doors of the cantina. "Is that him Master?" wondered Owen.

"Yes Owen, his outfit is just as the informant described" replied Arca.

Arca and Owen continued to watch the Gran as he met with what appeared to be his partners, two large Gammoreans. "We will wait until they take their seats then we will approach" informed Arca.

Eventually they took their seats, Arca then gave Owen the nod to approach, Arca came from the left and Owen from the right so the Gran had no chance of escaping. The Gran looked up as Arca was standing right beside him. "Are you Twegar?" asked Arca.

His Gammorean partners knowing that Jedi carried the law with them in the galaxy stood up and got in Arca's face. The two squealed their pig like cries at Arca trying to intimidate him but he wasn't backing down, the first Gammorean then shoved Arca. That was all he would stand as Arca drew his green lightsaber, the two Gammoreans immediately backed off running out of the cantina. The other numerous patrons in the cantina took notice of the confrontation and were all starring at Arca, Owen in defense of his Master spoke up. "Jedi business, go back to your drinks" stated Owen.

Everyone did just that as Arca put his focus back on the frightened Gran. "I don't speak your language but I understand it and I'm sensing you speak galactic basic, that's good it will make this much easier" said Arca.

"What do you want?" asked the Gran in his weird language.

"We were told that you know something, something very important, you know what I'm talking about would you care to tell us?" asked Arca.

"I know nothing Jedi, now move along" replied the Gran in his tongue.

"Very well then" said Arca as he began to search the Grans mind for the information.

The Gran then laughed in his weird tongue. "Your tricks won't work on me Jedi, I think you better leave"

"Fine, I'm going to get straight to the point, I was told that you know of a Sith, he has contacted you and your the only one who knows where he is, I want to know where he is, right now!" stated Arca forcing himself upon the frightened Gran.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" replied the Gran in panic.

Arca grabbed him by the collar and forced him up against the table. "I'm not playing around, I want you to tell me everything you know, now!" yelled Arca into the face of the multi-eyed Gran.

Owen stood by watching this knowing what Arca was doing was wrong, it was against everything the Jedi stood for. "Please help me!" pleaded the Gran to Owen.

"Master perhaps you should ease off a little" said Owen.

"He's lying Owen, he knows what I'm talking about" stated Arca.

"I'll ask you once again, give me all the information on the Sith that has contacted you or I will kill you!" shouted Arca continuing to force himself on the Gran.

"Master please, stop this!" pleaded Owen.

"Ahhhhh someone help me he's going to kill me!" shouted the Gran in his language.

"Alright I've had enough" said Arca as he drew his saber.

Owen knowing that he was still a Jedi and whether or not his Master was anymore had to intervene, he then drew his yellow saber in defense of the innocent Gran.

"Ahhhhh alright I'll talk, just don't kill me!" shouted the Gran.

Owen withdrew his saber as Arca backed off of the Gran putting his lightsaber away.

"I know what your talking about, I just didn't want to tell you in fear for my life" stated the Gran.

"Tell me everything you know" ordered Arca.

The Gran went on to describe the Sith and his altercation with him. "You see I used to work for the Hutts as a mercenary, while I was off world on an assignment I was approached by a mysteriously dark clad figure, a Sith as you called him" explained the Gran.

"I guess he knew I worked for the Hutts because he asked me if I knew of any specially trained killers, I thought he was referring to bounty hunters but he wasn't, he wanted a special type of a assassin" continued the Gran.

"So I told him I knew of only one that fit what he was looking for, an Assassin that the hutts dealt with only once that had no name" continued the Gran.

Owens blond eyes lit up. "What did the Assassin look like?" asked Owen.

The Gran went on to describe the Assassin, his ship, armor, and of coarse his unique helmet.

"It's him Master, it all makes sense now, the Gran put the Sith in contact with the Assassin, he is the one who hired the Assassin to kill all the Jedi Knights and Masters" stated Owen.

Shock filled the air as the revelation had stunned both Arca and Owen. "This Sith, his name wouldn't happen to be Drakus would it?" asked Owen.

"Yes, Darth Drakus to be exact" answered the Gran.

Arca and Owen looked at each other in disbelief. "It's all connected Master, everything" stated Owen.

"Where is this Drakus located?" asked Arca sternly.

The Gran hesitated remembering the threat Drakus put on his life.

"Where!" demanded Arca.

"Byss, as far as I know he's on a planet called Byss" answered the frightened Gran.

"Byss, I've never heard of it" said Owen.

Arca didn't give his Padawan a response and simply stormed out of the cantina and back to the docks.

Owen eventually caught up with Arca as he was entering his ship. "Master where are you going?"

Arca didn't respond to his Padawan. "I'm coming with you" stated Owen.

"No your not Owen, your going back to Coruscant to inform the council, I'm going after Drakus" stated Arca.

"But Master you can't do this alone, you'll need my help" stressed Owen.

"I can take care of myself Owen, you know this more than anyone" replied Arca.

"Master please I…" Owen was cut off by his Master "Owen this has nothing to do with you, if I'd of had it my way I would of left you on Coruscant, I have to do this alone, for Anna" stated Arca.

"You cannot Master, I will come with you" pleaded Owen.

"Owen I can sense that the council has told you mine and Anna's true history, so you can understand now more than before why I must do this alone" stated Arca.

Owen grabbed Arca's arm stopping him from what he was doing. "But you don't understand me Master, Anna meant something to me also, even if I'm just realizing this now after her death you and Anna are the reason I am now a Jedi, you both saved my planet from slavery and brought me to the Jedi Temple to be trained" stated Owen.

"Master whether you believe it or not I can feel your loss, your pain, your anger, your frustration, because Master, Anna is a small part of me just as you are a large part of my life, because as I said if it wasn't for both of you I wouldn't be here now" stated Owen.

Arca hung his head thinking about Owens words. "Of course I believe you Owen, but this…this has to be done for her spirit to rest" replied Arca.

Owen looked directly into Arca's eyes. "Master please, I'll only ask you once more, let me come with you" pleaded Owen once more.

The question hung in the air for a moment until Arca looked up at his Padawan. "Okay, let's go" Arca answered nodding his head.

Owen jumped in his ship and the two of them took off at full speed towards Byss…


	22. Chapter 21: Showdown on Byss

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 21: Showdown on Byss**

Owen and Arca had been traveling for what seemed like days looking for the deep core planet Byss.

"Master do you know where were going?" asked Owen.

"Were close, the planet is located deep in the core and will take time to reach" replied Arca.

"Raise your hyperspace speed, we'll get there in half the time" ordered Arca.

"But Master at that speed it will rip the ships apart" stated Owen.

"Not many travel in this sector Owen, if we are discovered it will give Drakus time to escape, it would be wise to increase our speed" replied Arca.

Owen looked worried. "The ships will be fine Owen trust me, now raise your Starfighters speed" ordered Arca.

Arca and Owen raised their ship's speed and took off as if they were shot out of a plasma cannon.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the dark planet of Byss.**

In Count Dooku's castle Darth Drakus was meditating trying to suck up all the dark side energy of Byss, in the demonic mind of Drakus only darkness dwelled. _"I am the bringer of death_ _my very presence strikes fear in the minds of all who oppose me,_ _nothing can stop me I am invincible,_ _I will soon become Sith Lord Drakus and crush anyone in my path,_ _the galaxy will tremble before me for I will have my vengeance,_ _Utapau will bleed and suffer as I will rape and destroy everything on the planet" meditated Drakus. _

An evil smile came across Drakus' ashen face. _"Hmm, yes my time is at hand"_

Suddenly Dooku burst into the large sanctuary interrupting Drakus' meditation. "There is a problem, come with me" ordered Dooku.

They made their way back to Dooku's castle control room. "Do you see, the long range sensors have picked up two ships approaching at an alarming speed" informed Dooku.

"Impossible, no one knows you're here Master" replied Drakus.

"It could just be two lost ships out of control" stated Drakus.

"Or it could be your carelessness has lured someone into talking about this place, I warned you to tie up all the lose ends Drakus, you have failed me once again!" shouted Dooku in anger.

The panel started to beep again, Dooku looked closely and saw that they were Jedi Starfighters.

Dooku turned to Drakus with rage in his face. **WHACK!** He had just backhanded his tall Apprentice.

"I should kill you where you stand" stated Dooku.

Drakus sneered with his incisor like teeth through his hood but didn't dare try to oppose his far more powerful Master.

"But it seems that I need you once again my Apprentice, the Jedi cannot know I'm here so you will stay behind and kill these Jedi intruders when they arrive" ordered Dooku.

"Yes Master, I will do as you command" replied Drakus.

"If you kill them that will make up for your incompetence, but if you fail me again I'll strike you down myself" stated Dooku.

"But I trust you will kill these Jedi intruders, afterwards you may return to my side and I will bestow the title of Sith Lord upon you" stated Dooku confidently.

"Yes Master" hungered Drakus.

"I have trained you well Drakus, I know you will succeed" stated Dooku.

Count Dooku then turned around and left his dark castle.

* * *

**With a fierce jolt Arca and Owen left hyperspace.**

Before them lay the dark, cloudy, planet of Byss.

"Ughh, Master can you feel that?" asked Owen.

"Yes Owen, this world is pulsating with the dark side, try to maintain your composure" replied Arca.

"Ughh, I'll try Master" struggled Owen.

"The atmosphere looks very inhospitable and unsteady" stated Arca looking at the cloudy darkness that swelled around the planet.

Arca then checked his scan of the planet. "According to this there is a better entrance on the far side of the planet"

"I'm punching in the coordinates, meet me there" ordered Arca.

So with that both Jedi followed the coordinates to a small gap of more lenient atmosphere. "Okay Owen, as steady as you can, follow me" ordered Arca as they entered the violent atmosphere.

As he followed Arca Owen could barely see anything in front of him due to the black thick atmosphere of Byss, things started to get rough as the harsh orbit of the planet ripped into their Jedi Starfighters. "Hang on Owen, were almost through!" shouted Arca over the comm.

With large force Arca and Owen exited the harsh stint of atmosphere. "Are you still with me?" asked Arca over the comm.

"Yes Master, just barely I blew out one of my thrusters but I believe my ship is okay" answered Owen.

"Good, now follow me in" guided Arca.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Owen spotted a small red dot shoot off above him away from the planet. "Master did you see that?" asked Owen.

"No, what was it?" replied Arca.

"I'm not sure Master but it looked like something" informed Owen.

Arca searched his feelings and found nothing, it could have been nothing or everything, either way he wasn't about to take the chance. "Owen I want you to go back through the atmosphere and search the planet for whatever that was" ordered Arca.

"But Master my Starfighter, I've lost a rear thruster" pleaded Owen.

"Don't argue with me Owen just go!" yelled Arca.

Owen felt the same dark feeling inside his Master from before but this time it was much stronger. He then remembered what the council warned him of. _"What should I do?" Owen thought._

"Owen did you hear me, GO!" ordered Arca.

"I'll set up a beacon from my Starfighter once I find Drakus, all you'll have to do is follow it, no get moving" ordered Arca.

Owen hesitated as his ship hovered in the dark skies of Byss. "Yes Master" he responded hesitantly.

"Alright, I'll see you on the surface, whatever it was I want you to be sure that it was nothing" stated Arca.

Arca and Owen then went off in separate directions as he made his way back through the rugged atmosphere.

Arca brought his ship in closer to the surface, jagged black rocks and cliffs covered the dark planet. Arca quickly did a scan of any life on the surface and found nothing, not even bacteria. _"This is impossible" thought Arca._

Then up ahead Arca's scan revealed a light reading, he continued on increasing his speed then as he speeded over a large pointy cliff face he discovered something incredible…

* * *

**Meanwhile in orbit above Byss.**

Owens Jedi Starfighter continued to search the residual area and found nothing. _"It was probably nothing" he thought._

But just as Owen was turning his ship about to venture back to Byss the small red dot of light appeared again, he glanced at the dim red light and noticed a small figure. _"What is that?" he thought._

Suddenly the mysterious figure opened fire…

* * *

**Back on the surface.**

Arca couldn't believe his eyes build into the cliff was a large structure that appeared to be a castle of some sort. Whatever it was according to the scan only one life sign came from the structure, Arca took his Starfighter in for a closer look.

He noticed no opening into the black castle for his Starfighter but could sense a dark presence inside the structure as he got closer. Arca set his ship down on a chunk of rock and made his way toward the dark castle.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in orbit.**

"AHHH!" cried Owen as the shot just grazed the cockpit.

Another few shots connected sending his Starfighter critical. "Ughh, got to keep her stable" said Owen as his ship began to lose control.

The mysterious figure was now obviously a ship as it chased him above the dark and cloudy Byss, Owen did the best he could to dodge the merciless fire. _"Who is this guy?" he wondered._

In the cockpit of the mysterious ship Dooku smirked. "Try these Jedi"

Just then two large torpedos's left the mysterious ship and connected directly into Owens Jedi Starfighter.

**BOOM!**

A large blast rang out as the entire back end of Owens Starfighter was blown right off.

He had lost complete control of his ship as it nose dived into the atmosphere of Byss.

Count Dooku smiled as the Jedi's ship headed for Byss with a large smoke trail leading behind it, satisfied with the result Dooku took his ship into hyperspace leaving Byss, his castle, and his Apprentice behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile back on the surface.**

Arca cautiously made his way into the dark castle, as he walked through the large hall Arca could feel the dark side pulsating within the castle almost as if its heart was beating. After a few minutes of searching the castle he found a massive stone doorway, using all his strength Arca pulled the door aside with both hands as the heavy door swung shut behind him.

Inside Arca could see black soot billowing in the air and in front of him a large stone statue, of whom or what Arca had no idea. He walked further inside and noticed a figure knelt down in front of the statue, Arca couldn't make out who it was but it appeared he had found the presence coming from the dark castle. Arca searched his feelings. _"It's him" he thought._

Arca drew his commanding green lightsaber that lit up the dark room. "Get up" he stated.

The dark clad figure slowly stood up and turned around. "I'm impressed you managed to find this place"

"Your evil doings end here Sith" stated Arca.

"Ah, once again you've surprised me, so now you know" replied Drakus.

"You will pay for all the Jedi blood you spilled I promise you" Arca stated sternly.

"Hmm much anger I sense in you Jedi, you want me dead, that is good, the dark energy of this place will fuel your vengeance" replied Drakus.

Drakus searched Arca's mind and gave an evil smile from underneath his hood. "You were quite attached to the Jedi weren't you, the death of the female is like a knife in your heart, you believe to remove it by killing me" stated Drakus.

"This is good, embrace your hate and contempt for me…it will set you free" said Drakus.

Arca gave Drakus a stern look. "But why kill me when you can join me, just think of what you could become with all your knowledge of the force" offered Drakus.

"Enough Sith, you're wasting your breath, all I want is you dead here and now" stated Arca.

Drakus let out an evil low laugh. "Ha-ha, you can't beat me Jedi not here with this place running through me, I am invincible"

"We'll see about that" replied Arca.

Darth Drakus then removed his hood revealing his true identity. "If you insist Jedi, I shall add your bones to the heart of this dark world"

Arca got a good look at him and was stunned to find that Drakus was an Utapaun.

"Surprised Jedi, or does my face not shock you?" stated the ashen faced Drakus.

Arca had only once before seen an Utapaun many years ago when he was still a Padawan.

Nevertheless he starred into the black eyes of Darth Drakus ready to avenge Anna's death, he then remembered the terrible pain he felt inside him as her body was burned on the Jedi altar, but that pain soon turned to anger then anger to hate and finally hate to vengeance as he visually recalled Anna being cut into two pieces in front of his eyes.

Arca's eyes swelled and his face became red, he cast aside what little of his Jedi temperament that was left, he knew what he wanted, to make this Sith pay for what he's done. Drakus himself could feel the hate pouring off the Jedi for him, Arca was about to snap as he shook with rage as if any second he would explode and then…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Arca raised his saber and overhead swung at the Sith.

Drakus was just waiting for Arca to buckle as he extended his giant hand sending him flying through the heavy stone door of the sanctuary.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of the planet.**

Owens ship was coming down hard as it fell from the sky burning up fast.

He kept hitting the deploy button but got nothing, Owen knew that his Starfighter didn't have a chance as it was just seconds from crashing so he ignited his saber and cut a hole out of the floor of his cockpit and jumped out as what was left of his Jedi Starfighter crashed into the jagged rock of Byss.

Owens Starfighter shattered into a million pieces as he sat up after the rough landing he had. "Ughh, that hurt" moaned Owen holding his side.

He panned around looking for anything familiar but all he saw was miles and miles of black surface and dark jagged rocks. Also the air was nearly unbreatheable as the surface had no life to it just darkness as far as you could see. Owen then remembered the beacon Master Arca said he would leave for him to find, he pulled out his datapad and flipped it on. _"According to this the beacon is due well west of here" thought Owen._

He had crashed quite a ways from Arca's location, Owen looked across the barren rocky surface. "Looks like I've got a lot of ground to cover" he said to himself.

Owen sparred little time as he knew his Master would need his help, he sped off using his force speed to travel the planet quicker.

* * *

**Back in Dooku's castle.**

"Ughhhh" groaned Arca as he had just been sent through a solid stone door.

Arca got himself up as Drakus was headed towards him, Drakus stepped through the large hole now in the stone doorway and drew his long crimson red lightsaber. "Are you ready to die now Jedi?" he asked smirking with his incisor like teeth.

Arca wasted no time and swung right for Drakus, the two fought savagely through the dark hall of Dooku's castle. Arca quickly bested Drakus and knocked him to the ground with a foot to the face, he then tossed his saber towards the jagged rock sticking out from the ceiling. The pointed rocks then fell from the ceiling but Drakus rolled out of the way in time and sprang high in the air and let out an evil Sith snarl as he bared down on Arca with all his power. The two continued to fight through the hall with neither of them letting up, block for block, parry for parry, they dueled like saber masters.

* * *

**Meanwhile just outside of Dooku's castle.**

Owen couldn't believe the massive structure that lay before him as he scaled over the last bit of jagged rock.

He then caught notice of Arca's Starfighter on a slab of rock. "Master Arca must already be inside"

He made his way over to the opening into the castle and cautiously walked in, as Owen looked around the large hall he noticed that part of the ceiling had caved in as jagged rock stuck into the floor. _"By the force what happened here?" he thought._

As he ventured further into the dark castle Owen noticed stone debris in his path, he looked to his right and saw the huge broken opening in the stone doorway. "This doesn't look good" he said to himself.

Owen then noticed a black stairwell leading upwards, he ventured up it and in the opposite direction his Master and Drakus were now fighting in.

* * *

**Back to Arca's location inside the castle.**

Arca and Drakus had fought their way into Dooku's library, ancient Sith holocrons and teachings lay in red panels on the walls, obviously they were stolen by Dooku and brought here for him to study and research.

Drakus extended his long saber and swiped at him once again but he blocked it and Arca struck him in his large, oversized head with the butt of his blade. Arca then force pushed him into the wall, the force of the impact caused several holocrons to short out as their red light faded and sparks flew everywhere.

Drakus rose up and came at Arca with unparallel force as the dark side ran through him like a current, Drakus overhand swung at him but Arca ducked and his long blade connected with the holocrons causing even more of them to be destroyed. Arca swung for Drakus' midsection but he parried it and their green and red blades became intertwined, they raised their sabers up and down as a bright light grew from the entanglement. Finally after several seconds of being intertwined Drakus bested Arca and kicked him in the chest, he then twirled his blade around and caught Arca in his upper arm.

Arca rose up and looked at his arm, a fresh burn mark through his white Jedi garb, it was noting to him though a simple slash mark. Drakus smiled evilly with his jagged teeth. "Is that all you've got Jedi?"

With both hands on his blade Arca tore into Drakus as they continued to fight throughout the castle.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a different part of the large castle.**

Owen had found what appeared to be a throne room as he glanced at the lush red and black chair. _"Boy, this Drakus sure knows how to live like royalty" he thought._

Owen checked the room and found nothing. _"I've got to find Master Arca" he thought._

He then made his way into another area connected to the throne room, several screens and control panels littered the room, this was Dooku's castle control. "What is all this?" Owen said to himself.

Owen punched up whatever he could on the screen to see if he could get some information on this Darth Drakus but there was very little on him, just details on his training and development as a Sith. That hit Owen in the head like double-plated durasteel, if this Drakus was still training and developing as a Sith than someone had to be teaching him. Owen continued searching the castles database and found a name that stuck out in the order like a sore thumb "Dooku". He then punched up the name and discovered everything. "My God, this place belongs to Count Dooku not Drakus, this must be one of his hideouts" Owen said to himself.

He then remembered the altercation in space. "That must have been him trying to escape"

Fortunately for Dooku he left no information on his plans of soon invading the Republic. Owen started downloaded whatever he could to his datapad from all the consoles.

* * *

**Back to the action with Arca and Drakus.**

They both fought ferociously down the large stone stairwell as both of them kept blocking each others strikes, Arca then caught Drakus of guard and kicked him down the steps.

Drakus fell several feet and landed in pain but had no time to collect himself as Arca jumped from his position on the stairs and brought down his saber on top of him. Drakus got his lightsaber up in time to block him, he then used his feet to kick Arca off of him and over his head. He was sent right through a wooden doorway as Drakus came back at him, he growled at Arca with his sickly incisor like teeth and punched him just as he was getting up. Arca was sent flying once again from the shot right into the jagged rock wall, he was winded as Drakus came after him again.

Time went on and Arca and Drakus continued to duel, the fight had been taken deep into the castles catacombs as neither of them refused to give any ground.

Arca elbowed Drakus in the face to break another one of their blade entanglements, being unprepared Drakus flew back into the rocky wall as Arca extended his hand. He then picked up a large piece of rock with his mind and threw it at him, but Drakus saw it coming however and cut it in half with his long lightsaber. With nothing but vengeance in his heart Arca went right back after Drakus trying to cut the tall Utapaun down but he it took just a split second for Arca to make his mistake and Drakus punched him in the stomach, he then grabbed him by the throat and tossed him through a chunk of rock.

Arca was hurt bad as blood started to seep from his side, he stood up preparing to defend himself again but Drakus didn't attack instead he reached out and began to make a claw with his hand. Arca suddenly lost the ability to breathe as he dropped his saber and pawed at his neck, Drakus lifted Arca in the air and continued to strangle the Jedi Master with his devastating force choke.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the castles control room.**

Owen felt a sudden jerk to his neck. "Ughh"

It quickly faded however and Owen was left to wonder what it was. "What in the force was that?"

It hit Owen again this time much more severe, Owen felt himself short of breath. As he struggled to comprehend what was happening it suddenly hit him. "Master!"

Owen grabbed his datapad out of the console and ran through the castle to his endangered Master.

* * *

**Back in the castles catacombs.**

Darth Drakus continued to strangle him in mid-air with his devastating force choke, Arca could only hope that Owen had felt his pain via their bond. If he didn't arrive soon Drakus would surely strangle him to death, Arca used all of his Jedi power to sustain himself but with the dark side strongly running through Drakus he could do nothing to break the hold.

* * *

**Meanwhile close by.**

Owen ran down the large stone steps of the castle as he was getting closer to his Master. "Hang on Master I'm coming" he said to himself.

As Owen passed through the depths of Dooku's castle he could see the signs of combat, Arca and Drakus had indeed had quite a duel.

* * *

**Back to the catacombs with Arca and Drakus.**

Drakus tightened his hold on the force choke as he smirked his pincer like smile once again exinuating his demonic facial features. Arca's arms then started to go limp as he stopped struggling and his eyes began to roll back in his head. "Yes, that's it Jedi, give in" stated the evil Drakus.

Just as Arca was about to become one with the force Owen threw his lightsaber at Drakus' giant hand. "Ahhhhh!" shrieked Drakus.

Arca fell to the ground in a heap as Drakus' hold on him had been severed, Owen had not only saved his Master but had severed half of Drakus' finger off. He attended to Arca as Drakus held his hand in pain. "Master, please, speak to me are you alright?" pleaded Owen.

Arca smiled at his Padawan. "Thanks to you, I'm am"

Drakus collected himself and drew his long crimson red saber once again.

Owen went into his Jedi combat stance. "I'm going to enjoy killing you both" stated Drakus.

Little did Owen know all he did was make Drakus stronger by injuring him, he fed off his pain and anger, Drakus let out a low sickly growl and lunged at the fallen Arca. Owen immediately blocked it and got his yellow blade in his path. "I don't think so" stated Owen.

Drakus snarled with his crooked teeth at him and the two then went to battle, Owen right away brought the fight to Drakus pushing him back with his fierce lightsaber technique, there was a short break in the frantic action. "You are good Jedi, better than him" stated Drakus motioning to a fallen Arca.

Owen didn't care for Sith compliments as he swung for Drakus again, he continued to take the offensive by pushing Drakus back and even scored a kick to his jaw. "Ughh, you'll pay for that Jedi" stated Drakus in anger.

Drakus took the fight right back to him as he bore down on Owen with all of his dark side strength and power, Owen was being backed into a corner as he blocked each of Drakus' deadly strikes. He knew his plan, to overwhelm the overconfident Jedi and strike him down, Owen continued to block and parry the forceful strikes of Drakus but he was becoming weary just as Anna was when she couldn't take Drakus' harsh blows any more.

Arca felt this and struggled to get himself up. "Not you Owen, I won't lose you too" stated Arca.

Owen could no longer stand it as his saber was slapped away by the powerful strike of Drakus, he held his long saber to Owens throat and sneered. "Now I have you" stated the evil Drakus.

Completely helpless he shut his eyes preparing for the worst, as Drakus made his swing to strike down Owen suddenly a large chunk of rock smashed into Drakus knocking him down and out.

Arca then turned to a shocked Owen. "Grab your saber, lets finish this" stated Arca to his Padawan.

"Wait Master there is something I must tell you first, all of this it isn't just Drakus' doing its Dooku's as well" informed Owen.

"Dooku?" replied Arca stunned.

"Drakus is Dooku's Apprentice, Dooku's been overseeing this whole thing all along" stated Owen.

"Count Dooku, I should of known, he's the only one that could have gotten to the order so easily" replied Arca.

Drakus then started to make his way up as he pushed the broken rock off of him, but now both Jedi stood in his way, he smirked as both Jedi stood before him. "One, two, it doesn't matter Jedi you can't kill me, not here" stated Drakus.

Drakus then extended both his hands, Arca and Owen went flying through two large chunks of rock.

They slowly made their way up. "Master are you alright?" asked Owen who noticed Arca holding his ribs.

"I'm fine Owen" replied Arca holding the pain back.

As Owen helped his Master up Drakus simply stood there. "I'm waiting Jedi"

Arca and Owen charged at Drakus as now all three of them were engaged in the fight, their red, green, and yellow sabers twirled wildly as they took the fight deeper into the catacombs of Dooku's castle. Arca and Owen worked together to try and overwhelm him but Drakus was a true Master with the sword as he kept the Jedi at bay with his long lightsaber.

Drakus continued to parry both Jedi's attacks waiting for his moment to strike, as Arca fought Drakus toe to toe Owen flipped forward and swiped at his back, sensing the danger Drakus backhanded him into the corner with just one arm. Owen tried to get right back in the action but Drakus used the force to throw him into the pointed rocky wall. As he regrouped Owen watched as Arca and Drakus' sabers became intertwined, he shook his head feeling like this had already happened. And just as he watched Drakus get the better of his Master with a punch it hit him like a bolt of lightning, the dream, he was wrong, it was in fact 'a vision'.

Owen had little time to figure everything out as Drakus had just connected and slashed his Master in his arm.

He remembered the words of Master Windu and pulled himself up as Drakus rose his saber to a defenseless Arca, Owen dived in the way of Drakus' blade and stopped it just in time. He was face to face with Drakus as their yellow and red sabers hummed. "You're brave Jedi…brave but stupid" stated Drakus.

With that Drakus took the feet out from under Owen and nailed him in the face with butt of his lightsaber, Owen fell back unconscious as Arca got back into the fight.

With Owen knocked out Arca and Drakus continued their personal duel they started earlier, the two matched each other perfectly, parry for parry and block for block neither of them gave any ground. Arca's sheer hatred and vengeance came spewing out of him in his actions as he struck at Drakus savagely, he wanted nothing more than to kill Drakus and let Anna's spirit rest in peace. But Arca's recklessness now in his technique would prove fatal as Drakus had been waiting for this moment, Arca underestimated Drakus' long blade and got himself entangled again. In the entanglement as their blades went round and round Drakus used his tremendous power to overwhelm the great Master Arca and in an instant Drakus cut off Arca's right arm and sawed off his left leg. Arca fell to the ground motionless as his body parts flew off.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Owen** **as he just came to seeing his Master cut up before his very eyes.**

Owen was in a state of disbelief, he never believed anyone could best his Master but Drakus had and now he wanted Owen.

Drakus walked over slowly. "Your turn Jedi" stated Drakus.

Owen was numb to his core as he looked to a burned and smoking Arca now missing his arm and leg, he reached down deep and pulled himself up and picked up his lightsaber. "Your mine now Drakus" stated Owen.

Drakus simply sneered and twirled his saber about. "Let's finish this"

Owen came right at Drakus with fire in his eyes, they matched each other blade for blade as Owen swung at Drakus with everything he had. They continued on fighting with neither of them gaining any advantage, but then with Owen out of position Drakus tried to impale him with his long saber, knowing he was beat he jumped and twisted in the air getting himself behind Drakus. Owen went for the killing blow but Drakus got his saber over and blocked it in time. "Nice try Jedi" stated Drakus.

Drakus then kicked him to the ground with his large leg causing Owen to lose his saber, with Owen defenseless Drakus struck at him on the ground trying to end it right then but he rolled from side to side avoiding the blows. Owen rolled over just in time to grab his saber and block Drakus' heavy blade crashing down on him, his yellow beam from his lightsaber was the only thing keeping him from losing his head as Drakus pushed Owens saber closer and closer to his face. Using the force he then tossed a large chunk of jagged rock into Drakus sending him to the ground.

As Drakus collected himself Owen ran towards him not expecting a defense but just as he got close enough Drakus drilled him with a fierce uppercut, Owen fell to the ground almost unconscious from the unexpected shot. As he shook the cobwebs Drakus came at Owen uppercutting him again this time into the rocky wall, Owen connected horribly with the wall as a piece of jagged rock cut into his back, not only that blood started to run from his mouth from the two huge uppercuts.

As Owen lied there Drakus came at him again scoring with a punch to his gut, Owen had lost his lightsaber on impact with the rocky wall so while on the ground bleeding and in terrible pain Drakus picked him up by the throat. His giant hand choked Owen as he pulled him up to his height against the wall, Drakus twirled his long blade with his free hand. "And now you die Jedi" stated Drakus.

Being completely defenseless Owen held out his free hand to try and pull his lightsaber towards him, his saber slowly twitched and started to move. Drakus was just about to connect by driving his long saber right through him but Owen pulled his lightsaber towards him and with both of them now with their sabers at the same time they drove their lightsabers into one another. They both had shocked looks on their faces as they starred into each other's eyes, slowly Owen and Drakus looked down and couldn't believe the result. Drakus had connected with the rocky wall while Owen who had both hands on his lightsaber had drove his straight through the tall Darth Drakus.

Drakus let out a sigh of pain. "How did that happen?"

He then fell to his knees letting go of him, Owens yellow blade still stuck right through Drakus as he struggled to breathe. Drakus starred right into Owens blond eyes and once more sneered with his incisor like teeth, instantly Owen took his saber out of Drakus and lopped off his large head.

As Owen Sun surveyed the dead body of Darth Drakus he heard a slight moan nearby. "Ughhh, O…Owen…ughhh" moaned Arca.

"Master" Owen replied frantically.

Owen quickly ran over to Arca's side and held him in his lap. "Is he…is he dead" struggled Arca.

"Yes, he's dead Master" answered Owen.

"He was a…an Utapaun you know" informed Arca.

"Utapaun?" questioned Owen.

"Perhaps a…a story for…ughh another time" replied Arca.

Arca put his one intact arm to Owens face. "You've done well my Padawan, you did what I could not"

"You can't defeat evil by doing evil, I know that now" stated Arca referring to himself.

Owen smirked. "Without you Master, I never could have done it"

Owen then noticed Arca's precarious position. "I've got to get you out of here"

Arca looked to his torn up body. "I don't think I'll make it"

"I'm not leaving you to die here" stated Owen.

Arca struggled to stay conscious. "Owen y…you…must…lea…leave……ughhhhh" Arca passed out from the pain.

Quickly Owen grabbed Arca and flung him over his shoulder, he made his way all the way back through the castle and to Arca's Starfighter. Owen tossed him in the back and injected him with a sedative to keep him stable, he then climbed in the cockpit and took the Jedi Starfighter high in the air away from the surface. As Owen left he turned and noticed Count Dooku's castle falling apart on itself, he didn't want to know what had happened he just wanted to leave the dark side world behind him. Owen did just that as he took the ship into hyperspace leaving the cloudy, dark, Byss.


	23. Chapter 22: Coming of Age

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 22: Coming of Age**

After a long, long trip Owen had made it back to Coruscant, with Arca in a critical state Owen got him back to the Jedi Temple where he got the medical assistance he needed. Owen was now relaying the entire story to the Jedi Council.

"So that is how I ended up here" said Owen wrapping up their amazing story.

The council looked stunned. "So this Sith was Dooku's Apprentice and was of Utapaun descent?" questioned Mundi.

"Yes, he was quite talented" answered Owen.

"Hmm very interesting" replied Mundi tapping his fingers on his chin.

"And this castle, are you certain it belonged to Dooku?" questioned Windu.

"Yes Masters, of that I'm positive, I was able to retrieve some vital information from his castles control consoles" answered Owen.

"We'll have the Jedi Historians take a look at it" replied Windu.

"Did you find anything else about Dooku?" asked Koon.

"Other than what I told you about his involvement in the assassinations no Masters, his mysterious ship left after he shot me down" informed Owen.

"Umm yes, seeking the death of our order does my former pupil" stated Master Yoda.

"That's quite obvious now, we all know Dooku's contempt for the Jedi but we still don't know the true extend of his plans" said Windu.

"Do you still believe he has such plans?" questioned Mundi.

"Hmm clouded this issue is, much of the dark side I sense" stated the wise Yoda.

"The threat, whatever it may be, wait we shall for it to reveal itself" stated Yoda.

"Continue to learn of this I will" informed Yoda.

"According to your story you defeated this powerful Sith on your own, most impressive" stated the silent Poof.

"I was nearly struck down several times by Drakus but I believe the force had a role in me defeating him" replied Owen referring to Drakus' lightsaber hitting the rock wall instead of him.

"Regardless by defeating this Sith you've shown the council that you are more than ready to continue your advancement in the order" stated Koon.

The other members of the council looked to each other and nodded. "We are all in agreement, you will become a Jedi Knight" stated Windu.

"But Masters what of the trials, will I not need to take them" replied Owen.

"The trials would be a waste of both our time Owen, by solving this mystery that has plagued our order you've shown us that you are more than capable of being a Jedi Knight" stated Windu.

Owen looked completely stunned. "Thank you Masters, I will do my best"

Owen was overjoyed, he had been waiting to become a Jedi Knight since he was just a hopeful.

"I hope you understand your responsibilities now as a Knight, the council will call upon you more frequently and the assignments will be much more dangerous, do you believe you can handle such tasks?" asked Mundi.

"Yes Masters, I believe I can" answered Owen.

"Hmm yes, much hope we have for you young Sun" stated Yoda.

"We realize your still very young but we believe you to be ready, the council has faith that you will surpass our expectations" stated Windu.

"I shall do my best" replied Owen again.

"Good, the ceremony will be held in a few days, until then you will stay at the Temple" informed Mundi.

"Thank you Masters but if I may now that I've told you everything that transpired on our mission, I would like to see how Master Arca is doing" said Owen.

"Of course, is he alright?" asked Windu.

"As far as I know yes, right now he's being fitted for his new mechanical limbs" informed Owen.

"Umm yes, your thoughts lie heavily on Arca they do, hurt very badly he was" said Yoda.

"Yes, well, if I may?" asked Owen.

"You may leave" answered Windu.

Owen then left the council chambers as he took the turbo-lift to the medical bay, the council was left to deliberate.

"Quite a story" Windu pointed out.

"Umm, indeed" replied the wise Yoda who knew of Owens vision and how he was able to change what happened.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the medical bay of the Jedi Temple.**

The medical droid was just finishing up Arca's limb attachments as Owen stepped through the medical bay doors, Arca lied there on his bed still unconscious.

"Is everything okay?" asked Owen.

"Yes, just give me one moment" replied the medical droid.

The droid finished up by soldering the limbs in place, it then injected Arca in the neck with a medical stimulant to wake him up. "Now you may see him" informed the droid.

Owen got closer to Arca's bedside as he surveyed his new arm and leg, his right arm had been severed off up to the elbow and his left leg had been cut up to his uppermost thigh. Arca then slowly opened his eyes. "Owen" he said still a bit dazed.

"Is that you?" he wondered.

"Yes, it's me Master, how do you feel?" asked Owen.

"Like I've had my arm and leg cut off" answered Arca sarcastically.

Owen smirked. "I could have been worse, he could have killed us both"

"Always seeing the upside of things, that's what I love about you" replied Arca.

Arca slowly raised his new mechanical limbs. "I'll have to get used to these"

"Did you tell the council?" asked Arca.

"Yes, I told them everything" answered Owen.

"So they know?" questioned Arca.

"Yes, about Dooku, Drakus, the plot to destroy the order, everything" answered Owen.

"There is something else Master, the council has agreed to bestow the rank of Jedi Knight onto me" stated Owen.

Arca chuckled. "After what you did, they'd be fools not to"

"Well I am happy that I've achieved what I've always wanted but part of me still wishes I could stay your Padawan Master" Owen stated.

Arca smiled. "You can't stay my student forever Owen, you have so much promise, I perceive you will one day be one of the greatest Jedi of our time"

Owen looked shocked. "Me Master"

"Yes you Owen, whether you know it or not you've always had the gift to learn everything so much easier than any of the other Jedi in the order, you've already taken the first steps but now it is time for you to realize your true abilities" informed Arca.

"You are no longer a boy Owen, you must grow and become what you were born to be, and as you enhance your abilities trust in the force and it will guide you" informed Arca.

"Wherever your path takes you and whatever you encounter you must have the strength of mind to face whatever is to come" stated Arca.

"But you must master your surroundings and have the confidence that everyone else has already seen in you first" stated the wise Master Arca.

"Yes Master" replied Owen.

"But that is your destiny, not mine, no I'm afraid that with you moving on as a Jedi and with Anna's spirit laid to rest my time in the order has come to an end" stated Arca.

"Master?" questioned Owen.

Arca looked straight into his blond eyes. "Yes Owen, it is something I've known for some time now, you will be the last I train"

"But Master what about the council, wouldn't they accept you now" replied Owen.

Arca smiled. "No I'm afraid that the council would not have enough patience to put up with me or I them"

"I have already made this decision" stated Arca.

"But where will you go Master, what will you do?" wondered Owen.

"For now I will leave for Alderaan and live out many of the rest of my days in peace, afterwards I will do what I've always wanted to since I was your age and that's travel the galaxy and observe not intervene" informed Arca.

"Does the council know of your decision Master?" asked Owen.

"No, not yet, but I will inform them shortly" replied Arca.

"But won't you be in danger of falling to the dark side?" questioned Owen.

"There are techniques in the force where it is possible to stay neutral between the path of light and the path of darkness, that is where I shall remain for the rest of my days" stated Arca.

"Are you sure this is what you want Master?" questioned Owen.

Arca smiled. "Yes Owen, it is something I've wished to do for a long time now, gone are the days of my carefree youth and gone is my passion for being a Jedi"

"I guess in some small way this entire situation brought me to making this decision now, if I where a little younger I could of bested Drakus but now time has caught up with me and I paid the price with the loss of my limbs for not stepping down sooner" informed Arca.

"I would have never become what I am today without your wisdom and teachings Master" stated Owen.

"I just wish that we could of had more time together and come with you on your many journeys and battles yet to come" revealed Arca.

"You will Master, I will always keep a part of you with me" stated Owen.

Arca became teary eyed for a second, the two then hugged as forbidden emotion came pouring out of both Jedi.

"I will ask Windu to continue to guide you and show you what I could not, there is much he can teach you still" informed Arca.

"I hope to see you before you leave" said Owen.

Arca nodded. "We'll see Owen, we'll see"

Owen then made his way toward the doors but just as he was leaving the medical bay Arca stopped him.

"Where you not going to tell me about the vision?" wondered Arca.

Owen stopped cold in his tracks and turned to face his Master. "How did you…" he was cut off by Arca.

"You would do well to shield your thoughts from me Owen" replied Arca.

Owen got closer to Arca's bed. "How long have you known?"

"Since Byss, I just never told you" answered Arca.

"I honestly didn't believe I had the perception to view such an event" replied Owen.

Arca chuckled. "Oh you've had that ability for some time"

"What?" questioned Owen.

"Don't you remember?" asked Arca.

Owen sat down on the bed again. "No, I don't"

"When I came to the aid of your world when you were a child I…" Arca went on to describe what Owen had forgotten about his childhood.

"So as you can see you've always had the ability" said Arca wrapping up the story.

Owen shook his head. "A piece of glass from Serocco, how could I of possibly known?"

"It is because you were born with it Owen, very few Jedi in our history have the gift you do, Master Yoda is the only living Jedi with the gift left but the difference is you saw the event and changed it" informed Arca.

Owen Sun couldn't quite believe it. "If you hone your gift there is no telling what you could predict or accomplish" stated Arca.

"It could one day save countless lives" informed Arca.

"Now that you realize this you have the responsibility as a Jedi to use this gift to protect the Republic and the Jedi Order from future dangers" informed Arca.

"But one thing at a time Owen, soon enough this will come to you naturally but for now use the force and listen to its currents to perceive things as they are now" stated Arca.

"Thank you Master, I shall meditate on this" replied Owen.

Owen left for his chambers and as he got inside Master Yoda was waiting for him. "Umm, Arca has told you the truth I see"

Owen was a bit surprised to see Master Yoda. "Uh yes, I thought if I meditated it would help to understand more"

"A tremendous gift the force has given you" said Yoda.

"You knew all along about the vision didn't you Master Yoda" stated Owen.

"Umm yes I did" replied Yoda.

"Then why didn't you tell me or the rest of the council?" asked Owen.

"If told you I did than possibly different outcome would have been" informed Yoda.

"I'm not sure I understand" replied Owen.

"Through the force some things meant to happen they are" explained Yoda.

"If revealed to you or the council than things different could have been" stated Yoda.

Owen pondered the news for a second. "I think I understand, if you would have told me or the council than I wouldn't of been able to save Master Arca, and quite possibly Drakus could of killed us both"

Master Yoda nodded his green head.

"So you knew what would happen" stated Owen.

"Umm some things better left unsaid they are" replied Yoda.

"Guide you I will, attempt to control your gift I will help with" said Yoda.

Owen smirked. "Thank you Master Yoda" replied Owen.

Yoda chuckled as he left Owens chambers. "He-he of coarse young Sun"

* * *

Two days later in the ceremonial hall of the Jedi Temple Owen Sun was about to be christened a Jedi Knight. In the dim hall only the fires from several torches lit the dark room, Owen sat in the middle of the hall in the lit up ceremonial circle. Around him on the edge of the circle was every member of the Jedi Council, Master Yoda than entered the barren circle with his short green lightsaber lit. Owen then dropped to one knee and bowed his head, Yoda than spoke up loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. **"Here today Padawan Owen Sun shall** **take the next step on his path as a Jedi" **

In different places around the hall various Jedi were in attendance including Owens close friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. As Master Yoda continued his announcement, from a level above Arca watched as the ceremony continued. **"So what say you young Padawan, are you ready to become a Jedi Knight?" announced Yoda.**

With his head bowed Owen responded. "Yes, I am"

"Umm very good" replied Yoda.

Owens blond Jedi braid hanged fluently as the ceremony was nearly finished, the loud hum of the lightsaber now sat right close to Owens ear. **"Do you swear to defend the peace and uphold our Jedi principles?" asked Yoda.**

"Yes" replied Owen.

Master Yoda then placed his short green saber on both of Owens shoulders. **"On behalf of the Jedi Council I hereby christen you Jedi Knight Owen Sun"**

Then with a quick swipe Yoda cut off Owens Padawan braid, as it laid there on the floor of the circle a cold chill ran through Owen as he never really realized how attached he had gotten to it. Yoda then held his saber to his chin. "Rise you may"

Yoda stepped out of the circle and after a moment of silence throughout the hall Owen spoke up. **"For the rest of my life I shall dedicate myself to the Jedi Order" he announced.**

From above Arca smiled as he remembered the little boy that he once was. "No longer a boy, but a man, you shall serve the order well Owen…you shall serve the order well"


	24. Chapter 23: Saying Goodbye

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 23: Saying Goodbye**

It had been only a few days since Padawan Milla Talarus had returned to Coruscant and for the first time in years she walked into the historic Jedi Temple, she walked graciously through the grand Jedi entrance hall taking it all in. She panned up toward the ceiling remembering much of her youth spent here. "It hasn't changed at all" she said to herself.

Milla continued to walk through the Temple with her hood draped over her head, suddenly she turned her head abruptly as she spotted the bright blond hair of one particular Jedi that stood out amongst the others. Milla then remembered flashes from her youth and the great friend she once knew as a child, Milla couldn't quite believe it as she jogged her memory. "No, it can't be" she said quietly to herself.

Suddenly in the middle of the Jedi Temple's busy hall she spoke out. "Owen?"

Owen turned around not sure of who it was underneath the hood. "Yes"

"Owen Sun, I can't believe it's you" she said astonished.

Owen looked puzzled as he had no idea who it was, Milla then removed her hood revealing her true identity. Owens blond eyes lit up like firecrackers as he remembered his long, lost friend, he tilted his head getting a better look. "Milla, is that you?" he wondered.

She smiled. "Yes, it's me Owen"

"By the force, Milla Talarus" Owen stated with his hand to his mouth in disbelief.

"It's good to see you too Owen" Milla replied.

Owen was a loss for words as he was in complete shock. "How long has it been?"

"Almost ten years" she recalled.

"I thought I'd never see you again" he replied.

Owen and Milla grew up together at the Jedi Temple and were the best of friends, Milla left when she was only 13 years old.

"Where have you been all this time?" Owen asked.

"Well after Master Gallia suggested I needed separate training she took me to Ragoon 6 to finish my training" Milla answered.

"Why Ragoon 6?" questioned Owen.

"Master Gallia wanted me to get away from the other students because she felt I was growing too attached for a Jedi" she informed.

"Eventually I graduated and became her Apprentice, just last month I achieved the rank of Padawan" she continued on.

"And here I am now" stated Milla.

Owens blond eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Wow, that's quite a story"

"So what are you doing here now?" Owen wondered.

"I have been recalled to the Jedi Temple by my Master" she informed.

"So you're here to stay" Owen replied.

"Yes, I believe so" she said.

Owen gazed heavily at Milla clearly noticing she was all grown up, her short cut brown hair that went to her shoulders, her piecing blue eyes, and her beautiful face that took his breath away. Owen was no doubt trained to resist such passions and had done so all his life but there was something about Milla that made his heart stir, she then caught Owen starring. "Is there something wrong Owen?" she asked.

"No, no, I'm…I'm sorry, it's just good to see you after so long" he replied.

Milla then took notice of Owen remembering the handsome boy she once knew, she always enjoyed his bright appearance, from his blond hair and eyes to his yellow lightsaber. Her heart also began to stir as she remembered the forbidden feelings she had for him so long ago. "Are you alright?" asked Owen noticing her brief stare.

"Yes, like you said it's been so long" she replied.

There was an awkward pause then Milla quickly changed the subject. "So, how are you doing in your progress?"

"Uh, very good actually, in fact I've just been given the rank of Jedi Knight" informed Owen.

"Impressive, how old are you again?" she asked sarcastically.

"Very funny, I see that some things never change" Owen replied with a smile.

"I betting Master Arca took you on as his Apprentice just like he promised, where is old Arca anyway?" Milla asked not knowing of recent events.

The mention of his name hit Owen in the head like double-plated durasteel. "Arca!" he remembered.

"Listen Milla its good to see you again but I have to go, I've got to catch up with Master Arca before he leaves" he stated in panic.

"Leaves, why would he leave?" she wondered.

"I've got no time to explain, I tell you about it later" Owen replied darting after Arca.

As Owen ran frantically through the Temple Milla was clueless as to what was going on. "What was that all about?" Milla wondered.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of the Jedi Temple.**

Arca was preparing to depart as he was about to enter the civilian freighter.

Owen ran as fast as he could throughout the Temple nearly knocking over several of his fellow Jedi but he wasn't too late as he caught him just in time. "Master wait!" yelled Owen.

Arca turned around and brushed his long white ponytail out of his eyes, he then motioned to the freighter pilot to give him a few minutes. "Hello Owen" he greeted.

"Hello indeed, where you just going to leave and not say goodbye" stated Owen.

Arca put his new mechanical arm on Owens shoulder and smiled. "I figured we said our goodbyes in the medical bay, and I didn't want to impose on your big day"

"You know you couldn't leave without me saying goodbye" replied Owen.

Owen then thought about what Arca just said. "So you were there"

"Yes, I was there Owen" replied Arca.

"And I can't tell you how proud I am but now its time you take care of yourself" stated Arca.

Owen nodded his head in agreement. "I know Master its just…its going to be hard without you"

"I know Owen but things must move forward not back, you knew one day this would have to happen" said Arca.

"I know Master but it seems that it's come a lot sooner than I thought" replied Owen.

"I've spoken to Windu and he's agreed to take you under his wing, listen to him Owen, he will guide and teach you several things that I could not" informed Arca.

"Of course Master" replied Owen.

The pilot then motioned to Arca that they needed to get moving. "Alright, I better be going" said Arca.

"Master I…I…its…just" Owen struggled to find the words.

"It's okay Owen, I know, you don't have to say anything" replied Arca.

Owen then got a bit teary eyed. _"How do I say goodbye to someone I've known my whole life" he thought._

"Master I just wanted to say before you go that you've been like a father to me and I'll never forget you" stated an emotional Owen.

Arca then stepped forward and put his caring hand on Owens face. "And you were like a son to me, if you need to know one thing Owen, know this, you were my best student"

"Thank you Master, for everything" replied a red, teary, eyed Owen.

The two then hugged for what seemed like forever and as they hugged Arca whispered something familiar into Owens ear. "Just do what's in your heart Owen, and you'll do fine"

Arca then stepped foot inside the freighter and turned back around to say one last word. "Farewell my friend, May the Force be with you always"

The doors to the freighter then quickly swung shut as the pilot took the ship high above into the busy skies of Coruscant, down below Owen never took his eyes off the civilian freighter as he watched it leave the atmosphere and the twinkle of the ship as it jumped to hyperspace. With one last look into the sky Owen gave Arca his last words silently. "May the Force be with you too Master"…


	25. Chapter 24: A New Assignment

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 24: A New Assignment**

Four years later…

With just a year before the mighty Clone Wars the galaxy was anything but stable, the new faction calling themselves the Confederacy of Independent Systems or CIS was growing braver as tiny skirmishes broke out across several planets galaxy wide. Knowing the impending danger to the peace and stability of the Galactic Republic the Jedi Council sent several Knights and Masters to defuse many situations throughout the galaxy. Soon to be infamously known as the Separatists the evil organization blockaded many worlds stealing their resources for the war soon to come.

One similar event occurred on the planet of Colla IV when a Republic civilian transport was shot down over the planet. All contact had been lost with the shuttle and they we're presumed captured or killed in the crash, it had been two months and the Senate didn't care much for the lost transport and its 12,000 inhabitants so the responsibility fell on the shoulders of the Jedi Council. Much had to be decided on this issue, it had been two whole months since they lost contact with the shuttle, the inhabitants could very well be dead or possibly captured. To the council it seemed like an unnecessary risk to send a Jedi to the unstable world but seeing as it was a Republic transport full of innocent civilians they grudgingly agreed to find the missing shuttle.

The question now was who would the council select for this no doubt dangerous assignment, well with Owen Sun and Milla Talarus the only Jedi Knights available the council had to decide which one would go?

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Jedi Temples mess.**

Just returning from their respective missions Owen and Milla were as usual laughing and talking to one another.

"Sounds like you had fun dealing with that bounty hunter on Ord Mantell" said Owen.

"Not as much fun as you had on Socorro with those pirates I imagine" replied Milla.

Owen chucked. "You'd be surprised how far a bunch of raiding pirates go to protect what they've stolen"

Since her return to the Jedi Temple four years ago Owen and Milla had grown very close, even closer than when they were kids. They were rarely seen apart and many in the Temple began to wonder if she was Owens Padawan, which obviously wasn't the case as most recently Milla had achieved the rank of Jedi Knight, they were just friends, good friends. Over time their close interaction did draw attention as most Jedi weren't as close but for the most part they were perceived as nothing more than close friends, much to the distaste of her former Master Milla continued to converse with Owen. She always kept her guard up not allowing anyone to see into her true feelings as spending time with Owen had rejuvenated her old feelings for him. Owen was just happy to have his good friend back and not having to think about his departed Master so much, in some small way Milla filled the void that Arca had left in his heart when he left the order.

Milla looked the same as always still very beautiful but Owen had grown his blond hair out a little longer, now sporting a medium haircut parted down the middle allowing his front bangs to hang down to his forehead.

A Temple aid then approached to two while they were still eating. "Excuse me, Jedi Knights Sun and Talarus?"

"Yes" they responded.

"You are needed in the council chambers" stated the Temple aid.

"Both of us?" questioned Milla.

"Yes, they wanted both of you" he replied.

Owen and Milla looked at each other puzzled. "Very well, we'll leave right away" said Owen.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the council chambers.**

"Are you sure this is wise, it seems like quite a risk" stated Windu.

"Yes, I agree with Master Windu it would only draw more attention to them" said Gallia.

"Umm divided the council is on this matter but situation unclear on hostile planet it is, need more help each one does" stated the cryptic Yoda.

Just then as they deliberated the turbo-lift doors opened.

Owen and Milla dressed in their traditional brown Jedi robes and white Jedi garments underneath stepped forward into the council chambers. "You summoned us Masters" said Owen.

"Yes, step forward" replied Windu.

Around the round chamber stood some new and old faces on the Jedi Council, Masters Yoda, Windu, Mundi, Koon, Poof, Gallia, Rancisis, Tiin, Koth, Piell, Billaba, and a few new members Coleman Trebor and Shaak Ti.

"Hmm good to see you again it is, trust things went well on Soccoro they did" greeted Master Yoda.

"Yes, the pirate raider situation has been dealt with" informed Owen.

"And what about you Knight Talarus, how did you fare on your first mission alone?" wondered Mundi.

"Very good Masters, I was able to tract down and subdue the droid bounty hunter" informed Milla.

This was nothing new for Owen, ever since he became a Jedi Knight four years back the council had called upon him several hundred times, he had proven he was capable for any kind of mission. As for Milla she was still learning of her new responsibilities and was inexperienced as a Jedi Knight.

"We have called you here because we have a new assignment for you" informed Windu.

"Recently a Republic civilian transport was shot down over the planet Colla IV, we believe the transport crashed and the inhabitants have been killed or captured" informed Windu.

"That is were you two come in" stated Koon.

"Excuse me but did you say Colla IV Master Windu?" asked Owen.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" he replied.

"Well yes, many ships and freighters are lost in that sector and the Senate and council have never put up much of a fuss for them" stated Owen.

Windu raised his hand in defense. "We realize this and so does the Senate but because the shuttle is from the Republic we will attempt to find it"

Owen looked over to Milla distressed. "Very well Masters, what is it you need of us?" asked Milla.

"Normally this type of assignment would be for only one, but the council has decided to send both of you" informed Mundi.

"Both of us?" questioned Owen.

"Realize different it will be for both but threat unknown it is, help you may need" stated Yoda.

Windu and Gallia looked to each other concerned. "Master Yoda is no doubt right, we know very little about the hostile world, it would be unwise to send just one of you" agreed Master Rancisis.

"What we do know about Colla IV is that it is populated by the dangerous Colicoid race and they do not support the Republic and despise our order" informed Windu.

"Umm believe aided Trade Federation they did in the Battle for Naboo" stated Yoda.

"Although it was never proven" added Mundi.

"So there you have it, we want you to go to Colla IV find the civilian transport and discover the fate of the missing inhabitants" ordered Gallia.

"Owen, seeing as you're more experienced you'll be leading this assignment" informed Windu.

"Yes Masters, we'll leave right away" replied Owen.

"And just so you both know those are innocent civilians, use whatever means necessary to bring them back alive, I suspect the worst from the Colicoids" stated Windu.

"Hmm yes, callous and murderous nature they have" added Koon.

"We will take every precaution and heed the councils warning" replied Milla.

"To shield your presence were fitting some specially made sensor disrupters to your Starfighters for a safe landing, make sure to use them before entry" cautioned Windu.

"Yes Master, I'll make sure we do" replied Owen.

With that the meeting with the Jedi Council ended and as the other council members left the chamber Windu stayed behind and had some last words with Owen. Windu then nodded to Gallia as Milla made her way toward the turbo-lift. "There is one last thing I wished to discuss with you away from the ears of others" said Windu.

"What is it Master?" asked Owen.

Still sitting comfortably in his council seat Windu went on to explain his concern for them on this assignment.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the turbo-lift.**

"You're growing quite attached to him again Milla, more so than before" stated a concerned Gallia.

"Were just friends Master, nothing more" defended Milla.

"I sense you are telling me the truth but it could just be your guarding your feelings, as a child you weren't able to" stated Gallia.

"You do still understand why I took you to Ragoon 6, if you would of stayed you could of damaged yours and Owens training and progress with your strong feelings for him, if I hadn't of separated you two then eventually you would of succumb to your lustful emotions" explained Gallia.

Please Master I…" Milla was cut off by her former Master.

"Before you go I need to know if you still have the same feelings for him" interrupted Gallia.

Milla was about to quickly respond but Gallia cut her off again. "Think hard on your choice Milla, it could endanger both of you"

She looked straight at Gallia. "No Master, I don't" she said firmly.

Milla had lied, she still cared deeply for Owen.

* * *

**Back in the council chambers Owen and Windu continued their conversation.**

"Are you certain?" questioned Windu.

"Yes Master, believe me we are just friends and it will go no further" assured Owen.

Windu rubbed his chin in disbelief.

"Master I would not so callously forsake my Jedi oath, I realize we have no such attachments to protect us from ourselves" stated Owen.

Mace smiled. "Something Arca taught you no doubt"

"Master I assure you that nothing will come of this, I would never forsake my oath for such menial desires" assured Owen.

"Very well, but I want you to take care of her Owen, she is still inexperienced as a Jedi Knight" stated Windu.

"I will Master" replied Owen.

"Then May the Force be with you" stated Windu.

* * *

**Meanwhile now in the Temples hanger bay.**

Milla and Gallia continue to talk walking slowly towards her Jedi Starfighter.

"You must listen to Owen at all times, he will be leading this assignment and has been in many of these situations before, he is strong in the force so heed his warnings" pleaded Gallia.

"Yes Master, I will" replied Milla.

Owen then emerged from the turbo-lift and made his way toward his Starfighter, Gallia walked over to him. "Be sure to take care of her Owen, this could be dangerous" she pleaded.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" replied Owen.

Owen and Milla then hopped in their Starfighters and lifted off away from the Jedi Temple and into space above Coruscant. "Alright Milla, I'm giving you the coordinates, follow me" ordered Owen.

Owen blasted off into hyperspace and soon after so did Milla, with both of them headed toward an unsure target who knew what they would encounter.


	26. Chapter 25: The Slave Camp

_Authors note:_ _As far as Owens new haircut goes just picture Lieutenant Reibens_ _hair from the movie Saving Private Ryan,_ _obviously substituting it with Owens blond roots._

* * *

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 25: The Slave Camp**

Owen Sun and Milla Talarus' Jedi Starfighters sprang out of hyperspace, almost immediately they noticed the gray/green planet of Colla IV, Owen took his ship in closer with Milla just behind.

Colla IV was a hostile world with swamps, jungles, and forests covering the planet, it was inhabited by the insectoid like Colicoid race. The Colicoids themselves were a carnivorous species known for cannibalism, in the struggle with the Galactic Republic they clearly sided with the Trade Federation. In fact their own 'Colicoid Creation Nest' was contacted by the Trade Federation to design the droideka which they created in their own insectoid image, they also manufactured their droid tri-fighters. It was far off from the galactic core thereby very few knew of the planet, but those who did didn't dare set foot on the world fearing the murderous and cannibalistic race.

Owen and Milla hovered right above Colla IV scanning the planet for the missing shuttle. "I'm not getting any reading Owen, what do you want us to do now?" asked Milla.

"We'll have to search the planet, turn your sensor disrupters on and follow me in" ordered Owen.

"_Thank you Master Windu" thought Owen referring to the disrupters._

Owen entered the atmosphere with Milla right behind him. "Stay close, we don't know what's down there" said Owen over the comm.

Milla was a bit nervous. "Have you ever been to this planet before Owen?" she asked.

There was a short pause. "No, but I've heard some terrible stories about this place" he replied.

Suddenly Milla noticed her scanner flashing. "Owen I'm picking up some high energy readings to the east of us"

"Sounds like a good enough place to start, we'll set down in that jungle below" said Owen.

Owen and Milla took their Starfighters toward the surface landing in the thick jungle to hide their ships.

They got out of their cockpits and jumped down to the jungle surface. "Mark this point on your datapad, the ships will be safe here, let's go" said Owen.

With that Owen and Milla headed east following the energy readings they picked up.

After an hour of making their way through the jungle they came to a large gray swamp. "Ughh, what's that smell?" wondered Milla.

"I think were looking at it" replied Owen referring to the huge swamp before them.

"The energy readings are getting stronger, that way" pointed Milla glancing at her sensor.

"Across the swamp" stated Owen.

"That's where it's coming from and it looks like this is the only way across" informed Milla.

"Alright, follow me" said Owen.

Owen force jumped across almost half the swamp, Milla followed in turn. The wet gray mud from the swamp started to seep into their boots. "Yuck" she cried.

"Ignore it Milla, follow my lead" said Owen.

Owen leaped across another large portion of the swamp and she followed his lead. "Ah, Sith's blood!" cried Milla as half her left leg got swallowed up in the swamp.

"You okay?" wondered Owen looking back.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have a heck of a time getting this stuff out of my boot" replied Milla.

"Were almost acr…" Owen was interrupted by a sudden burp from the swamp below.

"What was that?" asked Milla.

Owen put his finger to his lips. "Shhhh"

Owen panned around the swamp not moving an inch, suddenly he heard another loud burp but this time a large gray bubble came to the surface and popped. He saw a large hump surface and then instantly return into the muddy gray waters. "Milla, stay absolutely still and do exactly as I tell you" Owen whispered quietly.

"What is it?" whispered Milla.

"Just listen to me…on the count of three I want you to jump to the end of the swamp" whispered Owen.

Something then brushed between their feet. "One…Two…THREE!" yelled Owen.

Milla burst into the air and the mysterious swamp creature jumped up to grab her but Owen was prepared as he drew his lightsaber and killed the creature as it surfaced.

Milla then got out of the swamp. "You coming" she yelled.

"Yeah" he responded.

Owen struggled to pull his left boot out of the mud but then he heard another burp accompanied by a bubble coming to the surface close by behind him, that was all the motivation Owen needed as he leapt out of the swamp. He then reunited with Milla. "(Whew), that was close" he said.

As they walked forward Owen got his boot stuck in the swampy ground again, Milla then put out her hand. "Need some help?" she asked.

Owen smiled and grabbed her hand, it was a struggle but with a jolt Milla got him out of the mud. The two were now face to face starring into each other's eyes as their hearts began to stir, after a moment he responded. "Thanks" Owen said.

Milla just kept starring into Owens blond eyes, finally he spoke up. "I'm going to need that hand back" he said.

"Oh…of course" she replied.

After a moment of awkwardness Milla spoke up. "Shall we"

Owen smirked looking intensely at her. "Yeah, let's go"

The two continued on venturing through the dangerous and unknown surface of Colla IV until Milla finally found the energy reading. "It's just up ahead" she motioned as they continued forward.

As they ventured forward towards the found energy reading Owen began to hear large clanging noises and sounds of mechanical type work and machines in the distance. A high fence then became visible far off in the distance, they could barely make it out. "What is it that?" asked Milla.

"I'm not sure, I can't get a good look" replied Owen.

"Well then lets get a better look" said Milla as she stepped forward.

Owen grabbed her arm stopping her. "Wait a second, let me scan the area"

He then whipped out his optic binoculars that had saved his life countless times. He peered through the optics still not able to make anything out, Owen increased the distance on them. Now he could see several structures behind the steel fence, some were very high, he increased the distance again this time making out several moving figures inside, also Owen could now tell it was a camp of some sort. "It's a camp and there appears to be plenty of people inside" informed Owen.

Figuring this was beginning to be a waste of time he increased his optics to maximum range, Owen peered through them and was horrified at the site before him. "Oh my God" stated Owen.

Owen saw thousands working themselves to death, moving heavy objects, making different things, and may other slave type duties, and all the while they were being whipped from behind by the cruel Colicoid guards, through the optics Owen even saw a slave ripped to shreds by several Colicoid beasts. Owen panned around the grand scaled camp seeing hundreds of thousands of dead people of different species littered across the surface of the camp. _"In the name of the force what is this place?" he thought._

Milla saw the horrified look on Owens face. "What is it?" she asked.

Owen handed the optics to Milla. "You have to see it for yourself" he replied.

Milla nearly fainted as she saw the inhuman camp before her. "My God, there's so many" she said continuing to look on at the camp.

"Looks like we can call off our search for the missing shuttle" stated Milla.

"What do we do?" she asked handing the optics back to Owen.

Owen looking through the optics again. "We have our orders from the council, we're going to help these people"

With that Owen and Milla made their way closer to the camp being careful not to alert the guards, they came to the fence and Owen stopped them. "What are we waiting for?" questioned Milla.

Owen felt an irregularity in the fence. "The fence, it's electrified" he informed.

"How do we get around it?" Milla wondered.

"We don't have to go around it" stated Owen.

Owen extended his hand and a portion of the fence was blown right off sending sparks everywhere, he panned around making sure no one saw it. "Alright it's clear, lets go" said Owen.

Milla grabbed his arm. "Wait a second, how did you do that?" she asked.

"A little trick Master Windu taught me" he explained.

They made their way through the portion of torn fence, Owen stopped them again pulling out his optics to scan the area.

He noticed several guard towers across the large camp and what appeared to be the Colicoid guard barracks. "Alright this is what where going to do" began Owen.

"Your going to take the guard towers and I'll take the barracks, I brought some thermal detonators from the ship just incase, once you see me hit the barracks that will be the signal for you to attack, after there taken out we'll meet back up in the center, you got it?" informed Owen.

There was a short pause. "Yeah, I got it" she responded.

Owen put his hand on Milla's arm. "You can do this" he assured her.

"Remember, wait for the signal" Owen stated.

He then started to make his way forward toward the camp when Milla ran up behind Owen, she turned him around and kissed him on the cheek. "For luck" she stated.

Owen hugged her and continued on making his way into position, he managed to sneak his way past a few guards and hide behind a giant metal block. It was hard for him to watch as the murderous Colicoid guards whipped the helpless children. "Move it slave we're behind schedule!" ordered the Colicoid in his insectoid language.

Suddenly as he was picking up the piece of steel one of the children noticed Owen behind the metal block, the child's eyes went as wide as saucers as new hope crept up into his mind. Owen put his finger to his lips. "Shhhh" he motioned.

The small child knew what that meant and continued on with his duties, Owen got himself passed the last few guards and was now perched just behind the barracks.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of the planet in the Droid Compound.**

The three Colicoid leaders argued back and forth in their insectoid tongue.

Suddenly the doors to the far wall opened revealing the head figure of the operation, he walked to the table where the three were arguing. "Is there a problem gentlemen?" he asked.

"No, of coarse not, production is progressing nicely" informed the first Colicoid leader.

"Then why do you argue?" he asked.

"Well it's the slave camps, many are dying due to their weak and spineless nature, it has put us behind by a small margin" informed the third Colicoid leader.

"It's not just that however, where running out of the proper food and water the weak fools require" added the second Colicoid leader.

"I care not for your excuses but for the production of my forces" the commanding figure stated.

"Speaking of which, how are things progressing?" he wondered.

"Very well despite the setback, the fighters are almost complete" informed the first Colicoid leader.

"And the droidekas?" he asked.

The three Colicoid leaders looked at each other concerned. "The special type of metal that is manufactured for them is being produced at one of our larger camps, their progress has been slow" informed the second Colicoid leader.

"More than 40 percent of the slave death toll is from that camp" informed the first Colicoid leader.

There was silence, then the imposing figure spoke up. "I want to make this clear, we are going to attack soon and if those droids are not ready I don't have to tell you what I will do to your planet" he threatened.

"O…off course" responded the third Colicoid leader nervously.

"They will be ready for you on time" the first Colicoid leader stated.

The imposing figure then left the chamber.

"Are you sure it's wise to continue to deal with him?" asked the second Colicoid leader.

"You heard what he said, he'll kill us all if we don't" responded the third Colicoid leader.

"Besides, once the war starts we'll have the joy of seeing the Republic die" stated the first Colicoid leader.

The three then laughed in their insectoid tongue picturing the day the Republic falls.

* * *

**Meanwhile back inside the camp.**

The small child slave that saw Owen went to tell their leader, he made sure that no guards were around as he approached their Twi'lek leader. He tugged on the dirty pant leg of Torvac. "What is it young one?" he asked.

"I saw someone Torvac, someone that wasn't a slave" informed the small child.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Over there by the metal blocks" pointed the child.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I saw him" stated the child.

"Alright, run along now" commanded Torvac.

Torvac then started to make his way over to where the child pointed towards but was stopped by a guard. "Heh, where do you think your go…" the guard was cut off in mid-speech as suddenly the guards barracks went up in flames.

The large explosion caught the attention of all the guards as they made their way towards the barracks. "Who did this?" barked the Colicoid guard Captain.

All of the guards then looked up as a figure came twisting and turning out of the flames at the top of the destroyed barracks. He landed feet first in front of the Captain and cut down the two guards beside him. "It's a Jedi, kill him!" ordered the guard Captain.

All the guards opened fire on Owen with their powerful repeating blasters attached to their wrists, much like the droideka except the plasma was green and so were they. "Guard towers open fire on the Jedi intruder!" screamed the guard Captain in his insect like language.

Owen continued to block the heavy fire being rained upon him, but then he noticed the turrets from the guard towers turn in his direction. _"Come on Milla, I need you" he thought._

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of the camp.**

Milla had begun her attack on the towers after striking down a few stubborn guards, Milla cut the legs out from one of the towers causing it to fall and explode. She continued to hit the guard towers one by one until only two remained, Milla threw her blue lightsaber with precise accuracy and killed the unsuspecting guard. Then on the last one she force jumped up to the tower and sliced the Colicoid in half, she then noticed Owen becoming overwhelmed by all the heavy fire so she took the helm of the turret and blasted every guard she saw avoiding the frantic slaves running about all over the camp.

* * *

**Back to the other side of the camp.**

With Milla raining heavy fire onto the guards killing several of them things were beginning to go bad for the Colicoid guard Captain. "Order all the camp guards to our position!" yelled the guard Captain into his communicator.

But it was too late, the barracks had been destroyed and almost all of the guards had already been slain as their insectoid corpses littered the surface of the camp with their green blood staining the ground, another Colicoid guard shrieked in agony as Owen cut him down.

He was getting closer to the guard Captain as Milla covered his advance with the heavy turret, the guard Captain noticed the Jedi getting closer and ordered his last remaining guards to attack. As Owen fought the deployed guards the Captain was trying to get a hold of the Colicoid leaders in the 'Droid Compound' on the other side of the planet but for some reason it wasn't working. "I have to warn the compound why won't this thing work!" screamed the guard Captain in anger.

* * *

"Good work Torvac" congratulated his fellow slave. 

"That should keep them from contacting anyone" stated Torvac as he had just cut the communication lines.

* * *

**Back to the other side of the camp.**

Owen had just cut down the last guard in his way, he made his way over to the Colicoid guard Captain putting his saber to the creature's throat. "Please don't kill me" pleaded the guard Captain with his insect like cries.

Milla then approached from behind Owen. "Sounds like he's ready to comply"

"I'll tell you whatever you want, just don't kill me" he continued to plead.

Owen fought the temptation to kill him for what he did to these people, but eventually he lowered his saber. "Get me the translator" ordered Owen to Milla.

But as Milla pulled it out the green brains of the Colicoid flew everywhere.

Owen turned his head to find a Twi'lek with one of the guard's repeating blasters smoking in his hand. The light blue skinned Twi'lek then approached and spit on the remains of the guard Captain. "He deserved to die" stated the Twi'lek in basic.

"Who are you?" asked Owen taking notice of the tired Twi'lek.

"My name is Torvac and this is my camp" he stated.

"Your camp, I don't understand?" replied Owen.

"I am the leader of these people" he informed.

"What is this place, some sort of prisoner camp?" wondered Owen.

"No, not prisoners, but slaves" stated Torvac almost too drained to speak.

"This is a slave camp" Torvac informed.

"Are you alright?" asked Owen noticing Torvac was almost ready to faint.

"Forgive me, I and the others haven't ate or drank in some time" he informed.

Owen turned to Milla. "I want you to get back to the ships and bring the synthesizers and the water dispensers, also I want you to contact the council and tell them what's happening here"

"What, but that will take hours" questioned Milla.

"I don't have time to argue with you, just do it!" commanded Owen sensing that more could die at any moment.

"Take one of the guards speeders, it will get you there and back in no time" suggested Torvac.

Milla took off back towards their ships as Owen ordered. "So what type of slave camp is this?" asked Owen.

Torvac went on to describe the camp, what they did, why they were there, different stuff like that.

"So why have you come here?" wondered Torvac.

"I am a Jedi sent by the council to find a lost Republic transport that was shot down over the planet, the other Jedi you saw is with me as well" informed Owen.

"One of many Jedi, hundreds of ships have crashed here" stated Torvac.

"Wait a minute your telling me there's others?" asked Owen.

"Yes, there are other slave camps all over the planet, I've been to a few others but I've been here the longest" informed Torvac.

"Just how long have you been here?" asked Owen.

Torvac shook his head. "I've lost track, here everyday seems like a lifetime, I'm surprised I've lasted this long"

Torvac then fell to one knee from dehydration. "I'm sorry Jedi, I…I don't think I can talk anymore"

Owen reached down and put his hand on Torvacs chest. "I'll try to help"

He went on to use his force heal power on the nearly dead camp leader.

"There, that should sustain you for now" said Owen finishing his healing technique.

"Now you said there were other camps, do you know where they are?" asked Owen.

"Your wasting your time Jedi there are hundreds of them, all I know about the camps of this planet is this is the largest of them" informed Torvac.

"I'm not just going to let them die, there must be a way to save them" stated Owen.

"If you want to help them then your best idea would be to strike at the heart of the planet, the 'Droid Compound', if you take out the compound everything else will collapse" informed Torvac.

"Where is it?" asked Owen.

"To the north of here through the forests, be warned however it is well guarded and houses the Colicoid Creation Nest" informed Torvac.

"How do you know all this?" wondered Owen.

"I have been here a long time Jedi, too long" he stated.

Owen put his hand on Torvacs shoulder taking in the unbelievable news. "Well you just take it easy, you're free now and were going to get you and your people some help"

An hour passed and Milla returned with the synthesizers and water dispensers tied to the back of the speeder, she and Owen set them up as thousands lined up to get their portion. Owen then informed Milla of the situation and what Torvac had told him.

"That's amazing, what are we going to do?" she replied.

"One thing at a time Milla, did you contact the council about this place?" he asked.

"Yes, their sending several supply ships and an armored escort" she replied.

"Good" said Owen.

Milla then noticed several liberated slaves crying as they got their food and water. "Why are they crying?" asked Milla.

Torvac then came from behind surprising them. "They are tears of joy, you must understand that some have been here for so long that they have forgotten everything about their own lives, you are like angels to us Jedi"

"Walk through the crowd, I know the others would love to meet and thank you" suggested Torvac.

Owen and Milla looked to each other worried. "Don't worry, they just want to thank you" assured Torvac.

Owen and Milla started to walk through the dirty crowd of people, everyone from Humans, Twi'leks, Bothans, Rodians, Bith, Sullustans, and the list went on and on of numerous species Owen and Milla encountered. Some tugged at their Jedi robes to make sure they were real, they were all overjoyed as they hugged and thanked the Jedi for saving them from their horrifying reality. Some cried, some thanked, and others just stood their in disbelief that they were free and were no longer slaves of the murderous Colicoid race.


	27. Chapter 26: A Jedi Can't Love

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 26: A Jedi Can't Love**

With the slave camp now secure and the survivors freed and recuperating Owen and Milla set out to strike at the heart of the planet, the 'Droid Compound'.

Torvac told them everything he knew of the compound, including all his knowledge of the Colicoid Creation Nest that was housed inside. Owen shook hands with Torvac as he prepared to head out. "Thank you so much Jedi, what you've done for us can never be repaid, you have our eternal gratitude" thanked Torvac.

Owen smiled. "Just keep an eye out for those Republic ships, they'll take you and your people out of here"

"Of course, thank you again" replied Torvac.

Owen turned to Milla. "We better go"

With that Owen hopped on the speeder and Milla climbed on behind him, together they headed north towards the Droid Compound.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of the planet in the Droid Compound.**

"We have a problem" stated the first Colicoid leader.

"What is it?" asked the dark figure in anger.

"We've lost all contact with one of the slave camps" informed the second Colicoid leader.

"It's the largest one on the planet" added the third Colicoid leader.

The figure rose in anger. "Send a team of scouts to the camp and until we know what's happened raise security all around the compound, nothing gets in or out"

"I will deal with your failure later" stated the head figure.

"But it is getting late and the scout teams will have to cross through the dangerous forests to get there, they will surely be killed" informed the first Colicoid leader in his insectoid tongue.

There was a pause then the figure came to his decision. "Send them first thing in the morning"

The imposing figure then left the room in a rage.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the forests of Colla IV.**

After traveling for hours Owen and Milla had stopped for the night to gather themselves for the attack on the compound in the morning, being in the middle of the forest at night they started a fire to keep warm.

Owen noticed Milla shivering from the cold night air. "You okay?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth I'm freezing" she replied.

Owen then walked over and placed his Jedi robe over her. "There, that better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks" she replied.

Owen walked back over and sat down on the broken tree stump. "I see you haven't been taught how to steady your body temperature with the force"

"No I haven't" she replied.

"I can teach you, it really isn't that difficult for a Jedi" offered Owen.

Milla's lips were starting to turn blue even with the fire. "Alright" she agreed.

They both sat with their legs crossed by the fire as Owen started. "Close your eyes and listen to my voice" he said.

"Clear your mind and picture the inner most workings of your body" stated Owen softly.

Milla did just that. "Picture your blood giving warm life to you"

Owen could sense she was following his instructions. "Good, now picture the warm blood pumping from your heart into the depths of you, watch as it warms your entire body"

Milla could now feel the currents of her warm blood running through her. "Now open your eyes" Owen said finishing the force technique.

"How do you feel?" asked Owen.

Milla was shocked. "It worked, I can't believe it I'm not cold anymore"

She reached over enthusiastically and hugged Owen forgetting her Jedi morals, he slowly brought his hands to Milla's back. "Your welcome" he replied in her ear.

Milla leaned out of her hug a little now looking Owen straight in the eyes. "It was nothing, really" he said.

As Owen looked deep into her beautiful eyes and face deep down buried in his heart he wanted so much to kiss the women he knew he was in love with, but Owen then remembered his Jedi oath. _"No, it's forbidden, a Jedi can't love…can they?" he thought questioning his oath._

Milla's thoughts were somewhat the same as she starred deep into his blond eyes and handsome face, she continued to second guess herself. _"What are you waiting for, kiss him,_ _it's what you've always wanted"_ _she thought battling her passions._

"_But what of my oath,_ _the Jedi will surely banish us if they discover what we've done" she thought._

"_You've loved him for so long,_ _how could you not kiss him now,_ _this is your chance, it's perfect" she thought battling her desires._

"_Just one kiss, what will it hurt?" she thought._

With their arms still wrapped around one another and with the hot fire crackling beside them slowly they reached in and pressed their lips to each other and kissed.

It lasted for what seemed like a lifetime as it was something they both desired for so long, with each passing moment the kiss became more intense as their tongues now swooshed around in one others mouth. Suddenly letting go of his passion and desire Owen stopped the kiss remembering his pledge to the Jedi, he pulled himself back. "We shouldn't have done that" stated Owen.

There was a moment of dead silence.

"But it was something we both wanted…right?" Milla questioned as she looked over to Owen.

"Of course, but we are Jedi and are not supposed to feel or act on these type of emotions" stated Owen.

Milla then looked deep into Owens eyes. "Don't you feel what I feel?" she asked.

"You know I do, but we cannot disgrace the Jedi Order like this, it is wrong and I had to stop it before it went any further" replied Owen.

Although deeply disappointed Milla agreed. "You're right, there's no telling what the order would do"

Milla backed away and sat back on the broken tree stump. "Maybe Windu and Gallia were right, maybe we shouldn't have gone together" stated Owen.

"Well we have a job to do nonetheless" she stated.

Owen nodded. "Your right"

"Maybe…we should just get some rest" said Milla.

"Good idea" Owen agreed.

With that they both put their heads down and went to sleep next to the warm fire.

After a few hours Owen awoke to find Milla meditating by the fire, still very much night he wondered why she wasn't asleep.

Owen got himself up and walked over to her. "You couldn't sleep either, huh" she said surprising Owen.

"I thought you were sleeping?" he asked.

"No I couldn't, so I started meditating" she replied.

The apparent awkwardness of their passionate kiss still loomed very much in the air, finally Milla broke the ice. "You never told me about your parents you know" she stated.

"I never thought I'd have to" Owen responded.

Sensing the awkwardness Milla insisted. "Tell me about them"

There was a pause then he responded. "I don't remember that much about them, I was very young when I was taken to be trained"

"Why do you want to know anyway, I've told you before about the civil war that happened on my world, how Arca saved us, what I knew about Solaris, everything, I've already told you about all this" wondered Owen.

"Yes, but you never did tell me about your parents" inquired Milla.

"Well you're the first that's asked" stated Owen.

"If you're uncomfortable you don't have to tell me" replied Milla.

"No, no it's okay, it's just been a while since I've talked about them, a long while" said Owen.

"What do you remember?" asked Milla as she brought herself over by Owen near the fire to hear him.

"My father was a diplomat in my early years, then a few years after that he became one of my planets representatives" informed Owen.

"You mean a Senator" replied Milla.

"Yes, from what I remember he was very good" said Owen.

"He loved me, like a father would love his son" informed Owen.

Owen smiled. "Arca always told me that I got his wisdom and strength"

"What about your mother?" asked Milla.

"Ah, my mother, someone not easy to forget" said Owen.

"She was a perfect mother, loving, caring, nurturing, and as I recall she had a hard time letting me go" explained Owen.

"I'm sure any loving mother would have" added Milla.

Owen thought on that for a second. "Yes……she was so beautiful"

"It was a long time ago and that's all I can remember" stated Owen.

"What about you, you never told me about your parents" inquired Owen.

"What's to tell, I was too young to remember anything about them, they gave me to the Jedi when I was only 3 years old" explained Milla.

"Why so young?" questioned Owen.

There was a slight pause. "Because they didn't want me"

Milla's eyes became damp for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't know" apologized Owen.

After a long pause Milla asked. "Do you ever miss them?"

"I try not to" answered Owen.

"Do you still think of them?" wondered Milla.

There was a short pause. "Sometimes, but I was taken as a child Milla, I'm sure if I would of stayed longer it would have been that much harder to let them go" Owen explained.

There was another long pause as Owens buried memories of his parents surfaced, Milla noticed him struggling with his emotions, she took his hand and leaned in closer. "I'm sorry Owen, I shouldn't have said anything"

Owen cleared his throat as he fought his emotions. "It's not your fault, you didn't know"

Milla held his hand tight and the two began to get lost in each other's eyes again, their hearts began to stir in unison as both of them felt the same thing. Milla leaned in and caressed Owens face, she then kissed him. "Milla we can't" stated Owen softly.

"No one has to know, we can keep it a secret" stated Milla softly in Owens ear.

Owen was tired of fighting his emotions and did something he never thought he would ever do as a Jedi, he gave in. Owen put his hand on Milla's side and one to her beautiful face and passionately kissed her, he had succumb as he brought her to the ground and got on top of her, the two continued to passionately kiss, Owen then grabbed his Jedi robe and placed it over them.

With the twilight of the stars above and the quiet forest all around them Owen and Milla made love right then and there by the crackling fire. Milla ran her hands through Owens blond hair as he held her bare gorgeous body close to his, and as he made love on top of her the two looked straight into each other's eyes as if the force gave them this gift. They knew it was wrong but right then nothing ever felt so right.

* * *

**Meanwhile what seemed like a lifetime away on Coruscant.**

Yoda was meditating in his chambers with his eyes closed.

He could feel the love happening between Owen and Milla almost as if they were one but what troubled him most was the pain and anger he felt afterwards.

Yoda shuttered from what he felt through the force. "Umm"

Windu then walked in sensing something wrong with his old Master. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Yoda opened his eyes letting go of the pain. "What is it?" wondered a concerned Windu.

"Umm, not sure I am, pain I feel, tremendous pain leading to anger" explained Yoda.

* * *

**Back on Colla IV.**

Morning came as the planet's sun came streaming off the trees waking the two up, they greeted one other with a good morning kiss and quickly dressed. You would think after breaking their oath to the order they would feel terrible but it was the complete opposite, Owen and Milla felt great as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders, they were nothing but content with themselves.

The two kissed as Owen clicked on his belt but suddenly he heard something, as he waited to hear it again several speeders zoomed by sending his heart into a panic, Owen knew where the speeders were headed, to the freed slave camp. They quickly jumped on their speeder and went after the dispatched Colicoid scouts.


	28. Chapter 27: The Run In

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 27: The Run In**

Owen speeded after the Colicoid scouts through the thick forest, Milla who was on the back ignited her lightsaber. "Get as close as you can!" shouted Milla over the wail of the speeder.

She then flung her saber in the direction of the closest scout, the saber ricocheted of a tree and right through the Colicoid. Owen sped up ahead faster winding around the thick trees of the forest, he got closer until he was right beside the next scout. Milla then reached out and swiped at the speeders engine cutting it in half, what was left of the speeder crashed into the tree killing the Colicoid scout. "There's more up ahead!" shouted Milla.

Owen hit the thrust all the way up sending them flying through the forest at an incredible speed, he used his force sense to navigate the thick forest. Milla then spotted the next group of scouts and Owen noticed what appeared to be blaster cannons on the front of the speeder. "Do those things work!" Owen shouted over the wail of the chase.

"I'm not sure Torvac never mentioned them!" she yelled back in his ear.

"_Well only one way to find out" thought Owen._

"Hang on!" yelled Owen as he took the speeder in closer.

Getting a clean shot Owen hit the trigger next to him sending two blaster shots into the unsuspecting speeder, the Colicoid lost control and crashed into a tree. The other Colicoid scouts now knew they were being chased as they throttled down getting behind Owen and Milla for a shot. "Take care of them!" he shouted to Milla.

Still holding on to Owen Milla turned around and waited until the first scout got close enough, just as he closed in for his shot Milla reached out her arm and with the force set the Colicoid flying off the speeder. For the last one behind them she threw her saber at the surprised Colicoid, her lightsaber cut him in half as his insectoid body separated.

Owen continued to fire at the final three scouts in front of him still not being able to hit them. "Need some help!" Milla yelled offering her assistance.

"No, I got an idea watch this!" he shouted.

Ahead of the Colicoid scouts Owen spotted a large overgrown tree. "You can't be serious, you'll never hit that from here!" yelled Milla sensing what he was attempting.

He waited for just the right moment and fired a heavy blast into the bottom of the tree, the giant tree slowly toppled over to the ground and the three surprised scouts crashed right into it killing them on impact. "Nice shot!" yelled Milla.

"Is that all of them!' she yelled over the speeder.

"Not yet, I'm picking up one more just ahead of us!" shouted Owen.

"I see him, get me as close as you can!" yelled Milla.

"What are you going to do?" shouted Owen wondering what she had in mind.

"You'll see!" she replied.

Owen got about 15 feet behind the speeder as suddenly Milla stood up. "Are you crazy get down!" shouted Owen.

The last remaining scout reached back to shoot Milla with his repeating blasters but as he did she jumped over his head and landed on top of his speeder. Milla then cut the speeder in half and flipped back onto the ground as it blew up with the Colicoid on it, Owen stopped and went back to pick her up. "You're crazy you know that" said Owen as she jumped back on the speeder behind him.

Milla simply kissed him on the cheek and they made their way back north towards the Droid Compound.

As they sped through the forest Milla spoke up. "They'll send more you know!"

"That's why were going to destroy that compound today!" shouted Owen.

After traveling the last few miles through the forest they came to a swamp and in the distance they could see the tall structures of the Droid Compound. "Were getting close" said Owen as he stopped the speeder.

Owen continued on passing over the swamp, they stopped just 20 yards from the compound. He brought out his optics and noticed the tall walls surrounding the heavily fortified Droid Compound. "No easy approach" informed Owen.

He then handed the optics over to Milla. "We'll try sneaking inside and take them by surprise" he stated.

Owen and Milla got themselves closer to the compound wall when they noticed a Colicoid guard patrolling the premises, he then pulled Milla back. "Wait" he said quietly.

The guard walked by and rounded the far wall. "Alright, were going to have to be quick" stated Owen quietly.

They made their way over to the wall and the two ignited their lightsabers, together they formed a hole through the thick durasteel wall. The hole was formed and the two made their way into the compound, Owen knew they had to be quick as the burnt hole would no doubt give themselves away to the patrolling guard.

They both hid behind a buildings far wall as Owen whipped out his optics, as he panned around he noticed the many massive structures that covered the compound and the several thousand Colicoid guards that scattered the area. "We won't stand a chance one on one, we'll have to hit them simultaneously" stated Owen referring to the massive structures and the many Colicoids.

"Hit them with what, all we have are our lightsabers" questioned Milla.

Owen then reached down into his belt and pulled out several small demo charges. "Where did you get those?" asked Milla stunned.

"You don't go on as many missions as I have without being prepared" informed Owen.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Were going to sneak around the compound and place these devices on all the main buildings, we'll have to do our best to try and blow them all at once, that should disorganize them enough for us to finish them off" informed Owen.

"We'll have to be quick though that guard will be back any minute and once he sees that hole we punctured in the wall he'll warn the others" cautioned Owen.

"Can't we just take him out now?" questioned Milla.

"It doesn't work that way, if we did they would get suspicious and hit the compounds alarm for the missing guard, the Colicoids are thorough that way I'm afraid" explained Owen remembering what Torvac told him.

"I'll take the ones to the east you take the ones here in the west" stated Owen.

"Alright we better go then" said Milla as she made her way forward.

Owen grabbed her arm. "Wait"

"What is it?" she wondered starring him in the eye.

Owen put his hands to Milla's face and kissed her. "Be careful" he cautioned.

"I will" she replied as they both hugged.

They then headed off in separate directions as the raid on the Droid Compound had begun.

Avoiding two passing guards Owen sneaked into what appeared to be a large storage facility, as he looked up he could see thousands upon thousands of defunct droidekas. "My God what are they planning?" wondered Owen.

Sensing several Colicoid guards heading his way Owen quickly placed the demo charge in a key position and left the facility. He continued to do the same type of thing on many other structures throughout the east side of the compound.

* * *

**Meanwhile back on the west side of the compound.**

Milla made her way past the guard post and into the compound's central control, from here everything on the planet was run, the slave camps, the droidekas, everything. Milla placed the device on the panel and left the room, but as she exited she bumped right into a Colicoid guard. She went frozen as the Colicoid raised his repeating blasters, suddenly her training kicked into gear and she used the Jedi mind trick on the Colicoid. "You never saw me here" implied Milla.

"I never saw you hear" repeated the Colicoid in his insectoid language.

"You will continue on your way" suggested Milla.

"I will continue on my way" repeated the Colicoid continuing to walk past her.

Milla then left the structure and continued to prime and place several more demo charges throughout the Droid Compound.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Owens location inside the compound.**

Owen sneaked through the hanger of tri-fighters as he just got finished placing the explosives, making his way back outside he spotted Milla. He silently got over to her as they were both done placing all the explosive devices. "Did you get them all?" asked Owen.

"Yes, and you" she replied.

"Every one" he answered.

"Now what?" Milla asked.

"We get to a safe distance and watch the fireworks" stated Owen.

Milla smiled.

Suddenly around the compound the alarm went off sending every Colicoid guard into panic mode. "The guard, he must of…" Owen cut Milla off.

"Yeah I know" interrupted Owen.

"We have to get to a safe distance come on" stated Owen.

As they ran for cover a Colicoid guard spotted them. "Over there, their over there!" yelled the guard in his insectoid tongue.

Hundreds of Colicoids opened fire with their repeating blasters, they were almost there as they ran to the far wall for cover. Milla dove behind the wall but unfortunately for Owen he was struck several times from behind by the heavy barrage of fire, Owen fell into Milla's arms as he was nearly dead from the numerous shots he took, he then fell unconscious. "Owen speak to me, Owen!" Milla pleaded.

Sensing the desperate situation they were in Milla grabbed the detonator from Owens hand and pressed it.

Several huge explosions erupted all over and in a flash the entire compound went up in flames.

The heavy explosions all over the compound had killed nearly all of the Colicoid guards, Milla held a lifeless Owen in her arms. "Come on Owen speak to me!" she pleaded shaking him.

Milla tried her healing technique but it wasn't working, she felt for his pulse and got a very weak response, Owen was dying.

So Milla did the only thing she knew, she started mouth to mouth resuscitation on Owen trying to bring him back. Milla pressed harder and harder on Owens chest but still got no response, she was now crying thinking the worst may have happened. "No Owen, please…don't leave me!" she pleaded as tears ran down her face.

As she blew air into his lungs Owen suddenly came back and kissed her while she was performing the CPR procedure, Milla kissed him back as his head slowly rose off the ground. "You scared me" she said still crying.

Owen wiped the tears from her face. "I would never leave you" he stated.

The remaining Colicoid guards had regrouped and started to make their way towards them. "We…we have to move" said Owen struggling to breathe.

"You can't, look at you, you'll die" stated Milla referring to his burnt back.

Owens back still sizzled from the plasma that had connected with him, he then shut his eyes. "Give me a minute" he said.

He focused his mind on his healing technique and soon enough the wounds had healed. "Alright, I'm ready" he stated.

Owen and Milla kissed one more time and ignited their yellow and blue sabers. "Let's do it" stated Milla.

With that they both ran out after the remaining Colicoid guards.

* * *

**Meanwhile close by in the Colicoid Creation Nest.**

The imposing figure was furious as he came forward. "What is happening?"

"The…the compound it…it's been destroyed" informed the first Colicoid leader.

"Who did this!" asked the dark figure.

"We believe that it was two Jedi" stated the third Colicoid leader.

"There the ones who must have freed the slave camp and killed our scouts" stated the second Colicoid leader.

There was dead silence, then. "Deploy the droids" ordered the dark figure.

"_Hmm, two Jedi have come to Colla IV, unexpected" the figure thought._

The dark figure then searched his feelings and smiled. "So he has come"

"Excuse me, but what are we to do now?" asked the first Colicoid leader.

The imposing figure then turned his head. "Die"

* * *

**Meanwhile back outside in what was left of the Droid Compound.**

Owen and Milla struck down the rest of the Colicoid guards with ease as the compound was now defenseless, suddenly overhead several ships flew by. "The Republic, they've arrived" stated Milla.

Owen then turned his head noticing several battle droids headed towards them. "There they are, blast em" ordered the Sergeant battle droid in his mechanical voice.

Owen and Milla dodged the blaster shots and fought their way towards them deflecting their shots, they both cut down the droids. Owen then noticed the large opening they came from, it seemed to go down into a bunker. They both cautiously made their way down the ramp and into the bunker, going downwards they noticed several symbols with the Colicoid Creation Nest logo on it. "This must be their headquarters" stated Milla.

Taking them by surprise another opening rose and out stepped four super battle droids, they extended their wrists and fired at them. They blocked the heavy blaster shots as Owen twirled his way over and sliced right through one of the droids, Milla then threw her saber and it lopped off two of the droids heads simultaneously. Owen finished the final super battle droid off by sending him hard into the metal wall smashing him into several pieces.

They made their way through the opening the droids came from and discovered what appeared to be the head office of the Colicoid Creation Nest, Milla noticed many dead Colicoids on the floor. "They don't look like they were killed by friendly fire" stated Milla.

Owen took a closer look and noticed their burnt wounds. "I'm not sure what did this?" he wondered.

Suddenly they heard what sounded like rolling thunder coming towards them, Owen knew that noise all to well. "Droidekas!" stated Owen.

As they came from behind and rose up activating their shields Owen noticed that these droidekas were unusually larger than the normal ones. Owen and Milla went into their saber stances prepared to defend themselves, with a hail of heavy plasma the droidekas opened fire. They both had a hard time deflecting the repeating blaster shots as the plasma was larger than normal, sensing they couldn't keep this up Owen grabbed the last thermal detonator he had and chucked it towards them. It landed right behind the three droidekas in front and exploded turning them into scrap, the last droideka however continued to rain heavy fire on Milla and it got the better of her as she was struck in the arm and feel down in pain. "Milla!" Owen cried out concerned.

Knowing she was now defenseless Owen reached out with the force and crushed the insides of the driodeka using his force crush, he ran over to Milla concerned. "Milla, are you alright?"

"Ughh, I think I'll be okay" she replied.

"Here, let me help you" Owen said as he put his hand to her arm healing her.

She smiled and kissed him. "That's better, thank you"

The two Jedi got up and continued on deeper into the head office of the Colicoid Creation Nest.

Eventually Owen and Milla came to a black glass doorway, they stepped through into some type of a conference room. As they looked around the dark room Owen could see three dead Colicoids with special markings on them. _"These must have been their leaders" Owen thought._

Suddenly the far doors on the opposite side of the room opened, gradually a dark figure stepped through, Owen and Milla could feel a dark presence beaming off the mysterious figure. "Who are you, what have you done?" asked Owen sternly.

The figure chuckled. "You know who I am Owen"

Stepping closer into the dimly lit room Owen could now see the figures white hair and beard, continuing to walk forward the dim light of the room revealed who the mysterious figure was, Owen went ice cold as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Dooku" he stated.


	29. Chapter 28: Love and Hate

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 28: Love and Hate**

"Correct" replied Dooku.

As Dooku walked forward he began to speak. "You are quite resilient young one, not only did you survive Byss but you have destroyed a portion of my droid army" stated Dooku.

"Your evil plans end here Dooku" stated Owen.

Dooku chuckled. "Ha-ha you are no doubt strong in the force Owen but you cannot hope to match my power" he stated with conviction.

Milla then drew her blue lightsaber. "Then will both have to take you down Dooku"

Owen in turn drew his yellow saber. "So the female wishes to participate, very well" stated Dooku.

Count Dooku ignited his crimson red blade that had struck down countless innocent's, Dooku then pointed his saber to the ground and then instantly brought it back to his chest as was his pre duel tradition. "Come and get yours Jedi" egged Dooku.

"I'll attack from the front you take the side" ordered Owen to the inexperienced Milla.

With that Owen flipped over the conference table and struck at Dooku in a flurry, every fierce strike Owen made was parried by Dooku as the two fought separately. Milla then jumped into the action as she came from the side trying to catch Dooku off guard, he kicked Owen to the ground and blocked Milla's strike and sent her into the far wall with the force. Owen then used his Jedi acrobatics as he jumped over him and turned his body in mid-air slashing at Dooku, Owen caught a piece of his cape as the severed piece fell to the ground, there was a pause in the action. "Master Arca has taught you well, or should I say Windu" smirked Dooku.

This infuriated Owen as he slashed right back at him, he was playing on his emotions. Dooku then took the feet out from under him with quick leg sweep. Owen fell the ground, another pause. "Your Master was skilled in the force but he will not survive his isolation, deep down he is too weak, he will fall to the dark side!" stated Dooku.

"No!" yelled Owen in anger.

Owen feed off his emotion as his concern for his Master simmered inside him, Owen and Dooku continued their duel as Milla picked herself up and got back in the action. Dooku scowled as Milla jumped right back beside him, he was now caught on both sides. "You can't fight us both Dooku" stated Milla.

Count Dooku flipped forward getting distance between himself and the two Jedi, he then discarded his cape. "Now I'm going to show you the true extent of my power" stated Dooku.

Owen and Milla went right back after him, they did their best to overwhelm him and try causing him to make a mistake but Dooku was a true saber master as he fended off blows from both directions. In a flash Dooku twisted around catching Milla in the face with his boot sending her flying in the air and through the conference table. Twisting his saber in the air Dooku build up the steam to slice Owen in half, sensing this he back flipped from the spot he was in avoiding the more powerful Count Dooku. Milla and Owen met back up as they charged at him again using their numbers to try and defeat him, blocking and parrying each slash Dooku had no problem fending off the two Jedi.

Owen couldn't use any of his powers on Dooku due to his strong force barrier, they would have to try it together. Dooku flipped over both of them getting out of the corner, Owen then turned to Milla. "If we use our powers together we can break through his force barrier" informed Owen.

"I don't know, he seems too strong" replied Milla as Dooku started to make his way towards them again.

"You see even two Jedi cannot defeat me, lay down your sabers and I will spare your lives" offered Dooku.

"When I tell you, do it" informed Owen.

"Very well then" stated Dooku as he sprang towards them.

"Now!" ordered Owen.

Owen and Milla then extended their arms and as Dooku ran towards them he flew back crashing through the far wall.

Owen and Milla then cautiously made their way over to the large hole now in the wall where Dooku had gone through. Suddenly he jumped forward surprising them as he flipped and landed on his feet, they attacked him yet again and still Dooku fended off their strikes. "I grow weary of this" stated Dooku as he blocked each slash.

Dooku then stretched out his hand and sent Owen flying across the room and through the black glass doorway they came from, Owen landed harshly as the glass from the doorway shattered all around him, he was barely conscious. "Ughhh" Owen moaned moving slowly.

"Well I guess that just leaves you and me my dear" stated Dooku.

Dooku went right after the inexperienced Jedi Knight striking at her with unrelenting force, he was clearly on the offense as Milla blocked each of his swift strikes. As she parried each slash Milla noticed Dooku standing right under a large hanging light, sensing an opportunity Milla threw her saber to the ceiling and cut the lights cord sending it hurling towards him. Dooku's advanced force sense kicked into gear though as he caught the falling light with his mind, he then thrusted his hand forward sending the object towards Milla. Fortunately she rolled out of the way and jumped right back after Dooku.

Nearby Owen slowly started to move his arms and legs as he was cut in several places and had one hell of a headache, focusing his mind Owen wounds slowly started to heal. _"I've got to get up" thought Owens as his eyes were out of focus._

Dooku continued his dominance as he owned this lightsaber duel, all Milla could do was hope to defend herself against the far more powerful Count Dooku. Milla then did something both deadly and foolish she thrusted her saber forward and got her blade entangled with Dooku's, as their sabers slowly turned round in a circle Milla tried with everything she had to get her blade free to strike at him but Dooku was simply playing with her as an evil smile crept onto his face, he knew he had already won.

Owen struggled to his knees, shook off the cobwebs and grabbed his lightsaber, sensing victory in the entanglement Dooku finished his sick game and in a flash stuck his saber right through Milla's chest.

"**MILLA NOOOOO!" screamed Owen in heart wrenching pain.**

With her eyes wide open she fell to her knees and collapsed to the conference room floor, Owen fought his pain and ran over completely ignoring Dooku, she starred up at him struggling to breathe. "Ughh…Owen" she stated.

"Stay with me Milla" stated Owen frantically as he held her in his arms.

Dooku then began to pace around them. "Do you see it now Owen, what your precious Jedi oath has gotten you, even if she was to survive the Jedi would never allow you to love her" stated Dooku.

"They lied to you, about me, about the dark side, about everything, I can show you a power greater than any Jedi, join me and together we will destroy the Jedi and the Republic" stated Dooku.

With pain cutting through him like a knife watching Milla die Owen suddenly felt tremendous rage brew up inside him almost as if Dooku had awoken something lying dormant in him.

"I do not wish to kill you Owen, I can feel the currents of the dark side running through you now, just think of what you could accomplish under me, you would be unstoppable, I will ask you again will you join me?" offered Dooku.

Owen looked up with hate running through his veins. "No Dooku, I'm not going to join you, I'm going to kill you!" threatened Owen sternly.

Count Dooku was taken aback by this as Owen lunged forward striking at him with the taint of the dark side giving him uncanny strength and ability. With unrelenting force Owen backed Dooku into the corner as he blocked each commanding strike, hate ran through him like a conduit as he wanted nothing more than to kill Dooku for what he had done. Sensing his predicament Dooku rolled forward ducking out of the way just as Owens vicious slash almost took his head completely off, his powerful slash took a chunk out of the wall as debris fell to his feet. "I sense the strong presence of the dark side within you, don't be a fool Owen, join me!" stated Dooku.

All Owen wanted right then and there was to kill Count Dooku and have him dead at his feet, Owen then raised his yellow saber above his head and swung for Dooku. "AHHHHH!" he cried as he attempted to slice Dooku in two.

With the new felt power of the dark side running through him Owen was stronger but careless and the more powerful and experienced Dooku knew this as Owen brought down his saber with hate burning through him. Dooku parried the overhead swing and in an instant with two quick swipes to his leg and arm Owen fell to the ground defenseless.

He cradled his burnt wounds on his arm and leg as Dooku had Owen at his mercy. "I could easily kill you where you are now, but you killed my Apprentice and I killed your love, I'd say were even" stated Dooku.

Count Dooku then walked through the far door disappearing into the long dark hallway.

Owen slowly crawled his way across the floor to Milla, he cradled her in his arms. "Oh God Owen I'm sorry" she stated trying desperately to hang on.

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault, I should of taken better care of you" replied an emotional Owen.

"But you just hang on, I'm going to get you out of here" he assured.

"Ughhh…you can't move me, I'll die" she informed.

Owen knew she was right but didn't want to admit it. "Just let me have this last moment with you" she stated.

Tears began to sprout in Owens eyes. "Don't leave me, please" he pleaded.

Milla smiled and slowly brought her hand to Owens face. "I've always loved you Owen, even when we were separated I kept you inside my heart…I never forgot you" she stated struggling to breathe.

A few tears then ran down his face. "Please don't give up" he pleaded.

"Kiss me…kiss me before I die" asked Milla as her time was running out.

Owen brought her head up and kissed her passionately one last time. "I…I love you" she stated with her last breath.

With a final gasp Milla's eyes slowly shut and her head went limp, she was dead.

Owens entire world fell apart as he buried his face into her, he then began to cry uncontrollable as it was killing him. His pain was too much as he let it all out.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Owen.**

**Again.** **"NOOOOO…GOD MILLA…NOOOOO!"**

* * *

**Meanwhile outside in the now destroyed Droid Compound.**

Master Windu landed in the armored Republic escort ship, seeing the carnage all around the compound he began to think the worst, Windu then turned to the slave camp leader Torvac who he brought with him to find the compound. "Where's the two Jedi that you said came here?" asked Windu as he shouted over the loud engine.

While Torvac struggled to find an answer he noticed a figure in the distance coming out of the underground bunker. "Look, there he is!" shouted Torvac over the ships engine.

Windu hopped out of the armored ship to get a better look.

Owen made his way towards them carrying Milla in his arms, Windu was concerned as he noticed her dead body. "What happened?" asked Windu with interest.

Windu didn't get a response as he simply walked by him and placed her body on the Republic ship, Owen then motioned to the pilot to take off. Master Windu got back on the ship and could tell just by Owens non-expression that he was in no mood to talk. The Republic ship then took off leaving the terrible tragedy behind them.


	30. Chapter 29: Letting Her Go

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 29: Letting Her Go**

It had been a month since Owen Sun had returned to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, since being debriefed by the council Owen had not spoken to anyone. In fact at Milla's funeral ceremony he never said a word, he just watched as her body burned on the altar feeling that part of him had died along with her, since her funeral Owen hadn't left his meditation chamber. So many things had happened on the assignment, he had loved another, he had been tainted by the dark side, and in turn had lost his love. Owen touched emotions a Jedi was never meant to feel and now his world was collapsing all around him, truthfully Owen didn't know how he felt and his future with the order was uncertain.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the round Jedi Council chambers.**

"If it is true than we need to find out what he is up to" stated Master Rancisis.

"Owen said that Dooku was running the operation, no doubt the Colicoids were supplying the Separatists with droidekas but Dooku's involvement is a surprise, he is indeed up to something" agreed Windu.

The rest of the council looked to Master Yoda. "Umm troubling times I feel are ahead, disturbing is this news, the cloud of the dark side I sense" stated the cryptic Yoda.

"Speaking of the dark side we still haven't decided on what to do with Jedi Knight Sun" stated Windu.

Owen had told them everything except the true extent of his and Milla's relationship, with her now dead it seemed pointless to tell them.

"If he has tasted the dark side he is a threat to our order, if Owen continues to advance as a Jedi these dark feelings could return and have disastrous results for him and us" implied Mundi.

"Not to mention his unstable emotions, they have been off balance since his return" added Poof.

"Yes, he was quite attached to her wasn't he" stated Shaak Ti.

"They were very close, yes" grudgingly replied Master Gallia.

"Umm" agreed Yoda knowing the truth about them.

"Well the question is, what do we do with him now?" wondered Windu.

There was utter silence, then. "Before we do anything I think we should wait and see his progress, he may yet find his way back to us" stated Koon.

"He is one of our best Knights, surely we can give him the chance" added Rancisis.

"Umm, agree I do, bright future does Knight Sun have" stated Yoda.

The other council members nodded in agreement. "Very well, we shall wait then" stated Windu.

"Has he spoken to anyone since he was debriefed?" asked Gallia.

Windu hung his head in disappointment. "No he hasn't, he's been in his meditation chamber since Milla's funeral ceremony"

"Those tainted by the dark side often seek isolation at first" cautioned Mundi.

"Hmm much pain I sense in him, feelings of loss wrap his heart, but sense the dark side I do not" informed Yoda.

"For now he is still a member of our order and we will do whatever we can to help him back to the light" stated Windu.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Owens meditation chamber.**

Owen had been in the same position for several days, sitting with his legs crossed on the floor, his hands draped across his knees and his head bowed to his chest with his eyes shut, such was the way most Jedi meditated. For now the force was sustaining him as he had not ate or drank anything in weeks.

Owen had shut everyone out trying to put himself back together in his mind both emotionally and spiritually, but every time he tried or thought he was almost there Milla's beautiful face sprang up in his thoughts again and he would feel heart wrenching pain and would have to start all over again. When that happened his memories came flooding back to him and he would play her death over and over again in his mind, second guessing himself thinking maybe he could of done something to prevent it and the agonizing pain he felt when he remembered the night they spent together, knowing that he would never love or see her again tore his heart out.

These are the things that would bombard his heart making it harder and harder each time to put it behind him, Owen had been taught his whole life to suppress and not indulge in such emotions, now that he had he didn't know how to control them and they were taking over his life, quite simply he couldn't let her go. The force only knew if Owen Sun would find his way back.

Suddenly the call button in Owens meditation chamber rang.

He opened his eyes and brought himself over to the control panel, he then pressed in on the call button. "Yes" he said.

"Hello old friend, its Obi-Wan I've been sent to give you a message" he informed.

There was a long pause, finally getting up his strength he pushed in on the call button again. "What is the message?" Owen asked.

"I would much rather give it to you in person, if it's alright with you" replied Obi-Wan.

Owen was about to tell him to go but just as his mouth opened he stopped himself. _"If I'm going to get past this I've got to take the first step" thought Owen._

"Okay, I'm coming out" answered Owen after a long period.

The door swooshed open and after a brief stare Obi-Wan gave him the message. "It is Master Yoda, he wishes to speak with you privately" he informed.

Owen slowly nodded his head. "Alright" he replied.

As Owen walked passed him Obi-Wan noticing his torrid state spoke up. "What is happening to you Owen, you're a mess, I can't even feel you through the force anymore" he stated.

Owen never gave a response as silence lingered in the air, he simply turned and headed for Master Yoda's chambers. As he watched Owen walk off Obi-Wan rubbed his rough beard thinking the worst had happened to his good friend.

He had arrived at the highest point of the Temple in the turbo-lift as the door slid open and he walked into Yoda's chambers. "You wished to see me Master Yoda" said Owen.

"Umm yes, come and sit down you must" greeted Yoda.

"Realize something I have, for your ears alone it is" stated Yoda.

"But first made clear something must be" said Yoda.

"What is it?" asked Owen.

Yoda struggled to find a way to tell him. "Umm" he struggled.

"I know Owen" stated Yoda.

"What?" replied Owen.

"About you and Jedi Knight Talarus I do" revealed Yoda.

"Master I don't un…" Yoda put up his small hand cutting him off.

"Search your feelings, the answer you will find" explained the wise Yoda.

Owen closed his eyes briefly to focus, after a moment he opened his eyes and prepared to defend himself. "Master I…" Yoda cut him off again with his tiny raised hand.

"Alright it is Owen, loved each other you both did, umm understand I do" stated Yoda.

"You do, but I have broken my oath and disgraced the order" questioned Owen.

"Although broken your oath you have and violated our principles you did it is something no one could prevent" explained Yoda.

"Loved you deeply did Milla, even as a child, despite our efforts to shield her from such feelings she returned and loved you she still did, umm strong her love was" stated Yoda.

"Prevent it the council could not, put you together again I believe the force did, such a thing cannot be punished" stated Owen.

"Do the others know?" asked Owen.

"No, only I, and remain that way it shall" answered Yoda.

Owen began replaying the event in his head again. "She died because of me" he stated.

"I should have told the council about us before hand, you would have made her stay and none of this would of happened" continued Owen emotionally.

"Then dead you would be, if stayed she had then Milla would now be grieving and at large the Colicoids would still be" stated Yoda.

"Picked her the forces will has, not you, your destiny yet lies ahead of you" informed the wise Yoda.

"If I would of reacted sooner then I could of saved her…I killed her Master…I killed her" stated Owen emotionally.

"No Owen, Dooku killed her, tried to save her you did, but the force has made its choice" replied Yoda.

Owen wiped the tears cropped in his eyes. "So that was what you wanted to tell me" he wondered.

"No" Yoda replied slowly.

"Realize I do your importance to the order, broken you are now, and resolved this issue must be" stated Yoda.

"Searched heavily through the force, and believe found what your looking for I have" informed Yoda.

Yoda then reached into his robe and handed a datapad to him, Owen glanced at it and recognized the location. "This is Ragoon 6" stated Owen.

"Marked the location I have, go there and find what you're looking for you will" ordered Master Yoda.

"What of the other members of the council, have they agreed to this?" questioned Owen.

"Know of this they will not, go you must" stated Yoda.

Owen sprang up and just as he was about to leave he looked back. "Thank you Master Yoda"

Yoda nodded his head forward and smiled. "Umm"

Owen made his way through the Jedi Temple being careful not to run into any council members, he got to the hanger bay and hopped into his Jedi Starfighter. Owen quickly took off and left Coruscant, in orbit he punched the hyperspace coordinates into the navigational computer and with a sudden burst took off into deep space.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

With a sudden jerk Owens Starfighter exited hyperspace and the green planet of Ragoon 6 lay before him, he then turned on his new sensor disrupters that were still fitted to his ship. Owen knew there was a Jedi training site on the surface and he didn't want anyone to know he was there, he brought his Starfighter into the atmosphere and dipped down through the clouds.

He then flicked on his tracking signal which was fitted to his datapad, Owen followed the yellow dot that was indicated on his monitor in front of him. Getting himself right under the signal Owen brought his ship in closer to the surface but he then noticed the lush forest below. "I've got to find a better spot" he said to himself.

Owen eventually found an opening to land his ship on the edge of the forest, he brought his Starfighter down and got out of his cockpit. Stepping on the surface of the planet Owen noticed it was getting dark as the sky was a dark blue, normally this would be no problem but he knew one thing about the planet, its vicious beast called Mallra's hunted mostly at night and according to his datapad he was still four clicks from the location. "I've got to hurry" Owen thought as he activated his ships security system.

He used his force speed and jetted through the lush forest using his datapad as his guide, Owen encountered no resistance on his way and after several minutes had arrived at the location on his datapad. He glanced one last time at his datapad. _"This is it" he thought._

In front of him was a misty cave, he then slowly made his way towards it, suddenly from above stopping him dead in his tracks a crack of thunder and lightening banged in the sky. **CRACK!**

A few seconds after it started to rain heavily, Owen put up his hood on his robe and continued forward. As he got closer surprisingly two unusually large mallra's emerged from the cave, they growled at him keying Owen to draw his yellow lightsaber. Suddenly from behind and on all sides of him several normal mallra beats came from the forest, they had surrounded him. Owen was a skilled Jedi Knight no doubt and had been in similar situations before but this many mallra's would be a match for even Master Yoda. As the unending rain drops flickered off his lightsaber the pack of mallra's attacked all at once as they lunged towards him, Owen force jumped high in the air landing in a tree.

From there he surveyed his surroundings plotting his next course of action, the mallra's clawed desperately at the tree as Owen realized what he was going to do, Owen then swiftly tossed his lightsaber through the air and extended his hand. Using his mind Owen controlled the saber and guided it through the air and back to the ground, moving it across the surface the sabers lightening quick action caught the mallra's off guard as it sawed through several of them. Many of the beats backed off and ran back into the forest but the two unusually large mallra's that emerged from the cave stayed and kept trying to outmaneuver it, odd coming from simple carnivorous beats like mallra's.

They were successful in their task so Owen brought his saber back to him and jumped to the ground, as the vicious beats came towards him Owen noticed their sickly yellow eyes. As the large mallra jumped for him he turned and sliced the beast in half as it missed him, he then panned around preparing himself for the final beat but to his surprise it was gone. Owen didn't like it as he trusted his Jedi senses to guide him as he cautiously walked towards the cave, with his back to the entrance of the cave Owen figured the mallra had been scared off as he put away his lightsaber, but just as he turned his back to go into the cave the mallra leapt from behind digging its sharp claws into his back. With its huge teeth it then ripped into Owens neck. "AHHHHH!" screamed out Owen in pain.

Sensing his deadly situation Owen rolled to his back and elbowed the heavy beast off of him, he then went to grab his saber from his belt but to his utter shock it wasn't there. _"Oh great" he thought as the large beast came after him again._

He then leapt up high and back into the nearby tree, the unusually large mallra wasn't going anywhere as it paced by the entrance of the cave down below almost as if it was protecting it. _"This isn't normal animal behavior" thought Owen._

But he had to get into the cave so he knew the beast was going to have to go lightsaber or not, Owen then remembered a force technique that Master Windu was teaching him before his last assignment. _"It's risky, but I'll have to try it" he thought._

Owen jumped back down from the tree and met the mallra beast head on again, as it ran towards him with its huge teeth Owen stretched out his arm and froze the beast in its tracks, he was totally amazed. "I did it" stated Owen.

The mallra beast was frozen in a sparkling purple stasis as Owen looked on astonished that it had actually worked, but he then remembered the perilous situation and went to grab his lightsaber. Using his force sense Owen found it in some bushes near the cave, he got himself right back over and in front of the mallra. As Owen went to decapitate it the beast emerged from the temporary stasis and landed right on top of him, he had lost his saber again as the large mallra used its weight to keep him pinned. He fended off the large teeth of the mallra on the muddy ground as the beast was trying to bite Owens head right off as it then opened its large jaw. As Owen starred into the demon like yellow eyes of the beast he threw his Jedi training out the window and his human survival nature took over, Owen grabbed the large jaw of the heavy beast and with a sudden jolt snapped the tenacious mallra's neck. With a whimper the beast fell dead onto Owens torso, after catching his breath he tossed the heavy mallra off him, Owen picked up his saber and glanced at the unrelenting beast. "Why didn't he run away like the others?" he pondered.

Healing his many cuts and bruises from the ordeal Owen then headed inside the misty cave.

The fog from the cave was thick as Owen made his way deeper inside, finally after minutes of walking he came to the end of the cave. Before him lay a small rippling pool of water with several clear crystals surrounding it, suddenly rattling him to his core a voice spoke out. _"Owen" the voice said clearly as it echoed through the cave._

Owen turned from the pool of water igniting his lightsaber. "Who said that, come out" ordered Owen in a panic.

"_Owen it's me" said the blissful voice._

"I don't know who you are" replied Owen.

"_Listen to my voice" stated the mysterious voice._

Owens eyes went as wide as saucers and his heart skipped a beat. "No, it can't be" he said in disbelief as he put away his saber.

"_Then turn around and see it for yourself" said the peaceful voice._

Owen turned around and was astonished. "Milla"

Milla's Jedi spirit hovered on the pool of water. _"Yes Owen, it's me"_

"How can this be, it's impossible" stated Owen.

"_Nothing is impossible with the force Owen" she replied._

Owen then put his arm forward. "Can I touch you?"

"_No you cannot,_ _my body is dead and gone, this is merely my spirit" she stated._

There was a brief pause as Owen glared at the women he loved. "You're so beautiful" stated Owen.

Milla's spirit smiled. _"I trust Master Yoda's instructions helped you find this place" _

"Yes, although I was nearly killed by a few overgrown mallra's" replied Owen.

"_Ah, you mean my guardians, I'm sorry they attacked you,_ _they were only protecting this place" she informed._

"Milla, why are you here?" asked Owen.

"_I have chosen this resting place for my spirit because I spent most of my life here,_ _this is where I trained to become a Jedi, it will always be a part of me" she informed._

"_But we don't have much time Owen, I must tell you something" she explained._

"_The reason I've called you hear is to solve this issue that has plagued your heart" she informed._

"I can't go on without you Milla, every time I close my eyes I see your face, I can't stop thinking about you, I don't want to lose you again" Owen stated as he got closer to her spirit.

"_You will never lose me Owen, I will always be right here with you" Milla said as she put her fingers to his chest._

Owen then started to break down. "It's my fault…you'd still be alive if it wasn't for me"

"_Owen you must understand, its no ones fault,_ _the force has made its choice and we must accept it" she stated._

"_You should be glad you were spared" she added._

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't" replied Owen fighting back his emotion.

"_Owen you don't mean that, the force has great plans for you" Milla said._

"_We cannot change the past Owen,_ _but we can try to change the present to shape the future" she wisely stated._

"_But you must move on and let me go,_ _for the sake of the galaxy, the Jedi, and yourself, your too valuable to the order" she stated._

Tears began to come from Owens eyes. "What if I can't?" he muffled under his tears.

"_You will…I know you will" she replied confidently._

"_I must go now, remember my words, I love you Owen" she stated._

"Let me touch you before you go, please" pleaded an emotional Owen.

"_I will try" she answered._

Milla then slowly brought her hand towards his, their two hands then connected as they gently locked them together. _"I will miss you" she stated._

"_Goodbye" she said._

"Goodbye" replied Owen.

Milla's hand then slowly faded away as her Jedi spirit disappeared, after a moment Owen collected himself from his emotional state and spoke up. "I will always love you" he stated.

Owen Sun then turned his back and started to leave but suddenly over the echo of the cave she gave Owen her last words. _"Until we meet again my love"_

Before he left Owen kissed his hand and placed it on a crystal next to the pool of water, he then nodded. "Until we meet again"


	31. Chapter 30: The Clone Wars

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 30: The Clone Wars**

One year later…

For the first time in thousands of years the threat of all out galactic war loomed in the air as the Separatists rallied more and more systems to their rebel faction. Lead by none other than former Jedi Count Dooku the Separatists were fed up with the Galactic Republic and wanted only one thing in the galaxy, change. They would do anything to achieve this, even wage all out war with the stagnating Galactic Republic. But the Republic was confident that an agreement could be reached as they continued to preach peace and pursue the CIS for a diplomatic solution, the last thing the Senate wanted was war, or so it would seem…

As for Owen Sun well it had been quite a year for him, a lot had changed in Owen, a lot. After putting his lost love behind him he threw himself into his studies and learned so much about himself and the Jedi, he devoted himself solie to the order and nothing else. Under the continued guidance of Master Yoda and Windu Owen had leapt well beyond his years as a Jedi, his progress was remarkable as he already had the knowledge and wisdom to become a Jedi Master at the tender age of only 29. In fact Master Yoda had helped him hone his rare gift of seeing events before they happen, also he had changed his hair once again, still suited up with a medium cut but the difference this time his hair in the front flowed downwards straight across his forehead.

Owen was rarely seen outside the Jedi Temple as he was no longer his brash young self anymore, instead of jumping head on into action like he used to he would now stop and think, meditate on the situation, go to the council, then take the next coarse of action. He had definitely matured beyond his years and the few times when he did leave the Temple it was for missions and missions alone. Master Windu had certainly rubbed off on him, to describe Owen now you could say he is a very 'by the book' Jedi. Just as his old Master predicted Owen Sun was well on his way to becoming one of the greatest Jedi of his time.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the very top spire of the Jedi Temple.**

In Master Yoda's chambers he and Owen continued to meditate using their rare Jedi gift together, not a peep was heard as they sat with their legs crossed and their eyes shut on their respective stools.

"_Concentrate Owen, stretch out you must" guided Yoda._

"_Ughh, I'll try" struggled Owen._

"_Discover this dark taint we will together, umm remember what I taught you" Yoda continued to guide. _

Meditating had become a daily practice now for Owen, almost a hobby if you will. And as he became stronger with the force Owen would spend countless hours meditating alone, sometimes days.

His sessions with Master Yoda were rare, but for this particular session Yoda was looking for something, with the combined strength of both their minds he was hoping to discover the darkness he felt hidden in the shadows.

In his mind Owen continued to search for the hidden dark taint but his mind wasn't as strong as Yoda's as he began to lose control. "Ughhhh, I can't" pleaded Owen.

"_Shhhhh, the issue focus on" guided Yoda._

_Owens mind became steadied again. "Yes, yes, I see" _

_They felt the dark taint and together they moved towards it. "Slow young one, slow" guided the wise Yoda._

_Suddenly as they got close a dark wall was thrown up in their way and their concentration was lost. _

They opened their eyes simultaneously. "Still nothing" said Owen.

"Umm" shrugged Master Yoda.

"We were closer this time" stated Owen.

"Hmm yes, but still unclear the dark taint is" replied Yoda.

"This, this wall, blockade, whatever it is seems to be hiding something" inputted Owen.

"Yes, but what" replied Yoda.

"Most frustrating it is" stated Yoda.

"What do you think?" asked Owen.

"Of the dark side I believe, the Sith perhaps" explained Yoda.

"It's been five years since I fought and defeated the dark Sith Drakus, and ten since Obi-Wan struck down the other mysterious Sith" pointed out Owen.

"Do you really still believe the Sith are a threat?" wondered Owen.

"Dooku trained the one you fought, but who trained the other mysterious Sith, most worrisome" replied Yoda.

"These Sith although similar are different, unrelated they are" informed Yoda.

"There is one more dark presence I sense, and it is yet to be discovered" cautioned Master Yoda.

"Dooku?" questioned Owen.

"No, not Dooku, something much, much, darker" explained Yoda.

Suddenly the door to the chamber slid open. "How goes the search?" asked Windu.

"Still nothing Master" replied Owen.

Mace's lips bunched in disappointment. "Take a walk with me" he insisted.

Owen turned to Yoda. "Done we are" he said.

"Of coarse Master" answered Owen.

Owen and Windu journeyed down the turbo-lift into the grand hall, together they talked as they walked.

"This hidden threat, (Sigh) it is troubling" stated Windu.

"Master Yoda believes strongly that it is of the dark side" replied Owen.

"And you don't?" questioned Windu.

"It is hard for me to believe that the dark side is involved when I cannot sense it, perhaps it is simply the Separatists or possibly Count Dooku" said Owen.

"Master Yoda is the greatest of our order, his Jedi senses are far beyond yours or mine, if he believes that there is a dark side presence yet to be discovered than it must be true" stated Windu.

"We must continue the search" added Windu.

"But even if this dark presence makes itself known, it wouldn't matter would it, the prophecy declared that Skywalker is the one who will bring balance to the force, so in the end we would be victorious no matter the outcome" implied Owen.

Windu's face bunched up again. "Yes of coarse, the prophecy" he replied nodding his head.

"Do you disagree?" wondered Owen noticing Windu's expression.

"I find it hard to believe that this boy is the chosen one, he is erratic, unpredictable, and boastful of himself" explained Windu.

There was nothing but silence.

"But we must give the boy time, we shall see if he truly is the chosen one" added Windu.

"I do believe however in one pressing matter Master" replied Owen.

Owen turned to face Windu. "War"

"War is coming, much war" stated Owen.

"Yes, I sense it to, but the council is still confident that peace can be reached" replied Windu.

They continue to walk.

"I must say that your continued progress has been most remarkable, I questioned Arca about you, truthfully I never believed what he said about you, but I see it now" stated Windu.

"You will be one of our best" added Windu.

"Thank you Master" replied Owen.

"Have you given any thought to your future in the order?" asked Windu.

"Yes I have, from observing and learning from Master Cin Drallig I believe that I would like to teach and guide the younglings of the Jedi Temple, that is what I aspire to do Master" explained Owen.

"There is much you yet must do before this" replied Windu.

"Although you are on pace, you must still become a Jedi Master, and you know before you achieve this rank you must train an Apprentice to Knight status" stated Windu.

"And I have yet to see you take on a student as your Apprentice" added Windu.

"Aren't there other ways Master?" questioned Owen.

"There are, but rarely would the council bestow the rank of Master on someone before accomplishing this" explained Windu.

"To be honest Master, I still feel Milla's presence with me, she is why I've had such a hard time choosing an Apprentice" explained Owen.

"Yes, I sense her memory still hangs heavy on your heart" replied Windu.

"But I wish very much to become a Jedi Master, hopefully the force will show me another way" said Owen.

Windu smirked. "Yes, I'm sure it will"

"You already have the tools to do so, it is simply a matter of you accomplishing it" added Windu.

They had come to the end of the large hall.

"But I must take my leave, I have a meeting with Chancellor Palpatine" informed Windu.

"I'll see you later" said Windu.

Owen nodded as Windu departed.

* * *

**Several hours later…**

Night had descended on Coruscant as Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi continued to adjust security for Senator Amidala.

Owen entered the Senate building as Captain Typho and several guards where being instructed by Obi-Wan, he then turned and noticed Owen coming towards them.

"Captain, I heard about the attempt on the Senators life, is she safe?" asked Owen.

"The Senator is just fine and she's resting now, Jedi Knight Kenobi's Apprentice is upstairs guarding her" informed Captain Typho.

"Good, we cannot afford any further attempts on her life" replied Owen.

Owen turned to Obi-Wan. "Captain, if you'll excuse us for a moment" said Owen.

"Not at all" replied Typho as he and his men continued to inspect the perimeter.

"So, what brings you here" greeted Obi-Wan.

"I can see your very busy, don't worry this won't take long" replied Owen.

"I have…sensed something…something disturbing" informed Owen.

"What is it?" asked Obi-Wan curiously.

There was a pause as Owen hesitated.

"Its Anakin" revealed Owen.

"Anakin, what about him?" wondered Obi-Wan.

"I've had a premonition about him, of exactly what I'm not certain but it was…" said Owen hesitating.

"What?" wondered Obi-Wan.

"It was dark, very dark" revealed Owen.

Obi-Wan looked puzzled. "But Anakin's a Jedi he serves the light, I don't understand" replied Obi-Wan.

"I know, I can't explain it either but as his Master I had to let you know" said Owen.

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. "Are you sure it was Ana…" he was cut off as Owen raised his hand.

"Let me finish" interrupted Owen.

"I know the Masters have reservations about him and his future, this is not a lecture from them through me it is simply something troubling I had to tell you about your Padawan" explained Owen.

"And it's not about his abilities, his attitude, or anything like that, this is something far more serious" cautioned Owen.

"It may be tied to his destiny, I'm not certain" added Owen.

"I…uh…what do you think I should do?" asked Obi-Wan struggling to comprehend the news.

"My advice would be to watch him…watch him close" suggested Owen.

"Recent events…they may be linked but in my vision he was at the center of things" informed Owen.

A befuddled Obi-Wan Kenobi struggled to find words. "I say this not to anger or upset you my good friend, just to simply warn you, we still don't know what the future holds, and Anakin may play a pivotal role in things, it is better that you know this now before its too late" explained Owen.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes of coarse, thank you Owen"

"I will think hard on what you've said" stated Obi-Wan.

"Remember Obi-Wan watch him, watch him close" cautioned Owen.

The two then shook hands. "May the Force be with you" said Owen as he left the Senate building.

Obi-Wan was more than disturbed that Owen had sensed something dark in Anakin but he realized Owen knew a lot about such things due to his gift, Obi-Wan would have to remember Owens words and watch his Padawan carefully as he progressed.

* * *

The following day in the busy Coruscant spaceport Senator Amidala and her Jedi bodyguard Anakin Skywalker prepare to leave for Naboo. 

Owen then approached from the crowd catching them before they left. "Senator Amidala" he called out.

The Senator turned and was stunned to see an old face she had forgotten. "Owen…Owen Sun is that you?" she questioned smiling.

"How are you Senator?" replied Owen.

"It's been a long time, since Naboo I believe" stated Senator Amidala.

"What brings you here Jedi Knight Sun?" asked Anakin.

"I wish to discuss something with you Senator" answered Owen.

There was a moment of silence between them. "Well…" said Amidala.

"Alone" stated Owen.

Owen then motioned his hand to the right for him and the Senator. "Stay here Anakin, we won't be long" he said.

Anakin looked to vehemently disagree with the Jedi Knight, he even started to look a little angry as Owen and Senator Amidala walked away from him.

They made their way over to a more private area in the busy spaceport next to several large pillars. "I'm glad to see you're alright Senator, I heard about the second attempt on your life last night" said Owen.

"It is good to see you after so long Owen but if you don't mind I've gotten enough warnings from more than I can count right now, that's what this is about isn't it?" asked Amidala.

"No Senator, this has nothing to do with the assassination attempts" informed Owen.

"Then what?" she asked.

"I understand that Obi-Wan has been given the task to find this bounty hunter, which means that Anakin will be accompanying you alone to Naboo" said Owen.

"So?" questioned Senator Amidala.

"Anakin is very strong in the force and will protect you, of that I'm certain, but he is still very young and has much to learn" informed Owen.

"I've noticed he has become…confident of himself making his actions unpredictable" continued Owen trying to mask Anakin's arrogance.

"Annie told me that the Jedi have been overcritical of him" replied Amidala.

"Senator, this is no childish game, your life hangs in the balance and Anakin will have to protect you" stated Owen seriously.

"Okay, well than what should we do?" asked Senator Amidala.

"Simply stay on Naboo and do not draw attention to yourselves" replied Owen.

"I tell you this because I fear Anakin would hear my words but wouldn't listen to them" stated Owen cryptically.

"I will take into account what you've said" replied Amidala.

"I wish you save travels Senator" said Owen bowing his head slightly.

She then walked over to him. "It's Padme" she said smiling.

Padme then leaned in and gave Owen a friendly hug, not knowing really how to react to a Senator hugging him Owen simply patted her back. "Stay safe" said Owen as she smiled and walked back to the spaceport.

* * *

A few very uneasy days past as Owen stood outside the Chancellors office eager to hear what had developed. Suddenly the doors opened and out stepped Chancellor Palpatine, Masters Yoda and Windu with Senators Bail Organa, Ask Aak, Luminara, and Jar Jar Binks. 

As Windu came out Owen approached. "Master what is happening, I have felt a disturbance in the force" he said.

"Please Owen, I have little time for explanations, I must speak with the Jedi Council" stated Windu walking past him.

"Its Obi-Wan isn't it, what's happened to him?" wondered Owen.

"We've lost contact with him" informed Windu.

"Master please, tell me what's happening" pleaded Owen.

Windu stopped. "While tracking the bounty hunter Obi-Wan discovered something big on Geonosis, the Trade Federation along with many other companies are building a massive droid army" explained Windu.

"But that violates the treaty" stated Owen.

"The Commerce Guilds are preparing for war Owen, the Jedi Council will decide the next move, that is all I can say" replied Windu.

"I can't believe this Master, what I sensed has come to pass" stated Owen.

Windu sighed in defeat. "The force will guide us, I must leave"

With that Windu walked off as Owen stood there in disbelief, he had been right it had come to war…

* * *

**Later on in the main Senate chambers.**

The Jedi Council had agreed to send all available Jedi to Geonosis to aid Obi-Wan and defeat the Separatist droid army, this included 'Jedi Knight Owen Sun'.

In the upper corridor of the Senate chambers Master Yoda and Windu with Owen watch as the bickering Senators argue back and forth, just as Senator Jar Jar Binks finishes Chancellor Palpatine rises for his announcement.

"**It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy…I love the Republic. The power you give me I will lay down when this crisis has abated (Applause). And as my first act with this new authority, I will create a grand army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats of the Separatists" **

* * *

**Meanwhile back above in the upper corridor.**

"It is done then" stated Windu.

"Umm" agreed Yoda looking towards the Senate.

"I will take what Jedi we have left and go to Geonosis and help Obi-Wan" informed Windu.

"I only hope for Obi-Wan's sake it isn't too late" replied Owen.

"Visit I will the cloners on Kamino, um and see this army they have created for the Republic" stated Yoda.

* * *

**Several hours later on Geonosis.**

The droidekas rolled in and prepared to fire as Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme were surrounded.

But just as Count Dooku was going to give the order to kill them Windu came from behind and ignited his saber and held it to the bounty hunter Jango Fett's neck.

Masking his surprise Dooku turned around and spoke up. "Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us"

"This party's over" stated Windu.

Suddenly in various strategic locations all around the stadium about 100 Jedi emerged and switched on their lightsabers.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of the arena.**

Guarding his location Owen noticed Obi-Wan with Anakin and Senator Amidala in the center of the area below. _"Thank the force their alright" thought Owen._

He then slowly began to make his way down the steps to get closer to them.

* * *

**Back in the archducal box with Dooku and Windu.**

"Brave, but foolish, my old Jedi friend, you're impossibly outnumbered" stated Dooku.

Mace smirked. "I don't think so"

Suddenly Jango Fett fired his flame thrower at Windu igniting his robe, he then jumped into the arena below and the battle began…

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Owen. **

Chaos erupted all over the stadium as hundreds of thousands of Geonosians took up arms and down below the melee of droids opened fire. The Jedi held there own however as they deflected the blaster shots and struck down the many droids and Geonosians in their path.

Cutting through several Geonosian insect warriors Owen continued to make his way down the stadium steps, he then jumped up high flipping into the arena below. Owen struck down several battle droids as he fought his way towards the center where Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme were, getting closer to them he stretched out his hand throwing the group of super battle droids out of his way.

Owen then jumped forward landing right next to Obi-Wan. "Need a hand" he said over the chaotic battle around them.

"Owen, you're a sight for sore eyes" replied Obi-Wan.

They fought back to back deflecting the heavy fire directed at them back at the droids. "I'm glad to see your okay" said Owen.

"Just in the nick of time" stated Obi-Wan.

They continued to fight together cutting through any droids that got close enough to them but for the most part deflected the droid army's heavy fire.

"There trying to box us in" pointed out Obi-Wan.

"That flank to the left is our weakest point, I'm going to go give Master Windu a hand" replied Owen.

Owen jumped high across the area to the weak point. "Need some help?" asked Owen.

Windu smirked as he cut through the battle droid. "Another set of droids on the left" warned Windu.

"I'll take care of them" replied Owen.

As they lined up Owen threw his yellow lightsaber at the many droids beside them, his saber twirled right through all of the lined up droids splitting them in half. "That takes care of them" stated Owen.

"Owen behind you!" yelled Windu.

Without thinking Owen twirled his saber behind him gutting the droideka, he then nodded to Master Windu in thanks.

But even as the Jedi fended off all the attacks more and more droids kept pouring into the arena, they were slowly being overwhelmed by sheer numbers as the droids backed them into the center of the arena.

Owen tossed his saber upwards sawing the flying Geonosian warrior in half, his saber twirled back to him as all the Jedi continued to fight back to back deflecting the heavy fire but even so many of Owens fellow Jedi were being killed all around him.

He then looked to the right and noticed two Jedi just killed by the overwhelming droid army, one remained fighting desperately by himself in the small pocket of resistance. Owen sprang up high in the air cutting down a few flying Geonosians on his way to the overwhelmed Jedi, he landed spin kicking a battle droid in the head then throwing the rest into the air. More came as Owen continued to saw through the numerous battle droids and super battle droids, it wasn't enough though as the pocket grew smaller and smaller. Stopping for a second Owen concentrated reaching out his hand, he then made a fist and all the droids around them exploded as their insides were crushed. "My thanks, you saved my life" said his fellow Jedi.

"Don't mention it, lets get back to the center" replied Owen as they jumped back into the center area.

Now back in the center Owen tossed his lightsaber into the swarming crowd of droids, the saber made its way around the arena in a circle cutting the heads of hundreds of droids off, eventually his saber made its way back to him. "Ughh…we can't keep this up" said one of Owens fellow Jedi struggling to defend beside him.

"AH!" he cried out as a blaster shot made its way through hitting him in the chest.

Owen maintained his focus fighting valiantly alongside his Jedi brothers.

"You still with us" said Obi-Wan noticing Owen still alive.

"You bet" he replied.

But then Owen was distracted by Master Windu's predicament to the left as he battled against the ruthless bounty hunter Jango Fett, Owen noticed the giant horned Reek animal charging towards him, he then sprang towards Master Windu. "Master look out!" shouted Owen.

Using the force Owen tossed Windu out of the way of the beast but unfortunately he was run over in turn as the Reek trampled him. Master Windu was in distress as Owen lied on the sand motionless, finally Jango brought the giant beast down with a shot directly between the eyes.

Making his way towards the bounty hunter Windu deflected Fett's precise shooting until he cut Jango's head right off, his body then fell to the ground in a heap as his helmet flew off. Windu ran over to Owens side and turned him over, to his relief Owen was still alive, although badly injured.

"You alright?" asked Windu.

Owens face scrunched from the pain. "I'm badly hurt Master, but I think I'm okay"

"You've done well Owen, I won't forget what you did" replied Windu.

"Come on" said Windu as he helped him up.

Master Windu helped him back to the center of the fighting where about 20 Jedi remained from the terrible battle, a ring of droids now surround the encircled Jedi as there was a pause in the action. Owen came to his feet cradling his chest as he surveyed the bloody sands around him strewn with fallen Jedi, mangled Geonosian corpses, and thousands of destroyed droids.

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and the survivors of the raiding party were then herded into the arena by several super battle droids. The many thousand droids still left then leveled their weapons menacingly at the remaining Jedi.

In the archducal box above the Count raised his hand keying the droids to lower their weapons, he then called out to the leader of the remaining Jedi. **"Master Windu!" he started.**

"**You have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order…now it is finished" he continued.**

"**Surrender, and your lives will be spared" he offered.**

"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku!" replied Windu.

"**Then, I'm sorry old friend" stated Dooku.**

Every droid in the stadium then raised their weapon, in pain Owen brought up his yellow saber to defend himself just as every other Jedi did.

Suddenly Padme spoke out. "Look" she said.

Shockingly from above six gunships descended fast through the arena ceiling, Master Yoda appeared at the door of one of the gunships. "Around the survivors a perimeter create" he ordered.

After taking out a number of droids from the air they then landed forming a cluster around the remaining Jedi, several clone troops spilled out of the gunships firing madly at the CIS droids, a hellstorm of laser fire erupted as the remaining Jedi then jumped inside the gunships while the new clone troopers provided cover, Master Windu helped a seriously injured Owen into one of the gunships.

As they escaped the arena and the massive battle continued to be waged around them Owen passed out in the gunship due to his wounds.

The Separatists armies on Geonosis began to crumble as the clone army advanced destroying everything in their path, but as the battle continued to wage around him the pressing matter of catching Dooku preyed on Master Yoda's mind, commandeering a gunship he raced across the red sands of Geonosis after Dooku. "Land there you must" ordered Yoda sensing Dooku in the nearby structure.

Yoda then stepped out of the gunship. "Get Jedi Knight Sun to command post you must, medical attention he needs" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" replied the clone Commander.

* * *

**Several hours later on Coruscant inside the Jedi Temple.**

Owen had recovered from his wounds as he, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and Windu watched the setting sun of Coruscant bask the Jedi Temple in a beautiful red glow. In the council chamber Owen, Obi-Wan, and Windu stood together by the vast window while Master Yoda sat in his council chair in the corner.

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate" stated Master Windu.

"I agree" replied Yoda.

"After your injury I didn't think you'd be on your feet so quickly, how are you feeling?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Better, although I don't remember much from the battle" answered Owen.

"Valiant act you performed, rewarded you will be" stated Yoda.

"Where is your Apprentice?" asked Windu.

"On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home" replied Obi-Wan.

"I have to admit that without the clones it would not of been a victory" implied Obi-Wan.

"Victory…victory you say" stated Master Yoda.

All three Jedi then turned to look at the wise Master Yoda in his council chair. "Master Obi-Wan, not victory, the shroud of the dark side has fallen" stated Yoda slowly.

"Begun, the Clone War has" stated Yoda in a very low voice.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the military staging area. **

Chancellor Palpatine and the few Senators overlooked the army of tens of thousands of clone troopers, some were lined up in strict formation while others marched in neat files boarding the new massive military assault ships.

The Senators looked worried as the massive fleet filled the sky.

The Great Clone War had begun…


	32. Chapter 31: Return to Thule

_Authors Note: Owens hair has changed yet again, it will grow longer as the Clone Wars advance, for now just picture his hair somewhat like Dominic Monaghan's in the tv show Lost and as always substituting it with Owens bright blond hair. _

* * *

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 31: Return to Thule**

The mighty Clone War had come to the galaxy as the Republic fought desperately to defend against the Separatists with their new clone army. On the battlefield Jedi took on the role of Generals and Commanders as they led the clone troops into battle, but even with the clone army the CIS were still very much a threat as the opening battles of the Clone Wars had begun.

After the Battle of Geonosis the Republic eventually seized the planet with great help from Master Windu, but the Separatist would strike back with a surprise attack on Rhen Var destroying all resistance and taking control of the world.

A month after the Battle of Geonosis and shortly after the siege of Rhen Var the fighting started up again as the war raged across Raxus Prime, Alaris Prime, and once again on Rhen Var. During this entire period it was believed that Count Dooku or now known Sith Lord "Darth Tyranus" and his forces were looking for something, something believed to be a possible weapon. Only until recently after the battle on Rhen Var was the true nature of Dooku's plans discovered, he was looking for an ancient Sith artifact called the "Dark Reaper". Little was known about the artifact except it was purely of the dark side, but the Republic was able to discover that the Dark Reaper itself was on the dark planet of Thule.

The Jedi Council would decide the next move as they debated on this pressing issue.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Jedi Council chamber.**

"What have you discovered about this Sith artifact?" asked Rancisis.

"From searching the Jedi archives I've found very little on this 'Dark Reaper' but from what we've seen it appears to be some type of weapon, the destroyed forests on Alaris Prime confirms this" replied Windu.

"Umm instrument of the dark side it is, destroyed it must be" stated Yoda.

"Is their anything else?" asked Mundi.

"Yes, we have also discovered that this Dark Reaper has the ability to turn Jedi to the dark side drawing them in and sucking the force right out of them feeding the device" informed Windu.

"Such a device would certainly bode ill for the Jedi" stated Tiin.

"Yes, it could destroy us" added Poof.

"I believe that's exactly what Dooku intends, but I'm afraid it may have other uses, uses that could be far more deadly, it must be destroyed" stated Windu.

"Then it is agreed we shall formulate a plan to strike the planet and destroy it" replied Koon.

"It won't be easy, Thule is heavily defended and Dooku has many of his armies on the planet, in fact one of our clone Commanders has discovered that the planet itself is protected by a planetary shield preventing us from hitting it directly with a strike force" informed Windu.

"However the clone Commander has also noticed a weakness in their defenses, the Thule moon houses the generator for the planetary shield, if we destroy the shield generator then the shield will fall allowing our forces to strike the planet" informed Gallia.

"Then prepare we shall" replied Yoda.

With that the council with help from a few clone Commanders devised a plan to strike the planet.

* * *

**Many hours later in the hanger bay of the Jedi Temple.**

The plan was set as the massive Republic fleet prepared for departure, there would be three strike force teams, two led by Jedi Knights Kenobi and Skywalker, and one by Master Windu. Everything seemed in order except to Owen, he felt he should go along with them, it would be Master Windu's decision however.

In the Temple hanger bay Windu prepared to depart in his Jedi Starfighter, Owen then approached eager to get his approval.

"Master, could you spare a moment?" asked Owen.

Mace jumped down off the wing of his Starfighter. "What is it Owen?" he replied.

"Well Master I…" Owen was cut off.

"You want to come with us" interrupted Windu.

"How did you…" Owen was cut off again.

"I could sense it as soon as you came into the hanger" answered Windu.

"Well, I do wish very much to join you and the others in the attack" stated Owen.

"Owen get yourself back to the Temple, you're a wise Jedi now and the order will need your gift especially in this unpredictable time of war" stated Windu.

"Master my first hand knowledge of the planet may prove useful, it is my duty to assist you" replied Owen.

"Ah yes, your altercation on Thule five years ago with the Sith Darth Drakus" pointed out Windu.

"Owen this is a different situation, we are fighting the CIS droid army not Sith, I, Obi-Wan, and Anakin will be fine alone" stated Windu.

Windu then climbed into his cockpit. "Master I stayed out of events on Raxus Prime, the Kashyyyk moon, and recent events on Rhen Var out of respect for the order, but I do not wish to hide from battle anymore" stated Owen.

"I want to help Master, please, let me accompany you to Thule to fight this battle" pleaded Owen.

Windu looked discouraged thinking Owens request over.

"(Sigh) Very well, are you ready to go?" asked Windu.

With new found joy in his speech Owen responded. "Yes Master I am"

"Then get into your ship, we're leaving" ordered Windu.

Enthusiastically Owen hopped into his Jedi Starfighter and followed Master Windu in his ship to the assembly area.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the dark planet of Thule.**

Count Dooku lingered in his chair as he relayed the news to his Master via holovid.

"The Republic has discovered the location of the artifact Master, the Jedi are leading a fleet to the planet to destroy it" informed Dooku.

"They will not succeed, double your defenses and put all droids on maximum alert" ordered Darth Sidious over the holovid.

"They must not destroy the device Tyranus, remember our plans" stated Sidious sternly.

"Yes Skywalker, I remember" confirmed Dooku.

"He will make an interesting test subject, do as I command Tyranus, is that understood?" asked Sidious with his evil manipulative voice.

Dooku bowed. "Yes Master"

"Good, everything so far is going to plan, see that you do not disappoint me" stated Sidious.

With that said the holovid flickered out and Dooku rose turning to his personal battle droids. "Ready the device" ordered Dooku.

* * *

**Meanwhile in hyperspace.**

Owen rode side by side next to Windu in his Jedi Starfighter as the entire Republic strike force speeded through hyperspace.

Owen flicked on his comm. "Master I believe I understand now" he stated.

"Understand what?" Windu questioned flicking on his comm.

"What Jedi Knight Arress sensed five years ago on Thule" explained Owen.

"You mean the Dark Reaper" replied Windu.

"Yes, even though she didn't know it I believe Anna felt the distinct presence of the ancient Sith artifact" said Owen.

"Dooku must have sent Drakus there to eliminate Anna so his secret wouldn't be discovered" stated Owen.

"Hmm yes I see it now, Dooku did not have the forces he does now, he wanted to keep it hidden until he had enough power to unleash it upon the galaxy or perhaps until he understood the ancient Sith device" implied Windu.

Windu's comm. was suddenly interrupted. "Commander Windu we're coming up on it" reported the clone Commander.

"Very well, ready your forces and remember the plan, standby" ordered Windu flicking off his comm.

With a sudden jolt the entire Republic fleet exited hyperspace, Anakin and his strike force would hit the Thule moon first knock out the shield generator then the massive strike force teams could attack the planet itself.

As Owen overlooked the massive shield protecting the purple world suddenly part of it opened and a large Separatist fleet became visible coming out of the shield. "We've got company" warned Windu over the comm. to all Republic forces.

Immediately the CIS capital ships opened fire triggering the space battle above Thule. "Anakin take you forces and strike that moon, we'll cover your advance" ordered Windu over the comm.

Anakin did just that as the droid starfighters and tri-fighters led the attack firing wildly at his strike force, Windu then ordered the entire Republic fleet to cover Anakin and his forces as they descended towards the Thule moon, everyone expect for Obi-Wan and Owen that is. "Obi-Wan, Owen, we'll cover Anakin you two go take out those tri-fighters on our flank" ordered Windu over the comm.

"What about those capital ships?" questioned Owen.

"You let me worry about them, you two just make sure none of those fighters get through" assured Windu.

"Alright Obi-Wan let's do this" stated Owen.

"Right" replied Obi-Wan.

Owen and Obi-Wan then separated themselves from the huge space battle blasting away towards the advancing squadron of tri-fighters, the fighters then became visible as Obi-Wan and Owen advanced. "Keep it tight Owen" cautioned Obi-Wan.

"Gotcha" replied Owen.

The entire squadron of tri-fighters then opened up forcing Owen and Obi-Wan to dodge their intense blaster fire, dodging the last bit of the heavy fire Owen brought his Starfighter back around. "Alright, my turn" stated Owen.

Owen then fired his twin-barrel laser cannons blowing four droid tri-fighters into space dust, Obi-Wan in turn did the same destroying the four in front of him. "Not bad for two Jedi" said Owen over the comm.

Obi-Wan smirked but then looked up. "There coming back around" he warned.

The six tri-fighters worked together firing frantically nicking their ships with random shots. "Ughhh" Obi-Wan struggled as his ship was hit again.

"Hold on Obi-Wan I'm coming" assured Owen over the comm.

He came up behind the six triangular shaped fighters waiting for his shot to line up. "Come on, come on, almost there" said Owen.

The tri-fighters kept on firing as Obi-Wan lost his R4 droid. **"Whhhhhaaaaaooooo!" shrieked the droid as the shot grazed the hull.**

Owen then opened up blowing the squadron of tri-fighters apart. "Obi-Wan, are you alright?" asked Owen.

"Yes, but I've lost my R4 droid" replied Obi-Wan.

"We should head ba…" Owen was cut off but the sight before him. "Oh great" he complained.

"What is it?" wondered Obi-Wan.

"Droid starfighters, on your left" pointed out Owen.

As they zoomed by Obi-Wan moved his head around frantically in his cockpit trying to spot the fast ships. "How many are there?" asked Obi-Wan in a panic.

Owen took a good look and counted as he flew right above Obi-Wan. "Ten…there's ten" he informed.

"We should head back to the fleet we can't take them one on one there's too many" suggested Obi-Wan.

Owen then quickly thought of a plan. "Wait, we can use their speed against them"

"What?" questioned Obi-Wan.

"We can draw them out of their ranks and send them into one another, they'll be going too fast to slow down" stated Owen.

"You think you can do it?" asked Owen.

Obi-Wan hesitated considering the odds which weren't good. "Alright, but I've got a bad feeling about this"

With that they speeded forward dodging the heavy fire from the ships, Owen and Obi-Wan then split up causing the droid starfighters to break their ranks, five followed Owen while the other five followed Obi-Wan. "I'll meet you in the middle" said Owen over the comm.

They twisted and turned avoiding the harsh fire from the droid starfighters, their ships were hit a few times but they were still on their feet. "Blast it, I lost my stabilizer" cursed Obi-Wan as his Starfighter was hit again.

"There he is" said Obi-Wan to himself.

With that he made a sharp turn getting back to the center, as did Owen. "Steady Obi-Wan, steady" cautioned Owen not wanting to give away their plan.

"Now!" Owen yelled over the comm.

Hitting their thrusters Obi-Wan and Owen zoomed towards each other at an incredible speed, the following droid starfighters did the same as they increased their speed to maximum. Just 20 yards from each other they both pulled down their thruster and plunged their ships downwards as the droid starfighters couldn't slow down in time and collided finishing off the battle group.

They both sat back into their cockpit seats and collected themselves. "(Sigh), good job" congratulated Obi-Wan.

"Likewise, (whew)" replied Owen.

"We better get back to the fleet" said Obi-Wan.

"Lead the way" replied Owen.

* * *

**Meanwhile back above Thule in the chaotic space battle.**

"Commander Windu, were defending well and making progress but those capital ships are causing a problem" reported the clone Commander.

"Their heavy firepower are destroying our assault ships" added the clone Commander.

"I'm on it Commander, you just worry about our defenses" replied Windu.

Another massive assault ship then slowly broke apart as it had been destroyed. _"Blast, we need those ships" thought Windu as he kept trying to break through the droid defenses to get to the capital ships. _

Suddenly Obi-Wan and Owens Jedi Starfighters shot past Windu as they returned to the battle, he flicked on his comm. "How'd you make out?" asked Windu.

"They've all been destroyed Master Windu" answered Obi-Wan.

"Good, now maybe you both can lend us a hand" insisted Windu.

"Where's Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Still on the moon, were trying to keep him covered but were taking heavy losses" replied Windu.

"The capital ships" implied Owen.

"Yes, they pack quite a wallop" stated Windu.

"Alright then, let's take them out" stated Obi-Wan.

"Okay, I'll tell the fleet to give us cover" replied Windu.

Master Windu transmitted the orders and the Republic fleet opened up on the one direct area forming a massive explosion, with that the three Jedi rocketed forward into the breach.

Getting past the outer defenses they came upon the huge CIS capital ships.

"We'll hit them one by one until they fall, use your missiles" ordered Windu.

With that said they unleashed their Starfighters cluster missiles onto the unsuspecting capital ship blowing nearly all of it up, they circled round again hitting it once more with their heavy weapons, the first capital ship then exploded as it had been destroyed. But then out of the three other capital ships came a mass of droid tri-fighters and starfighters. "Pull up!" shouted Windu.

Obi-Wan and Owen quickly pulled up and avoided the collision. "Don't worry about their fighters stick to the capital ships" ordered Windu.

Owen fired a cluster missile directly into the capital ships bridge throwing the whole ship into disarray, following up behind him Obi-Wan and Windu fired several missiles of their own into key positions on the massive ship, it then slowly exploded all over and fell out of the battle. "Two more" informed Windu over the comm.

But the mass of droid fighters then turned their attention to the three of them and opened fire, being above the three ships the heavy laser fire was like rain being poured on them. They twisted and turned their fighters every which way avoiding the laser fire but Windu was eventually hit as his Starfighter spun out of control. Master Windu then pressed the switch to shut down the rear thruster before his ship exploded. "I'm hit, there's no way for me to continue on with you, I'll have to get back to the fleet" informed Windu as he bugged out.

"Looks like it's just you and me old friend" said Owen.

"Let's teach these Separatists a lesson" replied Obi-Wan.

Avoiding the heavy fire from above they thrusted underneath one of the remaining capital ships, Owen and Obi-Wan then unleashed four to five missiles into the belly of the massive ship. Coming around from underneath Owen performed a loop turning his ship upside down, as Obi-Wan pounded the rear engine Owen still upside down released several cluster missiles point blank into the center of the ship. The capital ship then started to explode from the inside as their relentless hammering of the vessel had paid off, it then split in two blowing itself apart. "Nice trick" complemented Obi-Wan.

"Surprised she held together" replied Owen.

Knocking several tri-fighters out of the action they made their way to the final capital ship. "I'm running out of missiles Owen" informed Obi-Wan.

"Me too, we'll have to play this one smart" replied Owen.

"Concentrate all your fire on the rear engines, that should bring it down" stated Owen.

Turning their ships inside and out they continued to dodge the heavy fire of the droid fighters chasing them, finally after getting close enough at the same time they unleashed the rest of their missiles into the rear engines of the remaining capital ship. It caused a huge explosion and the engines were nearly down but the ship was still operational as it continued to fire at the Republic fleet in the distance. Owen knew that their Starfighters laser cannons wouldn't be enough, it then clicked in his mind. "I'll have to destroy it from the inside" stated Owen.

"What, you can't be serious?" questioned Obi-Wan.

"We have no choice Obi-Wan, we have to take that capital ship out or were not getting to Thule" replied Owen.

Owen turned to Obi-Wan in his cockpit. "Cover me"

He then nose dived toward the capital ship as it fired on him with its heavy turrets, Owen plunged his Starfighter into the ships hanger bay. Skidding to a stop he leaped out of his cockpit and looked around the see where the engines might be located, he then noticed a large red sign that said 'Engines' with arrows pointing through a doorway. Owen ran for the doorway as several battle droids trampled towards him, getting inside he saw a group of super battle droids guarding the area, Owen also noticed the large glowing engines of the capital ship to the right. _"This must be it" he thought._

He sprang out igniting his yellow saber gutting the first super battle droid in his way, then tossing the second with authority into the wall shattering it to pieces, he then dispatched the remaining three sawing them in half. Owen reached into his belt and pulled out several detpacks. "This outta do it" he said tossing them into the ships engines.

He immediately ran back into the hanger to his Starfighter as the massive explosions began behind him.

* * *

**Meanwhile back outside the capital ship. **

Continuing to avoid the droid fighters Obi-Wan looked concerned as he noticed the explosions starting up all around the capital ship. "I hope he's alright" said Obi-Wan.

* * *

**Back inside the capital ship. **

The hanger was exploding all over as Owen climbed into his Starfighter, suddenly he was struck in the back with a blaster shot as several pesky battle droids ran towards him. Using the force Owen stretched out his hand and formed a fist crushing the many battle droids impeding his escape, he then hopped back into his Starfighter and thrusted out of the bay just as the last capital ship exploded.

* * *

**Meanwhile back outside.**

To Obi-Wan's relief he saw Owens Jedi Starfighter rocket out of the exploding capital ship. "Thank the force" he said to himself.

"Just in time" said Owen reporting in.

"Are you alright?" asked Obi-Wan.

"A bit singed but I'll live" replied Owen.

Suddenly their comms. came to life. "All Republic forces report to the main fleet where being overwhelmed" stated Windu.

Without a seconds hesitation they hit their thrusters heading back to the main fleet.

Windu and the clone pilots were doing the best they could to protect the main Republic fleet but the recently deployed CIS strike bombers kept pouring from the planet nailing the massive assault ships with their heavy payload. Master Windu then noticed Owen and Obi-Wan's Starfighters return to the fleet, knowing he was losing more and more ships by the minute Mace didn't hesitate. "Owen, Obi-Wan, take out those bombers!" ordered Windu.

Owen speeded right by the squadron of H shaped v-wings and fired his twin-barrel laser cannons as fast as he could nailing several strike bombers, he knocked only a few out of action however due to the bulky armor of the bomber. "Green squadron reinforce the Jedi's position" ordered the clone Commander.

"Cancel that order Commander, tell your v-wings to protect those assault ships, there's already some Republic starfighters in the air to cover us" ordered Obi-Wan.

"Yes General Kenobi" replied the clone Commander.

The three Jedi along with the few Republic starfighters were able to take out the remaining strike bombers around the assault ships but more kept coming as another battle group approached. Noticing that Owen and Obi-Wan had no missiles and he had very few left Windu gave some smart commanding orders. "Forget about hitting them head on, their armors too strong for that, we'll provide a distraction while the Republic starfighters hit them from behind with their rockets" commanded Windu.

"Yes Sir" replied the clone pilots.

"Very well" replied Obi-Wan.

And finally. "Of coarse Master" replied Owen.

"Alright, let's get it done" stated Windu.

Owen, Windu, and Obi-Wan blasted through the strike bomber battle group firing wildly at as many bombers as they could providing the distraction the Republic starfighters needed. It was working as most of the battle group left their target and fired on the three annoying Jedi Starfighters, getting themselves behind the battle group the clone pilots opened fire with their homing rockets sending the strike bombers up in flames. "Excellent work everyone, we'll take care of the stragglers" stated Windu over the comm. to the entire fleet.

Taking care of the few remaining bombers the three Jedi Commanders rejoined the fleet, just then the shield protecting the planet suddenly fell and shortly after Anakin with his strike force came from the moon. "The shield generator has been destroyed Master, the droid army on the moon is in shambles" informed Anakin.

"Very good Anakin" complimented Windu.

"Alright we all know the plan we'll take what's left of the Republic fleet and split it up into three main strike force teams, Obi-Wan with his team will destroy the specific strategic locations across the planet as indicated, I and Anakin with our teams will attack Kessia City from two sides and take the Sith Temple, and Owen with what's left of our forces will take out the remaining droid units around the city and cover us from the CIS reinforcements" informed Windu.

"We'll stay in constant contact just incase anyone locates the Dark Reaper" added Windu.

"You have your orders and know what to do, let's move out" stated Windu.

With that said the clone army led by the three Jedi Commanders descended towards the planet in their assault ships, the invasion of Thule had begun.

Obi-Wan and his strike force team would soften up the planets defenses first before Windu, Anakin, and Owen could hit the surface with their teams.

Several minutes passed until finally Obi-Wan contacted the Republic fleet in the planet's atmosphere. "The planets defenses are down, bring them in" reported Obi-Wan.

With that the several hundred LAAT's or Republic gunships left the assault ships with the clone army on board ready to fight. Master Windu, Anakin Skywalker, and Owen Sun descended in their Jedi Starfighters towards Kessia City with the clone army right behind them. Owen then caught sight of the city as it was certainly eerie to behold at night, getting closer and closer to the city Owen remembered the last time he was on Thule and his memories came flooding back to him. When Anna was killed before him and Arca, the imposing Sith Darth Drakus, so many things changed after Thule that Owen was starting to wonder if coming along was a mistake, but he quickly stuffed those feelings away and remembered what was counting on this, the Dark Reaper had to be destroyed and he would help in any way possible. "We're coming in, here we go" stated Windu getting Owen focused again.

Anakin and Windu went east with their forces while Owen went west with his. "Remember Owen, seize those entrances and do not let them fall, keep us covered and don't let any of their reinforcements into the city" reminded Windu over the comm.

"Master what about air support, their bound to have fighters still in the air" pointed out Owen.

"Don't worry Obi-Wan and his forces will keep us covered by air" assured Windu.

There was a short pause as Owen prepared to land. "And Owen…May the Force be with you" stated Windu.

Owen took what was left over from the strike teams and landed right outside the city of Kessia, he jumped out of his Starfighter as the LAAT's dropped off troops, tanks, walkers, and many other military vehicles that they would need to seize Thule. "Commander, rally your men and sweep around the city" ordered Owen.

"Yes Sir General Sun" replied the clone Commander.

After sweeping around the city they met little resistance and had taken control of the outskirts around Kessia, but Owen knew better Dooku's droid army would surely have reinforcements and it was his job to stop them before they could enter the city. "Set up heavy defenses on all entrances to the city, no CIS forces get in or out" ordered Owen to his clone Commander.

"Also put a perimeter on the outskirts so we know if any CIS reinforcements are coming" added Owen.

"Right away General" replied the clone Commander.

It was quiet for a while but as massive explosions started to take place inside the city it was only a matter of time before droid reinforcements would arrive. And sure enough the clone scouts on the outskirts reported in. "Commander we've picked up several Separatists forces advancing toward our position on radar" informed the clone scout.

"Standby" replied the clone Commander as he turned to Owen.

"Tell them to hold position, I'm on my way" ordered Owen.

Owen then hopped on the barc speeder as the Commander relayed the orders, he zoomed across the savannas of Thule until he reached the clone scouts. Owen approached and the scout gave him the optics. "Over there General, 120 yards out" informed the clone scout.

Owen glanced through the optics seeing the massive CIS ground forces. "What are your orders General?" asked one of the scouts.

Without responding Owen grabbed his communicator. "Commander"

"Yes General" replied the clone Commander.

"Send up a battalion of fighter tanks and two walkers up the rear" ordered Owen.

The clone Commander followed his orders and sent them to his position, arriving he put them in key locations for a surprise attack, Owen stood by waiting for the droid army to get close enough holding his communicator to his mouth ready to give the order. Suddenly right next to Owen a clone scout was picked off by a droid sniper, he didn't hesitate. "Walkers open fire!" shouted Owen.

The giant AT-TE walkers fired from their positions turning the frontal CIS droid forces to scrap, Owen then ordered the fighter tanks into battle as they rolled forward to take the fight to the Separatists. Getting through the tanks the droid infantry then ran towards Owens position firing frantically at the Jedi Knight. "Turrets open fire!" ordered Owen.

The clone scouts jumped on the turrets shooting down the advancing droid infantry, the few that got through Owen dispatched easily enough with his lightsaber. After losing only a few TX-130 fighter tanks the tank group destroyed the last remaining hailfire droid putting an end to the first wave of droid reinforcements. "Stay ready" cautioned Owen over his communicator to his forces.

Just then a mass of spider droids in the distance became visible, Owen whipped out the optics and his breath was taken away by how many there were. _"My God, we don't stand a chance" thought Owen._

Putting his personal thoughts to rest Owen had a job to lead these men and win or lose that's exactly what he was going to do. "Fighter tanks open fire!" shouted Owen into his communicator.

Even with all the fire power directed at them not one of the spider droids fell, they were stubborn as their armor refused to give way. Owen then ordered the walkers to open fire on the advancing spider droids, they brought down a few but there was still so many and now they were within shooting range. With their beam cannons the spider droids then opened up destroying several TX-130 fighter tanks, all forces on both sides were now engaged as Owen with his clone forces tried desperately to hold off the advancing droid army.

Owen continued to defend on the outskirts as he sawed through the stap speeder bike trying to zoom past him, cutting down more and more droid infantry his defenses were falling apart as only a few fighter tanks remained. Suddenly one of the huge walkers burst into flames as from behind the advancing spider droids came a mass of AAT's, the other walker moved to defend but the CIS were too many as they focused their fire and destroyed the last walker.

With the walkers destroyed it was only a matter of time before his outskirt defenses fell, Owen and the clone scouts did the best they could to cover the remaining fighter tanks with the turrets but now with armored assault tanks the Separatists easily destroyed the last bit of resistance. Owen left the turret and ran for his speeder. "We have to fall back, come on!" shouted Owen.

As the clone scouts prepared to depart the unending droid infantry overwhelmed them and tore them all apart, as the last scout ran towards Owen he was cut down by a super battle droid from behind. "AHHHHH!" cried the clone scout.

Owen hit the thruster as the outskirt defense of Kessia City had fallen, he speeded back to his main force group and informed the clone Commander of the situation. "Hold the entrances Commander, or Master Windu and Anakin won't stand a chance" stated Owen wrapping up his orders.

"I'll need a tank" informed Owen.

"Right, I'll give you one of the few IFT-X hover tanks, there new and are much better than our normal fighter tanks" replied the clone Commander.

As Owen hopped in the tank to prepare for battle his communicator rang. "Yes" answered Owen.

"How are things going?" asked Windu over the battle in the back round.

"Troubling Master, I'm not sure we can hold off their reinforcements" replied Owen.

"You have your orders Owen, don't let them into the city" reminded Windu.

"Were closing in on the Sith Temple, I'll be in touch" informed Windu as he ended their conversation.

Suddenly out of nowhere. **BOOM! **

The large explosion destroying almost half of the battle group on the left was the cue for the advancing droid army as they appeared in the distance firing on all cylinders, Owen slid into the tank and took control of it. He then rallied the fighter tanks around him forming a wall of resistance as the battle started up again on both sides. **BOOM! another heavy explosion that destroyed a walker.**

Owen couldn't waste a moment more. "On my mark...MARK!" shouted Owen.

With the order given the line of fighter tanks opened fire turning the advancing reinforcements into a wall of flames. They had destroyed an entire wave of reinforcements but it was a small victory nothing more as the next wave barreled through the flames, a squad of deadly armored assault tanks led the next attack nailing their defenses hard. **BOOM! **

The advancing assault tanks turned the line of TX-130's into dust, Owens own tank had taken quite a hit as he contacted the group of walkers. "Walkers, reinforce our position" ordered Owen.

The AT-TE's did just that moving forward destroying several of the assault tanks but the walkers lacked in mobility as the spider droids reinforced the Separatists tanks. Eventually the walkers were overwhelmed as the spider droids and dwarf spiders blew up the AT-TE's, the ground troops then came into play as the droid infantry units advanced trying to get through the entrance and into the city of Kessia.

The battle hardened clone troops stood their ground though and fended off the first wave of droid infantry, after destroying a few spider droids Owen looked to his radar and was astonished to say the least. Thousands of red dots covered his radar representing advancing droid units, they were all around the city slowly closing in to surround them. Strategically speaking the Republic didn't stand a chance but Owen was not about to lie down and give up. "Commander, deploy your reserve forces to the city entrances now" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" replied the clone Commander.

As the clones took their position throughout the entire fleet the red dots on the tanks radar got closer and closer until. **BOOM! another explosion forming a crater where the AT-RT's were.**

"All Republic forces prepare, here comes another wave" cautioned Owen over the comm.

Spotting the first group of hailfire droids Owen opened up with his tank's blaster cannon, the onslaught of droid reinforcements just kept coming as Owen dodged the heavy fire with his tank like a true soldier but after dispatching the first push made by the droid army more and more AAT's appeared. The droid army was desperate to get inside the city as they rained heavy fire onto the entrance destroying hundreds of armored vehicles and killing thousands of clone troops. Owen destroyed as many as he could refusing them entry into the city until finally the group of armored assault tanks started concentrating their fire onto his tank, he had to bail out as his tank was destroyed.

Owen jumped right back into the action however as he hopped up onto the assault tank and after sawing the gunner in half with his saber he opened the hatch and tossed several thermal detonators into the tank destroying it. The clone troops looked on astonished thinking he was crazy as Owen continued to do this tank by tank. The surviving walker finished off the remaining assault tanks as Owen and his forces had repelled the heaviest wave of Separatists reinforcements yet.

But Owen knew there were other entrances around the city that weren't fairing as well as this battle group and he had to protect each entrance so after giving the clone Commander his orders Owen hopped on the barc speeder and zoomed off to the other city entrances.

One by one he defended them all as the battle continued to rage on but the reinforcements kept coming trying to break through the Republic defenses. Owen speeded from one entrance to the next helping repel the Separatists any way he could but even with all he had done in defense of Kessia the droid army was gaining ground and slowly pushing their way toward the entrances. In the chaos of the battle as Owen cut down the group of droidekas his communicator rang out. "General Sun, we could use your help back here, the droid army is making a strong push and I don't know if we can hold out alone" pleaded the clone Commander.

"I'm on my way" replied Owen as he tossed his saber through the dwarf spider destroying it.

Getting back to the Commander Owen could see he wasn't kidding, with almost all of their armored vehicles destroyed and only two companies of clone troopers left it was only a matter of time before the CIS reinforcements would punch through. Not only that but the droid army had set up their HAG's to finish off the remaining clone resistance, as the heavy artillery guns continued to pound the withering Republic defenses Owen did the best he could as their General to defend the city entrance.

The entire TX-130 fighter tanks had been wiped out so Owen had to use the outdated AT-XT's to hold off the advance, the only real weapon he had left was the last remaining walker. He positioned the forces in a triangle defense with the massive walker in the center providing support, the droid army came pouring in again making another push confident of victory. The AAT's led the charge with the spider droids right behind them, the firing was merciless back and forth as the heavy fire shook the very surface of the planet, despite heavy losses the armored assault tanks broke through Owens triangular defense. The HAG's then concentrated their fire on the remaining walker as it exploded in a burst of flames, with a hole created in the Republic defenses the droid infantry led by several hailfire droids and staps marched through mowing down any clone troopers in their way. **BOOM! another massive explosion behind Owen.**

Owen looked behind and couldn't believe it as their command post had been destroyed, the clone Commanders fate was unknown. With nothing to lose and almost no forces left to speak of Owen led the clone ground troopers right into the advancing droid infantry. **"Follow me…for the Republic!" shouted Owen over the deafening battle around him. **

The hundreds of clone troops roared in unison as they charged right into the droid infantry. **"AHHHHH!"**

Owen plunged into the droid army sawing mechanical limbs and droid bodies apart everywhere, he ripped right through the droid infantry until not one was left standing, but it had come at quite a cost as less than a hundred clone troops remained. Owen tossed his plasma scorched rob off as in front of him a platoon of droidekas rolled in, got up, activated their shield emitters, and opened fire, almost every clone trooper was cut down by the wall of red blaster fire coming from the droidekas but Owen deflected each shot frantically with his yellow saber. With his mind distracted deflecting the heavy fire he couldn't sense that the assault tanks were preparing to fix their fire directly on him, suddenly in a massive explosion every AAT opened up on him. At the last second Owen jumped out of the way but was still caught in much of the explosion as he was thrown from the battle, as the smoke cleared Owens body lied on the charred ground motionless.

Eventually his hand started move and he slowly began to hear the sounds of the battle again as he brought his arms to his face, Owen shook off the shellshock and pulled himself up. Looking on he could see his clone forces diminishing as thousands of clone bodies lay strewn across the battle charred ground, as the heavy turrets fell next to the gate entrance into the city Owen knew he had failed, nothing would stop them now.

But then suddenly from above the Republic fleet appeared blocking out the sky, looking closer Owen noticed that it was Obi-Wan and his strike force team, they moved in hard and fast firing missile after missile into the unprepared droid army. "Thank you Obi-Wan" said Owen to himself.

Around the city the droid reinforcements were all destroyed as Obi-Wan blasted back into the sky, getting past all the wreckage Owen met up with the handful of remaining troops left. "Are you all that's made it?" asked Owen to the battered troops.

"Yes General Sun I believe so" replied the clone trooper.

Surprised the clone then spotted a small group of about thirty troops headed towards them. "Wait, look!" he cried.

The troops moved towards them looking like they had fought from one side of the galaxy to the other, Owen was relieved as in the center of them was the clone Commander. "Commander, I'm glad to see you made it" Owen greeted shaking his hand.

"Yes, we were swarmed with droid infantry and had to fight our way out" informed the clone Commander.

There was a long pause as they surveyed the battlefield which was covered in wreckage. "So what no…" the clone Commander was cut off by three approaching clone scouts.

"General we've found something we think you should take a look at" reported the clone scout.

As the clone scouts guided them through the dark to whatever they had found Owen spoke up. "I see a few of you made it out alive" stated Owen referring to their defeat on the outskirts.

"Yes we got separated from the battle group and that's where we found this" replied the scout pointing to the large tunnel now before them.

There was a moment of silence as they surveyed the vast tunnel. "What is it for?" questioned the clone Commander.

"It's a tunnel, probably used to transfer droid units all over the planet secretly" answered Owen.

"It's certainly big enough for it" added one of the clone scouts.

Owen held out his hand and scanned the tunnel with his mind. _"I don't sense anything" he thought._

Suddenly though as he got to the end of the tunnel a dark presence was felt throwing his concentration off, Owen opened his eyes and turned to the clone Commander.

"Commander take what's left of the men and scatter them around each entrance to the city, we don't know for sure if the Separatists have any more reinforcements" ordered Owen.

"What about you?" asked the clone Commander.

"Leave me six men and we'll search the tunnel, now go" ordered Owen.

With that the clone Commander followed his orders and left, Owen, three clone scouts, and three regular clone troopers made their way inside the dark tunnel.

After venturing deep into the tunnel they came to an impass to the left and right, Owen quickly gave his orders to the clone scouts. "Take one trooper each and search both ways" ordered Owen.

The clone scouts nodded and followed their orders as the one team went left and the other went right. Owen with a clone scout and a regular clone trooper continued on into the dimly lit tunnel.

They continued to walk through cautiously until suddenly Owen stopped them sensing something up ahead, he extended his hand and searched through the force coming to his conclusion. "Dooku" he said quietly to himself.

"Go" said Owen blatantly.

Not moving Owen turned around. "Get back to your units"

The clones hesitated looking to one another. "That's an order" stated Owen sternly.

So with that both clones turned around and headed back.

Owen walked forward carefully knowing the Sith Lord could be anywhere, then up ahead he noticed a red object slowly advancing towards him, Owen stopped dead in his tracks and waited for Dooku. Revealing himself he came out of the darkness with his lightsaber already lit. "Owen Sun, at last we meet again" stated Dooku.

"From your appearance I'd say you've fought quite a battle haven't you" implied Dooku referring to Owens tattered white Jedi garments.

There was a short pause as Owen surveyed the Sith Lord. "Count Dooku…or should I say Darth Tyranus"

Dooku smiled. "So Obi-Wan told you about my new identity"

"Call yourself whatever you want Dooku, you'll always be a shell of what you once were" stated Owen.

Dooku chuckled lightly. "Ha-ha-ha you have no idea the extent of my power boy"

"Where is the Dark Reaper Dooku?" asked Owen sternly.

"Ha-ha you really think I would tell you" replied Dooku.

Owen simply glared at Dooku in response. "So what is it you seek at this reunion, is it revenge, do you wish to kill me for striking down your love" implied Dooku.

"That would be the mindless bloody way of the Sith Dooku, I am a servant of the light and you will not escape this time" replied Owen.

"Ah yes, the continued righteous path of a Jedi, I walked it just as you are until my eyes were opened to the weak and foolish ways of the Jedi" stated Dooku.

"You could have joined me and freed your enslaved emotions but instead you hid from your anger and hate, engulfing yourself in the lies of the Jedi Order putting the Jedi female behind you" stated Dooku.

"But your feelings betray you, I can see the emptiness in your heart…you still care for her…you still love her, and love is forbidden among the Jedi" stated Dooku trying to twist Owen around his finger.

Owen clinched his jaw and lowered his head taking in Dooku's manipulative words. "You can try and hide your emotions but I see right through you……yes, the act has left its mark" stated Dooku probing Owens emotions.

"You are not a Jedi, not anymore, and those who are not Jedi are Sith, face it you have fallen" implied Dooku trying to break Owen.

Owen raised his head. "I know what I am Dooku…and I am not a Sith"

Dooku smiled and nodded his head as his attempt to break him had failed.

"You are weak and foolish, I offer you power and you spat it back in my face" stated Dooku.

"Enough words" stated Owen drawing his yellow lightsaber.

"You are a fool if you wish to challenge me again, my power has surpassed any mere Jedi" replied Dooku.

Dooku didn't get a response. "Very well"

Dooku lunged forward attacking the prepared Jedi Knight, each stab Dooku made Owen was right there to parry it, then as Dooku attempted his force push him Owen blocked it with his strong Jedi mind. Dooku raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "I am impressed with you Owen" he complimented.

"A Jedi can learn a lot in a year Dooku" stated Owen.

"Indeed" replied the Sith Lord.

Owen sprang up twisting in mid-air getting himself behind Dooku trying to throw Sith Lord off his game, he then took the fight to Dooku slashing and stabbing every which way. As he continued on the offensive Owen observed carefully for a possible weakness in Dooku's technique, finally he spotted a small opening. _"There it is" he thought._

Dooku was more than surprised about Owen thinking he would take the Jedi down easily, that wasn't the case. _"This one is strong, too strong" thought Dooku._

With Owen trying desperately to break through Dooku's defenses his mind wasn't as sharp and the Sith Lord threw him into the rocky tunnel wall. Owen was winded badly as a piece of rock connected directly with his spine, he focused his mind trying to melt the pain away. "Ready for more?" asked Dooku as he stepped forward.

Owen lifted his head. "Yes" he replied sternly.

He jumped up firing back on Dooku with a flurry of quick and relentless strikes, in a break in the action both of them canceled themselves out as they used their force push on each other at the same time. Owen then tossed his saber right at him, in turn Dooku did the same as their sabers collided proving nothing, they both brought their lightsabers back to them and leaped for one another as the frantic dueling had begun once again.

Neither man had any advantage as they continued to strike and block one another's advances, it was truly a wonder to behold as they dueled throughout the vast tunnel. Catching Owen off guard Dooku then kicked him in the gut sending him to the ground, he immediately followed up trying to behead Owen while stunned on the ground but Owen got his saber up in time blocking it as the loud hum of their lightsabers rang in his ear. He then kicked Dooku in the stomach and right after in the face knocking him to the ground.

Dooku got up collecting himself noticing blood running from his lip, he wiped off the blood then looked to Owen in disgust. Dooku then extended his hand and shook the ground underneath Owen causing him to fall and lose his lightsaber, wasting no time Dooku raised his saber over his head attempting to annihilate Owen on the ground. Using the force Owen pulled his saber back towards him and as Dooku's blade came down he blocked it just inches from his forehead, Dooku and Owen were now face to face. "Give in" stated Dooku.

"Ughh never" replied Owen.

Owen then kicked Dooku off of him, the Sith Lord landed well enough on his feet twisting his saber wildly in the air preparing for more. Owen attacked Dooku again ready to end their altercation, he pushed him back with his intense and fluid strikes, but then he got himself entangled with Dooku's blade. As their sabers went round and round in the entanglement the yellow and red glow of their lightsabers highlighted their faces in the dark tunnel, Dooku's face then bunched up as he sneered at him with contempt, Owen simply maintained his composure and got out of the entanglement, but once again he noticed Dooku's reckless off hand flaw in his technique. Surprisingly Owen then swatted his lightsaber away and nailed him in the mouth with the butt of his saber, Dooku fell to the ground crawling madly for his saber but as he reached it he turned around to see Owen standing right over him with his yellow lightsaber to his throat. Dooku grinned. "You have bested me" he stated.

With his saber to Dooku's throat Owen wanted so much to end it right then as he shook with rage, all the innocents he had killed, the war he had started, and the bitter memory of him killing Milla before his very eyes. So much could be ended with just a flick of the wrist…

"Go on, do it" egged on Dooku.

There was a long pause as he battled his inner most emotions, until finally Owen made his choice…he withdrew his lightsaber.

"In the name of the Republic and the Jedi Order I am placing you under arrest" stated Owen.

"You weak Jedi fool, you couldn't even do it" replied Dooku raising his hand.

Dooku then released a mass of lightning into Owens gut sending him flying into the tunnel wall.

Owen struggled to breathe as Dooku made his way over to him. "You really think I would let you strike me down" stated Dooku.

"You had me right where you wanted me and you couldn't bear to kill me, you pathetic Jedi fool!" cursed Dooku as he kicked Owen in the face.

Dooku paced around the fallen Owen Sun. "I will not spare you this time Owen, I'm afraid you must be destroyed" he stated.

Dooku's fingers began to crackle from the force lightening as Owen tried getting to his feet, then with an evil sinister look on his face Dooku raised both his hands and unleashed a flurry of force lightening on Owen. The lightening careened across his body as the unending wave of force lightening lit him up, the pain was unbearable as Owen cried out. **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Ha-ha yes, feel the power of the dark side" stated Dooku as he reveled in Owen Suns pain.

Dooku was relentless with his force lightening as it was only a matter of time until Owen would die, it literally got to the point where you could see his skull and bones through the lightening as Dooku poured it on. Owen was at the crossroads of the point of no return as his mind began to slip and his searing pain turned numbingly cold, slowly he began to fall away as his body moved less and less more.

But just as he was ready to become one with the force a huge unexpected explosion knocked Dooku back as the tunnel wall had been blown right open by the clone army. Several clone troops poured through the hole and immediately fired at Dooku, but he simply pushed them all back with a wave of his hand. Dooku then retreated back into the depths of the tunnel as he sneered at Owen one last time. _"You are lucky Jedi, the force has_ _saved you again" thought Dooku._

The clone troops continued to pour into the tunnel as they secured the area, one clone trooper then approached Owen, his body seared and smoke billowed above his nearly dead body. "General Sun, are you alright?" asked the Lieutenant clone trooper who nearly burned his hand touching him.

Owen slowly began to move. "Where's Dooku?"

"He's gone" replied the blue striped Lieutenant.

Owen continued to struggle. "Ughhh…I……ughhhhh"

"Can you stand?" asked the Lieutenant.

As Owen brought his leg up his knee buckled under the weight of his body. "Medic, we need a medic in here!" shouted the Lieutenant.

The clone medic arrived examining Owens seared body. "He's badly burned, we need to get him back to the forward command post" informed the clone medic.

"Is he going to make it?" asked the Lieutenant clone trooper.

"I think so, but he's going to need lots of bacta to heal these wounds" answered the clone medic.

Owen passed out as the last words he heard were. "Alright, let's get him out of…"

* * *

**Several hours later on Coruscant. **

Owen awoke in the medical bay of the Jedi Temple sore, burned, and with a major headache. "Ughhhhh" Owen moaned as he attempted to move wrapped in bandages.

It would be a long haul for Owen, no Jedi healing practice or any amount bacta would heal his battered body completely, it would take time…

But the Dark Reaper had been destroyed and Thule was captured, the Galactic Republic had scored a major victory over Count Dooku and his Separatists forces.

But the Clone War was anything but over…


	33. Chapter 32: A Tough Decision

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 32: A Tough Decision**

Nine months had passed since the Battle of Geonosis and eight since the attack on Thule, war had broken out galaxy wide as the Clone War waged across several hundred planets throughout the Republic. Through sheer sacrifice and an unbreakable will to fight the Grand Army of the Republic had won many battles but the CIS still remained gaining a few crucial victory's of their own, however even with victories on both sides the Clone War was far from being decided.

Owen Sun had been fatally wounded at the hands of Darth Tyranus or Count Dooku, not just physically but through the force as well. It took Owen a long time to understand it but when Tyranus unleashed his force lightning upon him several dark side energies had coursed into his body rendering him almost useless with the force, so not only did he have to wait for his flesh to heal but he also had to wait patiently for his strength in the force to return to him. So as the months went on and the Clone Wars raged around him Owen delved back into the Jedi teachings gaining more and more knowledge each day, and with the Masters preoccupied with the war or off fighting it Owen became great friends with one of the head teachers at the Jedi Temple 'Master Cin Drallig'. He had taken Owen under his wing showing him the correct ways to become a truly great Jedi Master and teacher, when permitted by the council Owen would impart his knowledge to the younglings and students but that's as far as it would go, he was not allowed in any way to teach or guide the students of the Jedi Temple.

As Owen slowly healed and continued his teachings with his new mentor Master Drallig he sought with all his heart to teach, but the rules of the Jedi Order were clear…you had to be a Master to teach any students at the Jedi Temple and Owen although close had not yet obtained the rank.

In the meantime with the war ravaging the Republic they certainly could of used an experienced Jedi Knight like Owen Sun as the order was stretched very thin with many Knights and Masters fighting the war galaxy wide. Not only that but Owens heroic defense of Kessia City on Thule had made him along with the few other Jedi that had fought in the great battle heroes throughout the Republic.

But as Owen waited for Master Drallig watching the many young students train in his mind he tried coming to a decision. _"What am I going to do, should I rejoin the war…do I still feel the same as I did eight months ago…but I have a duty as a Jedi to help the Republic in its time of need…if only the council would grant me the rank of Master so I could stay and teach" he thought._

As these thoughts swirled in his mind battling with each other on what to do Owen then took notice of a small Jedi Padawan trying to deflect the harmless blaster shots from the tiny circular probe droid, the Padawan began to lose his temper as he kept getting hit.

With his arms crossed Owen approached. "It looks like you could use some help young one" he stated.

"It's this darn droid Master, I just can't seem to anticipate its movements" replied the small Padawan.

"You're anticipating its movements fine, it's your doubt that's causing you harm" analyzed Owen brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Over the last several months Owen had grown his hair out and it was now nearly shoulder length.

"What, I don't understand?" replied the Padawan.

"You must learn to trust your feelings, try it again" guided Owen.

The young Padawan followed the droid with his short saber, suddenly it fired hitting the unprepared student yet again. "I don't know what's wrong Master, I've been trying to get this for over a week now but I can't seem to do this" pleaded the young boy.

Owen cracked a slight smile as he went to one knee. "I sense your frustration"

"You are worried about the pain that comes with the shot, it is all that occupies your mind, before you learn to do anything else as a student here you must learn one thing, to let go" guided Owen.

"Let go?" questioned the Padawan.

Owen nodded getting back to his feet. "Take your lightsaber in hand" ordered Owen.

The Padawan did just that.

"Instead of worrying about the pain and anticipating the shot let go of your fear and doubt, and stretch out with your feelings" guided Owen.

The Padawan refocused himself doing just that, he followed the probe droid with his saber as it reactivated hovering back around him ready to strike again. "Now…stretch out" Owen said in a low tone.

As the droid fired again this time the Padawan deflected each shot.

He smiled and was overjoyed. "I did it!"

"I can't believe it, I did it!" he continued.

"I put the pain out of my mind and stopped worrying just like you told me to" he stated.

"You trusted your feelings" stated Owen.

"Do you think you can do this from now on in your training?" Owen questioned.

"Yeah…I think I can, it was so simple…I just had to trust myself" he replied.

Owen smiled putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Very good, continue with your lesson"

Master Cin Drallig then interrupted them as he had been watching from behind. "(Ahem)" he cleared his throat getting Owens attention.

Owen left the student to his lesson and walked over to Master Drallig. "I'm sorry Master, I know I'm not supposed to interfere in any of the students training" he apologized.

"Well (sigh) I see no need to inform the council of this, but you know the rules of the order Owen, I suggest you heed them from now on" stated Drallig.

"Of coarse Master, thank you" replied Owen.

"So, have you come to discuss something with me" implied Drallig.

"Yes Master" answered Owen.

Master Cin Drallig then motioned his hand to the balcony. "Shall we"

They walked down the vast balcony overlooking the beautiful Temple garden discussing the pressing matter.

"I noticed your instruction with the young Padawan, I've been having trouble with him" stated Drallig.

"It was nothing Master, I merely showed him what he could already do" replied Owen.

"Even so your guidance with the young one was most impressive, I can see you are ready to become a Jedi Master" stated Drallig.

"But you must first prove to the council that you are worthy of the rank" stated Drallig.

"Yes Master, I shall continue to do my best" replied Owen.

They continued to walk.

"So, what is it you wished to discuss with me?" asked Drallig.

"Well Master as you know with my wounds healed and my strength in the force returned to me I will most likely be called back to war" informed Owen.

"Yes, I sense the force has grown stronger with you" stated Drallig.

"But Master I do not feel the same as I did eight months ago, I feel…different and I question rejoining the war" revealed Owen.

"Yes, I sensed as much in you, your Jedi nature has changed over the past several months, you no longer seek action and war, jumping head on into evil and conflict with your lightsaber is a thing of the past for you, now instead you wish to study and meditate upon it, teaching others to fight the evils in the galaxy" analyzed Drallig.

Owen was stunned that he had sensed so much in him. "Yes Master, exactly"

"But on the other hand your command of the force has made you an excellent Commander and the Republic needs Jedi like you to fight this war" stated Drallig.

The two then stopped overlooking the beautiful Temple garden.

"(Sigh) I have already missed so much in my absence Master…the Decimators, the dark Jedi Ventress, Grievous entering the war" pointed out Owen continuing to question returning to war.

"Owen, we are Jedi and Jedi do not have a will of their own, we serve the order and the council that upholds the order protects the Republic" stated the wise Drallig.

Drallig turned to Owen. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"It is true that we as Jedi can choose our battles, but to ignore what is happening now in the galaxy is to be blind" stated Drallig.

There was a short pause as Owen overlooked the pond in the Temple garden. "But Master shouldn't I take comfort in the fact that I am able turn from the chaos, destruction, and madness of war"

"Yes Owen, you should, few who have tasted war can once the first steps are taken" stated Drallig.

"Owen, I am a teacher and I serve the order by training the future Jedi, but you serve a different purpose, your affinity with combat, military tactics, and strategy has made you an asset to this war, therefore it is your duty as a Jedi to protect the Republic in its hour of need" stated Drallig.

"The Separatists are a threat Owen and they must be stopped, just as thousands of years ago the long forgotten Sith tried to destroy the Jedi and the Republic, but they were pushed back and defeated just as we must do to the Separatists, and they will need your help" informed Drallig.

"I cannot tell you what to do Owen, you must make this decision on your own, I only hope that my words guide you to make the right decision" added Drallig.

There was a long pause as Owen thought about Master Dralligs wise words. "But what if by going to war I never become a teacher?" questioned Owen.

As Drallig made his way back into the Temple he smiled turning to respond. "You will…one day, you will" he assured.

"As Yoda, Windu, and Arca predicted before them, you will be one of the greatest Jedi of our time" perceived Drallig.

"I trust you will make the right decision" added Drallig ending their conversation.

As Master Cin Drallig walked back into the Jedi Temple Owen was left to his thoughts alone as he decided what he would do.

* * *

**Many hours later inside the Jedi Temple.**

The Jedi Council demanded an audience with Owen for his decision on where he stood on the war and his participation in it.

As he made his way to the council chambers Owen ran into Anakin. "Jedi Knight Sun…have you decided what your going to do?' he asked.

There was a short pause. "Yes Anakin…I have"

"Good to hear it" replied Anakin as he walked off.

Even with the pressing matter occupying much of his thoughts Owen could sense something wrong with Anakin, almost as if he was trying to hide something.

Owen furrowed his blond brow watching Anakin walk off into the distance.

* * *

**Several minutes later in the council chambers.**

The Jedi Council had been short a few members due to a few of them being away fighting the war, but some had been casualties over the past several months.

Eeth Koth and Coleman Trebor had been killed in the Battle of Geonosis, Even Piell had left the council, and Yarael Poof had been tragically killed a few years previous.

In the council chambers Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Oppo Rancisis, Adi Gallia, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Shaak Ti, and newcomer Kit Fisto all sat in attendance ready to hear Owens decision.

"So, you know why you're here, have you come to a decision yet?" asked Windu.

Owen hesitated lowering his head. "Umm, you have I sense" stated Yoda.

"Yes…I have" he replied.

"So?" wondered Windu.

"As much as I wish to remain here on Coruscant and continue to strive to earn the rank of Jedi Master I cannot ignore my duty as a Jedi" explained Owen.

"I have given this much thought and meditation……and I will rejoin the war" struggled Owen.

There was nothing but silence as the council members looked to one another.

"I am at the councils will" stated Owen.

"I sense the conflict in you Jedi Knight Sun…are you certain of your choice?" questioned Rancisis.

"Yes, to become a teacher strong your desire is" analyzed Yoda.

"To be honest, no…I am not but I cannot stand by any longer watching as the Separatists destroy the Republic" answered Owen remembering Dralligs wise words.

Mace nodded. "Very well"

"May I leave now Masters?" asked Owen.

"No…not just yet" replied Windu.

"As you know we have been winning many battles against the Separatists but are still losing this war" informed Windu.

"Umm yes, cunning the Separatist have been, believe something still behind this war we do" added Master Yoda.

"We are losing tremendous resources in these battles, from our clone armies to our own fleet" stated Mundi.

"No matter how many droid armies we destroy ten times that many rise up to take their place, the CIS forces seem almost limitless" informed Windu.

"Ours on the other hand are not, and we cannot afford to keep taking these heavy loses" stated Koon.

"Yes, and if this continues we will lose this war" added Gallia.

"We've devised a plan to get to the source of these unending CIS forces…have you ever heard of the planet Castell?" asked Windu.

"Yes, it is home to the Gossam species and an ally of the Separatists" replied Owen.

"Then you must know of the Commerce Guild" implied Gallia.

Owen nodded. "It is an evil corporation lead by Gossam president Shu Mai, yes"

"I also know it is a very heavily defended sector of space that few tread in" added Owen.

"You have no idea" stated Master Fisto in his tongue.

"Please Master Fisto…we have deliberated much on this and your return to the war is something we counted on, we believe that due to your valorous defense of Kessia City on Thule it makes you an ideal candidate for this mission" stated Windu.

Owen searched his feelings. "Wait a second, are you suggesting what I think?"

"Yes, we are" replied Mundi.

Owen smirked in disbelief. "Masters the headquarters of the Commerce Guild are located on the planet"

"Know this we do, get to the heart of droid armies you must" replied Yoda.

"Yes, they are churning out billions of CIS forces, destroying the Commerce Guild headquarters will greatly weaken the Separatists" added Tiin.

"I have never questioned the Jedi Council until now…Masters I urge you do not do this it will be a massacre" pleaded Owen.

"A battle plan has already been laid out by the clone Commanders, they believe it can be done" assured Windu.

"But how could we possibly know the strength of the planet and surrounding area?" questioned Owen.

"Master Fisto and Shaak Ti recently led a large fleet to the planet, they were…not successful" answered Windu.

"The planet is heavily defended but there isn't as many as you'd think, most of their forces have been diverted to fortify other key worlds" informed Fisto.

"Once you get past their outer defenses you should be able to strike the city" added Shaak Ti.

Owen couldn't believe what he was hearing as he ran his fingers through his blond hair in frustration. "Am I to do this alone?" he asked.

"Yes, you will be the lone Jedi Commander" answered Windu.

"But of coarse you will require something a little more than the average clone army" added Tiin.

"We have rallied the entire 501st Legion for this battle" stated Windu.

Owen raised his eyebrow to this. "You've heard of them?" questioned Windu.

"Yes, they have gained quite a reputation" replied Owen.

"They have completed every objective we've given them, have destroyed anything thrown at them, they have won countless battles and seized many worlds, I'm sure you will find them battle hardened and ready to fight" informed Windu.

"Master forgive me but even with the 501st Legion under my command this cannot be done, you are asking me to do the impossible" replied Owen.

"Nothing impossible with the force it is, umm told you this someone already has" stated Yoda referring to the spirit of his dead love Milla Talarus.

Owen lowered his head and clinched his jaw as a sudden rush of emotion remembering Milla nearly knocked him over.

"Despite my total disagreement, I will do as the council commands…I will lead the 501st Legion to Castell, seize the planet, and destroy the headquarters of the Commerce Guild" replied Owen with little hope in his heart.

"Good, the 501st are standing by fully armed and ready to go, Commander Appo will lead the Legion under your command" informed Windu.

"The clone Commanders will give you the details on the invasion" added Mundi.

"Remember Shu Mai may be aligned with the Separatists but she is merely a politician, if you can, take her alive" ordered Windu.

"I will Master, thank you" replied Owen as he prepared to depart.

"May the Force be with you" stated Windu.

The rest of the council responded simultaneously. "May the Force be with you"

Owen got in the turbo-lift and as it descended he couldn't help but wonder if this would be his downfall, never going out on a mission had he ever had a feeling like this before. Owen swallowed his doubtful feelings and prepared himself for the fight of his life, he would lead the toughest, bravest, most battle hardened troops into combat with him, the 501st.

Against mind boggling odds Owen was to invade Castell and attempt to destroy none other than the Commerce Guild headquarters itself. The force only knew if Owen Sun would succeed…


	34. Chapter 33: Battle of Castell Pt I

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 33: Battle of Castell Pt. I**

The entire 501st Legion of the Grand Army had been rallied and were aboard the three huge Republic capital ships on route to Castell, this battle would surely test their resolve and prove if their reputation was as good as it was claimed to be. Any normal clone army would be slaughtered but the 501st were a different breed, they were direct clone descendants from the now deceased bounty hunter Jango Fett's bloodline, they were a nightmare for any enemy and would put up a hell of a fight for their Commanders.

The Republic needed the best and they got the best they got the 501st.

As the three massive capital ships traveled through hyperspace Owen met with Commander Appo.

"Commander Appo I presume" said Owen as he shook the Commanders hand.

"Nice to finally meet you General Sun, I heard about your heroics on Thule" greeted Appo returning the handshake.

"That's in the past, we must focus on the present if we are to succeed" replied Owen.

"Are your men ready?" asked Owen.

"Yes Sir, ready and waiting" answered Commander Appo.

"The fleet?" questioned Owen.

"Stocked and ready to fight Sir" answered Appo.

"Good, this won't be easy" replied Owen with a sinking feeling in his gut.

It was a strange feeling that he had never felt before, almost as if he was preparing for the worst. Owen knew the odds and what they were undertaking was completely suicidal militarily speaking, but he had faith that the force would see him through this and somehow, someway, the Republic would emerge victorious. This thought asserted itself in Owen giving him new hope.

Suddenly over the ships announcer. **"General Sun, Commander Appo, please report to the bridge"**

Owen and Appo looked to one another. "Let's go" said Owen.

Appo then turned to his Captains and Lieutenants giving them their final orders before he departed.

* * *

**On the bridge.**

The door parted ways as Owen and Appo entered the bridge. "What's our status?" asked Owen.

"Still on our course General" answered the clone navigator.

Owen and Appo then made their way over to the computerized map of Castell City where the clone pilot Captain stood. "Are you ready General?" asked the clone Captain.

Glancing at the Captain resembling the deceased Jango Fett exactly Owen responded. "Yes, let's go through it one last time"

"After we get past the outer defenses our fighters will hit the city taking out its main line of defense, the heavy gun emplacements" informed Owen.

"Be warned those gun emplacements can take out a fighter with one shot" cautioned Owen to the clone pilot Captain.

The Captain nodded confirming the warning. "Once their guns are down we'll take out the many gun towers and heavy turrets" continued Owen.

Owen turned to Commander Appo. "With the heavy defenses down I'll contact you to land all ground forces into the city, we'll do our best to cover you from the air" informed Owen.

"At this point the ground fighting should commence as a majority of their forces should be deployed" warned Owen.

"The trick to this whole operation will be destroying the generators that are powering the droid factories underneath the planet, if we don't take them out we don't stand a chance, our ground forces will be overwhelmed and wiped out" informed Owen.

"I think you underestimate my men General" stated Appo.

Owen moved right along ignoring Appo's comment. "After we've destroyed the generators rendering the factories useless we'll fight our way to the Commerce Guild headquarters here" pointed out Owen on the map.

"From the air our ships should be able to destroy the facility's leaving the ground forces to do the clean up" continued Owen.

"With a majority of their armies destroyed we'll have to fight our way to the center of the city to the Commerce Guild presidents building here" pointed out Owen on the map.

"The fighting will be merciless getting there with the Commerce Guild leaders inside, including president Shu Mai" warned Owen.

"If that's the case then why don't we just destroy it from the air?" questioned the clone pilot Captain.

"The Republic wants president Shu Mai taken alive, if we destroy it from the air we could risk killing her" explained Owen.

"Once the presidents building is captured Commander Appo and his men will mop up the rest of their forces giving us complete control of Castell City…the planet should be ours" ended Owen.

"Questions?" asked Owen.

"Uh yeah, what about the rest of the planet, won't they have other forces besides in the city?" questioned the clone Captain.

"That won't matter, after we destroy the droid factories and seize the city we'll have a strangle hold on the planet, they won't be able to mount any kind of counter-offensive" informed Owen.

The clone pilot Captain didn't look convinced. "Don't worry I've been assured that once we take the city the rest of the planet will fall into Republic hands" confirmed Owen.

"What can we expect to encounter on the surface?" asked Commander Appo.

"Well we know that the Commerce Guild are the main supplier for spider droids so you can expect a lot of them, but other than that I'm sorry…I have no idea" answered Owen.

Appo looked distressed by this. "What about in the air, can we expect to be covered in the battle?" he asked.

"The Captain and his men will do their best to keep the enemy fighters off your back but don't expect complete air cover, we don't really know how many ships they have" answered Owen.

There was a short pause as they evaluated the daunting task in their minds.

Finally Owen spoke up. "This will either be a glorious victory…or a terrible defeat"

"We may disagree with this mission but we have a job to do, so let's get it done" stated Owen.

"Right" replied Appo.

"Yes Sir" replied the clone pilot Captain.

"General, where approaching the planet" interrupted the clone navigator.

Owen glanced at the galaxy map to confirm, he then turned back to the clone pilot Captain and Appo.

"Get your men lined up and ready to go" ordered Owen to Appo.

"And you, get the clone pilots to their ships and have them standing by" ordered Owen to the clone pilot Captain.

"Yes Sir" they both responded saluting their General.

Owen returned the salute. "Now go"

For this battle Owen would need all the defense he could get so he made his way to the ships armories to get fitted and equipped into some standard clone trooper armor, minus the helmet of course, and to distinguish himself from the thousands of other troopers he threw on his Generals cape.

He then made his way into the hanger where the thousands of clone troopers from the 501st were lined up and ready to fight, Commander Appo stood out at the front of them. From the two other capital ships the same formations took place in the hangers, a live feed was set up so they could view their General in his respective ship.

Owen made his way over to the front where Appo stood at attention. "The 501st is ready to serve you General" stated Appo.

"Yes…it certainly looks that way" replied Owen quietly.

Owen slowly made his way across the hanger surveying the thousands upon thousands of clone troops, just by looking on he could sense no fear, no doubt, and no uncertainty in any of them, even with Owens faint hope every one of them believed in victory. _"They will either be made heroes or martyrs this day" thought Owen._

Owen approached one of the troopers in the front row starring into the clear eye shield of his helmet, the trooper although nervous never even flinched. Owen backed away and cracked a smile. _"They are brave, and certainly know battle" he thought probing the clone trooper._

Owen took one last look around and nodded his head. **"To many what we are about to do is a suicide mission, the very mention of invading a planet that is the home base of the Commerce Guild seems insane" announced Owen starting his address to the 501st. **

"**They would say it's impossible…it can't be done" added Owen.**

"**But you men are here because you've done the impossible…every objective you've been given no matter what the odds you've accomplished, they say you're the best, that you can't be defeated…well now's your chance to prove it" stated Owen. **

"**Because you will all be tested, beyond any degree of warfare you've experienced so far" added Owen.**

**Owen began to walk and talk as he observed the 501st. "Many of you will die…but you will die heroes, this is what you've been bred for, this is why you were created, to defend the Republic in its hour of need" continued Owen.**

"**It is no secret to any of you that we have won many battles, costly battles, but despite our victories were still losing this war…until today" stated Owen.**

"**We have a chance to turn the tide of this war, to make history, to have people look back on the Clone War and see that this is where everything changed, this is where the tide turned" inspired Owen. **

"**I can't tell you what's going to happen, because I don't know…but I do know one thing, win or lose we will fight to the end" stated Owen.**

"**And in the eyes of the Republic, the Jedi, and myself you will have truly earned the right to call yourselves the best" concluded Owen.**

**Owen stopped glaring at the 501st. "Good luck…and May the Force be with each and every one of you" he finished. **

Commander Appo organized his men and gave them their orders as Owen walked off to the fighter assembly area in the hanger, on his way he began to think on what he just said. _"I don't know if I believe any of that, but it's my job as their General to lead and inspire these men, I've done the inspiring, now comes the hard part, leading these men to victory" he thought._

The clone pilot Captain greeted Owen as he arrived. "Tremendous speech General, we heard every word"

"Are your pilots ready?" asked Owen.

"Yes Sir, ready and waiting" answered the clone Captain.

"So, how do we engage?" asked the clone Captain.

"The capital ships will hang back while we bring our fighters in, we'll see what kind of strength they have and follow the plan from there" informed Owen.

"They don't know were coming so we should catch them by surprise" added Owen.

"Once we destroy their outer defenses then the real battle will begin" stated Owen.

"Yes Sir" saluted the clone pilot Captain.

"You know what to do, dismissed" ordered Owen.

No Jedi Starfighter would get the job done this time around, Owen needed more protection and firepower therefore he would fly an ARC-170 into battle. He had never flown one before but Owen was an excellent pilot, it wouldn't be much of a switch for him.

Owen climbed up into the unique fighter getting himself acquainted with the controls in the cockpit, after a few minutes he strapped himself in and put his communication headpiece on. Suddenly in front of him the massive hanger doors opened revealing the transparent shield he would fly through, before giving the order Owen lowered his head and clinched his jaw tight giving it one last thought before the chaotic battle would engulf him and his Jedi senses. _"The force will guide me" he thought._

Before taking off Owen put the negative thoughts that loomed in him very much still out of his mind, the odds, the trillions of lives in the galaxy depending on this, the fact that this very well could be the end of him, and the countless other worries and concerns.

Owen then nodded to the clone pilot Captain in the docking space next to his giving the order to depart, thousands of fighters rose from the hangers leaving the safety of the three capital ships and into the darkness of space. The entire fighter fleet advanced slowly together with Owen in the lead, in the massive fleet were ARC-170's, v-wings, Republic starfighters, V-19 torrent starfighters, and some Z-95's.

"Keep your squads tight Captain" ordered Owen into his headpiece.

In front of them the golden planet of Castell emerged from the unending darkness and stars of space.

As they got closer Owens heart skipped a beat, this was it, there was no turning back…

Around the planet several stations hovered catching the fighter fleets attention, they were mainly for freight, supply, and distribution of their forces. It was also where most Commerce Guild clients could easily pick up their placed orders from the intergalactic company. "General, what are those things?" asked the clone pilot Captain.

Completing his scan Owen quickly responded. "Their distribution stations…looks like supply and freight for the Separatists" he answered.

"Are they hostile?" asked the clone Captain.

"A few turrets but nothing much" Owen responded.

"_This must be where the Separatists capital ships pick up their forces for circulation throughout the entire CIS fleet" thought Owen._

Owen continued to scan receiving thousands of energy signatures throughout the stations. "So what now General?" asked the clone pilot Captain.

"This looks like as good a place as any to start, those stations need to be destroyed, lets get it done" stated Owen.

"Right, so what's the plan?" replied the clone Captain.

"I'll take red squadron in first, you follow on the left with green, blue will come in late from the right" informed Owen.

"Pretty simple, we surround the first station and destroy it, after we get an idea of how strong they are each squadron will break off and take a station and destroy them one by one, you got it?" explained Owen.

"Yes Sir, I'll let the other squadrons know" replied the clone Captain.

The three lead squadrons advanced in on the first station, getting closer Owen was a bit shocked. _"Wow, didn't realize how big they were" he thought._

"Destroy the turrets first, then we can take them out with our heavy weapons…wait until I engage" ordered Owen.

"Remember we have to this quick, once they realize an attack is underway they'll send their fighters in after us" cautioned Owen.

Owen began to take red squadron in. "Good luck Sir, we'll be right behind you" assured the clone pilot Captain.

Suddenly in the cockpit of Owens ARC-170 a mechanical droid voice came on the comm. "Unidentified fighter, submit your docking codes" commanded the droid voice.

Owen put his thumbs to the triggers. "I got them right here" he answered.

Four shots from his laser cannons connected engulfing the surface of the station in flames, right behind Owen red squadron in a downpour of concentrated fire took out several of the turrets. Both green and blue squadron followed up with heavy fire destroying the remaining turrets, Owen brought his ship back around for another run. "Let's surround it and finish it off, use your fighter's heavy weapons" ordered Owen over the comm. to the squadrons.

Taking red squadron in again Owen fired two proton torpedoes into the crippled station turning its surface ablaze, as the rest of the squadrons came in for their runs and fired their heavy weapons the station began to explode. "Standby, red squadron will finish it off" informed Owen.

With the ARC-170's leading the way red squadron finished the station off with their heavy weapons, in a fire and smoky ruin the station fell out of orbit exploding into space dust. "Good work squadrons, now let's split up and destroy these stations" ordered Owen.

"You heard the General" replied the clone pilot Captain.

The squadrons had caught them completely by surprise as the stations were nothing but hovering targets waiting to be destroyed, it was a pilots dream as it was easy pickings for the 501st…for now.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Commerce Guild presidents building on the planet below.**

"Your majesty, we've picked up a disturbance in orbit" informed one of the president aids.

"Show me" commanded Gossam President Shu Mai in her alien tongue.

On the massive screen their radar picked up and showed what was happening in orbit. "This must just be a hit and run by the Republic, there's no way they'd be foolish enough to attack us head on" stated President Shu Mai.

"Extend the sensor range" ordered Shu Mai.

Suddenly on screen a few miles away in space their sensors picked up the three massive Republic capital ships, President Shu Mai could hardly believe her eyes. "Their planning an invasion" she stated completely shocked.

Sensing the opportunity to crush a large chunk of the Grand Army of the Republic Shu Mai gave her orders. "Deploy every capital ship we have to their location"

"Every capital ship your majesty?" questioned the Gossam president aid.

"You heard me" Shu Mai replied sternly.

"And raise the stations shields before we lose any more" she ordered.

"The Republic are fools your majesty, there's no way they can defeat us here, we'll destroy their entire fleet" implied a president aid.

"Yes, the Separatists shall praise us for what we do here today" stated Shu Mai.

* * *

**Back in space above Castell.**

As yet another station exploded into oblivion suddenly several massive blue shields came online protecting the remaining distribution stations.

Owen knew exactly what that meant. _"They know were here" he thought._

"General, what now?" asked the clone Captain.

"I'm running a scan, standby" replied Owen.

Owen ran the scan and discovered that a power conduit underneath each station was their main weak point, if they fired on the conduit it would cause an explosion that would rupture into each station destroying them. He relayed what he found to the clone pilot Captain.

"So if we hit those conduits they should destroy the entire stations?" questioned the clone Captain.

"According to the scan, yes" replied Owen.

"What about those shields, we can't get our shots through while their up" stated the clone Captain.

"I'm going to bring our capital ships in, were going to see how much those shields can take" informed Owen.

Owen relayed the orders to the capital ships as they moved up into firing range. "On my mark all capital ships open fire……FIRE!" ordered Owen.

The capital ships pounded the stations shields with heavy fire and sure enough they fell. "Squadrons move in and destroy those stations" ordered Owen.

Suddenly several enemy fighters came rolling in above them. "Enemy fighters!" cried the clone Captain.

"Captain, take green and blue squadron and keep them off our backs" ordered Owen.

"Yes Sir" replied the clone pilot Captain.

"Alright red squadron, lets go" said Owen as he led them back towards the distribution stations.

Turning his fighter from side to side Owen dodged the turret fire from the station, dipping his fighter underneath it Owen fired a torpedo into the power conduit indicated on his radar. Slowly the station began to blow up from inside as a massive explosion culminated in its destruction. "Okay it worked lets do the same for the rest of them" stated Owen into his headpiece.

Following his lead red squadron began to destroy each distribution station until only a few remained. "Good work red squadron, now let's finish them off" stated Owen inspiring his pilots.

Suddenly over the comm. "General a few enemy fighters broke through, you can expect some company" warned the clone Captain.

The heavy laser fire from the enemy fighters already began to ring out as a few shots grazed the hull of Owens ARC-170, luckily the ships deflector shields took the brunt of it. "Red squadron break off, half with me and half to those stations" ordered Owen.

The enemy fighters regrouped and came back around again firing mercilessly at a single v-wing, the clone pilot did the best he could dodging the laser fire but he was outmatched. "Pilot, pull up!" yelled Owen into his headpiece.

"AHHHHH!" cried the clone pilot as his ship was destroyed.

The enemy fighters came back again destroying three more fighters in red squadron. "That's it, I've had enough" stated Owen as he watched the last Republic starfighter explode.

Getting himself behind two of the enemy fighters Owen fired his laser cannon blowing the wing off one of the enemy fighter's, it spun out of control into the other one as they both were destroyed.

A shot then grazed Owens cockpit as above him an enemy fighter nearly destroyed his ship, his shield absorbed two more hits as the enemy vessel now chased him throughout the area ticking Owen off a little. "Alright, my turn" he stated.

The aft blaster cannons on his ARC-170 then opened up completely surprising the enemy fighter as it exploded into a thousand pieces. Pulling his fighter back around Owen took out two more stubborn enemy fighters, the rest of red squadron took care of the remaining enemy fighters.

Looking to his right Owen caught notice of the last station engulfed in flames as it exploded, all of the Commerce Guild distribution stations had been destroyed. "Good work red squadron" complimented Owen.

It was a small victory compared to what they had to do next. "Let's go give your Captain a hand" said Owen.

"All enemy fighters have been destroyed Sir" informed the clone Captain as Owen and red squadron rejoined them.

"Any losses?" asked Owen.

"A few but nothing to worry about" answered the clone Captain.

"Not a bad start, bring the capital ships in and let's hit the planet" ordered Owen.

"Yes Sir" replied the clone pilot Captain.

As the three huge Republic capital ships got into formation above Castell preparing for the invasion Owen contacted Commander Appo aboard one of the capital ships. "Are you and your men ready?" asked Owen.

"Yes Sir" answered Appo.

"Good, I'll contact you once we've secured…" Owen stopped in mid-speech as his blond eyes lit up, he couldn't believe what he saw before him.

Coming from each side of the planet four massive CIS capital ships came into view shattering all confidence the 501st had gained thus far. "I knew this was too easy" said Owen under his breath.

There was a long delay as everyone was shocked to see such a mighty fleet before them. "S…Sir what are your orders?" asked the clone Captain in shock.

"You boys wanted a fight…now you got one" replied Owen.

Reasserting himself as their General Owen gave his orders. "Deploy the rest of your pilots, have half the fighter fleet protect the capital ships, leave the other half with you and me"

"Sir?" questioned the clone pilot Captain.

"Were going to destroy those ships" stated Owen.

"Right" replied the clone Captain reestablishing his confidence.

The clone pilot Captain gave his orders to the rest of the 501st.

There would be no falling back, they would truly fight to the end, the Battle of Castell had begun.

Owen led the clone pilot Captain and his men directly towards the first two CIS capital ships, suddenly out of their hulls came hundreds of Separatists fighters. The wall of Republic fighters under Owens command were now on a collision course heading straight for the oncoming enemy fighters, Owen sensed several clone pilots start to get critically nervous. "Stay together and don't bunch up, pick your targets wisely" guided Owen.

Now in firing range the Separatists fighters opened up first knocking several of their fighters out of the air. "Engage!" yelled Owen into his headpiece to the entire fighter fleet.

Chaotic laser fire shot back and forth as hundreds of fighters on both sides were destroyed, in an instant both fighter fleets dived into one another. It was close quarters fighting as Owen led the clone pilots through the maze of Separatist fighters, shooting fighters down on his way through Owen and the fighter fleet got closer and closer to the heavily defended CIS capital ships. "Were almost through!" shouted Owen over the wail of heavy fire all around him.

Explosions erupted all around Owens ARC-170 as fighters from both sides were being blow out of the sky, dodging past the final stint of heavy laser fire Owen had made his way to the capital ships. He quickly checked his radar to see how many made it through the blockade. "It'll have to do" said Owen to himself checking his radar.

Suddenly over Owens comm. "General Sun I and most of the squadrons made it through" informed the clone pilot Captain.

"Good, take green and blue squadron and assault the first capital ship, I'll take the other one with red and yellow, go" ordered Owen.

"You heard the General, let's go" replied the clone pilot Captain.

"Okay red squadron, follow me in" ordered Owen.

Owen nose dived his fighter underneath the massive capital ship. "Red squadron take out their life support, yellow you assault their bridge" he ordered.

Owen fired several torpedoes into the life support tank making little damage, he rounded again coming back around to finish off the tank underneath the bulky capital ship but after firing more and more of his fighters proton torpedoes it became clear to him. "Their shields, we need to take out their shields" stated Owen.

"Yellow squadron, have you made any progress?" asked Owen over the comm.

"Little Sir, some minor damage to their bridge but that's all" reported the clone pilot.

"What's your status?" asked Owen.

"Were taking heavy damage, the Separatists have deployed several Belbullab-22 starfighters, their making short work of our fighters" informed the clone pilot.

"Do the best you can to stay in the air were headed topside" replied Owen.

"Alright squadrons listen up, new priority we'll have to destroy the shield generator atop the capital ship to knock out their shields" informed Owen.

"But Sir were barely keeping ourselves in the air" questioned the clone pilot.

"You have your orders, all squadrons destroy that shield generator" ordered Owen.

As they got closer to the generator the capital ships turrets opened up destroying many of their fighters, Owen dipped and spun his fighter every which way dodging the heavy fire. He knew he might only get one crack at this so he threw every torpedo he could at the generator in the flyby but it still wasn't enough. Owen looked back thinking it might have been destroyed. "Damn it" he cursed.

Owen then noticed a clone pilot who's Z-95 was badly hit streaming towards the generator at an uncanny speed. "Pilot, what are you doing?" asked Owen in a panic.

"My controls are shot Sir, I want to finish this thing off right" replied the clone pilot.

"Get your fighter back to the fleet now" ordered Owen sternly.

He got no response as the fighter continued on its course.

"Pilot, this is General Sun, pull up now" pleaded Owen.

There was nothing but static from the pilots comm. "Pilot, I am giving you a direct order, pull up now"

It was too late as the pilot drove his fighter directly into the shield generator destroying the generator but killing himself in the process.

"You 501st pilots are crazy" muttered Owen under his breath.

"Whatever it takes for victory Sir" replied a clone pilot.

Owen shook his head in disgust. "All squadrons move in and destroy that ship" ordered Owen.

Despite heavy losses Owen with red and yellow squadron destroyed the CIS capital ship, they regrouped with the clone pilot Captain, he and his squadrons were just finishing up their attack on the first capital ship as it exploded. "Nice work Captain, I'm beginning to see why they call you guys the best" complimented Owen.

There was two capital ships remaining but they were still on route from the sides of the planet so the fighter fleet had time to regroup itself, although just a short distance away the space battle was still being waged as the Separatists fighters deployed earlier continued to try and get through their defenses. "How are our forces doing Captain?" asked Owen.

"Their holding out, the enemy fighters are putting up quite a fight but they've yet to break through" informed the clone pilot Captain.

"Just remember to remind your pilots that those capital ships house our invasion force, have them protect those ships at all cost" replied Owen.

Another two capital ships moved into position close by, they were almost in firing range. "We'll never hold out against another attack like this, we've lost too many fighters, we need to be reinforced" stated Owen.

"Captain I want you to return to the fleet and bring back some reinforcements" ordered Owen.

"But Sir you'll never hold out alone" replied the clone Captain.

"Are you questioning my orders?" implied Owen.

"No Sir, of coarse not but what will you do in the meantime?" he wondered.

"You let me worry about that Captain, now go" he ordered.

The clone pilot Captain took off at top speed back towards the fighting by the main fleet, Owen organized his forces as the next two narrow CIS capital ships were almost in position. Owen took what was left of yellow squadron and tied it into red, then placed the handful of fighters he had left in blue squadron into green, even doing so he was short a considerable amount of fighters. He knew there would be no way they'd survive on their own, they needed those reinforcements, but even with the small fighting force they would do whatever it took to defend the main fleet.

The CIS capital ships in the distance then began to open fire, it was obvious they wanted to get at the Republic fleet with their capital ships main gun and Owen with what remained of his depleted squadrons stood in their way. "Alright clones, lets not make this easy for them" stated Owen over the comm.

The remaining squadrons split off into three groups with Owen Sun leading the center group in his ARC-170. "Remember squadrons don't get too close, we don't want to engage them head on only divert their attention away from the main fleet" relayed Owen.

"Left group cover our advance, right group keep those fighters occupied, were heading in" commanded Owen.

Owen turned his fighter every which way dodging the heavy fire while leading center group towards the advancing capital ships, he got close enough and fired a proton torpedo directly into the ships bridge, but despite that the capital ships kept advancing. "Let's try it again" said Owen over the comm. to center group.

Coming back around again Owen and the three leading fighters behind him pounded their bridge but it wasn't until one of the Republic starfighters took out their communications relay that the capital ships began to pay attention to them. Both massive ships suddenly stopped, Owen immediately sensed a disturbance in the force. "Oh no" he said quietly.

"What is it Sir, isn't this what we wanted?" questioned a clone pilot.

Shockingly out of the capital ships came every single enemy fighter on board the ships, hundreds and hundreds came pouring out ready to put a final end to the stubborn Republic fighters, everything from tri-fighters, droid and fanblade starfighters, and the pride of their fighter fleet the Belbullab-22's came streaming at them. Owen was at a loss of what to do, if he didn't give the order to retreat they would surely be killed, but he remembered the main fleet and their capital ships that housed the 501st ground forces, without them an invasion couldn't happen, he couldn't jeopardize the fleet. "All pilots split off from your groups, we'll try and hold out until the reinforcements arrive" relayed Owen.

But it was a faint hope, there were far too many enemy fighters, right group was surrounded and completely obliterated, left group were shot out of the sky one by one and with the capital ships heavy turrets fixed on a disorganized center group they were destroyed as well. In a matter of mere minutes Owen was the only pilot left standing out of over 30 Republic fighters, and he didn't have much time left as the enemy fighter fleet had cut him off now hunting him throughout the area. No matter how many dips and turns he made Owen couldn't evade the fire forever, his deflector shields began to fail as they absorbed the heavy barrage of laser fire, several explosions then began to take place as his ARC-170 had had it.

"I got him in my sights" assured the droid pilot.

"Roger, roger, take him down" replied another droid pilot.

Just as the red crosshair centered on Owens fighter all Separatists fighters chasing him were suddenly destroyed, he couldn't believe it as he heard a deafening wail of sound go by. Owen looked up and to his delight the clone pilot Captain and the reinforcements had finally arrived. "Sorry were late General" apologized the clone Captain.

Owen took a deep breath. "Better late then never" he replied.

"I brought some heavily armed v-wings with us, they should take care of those capital ships in no time" assured the clone Captain.

"Very good Captain, get it done" replied an exhausted and relieved Owen.

Owen sat back in his badly damaged fighter as the v-wing bombers took care of both capital ships, the explosions ruptured space around them as both ships fell out of the skies and turned to space dust.

Another miraculous victory was scored in the Republics favor as all four CIS capital ships and their fighter fleets had been destroyed, it appeared that they now had a clear run to attack Castell. Owen with the clone pilot Captain and the rescuers in the fighter fleet made their way back to the main fleet.

With the space battle now over Owen immediately took his crippled ARC-170 into the Republic capital ships hanger, getting out of his cockpit Owen was greeted by Commander Appo, instinctively he saluted. "Are you alright Sir?" asked Appo noticing some carbon scoring on his face, neck, and armor.

"I'm fine, was there any damage to the main fleet?" asked Owen returning a half salute.

"A little to the third capital ship but nothing serious" replied Appo.

A droid mechanic came from behind interrupting them. "Have my fighter repaired quickly" Owen ordered.

"I need to check our status and see if anything new has developed planet side, I'll be on the bridge" informed Owen as he walked off.

Arriving on the bridge the clone navigator informed him of the situation, not much had changed.

But suddenly the capital ships long range sensors started picking up heavy energy readings coming towards them, on the ships radar two enormous blips then appeared consuming the radar completely. "General, these readings are off the charts, nothing can make this kind of interference" informed the clone navigator.

Owen looked up through the bridges massive window, in the distance he could make out what looked like two large ships headed towards them. As the ships got closer and closer they appeared to most to be capital ships but these ships dwarfed the normal CIS capital ships, they even made the massive Republic fleet under Owens command look small. "I can't believe it, more CIS capital ships" stated the clone navigator.

"Those aren't CIS ships, their Commerce Guild capital ships" replied Owen.

The sheer unbelievable mass of the ships made Castell look small, they were obviously the final line of outer defense for the planet. "Ho…how do we destroy those things General?" questioned the clone navigator.

Owen paused looking straight into the clones helmets eye shield. "We've come this far…we'll find a way" he stated.

Appo than contacted the bridge. "Go ahead" said Owen opening a channel.

"Sir, are you seeing what were seeing?" asked Appo.

"Yes Commander I am" replied Owen.

"What can I do to help?" asked Appo.

"Keep your men stable and be ready to fight, we are not falling back" stated Owen.

"Good luck Sir" replied Appo as the channel closed.

Owen got back to the hanger as fast as he could to retake his mended ARC-170 and lead the fighter fleet back into battle, this fight was anything but over.

The clone pilot Captain immediately came on the comm. "General Sun, what are those things, more CIS capital ships?" questioned the clone Captain.

"Not quite, their Commerce Guild capital ships, they won't be easy to take down but it can be done, get all remaining pilots to their fighters, I want every man in the air" ordered Owen.

Owen blasted out of the hanger as a group of one thousand fighters followed his lead towards the oncoming Commerce Guild capital ships. Getting closer to them surprisingly they didn't open fire and kept advancing forward, flying over the gigantic ships Owens breath was taken away, it was like flying over a city. _"This is unbelievable" he thought._

* * *

**Meanwhile on the bridge of the Commerce Guild capital ships.**

The Commerce Guild Gossam Captains were talking to one another via holovid. "We have our orders from President Shu Mai, destroy the Republic fleet before it retreats" stated the Gossam Captain in his language.

"It doesn't look as if they have any intention of retreating" replied the other Gossam Captain.

"The Republic is too prideful, they know they can't hope to stand against us yet they continue to persist, we will tear right through them" stated the Gossam Captain.

"Yes, but remember they destroyed four capital ships and not to mention the distribution stations, we should not take them lightly" replied the other Gossam Captain via holovid from his respective ship.

"Those were CIS capital ships, they don't have a chance against our ships" implied the Gossam Captain.

"True, but we should release the fighters to take care of them now so we will have a clear run to their capital ships" stated the other Gossam Captain.

"Very well, release the fighters and let's watch as they obliterate the Republic fleet" replied the Gossam Captain mockingly.

"Even if they somehow break through there's no way they can destroy our ships, we will rule this day no matter what" stated the confident Gossam Captain.

* * *

**Back outside the city wide ships.**

"So General, how are we going to destroy those things?" asked the clone pilot Captain.

"Same as with the others, we'll destroy their systems one by one until the ships are destroyed" answered Owen.

"We'll go after their engines first, that should grind the ships to a halt so they can't reach our main fleet" informed Owen.

"Odd we haven't received any resistance" stated the clone Captain flying over the two capital ships.

"That puzzles me as well, but keep alert, I'm sure their planning something" implied Owen.

The fighter fleet continued towards the rear of the ships still surprised that there was no resistance to speak of whatsoever, the capital ships just kept moving forward as if they weren't there, their gun towers didn't even opened fire. "Alright fighters, cover the v-wings" ordered Owen.

"V-wings, you have a clear run…engage" Owen commanded.

Moving in the v-wings dropped their heavy payload of proton bombs on the engines of the Commerce Guild capital ships but there was no damage to speak of at all, Owen didn't believe the readings. "Damage report" he wondered.

"N…none Sir" replied the v-wing pilot.

"Try it again" ordered Owen.

The v-wings went in for another run but it was the same result. "Still nothing Sir" reported the v-wing pilot.

"What now General?" asked the clone Captain.

"It's obvious we have to destroy their shields, give me a moment, I'm running a scan" replied Owen.

A moment later. "I'm transmitting the data to you" said Owen.

The clone pilot Captain looked over the data on his panel. "So what do you think?" asked Owen.

"Well the shield generators are at the front of each ship and their gun towers are pointed right in that direction, they obviously constructed these things for defense" replied the clone pilot Captain.

"Our losses will be heavy no doubt but we have little choice if we want to take out those behemoths, it's your call General" added the clone Captain.

There was a long pause as Owen evaluated the threat through the force and strategically speaking.

"(Sigh) Lets do it" said Owen hesitating.

"Have half the fighter fleet provide cover fire for us in the rear" ordered Owen.

"Yes Si…" the clone Captain stopped in mid-speech.

Thousands of Separatists fighters of every make and creed came like a wave out of the Commerce Guild capital ships. "You know what to do" stated Owen shooting forward.

The fighting was furious as Republic and CIS fighters filled the sky, frenzied laser fire engulfed the area as both fleets hammered each other back and forth. Heavy fire from the ships gun towers started knocking fighters out of the air all around Owen. "Keep us covered!" shouted Owen into his headpiece.

"Were doing our…(static)…best…(static)…Sir the Separatists…(static)…fighters are ripping…… (static)…us to…(static)…shreds" replied the clone pilot being hammered over the comm.

Owen continued to dodge the gun towers heavy fire as he talked. "What's your status?" he asked.

"Taking…(static)…heavy fire…don't…(static)…know if…(static)…we…(static)…AHHHHH!" cried the clone pilot over the comm.

The clone pilot's fighter had been destroyed and the position from the rear was being overrun as Owen neared the front of the city wide ship. Owen did all he could to protect the v-wings in the fighter formation so they could drop their heavy payload on the shield generator, he shot any enemy fighter who got close down. But as they neared the front of the capital ship they passed over the heavy gun towers, the intense fire from them blew a few v-wings out of the air. Owen couldn't do anything about it as it would be suicide to engage the heavy gun towers head on, ships continued to fall from the fighter formation as they pushed towards the shield generator. A heavy gun tower right in front of the generator then opened up on Owens ARC-170 frying a few systems but the deflector shields absorbed most of the damage, he launched several proton torpedoes into the gun tower destroying it. "V-wings you have a clear run, hit that generator with everything you got" ordered Owen.

In an orgy of fire the front of the ship was hammered by every v-wing but unbelievably no damage was done, Owen couldn't believe it. "Let's try it one more time" said Owen coming back around.

Despite losing almost every fighter in the formation from the heavy gun towers they dived head first right towards the generator throwing everything they had left at it but still no damage was done. "For force sakes" said Owen under his breath.

"It's their shields General, its covering the generator itself, there's no way to get to it" stated the clone Captain.

With no way to knock out the ships shields it didn't look good for Owen and the 501st. If things weren't bad enough Owen looked to his left and saw that the rear fighters covering them had been overrun. "Sir we can't cover you any more, the Separatists have broken through, were heading back to the main fleet to protect the capital ships" informed the clone pilot.

Republic fighters continued to be blown out of the sky, the battle was at a critical juncture and as their leader Owen Sun had to decide what to do next. "General what are your orders?" asked the clone Captain.

There was a long standing pause.

Owen almost didn't know what to do, he remembered the feeling he had before hand. Was he right, would this truly be the end of him, his thoughts got grimmer and grimmer as he watched countless clone pilots lose their lives their fighters blown to space dust. _"No…no, I will not give up, we will find a way" he thought._

"General?" asked the clone pilot Captain again.

"I said we'd fight to the end and I wasn't lying, split off from the fighter formation…we'll find a way to win this battle yet" stated Owen.

But despite Owens inspirational words the seemingly indestructible Commerce Guild capital ships continued to advance towards the main fleet, it was only a matter of time now. Owen searched through the force for any kind of guidance on what to do next.

Suddenly an idea came to him, it was an extremely risky and definitely crazy one but it was all he had.

Owen opened up a channel and contacted the capital ships bridge. "Get me Commander Appo" he commanded.

Appo immediately reported to the ships bridge. "Yes General Sun, what is it?" he asked.

"How are your men feeling Commander?" asked Owen.

"Their getting restless with those giant ships headed towards us, I just wish there was something we could do" Appo answered.

"Well it's your lucky day Commander because all our hopes on winning this battle now depend on you and your men" stated Owen.

"Sir?" questioned Appo.

"As you can see the fighter fleet has been crippled, there's no way we can finish this fight" informed Owen.

"I need you and your men to infiltrate those ships and find a way to destroy them from the inside" explained Owen.

"I…uh…of coarse General Sun, whatever you wish" replied Appo.

The clone pilot Captain then cut in on the comm. "General, how do you expect to get past their shields, they cover the only way into the ship" wondered the clone Captain.

"I'm going to bring the capital ships up and have them unload on their hanger all at once, even their shields can't take that much punishment" explained Owen.

"Do you really think it will work?" asked the clone pilot Captain.

"It may just knock them out for a few seconds but that's all we'll need" replied Owen.

"But to expose the main fleet…" stated the clone Captain.

"It's a risk Captain, but it's a risk were all going to have to take, if not we'll all be destroyed for sure" replied Owen.

"Commander, get your men into the gunships and have all three capital ships standing by ready to fire" ordered Owen.

"Yes Sir" replied Commander Appo.

In a matter of minutes even with the chaotic battle ragging around them everything was set and ready as all three capital ships were ready to fire and the LAAT's were about to depart.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the bridge of the Commerce Guild capital ships.**

"Were nearly in position Captain" reported the Sergeant battle droid.

"Good, when your ready fire at will" replied the Gossam Captain.

The Gossam Captain smiled as he saw the Republic fleet in disarray and the glorifying victory he would have as he pictured destroying a large chuck of the Grand Army of the Republic, this would certainly give the Separatists a decided advantage in the Clone War.

Suddenly the bridges comm. came alive as the other Gossam Captain in the opposite ship had contacted him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Can't you see it, out of their hangers…look" pointed out the other Gossam Captain.

He then took notice of them. "So what, more fighters, our ships will bat them out of the air"

"Their not fighters, their gunships" stated the other Gossam Captain.

"What…gunships, that doesn't make any sense" replied the Gossam Captain.

"Gunships are only for ground units, they must be planning an attack on us" implied the other Gossam Captain.

"But our shields are up, there's no way they could get inside, why would they send their ground units to the slaughter like this?" questioned the Gossam Captain.

Suddenly the Gossam Captains ship shook from a heavy blast. "What was that?" he asked.

"It's your ship, I can see it from here, they've breached your ships hanger!" replied the other Gossam Captain frantically.

"What!" he yelled in a rage.

* * *

**Back outside the colossal Commerce Guild capital ships.**

Owen, the clone pilot Captain, and the bulk of what was left of the fighter fleet provided cover for Commander Appo and his men as they made their way towards the first capital ship. "Good luck Commander" said Owen as the gunships began to descend into the hanger.

"Thank you Sir, we won't let you down" replied Appo.

Through intense resistance Commander Appo led his men throughout the ship destroying thousands of droids, while they fought their way through Appo ordered his clone engineers to place proton cores in key spots throughout the giant Commerce Guild capital ship. Only one remained as they now needed to fight their way to the bridge.

Outside the ship Owen did the best he could to lead what was left of the fighter fleet but the enemy fighters vastly outnumbered their own. Suddenly what Owen feared worse began to happen, the second Commerce Guild capital ship that wasn't under attack started to fire at the fleet with its main gun, if that wasn't bad enough out of the ships hanger came hundreds of CIS strike bombers. "All fighters take out those bombers, do whatever you have to but protect our capital ships" ordered Owen.

"Commander Appo, what's your status?" asked Owen transmitting to Appo's communicator.

"All proton cores are almost in place, we just have to set one more on their bridge…that should destroy the ship" reported Appo.

"Were fighting our way through some heavy droid resistance but we should arrive at their bridge soon" added Appo.

"Keep me posted" replied Owen switching off the comm.

The sleek and deadly CIS strike bombers continued to pound the Republic capital ship focusing all their fire on one ship at a time, Owen and the clone pilot Captain led the fighter fleet against the strike bombers shooting several down but their were so many of them it made it impossible to protect the capital ship. With the continued hammering by the strike bombers and the Commerce Guild capital ship firing its main gun the Republic capital ships shields began to fail, massive explosions began to take place all over the ship as the unending fire had now pierced the ships shields. A large chunk of the capital ship then blew right off engulfing the ship in flames, it began to fall from orbit now exploding all over from the inside, Owen had no choice but to evacuate. "All hands on the capital ship evacuate now" he ordered.

Some escape pods made it out but most were shot out of the sky by enemy fighters, after minutes finally the inevitable happened…the ship exploded dealing a huge blow to the invasion force, the Separatists had succeeded in their task but two ships still remained. "All fighters protect the two remaining capital ships with your life, we cannot afford to lose another one" commanded Owen.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the under sieged Commerce Guild capital ship.**

Though heavily outnumbered and through the thickest of fighting Commander Appo had led his men to the bridge, a close quarter suicidal firefight now took place on the capital ships bridge.

The Gossam Captain trembled from the fighting as he never imagined this would happen, his droids through their programming defended the Gossam ship Captain with their very being. But the droids were no match for the battle hardened 501st, Appo tossed a thermal detonator into the bridges control room destroying the final few droids, Commander Appo then waved a few of his men into the room.

The simple blaster pistol trembled in the Gossam Captains hand as he hid underneath one of the control panels. _"I won't _be_ taken alive" he thought._

Suddenly surprising Appo and his men the long necked Gossam Captain sprang up from behind the panel and with the only thing he had to defend himself fired several inaccurate shots totally missing them. Appo and his men brought up their blaster rifles and laid a few shots into the Gossam Captain killing him, his corpse smoldered as Appo and his men had taken the Commerce Guild capital ship.

After his engineers placed the final proton core Commander Appo then gave the order to evacuate, as he ran with his men through the city wide ship he contacted Owen. "General Sun we've placed the final proton core and are about to evacuate" he relayed.

"Excellent work Commander, get your men out of there and destroy that ship" replied Owen into his headpiece.

Appo did just that as the LAAT's left the Commerce Guild capital ship under heavy fire, in the gunship Appo watched as the behemoth of a ship became smaller and smaller traveling back to the main fleet. "General Sun, do I have permission to detonate?" asked Commander Appo.

"Yes, destroy that ship" confirmed Owen blasting one of the remaining enemy bombers out of the sky.

In a maze of truly massive explosions the Commerce Guild capital ship began to break apart as an inferno erupted across its surface, finally in a blinding blast the city wide capital ship blew up into several huge pieces rupturing space around them.

In his fighter the clone pilot Captain cocked his fist in the air. "Alright we did it!" he stated overjoyed.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves clones we still have one more to destroy" reminded Owen.

Appo then took notice of one of their capital ships missing. "General where's the other capital ship?" he wondered.

"It's been destroyed Commander…it was bombarded with heavy fire by their capital ship and bombers, there was nothing we could do" explained Owen.

"Did any make it out?" asked Appo with concern in his voice.

"A few escape pods but nothing else…most pods were destroyed by the enemy fighters, the rest fell into the planets atmosphere" informed Owen.

There was nothing but silence over the comm. as Appo grieved for his fallen men. "I'm sorry Appo…I know how much you care for your men" said Owen.

"Let's avenge them by destroying that second ship" stated Owen.

"Right" replied Appo reasserting himself.

The gunships turned back around and headed for the second Commerce Guild capital ship, they would use the same plan as before with this ship. After the Republic capital ships knocked out the ships hanger shields Appo took his men in for a second attack on their capital ships.

While Commander Appo made progress inside the city wide capital ship Owen and the fighter fleet took out the remaining strike bombers that were harassing the main fleet, they then turned their attention to the Separatists fighter fleet. In huge dogfights both fighter fleets engaged one another, with Jedi Knight Owen Sun leading the charge the Republic fighter fleet knocked enemy fighter after enemy fight out of the space battle until only a handful remained.

The tide of the battle had definitely turned as Appo reported in. "General, just a few more proton cores and we'll be out of here" he informed.

Owen knew then as their leader what he had to do.

"Captain, I'm taking red squadron with me, were going to hit the planet and attack Castell City" informed Owen.

"Are you sure that's wise Sir?" questioned the clone pilot Captain.

"With the space battle still going on they won't expect an attack so soon, we'll divide their forces and confuse them" explained Owen.

"Whatever you want General we'll stay up here and make sure Commander Appo and his men are safe for the ground campaign" replied the clone Captain.

"As soon as that ship is destroyed I want you and what's left of the fighter fleet to catch up with me and red squadron, I have a feeling we'll need all the help we can get once they rally their forces" stated Owen.

"You got it Sir, good luck and May the Force be with you" replied the clone Captain.

Owen broke off from the space battle and took red squadron with him, as they descended towards the golden planet Owen had a disturbing feeling that after the pure hell they fought through to get here the Battle of Castell may have only just begun…


	35. Chapter 34: Battle of Castell Pt II

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 34: Battle of Castell Pt. II**

Tearing through the atmosphere in his ARC-170 Owen led the way as red squadron had nearly arrived at Castell City, thinking the space battle had consumed all of the Republics resources the Commerce Guild had no clue that their lush city was about to be invaded. Breaking through the last bit of cloud cover Owen was astonished and mesmerized by the immense city below. Castell's sun gleamed brightly off the entire city making it look almost golden, it was truly a sight to behold as Owen contemplated what they were about to do. _"It's a shame it has to be destroyed" thought Owen._

Watching the sun beam off the buildings it reminded him of what few memories he still had of his homeworld 'Solar'. _"This seems so familiar" he thought._

"Sir, do you wish for us to engage now?" interrupted the clone pilot.

Shaking off the comparison and refocusing himself Owen quickly responded. "Not yet pilot, I'm still scouting the city, you hang back with the rest and I'll let you know"

Completing his scan Owen took his ship back up high and looked over the readings of the city's layout. _"Master Fisto was right, their defenses aren't as bad as I'd thought they'd be" he thought._

**BOOM! **

A sudden blast interrupted Owens thoughts as a round from one of the heavy gun emplacements had exploded right next to his wing. "Blast, they must have spotted me" said Owen to himself.

"Okay red squadron I'm sending you the city's targets, you know what to do" said Owen over the comm.

Diving their fighters towards the seemingly golden city red squadron followed their Jedi General in.

Making his first pass over one of the gun emplacements Owen fired two proton torpedoes into it, the rest of red squadron followed in turn but still the heavily armored gun hadn't been destroyed. "This could take some time red squadron, be patient and keep nailing it with your fighter's heavy weapons" relayed Owen.

Coming back around all of red squadron including Owen concentrated their strikes and rained heavy fire onto the gun emplacement finally destroying the huge weapon.

Suddenly rising out of the city the rest of the heavy gun emplacements became visible. _"Oh great" thought Owen glaring at their massive barrels._

In a deafening blast the heavy gun emplacements opened up destroying four fighters with a single round from their heavy barrels. "Fighters, break formation!" ordered Owen.

As they broke formation another three fighters were obliterated by the continued fire of the gun emplacements, Owen glanced at his radar. "Take the second gun on the left it's the least defended, make sure to strike it on different angles" ordered Owen.

Through the maze of heavy fire red squadron came in from all angles and eventually the gun emplacement was destroyed, bringing his ship back around Owen surveyed his radar once again. "Alright, now the third gun on the right" relayed Owen.

One of the clone pilots got a little over anxious and plunged toward the wrong gun. "No, that's the wrong gun, pull out of there!" shouted Owen into his headpiece.

It was too late the clone pilot's fighter was bombarded by heavy fire and was completely destroyed, Owen furrowed his blond eyebrows in disgust. "The gun atop the tallest building red squadron…follow my orders to the letter or you'll end up just like that" he cautioned.

Enveloping all their fire onto the single gun emplacement red squadron quickly made their pass and got out of there fearing the continued fire of the other heavy gun emplacements below, Owen followed up behind them finishing off the emplacement with three well placed torpedoes to its center, the gun emplacement slowly exploded and fell from the tall building and into the city below.

Expectedly the heavy turrets began to open fire reinforcing the gun emplacements, dipping and turning his fighter Owen received a few shots from the rapidly activated turret, his deflector shields took the brunt of it however. In a flurry of unexpected fire eight Republic fighters were shot out of the sky by the fast moving heavy turrets, Owen quickly got himself out of there. "We'll have to take them out" stated Owen over the comm.

"But Sir we don't have enough fighters for this and what about the gun emplacements?" questioned a clone pilot.

"Were going to have to take our chances, until your Captain gets back from the space battle with the rest of the fighter fleet we'll have to hold out" replied Owen over the comm. to all his pilots.

"Too bad we don't have any v-wings" commented the clone pilot.

"Yeah, we could use their firepower" replied another clone pilot.

"Cut the chatter we have a job to do, remember if we don't destroy their defenses in time we'll be overwhelmed and done for" interrupted Owen.

While flying high above the city away from the murderous fire red squadron needed a new plan. "So what's the plan General?" asked a clone pilot.

"Half the squadron will engage head on…" Owen was suddenly interrupted.

"Head on, forgive me General but that's suicide" interrupted the clone pilot.

"You didn't let me finish pilot, while you engage head on I'll take the other half of red squadron and hit them from the rear, while we do this it should confuse them giving you enough time to wipe them out on your flyby" relayed Owen.

"Sounds good…I guess" replied a clone pilot.

"Those guns and turrets are nestled in tightly down there, make sure you don't crash into anything or one another, and the turrets are thinly armored a single blast with your fighters heavy weapons should destroy it" relayed Owen.

"Questions?" asked Owen.

There was silence over the comm.

"Good, let's get it done" ordered Owen breaking off from half the squadron.

The city's heavy turret and gun emplacements opened up again as red squadron reengaged, with the other half of the squadron with him Owen sweep in from behind. "Alright red squadron, let em have it" ordered Owen.

Fire consumed the area below as Owen along with red squadron threw everything they had at the turrets and gun emplacements, as the heavy debris settled every turret protecting the emplacements had been destroyed and only three gun emplacements were left standing. Being in close quarters swooping in between the tight buildings the remaining heavy gun emplacements had the advantage as they rained heavy fire into Owens half of red squadron knocking each one out of the air one by one. "Red squadron we could use some help!" pleaded Owen as he dodged the heavy fire and explosions around him.

With the ARC-170's leading the way the other half of red squadron launched several torpedoes into the three remaining gun emplacements. As the emplacements were destroyed one of the guns got off one last round sending it directly into one of the few fighters still left in Owens half of red squadron, the shot hit home and the clone pilot struggled frantically to keep his fighter steady as it whizzed throughout the tight corridors of the city with a long smoke trail behind it. "I can't keep her steady!" pleaded the clone pilot.

"Pilot eject!" screamed Owen into the comm.

"Ahhh…I can't…ughhh" cried the clone pilot nearly breaking his arms trying to keep his fighter steady.

"Pilot pull out of there your going to crash into one of your own fighters!" cried Owen.

Putting his hands in front of his face the clone pilot cried out in horror as he collided into the other fighter obliterating them both, Owen climbed out of the narrow corridors of Castell City with his fighter and rejoined what was left of red squadron. "You alright Sir?" asked the clone pilot as Owen rejoined the squadron.

"Yes pilot I'm fine, but I can't say as much for them" replied Owen with emotion in his tone.

Owen didn't want this, he was a skilled General no doubt and knew how to lead but deep down inside him he hated seeing anyone die, including clones. All he wanted to do was teach but the demands of war needed him, to Owen it wasn't a matter of choice anymore it was a matter of necessity, the Republic and Jedi needed him so he was here. "General, you okay?" questioned a clone pilot hearing nothing but silence over the comm.

Reasserting himself in the moment Owen responded. "Have all the heavy turret and gun emplacements been destroyed?" he asked.

"In this part of the city Sir, but according to the scans we've just destroyed their main line of defense" replied the clone pilot.

Owen then opened a channel. "Captain, how are you fairing in orbit?" he asked.

"Pretty well General, Commander Appo and his men are about to break their way onto the bridge of the Commerce Guild capital ship but the Separatists are putting up quite a bit of resistance" informed the clone pilot Captain.

"What remains of the CIS fighter fleet is being mopped up by our own fighters now" added the clone Captain.

"How's it going on your end?" asked the clone Captain.

"We've destroyed over half of their heavy turrets and gun emplacements, were sticking to the plan and going to try and find those generators and destroy them next" relayed Owen.

"Their defenses weren't as bad as I'd thought they'd be" added Owen.

"Sounds great Sir, we'll be along shortly to join you" replied the clone pilot Captain.

"Alright, General Owen Sun out" he stated flicking off the comm.

Owen and the six pilots he had left in red squadron headed for the high concentration of energy on the west side of the city, it was the best lead Owen had at finding the generators.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the west side of Castell City. **

A standard module CIS battle droid surveyed the smoking ruins in the distance through the optic binoculars from red squadron's first strike earlier, the Sergeant battle droid then approached from behind. "Status?" asked the mechanical voice of the droid Sergeant.

"Hostiles have attacked the city's main line of defense" replied the battle droid.

"Broken through from the space battle?" questioned the battle droid.

"Yes, Republic fighters" replied the Sergeant battle droid.

"Do you wish to see for yourself?" offered the battle droid.

"Roger, roger" replied the Sergeant battle droid taking the optics.

While peering through the optics the two droids talked atop the droid outpost. "Should we report back to command?" questioned the battle droid.

"No, we have our orders, protect the generators from being des…" the Sergeant battle droid stopped in mid speech.

"Wait…I see something" stated the Sergeant battle droid peering through the optics.

The Sergeant battle droid quickly zoomed in on the approaching figures. "Hostiles…get word back to command that enemy fighters are attacking the factory genera…" the Sergeant and the other battle droid were engulfed in plasma as red squadron had opened up with their laser cannons destroying the droid outpost.

"According to scans there appears to be eight generators all heavily defended by more gun emplacements" reported the clone pilot.

"We'll split off into two groups, that should make it harder for those heavy gun emplacements to shoot us down" replied Owen.

As they approached the first generator the gun emplacement protecting it opened fire. "Okay, break off!" shouted Owen turning his fighter as the round from the emplacement flew passed him.

With just six fighters left in red squadron they would do this three to a team. _"Their Captain better get here soon" thought Owen._

Dipping and turning his fighter every which way Owen let loose four torpedoes on his flyby destroying the first generator, on the way out his ARC-170 took a light hit from the aftershock of a gun emplacement round. "Ughh, that's one" stated Owen over the comm. to red squadron shaking off the slight hit.

"Make that two General" replied the clone pilot in the other group.

"Don't get too close, remember one shot from those things and your fighters history" cautioned Owen.

Approaching a more heavily defended generator instead of coming in head on Owen flew right by it and unleashed his aft laser cannons on the generator catching the gun emplacements protecting it off guard believing him not a threat. The frantic fire was enough to destroy the generator and bypass the emplacements all together, three down five to go.

Just as Owen prepared for another hit and run strike one of the foolish pilots in his group of red squadron broke formation and attacked a heavily defended generator all by himself. "Pilot what are you doing!" cried Owen into his headpiece.

"Attacking this generator Sir" replied the clone pilot.

"You're breaking formation, get back here now!" yelled Owen in fear of the clone pilot's life.

But just as the clone pilot turned his fighter he was already caught in a pocket of gun emplacements as the heavy weapons fired on his Republic starfighter blowing it into three pieces, Owen watched as the remains of the fighter fell into Castell City. "Stupid" he said to himself obviously referring to the pilots hazardous actions.

With just one fighter left under his command Owen and the other clone pilot manning an ARC-170 streamlined towards the next generator. The four gun emplacements protecting the generator unloaded on them turning the sky to smoke and fire. "Evasive action!" ordered Owen as he spiraled through the fire.

The clone pilot followed in turn as they got past the gun emplacements and launched their proton torpedoes into the well hidden generator destroying it. With all generators now down in the area Owen needed a status report from the other group in red squadron. "Red squadron second group what's your status?" asked Owen.

"Still only one generator Sir, the gun emplacements aren't making this easy and those generators are tucked in well down there" informed the clone pilot.

"We've destroyed all generators in our sector, were on our way to give you a hand" replied Owen.

"That would be much appreciated General, were down to two fighters over here" stated the clone pilot.

"Just sit tight, were on our way" assured Owen.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of the city.**

One of president Shu Mai's aids came into the golden plated throne room of the Commerce Guild presidents building to give her an update on the battle, bowing his head submissively he greeted president Shu Mai. "Your majesty"

"Ah, you have news for me, have those enemy fighters been dealt with?" questioned Shu Mai.

"N…no your majesty, they have not" answered the Gossam president aid.

"What?" questioned President Shu Mai sternly.

"They have destroyed our main line of defense for the city, both the gun emplacements and the turrets have been destroyed, and as we speak they are assaulting the droid factory generators" informed the Gossam president aid.

The frustrated Commerce Guild President leaned back in her throne room chair. "This displeases me" she stated.

"What about the space battle, have our Commerce Guild capital ships wiped them out yet?" she wondered.

The president aid struggled to tell her the truth. "Um…m well that's one of the things I wanted to tell you your majesty, you see we seem to have underestimated the Republics resolve…the…y were quite clever and managed to destroy one of the Commerce Guild capital ships" he informed.

"What about the other one?" asked Shu Mai with a new sense of desperation in her voice.

"Well…it's…ah" suddenly the Gossam president aid was interrupted by a massive shockwave that shook the entire city.

"What was that?" asked the Shu Mai gathering herself from the sudden shockwave.

One of the other president aids brought up on the massive screen the space battle in orbit.

President Shu Mai could hardly believe her eyes, the Commerce Guild capital ship had been destroyed. "Impossible!" she stated as if her eyes had betrayed her watching the burning chunks of debris from the capital ship loom in orbit.

"They will pay for this!" threatened Shu Mai.

"Put what's left of our defenses on maximum alert and deploy all of our CIS forces" ordered Shu Mai.

"And get what's left of our fighter fleet in the air to destroy those Republic fighters attacking the factory generators" demanded Shu Mai.

"Of course your majesty right away" obeyed the Gossam president aid.

"The Republic haven't won this day yet…" stated President Shu Mai.

* * *

**Back to the fighting in the city.**

Owen Sun looked up in his cockpit glaring at what was left of the Commerce Guild capital ship through the blue skies of Castell. "Looks like we got em now Sir" stated a clone pilot interrupting Owens stare into space.

Suddenly out of seemingly nowhere the clone pilot who made the comments fighter erupted in flames as it was bombarded by laser fire from above, hearing the loud wail of sound Owen looked up seeing a mass of Separatists fighters. "Enemy fighters!" cried Owen warning what was left of red squadron.

With the Belbullab-22's leading the way the CIS fighter group consisting of 30 Separatists fighters tracked and shot down the two other remaining fighters in red squadron. Owen was once again all alone having to fend for himself against tremendous odds, twisting and turning his ARC-170 to avoid the heavy concentration of fire Owen used his cunning and amazing piloting skills to outwit the enemy fighter group. Using his aft laser cannons, tricking CIS fighters to crash into one another, causing crossfire's that turned their weapons against each other, Owen was a master in the sky's above Castell City.

But even a Jedi Knight couldn't hold out against such odds for long, Owen knew he was on borrowed time as he maneuvered throughout the city trying to lose the CIS fighter group. Owen then had an idea, watching the heavy gun emplacements below continue their fire he believed he could use their heavy fire to his advantage. Swooping dangerously low Owen lured the fire of the massive gun emplacement rounds, as the enemy fighter group came back around coming straight for him Owen hit his thrusters all the way down surprising the fast moving enemy fighters. With Owens sudden departure the gun emplacements couldn't stop their fire in time and obliterated their own CIS fighters.

Rocketing just a few feet off the city's surface Owen knew there would be more, with the CIS fighter group confused as to Owens location he took his fighter back up into the air and went after another generator. Getting clipped a few times by the outer blast of the heavy gun emplacement fire Owen spotted another generator on his radar, it wouldn't be easy to get at as it was tucked in deep in between several tall buildings. Having another idea Owen launched two torpedoes a piece into the top half's of the tall buildings, the top half's of the buildings broke off and fell onto the generator below burying it in rubble thereby deactivating it. _"Five down three to go" thought Owen._

The tall buildings destruction got the CIS fighter group back on Owens trail as they chased him throughout Castell City. Owen knew he was in a perilous state as two shots rang home making their way through the deflector shields, the laser fire had deactivated his weapons rendering his fighter useless to attack with. _"Oh great, this is all I need" he thought sarcastically._

But just as the enemy fighter group closed in for the kill what remained of the Republic fighter fleet arrived through the atmosphere blowing the pursuing CIS fighters to pieces. The clone pilot Captain then flew right by Owens fighter. "It seems coming to my rescue is becoming a bad habit for you Captain" stated Owen opening up a channel over the comm.

"Just glad we got here in time General" replied the clone Captain.

"Let's take out the rest of those generators Captain" stated Owen.

"Right, we'll give you some cover" replied the clone Captain.

Firing mercilessly into the gun emplacements below the 501st pilots turned the once formidable defense into nothing as Owen blew up yet another generator in the flyby. "I'll leave the rest to you" stated Owen over the comm.

With the clone pilot Captain in the lead the Republic fighter fleet swooped in and destroyed the final two defenseless generators. The entire area was a mess of smoking ruins, blown out buildings, and wide craters as the back of the formidable CIS force had been broken.

Down below underneath the planet the droid factories stopped churning out droids as the city wide factories lost power and went offline.

Owen quickly opened up a channel to the entire Republic fighter fleet. "Alright pilots we've done well so far, let's not let it go to our heads, we still have a ground battle to fight"

Although modest of their achievement in reality Owen and the 501st had done the impossible.

"Captain" said Owen.

"Yes General" answered the clone pilot Captain.

"Get Commander Appo and his men down here as soon as possible" ordered Owen.

"I and the fighter fleet will clear a landing zone inside the city" informed Owen.

"Get moving" ordered Owen.

"Yes Sir" replied the clone pilot Captain.

Getting a fair distance away from the Commerce Guild capital building Owen ordered the Republic fighter fleet to clear a landing zone for the ground forces, and in just minutes in a hail of fire an entire portion of Castell City had been evaporated. "Landing zone clear, bring them in" ordered Owen.

Gunship after gunship entered the atmosphere landing in the flattened out portion of Castell City, in the distance it was certainly a sight for the Separatists as they watched the Republic ground forces pour through the sky and into the city. The mass of clone troopers climbed out of the gunships as the LAAT's dropped off several TX-130 fighter tanks and four massive AT-TE walkers, Commander Appo quickly took control. "Tank group you'll cover our advance, and I want those walkers mounted and ready to fight in five minutes" relayed Appo organizing everything.

The Commerce Guild homeworlds fate and the ultimate outcome of the treacherous battle would now depend on Commander Appo and his men in the ground fighting. "Alright men let's move it out" stated Appo motioning his blaster rifle towards the Commerce Guild capital building.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the city square ahead of the advancing 501st.**

Thousands of droid feet trampled the ground as they got into position to ambush the clone army, assassin droids littered the area in balconies above the square, hidden alcoves in buildings, and on the raised platform across the square, several turrets manned by standard battle droids would also help in the squares defense. Assault droids with their rocket launchers also scattered the area in specific strategic locations for when the Republic came through with their tanks, an entire droid platoon with some super battle tanks also waited in the rear to reinforce them, Owen and the 501st pilot's had destroyed the generators crippling their armies but the Commerce Guild had more than enough active droids to defend the city.

The square would soon become a haven for death and destruction as it was the only way through to the Commerce Guild headquarters and presidents buildings, it was here where thousands of clone troopers would soon lose their lives. "Get into position" ordered the Sergeant battle droid.

"Roger, roger" replied the assassin droid prepping the ambush.

* * *

**Back to the 501st location.**

The square was still a quarter mile away and Appo had to get his men there in one piece, that was where the real ground battle would take place and the victor would decide the battle. Advancing forward Appo spotted a large factory building of some sort, giving the order for all ground forces to stop Appo turned to one of his clone scouts. "Go check it out" he commanded.

The scout quickly ran forward observing nothing unusually, not wanting to take a chance however the clone scout released his probe droid. Guiding it to the door with his control stick the probe droid seemed to find nothing as the scout observed from the screen next to the control stick. Reclaiming the probe droid the clone scout advanced forward to the building sized doors of the factory, suddenly however a loud rumble was heard from inside, the sound had stretched all the way back to Commander Appo as he looked on through the optics. "What was that?" asked Appo speaking into his wrist communicator.

"I'm not sure Sir" replied the clone scout.

"Be careful trooper" cautioned Appo.

The clone scout slowly walked towards the massive doors as the sound got louder and louder, like metal scraping together. Suddenly the doors parted and out stepped an unbelievably massive spider droid that dwarfed the standard model, the clone scout stood there in shock as the spider droids huge beam cannon pointed straight at him. As the clone scout raised his blaster the massive laser vaporized him into nothing, Appo immediately moved his men back to cover. "Tank group, get up here now!" shouted Commander Appo into his wrist communicator.

As the first wave of fighter tanks made their way forward four more massive spider droids came through the factory doors. "Commander look, three more of them!" pointed out the clone trooper taking cover next to Appo.

"Tank group you have a green light to engage" relayed Commander Appo.

The tank group let loose on the unusually large spider droids, as the dust settled from the barrage unbelievably the spider droids emerged from the smoke virtually unharmed. "Minimal damage Sir" reported the clone tank trooper.

"Impossible, we hit it with everything we got" replied the clone tank Lieutenant.

The spider droid in front wasted little time and answered right back almost melting the first tank with its beam cannon, the next three behind it ripped into the tank group tearing the tanks to pieces. "Lieutenant, pull your tanks out of there!" ordered Appo surveying the destruction.

The last three fighter tanks in the first wave attempted to pull out but were destroyed evacuating the area, Commander Appo quickly got on the comm. to the fighter fleet. "Commander Appo calling for assistance, does anyone read?" he relayed.

There was static over the comm. until. "Go ahead Commander" answered Owen Sun.

The Republic fighter fleet were still in a heated battle with what was left of the deployed CIS fighter fleet.

"General Sun we've run into some trouble, four massive spider droids are advancing on our position" informed Appo.

"This seems minor Commander, can't you destroy them with your fighter tanks or your heavy clone troopers?" wondered Owen.

"No, these spider droids are of a different design, I've never seen any so big" explained Commander Appo.

"If you doubt me just take a look out your cockpit window" added Appo.

Owen peered from left to right until finally noticing the massive black spider droids moving slowly through the golden city below. "Unbelievable" he stated under his breath.

"I guess we should expect nothing less from the creators of the spider droid General" chimed in the clone pilot Captain on the comm.

"Okay Commander get yourselves to cover, were coming in" informed Owen breaking off from the fighter fleet.

With all problems fixed and his weapons back online Owen led the first eight pilots in firing their heavy weapons, the second spider droid on the left burst into flames while the others were unharmed, however on the flyby Owen lost two pilots as the remaining spider droids nailed them with their beam cannons.

"Your turn Captain" informed Owen.

Coming in for his run the clone pilot Captain led eight pilots of his own wiping out a second spider droid, dodging the spider droids massive laser on the way out the clone pilot Captain and Owen met back up joining their fighters together. The 14 fighters sweep in destroying two more of the unique spider droids, a few v-wings came back around again dropping their heavy payload blowing up the final spider droid along with a sizable chunk of the area around it. "Nice work clones, now let's get back to the fighter fleet" ordered Owen.

"Your on your own down there Commander, let us know if you need anymore help" relayed Owen traveling back to the fighting across the city.

Appo quickly waved his ground forces forward. "Let's go men…and get those walkers moving"

While advancing Commander Appo ran into scattered resistance from small droid units throughout the city but for the most part didn't encounter much. Appo stopped conferring with his virtual map of Castell City. "Were close, the squares should be just up ahead beyond these buildings" pointed Appo on the map.

"Well we better get movi…" Appo suddenly held up his hand cutting the clone Captain off.

"Wait…did you hear something?" asked Appo.

"What?" questioned the clone Captain.

"Shhhh…there it is again" said Appo quietly.

"Sounds like…blaster fire" hesitated Appo.

"Are you sure Sir?" questioned the clone Captain.

"Hand me that datapad" said Appo.

Looking it over Appo spotted small energy readings nearby. "We should check it out" he stated.

"But Sir our mission is to get to the Commerce Guild structures, this is in the wrong direction" questioned the clone Captain.

Appo pondered on what to do for a moment then issued his orders. "I'll take a small unit and see what's going on, you lead the ground force to these coordinates" indicated Appo on the map.

"Just outside the square" stated the clone Captain.

"Exactly" replied Commander Appo.

Appo quickly rallied a small unit of his finest troops together. "We'll meet you there Commander" stated the clone Captain.

"One thing Lieutenant, if we don't make it back in time go ahead with the assault yourself" informed Appo.

"Sir?" questioned the clone Captain.

"You heard me" stated Commander Appo.

"A…alright Sir if that's what you want" replied an unsure clone Captain.

Appo then grabbed his blaster rifle clicking it's ammo into place. "Alright men, let's saddle up"

As they moved out Commander Appo turned around one last time. "Remember what I said Captain"

The clone Captain nodded to confirm as he watched Appo and the clone troops disappear around a corner.

As they traveled through the city following the energy readings the blaster fire got louder and louder and carbon scoring in the area seemed more frequent, finally coming to a corner they had arrived. Commander Appo quickly pulled out his optics and as he peered through them he could hardly believe his eyes. "What is it Sir?" asked a clone trooper in the squad.

"Clone troopers" stated Appo.

"What, where did they come from?" asked the clone trooper.

"I don't know…how could they of gotten here?" pondered Appo.

Zooming in on their armor Appo spotted the 501st emblem on them. "Their 501st" he stated.

"Their part of the Legion, how is that possible?" questioned the clone trooper.

Spotting several smoking craters with escape pods in them Appo then knew how. "That's how" he stated handing the optic binoculars to the clone trooper.

Each clone trooper in the squad got a good look. "Well, we better give them a hand" stated Appo.

"Yes Sir" replied the entire squad.

Sneaking in closer Appo noticed that the small group of troopers were pinned down getting hammered with heavy blaster fire, as Commander Appo watched the deadly fire being rained on the clone troops he observed the area trying to get an idea of how to attack, but as another member of the 501st became victim of the heavy fire Appo threw any strategic plans he had out the window. "Attack!" he yelled.

Coming in from behind the attacking droids Appo and his squad made short work of the first five battle droids, almost immediately the group of super battle droids turned their attention to Appo and his squad opening fire on them. As they exchanged blaster fire back and forth Appo and his squad took cover behind what was left of a buildings wall, Appo stopped with his back to the wall and reloaded his weapon as one of his troopers took a blaster shot right in the head. "Blasted droids" cursed Commander Appo.

Getting out a thermal detonator Appo whipped it over the wall towards the super battle droids position, it instantly blew the bulky droids apart. As the firing stopped Appo and his squad came out from cover and into the open, turning his head suddenly Commander Appo heard loud rumblings coming towards them, from around the corner came two droidekas rolling in. "Take cover!" cried Appo.

Appo's squad did just that getting back behind cover but he himself opened fire and destroyed the first droideka as it rose up, he quickly rolled out of the way as the other droidekas shield emitter activated. Appo took a hit in the arm as he got behind a destroyed pillar for cover. "Ahhhh" he moaned in pain as the plasma had burnt through his armor.

As the droideka slowly walked toward a wounded Commander Appo surprisingly from the small group of stranded clone troopers a rocket came flying from their position incinerating the droideka. Appo and his men once again got out from behind cover and into the open. "You alright Sir?" asked a clone trooper in the squad.

"I'll live" replied Appo as his pain was suddenly interrupted.

"501st, were coming out!" informed a clone in the small group of troopers.

The beleaguered troops came out from behind their cover looking like they had fought off an entire droid army. "Commander Appo" stated the Sergeant clone trooper noticing his Commanders armor and stripes.

Appo nodded in response. "You guys alright?" he asked.

"Banged up, but we'll live" responded the clone Sergeant.

"I take it you guys escaped from the destroyed capital ship in time" implied Appo.

"Yeah, barely made it here in one piece with their fighters shooting most of the pods down" replied the clone Sergeant.

"Are there any others?" questioned Commander Appo.

"There was until we came under fire from those droid patrols, they've been chasing us for hours, most of us didn't make it" informed the clone Sergeant.

"Just nine of us left now, and it won't be long until more droid patrols come looking for us" added the clone Sergeant.

"Not anymore, your coming with us to take the city square" replied Appo.

"So it's true then what we saw in space, their fleet has been destroyed and we've invaded the city" implied the clone Sergeant.

"Yes, come now we must get mov…" Commander Appo stopped in mid speech as a clone trooper standing right next to him had been shot dead.

Rolling to cover Appo heart raced as he knew the assassin droid had just missed him and hit the clone trooper getting in the way beside him, he knew their programming, go for the highest ranking officer first. The clone Sergeant got behind cover with him. "Make that eight" he said referring to how many troops he had left now.

"It's a droid assassin, probably alone, they tend not to travel in packs" replied Appo.

"We'll have to draw his fire then have our own sharpshooter take him out" said the clone Sergeant referring to the clone sharpshooter in his outfit.

"Sounds good, let me know when your ready" replied Appo.

The clone Sergeant relayed his orders to what was left of his outfit, including the clone sharpshooter.

"NOW!" cried the clone Sergeant.

The single brave clone trooper made a run for it drawing the assassin droids fire, raising his high powered sniper rifle over cover the clone sharpshooter quickly zoomed in and had his shot, in a sudden thud the single shot connected and the droid fell off the balcony up high shattering on the ground below. "Nice work, we better get going now" stated Appo as the clones rejoined with one another.

"Wait Commander, we must do something else first, while we were fighting our way through the city we discovered a hidden underground bunker, before we could destroy it we were overrun and had to pull back" informed the clone Sergeant.

"It has no importance now, we must stick to the plan" stated Appo.

"But it does Sir, there could be hundreds even thousands of droids in there waiting to be deployed, you said we have to take the square well where it's positioned we could be flanked and if we don't destroy it now the Commerce Guild could deploy them at a crucial moment in the battle" explained the clone Sergeant.

"It could save hundreds of our men Sir, maybe more" he added.

Commander Appo took a long time evaluating the threat, even if they did take the square what if these droids are deployed afterwards to flank them from behind, or in the battle itself they could easily surround the 501st obliterating them. The possible critical problem could be averted here and now, Appo had made his choice. "Alright, we'll do it but we have to be quick, if we don't get back in time they'll attack without us" he informed.

"Lead the way Sergeant" ordered Appo.

* * *

**Meanwhile close to the square the clone Captain prepares the 501st for the attack.**

The clone Lieutenants arrived giving their final report on the clone forces. "All forces are ready Sir" informed the highest ranked Lieutenant.

"Thank you Lieutenant but were still waiting on Commander Appo" replied the new temporary Commander of all 501st forces.

"Forgive me Sir but the men are getting restless…we can't wait on Commander Appo for too long, it's only a matter of time until they spot us here" stated the blue striped clone Lieutenant.

"I know Lieutenant…we'll give Commander Appo some more time, at the very least we owe him that much" replied the clone Captain.

"Yes Sir" saluted the clone Lieutenant.

The clone Captain continued to eye his timer. _"Come on Commander, I'm not ready to lead these men…but I can't wait forever…" he thought becoming increasingly more nervous by the second._

* * *

**Back to Commander Appo's position a few clicks away. **

After traversing through the city for several minutes they had arrived at the droid bunker, noticing the manned turret protecting it in the distance Appo quickly got them all behind cover. "There it is Sir" pointed out the clone Sergeant.

"Yeah, I see it, too bad that turrets in our way" replied Commander Appo.

Surveying the immediate area through the optics Appo quickly devised a plan. "This is what were going to do…Sergeant you and your outfit will flank around these buildings through that back alley until you're behind that turret" he started out.

Appo then turned to the only clone sharpshooter they had. "You're going to get up high on that building across from the bunker so you'll have a good shot at that droid manning the turret" he relayed.

"Once the sharpshooter takes out the droid you'll hit them with all the thermal detonators you got, that should destroy the turret and the droids guarding the bunker, we'll then run down the street and attempt to hook back up together, the clone sharpshooter will provide cover" continued Appo.

"We'll have to find a way to seal that door shut once we get control of the area…do we have any rounds left for the rocket launcher?" asked Appo.

"No, we used the last one to destroy that droideka" informed the clone Sergeant.

Commander Appo then turned to the clone engineer. "Do you have any charges left?" he asked.

"Yes Commander, enough to surely destroy that entranceway into the bunker" replied the clone engineer.

"That's what we'll do then, the blast should keep them buried trapping them all underground" finished Appo.

"What about the door Commander?" questioned the clone Sergeant.

"We'll find a way to get it down, I'll blast the controls if I have to" replied Appo.

Appo took one last look around the corner. "Alright let's do it…go" he ordered as the Sergeant and his men took off down the alleyway.

Waiting for the right moment Appo motioned his hand for the clone sharpshooter to get in position, he did just that ascending to the small building top. "We're in position Sir" reported the clone Sergeant.

"Wait for the shot Sergeant" replied Appo.

"When you get a clear shot, take it" ordered Appo to the clone sharpshooter.

The clone sharpshooter slowly creep in on his belly and lined up his shot through his sniper rifles scope, with the end of his rifle jutting out from the small building one of the battle droids down below spotted this irregularity. "Up there…fire" spotted the battle droid.

The clone Sharpshooter quickly took his shot knocking out the droid on the turret, then from the right behind the droids several red thermal detonators came flying towards them and in a blinding flash of light the turret along with all the droids had been destroyed. "Nice work clones, now move in" ordered Appo.

As they rejoined with one another Appo quickly gave his orders. "Engineer, get explosives on that bunker"

As the clone engineer went to work on the bunker Commander Appo blasted the controls to the bunkers entranceway sealing the large door. "Make it quick clone, we don't have much time" cautioned Appo.

"Almost there Sir" replied the clone engineer going as fast as he could.

Suddenly the bunkers entranceway slid open revealing a whole company of droids, they wasted little time opening up on Appo and the clone troopers. As the merciless blaster fire swung back and forth a few clones became casualties but the fierce resolve of Appo's men held the much larger force back. Catching them off guard a thermal detonator flew out from the dark bunker below and right to the feet of the clone Sergeant. "Live detonator!" cried Appo trying to warn them.

The explosive blast of the thermal detonator engulfed the clone Sergeant blowing him back into a building wall. As two droidekas became visible rising up and activating their shields Appo became increasingly impatient. "Let's go engineer" he pleaded.

"Got it Sir" replied the clone engineer.

Appo quickly pulled the troopers out and gave the order for the engineer to detonate, in a loud eruption the three charges exploded caving in the droid bunker. As the dust and debris from the blast settled Appo sighed in relief that they were still alive. "That outta hold them Sir" stated the clone engineer.

"Good work everyone" replied Commander Appo ready to move out again.

But then Appo remembered what happened to the clone Sergeant, running over he spotted the Sergeants body. Turning his body over Appo cringed at the result, half of the Sergeants armor and helmet was unaffected but the other half was charred and black melting away his armor and helmet. As one of the clone troopers in the Sergeants outfit saw the charred flesh on what was left of him he felt saddened for his loss. "If it wasn't for him we surely would have died" stated the clone trooper.

All of the troopers now gathered around the body. "He would of wanted us to move on, we'll avenge his death on the battlefield" stated Appo.

"Let's move it out" issued Commander Appo as they left the clone Sergeants body behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile back close to the square the 501st forces grow more impatient.**

"It's time Captain, you must make a decision" stated the clone Lieutenant.

"_I've delayed too long, I must do this now" the clone Captain thought._

"Alright, give the orders to all 501st forces, we will wait no longer, were going to take the square now" issued the clone Captain.

"Yes Sir" saluted the clone Lieutenant eagerly anticipating this moment.

High above in their fighters the Republic fighter fleet eyed the gathering 501st ground forces down below. "Looks like their starting the assault General" relayed the clone pilot Captain.

Owen was taken aback by this as he couldn't feel Commander Appo amongst his men.

* * *

**Back to Commander Appo's location.**

While Appo and his clone unit traversed back through the city to the 501st ground forces the clone Captain attempted to try and contact him but as Appo activated his wrist communicator revealing the small holovid there was nothing but static. "Co…(static)…mmander Appo…(static)…I have no…(static)…choice but to…(static)…go ahead…(static)…with the assault…(static)…on the…(static)…square" informed the clone Captain via the struggling holovid.

The holovid then faded out as the signal had been lost. "Must be out of range" said Appo.

"Sounds like their beginning the attack Sir" implied a clone trooper.

"Right, we better get ba…" Appo stopped in mid speech.

"Oh great" he stated.

"What is it Sir?" asked the clone trooper.

Appo pulled out the optics. "Heavy gun emplacement" motioned Appo.

"We could go around it Sir" suggested a clone trooper.

"No we can't" replied Appo.

"Why not Sir?" questioned the clone trooper.

"Because they've already spotted us" informed Appo noticing the gun emplacement start to turn towards them.

"Get down!" cried Appo jumping towards his men to try and protect them.

**BOOM! the massive gun emplacement round blew a sizable chunk out of the area. **

As the ringing in his ears stopped and the debris settled Commander Appo crawled back over to his squad. "(Cough), (cough)" coughed Appo as dust lingered in the air.

"What now Sir?" asked the clone sharpshooter.

Not responding Appo flipped open his wrist communicator, as sparks flew from it he knew it was shot. "Blast it" cursed Appo.

"We'll have to take it out ourselves" he stated.

"But Sir…" Appo cut him off.

"Don't argue with me trooper just grab your weapon and follow me" interrupted Appo.

Commander Appo then rose up and charged through the open area towards the heavy gun emplacement, the rounds from the gun kept firing as they advanced ignoring the annihilation of the entire area. Getting within shooting range the fearless troopers of the 501st opened fire as they continued to run towards the gun, Appo blasted three battle droids off the gun emplacement and the clone sharpshooter took care of the rest. Stopping Appo tossed a thermal detonator towards the gun destroying two super battle droids under cover. "Place a charge here clone" instructed Appo to the clone engineer.

The gun emplacement tried maneuvering to shoot them but Appo and his squad were too close to the gun for it to fire. As the clone engineer finished with his charge Commander Appo pulled his squad out and detonated the charge from a safe distance destroying the heavy gun emplacement. "Okay, let's go" signaled Appo as they ran past the burning gun emplacement.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the city square. **

Nerves were shot, hearts were pounding, and fingers trembled as the 501st prepared for battle, the reputation of the fiercest, most determined clone troopers was on the line. The Grand Army of the Republic had sent their best and now they needed the best for the taking of the square would determine just who would win the Battle of Castell, the 501st would either seize the planet or be destroyed, there was no middle ground, and they knew that a victory here could very well shift the Clone Wars in the Galactic Republics favor.

The clone Captain had assembled all their forces so they would do this in waves, the troopers on the ground, then the armor would move in to support them. The eyes of thousands of 501st troops looked on at the clone Captain atop a fighter tank, statistically he knew that one out of every three troopers would die here today. The clone Captain simply nodded than with a wave of his hand gave the order to advance.

As the clone scouts ahead of the ground force spotted the large fountain in the center of the square they knew they had arrived. Using strictly hand signals the clone scouts moved up from cover to cover, they were shocked to see no droid activity in the square at all but they knew they were out there, waiting for them. It looked clear so the scouts gave the signal to start moving troops up, as hundreds of clone troopers entered the square it was eerily calm.

All across the square the hidden assassin droids waited for the right moment knowing that the first shot would trigger the battle. The leading clone trooper was given the signal by his sergeant to advance and as he stepped over a precise area the fight for the city square had begun.

Instantly 16 clone troopers were dropped by the well hidden assassin droids, then the squares manned turrets opened fire tearing into the surprised first wave of troops. The few that were still alive dove behind what very little cover there was in the wide open square, the clone Captain then gave the order for the second wave to move in. But in just minutes the murderous fire from the perfectly positioned turrets had claimed almost every trooper in the second wave, and what the turrets didn't kill the assassin droids did. As the third, fourth, and fifth waves were dealt with clone bodies began to pile up in the square, what few troopers remained from each wave formulated a minor resistance behind cover, but with perfect shots on every angle the assassin droids made short work of most of them. With the turrets pinning them down behind cover there was little choice but to order the rest in, the clone Sergeant pointed his blaster rifle towards the square. "Attack!" he yelled.

Fearlessly the rest of the 501st charged the square, from above in his ARC-170 Owen over a large stretch could see a mass of white armored clone troopers enter the square. But for the assassin droids and turrets above it was like sending Banthas to the slaughter, the turrets red laser fire cut through the troops like they weren't even there. Hundreds upon hundreds of troopers became casualties in just minutes but they did make a little progress as the turrets and assassin droids couldn't kill them all, a small group had gotten farther than any ahead of the more deadlier areas of fire in the square, but they were soon pinned down by fire from above. Watching the slaughter through the optics in the distance the clone Captain had to reinforce them now before his forces were critically diminished. "Okay tank group, move on in" he motioned.

* * *

From the safety of a large building above the square the droid Commander noticed the advancing enemy fighter tank's, lowering the optics from his red droid eyes he turned to give the order. "Activate the mines" he commanded. 

"Roger, roger" replied the obedient battle droid.

* * *

As the fighter tank group came into the square suddenly the anti-tank mines activated destroying the advancing fighter tanks. "Blasted Separatists" cured the clone Captain. 

Things were going from bad to worse as the highest ranked clone Lieutenant reported on their progress. "Sir we've made little to no progress, the square is too heavily defended we just can't break through" he informed.

"How many troops do we have left?" asked the clone Captain.

"Just over a hundred, we can't seem to locate the assassin droids and the turrets are too heavily fortified" answered the clone Lieutenant.

"Most of our squads are pinned down behind cover, if they even attempt to move they'll be killed, we need to be reinforced" added the clone Lieutenant.

"No, I won't send any more of our troopers to their death, I will inform General Sun that the city square cannot be taken" replied the clone Captain.

"Sir?" questioned the clone Lieutenant.

"This battle cannot be won, I am ordering a retreat" stated the clone Captain.

Suddenly approaching from behind. "Cancel that order Captain"

Commander Appo had finally made it back with his clone unit and a few extras. Co…Commander" said the clone Captain in shock.

"When you didn't respond I thought the worst had happened" stated the clone Captain.

"We got a little…tied up" replied Appo.

Grabbing the optic binoculars Appo couldn't believe what he saw. "My God Captain, what happened?" he said surveying the thousands of clone corpses in the square.

"I attacked just like we had planned but I guess I underestimated their defenses" replied the clone Captain.

"Well didn't you restrategize the attack and try a different approach?" asked Appo.

"Uh…well no Sir, I didn't" replied the clone Captain.

Commander Appo looked upset in his response. "Now you want to order a retreat" he stated pointing out another major mistake.

"Well yes, Commander we could reinforce ourselves and try it again" replied the clone Captain.

"Have you seen the square Captain, the troops are pinned down…now how do you plan on pulling them out safely?" questioned Appo.

"I uh…well…" Appo cut him off.

"Retreating is not an option, win or lose we fight to the end" interrupted Appo.

"O…f course Sir, what was I thinking" replied the belittled clone Captain.

"So what now Sir?" asked the clone Captain in a jittery voice.

Eyeing the square Appo tried coming up with something but couldn't. "We are just soldiers Captain, there's only one thing that can lead us to victory now" he stated.

"Come on" Appo motioned as he headed for the square.

The battle for the city square continued to rage as Commander Appo made his way through the absolute hell that was the city square, clones were being shot down left and right as Appo lead a small group behind him to cover where the majority of clone troopers were. "Commander Appo Sir" stated the surprised green striped clone Sergeant.

"Where's your radio man Sergeant?" asked Appo.

"He's further up in the square, there's no way to reach him" replied the clone Sergeant.

Glancing above cover Appo saw that he wasn't kidding as very few squads had made it past here, the assassin droids had the area fixed on. "Captain, get another tank group up here" ordered Appo.

As the final tank group entered the square several assault droids became visible from the raised platform across the square with their heavy duty rocket launchers, as the rockets flew at the surprised fighter tanks they tried to take evasive action but a majority of the tank group was destroyed. The few tanks that made it provided cover for Commander Appo and the pinned down clone troopers at the behest of their Commander. As they made their way to another squad of pinned down troopers Appo had found the Sergeants radio man. "Get me through to General Sun" ordered Commander Appo over the deafening sounds of battle.

The clone radio man quickly went to work trying to get a hold of their Jedi General, suddenly the clone tank trooper that helped them across the square rose out of his TX-130 fighter tank. "Commander we have to take cover, we're in the open here" informed the clone tank trooper referring to what was left of the tank group.

Suddenly a large blast blew them back as the clone trooper and the tank group had been destroyed, rising back up shaking off the cobwebs Appo noticed that an entire droid regiment had entered the square and behind them several super battle tanks moved in. "Commander, what do we do now?" asked a clone trooper.

"We fight" stated Commander Appo with conviction.

The advancing droid regiment soon came across Appo and the group of about 60 clone troopers, protected behind cover Appo quickly gave the order as the entire group rose up surprising the droids and opened fire. The chaotic fire swung back and forth with clones and droids dropping like fly's, even with their unbreakable will to fight Appo knew the 501st couldn't hold out much longer, they needed their Jedi General to win this fight, Appo then shuddered as he spotted their super battle tanks move up. "Get down!" screamed Appo.

The battle tanks lit the area up not even caring if they destroyed their own droid forces, despite this Appo and what was left of the clone group were protected by the large stone slab of cover. Clone troopers continued to drop as they were slowly being surrounded, but finally Appo got some good news. "Sir, General Sun standing by" stated the clone radio man handing him the communicator to speak into.

"General Sun are you there?" asked Appo ducked down behind cover.

"Go ahead Commander" replied Owen.

"Sir we are in desperate need of your help, our ground forces have been decimated and we are now slowly being wiped out" informed Appo.

"Yes, I can see several battle tanks and a number of droids converging on your position" replied Owen glancing at his radar.

"Can you strike them from the air with the fighter fleet?" asked Appo.

"I wish I could Commander but it's too tight for us down there, we could risk killing all of you" answered Owen.

"General…(static)…I don't know…(static)…how long…(static)…we can…(static)……you must get…(static)…" the radio was fried as Appo pleaded to his general for aid.

"If you can here this Commander…I 'm on my way" informed Owen.

Shooting down a few more enemy fighters on his way out Owen informed the clone pilot Captain of his responsibilities in the air.

Looking into the air Appo was relieved as he saw Owens fighter flyby, he was on his way but with the unstoppable droid army advancing on their position how much time did Commander Appo and his men have…


	36. Chapter 35: Battle of Castell Pt III

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 35: Battle of Castell Pt. III**

Flying through the skies of Castell Owen contacted the Republic capital ships in orbit. "Commander Appo and his men have come under heavy fire and have lost a large portion of the ground force, their going to have to be reinforced" informed Owen.

"It's a bit sudden General, all we can put together right now is some troopers, anything else is going to have to wait" replied the clone navigator on the bridge.

"Then get me what you can now" ordered Owen.

"Yes Sir" replied the clone navigator.

As Owen made his approach into the flattened out portion of Castell City which was now the 501st landing zone he immediately saw several gunships descend into the landing zone, bringing his fighter in Owen got out of his cockpit and was greeted by the clone Lieutenant in charge of the landed troopers. "You work fast" said Owen shaking the hand of the clone Lieutenant.

"Were 501st Sir, we work efficiently" replied the blue striped clone Lieutenant.

"We could only manage a few squads right now Sir" added the clone Lieutenant.

"Should be enough for now, once we get a hold of the situation I'll send the rest in" said Owen satisfied.

"So what's the plan?" asked the clone Lieutenant.

Owen walked over to the nearby walkers that hadn't been deployed yet. "I'm going to get to the square and see what I can do, you are your men will guide these walkers and their crew to this location flanking the Separatists forces inside the square" indicated Owen pointing it out on his datapads map of Castell City.

"But Sir there's no path to the square through here" pointed out the clone Lieutenant on the map.

"Than make one" replied Owen referring to the walker's heavy laser cannon.

"By the time you get to the square I should have things in order, when you arrive you'll destroy this entire area, that should throw their defenses into chaos allowing us to take the square" informed Owen by way of the map.

"This entire area?" questioned the clone Lieutenant as to the size of the square.

"Yes, is there a problem?" asked Owen.

"No Sir, no problem" replied the clone Lieutenant.

"Good, get your men equipped and on the move" ordered Owen walking away towards the speeder.

Hopping on the barc speeder bike Owen took off with his Generals cape flailing in the wind.

* * *

**Meanwhile back inside the square things were getting more desperate for the 501st.**

The square was once the heart of Castell City, now it was a labyrinth of death. Clone trooper corpses lay by the thousands, bombed out craters covered the once glimmering ground, and carbon scoring painted the entire area, it was hell for the 501st. Death would come in so many ways, it could be as merciful as a well placed blaster shot to the head, or as horrifying as being blown apart by a thermal detonator. Despite this they refused to quit, refused to stop, refused to give any ground, they would fight to the last man if that's what it took.

In the middle of the square near the large fountain Commander Appo and his troops were slowly diminishing as they braced the murderous fire around them. As a super battle tank stopped in the distance to fire Appo yelling over the deafening sounds of battle around him got the heavy troopers attention. "Trooper, destroy that tank while you've got the chance!"

Coming out from behind cover the clone heavy trooper launched his rocket into the battle tank destroying it in a blaze of fire, but not noticing the tank behind it the following super battle tank fired its laser blasters turning the heavy trooper to ash. The deceased trooper had done his job though the leading tank that was destroyed blocked the way for the tanks following behind it, it would hold them off for now. The droid infantry continued to swarm them however using their incredulous numbers to overwhelm them, it was working as Appo and his troops were slowly being surrounded. "Sir, we can't keep this up" pleaded the clone Captain knowing death was near.

"We hold out until General Sun arrives" stated Appo.

The idea kept what was left of his troops alive, the fact that their Jedi General was coming drove them on reinvigorated their resolve to fight.

Rising up from cover to take out an advancing droideka Appo's weapon ran dry. "(Click), (click)" the sound of his empty blaster rifle gave Appo a sense of new desperation.

"Blast it…throw me a clip from the ammo crate!" yelled Appo.

"We're all out of ammo Sir" replied a clone trooper.

The last response shattered what little resolve Appo had left, with no ammo he couldn't fight, he was as good as dead until…

"Here Sir, my last clip" said a clone trooper tossing a blaster rifle clip into Appo's lap.

Reinvigorating his resolve Appo clicked the clip into place, he then addressed the entire clone line of resistance. "Pick your shots wisely clones, try to drop those blasted droids with one shot!" he issued.

As the battle drew on more and more clones continued to fall to the left and right of Appo until only a handful remained. Plopping down defeated both mentally and physically the clone Captain had nothing left. "It's hopeless Commander, utterly hopeless, we must fall back" he pleaded.

"No, we hold here until the General arrives" replied Appo with conviction in his voice.

"Sir it's been too long, he isn't coming" admitted a defeated clone Captain.

Appo looked straight into his Captains red lined visor. "He is coming, I know it…now grab your pistol and fight!" he urged.

Watching the remaining clone troopers fight with such fearlessness the clone Captain rose up with new vigor firing his blaster in all directions at the advancing droids. Getting a little too confident however he strayed from cover just enough for an assassin droid to pick him off, Commander Appo was shocked as he looked down to see the burnt hole through the clone Captains chest. "Captain!" he cried pulling him to cover.

Cradling the clone Captains body in his arms Appo tried to help him by giving him his own bacta injection. "I'm sorry Sir, it's my fault…ughhh…I should of done something" stated the clone Captain slowly dying.

"No, it's my fault, I never should have left my command" replied Appo admitting his failure as their leader.

Not getting a response the clone Captains head slumped in Appo's lap telling him all he needed to know, casting his body aside Commander Appo rose up with a new found hatred for the CIS firing his blaster rifle madly. "Damn you blasted Separatists!" he cursed.

A super battle droid then fired a rocket from his wrist blowing the entire right sector of the line into a fireball killing them all, except for Commander Appo of course. He ignored the blast and continued to fire from the left side of the line completely unaware that he was now surrounded, from behind him a single blaster shot then went right through his leg sending him to the ground. He cradled his leg while still hanging on to his blaster rifle waiting for them to close in, as the first battle droid became visible Appo opened fire disposing of the droid and five others that followed. But he soon ran out of ammo as a resolve shattering click came out from his rifle again, Appo threw his rifle away and reached into his belt for his blaster pistol, but before he could grab it a super battle droid stepped on his hand preventing him from getting to it. "AH!" moaned Appo as the droids bulky metal leg weighed a ton.

A droid Sergeant then approached getting word on what to do with the captured clone Commander, receiving his orders the droid Sergeant simply said. "Roger, roger" ending his transmission.

The Sergeant battle droid then turned to the bulky super battle droid. "Kill the Republic scum" he ordered in his mechanical voice.

Suddenly jetting through the square with his blond hair waving in the wind Owen Sun had arrived, as he spotted a defenseless Appo what he sensed was correct the clone Commander was in trouble. Leaping off the speeder it continued on its coarse crashing into a group of droids, igniting his yellow blade in mid-air Owen twisted and turned his body on the long jump until he landed right next to the two droids. Before they could even react Owen swiped his saber right through both of them as they fell into a heap, bending down Owen checked on Appo's leg wound. "I knew you'd come General" said Appo fighting back the burning pain in his leg.

While attending to Commander Appo Owen heard the familiar steps of trampling droid feet headed his way. "Stay here" said Owen.

Stepping out into the open Appo quickly questioned his Generals decision. "General, what are you doing?"

Igniting his blade that glistened a foreboding yellow from Castell's bright sun Owen responded. "It's time to show these Separatists who their dealing with"

As the first group of battle droids came at him bringing their blasters up to fire Owen simply raised his hand and thrusted it forward sending the droids flying through the square, a squad of droidekas then rose up and activated their shields raining heavy blaster fire onto him. Deflecting each shot directed at him Owen steadied his mind and held out his free hand and formed a fist crushing nine of the ten droidekas, as a group of super battle droids approached from the left drawing their wrist blasters Owen picked up the remaining droideka with his mind and steered it towards the group of droids in mid-air, the frantic droideka continued to fire madly as its repeating blasters ripped into the super battle droids taking out the entire group, with the advancing droids taken care of Owen threw the panicky droideka into a turret above him, the droideka exploded on impact destroying both threats. Seeing these new developments an entire platoon of CIS droids started advancing towards Owens location, being one of the first droids in the group advancing a super battle droid fired a wrist rocket that knocked Owen back in the blast. Getting up with smoke billowing around him Owen noticed new abrasions on his clone armor. "Ughh, just what I need" joked Owen.

As the group of droids advanced cautiously towards the blinding smoke surprisingly Owen sprung out and landed right in the middle of the droid platoon. Without a seconds hesitation the droids opened fire but Owen turned every which way blocking the melee of blaster fire with his saber, he began to hack through the droid group severing arms, legs, torsos, anything his lightsaber could get a hold of. After just minutes of this out of the entire droid platoon only two battle droids remained, both droids simply looked at each dropped their blasters and made a run for it, Owen smirked as he watched the comical droids flee. Clipping his saber back to his belt Owen stretched out both hands and brought them together causing the battle droids in the distance to rise in the air and collide into each other disabling them.

With the immediate droids in the area taken care of Owen brought the pinned down clones at the front of the square up to his position, clone medics immediately attended to Commander Appo. "Great job General, but were still vastly outnumbered, the Commerce Guild have a whole regiment up there and it won't be long until they send in a counter attack" informed the clone Lieutenant.

Owen peered through the optic binoculars confirming the clone Lieutenants warning. "So what's the plan General?" asked the clone Lieutenant.

Glancing onwards Owen noticed the raised platform in the distance. "If we advance now we'll be torn apart by their snipers and turrets, tell me Lieutenant, are any of you airborne?" asked Owen relating to his new plan.

The clone Lieutenant looked confused trying to figure out what his Jedi General meant. "Take your time Lieutenant" smirked Owen.

Finally the clone Lieutenant had figured it out. "Yes Sir, I think we've got just what you need" he smirked in turn from underneath his helmet.

"We've been keeping them in reserve for when we broke through, now that we've made some head way I'm sure they'll come in handy" informed the clone Lieutenant as he and Owen walked towards them.

"Jet troopers, at attention!" ordered the clone Lieutenant.

They all responded in turn clicking their heels together. "Sir, what exactly do you have in mind?" asked the clone Lieutenant.

Owen simply turned his head and replied with. "I have a plan Lieutenant"

* * *

**Meanwhile further up in the square.**

Commander Appo had finished being patched up but he was nowhere near being ready to fight, the only thing that could provide that was several hours in a bacta tank. As Owen approached with the clone Lieutenant and his squad of clone jet troopers he spotted Appo struggling to his feet. "Commander what do you think you're doing?" Owen asked.

"If I can still breathe I'm going to fight" replied Appo with conviction.

"Commander please, you don't have to do this the Lieutenant can stand in your place" urged Owen.

"If it's all the same to you Sir, I wish to fight" stated Appo.

Owen smiled admiring Appo's courage. "Okay then…rejoin your men" he motioned with a turn of his head.

Owen quickly relayed his plan to Commander Appo and his troops. "Once this buildings been taken and their droid Commander slain it will throw their forces into disarray, without advancing orders they won't know what to do" finished Owen indicating the targets on the virtual map of the square.

"But Sir what about these buildings and tanks, their still in our way" pointed out Appo.

"Don't you worry about that Commander, I have a little surprise waiting for the Separatists" assured Owen.

Suddenly interrupting their gathering. "Droids, a lot of droids, their counter attacking!" warned the clone trooper spotting them through the optics.

"You know the plan Commander, wait for the signal" stated Owen as he and the jet trooper squad left Appo's position.

Running ahead and to the far left Owen got himself and his squad some good cover while he lined up his throw. "What's he doing?" questioned the clone jet trooper.

"How am I supposed to know, he's a Jedi remember" replied another clone jet trooper in the squad.

"Hey, cut the chatter you two" ordered the highest ranked clone jet trooper.

In the distance above Owen could see several well hidden assassin droids standing in their way, twirling his blade in his right hand Owen saw his opportunity. With a mighty throw of his arm his yellow blade shot out towards the droids at an uncanny speed.

As the blade spiraled through the air at blinding speed several clone troopers at Appo's location spotted the yellow light hurling through the air. "Sir, what's that?" asked the clone trooper silently.

"Quiet trooper" replied Appo with equal silence.

Like a boomerang the blade turned swinging towards the assassin droids, before they could even compute a reaction the blade spun around beheading each droid as it made its pass, by the end 18 assassin droid had been dealt with rendering the area temporarily defenseless. Owens blade returned to him as he secured it back to his belt. "Nice trick Sir" complimented a clone jet trooper.

Owen took one last look seeing several thousand droids advancing on Appo's location. "Okay clones, it's now or never" said Owen as they sprung out from behind cover.

Running towards the high wall a battle droid manning a turret saw them right away, as the turret turned towards them many jet troopers thought the worst. "Oh that's it, were done for" stated a clone jet trooper accepting defeat.

Owen gave the turret a stern look, holding out his hand he then crushed the turrets firing barrel rendering it useless. The jet trooper squad looked stunned. "General how did you do that?" asked a clone jet trooper.

"The mind can be a powerful thing…now let's go" ordered Owen.

As one Owen and the jet trooper squad sprung up over the high wall into the area above, Owen using his force jump and the squad using their jetpacks. They had found themselves in a raised area connected by walkways and buildings looking down on the square below, this is where the assassin droids and turrets were firing from. As soon as they began down the first walkway an assassin droid from a level above opened fire. "AHHHH!" cried a clone jet trooper as he was shot dead.

"I got him Sir" stated a clone jet trooper springing into action.

Launching off the ground with his jetpack the jet trooper opened fire on the assassin droid with his EMP launcher frying the droids circuits. "See, their not so tough" stated the clone jet trooper still hovering in mid-air.

Suddenly out of nowhere the jet trooper was incinerated as a rocket hit his jetpack, he fell like a fireball into the square below. "They must have assault droids too" stated a clone jet trooper.

"Stay on alert clones" warned Owen as they continued forward.

While traversing across the walkways above the square Owen and the jet trooper squad faced little opposition, any resistance they met was dispatched of easily enough until they came across a large building with several levels leading upwards. "We better take a look at what's inside" said Owen.

"Doesn't look like there's any way in from here" overlooked a clone jet trooper.

"We'll do this two men to a level, destroy any droids you come across" ordered Owen.

"Are you sure there's any in there General?" questioned a clone jet trooper.

"This building overlooks the square, I'm positive there is" assured Owen.

"Alright, engage" ordered Owen as their jetpacks took off upwards.

Owen jumped up to a level well enough while the clone jet troopers used their jetpacks to get to each respective level. Seeing a nearby door Owen made his way towards it until one of the jet troopers in his squad tapped his shoulder. "You weren't going to leave without me were you General?" questioned the clone jet trooper jokingly.

Owen smirked accepting the help. "Let's go"

Going through the first few rooms Owen and the clone jet trooper found nothing until they came to a door requiring a keycard. "Looks like this is as far as we go" said Owen.

"Stand aside General" replied the clone jet trooper.

Making a quick hack on the door eventually the jet trooper got it open. "That door was keyed where did you learn that?" asked Owen.

"Basic training" replied the clone jet trooper.

"I don't recall the Republic teaching jet troopers how to hack locked doors" implied Owen.

"I'm 501st Sir, like you said on the capital ship in your speech, we're a different breed" explained the clone jet trooper.

Getting back to business inside the room there where numerous control screens indicating defenses, tactical strategies, and exactly what the building was for, the jet trooper then spotted another door on the far left in the corner. "General, over here" motioned the clone jet trooper.

Bringing themselves over they began to hear droid chatter on the other side of the door, suddenly nearly giving them both a heart attack a battle droid came through the door unexpectedly, it immediately saw Owen and the lone jet trooper but before it could warn the others Owen sliced its cone like head right off. The clone jet trooper then spotted four assassin droids aiming and shooting inside, the droids were positioned on balconies overlooking the square. "You see that General?" asked the clone jet trooper.

"Yeah, you take the two on the right I'll take the other two on the left" replied Owen.

Stepping inside the assassin droids were struck down with ease as their backs were turned to Owen and the clone jet trooper. They continued forward going across several walkways until they reached another room that looked important, as the jet trooper went to work on the locked door they could hear plenty of commotion and fire coming from inside. "Got it Sir" informed the clone jet trooper.

With his blade drawn Owen responded. "Open it"

Rushing inside he encountered 15 busy battle droids, in the close quarter's room Owen hacked through each one with the clone jet trooper providing cover from the doorway. Gradually each droid fell until Owen was the only one left standing, as the jet trooper stepped inside they again overheard the loud sounds of firing, finally coming to their conclusion on the noise they both turned to one another. "Turrets"

Spotting two doors echoing heavy fire they knew the turrets would be inside, stepping through each door Owen and the jet trooper noticed the turrets situated on balconies firing at Appo's troops in the square down below, they took care of each droid easily. But seeing Commander Appo and his troops being pinned down and slowly wiped out by the superior droid numbers Owen and the clone jet trooper jumped on the turrets and began to open fire.

Down below fending off the droid counter attack Appo began to notice hundreds of advancing droids being shot down from behind. "Commander look, up there" pointed a clone trooper.

Appo couldn't quite believe his eyes as General Sun and the lone jet trooper were using the droids own turrets against them, as the hundreds of droids down below began to diminish into just a handful Owen motioned to the clone jet trooper to leave. A few over eager clone troopers got up believing it time to advance but the clone Lieutenant held them up with his hand. "No w…wait, wait for the signal" reminded the clone Lieutenant steadying the troops.

Owen then gave the signal for Appo's troops to advance. "Alright clones let's go" ordered Appo leaving cover and running through the square towards another wave of advancing droids.

With just a few turrets and assassin droids remaining Commander Appo and his men could now truly engage the CIS on the ground.

Before venturing back into the previous room Owen and the clone jet trooper disabled the turrets. "So what now?" asked the clone jet trooper.

"We'll meet back up with the rest of the squad, see what progress they've made" replied Owen.

Suddenly the room's far door swooshed open and a super battle droid stepped through, bringing its wrist blaster up to nail Owen the jet trooper leaped in front of the shot and was drilled in the back with plasma. Owen quickly drew his saber and cut the super battle droid in two, he felt the worst had happened as he made his way back over to a motionless clone jet trooper. Turning his body over Owen immediately noticed the smoking wound in his back, the jet trooper was killed when the shot made impact. There was nothing Owen could do so he left his body and ventured out the far door.

Eventually Owen met back up with the jet trooper squad. "You find anything?" asked Owen.

"Yes Sir, mainly just assassin droids and a bunch of turrets, but whatever we found we destroyed" answered the ranking clone jet trooper.

"A few other squads found some assault troopers but they were taken care of, the buildings been cleared out" he added.

"Did you find the droid Commander?" asked Owen.

"No, but he's bound to be around here somewhere" replied the ranking clone jet trooper.

"Any losses" wondered Owen.

"We lost a couple running into a squad of super battle droids but that's it" he answered.

"You?" wondered the ranking clone jet trooper.

"Yeah, I lost one" replied Owen.

There was a brief moment of silence as Owen remembered what the clone jet trooper did for him.

"Uh…Sir?" wondered the ranking clone jet trooper.

"We'll move on ahead to the next building" ordered Owen reasserting himself.

Continuing on Owen and the jet trooper squad ventured to the next building overlooking the square, coming to a three way impasse leading into the smaller building they had three choices right, left, or straight forward. Owen instructed the squad down the left and right pathways while he went straight forward, by himself this time.

Not sure exactly where he was Owen used stealth to avoid the many battle droids patrolling the building. _"There must be something here, there's too many droids, they must be protecting something" thought Owen._

Owen went like glue to the wall as suddenly a battle droid passed right by him. _"(Whew), that was too close" he thought._

He then came to a stairwell leading upwards but protecting it were two heavily armed super battle droids, Owen could easily dispatch both droids but then he'd have the entire building on him. _"Can't risk it" he thought._

Then suddenly Owen overheard the sounds of combat nearby. _"Must be the jet trooper squad" he thought._

A Sergeant battle droid then approached both bulky droids guarding the stairwell. "Hostiles have infiltrated the building, come with me we must eliminate them" ordered the Sergeant battle droid in its weak mechanical tongue.

Responding in a much more threatening tone the super battle droids followed their droid programming of obeying rank. "We will follow"

As they left Owen made his way up the stairwell, after a long climb he found himself inside what seemed like a command post. Even so only a few droids were inside, noticing the yellow stripes on the battle droids mechanical body Owen knew he had found the droid Commander. As the droid Commander gazed at the battle in the square down below he stealthily destroyed the three other droids in the room, getting the droid Commanders attention Owen spoke up. "You've already lost" he stated.

The droid Commander turned around eyeing Owens clone trooper armor. "Clone?" the droid wondered questioning its programming.

"No, not clone…Jedi" stated Owen.

Bringing his saber up Owen then cut the droid Commander in half.

* * *

**Meanwhile back down at the fighting in the square.**

The seemingly unending waves of droids calculated their attacks with such precision pinning Commander Appo's advancing troops down yet again. As Appo glared at the brilliant strategy of the counter attack it appeared inevitably that the CIS would succeed until…

"Sir, look" pointed out the clone Lieutenant.

Appo was confused as suddenly groups of droids starting running around as if they had gone mad, other droids were bumping into one another, shooting randomly throughout the square, while some super battle droids actually shot at and tossed regular battle droids out of their way. "We should take advantage of this while we can" stated the clone Lieutenant.

"Right" responded Appo as they rose up opening fire at the confused CIS droids.

* * *

**Back above in the buildings looking down on the square.**

Owen had linked back up with the clone jet trooper squad as they overlooked the battle below. "All CIS forces destroyed General" reported the ranking clone jet trooper.

"Good work trooper" replied Owen.

"Looks as if your plan worked General, those droids look like their lost down there" stated the ranking clone jet trooper.

"Wait Sir, look!" pointed a clone jet trooper.

Suddenly down below all they could see were thousands of droids advancing towards Appo's firing position, it was so crowded there wasn't even an inch of space without a droid in it. Taking out the droid Commander had not just send the droids mad but had triggered a last ditch effort for the Commerce Guild to defend the square as the entire regiment had been deployed at once. It suddenly hit Owen. "Damn it, it must have been programmed into him" he said with his head down in a low tone.

As his head was bowed in defeat Owen caught a glimpse of a destroyed assault droids rocket launcher, he then peered up at the massive fountain in the center of the square, Owen put the two together. "Trooper, grab that weapon!" ordered Owen frantically.

"But Sir I don…" Owen cut him off immediately.

"There's no time trooper, grab that weapon now!" shouted Owen.

The jet trooper did what he was told and picked up the rocket launcher. "Now I want you to destroy that fountain" commanded Owen.

The clone jet trooper couldn't possibly understand what his General was thinking but out of fear of being scolded again he didn't argue, after finding the trigger on the weapon the jet trooper fired a rocket into the fountain. The blast made a light dent in the large concrete fountain spewing water out one side but it still remained intact. "Reload and hit it again!" ordered Owen.

Owen spotted the droids getting closer to Commander Appo and his men on the ground feeding his desperation. "Hurry trooper!" yelled Owen sensing their impending annihilation.

Propping the heavy weapon back on his shoulder the jet trooper lined up his shot at the fountain again. "Aim lower this time" guided Owen.

The jet trooper opened fire sending a second rocket towards the fountain, this time the fountain shattered sending concrete in every direction. The square began to flood engulfing the unending droid forces in water that fried their circuits and disabled an entire regiment in one fell swoop.

Looking down at what was left of the CIS forces, droids twitching and what have you Owen sighed in relief. "Looks like their not waterproof" stated a jet trooper jokingly.

"Yeah…at least not these modules" replied Owen.

Commander Appo contacted Owen via his wrist communicator, he flipped it open. "Thanks again General, you saved our skins" said Appo.

"Don't mention it" replied Owen.

Suddenly cutting off their brief victory a massive explosion took place deeper in the square, it was the first battle tank from earlier that blocked the way for the rest of the super battle tanks, with the destroyed tank now blasted out of the way the super battle tanks began their advance into the square. "General, battle tanks are advancing into the square" warned Commander Appo.

Owen glanced at his suits radar next to his wrist communicator. "I wouldn't worry about them Commander" he replied.

Appo started to hear loud explosions behind him. "Lieutenant what's that noise?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Sir, but radar is picking up something big headed this way" answered the clone Lieutenant.

"Commander you and your men better take cover" ordered Owen sensing the explosion.

**BOOM! the massive explosion sent debris flying everywhere. **

The AT-TE walkers had arrived as they had just punched a hole right into the square, as the smoke and debris cleared Owen could see the clone Lieutenant he put in charge leading the way for the walkers. "Let's go" instructed the clone Lieutenant as he guided them into the square.

The battle tanks continued to advance firing their cannons on Commander Appo's position, unfortunately the clone Lieutenant under Appo's command became a casualty in the barrage. Seeing this the walkers opened fire, almost immediately the entire group of super battle droids had been obliterated by the superior fire of the Republics AT-TE walkers.

The clone Lieutenant remembered his orders as he prepared the four walkers to open fire on the buildings in the square. Owen quickly got himself and the jet trooper squad out of the way before the area was destroyed. "Follow me troopers" instructed Owen.

Owen jumped from the building and landed safely in the square below while the clone jet trooper squad followed his lead and jetted from the building.

In the distance the clone Lieutenant was ready. "Okay their clear, on my command……FIRE!" he ordered lowering his hand.

The AT-TE walkers made short work of the area blowing the buildings into confetti, the few droids that were left in the square quickly departed retreating into the depths of the city. Commander Appo stood up seeing the droids retreating in the distance, getting on top of a broken down pillar so all his men could see him Appo rose his blaster to celebrate the victory. "We've taken the square!" shouted Appo.

What was left of the 501st ground forces roared in victory as they had accomplished yet another impossible goal given to them. It was a glorious victory as Owen watched Appo continually raise his blaster in the air in victory, but Owen didn't have the same sense of achievement as he looked through the square seeing the thousands of clone sacrifices made. It was a costly victory but now they had a strangle hold on the planet, all they had to do now was seize the Commerce Guild presidents building as behind the square the glorious Commerce Guild headquarters was destroyed by the Republic fighter fleet. "Nice job Captain" congratulated Owen.

"All in a days work General, I'll see you at the presidents building" replied the clone pilot Captain.

"Oh and General…enjoy the reinforcements" stated the clone Captain ending his transmission.

Looking up Owen put his hand in front of his eyes shielding himself from Castell's sun as hundreds of LAAT's landed troops, armored vehicle's, and supplies into the square. They were a godsend to a depleted 501st.

Owen quickly set up a command post in the square and got the reinforced 501st ready for the final attack in the city. "Five minutes clones!" announced Owen.

"You heard the General, get yourselves ready" replied the clone Lieutenant who was now in command.

The clone Lieutenant would lead the 501st troopers in place of Commander Appo as his wounds had hindered him from fighting any longer. Owen entered Appo's temporary quarters as he was lying in his bed helmetless still heavily sedated from the large bacta injection. "You alright?" asked Owen.

"Yeah, (cough) I'll be fine" replied Appo.

"Have you briefed the Lieutenant yet?" wondered Appo.

"He knows what to do" assured Owen.

"Still, maybe I should…" Appo was cut off as he tried to sit up.

"You stay put Commander, that's an order" replied Owen placing his head back down.

"General, I…I can still fight" stated Appo.

"You've done enough Commander, stay here and rest, this battle will be over sooner than you think" replied Owen.

"Even now when I think about the odds we faced I still can't believe we won" stated Commander Appo.

"Neither can I…but I think I know now what was behind us taking the square" replied Owen.

"It wasn't our blasters, our tanks, our unbreakable will to fight, it wasn't even me, it was…" described Owen struggling to find the words.

"What?" wondered Appo.

Owen gave Appo a steadied look. "It was the Force"

There was a long silence until Owen leaned over seeing that Appo had passed out from the injection, he got himself up and went for the doorway. "Rest easy Commander, we'll win this day yet" he stated quietly leaving the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of the city in the Commerce Guild presidents building. **

President Shu Mai slumped in her throne room chair in defeat having just heard the news of the Republics victory in the city square and the Commerce Guild headquarters destruction. "How could it of come to this?" wondered a defeated Shu Mai.

"We had superior forces, we outnumbered them by the thousands, how could they be winning this battle?" she continued wondering.

"Excuse me your majesty but you wanted a final report on the Commerce Guild headquarters buildings destruction" implied the Gossam president aid.

"Yes, did any of the leaders survive?" President Shu Mai asked.

"N…no your majesty, none of them made it out alive" answered the Gossam president aid.

"They will come for me next" implied Shu Mai.

"We will put whatever we have left into battle to defend you your majesty, including the newly designed spider droids, our CIS forces will defend this place to the last droid, they haven't won yet your majesty" assured the Gossam president aid.

"Your right…but we will need something more than just our spider droids we need something much more…" eluded President Shu Mai in her Gossam tongue.

"We need the prototypes" she added.

"You mean?" wondered the Gossam president aid.

"Yes, the Juggernaut droids" stated Shu Mai.

"But your majesty they haven't been properly tested yet, we don't know for sure if they'll work right" cautioned the Gossam president aid.

"All the more reason then, we'll find out what they can do right here and now" replied Shu Mai.

"But your majesty we…" the Gossam president aid was cut off.

"That is a direct order, I want them online and ready to defend this place" interrupted President Shu Mai.

"Of course your majesty but it will take a several hours to bring them online" replied the Gossam president aid.

"You have one hour, I suggest you leave immediately" ordered Shu Mai.

As the intimidated aid left Shu Mai flicked on the viewing screen eyeing the mysterious blond haired Republic leader. "Who is that man?" she asked.

"I'm not sure your majesty, he fights with what appears to be a lightsaber, they say only Jedi wield those" implied another Gossam president aid.

"Humph, a Jedi…I should of known, the glorified Republic is too weak to fight without depending on the Jedi" stated President Shu Mai sarcastically.

"Have my ship prepared and put the special gifts we received from Holowan Mechanicals online"

"Forgive me you majesty but you don't really think they'll capture the presidents building, do you?" wondered the Gossam president aid.

Uncertainty loomed in the air for a moment as Shu Mai responded. "I don't intend on being taken prisoner by the Republic"

"Plus I like to be prepared…for anything" she added.

* * *

**Back to the advancing 501st position.**

The reinforced 501st ground forces made their way through the streets and corridors of Castell City, but as they soon found out getting to the Commerce Guild presidents building wasn't going to be easy. Fighting through the streets, alleys, and corridors of the city against random droid patrols and ambushes proved to be tough but for the battle hardened 501st nothing was too difficult and despite some minor losses they continued to punch their way through the merciless fighting to the presidents building.

Owen valiantly led a large portion of the ground forces down one of the main streets of the city, together with the clone infantry he took care of most of the droids on the ground while the armored vehicle's behind them blasted any droids in the buildings above as they made their way through. The closer they fought their way towards the presidents building the worse the fighting got, being almost there Owen and the ground troops encountered suicidal resistance from the loyal Commerce Guild manufactured droids. Stabbing his saber into the back of a super battle droid Owen was contacted by the clone pilot Captain in the air. "General, come in, are you there?" he transmitted.

While deflecting the murderous fire around him and sawing his way through the heavy droid infantry Owen flicked his wrist communicator open and responded. "I'm here Captain"

"Looks like you could use some help down there" suggested the clone Captain.

Tossing a group of droidekas out of the way Owen transmitted back. "These droids must be coming from somewhere, most likely factories around the presidents building, I want you to find and destroy them Captain" replied Owen speaking into his wrist communicator.

"Yes Sir, I'll keep you informed…out" obeyed the clone pilot Captain ending the transmission.

Plunging his saber through the last droid, Owen led the clone infantry onwards. "Let's move clones!" he yelled.

After several minutes of fighting through some of the toughest droid resistance they'd face thus far Owen was contacted by the clone Lieutenant who was leading another portion of the ground force through the city. "General we've made our way to the Commerce Guild presidents building" he informed.

"Excellent news Lieutenant, continue on forward we'll meet you there" replied Owen.

"Sir that's not all, we've run into a few problems that's halted our advance" informed the clone Lieutenant.

"Well, what are they?" wondered Owen.

"Sir, its best you see this for yourself" stated the clone Lieutenant.

Looking to his suits radar Owen complied. "Alright were half a click away, sit tight until we arrive"

Eventually Owen and his portion of the ground force had made it to the clone Lieutenants location linking up their forces. As he walked over towards the Lieutenant he immediately saw one of the problems. "The map of the city didn't have a river on it" said Owen as he approached.

"Looks like we missed it Sir, the only access way we can see for our ground forces is across that bridge" pointed the clone Lieutenant to the large bridge over the water.

Owen grabbed the optics and surveyed the bridge. "Their bound to have it rigged" stated the clone Lieutenant.

"No…I don't sense anything but they may just be waiting for us to cross before they think about doing something" replied Owen.

"Blowing the bridge while were on it" implied the clone Lieutenant.

"Maybe, maybe not…it's hard to sense, I feel something deadly is waiting for us on the other side" replied Owen trusting what he felt.

"That's not all General, look past the bridge" pointed out the clone Lieutenant.

Extending the optics range Owen was astonished by the gathering of CIS forces on the other side. "My God look how many there are" he stated.

"It's mainly all spider droids, dwarf, standard module, and a lot of those new ones we encountered earlier" informed the clone Lieutenant.

Running his hand through his jet blond hair confused Owen began to weigh his options. "What if we try across the riv…" the clone Lieutenant cut his Jedi General off.

"The waters too deep General, everything would sink" interrupted the clone Lieutenant.

Pacing around Owen had come to a plan that he had very little choice of. "We'll draw their fire from across the river with the walkers, then our troops and tanks will advance over the bridge" relayed Owen.

"We could try an airborne assault General" suggested the clone Lieutenant.

"No, we cross the bridge…it's the only way" stated Owen firmly.

Suddenly interrupting them the mass of CIS forces protecting the Commerce Guild presidents building opened fire, random blasts found their mark blowing a few armored vehicle's up and killing several clone troopers. "Get everything into position" ordered Owen.

"Yes Sir" replied the clone Lieutenant.

The clone Lieutenant quickly organized their forces and had the AT-TE walkers open fire, with the CIS forces distracted by the walker's heavy fire the rest of the ground force assembled to cross the bridge. Owen stood up on one of the Republic IFT-X hover tanks. "Come on clones, let's finish this fight!" he shouted as he began to lead them across the bridge.

They got about half way across before Owen spotted the first bit of CIS resistance, several hundred advancing droids with a group of dwarf spider droids began to open fire. Owen quickly hopped on one of the leading IFT-X hover tanks and helped the clone tank trooper to steer his fire correctly. "Trooper, I want you to plow right through that droid infantry!" yelled Owen over the loud tank.

Ignoring the droids opening fire the tank plowed through the infantry destroying the majority of them, Owen jumped off the tank and plunged into what was left of the advancing droids. He dispatched several of them with his lightsaber but to get rid of the rest he picked the remaining droids up and with a wave of his hand tossed them into the river. Now turning to the dwarf spiders Owen used his force speed and saber to quickly saw their thinly armored legs off, without the balance of both legs the spider droids fell to the ground and exploded.

As the ground forces continued to advance they met more and more CIS resistance, this time many of the standard spider droids came in to reinforce their counter parts the thinly armored dwarf spiders, and as always their was plenty of stubborn droids on the ground hindering their progress. It appeared they had hit a wall as the CIS seemed determined to keep them from crossing, suddenly things got worse. "General Sun, please come in" pleaded the clone pilot Captain.

Over the heavy fire Owen responded. "What is it Captain?"

"Were encountering some heavy resistance around the presidents building, we've already lost half of our reinforced fighters" informed the clone Captain.

"What about the droid factories?" wondered Owen.

"We've taken out a few but the gun towers present in the area are making it almost impossible for us to destroy them, their just too fast" informed the clone Captain.

"You must destroy them all Captain or were not going anywhere" replied Owen referring to the pinned down state the unending droid infantry had put them in.

"General we need your help our fighter fleet is being wiped out up here…(static)…we can't…(static)…hold out…(static)…for…" the transmission suddenly went dead as Owen grew increasingly concerned about the fighter fleet.

Owen made his way out of the treacherous laser fire being blasted back and forth and gave the clone Lieutenant his new orders. He understood them and Owen took off on a barc speeder.

It took some time but Owen speeded all the way back to his ARC-170, he got in and immediately blasted into the air heading for the Commerce Guild presidents building.

Arriving at the presidents building Owen could see that the clone pilot Captain wasn't exaggerating, the Republic fighter fleet was being torn apart by the gun towers around the presidents building. Sensing their imminent destruction Owen sprung into action right away targeting the first gun tower, but as Owen swooped in the prehensile tower quickly shot around and rained heavy fire into his ARC-170. Dodging the green laser fire Owen quickly pulled himself out of there, he could see now what the clone Captain meant. Owen wasn't going to be able to advance unless the tower was destroyed so rounding back in he devised an idea, as the gun tower turned and fired again Owen launched a torpedo into the long spiring radar site atop the presidents building, the radar site fell and crushed the gun tower below allowing him to pass.

As Owen got into the immediate fighting area he spotted the handful of Republic fighters, right before it could turn and face him Owen fired several proton torpedoes into a gun tower in the distance. Eventually the torpedoes found their mark and destroyed the deadly gun tower, the clone pilot Captain then noticed his Generals handiwork. "Thanks General, you have no idea what we've been through up here, these gun towers have been tearing us to pieces" he greeted.

"Then let's take out the rest of them" replied Owen speaking into his headpiece.

Through sheer grit and determination Owen and the beleaguered fighter fleet eventually destroyed the surrounding gun towers around the Commerce Guild presidents building. Owens superior fighter skills had definitely saved them. "I'm glad you came Sir" thanked the clone pilot Captain flying by the ruins of a gun tower.

"Never mind the thanks Captain we must destroy those droid factories now or our troops on the ground will be deadlocked" stated Owen.

"Yes Sir" replied the clone pilot Captain.

With the gun tower's out of the way the v-wing bombers swept in and made short work of the droid factory buildings below obliterating them with their heavy payload. "That outta through a wrench into their plans" stated a v-wing pilot flying over the wreckage below.

"General theirs still two more gun towers atop the entrance into the presidents building, they'll prevent our forces from entering" informed the clone Captain.

"Then let's go get them" replied Owen.

Surprising the gun towers from behind what was left of the Republic fighter fleet opened up destroying the first tower. The next tower proved to be more difficult as it knocked a few V-19's out of the air, looping back around Owen fired his aft blaster cannons while the clone Captain sent a number of torpedoes into the tower smashing it to rubble.

Looking towards the battle on the bridge Owen was relieved to see that the ground forces had pushed their way passed the CIS defenses and we're now across the bridge and on the doorstep of the Commerce Guild president's building. With no droid reinforcements to speak of now the CIS were slowly being pushed back and eliminated, it looked like the battle was theirs until suddenly from underneath the planet a loud rumbling that shook the very city was heard. The rumbling got louder and louder and the ground shook more and more until two massive circular machines burst their way from underneath the ground in front of the presidents building.

The two behemoths were equal in size to that of the enormous Separatists core ships encountered in the Battle of Geonosis, the massive circular mechanical machines dwarfed everything around them. As the smoke and debris cleared from their abrupt arrival the entire battle suddenly stopped as even the CIS turned around to see the overpowering sight before them. Looking down from his fighter Owen couldn't believe the sheer mass of the new apparent threat. _"I've never seen anything like it" he thought._

The Juggernaut droids Shu Mai requested had arrived just in time, but the Commerce Guild prototypes just sat there for what seemed like forever as both armies looked on in awe at the unprecedented sight in front of them. Suddenly the sides of the circular machines opened and two huge cannons popped out, then from the bottom two giant objects sprung out that appeared to be the large machines legs. They stood silent for a time until suddenly a blue plasma like orb shot out from the chest of one of the colossal machines and landed right in between the 501st ground forces, a clone trooper observed the blue orb with interest until it started to glow brighter and brighter. The orbs light grew so bright that even the clone helmet visors couldn't shield them, then in a blinding flash the orb released a sudden ray of light that blinded the Republic forces on the ground. With the clones blinded and confused from the sudden flash several guns sprouted from the bottom of the behemoths, the guns then opened fire spraying hundreds of projectiles everywhere, this sprung the astonished Republic and CIS forces back into action.

In one fell swoop the new threat had killed half of the clone troopers on the ground and a number of hapless droids to boot. As the AT-TE walkers opened fire from across the river the Juggernaut droids responded in kind, the massive guns from the side of the Juggernauts fired a few shots that ruptured the very ground of the city. Traveling across the river the thick red plasma had found its mark blowing the thick AT-TE walker in half, the destroyed walker toppled over and crushed another fellow AT-TE. It took only one shot to destroy the powerful walker which concerned Owen greatly. _"Those must be capital ship guns attached to them" he thought. _

As Owen tried to think of something the two remaining walkers were literally annihilated by the Juggernauts. The two giant mechanical machines then turned their attention to the 501st ground forces in front of them, the clone Lieutenant had them fire everything they had at them but it hardly made a dent, the Juggernaut droids seemed indestructible as they cut into the ground forces below.

Owen immediately brought the rattled Republic fleet together. "This is just a last desperate attempt of a trapped corporation" he stated.

"Their president knows what awaits her, let's find a way to destroy these things and end this" added Owen.

Coming in for their run the Republic fighter fleet unloaded on the Juggernauts causing no damage at all, as they approached again Owen had the v-wings lead the way dropping their proton bombs on the seemingly invincible machines below. But again they got nothing. "Hardly made a scratch Sir" reported the v-wing pilot.

Then from the top of the Juggernauts several anti-air guns appeared tearing into their fighters, Owen quickly took evasive action but the firing of the anti-air guns was so incredibly accurate that it shredded the entire left side of his fighter. Owen struggled to keep himself in the air as a fire broke out across his fighter, being totally unaware of what he was flying into he found himself in the path of the Juggernaut droids enormous cannons. The cannons quickly opened fire on the out of control fighter blowing the entire back end of it off, what was left of Owens ARC-170 plummeted into the river below. **"GENERALLLLL!" cried the clone Captain as he watched the burning wreck smack into the water. **

The clone pilot Captain simply didn't believe what he was seeing, their Jedi General was dead, there was no way he could have survived. The 501st ground forces had been informed of the horrible tragedy. "Its terrible news Captain but we must keep fighting" stated the clone Lieutenant via the comm.

"We've come this far…we cannot give up!" pleaded the clone Lieutenant.

But despite the Lieutenants inspiring comments the news of their Generals death spread through the ranks shattering their hope of victory and sucking the morale right out of them, it was as if the heart of the 501st had been ripped right out. "We must find a way to destroy them!" cried the clone Lieutenant knowing they wouldn't survive for long.

For the first time doubtfulness and desperation had crept into the minds of the 501st, a victory that seemed so certain was gone and now they were fighting for their very lives, with what little hope the clone troopers had left they fought with……but despite the terrible loss there was still a glimmer of hope left in the deep blue waters of the river below…


	37. Chapter 36: Battle of Castell Pt IV

_Authors Note: This next experience Owens goes through is visibly familiar to that of Knights of the Old Republic I when you encounter that crate on the Ebon Hawk and you're transported to the white prison with the Rakata. Although similar this next experience and the white prison in the game are entirely different, I use this example only to paint a picture in your mind while you read. _

* * *

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 36: Battle of Castell Pt. IV**

The Battle of Castell was at a critical juncture, all would be gained or all would be lost. But underneath the deep blue waters of the river there was a different battle taking place, the battle for Owen Suns life.

Owens lifeless body continued to sink to the bottom of the river with no signs of life visible, whatever was left of Owen Sun remained deep inside his mind as mentally he was about to decide his fate.

In a sudden blinding rush what was left of Owen flooded back into a coherent entity.

_As if he had been just born Owen fell back into himself. "Ughhh" he moaned as he fell to the floor upon entry. _

_Panting heavily holding his chest Owen struggled to breathe. "(Struggles to breathe)…(struggles to breathe)"_

_Owen continued to gasp for air until he finally was able to steady his breathing, looking around he shielded his eyes from the coarse blinding white. As his eyes began to adjust to the white around him Owen stood up._

_Not knowing where he was, what had happened, and why he was here Owen spoke out. "Hello!" he shouted into the white._

_His voice seemed to stretch on forever as it echoed into the distance, he turned around and tried the opposite direction. "Hello!" he yelled again._

_Nothing, he started to become unstable as Owen began walking around extremely paranoid, in a panic he started running into the unending white of his mind. Everywhere Owen ran there was nothing but white, it seemed to stretch on to eternity, he could spend a lifetime trying to find a way out._

_Becoming overwhelmed by the situation Owens heart began to beat fast, he fell back to the ground as he started to choke. Heavy breathing overtook him as he felt what seemed like water gather into his lungs again, concentrating Owen steadied his breathing like before. "Stay calm…stay calm" he said to himself quietly._

_As he rose again Owen held out his hand shielded his eyes from the bright new light that appeared to be coming closer, he couldn't quite make out what it was until a figure suddenly emerged from the bright light. Staring at the figure before him Owen couldn't believe his eyes. "Milla" he said in disbelief._

_She nodded her head. "Yes Owen it's me"_

_While Owen looked on intently at his lost love he began to think he was dreaming. "Is any of this real?" he asked._

"_It's more real than you know Owen" she replied._

"_I don't understand…why am I here, what happened, where is this place?" questioned Owen._

"_Do you remember anything that happened before you got here?" Milla asked._

"_I…I can't remember" Owen replied with his hand cradling his forehead in confusion. _

"_Look at yourself" said Milla. _

"_What?" he questioned._

"_Look down at what you're wearing" guided Milla._

_Owen slowly looked down now noticing he was suited up in clone trooper armor with a cape draped behind his shoulders, Owens head fell into his hands. "I…just can't seem to remember" he stated struggling with his thoughts._

"_Concentrate, think about the last thing you remember before you arrived here" she guided._

"_I was…ughhh…it's there but I just can't place it" struggled Owen._

"_Try again" Milla encouraged._

"_I was inside a cockpit when…when suddenly there was a disturbance and I…I…" struggled Owen trying to remember._

_In his mind Owen brought himself back to that moment. "I fell from the sky…it all happened so fast…I tried to save…or did I…ughhh" realized Owen growing angry with his blank memory._

_Milla came to fill in the blanks. "Your ship crashed and you…perished" _

"_What…you're saying I'm…I'm dead" replied Owen in utter shock._

"_No…at least not yet" answered Milla._

"_What…I…I need to understand, tell me what's going on" pleaded Owen._

"_If you want the answers I will give them to you, but I warn you my love we are treading on dangerous ground, you must make your choice wisely" she cautioned._

"_Choice, what choice?" he questioned._

_Milla put her loving hand to Owens handsome face. "Let me explain first" she said._

"_Right now we are in your mind" she informed._

"_My mind?" questioned Owen._

"_Yes, the Force has sent me here to guide you back" she revealed._

"_Guide me back, to where?" Owen wondered. _

"_To your body" Milla replied._

"_So I'm really dead then" stated Owen._

"_No…you're not dead, what remains of you is here and now" informed Milla._

"_So how do I get back?" wondered Owen._

"_What has happened cannot be changed or reversed, you have a choice and you must make it now" she revealed. _

"_A choice…but how can I make this choice if I can't remember anything" replied Owen._

"_Here, let me help" she said leaning in to touch his head._

"_Close your eyes" she instructed._

_In a sudden rush of information most of Owens lost memories came flooding back, his eyes snapped open and he fell to the ground as he now understood everything. "It all makes sense now…the battle…the machines…being shot out of the air" realized Owen._

"_And those machines will destroy your clone forces, now that you understand you must choose your fate" she informed. _

"_But what is the choice, I still don't understand" replied Owen._

"_You have to decide to either go back and try and stop them or choose to die here and now" she revealed._

_Silence hung in the white air for a moment as Owen weighed his options. "So if I choose to die now, I will be able to stay with you" he pondered softly._

"_Yes, that is one option" she replied._

_Owen smiled. "Since the day you were killed that's all I've ever wanted"_

"_But what about your clone army, you would leave them to die" she pointed out._

"_I know the risk Milla, but if that's the price to pay to be with you I will bear the burden, the Republic will survive as it has for thousands of years" replied Owen._

"_You don't know that Owen, it is the people in the galaxy that shape it and with you dead and gone certain pertinent things will not happen, there is still so much to be done… so as you can see Owen the galaxy needs you" Milla preached._

"_I need you Milla, how much more blood must be spilt before all this ends…I am tired of fighting Milla, let me come with you" Owen pleaded._

"_What about the Jedi, would you forsake our order in its time of need…you were sworn to protect it" she reminded._

_Ignoring the comment Owen leaned in and looked straight into her eyes. "Don't you want this?"_

_Milla turned her back fighting what she really wanted. "Don't tempt me" she replied._

"_Don't you see, we can be together, I am unimportant, surely another can take my place" said Owen._

"_That's where you're wrong, you are more important than you can possibly know Owen" she replied._

_  
"Don't you remember what Arca told you…he perceived you would become one of the greatest Jedi of our time…and what about your hopes of becoming a Master, training the students at the Jedi Temple as you have desired for so long, you'll be turning your back on them" informed Milla._

"_I had forgotten" replied Owen hanging his head low._

"_Enough words, you must make the choice on your own…I have done all I can" Milla said bringing everything to a close._

_After what seemed like a lifetime of silence Owen had made his choice. "Even though I desire with all my heart to stay here with you…I will go back and find a way to destroy those machines and fulfill my duty as a Jedi" he informed._

_Milla smiled. "I'm glad you made the right choice…I will miss you my love" _

_Tears began to weld in Milla's eyes. "Your blond hair and eyes, your handsome face, the way you make me feel when you're around" _

_Interrupting her Owen leaned in and kissed Milla passionately, as with before it seemed to last a lifetime. _

_As they finished their foreheads leaned against one another. "I don't want to go" stated Owen softly._

"_You must" she replied._

_Owen looked into her beautiful blue eyes one last time. "I love you"_

_Milla looked back into Owens blond eyes. "I love you" _

"_We will meet again" stated Owen firmly._

"_Yes, we will" she replied lovingly._

"_What must I do, how do I go back?" he wondered._

_Instantly Milla stretched her hand forward into Owens chest. _

* * *

Suddenly Owen found himself deep underwater as bubbles from his surprising return spewed everywhere, looking up Owen could see the faint shine of Castell's bright sun. Swimming frantically to the surface Owen ascended a great distance until finally he emerged above water gasping for air, catching his elated breath he began swimming to shore. 

Getting atop of shore water spewed from Owens lungs as it came pouring from his mouth, after coughing and choking quite a bit he removed his wet blond hair from his eyes and pulled it back. Thinking about what just took place Owen had a surreal feeling of heartache and jubilation. _"I hope I made the right choice" he thought._

Owen could still hear the sounds of battle in front of the presidents building, the loud after shock of the Juggernauts cannons rung into the air. Owen remembered what Milla told him, the ground forces wouldn't have much time, he needed to find a way to destroy the new Commerce Guild machines. Owen flicked open his wrist to access his suits radar or communicator, but got no response, both were fried. _"Probably the water's doing" thought Owen. _

Picking himself up and checking his suit and belt everything looked to be in place, even his lightsaber was surprisingly still with him. But Owen wasn't sure it would work, so after tapping the red ignite button his saber snapped open brandishing its yellow light. "Works like a charm" Owen stated twirling his saber in one hand.

Moving forward Owen made his way towards the loud fighting in the distance, on the way he ran into a few suburban areas of the city, that was where he spotted the droid barracks. Stepping inside the barracks were empty as all droids had been deployed, Owen then came across a control panel, hacking into it Owen was looked for any information on the deadly new machines they were facing. All he could find however where their names. "Hmm Juggernaut droids, never heard of them" said Owen to himself.

All other information on them was restricted, so instead Owen found the map of the immediate area and searched for any type of droid structures that may be operating the Juggernauts, he didn't find much except one odd indication on the map. There was an entrance port nearby that led to seemingly nowhere, Owen could see that there were high energy readings in that area and lots of traffic over the CIS droid network.

Leaving the droid barracks Owen decided he would check it out as it wasn't very far, making his way there he encountered shockingly no resistance, every single droid in the area seemed to fighting against the 501st at the presidents building. Arriving Owen cautiously approached the entranceway but to his disappointment the entrance required a special code, after several attempts Owen became fed up and drove his saber into the panel short circuiting it, the entrance hissed opened revealing an elevator.

Owen got in and hit the only button in it and the elevator began to descend, coming to the bottom he carefully stepped out checking for any droids, with none in sight he began forward. All around Owen saw unfinished bare droids that were either being assembled or junked, the cold metallic facility seemed very quiet despite signs of recent activity. As he ventured further inside Owen soon realized that this underground facility was some type of core control base as hundreds of screens and control panels detailed droid movements, spider droid deployment, and the Commerce Guilds general production.

Searching through their database for information on the Juggernauts Owen found some interesting details on the Commerce Guild prototypes, luckily for them only two prototypes were produced and the main control base for them was inside the very facility. Memorizing the directions to it Owen continued on deep into the silent facility, eventually he found the Juggernaut control base and it was being operated by four high tech engineer droids. And nearby guarding it was two patrolling droidekas.

It was nothing he couldn't handle as Owen picked himself a good spot, as the patrolling droid turned on his route Owen tossed his lighsaber across the wide open area and destroyed the first, as the second rolled in and investigated what had happened he jumped up and landed right next to the droideka slashing its legs from its droid frame. Owen silently made his way over to the busy droids operating the complicated system and picked them all up at once and smashed them into the wall.

It took Owen a few minutes to figure out what the control base was exactly for until he realized he could operate the entire massive Juggernaut droids from right there. Owen quickly overrid the droids operating the Juggernauts from inside the very machine and took the helm, Owen knew exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to the fighting at the Commerce Guild presidents building. **

As the golden statue of Shu Mai glistened in Castell's sunlight the Juggernaut droids continued to tear apart the weakening 501st ground forces, the clone Lieutenant did all he could but it was inevitable that they would be destroyed. But suddenly one of the Juggernauts stopped firing and retracted its guns and lasers, the massive machine than began to slowly turn towards the other Juggernaut beside it. On the ground the clone Lieutenant didn't understand what was happening. "What is it doing?" he wondered.

With its large cannons cocked and ready to fire the Juggernaut launched a shot into its prototype companion. A huge explosion took place blowing off a large chunk of the machine, then in a barrage of thick laser fire the firing Juggernaut droid tore into its companion blasting it in half, the under fire Juggernaut erupted into flames and fell over rattling the ground around it. Then in a final blaze of fire the battered machine exploded throwing debris everywhere, the clone forces on the ground were shocked, why did it do that?

* * *

**Back to Owens position inside the underground facility.**

Owen steered the Juggernaut droids guns towards the large durasteel doors of the Commerce Guild presidents building, bombarding the doors with the Juggernauts heavy cannons Owen had blown open an entranceway into the presidents building. He then guided its large cannons to the ground and blasted the area beneath the Juggernauts mechanical legs, the ground caved in and the Commerce Guild prototype fell into the large, gaping hole. The trapped Juggernaut eventually went offline as the impact had disabled all its functions, looking to the opposite screen Owen punched in the self destruct for the underground facility, suddenly a voice then sounded throughout the facility. "T-minus 1 minute and counting" it said.

Owen quickly jetted back through the facility using his force speed to get to the elevator faster. "T-minus 15 seconds" it sounded.

Punching the only button in the elevator Owen began his ascent back up, as the elevator arrived at the top Owen jumped out just as the facility below him self destructed, the blast ruptured into the entire area.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to the fighting in front of the presidents building.**

What little remained of the CIS ground forces were fighting madly to keep the 501st out of the presidents building, suddenly sending them forward a gush of air nearly knocked the clone troopers to the ground. "What was that?" wondered a clone trooper.

Eventually the CIS ground forces protecting the building were destroyed and as the clone Lieutenant prepared a strike team to enter the presidents building a brief silhouette of a figure was seen in the distance. The Lieutenant focused his optics wondering who or what it was. "What in the blazes is that?" he wondered.

Emerging from around a destroyed spider droid it was suddenly clear to the 501st who it was. "No…it can't be" said the clone Lieutenant in disbelief.

Owens blond hair and cape flailing in the wind behind him was the dead giveaway. "It's him…it's the General!" yelled the clone Lieutenant getting his troopers attention.

Owen approached a shocked clone Lieutenant. "Lieutenant" he greeted nodding forward.

"General, we thought you were dead…when your fighter was hit by those new machines and you crashed into the river we believed you were lost to us" stated the clone Lieutenant.

Owen smirked remembering his entire out-of-body experience. "I thought I was too" he replied.

Turning to the wreckage of the Juggernaut droids before him the clone Lieutenant explained. "I really don't know what happened Sir, they had us surely beaten when suddenly one of them stopped and fired at the other destroying it, then after blowing the presidents building doors open it blasted the ground beneath it and fell into the hole and went offline" he informed.

"It's a real mystery General…I guess its programming short circuited or something" he added.

Owen smiled glaring at the wreckage before him. "Yeah, I guess it did"

Heading towards the Commerce Guild presidents building Owens smile grew larger as he left what he had done a mystery to the 501st. Climbing the steps of the presidents building the clone Lieutenant caught up with Owen. "Sir, don't you want any help?" he asked.

"No…rally what forces you have left and mop up any remaining droids, I'll return shortly" ordered Owen.

"Yes Sir" replied the clone Lieutenant.

Entering through the destroyed doors of the presidents building Owens footsteps echoed throughout the barren, deserted building. Glancing around he noticed gold plated across everything, obviously stolen by the Commerce Guild from worlds they ransacked, but even with all their wealth the Commerce Guild couldn't defeat a simple Jedi and a determined clone army, it was clear now that the homeworld of the Commerce Guild was lost and at an end.

Owen continued to journey through the vacated building finding nothing, it wasn't until he came across a darkened section of the presidents building that he found something. Stepping forward into the dark Owen knew he wasn't alone, keeping his eyes ever vigilant he continued forward. Catching his interest a dim light came on above Owen, then suddenly an object came flying towards him at blinding speed. Hitting him square in the chest Owen had the wind knocked right out of him, getting back up he surveyed the object that struck him, picking up the staff like weapon Owen knew exactly what it was, an electro staff. Then it hit him. "Magnaguard" he said to himself.

Coming into view in the distance in front of him the magnaguard revealed itself, with its cape draped over its shoulders it began to advance towards him. But suddenly two more sets of red glowing eyes became visible in the dark to the sides of him, the mechanical bodies of two more magnaguards stepped out from the darkness and into the dim light. The three magnaguards joined up into a triangle in front of him, dawning his clone trooper armor and with his Jedi Generals cape in tow Owen reached for his belt and grasped his lightsaber. With a snap hiss Owens yellow blade opened lighting the area around him, in a sudden attempt the magnaguard to the right of him attacked, seeing it coming Owen stretched out his hand and tossed the droid out one of the windows, the magnaguard fell a great distance and connected with a pointed pillar that drove itself right through the droid.

With just two to worry about now the next magnaguard from the left took a swing at him with its deadly electro staff, Owen blocked it and began to duel with the droid. As Owen and the droid dueled through the darkness and light the middle magnaguard reacquired his staff and got into the fight, Owen was now fending off two magnaguards with electro staffs. He blocked the frantic strikes of the magnaguards from both sides trying not to end up sawed in half by the deadly electro staff's, flipping backwards Owen separated himself from the chaotic duel. He then immediately threw his saber at the droid cutting one of its arms off, the magnaguard from the middle then attacked and Owen tossed him into the far wall. The magnaguard with one arm lunged back towards him attempting to dismember the Jedi Knight, Owen ducked the attack and spun back putting some distance between them again, as the magnaguard came at him again Owen steadied his mind and with a turn of his hand crushed the droids insides. The magnaguard fell to the golden floor of the presidents building severely damaged but still active and clawed towards Owen, as the droid dragged itself towards him cradling its chest Owen finished it off by using his lightsaber like a dart and tossed it right through his head.

After retrieving his blade from the droids skull the final magnaguard ran at him with murder in his eyes letting out a sickly mechanical growl. Owen dueled with the hapless droid throughout the area until it booted him in the chest with its prehensile mechanical leg, with Owen down the magnaguard looked to drive its electro staff right through him. He quickly rolled out of the way and jammed his lightsaber into the droids chest, with his saber still inside the droids chest he kicked the magnaguard over his head using his own momentum. As the magnaguard rose up ready to fight again Owen noticed the cumbersome cape it had on, the previous two magnaguards didn't have capes, this struck him as odd. _"Must be their leader or something" Owen thought._

The magnaguard carelessly made another strike but this time Owen went to one knee and swiped upwards splitting the droids electro staff in two, with no staff the droid was defenseless so instantly before it could formulate a defense Owen simply sliced the magnaguards head right off and drove his saber deep into the droids chest making sure it would stay down.

Owen left the destroyed IG-100 Series Magnaguards and ventured further into the Commerce Guild presidents building, eventually Owen came to a dead end with two massively golden doors, attempting to open them he soon found that they were locked up tight. "Shu Mai must be in here" he said to himself convinced.

He then began to cut a hole into the throne room door, as he finished the hole a chuck of the door gave way and Owen stepped inside. The throne room of Commerce Guild President Shu Mai appeared empty, Owen searched the room using the force and found one living entity inside, approaching the desk Owen ordered the person out. "Come out…now!" he commanded.

Stepping out the lone Gossam president aid fell to his knees. "Please don't kill me" he pleaded.

Owen held his yellow humming saber to his throat. "Where is Shu Mai?" he asked.

Getting no response Owen grew impatient. "Where!" he shouted wanting the answer.

"Sh…she's gone, m…my majesty President Shu Mai is gone" the Gossam president aid informed.

Owen was suddenly contacted by the clone pilot Captain. "General it's good to know you're alive, the Lieutenant filled me in on everything" he stated.

"What is it Captain I'm kind of in the middle of something" replied Owen.

"We've just spotted a ship leaving orbit and were headed after it, it looks like president Shu Mai is on board the vessel" informed the clone Captain.

"Don't let that ship escape Captain" ordered Owen speaking into his new communicator.

"Its jumping to hyperspace…don't worry General we're going after it" replied the clone pilot Captain.

A moment later the clone Captain had disappointing news for his Jedi General. "I'm sorry Sir the ship got away, we tried following it but it masked its hyperspace route, from our scans it shows that Commerce Guild President Shu Mai was in fact on board Sir" he relayed.

"I'm sorry Sir, we failed you" added the clone Captain.

"Don't be sorry Captain you did your best, just get yourself back here" replied Owen ending the transmission.

Owen turned his attention back to the trembling Gossam president aid. "Your planet has been captured and your corporation is no more" stated Owen.

"On your feet…you're under arrest" added Owen.

* * *

**Meanwhile in hyperspace onboard President Shu Mai's private ship.**

"How will we explain to the Separatists council that we've lost an entire planet?" wondered the Gossam president aid.

"I will inform Count Dooku myself personally" assured Shu Mai.

"But your majesty what will we do, Castell was the Commerce Guilds homeworld, with it now in Republic hands our intergalactic corporation is no more" implied the Gossam president aid.

"As long as I still live the Commerce Guild will survive" stated President Shu Mai sternly.

"But your majesty we…" Shu Mai cut the Gossam president aid immediately off.

"We will discuss this colossal failure at a later time" she interrupted disgusted.

An upset Shu Mai then motioned her hand to the cockpit. "Set a course for Felucia"

The furious Commerce Guild President then truly began to weigh how big of a loss she had suffered. _"That damn Jedi" she thought circling her failures around Owen Sun._

* * *

**Back on Castell.**

Exiting the presidents building with his new prisoner Owen was just in time for the tremendous explosion as the demo on the giant statue of President Shu Mai exploded sending it teetering to the ground below, with a violent thud the glorious statue shattered on impact giving the 501st one final triumph over the Commerce Guild. The clone Lieutenant led the ground forces in celebration as he roared in victory cocking his blaster rifle in the air, it was quite the sight as Owen took it all in.

Suddenly a recovered Commander Appo congratulated his Jedi General on a job well done. "You did an incredible job Sir, few Jedi Generals could of accomplished what you did"

"We all did" replied Owen.

They both continued to survey the jubilant 501st as in the air the clone pilot Captain and his fighters did a flyby. "Maybe the war will change…maybe it won't, all I know is that we did the impossible here today" stated Owen.

Owen then turned to face Appo. "With this victory they may say that you've earned the right to truly call yourselves the best…but all I know is that in my eyes you've earned my respect and adulation" he stated.

Owen held out his hand for Appo to shake. "It's been an honor Commander"

Overwhelmed Appo stuck out his hand and returned the handshake.

As the beautiful yellow sun of Castell began to set it bathed the city and celebrating clone forces in an awe inspiring glow that seemed to thank Owen and the 501st for liberation. _"I made the right choice" thought Owen._

Owen would never forget this moment as he and Commander Appo continued to survey the rejoicing clone troopers. "You know before all this I said it couldn't be done…I was wrong" he finished.


	38. Chapter 37: Overconfident

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 37: Overconfident **

In just a few months news has spread throughout the Republic of Owen Sun and the 501st glorious victory on Castell, the tide had certainly turned and for the first time in the war the Republic saw victory on the horizon. With the loss of the Commerce Guild homeworld and the destruction of their headquarters the Separatists had been greatly weakened, little did Owen and the 501st know that they had struck a fatal blow to the CIS, one they may never recover from, almost half of the Separatists forces were being churned out by the former Commerce Guild homeworld. This compelled the Galactic Senate to pressure the Jedi Council and Grand Army to take action against the weakened Confederacy of Independent Systems and put an end to the Clone War.

So the clone Commanders drew up a battle plan and conferred it with the Jedi Council, with the councils blessing the plan was set and ready to go. With his impressive victory on Castell Owen Sun was unanimously chosen by the council to lead this operation, the objective was to assault the mechanized Techno Union world 'Foundry', a simple in and out mission- cripple the corporation's factories, production line, and finally the core then depart quickly. With Foundry shut down this would bring the Separatists to their knees giving the Republic the decided advantage it needed to mount a huge offensive and strike at the heart of the defenseless CIS and put an end to the war.

But for this plan to work a more stealthily approach would be needed, certainly an entire clone army would be spotted and dealt with before they could even set foot on the planet, so led by Owen Sun of course a squad of 12 rare, unique, new clones would be given this task. These new clones were given the designation 'ACS Troopers' or Advanced Clone Strike Troopers and were led by a man named Captain Ketros. They were recent prototypes by the cloners on Kamino and were half breeds of the Clone Commandos, they were claimed to be the ideal fighting force and the elite of all clones, able to destroy an entire CIS droid army with just the 12 of them they were the perfect soldiers, specializing in hit and run tactics they were ideally chosen for this mission.

Even with the Separatists weakened state Owen sensed the war was far from over, with his Jedi gift and through extensive meditation he perceived terrible things would take place on this risky assignment. His mind and gift had only come so far however and to the council what he had perceived was unpredictable at best, despite this the operation had already been approved and welcomed at the highest levels, it was a go. The combined strength of the council had sensed nothing negative about the assault, only an opportunity they needed to seize, the council was confident of victory, perhaps too confident…

* * *

**Meanwhile gazing down at the busy Galactic City on Coruscant.**

Just returning from an assignment in the Underlevels Owen stood atop the highest level of the Jedi Temple, he had freed a captured Senator held hostage by Separatists fugitives demanding the Galactic Republic submit to CIS demands, Owen dealt with them with ease.

He now wondered what would unfold on the uncertain mission, despite his reservations he had a job to do and would fulfill the council's wishes and his duty as a Jedi Knight.

"(Sigh)" exhaled Owen.

Suddenly surprising him from behind. "I sense your frustration"

"Master Drallig" said Owen.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" he asked.

"Trying to clear my thoughts" answered Owen.

"Really" replied Drallig somewhat surprised.

"Yes, I often come up here…it helps me focus my mind" revealed Owen.

"I was hoping to sort out these messy premonitions I've been having" he added.

"About the mission I take it" implied Master Drallig.

"Yes, I'm trying to make the council see it but it hasn't been easy…my thoughts are erratic, unpredictable they say, but I know something is wrong, I still can't believe the council cannot feel it" stated Owen.

"You do not trust the council's decision?" wondered Drallig.

Owen shook his head in frustration. "It's as if the council has gone blind, how could they not sense something so strong?"

"Oh…and how long have you felt this way?" asked Drallig.

"Since I was informed of the operation, I've been getting flashes that seem to run with the currents of death and misfortune, as much as I can piece together it's connected with the mission of that I'm certain" informed Owen.

"But most of all I feel the council is walking into this too lightly" stated Owen.

"How so?" asked Master Drallig.

"The Separatists aren't defeated they still have a large force enough to challenge the Republic, and not to mention Dooku, he's yet to be brought to justice and until he is despite our victories I know this war will continue" explained Owen.

"Especially now that we know he's a Sith" added Owen.

Owen brushed his shoulder length hair out of his eyes rubbing his forehead in frustration. "You dwell too much on your anxiety, instead of worrying about these thoughts and premonitions trust in the council's wisdom and you'll find these things melt away" stated Drallig placing his hand on Owens shoulder.

"What if I don't want them to, what if their trying to warn me of something?" replied Owen glaring up at his new mentor.

"You must, for the sake of the mission you must, if you do not you will burden yourself with these thoughts that could bring harm to you whether you sense it or not" guided Drallig.

"Be mindful of the future but not at the expense of the present" stated the wise Master Drallig.

"Perhaps your right, I should trust in the council's wisdom, I never believed we could take Castell and destroy the Commerce Guild headquarters but we did" replied Owen.

"The council knew it, perhaps they see something I cannot" he added.

"Now don't you feel better" implied Drallig.

Owen smirked. "Yes…yes I do"

"Thank you Master, as always your wisdom guides me through the fog" thanked Owen.

Drallig returned the smile. "Shall we return to the Temple?"

"Yes, there is much to do yet" replied Owen.

Owen and Master Cin Drallig made their way back to the Temples interior continuing their discussion, even as they talked Owen had already stuffed away the strong premonitions he felt, he took comfort in the fact that the council were the greatest Jedi minds they had and if the combined mental strength of the council could not sense misfortune then how could he? The thought asserted itself in Owens mind and he was ready to do what needed to be done, but despite this in the back of his mind a nagging concern still remained. What if the council was wrong? But more importantly what if he was right?...

* * *

**Meanwhile in the council chambers.**

"This new leader the Separatists have is certainly disturbing, he poses a large threat to us ending the war" stated Master Rancisis.

"Um yes, very much so" added Master Yoda.

"Have we yet discovered his location?" asked Gallia.

"No, this General Grievous moves like a ghost, we haven't had much luck in tracking him" informed Koon.

"In either case he is a deadly threat that must be stopped, I saw first hand just how dangerous he is" stated Windu.

Suddenly the doors of the council chamber slid open. "Ah Jedi Knight Sun, it is good you have finally come" greeted Mundi.

Owen approached standing in the center of the round chamber just as he had done countless times before. "Is everything in preparation?" asked Windu.

"I am ready to go" replied Owen.

"Indeed, I sense you are much more content about this operation than before" observed Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"I realize now the importance of this mission and I am ready to do the councils biding" replied Owen.

"Are you, before you argued with us and warned us of the premonitions you had of disaster striking on a fatal scale, are you saying you no longer believe in these strong thoughts?" wondered Shaak Ti.

Owen hung his head low in admittance. "No…I have not, I have merely set them aside"

"I know now that if disaster was to strike on this mission then the council would sense it, the fact that you do not tells me I'm wrong" stated Owen.

"Hmm, very well" replied Master Shaak Ti.

"I wish now to do what needs to be done and help end this war" Owen said with little faith behind his words.

"Good, have you spoken to the new clones you will be commanding?" asked Windu.

"No, not yet Master, I was told that they were still on route from Kamino" replied Owen.

"They arrived earlier today and have been eagerly waiting to depart, I suggest you leave right away to meet with them" informed Windu.

Owen nodded understanding. "The cloners on Kamino speak highly of these new troops, they will aide you greatly in disabling Foundry" stated Master Tiin.

"Umm indeed, ACS troopers they are called, specializing in strike tactics of combat" added Yoda.

"Their led by a man named Captain Ketros, he is devote to his men and is an excellent tactician, they say he's the best clone we've got" informed Windu.

"_Hmm, reminds me of Appo" thought Owen._

"Something wrong Owen?" asked Windu noticing his off-stare look.

"No Master, I will leave and speak with him right away" replied Owen.

"The stolen signal should allow you easy access to the sector and into the planets interior, but once in you'll be on your own, we don't know exactly how many there are so just remember to follow the plan" warned Windu.

"Master Windu I'm sure Knight Sun will be able to handle himself" said Rancisis.

"Hmm yes, know much of combat he does, fine Jedi Knight Sun shall be" added Yoda.

"Very well then, we expect to hear from you soon, May the Force be with you" stated Master Windu.

The rest of the council nodded in agreement. "Thank you Master, May the Force be with you all as well" replied Owen.

Owen began to make his way to the turbo-lift when Windu stopped him. "Oh and Owen, I expect everything was taken care of in the Underlevels?" he implied.

"Yes Master Windu, it was" answered Owen.

Mace smirked. "Good, good"

"And I trust you will look after the new clone prototypes, they are rare in their own right and we may wish to clone more" reminded Mundi.

"Yes Master, I will" confirmed Owen.

After Owens departure the council began to discuss his previous objection with the operation. "It's amazing how quickly he changed his mind" stated Koon.

"Hmm yes, believe someone else had hand in decision" replied Master Yoda.

"Yes Master Cin Drallig, he looks up to him as a teacher doesn't he?" sensed Mundi.

"More than you know, I believe he is the main reason behind Owen wanting to attain the rank of Master so soon" stated Windu.

"Yes, he wishes to be a teacher just like him" added Mundi.

"The order could always use more teachers, especially one as skilled with the force as Owen is" inputted Tiin.

"Until he trains a student to Knight status I will continue to refuse his acceptance as a Master" stated Mundi.

"I would hope the rest of the council supports my decision" he added.

Silence hung in the air as the other members of the council simply didn't respond, Windu then looked concerned to Yoda. "Umm in time we shall see what the force has in store for our valuable Jedi Knight" stated Master Yoda ending the awkward silence.

As Owen retreated from the turbo-lift he bumped right into a Temple aid. "Ughhh" moaned Owen rubbing his head from the collision.

"Forgive me Master Jedi I'm merely in a rush" the Temple aid replied.

"Ughh, think nothing of it" said Owen continuing to rub his sore head.

But even as the aid departed in the Temples turbo-lift Owen had a strange feeling about the man he just bumped into, his senses seemed concerned even wary of him, but why? _"I have no time for this, I need to get to the military base" he thought._

So Owen stuffed it away just as he did with his premonitions about the operation and left to meet with this Captain Ketros of the new clone ACS Troopers.

* * *

**Eventually Owen made his way to the military base.**

Entering the base two clone troopers immediately stood at attention. "Were not on a battlefield right now troopers, there's no need for that" said Owen.

"Sorry Master Jedi, regulations" replied the clone trooper sternly.

"Well then at ease, I'm looking for the new batch of clones that arrived today" inquired Owen.

"You mean the ACS Troopers, there in the shooting range" informed the clone trooper with respect in his tone.

"And where might that be?" asked Owen.

"Down the hall and through that corridor on the left, just follow the blaster fire" informed the clone trooper.

"Thanks" replied Owen heading towards the shooting range.

Arriving Owen could tell right away that these clones meant business as they shredded their targets with uncanny accuracy, Owen walked up behind one of the firing ACS Troopers. "Impressive" he said simply.

"Clones, ten hut!" shouted Captain Ketros.

Owen was taken aback as the clones went into two straight lines instantly, walking through the lines of the 12 ACS Troopers Owen noticed their outright differences from the countless other clone outfits he'd seen. Their armor was certainly unique in its own right, it was coated with a chrome metal, and black kevlar in certain areas, a dash of grimy white also appeared in some parts of the frame, finally distinguish them the most lines of dark green covered a majority of their armor. But most of all he was taken aback by the new state of the art DC-17m pulse rifles they carried. Getting to the end of the line Owen noticed the ranking stripes of a clone Captain. "You must be Ketros" implied Owen.

"Yes Sir!" answered Captain Ketros.

Staring into the gleaming dark green ACS visor Owen introduced himself. "My name is…" he was cut right off.

"Jedi Knight Owen Sun yes we know Sir, we have been awaiting your arrival all day!" interrupted Ketros with force.

Owen smirked. "I see they keep you well informed Captain"

"Yes Sir, we have been trained to meticulously prepare for every aspect of combat!" replied Ketros.

Owen turned his head towards the shot up targets in the shooting range. "I can see that"

"Sir, forgive me but we have run the simulations all day and I believe we are ready to depart and get our mission underway!" stated Captain Ketros eagerly.

"Are you, these won't be simulations your running Captain this is real life combat in which any of you can be killed, are you and your men ready for that?" questioned Owen.

"Yes Sir, more than ready!" shouted the entire squad of ACS Troopers with conviction.

"Good" Owen said cracking a smile.

"So, they tell me you and your men are the best we have" stated Owen.

"Yes Sir, we are a step above even the Clone Commandos and ARC Troopers, we are the best the Kaminoans have bred so far!" informed Ketros.

"Then why are there so few of you?" questioned Owen.

"Because it has painstakingly taken our creators many years to develop us, we are prototypes" informed Ketros.

"If we succeed in our final development as soldiers they will use our template to clone more just like us, you will find us more than valuable Sir" added Ketros.

"Humph, very well" replied Owen waiting to see them in action to be convinced.

"Before we get started I need to make a few things clear, there will be no more shouting and saluting and you and your men will refer to me as Commander Sun, is that clear?" laid down Owen.

"Yes Commander Sun" sounded off the entire squad.

"Good, now let's begin" replied Owen.

Owen then activated the introspective map of Foundry that Republic spies had stolen. "We will be taking a standard B-class freighter ship to the planet, I will be disguised as the pilot as we land at their docks here" started Owen pointing to the map.

"What about us?" asked Ketros.

"Seeing as your presence would certainly give us away you'll have to stow away in the freight compartments" answered Owen.

"Once I clear out the dock crew we'll steal a few of their speeders and head to the center of Foundry's factories and production line here" continued Owen.

"Pretty simple gentlemen, we bust in destroy their production line and factories churning out the CIS forces and depart" stated Owen.

"What about the core?" wondered Ketros.

"We'll take out the core on our way out that should cripple the entire planet giving us a decided advantage in numbers for the war" finished Owen.

"What about resistance?" asked Captain Ketros.

"Well we can expect a number of droid variants ranging in the millions as far as I know, but if we stick to the plan and get in and out we'll be gone before most of them get on to us" replied Owen.

"What about the approach, how will we even get into that sector of Separatists space?" questioned Ketros.

"Republic spies have stolen us a signal used by the CIS freight ships in that region, they'll think were one of their own, we'll be fine" assured Owen.

"Any questions?" ended Owen.

"What if it all goes wrong?" wondered Ketros.

"It won't, but if by chance it does we won't have many options, it's a heavily fortified sector of Separatists space, there won't be anywhere to run if we are identified" explained Owen.

"There's only 13 of us after all, I hope your up to the challenge" stated Owen.

"Yes Commander Sun we are, we will accomplish our objective no matter what the cost" confirmed Ketros.

Owen then deactivated the virtual map of Foundry. "Good, then let's get it done"

With that the squad of 12 ACS Troopers under Owens command geared up and piled into the bulky freighter, taking the helm Owen brought the ship up and out of the military bases docks, slowly but surely the hefty ship and its ghost cargo started their departure for Foundry.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple close by.**

Jedi Master Cin Drallig watched as the freighter vanished into the dark blue skies of Coruscant. "Good luck my friend and May the Force be with you" stated Drallig.


	39. Chapter 38: Assault on Foundry

_Authors Note: When you're reading just picture the ACS squads gear similar to that of the Clone Commandos from the video game Star Wars Republic Commando. But remember not exactly alike, I use the Commandos only as an example, keep in mind my description of their armor and visors as I described in the previous chapter. _

* * *

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 38: Assault on Foundry**

In a sudden flash the freighter carrying Owen and the squad of 12 ACS Troopers exited hyperspace. Owen flicked on the ships intercom. "Were here" informed Owen to Ketros and his squad.

The cockpit door then slid open and in stepped Captain Ketros. "We should be there in a few minutes, you and your squad better…" Owen stopped in mid speech as he was astonished at the sight before him.

Nine massive CIS capital ships filled the sector of Separatists space, there were even a few specially designed Techno Union capital ships and unending droves of fighters swarmed around the daunting CIS fleet. _"My God, if the Republic only knew" thought Owen gazing at the formidable force before him._

"Are we sure on the intel of this?" questioned Ketros.

"I'm not so sure anymore" replied Owen.

Regardless there was nothing Owen could do they were past the point of no return. "We have the stolen signal, we should be fine" assured Owen.

"Were coming up on the planet, you better get back there with your squad and stay hidden" ordered Owen.

"Yes Sir" replied Captain Ketros.

"Remember, stay in those compartments until I say, they'll search the ship" reminded Owen.

Ketros nodded confirming as he left the cockpit.

Owen nervously guided the disguised freighter right through the enormous CIS fleet, if the ship was identified they would be torn apart in seconds, but sure enough he guided the freighter past the daunting fleet. Owen closed his eyes exhaling in relief as he passed the last capital ship, and in just a few minutes he arrived at the mechanized Techno Union world of Foundry.

Foundry was like a paradise for a machine, the entire planet was covered in metal and steel as factories littered the planet producing everything from ships, droids, weapon's, really anything the Separatists needed for the war they could manufacture on Foundry. Billions of droids covered the planet, and somewhere down deep below the Techno Union had their headquarters led by the greedy corporation's leaders.

Owen brought the freighter and its ghost cargo closer to the mechanized gray world waiting for his CIS greeting, finally the freighters comm. crackled to life. "This is Foundry docking control, what is your business here?" asked the cold metallic voice of the docking droid.

"I have a B-class freight delivery to make, I'm hauling several thousand tons of specially ordered durasteel" stated Owen under disguise.

"Nnnnnn processing…" replied the droid checking his memory.

"What is your clearance code?" asked the docking droid.

"_Okay, this better work" thought Owen._

"Your clearance code?" demanded the bruiting droid.

"Clearance code D147968952" replied Owen reading it off flawlessly.

"Nnnnnn scanning" calculated the docking droid.

Owen waited nervously as Jedi weren't able to feel a machine's thoughts.

"Nnnnnn confirmed, proceed to docking bay 636 and await further processing" informed the docking droid confirming his approach.

"(Whew)" gasped Owen as his heart nearly skipped a beat.

With Foundry docking controls blessing Owen began his approach to the planet bringing the freighter into the atmosphere. As Owen flew through the cold night air of Foundry suddenly he felt something strong in the pit of his stomach, it was as if it told him to turn back, but why? Owen immediately grabbed his chest. "Ughhh, what's wrong?" he wondered barely keeping the ship steady.

It was almost as if the force was trying to tell him something, Owen then remembered the premonitions and thoughts he had before. "No, it can't be" he said to himself.

"The council assured me we'd be fine, this is nothing" stated Owen with little faith deep down.

Shrugging off the sudden rush with the force Owen recouped himself. "I must continue"

Arriving at the correct docking bay Owen set the bulky freighter down, despite what he felt deep down Owen was ready for what he had to do.

* * *

**Meanwhile just outside the disguised freighter. **

Five of the docks battle droids approached to clear the cargo, the ships ramp then descended and slowly out stepped a disguised Owen Sun clad in a black robe and hood covering his body and face, the only thing visible was his mouth.

The ranking battle droid stepped forward to greet the freighter pilot. "I assume everything's alright" implied Owen well in disguise.

"We will have to clear your cargo" replied the ranking battle droid plainly.

"Of course, I think you'll find everything in order" stated Owen.

"Check the ship" ordered the ranking battle droid.

"Roger, roger" replied the two other battle droids ascending up the ramp and into the freighter.

After a little while the two battle droids returned. "Everything appears to be on board" informed one of the returning battle droids.

"But some of the cargo was missing" added the other battle droid.

"You'll find the rest of it in the storage compartments when you unload the ship" assured Owen.

"Very well, everything looks to be in order, now all we need to see is your shipping manifest" finalized the ranking battle droid.

This was it, only official CIS freighters are given shipping manifests, Owen knew it was time to make his move.

"Of course, let me just get it out for you" replied Owen reaching for his lightsaber.

Suddenly Owens bright yellow blade lit the dark Foundry docks up and in an instant he had swiped the two droids in front of him in half, behind him the two returning droids opened fire but Owen blocked the blaster shots with his saber and cut their cone like droid heads right off. The last droid ran to warn dock security but Owen threw his saber putting a hole straight through him, as his saber returned to him the docking bay alarm rang out. In just seconds a whole line of droidekas rolled in and sat up activating their shields. _"Great" he thought._

The droidekas opened up with heavy fire lighting the docks up as Owen blocked each shot, knowing he couldn't keep this up he then picked up several of the firing droids and threw them into one another. With just three left quickly Owen used his force crush on one droideka, twirled in the air and sliced another in half from behind, then tossed the final one off the docking bay platform.

So far for Owen it had been easy pickings but that would change as an entire group of super battle droids stormed the docks. Owen back flipped out of the way just in time as a wrist rocket blast made impact next to him, discarding the robe Owens bright features became relevant again as his shoulder length jet blond hair and white Jedi garment were now visible. The group of advancing super battle droids fired a flurry of more wrist rockets as Owen jumped high into the air to escape the blast, nearby he then noticed an unmanned turret just ahead of him. So using his mind Owen turned the turret towards the group of droids and reduced them to scrap, just a few remained as he crushed the barrel of the turret with a fist and leapt towards the last four super battle droids. Cutting the first in half Owen then used his saber like a harpoon and threw it through the chest of two droids at once, retrieving his lightsaber Owen cut the remaining droids arms off then took its legs, what was left of the super battle droid squirmed on the ground, Owen twirled his saber into the droids gut and put an end to all resistance, the docks were clear, for now.

Owen knew it would only be a matter of time until they would regroup and send more droids so he quickly jumped into the freighter and tapped on the storage compartments assuring the squad that it was clear. "Gear up and I'll meet you in front of the ship" ordered Owen.

"Yes Commander Sun, but where are you going?" wondered Ketros.

"I just need to grab something from the cockpit" replied Owen.

Eventually Owen made his way to the front of the ship and met back up with Captain Ketros and the squad of ACS Troopers. "You ready?" asked Owen.

"Yes Sir, we are more than ready" replied Ketros.

Owen nodded looking towards the 12 heavily armed ACS Troopers. "Okay, lets go" he stated.

Getting far enough away from the ship Owen then stopped and activated the freighters auto-pilot on his belt. "Commander, what are you doing?" wondered Ketros.

In a gush of wind Captain Ketros' question was answered as the freighter lifted off the docking platform and into the sky. "What's going on Sir?" asked Ketros.

"I've set in a course in the atmosphere nearby" answered Owen.

Ketros looked confused. "You didn't think I was going to leave our getaway here to be destroyed" stated Owen.

"No Sir of course not" replied Captain Ketros.

With the freighter now gone Owen and the squad made their way to a group of nearby speeders, taking five of them they piled in and followed the leading speeder holding Owen, Ketros, and another ACS Trooper. Owen used his datapads map to guide him towards the center of the mechanized world holding their main line of production, key factories, and of course the core.

After several minutes of traveling Ketros spotted their objectives. "Look, over there" he pointed out.

"I see it Captain" replied Owen watching his datapad close.

Owen spotted the factories as they got closer, as well as the many droids guarding them, right away Owen knew what he wanted to do, he grabbed his communicator to inform the other four speeders of his plan. "Alright everyone, there's plenty of droids guarding those factories so just follow my lead" he relayed.

Owen began to increase his speed as Ketros leaned over. "Excuse me Sir, but what are you doing?"

"Were going to use these speeders to our advantage" answered Owen.

"How so?" wondered Captain Ketros.

"A little trick I learned in combat on Thule, just get you and your man ready to fire" replied Owen.

"You heard him, get ready" ordered Ketros to the only other ACS Trooper on the back of the speeder.

With his blond hair waving fiercely through the windy night sky Owen blasted onto the docks surprising an entire platoon of droids. "Open fire!" he shouted to Ketros and the other ACS Trooper.

As the other speeders arrived behind them they followed their Jedi Commanders lead streaking in and around the factories mowing down and picking off droids, the fast moving speeders were impossible targets for the droids, Owens plan was genius.

He zipped in and out of the action dodging the intense fire as Ketros and the single ACS Trooper continued their shooting from the back taking out droid after droid. "Watch the crossfire!" warned Owen shouting into his communicator.

Eventually only a handful of droids remained, sensing the opportunity Ketros detached the end of his advanced DC-17m pulse rifle and placed the anti-armor attachment on. On the speed by Ketros stood up and fired a single grenade shot into the overwhelmed droids incinerating them all at once. "Nice job Captain, you better hang on" cautioned Owen.

Gathering up enormous speed Owen took the speeder back round and was headed right for the factory doors. "When I say, jump!" yelled Owen over the speeder.

Ripping towards the door at blinding speed he gave the signal. "NOW!" shouted Owen.

Jumping off all three of them rolled out of the way as the speeder exploded on impact creating a door for them inside. Collecting himself Owen walked over to the regrouped squad. "Ughh, now I see how you got your reputation Commander" commented Ketros.

Owen smirked. "Lets go, we've got a lot to do"

Moving past the carnage on the walkway they made their way into the first key factory building, stealthily moving in it didn't take them long to find what they were looking for, Owen whipped out his optics to survey the huge factory in the distance. "There it is" said Owen plainly.

"So how do we destroy them, just set a charge on the machine itself?" wondered Ketros.

"First we take out the generators then we set the charge that will shut it down completely" explained Owen.

"I'll take a few of your men and hit the one on the right, you take the one on the left" relayed Owen referring to the two generators powering the droid factory.

"I trust you guys can handle that on your own" added Owen.

"You betcha Sir" replied Ketros with conviction.

"Okay, you four with me" picked out Owen as he set up to the right.

Captain Ketros moved the rest of his squad up with him to the left.

Owen waited patiently as the battle droid walked towards him on his patrol, just as he turned to head back Owen made his move. Springing out from behind cover he quickly sliced the hapless battle droid in half, motioning the four troopers out they made their way towards the alerted droids.

To the left Captain Ketros jumped into action as his Jedi Commander began the engagement on the right, as heavy fire rained upon them Ketros' inbred senses and training kicked into gear. "I want a sniper up there, you three lay down some cover fire!" he ordered.

As the troopers gave them cover Ketros moved up with what was left of the squad from cover to cover. "In twos, up!" he ordered pointing forward.

Moving up Ketros and the four troopers were hit a few times but their state of the art shields took the brunt of it, noticing a chance to flank the droids via an opening to the right Ketros seized the opportunity. "You two stay here and give us cover!" he issued over the heavy fire.

So including the four from the rear the group of six ACS Troopers laid down cover fire against the superior force in front of them. Ketros took just two troopers with him as he flanked the larger force, getting into position he had one of his troopers equip the anti-armor attachment to his DC-17m pulse rifle.

Captain Ketros gave a simple one, two, three order with his fingers and finally the order to engage, springing up from behind cover Ketros and his two ACS Troopers completely surprised the large force of CIS droids, they were obliterated as Ketros and his two troops tore right through them. One stubborn super battle droid remained as it surprised the three of them and knocked two of the troops to the ground, with the two ACS Troopers on the ground defenseless the droid turned to fire its wrist blaster. Immediately Ketros jumped into action throwing himself on top of the large droid, as they tumbled to the ground Ketros stabbed at its neck with his suits melee weapon on his wrist, eventually the super battle droid stopped moving becoming dismantled. Captain Ketros had saved his troopers life, it was just a testament to how much he cared about his men. "Thank you Sir, you saved our skins" thanked the ACS Trooper.

"Think nothing of…" Ketros was cut off as another super battle droid surprised him to the right.

Just as the three of them brought up their pulse rifles the droids head was blown right off, looking in the distance Ketros motioned his hand to the ACS Trooper with the sniper attachment in thanks. As Ketros' portion of the squad met back up he quickly gave his orders. "Put a charge on that generator" motioned Ketros.

To the right Owen and the four ACS Troopers were mopping up the last of the droids protecting the generator and droid manufacturing machine. Owen threw the last set in his way into the steel wall shattering their mechanical droid bodies, placing a charge on the generator Owen regrouped with Ketros and the rest of the squad as the first factory building had been cleared. Just as both generators went up the huge droid manufacturing machine lost power and shut down. "Place a charge on both sides of that machine" ordered Owen.

"Right away Sir" replied two ACS Troopers.

As they finished placing the charges everyone ran to cover. "Fire in the hole!" shouted one of the retreating ACS Troopers that placed the charges.

**BOOM! the entire machine went up in flames.**

"That should throw at knot into droid production" commented Captain Ketros.

"Yeah, that wasn't so bad" replied an ACS Trooper.

Suddenly a loud ruckus was heard outside interrupting their small victory. "What in the galaxy is that?" questioned an ACS Trooper.

It didn't take long to find out as the whole side of the factory building was blown right off sending Owen and the squad flying, shockingly in stepped a spider droid through the smoke and flames. "Look at the size of that thing" commented an ACS Trooper.

"Hurry, get to some cover, I want a base of fire from that position, anti-armor attachments only!" ordered Ketros.

Moving to various cover throughout the beaten up factory the squad of ACS Troopers pounded the spider droid with everything they had. "Aim for the red eye!" shouted Ketros nailing the droid with all the rifle shots he could muster.

As one of the ACS Troopers scored a hit dead on in between the red eye of the spider droid it turned and nearly melted the three firing ACS Troopers with its beam cannon. "Get out of there!" cried Captain Ketros.

The spider droid although fierce and intimidating was losing the battle as it was now on fire and smoking from all the damage it was quickly taking. Sensing an opportunity Ketros quickly got hold of a plasma grenade and tossed it right into the center eye of the droid, in a huge blast the spider droid erupted into flames as pieces of it flew everywhere. Standing up after the smoke and debris cleared Captain Ketros congratulated his men. "Nice job squad…real nice job"

Nearby Owen was just coming to from the blast. "Good job Captain, I'm starting to see why they bred you to be the best" he commented.

"Thank you Sir" replied Ketros with esteem.

"Well best or not if we don't hurry and get this done we won't make it outta here, if they haven't heard about our strike on the docks and our battle on the walkway then I'm sure they heard all these explosions" stated Owen.

They stepped out of the decimated factory building. "So which one do we hit next" wondered Ketros staring at each factory.

"Both" stated Owen.

"What, are you sure Commander?" questioned Ketros.

"We'll have to take our chances and this one to the left is far bigger then any of them, I'll need to go in alone and set the charges myself" explained Owen.

"But Sir there's bound to be an entire platoon in there" cautioned Ketros.

"I don't plan on letting them see me, I have to do this quietly and more of you would only draw unwanted attention to myself" stated Owen.

"You take your men and destroy the factory building to the right, we'll meet up outside in the back once it's all finished" relayed Owen.

"Yes Sir" obeyed Captain Ketros.

"And remember, their bound to be on to us soon so get in and out as quick as possible" added Owen.

"It's what we specialize in Sir" replied Ketros.

As they were about to split up a group of droids opened fire on them catching Ketros square in the chest. "AHHHHH!" he cried.

The rest of the squad laid down fire as Owen attended to Captain Ketros. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah…ughhh, wasn't even close" assured Ketros.

"Are you sure?" questioned Owen.

"I'm fine Sir go" pleaded Ketros.

He hesitated. "Just go Sir, please, we don't have much time" stated Ketros.

Owen knew he was right and departed heading towards the large factory building to the left.

He got in from the top slicing a hole with his saber through the metal rooftop, looking down Owen could see thousands of droids, weapons, even battle tanks being manufactured on a large scale. He wasted little time and gently dropped down into the large factory, a battle droid turned round to see the brief noise it heard, staying level to the ground and perched next to cover Owen didn't move a muscle. To his relief eventually the battle droid went about his business and continued on his patrol, slowly sneaking his way around the many droids present Owen placed a charge on the first generator, it took him a while but eventually he placed another charge on the second generator, but then suddenly Owen had alerted a nearby super battle droid as it turned round to face him, without hesitation he instantly sawed the droids head off with his lightsaber, looking around to his good fortune no other droids had been alerted by this. "(Whew), that was too close" he said quietly.

Owen then dragged the droids bulky body to cover, now all he had to do was place one more charge on the manufacturing machine itself which wasn't going to be easy as it was heavily guarded.

* * *

**Meanwhile a recovered Captain Ketros and his squad continued through the other factory.**

Ketros was a brilliant tactician as he moved his squad around strategically confusing the larger CIS force, he moved them from sniper positions to anti-armor and to support positions outmaneuvering the staggering CIS threat.

The droids guarding the factory were slowly diminishing as Captain Ketros seized his short window of opportunity. "Get some charges on those generators!" he shouted.

"Right Sir" obeyed the ACS Trooper.

"Squad, cover him" ordered Ketros.

As the lone ACS Trooper made his way to both generators placing each charge Ketros and his squad covered him laying waste to the battered droids in his way. The trooper eventually returned completing his orders. "Push that detonator" commanded Captain Ketros.

In a huge blast the two generators exploded rendering the manufacturing machine useless. "Now let's make sure they don't get the machine up and working again, put a charge there" steered Ketros pointing towards the manufacturing machine.

But suddenly one of the unmanned super battle tank guns began to turn. "Sir, look out that turret is active!" warned an ACS Trooper.

"Scratch that last order I want that tank taken out, anti-armor mark that position" ordered Ketros frantically.

* * *

**Back in the previous factory with Owen Sun.**

Owen had gotten as close as he could without being seen, it was too far to correctly place a charge on so he devised a makeshift charge of his own. Placing a thermal detonator on the charge the detonator would set off the demo charge blowing up the machine and droids guarding it instantaneously.

So quickly Owen stood up revealing himself and activated the thermal detonator and threw it towards the manufacturing machine, he used the force to steady his throw and guide the thrown charge directly onto the machine. "Over there, blast em" ordered the Sergeant battle droid.

Owen quickly ducked back down and the huge manufacturing machine exploded turning the factory to fire and smoke, the few droids that did survive were able to find his location through the blaze but right when they did Owen set off the charges on the generators, the droids were caught in the blast and destroyed along with the generators.

Collecting himself Owen stepped through the smoke and fire and out the blown out back door of the factory, he immediately made his way to the right factory building to check on the ACS Troopers and their progress but as he arrived the 12 troopers stepped out of the ruin that was the factory and met back up with their Jedi Commander just as he ordered. "I see you handled yourselves just fine" greeted Owen.

"Not bad, eh Commander Sun" replied Ketros.

Owen smirked. "Good job Captain, don't let it go to your head"

"Is that all of em" wondered an ACS Trooper.

"Not quite trooper, there's still plenty more where were headed next, the production line" answered Owen.

"But the ones we did destroy were a portion of the main hub for factory production on the planet, so that should diminish them somewhat" Owen added.

"But there's still plenty more right Sir" implied an overeager Captain Ketros.

"That's right and we need to…" Owen stopped in mid speech as he caught site of a large force of droids headed their way.

The squad then caught sight of the droids marching towards them in straight lines. "This way, come on" motioned Owen.

But as they made their way left yet another large force of lined up droids were marching their way, Owen pulled them back again. "Sir that's gotta be two whole companies" stated an observant ACS Trooper.

"Looks like were too late, their already on to us" commented Ketros.

"That doesn't matter now we've got to fight our way outta here" replied Owen.

"We can take them no problem" stated an overeager ACS Trooper in the squad.

Owen moved past the comment made by the seemingly suicidal ACS Trooper and looked around for a possible route to retreat to, he then spotted a corridor behind them, it wasn't much but it was the only way out of there. "Follow me squad!" shouted Owen.

In a hasty retreat Owen and the squad of ACS Troopers fell back, at the end of the corridor there was a wide open area, he quickly looked for another way out but there was none, they were trapped.

The squad of 12 ACS Troopers looked to their Jedi Commander for some answers as the lines of droids grew closer, Owen stared right into Ketros' glimmering dark green visor. "Captain, you know what to do" he stated.

"Yes Sir!" replied Ketros knowing exactly what he meant.

"Okay I want you three to set up a barricade here, I want everyone spread out firing from different positions no bunching up, I want two snipers, one up high and one on the ground, you two will…" Ketros went on continuing to setup a defensive for the arduous battle to come.

While Captain Ketros set things up Owen returned from scouting the advancing droid force. "How many are there?" wondered Ketros.

"You don't want to know" replied Owen.

"I slowed them down a little but there's a lot of droids still coming this way" he added.

"How are the defenses coming?" asked Owen.

"I've setup a standard defense of an outnumbered military situation, everyone's spread out pretty well, it should make us tougher targets" explained Ketros.

"But the good thing is the only way into the area is via that corridor" added Ketros.

"Well, at least they'll know where to aim" commented Owen.

Sounds of trampling feet were suddenly heard close by, Owen ran up to the corridor to check it out, getting a glimpse he quickly turned back. "Get your men ready" ordered Owen quietly.

"Okay squad, into formation" relayed Ketros quietly using lit and noise discipline.

As everyone got into position every ACS Trooper waited anxiously for the first droid to step through out of the dark corridor. Even though Owen had been in situations like this numerous times before it never got easier as his heart pounded frantically waiting for the chaos to begin.

Silence hung in the air like a blade as each ACS Trooper had their fingers primed on the triggers ready to waste the first thing they saw, Ketros had the detonator in his hands. "Wait until the explosion" he reminded.

In a split second suddenly the first few droids stepped through firing off a few shots, Captain Ketros immediately detonated the explosive charge incinerating the first batch of droids. As each droid poured into the corridor blinding fire was thrown back and forth lighting up the area in red and blue plasma.

After just a few minutes of this droids began to start piling up in the area around the corridor, it seemed like despite the overwhelming numbers Owen and the ACS Troopers were finding a way win this battle. "Get clean shots, aim for the heads and chassis" instructed Captain Ketros guiding his men.

But suddenly a huge explosion shook the immediate area and from another section to the left droids began to pour through the new blown out hole made. _"Oh no" thought Owen._

Just when things were looking optimistic this new hole the CIS droids had punched could easily cause disaster for them, Ketros wasn't fazed by this a bit. "Come on men, let's show them why were the best, give em all you got!" he shouted over the hellacious laser fire.

Captain Ketros inspiring words had certainly rejuvenated his men as they tore into the advancing droids, for each droid that entered the area another one dropped, Owen did his part as well deflecting shots with his lightsaber back at the menacing droids. But when it looked like things were going to come out alright an uncountable number of droidekas rolled in and sat up, several were hit and destroyed before they could activate their shields but as each one did they opened up on Owen and the squad of only 12 ACS Troopers.

Immediately they were forced behind cover and pinned down, as more and more droids poured in to support the firing droidekas their defenses began to crumble. Plus even behind cover the squad was still vulnerable, the menacing fire was that bad. They were forced to retreat deeper into the area until their backs were literally to the wall, there was no escape now.

But Owen wasn't about to lie down and accept his fate, peering around he noticed a sealed opening, pulling out his saber Owen cut a hole through the large opening and stepping inside he noticed a path leading downwards, it was good enough for him.

Getting back to the squad Owen instructed them on what to do. "Get going I'll buy you some time" he ordered.

"But Sir alone you won't stand a…" Ketros was immediately interrupted.

"That's an order Captain, move!" he commanded.

"Yes Sir!" replied an obedient Captain Ketros.

Owen force jumped right into the fire as he attacked the superior droid force head on, pulling out his lightsaber Owen sliced through anything he swung at, it didn't take long for batches of mangled droid bodies to start piling up around him, but with the distraction Ketros and his men got out descending into the unknown opening. Owen was a droid killing machine laying waste to anything in his path but for every droid he slew two more would rise up and take its place, it was a losing cause so after crushing a set of super battle droids with a simple fist he jumped into the opening and ran after the squad of ACS Troopers.

After venturing down the pathway and running several minutes through a dark domed hallway Owen finally caught up with Ketros and his men, arriving he found himself in a surprising location. Peering around the high room Owen noticed several large openings along with a set of stairs in the center of the dimly lit room leading up to the Techno Union logo. "You guys alright?" wondered Owen.

"Yes Sir, our shields took a heck of a beating but other than that were fine" informed Ketros.

"Good, we've go to figure out where were at" replied Owen.

"It's funny, the droids that were chasing us don't seem to be following us now" commented Ketros.

Owen began to think about it and it was funny, going back over the entire thing in his head it was as if they were herded into here. Then, it suddenly hit Owen. "No…no, it can't be" he stated in disbelief.

All around them suddenly the openings swung shut and durasteel came down in there place, the room was then brightly lit up revealing reinforced durasteel all around them. "Now what" stated Ketros.

Continuing to battle his thoughts Owen wouldn't believe what the force was telling him. "No, no I'm wrong, the council said so" he stated questioning himself.

"Uh Sir, what's going on" asked an ACS Trooper.

Then in front of them at the top of the stairs in the center of the durasteel room on the platform a steel panel rose up from underneath the floor revealing a familiar face of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It was Wat Tambor the Foreman of the Techno Union.

"Wat Tambor, wouldn't expect to find you here" scuffed Owen.

Tambors physical body required a specially designed pressurized suit to breathe and maintain himself in most atmospheres, an unfortunate requirement of his Skakoan race, thereby a mechanical voicebox did the talking for him.

Fidgeting with the many knobs and switches on his frame Tambor responded. "Did you really think that I was going to let you disrupt our operations here"

"This is not Castell Jedi" he added in his off key robotic tone.

"How long are we going to listen to this tin can, let's take him down" stated Ketros.

"No, he's bound to have backup" stopped Owen.

"But Sir" argued Ketros.

"I sense no harm will come to us, stand down for now" interjected Owen.

"Wise move Jedi, besides, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise" replied Tambor.

"Bring him in" he ordered.

Suddenly two of the durasteel openings slid up revealing several droids with a lone figure tied up and under guard, Owen couldn't see the obvious prisoner as his face was covered in a black shroud. "Show them" commanded the Foreman of the Techno Union.

One of the super battle droids then reached out and pulled off the mask over his face, Owen was in complete shock as he felt his insides sink. "You…how can it be you" stated Owen.

It was the Temple aid that had bumped into him on Coruscant, slowly the final piece clicked into place as everything slid into focus, Owens premonitions were right, it was all a trap…

Owen hung his head clinching his jaw in frustration, how could he of been so stupid not to trust himself, now it was too late. "Does it all make sense to you now Jedi" implied Tambor eyeing the Jedi's reaction to the prisoner.

"Sir what's going on?" wondered Ketros without a clue as to what was going down.

"I see your clone prototypes aren't as bright as I'd thought they'd be" commented Tambor.

"Allow me to explain everything" he added.

"After our unfortunate loss on Castell we knew the Republic would be overconfident of itself so we released false statements of our droid army resources, as I expected the blind and predictable Senate saw only numbers and when our little friend here told us about the details of the new operation we prepared ourselves for an enemy arrival……I expected more of a clone army to kill though, but I guess making sure 12 rare clone prototypes are never created again will certainly do" revealed Tambor.

"Wait a minute, this was all a trap, we were baited in here" replied Ketros in disbelief.

"Smart clone…and you could imagine my delight when I learned that famed Jedi Knight Owen Sun would be leading the mission…Shu Mai will thank me greatly for killing you here and now" he added.

"Enough Tambor!" shouted Owen coming to terms with things.

Owen looked down to the ashamed Temple aid. "How could you…how could you betray us like this"

He nearly had tears in his eyes as he pleaded his case to Owen. "Please Master Jedi you must understand they had taken my family prisoner and threatened to kill them if I didn't give them the information they wanted"

"I do not deserve to live" he cried haplessly.

"Correct, you won't" stated Tambor as the super battle droid kicked him to the ground.

Owens flipped the red activation switch and his yellow lightsaber hissed open. "Let him go" he stated sternly.

Suddenly from varying positions around the durasteel room several lasers came into focus pointing themselves directly at Owen and the squad of ACS Troopers, Owen withdrew his blade as he knew one single shot from the intimidating lasers would turn them to dust. "Good, now kill him" ordered Tambor.

"No please, help me!" pleaded the Temple aid.

There was nothing Owen could do as he watched him make a run for it. "NOOOOO!" he cried running away.

One of the lasers vaporized him into nothing as he ran for the opening, looking at what little was left of him Owen knew the force had made it's choice, he had paid the ultimate price for betraying the Republic. "I'm afraid it's your turn" stated Tambor.

"Kill them!" he ordered through his robotic voicebox.

Owen quickly dodged the lasers harsh beam as he back flipped out of the way. "You take out those droids, I'll get rid of the lasers" relayed Owen.

Captain Ketros and his squad opened up throwing everything they had at the numerous droids in front of them, Owen preoccupied the lasers attention twisting and turning in the air avoiding being fried to a crisp. Taking out the first few with his lightsaber he quickly had to think fast as the lasers began to work together coordinating their fire to fry the Jedi in a crisscross, Owen continued moving around avoiding the beams and getting a small window of opportunity he reached out and pulled three of the lasers off of their moorings. He then threw his blade at the fast moving lasers and as his saber twirled its way around the room cutting into and destroying any lasers it connected with Owen reached out and crushed the final two lasers with the force.

His saber returned to him as Ketros and his men destroyed the last of the CIS droids. Wat Tambor looked on distressed. "Give it up Tambor, nothing you do will defeat us" stated Owen.

"Oh I disagree Jedi, I suspected I may need something extra to defeat you and after mentioning who you were he insisted to come and take care of you personally" replied Tambor.

Owen was puzzled as he hadn't the slightest idea who he was referring to, suddenly the entire durasteel room began to shake knocking the ACS Troopers on their rears, then the platform Tambor was standing on began to descend underneath the floor. Owen quickly ran up the steps trying to keep his balance but the Techno Union Foreman escaped just in time as a grate of durasteel locked into place were the platform had been. "I'll be sure to retrieve your body once the great General is done with you" said Tambor with his last words as he descended.

"General?" questioned Ketros.

Owen didn't have a chance to respond as underneath them a flurry of steel grates began to rise up, they looked all around wondering where whoever it was would arise from. Then as Owen had his back turned the grate finished its ascension and behind him emerged the daunting 'General Grievous', Owen slowly turned around not believing who it was. "Hello Jedi" said Grievous in his sickly mechanical voice.

Owen Sun was in awe as he gasped at his intimidating cyborg body, he just couldn't believe that the droid General was here and now. "Your reputation precedes you Jedi, I'm here to correct that" threatened General Grievous.

Next to him from all sides three magnaguards emerged. "You ready for me Jedi?" wondered Grievous waiting for Owen to act.

"You take the magnaguards, Grievous is mine!" stated Owen.

As Ketros and his men engaged the three magnaguards Owen and Grievous were ready for their own battle, right away Owen ignited his saber revealing his bright shimmering yellow blade. Grievous wasted little time grabbing two sabers from his waistband and igniting them in his long mechanical six fingered forearms.

As Grievous went for the first strike Owen dived in between his legs dodging the harsh blow, Owen went for a swipe at his lower leg but Grievous easily kicked him away using his prehensile mechanical leg. With Owen on the ground Grievous tried to stomp him dead using his large deadly legs and claw like feet, Owen rolled back and forth trying to stay out of the way but Grievous grabbed Owen easily with one of them and threw him hard into the unforgiving durasteel wall.

Owen felt like he had just been broken in two. "Your pathetic Jedi" mocked Grievous.

Jumping back into action Owen jumped and twirled in mid-air catching the droid General off guard as he caught him underneath his heavily armed chest plate, Grievous cradled his chest as Owen stood waiting for him. "You were saying" stated Owen.

"AHHHHH!" Grievous let out a harsh mechanical yell as he lunged at Owen.

Owen blocked each deadly strike as the great General bore down on him with all of his mechanized fury, despite Owens earlier strike on Grievous he couldn't get close enough to him to do any damage, the droid General kept him busy and at bay with his fierce strikes and long mechanical arms.

On the other side of the room Captain Ketros and his squad of ACS Troopers were in quite a fight of their own with General Grievous' magnaguard bodyguards. Engaging each magnaguard in separated battles one of the them knocked two ACS Troops to the ground with a hefty swing of its electro-staff, taking advantage of the nearest fallen trooper the magnaguard was ready to jam its staff straight through him. Catching this at the last moment Ketros turned his attention to the unaware magnaguard, jumping on top of it Ketros jammed his pulse rifle into the magnaguards neck and let loose a punishing array of fire directly into its neck, the magnaguard fell down instantly out of action. "Thanks Sir" thanked the groggy ACS Trooper.

With two left Captain Ketros split up the squad into teams of six to hit each one with concentrated fire, even as the magnaguard moved all around dodging the heavy fire it was too much for it as it was backed into a corner and slowly but surely laid to waste by the heavy concentrated fire of Ketros and the 5 other ACS Troopers, now there was just one to go as they all moved in to surround and take out the remaining magnaguard.

Owen and Grievous continued their hellacious fight turning the section of the room they were fighting in to scrap as it was in ruin, in a break in the unending parrying and blocking action on Owens part he stretched out his hand to try and use the force on Grievous but it wasn't working, he was too strong and to do any kind of damage Owen needed his mind fully focused. So instead he pulled a section of durasteel off the nearby wall using his mind and launched it right into an advancing General Grievous. The droid General stumbled getting himself back up. "You'll have to do better than that Jedi" he mocked.

Quickly though Owen force jumped and wall kicked off the durasteel grate, the unorthodox move threw Grievous off and Owen had a clear chance to end the droid General right then as his unique droid head was vulnerable to attack but at the last second Grievous turned his head sideways avoiding disaster. Missing his swipe Owen flipped to the ground underneath him and tried jabbing his lightsaber into his frame, Grievous quickly rebounded nailing him square in the chest. Collecting himself Owen stood up and immediately threw his saber at General Grievous at blinding speed, but Grievous build-in intuitiveness sensed it coming and caught the lightsaber with his prehensile foot. "What are you going to do now Jedi, you have no way of defending yourself" scuffed Grievous.

Steadying his mind Owen reached out his hand and pulled the great Generals claw like foot apart, then with his free hand he tossed Grievous back into the durasteel wall. Grievous stood up in disgust. "How did you do that?" he questioned angrily.

Retrieving his lightsaber Owen responded. "A strong mind will always prevail over brute force"

"Says you Jedi" replied Grievous.

Via a well placed plasma grenade Ketros and the entire squad of ACS Troopers had destroyed the final magnaguard, now they all closed in on the great General to end this. "Ha, you think you've beaten me, you've yet to see the full extent of my power!" warned Grievous.

"Give it up Grievous, your surrounded" replied Owen.

Shockingly another set of mechanical forearms detached from General Grievous, he now had all four of his arms out as he grabbed another two lightsabers from his waist belt. Menacingly Grievous' four arms started spinning at blinding speed, they were moving so fast you couldn't possibly tell where he was going to strike. Slowly Owen and the squad backed up as Grievous moved towards them with his murderous winding arms. "Watch his arms closely, wait for him to strike" cautioned Owen.

Suddenly going from bad to worse the durasteel grates underneath their feet began to retract leaving dangerous gaps to fall into, it caught two separate ACS Troopers completely by surprise as the retracting grate was faster than they were and they fell into the seemingly bottomless gap disappearing down below into the dark. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" cried the unsuspecting ACS Troopers falling to their deaths.

Ketros was in shock as he had lost his first two men. "NOOOOO!" he cried watching them fall into the dark.

Grievous continued advancing towards them waiting for the perfect moment to strike, four ACS troopers became hemmed in by his wildly spinning arms and were instantly cut to pieces as he moved his arms brutally into them. Captain Ketros didn't know what to think, just like that half his squad was gone. They were almost completely back against the wall as Grievous continued spinning his arms at blinding speed towards them, so all at once they attacked Grievous throwing everything they had at him. Owen twirled into the air over the droid Generals head and tried striking him from behind but Grievous simply batted him away with a shift of his arms, Owen connected head first with the durasteel wall knocking him almost completely out. "Commander!" cried Ketros.

General Grievous continued his domination making mince meat out of two more ACS Troopers with his blinding fast saber wielding arms. Owen was just getting to his feet as Grievous knocked another two in the squad into one of the opened grates, with just two ACS Troopers left out of the whole squad Ketros fearlessly provided cover as the other lone trooper snuck in from behind. Grievous became infuriated as Ketros pegged him square between the eyes. "Come here you!" growled General Grievous lunging for him.

Ketros dodged Grievous long mechanical arms rolling out of the way and firing when he could, Ketros then found himself right under Grievous as he let loose all the blue plasma he could fire with his pulse rifle. Then quickly he placed on his anti-armor attachment and fired a single blast into Grievous belly, the droid Generals durably armored body caught most of the blast however. Finally the lone ACS Trooper spotted his chance as he jumped on top of Grievous head but the droid General got hold of the lone ACS Trooper before he could use his plasma grenade and threw him into the opened grate. Springing into action quickly Owen instantly cut two of Grievous mechanical arms right off, a surprised General Grievous then grabbed Owen by the throat with one of his remaining arms. "You're going to regret that" he stated.

Owen starred right into Grievous sickly yellow eyes as he thrust him against the durasteel wall. "Time to put an end to you once and for all Jedi" gleamed Grievous turning his lightsabers.

Just as the droid General was about to end it Owen reached out with everything he had left in his mind and with a mashing of his fist he crushed a portion of Grievous' mechanical insides. He immediately dropped Owen and fell to the ground coughing his Kaleesh heart out, Owen knew it would only delay him temporarily so quickly he rallied a winded Captain Ketros. "Sorry Sir, he caught me with his left leg and it sent me flying" apologized Ketros.

"If anything I should be apologizing to you for losing all your men, but we can't worry about that now we've got to get outta here" replied Owen.

"But Sir there's no way out" stated Captain Ketros.

Looking around Owen threw his lightsaber like a spear and it stuck right through the thick durasteel wall, grabbing the hilt of his blade Owen used all his strength and turned it round cutting a hole through the durasteel. At the end of the rotation he kicked in the burnt out durasteel and hurried though it. "Come on, we don't have much time" motioned Owen.

Owen and Ketros made their way through the unknown droid facility and eventually found their way outside, as they stepped out into the dark night again it was pouring rain now on Foundry and on top of that there was a coarse wind causing the rain the blow in from the side. As they ran down the uncharted walkway Owen activated the freighters auto-pilot on his belt. "It should be here in a few minutes, we've got to hurry" informed Owen pointing to his datapad.

As they continued on running as fast as they could through the windy night rain following his datapads signal sure enough they found themselves being chased by an unending wave of droids. Owen then spotted the end of the platform where the ship would be. "There it is, come on" pointed Owen.

Running down the narrow platform Ketros' shields absorbed a lot of damage as the pursuing droids were now in shooting distance away from them, as Owen got to the end first via his force speed the freighter was already in the air ready and waiting for them, with a flick of his wrist the ships loading ramp opened and he jumped up. Ketros was still a ways away as he got closer and closer to the freighters ramp. "Come on, come on!" shouted Owen holding out his hand over the blinding wind and rain.

Captain Ketros was right there as he attempted to reach out and grab his Jedi Commanders hand but just as he did completely out of nowhere General Grievous appeared behind him and with a murderous swipe of both his blades sawed Ketros' head and torso from his body.

Owen hung his head in defeat as Ketros fell into three separate pieces right in front of his eyes, without even thinking Owen instinctively shut the loading ramp and hit the auto-pilot to take off. Getting to the cockpit Owen knew he wasn't out of the fire yet as he took the helm. As he hit orbit he immediately noticed hundreds of Separatists fighters chasing the slow bulky freighter down, the freighter wasn't designed for combat and it would only take a few precise hits to knock him out of the air.

Suddenly the freighter shook as it was hit head on by the pursuing enemy fighters. "Blast it, I've gotta get out of here" cursed Owen.

Two more hits rang home as fire and smoke now broke out in the cockpit, frantically being far enough away now Owen punched in the hyperspace coordinates. Just as the Separatists fighters let loose with their heavy weapons the freighter shot into hyperspace leaving the pursuing enemy fighters behind.

A soaking wet Owen Sun leaned back in his cockpit chair and gasped catching his belated breath. So many things were swirling around his head at once, the mission failure, this whole thing being a setup, him being right and the council being wrong, Grievous, and of coarse the death of every ACS Trooper under his command including Captain Ketros. It was a horrible feeling as Owen knew that it would be impossible to clone more like them again, but on the other side of things he had narrowly escaped with his life.

As the freighter speeded through hyperspace barely intact Owen Sun felt just as battered and beaten both physically and mentally as the ship itself.


	40. Chapter 39: Choices

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 39: Choices**

Six months had passed since the slaughter on Foundry. Owen had filled the council in on everything- the setup, Grievous, and of course the tragic death of the entire ACS squad under his command thereby ending any hopes of creating more just like them. The CIS bluff had worked and the operation was a resounding failure for the Republic that drove home the reality that this war was far, far, from over. But the most troubling thing was the fact that the council was wrong and couldn't sense the impending danger, it's as if the force had turned on them blinding their efforts to see into the future, this whole thing stank of the dark side to the worried Jedi Council.

The only positive thing that came out of it was the fact the orders prized Jedi Knight Owen Sun escaped with his life, and that despite the councils combined mental strength Owen was the only one who could sense the deadly outcome via his strong premonitions, a result of his honed Jedi gift no doubt, and on top of that Owen was the only Jedi to date to face the powerful General Grievous in battle and return alive. Despite the missions failure the council began to weigh these factors including several others in recent past to determine if indeed Owen Sun was ready to become a Jedi Master.

As the months flew by Owen was patient, waiting for the council's hard decision. The Jedi Council had quite the conundrum, if Owen were to become a Master he would certainly cast aside the war and begin his passion of training the students and younglings of the Jedi Temple. On the other hand if they left him as a Knight Owen would continue to aid in the desperate war effort in which they sorely needed excellent Jedi Commanders like him. The Jedi Council took their time weighing both Owens patience thus far in his heartfelt desire to become a Master and the fact that there was still plenty of seemingly unending battles to be fought in the Clone War.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Owens quarters. **

Owen tossed and turned in his bed, it had been the same violent dream every night for the past several weeks. _People were being killed left and right, thousands of bodies lay dead throughout the ruined city from adults to children, it was a massacre. Well all the while soldiers marched through the streets in neat filed lines looking for their next victims, the killing was unstoppable as blood soaked the sun parched ground. The marching of the soldier's feet in unison would get closer and closer…closer and closer becoming louder with each stomp until an all too familiar female voice would cry out in agony. _**"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.**

That was when he would awake in a deep cold sweat just like every night before.

A 30 year old Owen Sun sat up in bed shirtless rubbing the horribly, violent, dream from his eyes as Coruscants sun began to rise streaming off his toned rippled physique. He careened his still shoulder length blond hair out of his equally blond eyes as his heartbeat began to steady once again, suddenly the call button on his quarters activated. Reaching over Owen hit the switch near his bedside. "Come" he invited opening the door up.

It was his good friend and mentor Cin Drallig.

Seeing Owen sat up in his bed covers draped over his legs clutching his head in his hands Drallig knew right away. "You had the dream again didn't you" he implied.

"Yes" Owen replied in a low tone.

Master Cin Drallig shrugged. "You should tell the council"

"And what would they say…I still have no idea what it means" replied Owen.

"Is it still the same?" wondered Drallig.

"The images are the same but the intensity of it grows every night" informed Owen.

"I ache when I see the killing and bloodshed, it's as if a part of me is dying along with them…and I'm helpless to stop it" added Owen.

"And the women's scream, is it still there?" asked Drallig.

"Yes…it's what wakes me every time" replied Owen.

Silence hung in the air.

"What are you going to do then?" wondered Drallig.

Owen shook his head slowly. "I don't know, I've got to figure this thing out somehow…the dream is trying to tell me something, I just don't know what?"

"I believe it may be a result of my gift" added Owen.

"You think it's an event yet to happen?" wondered Drallig.

"Could be, or maybe it's nothing…I've had these types of dreams before, almost every time it turns out to be nothing, but this time I fear it's different, I'll have to meditate again to see if I can find out more" explained Owen.

Master Cin Drallig then looked to his clock. "Well…in any case you're late"

"Late?" questioned Owen furrowing his blond eyebrows.

Drallig simply cracked a half smile and nodded forward waiting for it to click into place for him.

Owens eyes widened as it hit him. "Oh blast it I forgot!"

Quickly with what little he had on Owen undressed stepping into the refresher for his shower, then soaked he popped his head back out of the refresher. "Could you tell the council that…" he was cut right off.

"Ha-ha yes I'll inform the council that you'll be a little late this morning" interrupted Drallig assuring him as he left Owens quarters.

Today was an important day for Owen, he would have a final meeting with the council and get their decision on him becoming a Master or not.

After several minutes Owen emerged from the refresher drying and dressing quickly, he put on his perfectly creased Jedi robe that was traditional in design but was brand new. Finally Owen emerged from his quarters and walked fast through the Temple arriving at the turbo-lift, next stop the round chambers of the Jedi Council.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the council chambers. **

"Do you think he'll be arriving soon?" wondered Mundi.

"That's what Master Drallig told us" replied Windu.

Yoda then spoke up. "Um, here he is"

Suddenly the doors to the council chambers slid open graciously. "Forgive me Master's, I've had a rough night" apologized Owen taking his place in the center of the circle around them.

"I suggest you be on time in the future Owen" replied Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Of course Master Mundi, I apologize again" said Owen.

Yoda chuckled. "He-he perfect a Jedi is not"

Most of the council was in attendance including Kit Fisto and Plo Koon via holovid in their respective seats.

"Let us begin" started Windu.

"Now we have already gone over many times before our inability to sense the impending danger on your assignment six months ago" began Windu.

"Hmm yes, believe blinded with the force we were…the dark side I sense" added Yoda.

"The operations failure aside you were able to see the possibility of disaster striking on a fatal scale, but we did not listen and your premonition came to pass with the mission being a setup and the death of the ACS Troopers" stated Mundi.

"Certainly a result of your Jedi gift" perceived Master Rancisis.

"It's obvious to us that your growing stronger in the force and your Jedi gift is becoming more honed because of this, that is why you were able to sense the catastrophe on the dangerous mission when we could not" pointed out Windu.

"Then why was it that Master Yoda could not sense the danger, he and I share the same gift?" pondered Owen.

"Someone blinded the council with the force they did, unable to see I was" explained Yoda.

"That's right and whoever blinded the council and Master Yoda with the force didn't count on you and you're rare gift to perceive the deadly encounter, this is the final conclusion we have come to" added Koon via holovid.

Owen nodded. "I understand"

"We have taken all this into consideration debating over your advancement in the order as a Jedi Master, including many other recent events" informed Windu.

"Yes, like the fact that you are the only Jedi in our order to face this General Grievous in battle and return victorious" added Rancisis.

"I wouldn't say I was victorious Master" replied Owen.

"In any case you showed tremendous valor in the Battle of Geonosis saving Master Windu from certain death when you pushed him out of the way of the charging beast and you were trampled in turn, the act of heroism alone would gain you the rank" stated Master Tiin.

"And not to mention the number of struggles you've managed to overcome over these past few years…your command of the 501st in your victory on Castell, the loss of your close friend Jedi Knight Talarus, two separate encounters with Count Dooku, and against tremendous odds you managed to escape Foundry alive" pointed out Rancisis.

"Finally a strong recommendation from a Master of our order Cin Drallig" added Fisto via holovid in basic.

"Hmm made plus overcome many achievements and obstacles you have, each one consideration enough for Jedi Master" stated Master Yoda.

"I will admit it is impressive, you have accomplished far more than almost every Jedi Knight in our order presently but let's not forget a pertinent angle in you not achieving the rank yet…you're inability to take on a student and raise him or her to Knight status, that alone despite whatever the achievement should deny you acceptance" pointed out Mundi.

Owen shrugged accepting the criticism.

"It is this tradition that has been used by our order from generation to generation, only a handful have become Masters under different circumstances…and I believe Jedi Knight Sun should uphold to our old traditions" finished Mundi.

"Hmm Master Ki-Adi-Mundi makes a good point, Owen could have much to teach to one lucky Padawan" added Rancisis.

"I respect your judgment of my character Master but I must say in my defense that I wish not to teach just one but many as a teacher of the younglings and students here at the Jedi Temple as most of you know" replied Owen.

Owen wouldn't admit it but there was another important reason…Milla, ever since her death he has self-consciously refused to take on a single Apprentice fearing an unjust attachment and the fact that Milla's strong presence still inside him would cause him to train the student falsely, thereby the Jedi would be flawed. "Um" Yoda nodded knowing the true reason why.

Silence hung in the air as the council discussed things quietly amongst themselves, Owen just stood there waiting for their decision until Windu spoke up. "We will need a few minutes to discuss these new progressions in private" he informed.

Owen bowed his head forward. "Of course Masters"

He left the chambers leaving them to debate.

After several overdue minutes Owen was summoned back inside, as he took his position back in the center of the round chambers he could sense the council had come to a decision. "Come to a decision we have" stated Master Yoda.

Yoda nodded to Windu giving him the honors of informing Owen.

Owens took a deep breath and swallowed tight bracing himself for the news.

"First off let me say one last time that I thank you for saving my life on Geonosis, if it were up to me I would certainly grant you what you so obviously desire" started Windu.

"But we are a council and all our minds must think as one to make the right decision, in this instance in the best interests of both parties I feel we have" continued Windu.

Mace looked intently at Owen. "It has taken us many months but you have been graciously patient in awaiting our final decision and we commend you for this…we have decided that you will…" Mace was interrupted by a Jedi Knight Arret Tiv who busted through the chamber doors.

"Masters…(breathing heavily)…forgive me b…but…(cough)…I ran all the way from the military base and I…" the out of breath Tiv was cut off by his own heavy breathing.

All eyes were now fixed on Jedi Knight Arret Tiv. "Slow down and tell us what's happened" said Windu.

"It's the Separatists Masters, a large force is massing towards one of our systems farthest from the core, some kind of Solarian planet is already under attack" informed Tiv.

Owens heart skipped a beat. "Solarian…you mean Solar?"

"Yes that's it, their bombarding the planet from space…should be only a matter of time before the CIS invade with their droid armies" informed Tiv.

Owen approached Arret Tiv both frantic and angry. "What else do you know?" he asked intently.

The council looked worried fearing an emotional entanglement looming. "That's all we could tell from news reports on the planet…sorry" Tiv apologized.

Windu looked to Master Yoda. "What would the Separatists want with a peaceful planet like Solar?"

Tiv then noticed Owens blond hair and eyes. "Hey, wait a minute aren't you…" he didn't get a chance to finish as Owen stormed back over to the chamber circle.

"Masters permission to lead a clone army to the planet to destroy the Separatists threat" Owen demanded quickly and flawlessly.

The council took a brief look to one another. "No, Owen, you won't" said Windu deflating him.

"But I implore the council my knowledge of my home…" Owen was cut off immediately.

"There is to be no questioning our decision Owen…you know all to well why you will not lead any kind of force to you're homeworld" interrupted Mundi as Jedi Knight Arret Tiv departed.

Even though he didn't want to accept it deep down Owen knew the reason why…his long forgotten family could very well still be on the planet and his acceptance to the order so long ago forbid him to have any kind of contact whatsoever with his former loved ones as such strong emotional attachments are not the way of a Jedi. Plus it being his homeworld old memories from his past could easily return to him opening up old wounds that could be deadly for a Jedi.

"Um, clear are we Owen, spell disaster it could for your trained Jedi mind if relived such events from your past you did" stated the wise Yoda agreeing with the council.

"We are unanimous in our decision, you will have nothing to do with this in any way" finalized Windu.

"Who is to lead the attack then?" asked Owen firmly wanting to know.

"That is for us to decide and for you not to know" replied Mundi immediately.

Windu raised his hand stopping him, he looked at Owen feeling his desire to at least know who would come to the rescue of his people. "Master Fisto will lead the clone army" he stated.

"But Master Fisto is several light years away it will take him hours to reach Coruscant" pointed out Owen.

"Master Fisto will leave immediately and get there as soon as he is able" replied Mundi in defense.

"But thousands could die before then, Solar has no means to defend itself we have lived in peace for countless millennia, they don't even have weapons" stated Owen.

"Do the best we can on such short notice we shall" replied Yoda.

"Masters please, if only I could just…" Owen was cut off immediately again.

"You know where we stand on that Owen, you will not lead the clone army!" interrupted Windu firmly.

Windu turned to Kit Fistos holovid in his respective seat. "I suggest you leave right away Master Fisto"

"Of course, I am at the councils disposal, I will leave immediately" replied Fisto over the crackling holovid.

"We will await your arrival…May the Force be with you" stated Master Windu.

With that Fistos holovid flickered out.

"Now with this…new development I think it would be wise if we waited and see what happens with this situation before we give you our final decision on your advancement as a Jedi" stated Windu.

The council then noticed Owens deflated off stare look, it's as if he was somewhere else. "Owen…Owen" called out Windu trying to get his attention.

He couldn't find himself, Owen felt like he was drowning in his mind…so many things rushed through his head from his past that was thought to be long forgotten and buried. "Owen…Owen" he continued to call out.

Finally a defeated Owen Sun found some words. "Yes Master" he replied swallowing deeply.

"Are you alright?" asked Windu concerned.

"I will respect the council's decision" replied Owen blatantly.

"Very well…perhaps you should get some air, you look ill" suggested Windu.

"Yes Master" replied Owen leaving the council chambers with an emotional mess wreaking havoc inside his physique.

"Umm terrible it was to deny him" stated Master Yoda not happy with himself.

"We made the right choice, if Owen were to fall prey to such deeply felt emotions…we cannot allow it to happen again if there is a chance to prevent it" stated Windu.

"I agree, in the long run it is better for Owen, this would only cause him harm" added Mundi.

Yoda shrugged. "Umm yes, strong Jedi Knight Sun is, accept it he will in time"

* * *

**A few hours later. **

Owen stood in front of the clear screen with his hands connected under his robe glancing at the busy skies of Coruscant. His mind was still abuzz as he tried to sort everything out inside his troubled head. _"What am I going to do, the council forbade me from doing anything if I even attempt to do something it will surely jeopardize my acceptance as a Master, I have worked so hard to earn the title but I can't just sit here, I'll be ignoring the deaths of millions of my people, and oh God what about my family- my mother, my father…what if Fisto arrives too late, they could die" thought Owen._

Suddenly the welcomed presence of an old friend warmed his heart. "Owen, are you alright?" asked Obi-Wan.

He hesitated. "To tell you the truth Obi-Wan, no I'm not" replied Owen.

"I heard about Solar…I'm sorry, I know it can't be easy to sit and watch with your hands tied while another rushes off to defend your homeworld" stated Obi-Wan.

"I can feel your thoughts, their frantic" sensed Obi-Wan.

"I'm trying to figure everything out, (sigh) I'm still debating on what to do" replied Owen.

"Debating, but the council told you to stay out of all this" reminded Obi-Wan.

Owen let out a deep sigh. "I know, but I can't just sit here while my people and homeworld are destroyed…I'll tell you Obi-Wan I have never been this torn, ever" he stated.

There was utter silence between them as Obi-Wan searched his thoughts.

"You know Qui-Gon once told me that a man who does not listen to his heart is blind" replied Obi-Wan.

"What do you mean?" wondered Owen.

"Well in your case you can either remain content and let the council deal with this or not and do something about it" answered Obi-Wan.

"What does your heart tell you?" wondered Obi-Wan.

"You don't want to know what my heart tells me" replied Owen.

Awkwardness hung in the air for a moment.

Owen rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Listen, I need to meditate…maybe it'll clear my thoughts"

"Of course, take your time, try to sort this out" replied Obi-Wan.

Owen placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Thanks again old friend"

He walked off to his quarters to try and make sense of it all…

* * *

**Back in Owen Suns quarters.**

Owen sat in his quarters legs crossed, eyes closed, beginning to meditate.

It didn't take long as everything slid into focus...

_He began to recount his dream…the killing all around him, sounds of soldiers marching, the familiar scream of a women, but this time something was different. The severity of it hit him as something began to speak to him deep down, a sound lower than a whisper showing him the final piece of the puzzle. _

Owens eyes suddenly snapped open.

"The dream…the dream, my God of course it's the same thing" he said to himself.

Owen scrabbled to his feet and tried to access the only news feed available from his intergalactic information panel. Normally he would only use the control panel for important info on missions and pertinent galactic data but he needed to find the news feed from Solar. After a few minutes of hacking to his joy he found what he was looking for but in order to access it he needed a precise code which only Masters had. Owen searched his memory and remembered his former Masters access code. _"Thank you Master Arca" he thought. _

Punching up the news feed Owen was horrified…the City of Light was in ruin as droids stormed the streets killing anyone who resisted. Suddenly the live news feed went dead as a stray blaster shot hit the camera. "Damn it, I lost it" cursed Owen.

As terrible as he felt Owen again tried to figure it out. "But it doesn't make any sense in my dream there was men marching not droids" he pondered.

He began to pace around his quarters as the answer seemed to be on the tip of his mind, suddenly like a shot straight to the head a vision came to him.

_The women's screams became more familiar by the second…he suddenly realized that this wasn't just any women terrified…it was his mother. She pleaded for her life as the daunting figure grew closer and closer until the sun streamed in and revealed a heavily armored man clad in gold from his helmet to his boots, the sun shimmered off the soldier's armor almost blinding him. But as he sees a significant emblem on the mans shoulder his eyes widened and a cold shiver ran down his spine…it was the emblem of an ideal thought long dead, it was the emblem of 'The Sun Gods'. _

Owens vision ended as he clutched the wall to keep himself from falling, the last image tore into his self-conscious. Nothing mattered now…not even the stiff warning of the Jedi Council, the decision had already been made. Owen grabbed his lightsaber and left.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the military base.**

The vast clone army was already ready for departure as every trooper rallied onto the heavily armored military assault ships.

Owen approached ready to do whatever it took. "Commander is everything in preparation I want to leave right away"

"Uh yes Master Jedi but I was told we would be under the command of a Master Kit Fisto and you don't look like a Nautolan to me" replied the clone Commander.

"Well things have changed, Master Fisto is unable to make it so I'll be taking his place" professed Owen.

"Excuse me Master Jedi but I'm under strict orders to report any change to the battle plan, I better confer with the Jedi Council on this" replied the clone Commander.

Owen waved his hand slightly. "You don't need to confer with the council"

"I don't need to confer with the council" obeyed the clone Commanders weak mind.

"Things will proceed differently from the battle plan and I will be leading this invasion" continued Owen.

"You will be leading this invasion" obeyed the clone Commander.

"Good" Owen completed releasing his hold on the Commanders mind.

The clone Commander shook his head disoriented. "Now is everything in preparation Commander" asked Owen once again.

"Yes Sir, the invasion fleet is standing by ready to depart" replied the clone Commander.

"Then get the fleet into the air, I want to leave right now" ordered Owen.

"Yes Sir!" he obeyed.

Owen quickly jumped into one of the many nearby Jedi Starfighters and took to the sky with the imposing fleet.

Choices, that's really what everything comes down to…either good or bad one must be made. Some are small and menial, while others can shape or break a man, even a galaxy. But the moment Owen saw that emblem in his vision everything else faded away…he knew what he had to do, the choice had been made and now it was in the hands of fate to decide what would happen next.

* * *

**Back inside the Jedi Temple several hours later. **

Master Fisto had finally arrived and made his way through the Temple meeting with Master Windu. "Master Windu is the fleet ready for the assault?" asked Fisto in basic.

"Yes, they've been waiting at the base for several hours now" replied Windu.

"You'll have to forgive me the trip took longer than I expected" apologized Fisto.

"I just hope where not too late" stated Windu.

"How is our only Solarian doing?" wondered Fisto.

"Owen will be fine, in time he'll realize that our decision is for his own good" replied Windu.

But as they made their way to the military base everything in the docking bay was gone. "What's going on, where's the fleet and all our troopers?" asked Fisto.

Mace was in shock, the entire area was cleared out to where the fleet should be. "Come with me" he said.

Master Windu went to a few members of the council for some answers but getting nowhere he stopped Obi-Wan Kenobi in the vast hallway of the Jedi Temple. "Obi-Wan, do you have any idea what happened to the invasion fleet?" he asked.

"It's missing?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes, do you know anything about it" replied Windu.

"Well no Master I…uh" he stumbled.

Obi-Wan than remembered Owens words before he left to meditate. _"You don't want to know what my heart tells me" he recalled. _

"Oh no, he wouldn't" stated Obi-Wan.

Windu didn't need an explanation. "Owen" he simply said.

The three of them rushed to his quarters, Obi-Wan hit the call button but got nothing. Quickly he punched in the code for the door but as it slid open the room was emptier than a tomb.

Obi-Wan poked his head inside. "He's gone"


	41. Chapter 40: The Call of Home

_Authors note: I tried to make my vision of The Sun Gods armor as pictorial as I could but it was very hard in words to describe, so just compare them to that of the soldiers of ancient Rome in a crossover with Palpatines bodyguards. Shouldn't be that hard to picture…so Roman Soldiers and Palpatines bodyguards, got it…good. _

* * *

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 40: The Call of Home**

_David looked into his sons eyes. "You do what's in your heart son and you'll do fine, I love you Owen" said David as he hugged Owen and kissed him on the head._

_Lena then still crying heavily came back over. "I love you Owen, don't ever forget that and know that you can always come home, I love you so much" as she picked him up and hugged and kissed him. _

_Lena finished hugging Owen as the Jedi cruiser door opened._

"_Come Owen, it is time we left" stated Arca._

_Arca and David shook hands and then both Jedi made their way into the cruiser, Owen walked over to the door and before he got in ran back to his parents. "I just wanted to hug you one last time mom and dad" Owen then looked to his parents. "I love you mommy, I love you daddy" _

_Owen then ran over and got into the cruiser and waved goodbye one last time from the door as the cruiser sped away off into space._

With a shake of his head his memory faded. Its how everything started…Owen remembered very little from his youth but he never forgot the last time he was on his homeworld, saying goodbye to his parents and leaving his entire life behind was probably the toughest thing he ever had to do…the act had left its mark.

Owen and the invasion fleet had been traveling through hyperspace for a tedious amount of time. "How much further?" he asked opening up a channel to one of the assault ships.

"Still a ways away Sir" replied the ship Captain.

Even with the new hyperspace routes cutting traveling time almost in half Solar was still a very long trip away for anyone. "Captain I want you to increase your speed, tell the rest of the fleet as well" ordered Owen.

"Understood General" obeyed the ship Captain.

Owen remembered what he saw on the news feed, the City of Light was in ruin and the CIS were killing everything in sight. He mourned for his helpless people as he pictured them dying in the streets being sweep aside like they were nothing, but more so for his family as he hoped for their sake he wasn't too late.

The previous memory of his parents hit him hard. _"Will I even recognize them, it's been so long…some 25 years now" he thought._

"_What am I going to say to them?" he wondered._

The notion quickly abated though as he recalled his vision, how was it that the thought long dead Sun Gods had emerged now. The radical faction and its leader Seth Solaris were dealt with long ago, who would have the power to threaten now and reignite the flame of this dead ideal?

In any case his vision was clear and he wasn't about to sit and watch on Coruscant while the government is overthrown and his people are enslaved regardless of the councils stiff warning. Owen was not going to allow a second generation of his people be ruled by these racial fanatics.

He shuddered as he remembered the first attempt at power by The Sun Gods. _"I know you're with me Master" he thought channeling the long since departed Master Arca. _

* * *

**Meanwhile on Solar.**

Deep within the City of Light the leading men in The Sun Gods namely General Kade met with the droid Commander in charge of the invading CIS army inside the hidden Sun God headquarters.

"This is not what we agreed to!" shouted the General in command of the Sun Gods.

"I am following my orders" replied the ranking yellow striped droid Commander in his mechanical voice.

"Damn your orders, we had a deal…you would be able to take as much lithium energy as you wanted in exchange we would get control of the planet" reminded General Kade.

"You've eliminated all resistance but your droids are still laying waste to our world not to mention the damage to the city, it's in ruin" continued the Sun God General.

"It is inevitable that the Republic will come to defend one of their worlds with their clone armies, we are setting up defenses and fortifying it for when they do arrive" defended the droid Commander.

"You're going too far, by the time your through we won't have a planet to rule with!" shouted General Kade.

The droid Commander resorted back to his programming. "I am following my orders"

"Stupid droid, why couldn't the Separatists send someone more capable" scuffed Kade.

"When we have secured the planet completely my superior shall come" assured the droid Commander.

"Until then you will stay out of the way or my droid army shall crush your men" threatened the droid Commander.

Suddenly the large doors of the Sun God conference room barged open, all eyes turned to the door.

Leading the way were four heavily armored bodyguards and in the center was the new Sun God leader.

The Sun Gods needed a leader, that's just the way things were or their movement would have never been able to reestablish itself. But they couldn't just have anyone lead them to survive they needed the founder and leader of their ideal, they needed Seth Solaris. But Solaris was killed at the hands of Master Arca a long, long, time ago.

It's almost as if they needed a clone of him or at best a direct descendant from his bloodline. One that would carry on in the struggle and keep the Sun God ideal alive, one that would inherit his character, fanaticism, and above all his leadership. But unfortunately for them Seth Solaris had no such heir and it appeared The Sun Gods had died along with him…that is until shortly after he was killed they discovered Seth had indeed impregnated a Solarian woman before his death.

They eventually found the woman and discovered everything, Seth had selected one beautiful women out of a delicately chosen few to carry his seed allowing the Solaris name to live on, his name. Very few knew about this as he had kept it a secret until he seized power and taken Solar fearing someone would kill the women carrying his seed terminating all hopes of his reign forever. And the few who did know about it were killed in that final battle when all of Seth's men were crushed in one fell swoop.

But not all of Seth's men were killed in the battle, a few escaped unnoticed otherwise none of this would have happened, eventually when the women gave birth several months later they took the child to be raised in their Sun God influence and ideals. They had named the child 'Saul' and for the rest of his life he would be known as 'Saul Solaris', the future savior of his people.

As the years went by they continued to imbed in him the idea that he was to be one day Leader of the Sun Gods and carry on his father's name, he had also been trained extensively in all types of combat from a very young age. Saul had come to be quite good with the sword as he trained over the years, he was no doubt now one of the greatest swordsmen in the entire galaxy and Saul would certainly be a match for any Jedi with the blade. As his skill grew he began to despise weakness and had no problems with killing, in Saul Solaris' eyes everything was inferior to him.

When he became old enough he went looking for his mother, once he found her Saul killed her fearing she would lead the Sun Gods former enemies to him, a testament to the murderous nature the few surviving Sun Gods had instilled in him.

His spiked jet blond hair and murderously piercing blond eyes almost lit the room up as the imposing Saul Solaris made his way in, a scar ran from the left side of his forehead down through his eyebrow and eye stopping almost in the middle of his cheek, an unfortunate accident from his training as a child. Saul's rare golden plated armor lined with a touch of dark blooded red leather moved as one with him as his mere presence sent chills through the droids programming.

Saul and his bodyguards slowly made their way towards the droid Commander passing by the large picture of his father Seth Solaris that loomed over their headquarters. "Gentlemen, what seems to be the problem?" asked Saul in his despising tone.

"Forgive me Leader Solaris but this Commander in charge of all the droids currently on the planet is laying waste to the City of Light, everything is in ruin, even the capital" informed the Sun God General bowing respectfully to his Leader.

"Humph, we have made a deal with the Separatists General, let's not forget that" replied Saul.

He began to pace around the droid Commander with his droids and Saul's bodyguards keeping a close eye. "He does make a valid point though Commander, after you've left and gotten what you wanted what will there be left to rule with" stated Saul.

"Your priority doesn't matter, we assured you control of the planet not in what shape it's in" replied the droid Commander.

Suddenly out of seemingly nowhere Saul's blade shot from it's holder on his hip and before his photo receptors could calculate what was happening the droid Commander had a sword to his throat. In the blink of an eye Saul's hand had pulled his uniquely crafted sword out of his holster and had it to the droid Commanders throat before any of them could do a thing, he was just that good. "Maybe now you understand who you're dealing with!" stated Saul.

Blasters from all around the headquarters rose to one other, the CIS and Sun Gods were at a standstill. "Don't think that a flick of my wrist could end your programming" threatened the Leader of the Sun Gods.

"We had an agreement, I expect you to uphold it" began Solaris.

"You get all the lithium energy you need while we get Solar…you've already done enough destruction to bring an entire civilization to their knees, no more harm will come to our world" continued Saul.

"Now, you can either agree to the terms of our initial deal or…it's going to get messy in here fast" he finished glaring around the room.

The droid searched for a decision, Commanders were given special programming allowing them to think outside the droid box in situations like this, the droid Commander took one last look around the room calculating the risk. "And let's not forget that we haven't given you the location to where the lithium energy is, you could spend a lifetime scouring the planet and still find nothing" reiterated Solaris.

That negated the droid Commanders priority objective to which he was a slave to, an unfortunate result of his programming, Saul's key remark had made its point. "Very well, we will agree to your terms" he finally agreed.

"I will order my forces to stop all demolition to the planet" the droid Commander added.

"Good" Saul said lowering his blade and returning it to his holster.

All Sun Gods and CIS droids in the room then lowered their weapons.

"We will continue to patiently await for the Republic to arrive, after you deal with them we will show you where the lithium energy is finalizing our agreement" reminded Solaris.

"Roger, roger" the Commander agreed leaving with his droid entourage.

General Kade then approached Saul Solaris. "It has been a few days now, are we still following the plan my Leader?" he wondered.

"To a tee, when the CIS go to retrieve the rare energy from the mines we will destroy them all at once with a few well placed charges, they'll be buried alive" replied Saul.

"Any who do survive will be liquefied by our lithium weapons" he added.

"But my Leader what if a few manage to escape with the energy, if they did think of the consequences" pointed out the General.

"I know what your getting at Kade if the Separatists got away with even just a little of the energy they would be unstoppable, even the vaunted Army of the Republic would be nothing but a border skirmish, they would conquer the galaxy in mere months, and after its all said and done I doubt they'd have a problem with returning to destroy us…but you needent concern yourself, I know our ally well" assured Solaris.

"Even if they did escape with some they have no idea how to harness it, don't worry General not a fragment of lithium energy will leave our planet and not one droid shall be left intact, I promise you" finalized Saul.

The Leader of The Sun Gods began to think of the irony. "The lithium energy brought us together as allies, but as enemies it shall tear us apart" he commented.

"As always my Leader I marvel at your genius, it is a pleasure to serve you" bowed the General Kade.

Every one of Saul's men excluding his personal bodyguards left the room. He stared up proud at the picture of his martyred father Seth Solaris. _"I will bring us victory father…I swear it" he thought._

"_Solar and the rest of the galaxy shall soon bow down to the mighty name of The Sun Gods, nothing can stop us, nothing" Saul thought fanatically. _

* * *

**Meanwhile just half a parsec away in hyperspace. **

"General Sun Sir, you wanted me to inform you of our progress towards our destination" began the ship Captain.

"Go ahead Captain" replied Owen.

"It's now less then half a parsec away, should be just a few minutes now" the ship Captain informed.

"Thank you Captain that will be all" replied Owen leaving the transmission open.

Nothing was heard except the cold silence of space until.

"Uh Sir, this may be a good chance to inform the invasion fleet of you being in charge" suggested the ship Captain.

Owen let it sit in the air for a moment. "Alright Captain, open up a channel to all assault ships" he ordered.

All assault ships channels were opened as Owen cleared his throat beginning to speak to the entire invasion fleet. "Attention all clone forces this is Jedi Knight Owen Sun, I know you expected to be under the command of Jedi Master Fisto but things have changed, I will be leading this army to Solar so effective immediately you are all under my command, if everyone follows there orders and does what there supposed to do this will be taken care of in no time, General Owen Sun out" he ended cutting the transmission.

The introduction was short and brief but Owen had different things on his mind right now as he prepped himself mentally for seeing his homeworld and his family again for the first time in over two decades.

Suddenly as they shot out of hyperspace the faint glow of Solar became visible in the distance and as Owen got closer his heart beat faster and faster, he then began to have trouble breathing, was he even ready for all this?

He remembered the last time he saw Solar, being only 5 seeing the planet from space when Arca took him away in the Jedi cruiser so long ago. The memory came with plenty of emotional baggage as Owen closed his eyes and lowered his head clinching his jaw as everything came flooding back to him.

Owen collected himself steadying his breathing as his Jedi Starfighter was now right on top of Solar, the eerie yellow glow of the planet was as inviting as could be looking down on the place he once called home so long ago. _"I'm home" Owen thought._

A clod chill ran down Owen Suns spine as he continued to glance down at his homeworld below.

But he was abruptly interrupted as the ranking ship Captain of the invasion fleet had spotted the lanky CIS capital ship on the far side of the planet. "General Sun we have located the Separatist forces" he interrupted.

"It appears to be a CIS capital ship" added the ship Captain.

Owen noticed the large ship right away from his cockpit window. "I see it Captain" he replied.

"From our scans several droid armies are already on the surface…it's odd they only came with one capital ship, I think we all expected more" pondered the ship Captain.

"They had no need to come with more, Solar is not a warlike planet and it's people are peaceful by nature, you shouldn't be that surprised Captain, all the CIS had to do was walk right in" Owen replied setting the Captain straight.

"More could be on the way though, I suggest we hurry" he added.

"Yes Sir, I'll inform all assault ships to engage" replied the ship Captain.

Suddenly a group of enemy fighters began advancing on their position. "Wait, forget the assault ships and scramble fighters now!" Owen issued quickly as the menacing group of fighters screamed towards them.

"Yes General Sun" agreed the ship Captain following the chain of command.

He quickly put on his headpiece to communicate easier in the fighting.

Owens Jedi Starfighter was the only fighter currently in space so right away the enemy fighters went after him. Dodging from left to right he avoided the deadly fire from the pursuing CIS fighter group, finally several Republic fighters flew in from behind to give their Jedi General a hand. With a quick few opening shots the ARC-170's had taken four enemy fighters down. The Separatists fighters immediately split off into three separate groups, Owen quickly gave his orders. "You four take the group on the right, the next four go after the one on to the left, the rest of you follow me" he commanded.

Leading the way Owen went after the slick moving droid tri-fighters, moving right in on top of them he fired a few cluster missiles their way turning the first three enemy fighters to Bantha fodder. The tri-fighters then let loose an array of fire with their homing rockets and two unsuspecting clone pilots were blasted to space dust as their fighters were destroyed instantly. Owen waited patiently as his Starfighters crosshairs centered right on them, as soon as it lined up he quickly pressed on the trigger destroying two more tri-fighters. Glancing to his left he noticed that the last four explode as the versatile ARC-170's had finished off their portion of the enemy fighter group. "Nice job pilots" complimented Owen.

"Thanks Sir" replied the ranking clone pilot.

Only a handful of enemy fighters remained out of the CIS fighter group but that was the least of their worries as suddenly a squadron of CIS strike bombers winded right by heading for the assault ships. "Pilots look out, we've got bombers" cautioned Owen.

"You five go help out those fighters having trouble with the enemy fighter group, the rest of you with me, were going to destroy those bombers before they can do any damage" issued Owen.

"You heard him clones, lets go" replied the ranking clone pilot.

Streaming his highly maneuverable Jedi Starfighter in behind Owen took out the first bulky strike bomber, four more followed as he continued to chase them all down through space. He couldn't get all of them however as a few broke through dropping their heavy payload on the assault ships below. "Get after those bombers!" he ordered fearing the destruction of the invasion fleet.

"Right away Sir" replied the ranking clone pilot.

"Captain, report" demanded Owen.

"A bit of damage to our engines Sir but nothing serious, make sure they don't land any more hits or we'll be in some trouble" reported the ship Captain.

"You got it, out" ended Owen.

Owen brought five Z-95's with him to take out the threatening strike bombers. "Take those five on the right, I'll get the ones in the center, go!" he ordered

In a flash he tore right into the surprised bombers knocking six out of the sky with two separate cluster bombs, blasting after the final two Owen got his fighter right under them and locked in his targets, with a simple punch of his trigger his Starfighters twin-barrel laser cannons found their mark and annihilated both bombers. "Got em" he praised.

The frenzied fire seemed to stop and in space above Solar it was quiet again.

"Sir the final few enemy fighters and bombers are bugging out" reported the ranking clone pilot.

"Captain what's the status of the assault ships, is there any damage?" Owen wondered speaking into his headpiece.

"Nothing critical Sir, a few systems are down but we can get them back up in no time" informed the ship Captain.

"Looks like we held off their first strike" stated the ship Captain.

"Yeah, now it's our turn" replied Owen.

"Captain I want you to deploy some more fighters and go after that capital ship" ordered Owen.

"What about the other assault ships?" the ship Captain wondered.

"Take them with you for support, when I give the order we'll begin the invasion…understood" implied Owen.

"Understood Sir, but where are you going?" asked the ship Captain.

"I'm going to go scout out the CIS ground forces on the planet, see what were up against" informed Owen.

"Alone General?" questioned the ship Captain.

"No…pilot you and your men are coming with me in case we run into any resistance" ordered Owen to the ranking clone pilot.

"Whatever you wish Sir" agreed the ranking clone pilot.

"Okay, let's go" ordered Owen as they began to descend towards the planet.

"Best of luck General" wished the ship Captain as he watched via radar their disappearance into the atmosphere.

Shooting past the eerie yellow glow of the planet on entry Owen emerged through the atmosphere and into the blue sky's of Solar. As his Jedi Starfighter broke through the clouds Owen was blissfully shaken as he saw the City of Light below. _"There it is…my God, there it is" he thought. _

Owen again was hit with a rush of emotions as his memories of the city came back to him. _"I thought I had forgotten everything but I remember…I remember everything" he thought smirking recalling the city he grew up in. _

Refocusing himself Owen noticed one of the clone pilots in his v-wing get a little to close as they flew far above the skyscrapers. "Don't get too close pilot, were here to scout not engage" Owen cautioned.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir" understood the clone pilot.

Continuing to peer down at the city below he began to see the devastation of the CIS attack, a section of sky scrappers were a burning wreck, many buildings on the surface were toppled over, and rubble and debris lay in the streets everywhere. It was hard to see the true extent of the damage because of all the dust and debris in the air from the destruction, the Separatists had almost reduced the city to ash. Owen shuddered as he looked down at the mighty city, the force only knew what has happening on the surface.

All of a sudden as the dust and debris cover ended Owen was shocked to see how low they were flying, the dust in the air had thrown them off and now they were highly exposed. They quickly turned their fighters around and left the open area. "I hope they didn't see us" Owen said to himself.

They continued to scout through the air doing their best to remain inconspicuous avoiding radar, the ranking clone pilot then noticed a large concentration of Separatists vehicles moving down one of the main roads in the city. But Owen was distracted by the glorious House of Laws as he spotted it down below, he marveled at the historic structure as he remembered everything it stood for. "It hasn't changed a bit" Owen said as it was surprisingly unharmed.

"Uh Sir, I'm seeing a large concentration of CIS forces on that main road down there" the ranking clone pilot interrupted.

He began to glance down at it. "Looks like their headed somewhere" Owen stated.

"Maybe getting ready for our attack" he added.

"Could be Sir" agreed the ranking clone pilot.

"Well, we shouldn't waste any time, I'll contact your Captain and…" Owens words were cut short by an interrupting beep on the scanners.

"Wait a second General I'm getting a low frequency signal on the scanners, something moving deep in the city down below" the ranking clone pilot informed.

"Is it a ship?" asked Owen.

"Yes, a few actually, probably nothing though…they appear to be too small for any kind of Separatists vessel, could just be some civilians trying to escape" suggested the ranking clone pilot.

Swiftly he was hit with a rush of the force jarring him to his core…something inside Owen told him to follow those ships.

He remembered the last time he had a rush like this with the force, he was on Foundry about to land when suddenly the same something told him to turn back, but he didn't and the price he paid was severe. Owen wasn't about to let it happen again…

**BOOM! **

Returning him to reality one of the Republic fighters next to him exploded bursting into flames. "Blast it, what was that!" shouted Owen thrown back by the explosion.

"Enemy fighters Sir, closing in fast!" the ranking clone pilot informed.

"Damn it, we must have been spotted…take evasive maneuvers!" cried Owen.

The Republic and Separatists fighters engaged each other back and forth in the air for a few minutes until Owen remembered the rush with the force he had, glancing down at his Starfighters radar he noticed the low frequency signal getting weaker, if he didn't go after them now he'd lose them for sure, Owen quickly made his decision. "Pilot I want you to forget about the enemy fighters and return to the invasion fleet in orbit, once you're clear tell the ship Captain to begin with the ground invasion of Solar, I want the House of Laws taken first" he ordered flawlessly.

"I'll link up with the ground forces later…you get all that pilot?" questioned Owen.

"Uh, y…yes Sir, I'll inform the Captain of your orders" the ranking clone pilot replied.

"Good, now get moving!" commanded Owen.

As Owen and the group of fighters went their separate ways a few of the alerted enemy fighters came after him as he made his descend into the City of Light following the weak signal. Owen dipped and turned his Jedi Starfighter every which way dodging the heavy fire, it wasn't until he hit the smoggy depths of the city that he lost the unrelenting enemy fighters.

He continued to traverse his way through the narrow passageways and small openings of the depths of the city while all the while navigating through the blinding smog. The signal was getting stronger though, wherever it was leading him to it was well hidden.

After several minutes of traveling the blinding smog gave way and he found himself in what appeared to be an underground dwelling of some kind. Owen silently set his Starfighter down on top of the dwelling which looked similar to that of a factory, peering one last time down at the signal on the radar it was blinking fast indicating that whatever kind of vessels he was chasing had set down inside the factory.

Getting stealthily out of his cockpit he made his way across the noisy metal roof, Owen was hearing a lot of commotion down below inside almost as if there was a large gathering going on. He eventually found a hole in the roof to look down from, gazing inside Owen could see about a thousand well armed men assembling for what seemed to be a speech or something as there was a stage with a podium in front of them.

Shockingly they began chanting as a lone man approached the podium with what appeared to be his bodyguards.

The chant increased as he stepped up on the podium, it was almost deafening even for Owen being so high up. The lone man simply held out both his hands and the endless chanting stopped. _"He's obviously in charge" thought Owen._

The leading man began to speak. "My friends…my allies…my comrades…**MY BROTHERS!**" he cried cocking his fist in the air as the crowd of men roared in response.

As the cheering came back down again the leader started back up. "We have come far in these last several years…we have overcome, sacrificed, and triumphed over much to arrive here today"

"But it is all in the name of our cause…our cause is what gives us strength, our cause is the foundation upon which we stand, and our cause is what's brought us here today" the leading man continued.

With each fanatic word Owen became more concerned.

The leading man continued. "My fathers dream shall be realized…my dream shall be realized…**OUR DREAM SHALL BE REALIZED!**" he cried causing an uproar in the crowd again.

"_Wait a minute…father?" thought Owen questioning the last comment._

Without delay he pulled out his optics from his belt, peering down below at the crowd of men and then to the speaker Owens fears were confirmed, it was The Sun Gods…reborn.

His blond eyebrows frowned. "What are they up to?" Owen wondered with concern in his tone.

"All this must have something to do with my vision" he added to himself.

Owen continued to listen to more.

"…but my brothers are time has come and nothing, not even the vaunted Republic shall stand in our way…with our lithium weapons Solar and very soon the entire galaxy shall be ours" the Sun God Leader continued.

"And with the newest ultimate lithium weapon I can assure you **VICTORY WILL BE OURS!**" shouted the Sun God leader once more.

Suddenly in the corner of the factory next to the crowd a light came on highlighting what looked like the weapon he was referring to all covered up. With a nod of his head the enormous sheet that covered it up was pulled down revealing an astonishing new weapon. It had the look of a normal artillery piece only ten times bigger, the long barrel of the gun glowed with a flickering blue hum, a result of the lithium energy no doubt.

The crowd of Sun Gods fell deafly silent staring up in awe at the wondrous weapon.

"Perhaps a demonstration of its remarkable power is in order" stated the Leader of the Sun Gods.

A stolen super battle tank was unexpectedly wheeled in. "Show them" he commanded.

"Yes Leader Solaris" saluted his number two in command.

"_Solaris, oh no…this can't be" Owen thought. _

General Kade then punched in the target on the weapon as the barrel began to lower.

Owens hands came to his face as his eyes couldn't take the sudden rush of blue energy as the colossal weapon fired at the super battle tank literally turning it to ash.

He couldn't believe it, the weapon had vaporized almost any trace of the vehicle at all. Owen then began to worry, if they indeed had these powerful weapons The Sun Gods could wipe out anything they wanted, maybe even an entire planet. The shockwave of sudden information went straight through him as he imagined what they would do to the galaxy. _"No, I can't let that happen, it must be destroyed" he thought._

"So you see now the true extent of what we can do…**NOTHING CAN STOP US!**" he shouted.

The crowd of Sun Gods began to roar and started chanting again. **"Saul, Saul, Saul, Saul, Saul…" they chanted. **

"_Saul?" Owen thought._

"_So its Saul Solaris…Seth must have had a son or some type of relative" he thought._

"_I can't worry about that now I've got to find a way to destroy that weapon" Owen continued thinking._

"Hmm, I can't take them all now that'd be suicide…I'll wait until they leave" Owen said glaring down at the spectacle below.

But suddenly catching him completely off guard Owens leg went right through the hazardous rooftop sending fragments of metal flying down below. Everyone including Saul Solaris looked up at the struggling Owen Sun trying to see what was happening, Saul then pointed upwards at him. "An intruder, kill him!" he ordered.

Quickly every Sun God down below grabbed their weapons and starting firing up at Owen, luckily for him he was too far up for most of the shots to do any damage as he tried to struggle his leg out of the hole. General Kade immediately got himself over to his Leader. "Take some men and get up there now!" Saul ordered.

Following his orders Kade grabbed four men and went after the mysterious intruder, Owen continued trying to pull himself out of the hole but his leg was wedged in the roof good leaving him almost defenseless. In just a few minutes General Kade and four of his men had found the intruder still stuck and scrambling to pull himself out. "There he is, FIRE!" shouted Kade.

As plasma splashed all around him Owen gave up his struggle. _"Forget this" he thought._

Pulling his lightsaber from his belt he cut a hole around his leg in the roof being extra careful not to sever his own leg off, as the burning metal gave way at last freeing him he began to block each shot aimed at him. Advancing closer to the firing Sun Gods Owen cut into the first one sawing him in half, twirling his blade back round he spun it into the next soldiers gut. Owen then picked up another Sun God and held him in the air with the force, promptly he was thrown off the factory. The final Sun God soldier in front of General Kade slowly backed up as Owen advanced towards him blocking each menacing blaster shot, with a swing of his blade he cut the fleeting soldier in two maiming him from his neck slanting down to the right side of his chest.

Seeing his four men cut down in front of him Kade was a bit shell-shocked, but as his eyes refocused he fired all the shots he could muster at him. Owen simply blocked each violent shot and sliced Kades blaster in half then with a thrust of his hand he pushed him back. "So much for the welcoming party, I've got to get out of here" said Owen.

Retreating back down the roof Owen hopped back in his Jedi Starfighter, meanwhile on the other side of the factory roof Kade had landed hard from Owens fierce push. Shaking off the cobwebs he looked up and noticed the intruder who was obviously a Jedi begin to take flight in his ship, instinctively General Kade made his way over to the ships nearby. "You men get a ship and follow me!" ordered Kade to the five Sun Gods.

Owen was already in the air when he noticed three blips on his radar. "More of them, blast it" he cursed.

Turning his Starfighter from left to right Owen did the best he could avoiding the laser fire but flying through the depths of the city's narrow corridors proved difficult for him as it prevented him from evading all the fire.

Glancing at the layout of the Jedi's vessel on his ships computer screen in front of him General Kade speedily gave his sensible orders. "Aim for the Jedi's engines" he commanded to the two other vessels with him.

With a swift blast to his engines Owens Jedi Starfighter began to sink deeper into the city depths as the direct hit had grounded his fighter. The three pursuing Sun God ships followed the Jedi's long smoke trail as he attempted to land.

Owen had no choice his fighter was overheating, he had to land it now or it would explode. So making a hasty landing he quickly got himself out and ran inside the nearest building. The three Sun God ships chasing him all landed next to Owens Starfighter and slowly made their way within following the Jedi inside.

Stepping inside the nearly pitch black building General Kade split his men up. "You two go that way, the next two that way, you stay with me" he directed.

"Stay close and keep your eyes open" he added as the four men made their way deeper into the dark building.

The brief noises they heard in the dark only made the soldiers more and more trigger happy, suddenly looking to the left one of the panicky Sun Gods thought he saw the Jedi. "There he is!" he shouted.

In a hail of fire the room was lit up until General Kade corrected the trigger happy soldier. "What are you trying to do, get us all killed!" he scolded.

"You almost shot three of your own men!" he added.

"Sorry General Kade Sir!" apologized the Sun God soldier.

With them all bunched together a hidden Owen Sun made his move, every one of them looked up hearing a low hum of energy, all they could see was an eerie yellow glow in the dark. "What the hell is that?" wondered one of the Sun Gods.

"It's the Jedi, shoot him!" commanded General Kade.

Owen flipped into the center of them and began cutting them to pieces, in the end only General Kade and one other Sun God soldier remained. Tossing his blaster rifle to the floor the psychotic Sun God charged at him with a violent overhead slash, Owen simply moved his head aside and drove his lightsaber into the soldiers gut. The Sun Gods eyes shot wide open as he fell to the floor dead.

It didn't take long for him to notice General Kade by the lightened doorway, with his other blaster in hand he opened fire. "Die Jedi!"

Owen parried the blaster fire and steered one of Kades shots back towards him hitting him in the chest, his golden Generals armor took the brunt of it as he retreated back outside. Making his way past the severed body parts of the dead Sun Gods Owen cautiously went back outside and used the force to sense where the Sun God General was, right before Kade could open fire again he discovered his location.

Blocking each shot Kade became more and more infuriated. "Why won't you just die!" he cried.

Owen deflected two more of General Kades own blaster shots towards him knocking him to the edge of the building, as Kade got up to fire again Owen extended his arm forward throwing the Sun God General off the building and down to his certain death.

Satisfied Owen got back in his cooled down Jedi Starfighter and left.

But a few levels below a banged up General Kade was still alive, throwing his cracked armored chest plate away Kade struggled his way back to one of the ships. "You haven't beaten me yet Jedi" he stated.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of the city.**

The clone invasion force had begun their attack at the behest of their Jedi General and in just a few short hours they had seized the House of Laws, finally in orbit the fighting was growing more intense as both the Republic and Separatists fought savagely for air superiority in space above Solar, the chaotic space battle was far from being over. Owen opened up a channel to the assault ships in orbit. "This is General Owen Sun does any one copy" he began.

"We copy General, go ahead" responded the ship Captain.

"How's everything going?" asked Owen.

"We've made some steady progress Sir and begun our attack on the CIS capital ship...both fleets are engaging each other as we speak" reported the ship Captain.

"What about our ground forces?" Owen wondered.

"They've already taken the House of Laws and set up a command post, their standing by waiting for your orders" informed the ship Captain.

"Good, I'm on my way there…keep up the fight in space Captain, if we destroy that capital ship the droids on the ground will be useless" replied Owen referring to severing the droids from their core

"General Sun out" he ended.

Making his way to the clone forces on the ground he encountered little resistance, finally he arrived setting his smoking Starfighter down in front of the House of Laws. Right away Owen was greeted by the clone Commander. "General Sun, I'm glad you made it" he greeted.

"What's our status?" asked Owen.

"Well as you can see we've seized the House of Laws as you ordered, I set up defenses all around the structure as the Separatists have been counter attacking almost every half hour…it hasn't been easy but we've held the remote area for now" reported the clone Commander.

"Forgive me General but do you plan to continue our attack any time soon?" wondered the clone Commander.

"Yes, gather your forces and prepare" replied Owen.

"Yes Sir!" saluted the clone Commander enthusiastically.

"Oh and General when we seized the structure we rescued several prisoners from the CIS" reported the clone Commander.

Owen clinched his jaw remembering his almost forgotten parents. "Where are they?" he asked.

"They were cramped in a small jail when we found them so I moved them to a large underground cellar down the street…to keep them safe from the fighting" the clone Commander informed.

"They were generally women and children…most of the men were killed" he added.

A small piece of Owen began to ache inside as heard the news and peered around seeing all the strewn corpses. "Thank you Commander that will be all, ready the clone forces for our attack" Owen ordered with a small hurt in his tone.

"_Why would the Separatists do this, Solar is a peaceful planet why slaughter them like this…I fear all this must be connected somehow" thought Owen referring to The Sun Gods and CIS._

"Of course Sir and I'll have my engineers fix your ship right away" finished the clone Commander.

Moving down the street past the death and destruction Owen arrived at the cellar, a clone trooper saluted as Owen opened the door making his way down the stairs inside.

All throughout the musty cellar children, women, and very few men took refuge, some were sleeping others huddled with what was left of their families. The surviving Solarians looked like they had been to the other side of the galaxy and back, their once blond hair was covered in dust and debris from the CIS attack.

Mild tremors shook the cellar from the explosions deeper in the city, another CIS counter attack no doubt.

Owen made his way through the dirty, defeated people like an angel, his mere presence was a beacon of hope for them. Passing by a coughing old man, fatherless family, and a bandaged up man Owen came across a helpless child no more than three or four standing alone glaring up at him, going to one knee he wiped the dust and dirt off his face. Starring into the child's worried eyes Owen asked a pertinent question. "Where are your parents?"

The child didn't respond at first. "Its okay son" Owen said placing his hand on the boys shoulder.

"M…my mommy and daddy are gone" said the helpless child.

"What do you mean?" asked Owen.

"Once all the firing started they left me with all these people, they told me to stay there and wait for them while they went to get the rest of my family…but they never came back" explained the small boy.

Owen cringed shutting his eyes knowing that they probably didn't make it, wanting to do anything to help he offered the child some of his water. "Thank you Mr." thanked the boy.

"Rest easy son, you're safe now" Owen assured patting the boy on the shoulder.

Owen arose continuing his trek throughout his people.

In the corner a lone women you had gotten on in her old age bundled up tight trying to keep warm in the dank cellar when suddenly she noticed a man making his way through the crowd of people. The clean robes he was wearing told her that he wasn't just any ordinary Solarian, and as she glanced at his handsome features and shoulder length blond hair she saw something in him almost as if she knew who he is or who he was…it was something in the face. The old women then noticed a lightsaber dangling from his belt. _"He's a Jedi" she thought._

She knew very little about the Jedi, only what she remembered from the two that had saved Solar so long ago.

Even as he passed her she couldn't stop staring at him, she gazed at his face trying to place the mysterious Jedi. But as he turned to help a woman to her feet she got the full look of his face, it took her a few seconds to place but suddenly it hit her. _"Lena, he must be Lena Suns boy" she thought._

She got to her feet as fast as her old legs would allow her and starting pushing her way through the mass of people, finally after elbowing her way past a few men she grabbed at the Jedi's robe. "Owen" she said.

Owen turned around surprised. "Excuse me"

"Are you Owen Sun?" she asked desperately.

He furrowed his blond eyebrows. "Do I know you?"

"No you don't but I need to know, are you him?" she asked again.

"Yes, I am Jedi Knight Owen Sun…I came with the Republic to help" Owen answered.

She looked at him in amazement. "So it is you"

"Excuse me maim, but may I ask who you are?" Owen wondered befuddled.

"My names Marla…Marla Osirus, I knew you when you were just a child" she answered.

"A child?" Owen questioned.

"Yes, you were so young then you probably don't remember…I was a close friend of your mother" Marla replied.

"She would be so proud of you" she added.

That last bit of information raised his curiosity. "You knew my mother?" Owen questioned.

"Oh yes, I knew her quite well, we were good friends until the incident three years ago" Marla replied.

"Incident, did something happen?" wondered Owen spiking his concern.

Marla's hand went to her face. "Oh…my dear boy I thought you knew" she said in distress.

"What?" Owen wondered frantically.

"Owen I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but your father is dead" Marla revealed.

Owens entire world seemed to fall apart…he was crushed to the core.

Struggling with his emotions and how he learned to control them as a Jedi he responded a torn wreck. "How did it happen?" Owen barely muttered out.

"Oh Owen I don't think any of that matters now" Marla replied concerned for him.

"He was my father…I deserve to know" Owen said barely holding himself together.

"Well, I only know what I heard from the news reports…an explosion of some kind, that's all I know" Marla revealed.

"That's it?" Owen wondered wanting to know more.

"You must understand that after it happened your mother was inconsolable, she wouldn't talk for weeks, Lena never spoke of it with me, ever" Marla continued.

"And after weeks turned to months and months turned to years we lost contact with one another" Marla finished.

"I don't blame her…I can't imagine how she felt, David was her life" she added.

Owen was white pale as the reality of it sunk in.

"Are you okay Owen?" Marla asked worried.

"Yes…(clears throat) I'm fine, do you know where my mother is?" Owen asked fighting back his emotions.

"No, I'm sorry Owen…the last place I saw her was at their old residence on the west side of the city" Marla replied.

"Thank you…for everything" said an emotional Owen.

"Give her my best" Marla finalized as Owen departed.

Getting out of the cellar Owen turned round the corner past the guarding clone trooper to have a moment alone by himself.

He tried to hold it all together but the memory of his father was too much as his back slid down the wall and falling on his rear Owen began weeping quietly to himself.

After several seconds Owen wiped the tears from his eyes and brushed himself off, walking back over to the House of Laws his grief soon turned to concern as he was determined to find his mother. "General Sun Sir we are ready and waiting for deployment" greeted the clone Commander.

"There's been a change of plan Commander, you will have to lead the attack by yourself" started Owen.

"What?" wondered an overanxious clone Commander.

"Flank the positions the Separatists are counter attacking from" continued Owen speed walking over to his fighter.

"But Sir won't that leave us a little spread out, I don't think I have enough officers" explained the clone Commander.

"Then use them wisely…once you've flanked and destroyed their counter attacking forces spread out and attack the rest of the city" finished Owen.

Owen hopped into his Jedi Starfighter. "But General Sun Sir, where are you going?" wondered the clone Commander trying to figure out these new developments.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon, just remember my orders" assured Owen.

With that an emotional Owen Sun took flight in his repaired Jedi Starfighter on coarse for his old home, it was a long shot but Owen somehow knew deep down that his mother was still there and still alive.


	42. Chapter 41: Memories of Old

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 41: Memories of Old**

"_This piece fits here, right daddy" implied a little Owen Sun._

"_Yes, the maneuvering flaps connect to the manifold son" explained David._

"_Like this" fitted Owen putting the piece in its right spot._

"_Exactly, you certainly know what your doing" commented David smiling._

"_I learned from watching you daddy" replied Owen glancing up at his father._

_David chuckled. "Even when I first learned my mechanics I never caught on as quickly as you have" he stated befuddled at Owens knowledge and skill. _

"_Okay now we just need to install the power cell, for that I'll have to go and buy a new one from the vendor at the docks" informed David. _

"_Wait daddy, what if we just used the old one" replied Owen._

"_But it's used up, the cell doesn't have enough power to bring the speeder online" questioned David._

"_What if we recycled power from one of the rear thrusters, there's more than enough energy in them to power both" suggested Owen._

_David just stood there analyzing what his 5 year old son had just said. "Well…yes I believe that could work" he replied astonished at Owen._

"_We'll need to borrow a converter but I think it will work" he added._

_David got back under the speeder trying the configuration. "Ughh, I can't get this bolt off" he struggled. _

_Sitting above him on the speeder Owen handed him a better tool. "Here, try this one daddy" _

_After several minutes David finished the adjustment. "That should do it" he said wiping his hands with the dirty rag. _

_Turning the ignition switch the speeder slowly powered up as it now hovered off the garage floor, the thrusters were humming perfectly as it fed energy to the power cell in tow. _

"_Looks like you were right, it worked" smiled David looking down to his son hugging his leg. _

_Suddenly interrupting them both. "Are you two going to spend the whole night in there, dinners ready" called Lena._

"_Where coming honey" answered David. _

"_You better go get ready for supper" said David tapping Owens shoulder. _

_As little Owen wandered to the door David called him back, bending to one knee he began wiping the dirt and grease from his sons face. "I'm very proud of you…you did good today" said David smiling. _

_David finished wiping Owens face. "There, now don't keep your mother waiting" _

_Before he left Owen looked back at his fathers face. "I love you daddy" _

"_I love you too son" David replied hugging Owen. _

A tear ran down Owens face as he recalled one of his many memories of him and his father working on their speeder as a child. He quickly wiped it away still rattled by the heart wrenching news of his fathers death. _"I can't believe he's gone" thought Owen. _

Returning him to the present the blip on his radar let out a quiet beep letting him know he was close to his old home in the City of Light. Weaving through the destroyed sky scrapper buildings Owens sadness soon turned to surreal anticipation as his mind raced wondering about his mother, was she even still alive?

Could he bare the burden of both their deaths? Owen had no answer for the life altering question…

Owen turned his attention back to the present as he continued his trek through the city following his Starfighters radar. The west side of the city had been hit hard, nothing was left standing as everything burned from the murderously unsuspecting attack by the Separatists…finally Owen spotted his old home.

The large sky scrapper apartment complex used to be home to thousands, now it smoked and burned with a hole the size of a small moon in it. Owen brought his fighter into what was left of his family's residence, making his way out he was very careful as fire still very much burned in the ruined building, not to mention he had no idea what was around the next corner.

Moving past some sparking wires Owen found himself right in front of his old room, he nearly broke down right then as he remembered him and his father in what seemed like an eternity ago fixing his malfunctioning door. Putting the heartfelt memory behind him Owen continued through the dilapidated home.

Now past the hallway Owen bumped right into the destroyed cleanup droid he had fixed in his youth more times than he could remember, he surveyed the smashed droid with a half smile baffled that they still had the outdated machine. _"Can't believe she lasted this long" he thought. _

Setting what was left of the droid aside Owen suddenly gasped in utter shock as a lone figure sat with its back to him across the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Sun God headquarters deep within the city. **

Saul Solaris stood in his dark chambers thinking over his next move in seizing control of the planet. _"Our alliance with the Separatists is a fragile one at best, if they suspect a betrayal things will begin to unravel, the consequences are too severe for us now" he thought standing in the dark._

"_We must continue to keep our plan hidden until all this is over…then we will strike" Saul thought. _

"_But on the other hand what if the Republic is victorious, our new weapons will surely destroy the clone army but the Jedi could pose a problem" Saul continued to ponder._

Via General Kade Saul now knew that the intruder from before was indeed a Jedi.

_Saul thought about it more clearly. "He is the only real threat…the Jedi must be stopped" _

In a sudden rush of light the dark chambers were lit up by the far doors opening, the bright light quickly receded as the door swung shut behind Saul's most trusted man. "You summoned me Leader Solaris" stated General Kade.

"Yes, come in" greeted Saul.

Kade stood firm behind his Leader ready to do his bidding.

"This Jedi you told me about he poses a threat to us, a threat that must be eliminated" began Solaris.

"I have given this much thought…I will not make the same mistake my father did with the previous Jedi, this will be dealt with now" continued Saul.

"A simple task General, find him and kill him" ordered Saul simply.

"Take as many men as you need but do not return until he has been eliminated" he added.

Kade bowed respectfully. "Yes my Leader"

"But my Leader if I may…he is a Solarian, perhaps we could convince him to join us" offered General Kade.

"His Jedi ways have poisoned his mind, he is no longer part of our race, not anymore" replied Saul.

"You have your orders, now go" dismissed Solaris.

Kade saluted his Leader. "Yes my Leader, I assure you he will not leave this planet alive"

The General began his walk to the door when Saul called back to him. "And General…bring me his head" smirked Solaris.

Remembering his altercation with the Jedi before Kade responded. "Yes my Leader" he craved.

* * *

**Back in Owens former home on the west side of the city. **

A stunned Owen Sun slowly made his way over to the lone figure, leaning in closer he immediately recognized who it was. "Mother" he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Owen got no response as she continued to stare ahead, her ragged look told the story as Lena looked as if she had been to hell and back. "Mother" said Owen once again.

She continued her stare ahead almost shell-shocked.

Owen now turned to face her crouching to eye level. "Mom, it's me"

Still noting but a stare.

"It's your son" Owen stated.

Suddenly her eyes seemed to refocus. "Owen" she said lightly.

"Is it really you?" she asked not sure if it was a dream.

Owen smirked. "It's me mother, it's your son"

Lena simply couldn't find the words as her face told Owen all he needed to know. "How…"

"I came with the Republic to help" Owen replied.

Lena placed her hands to Owens neck and face as tears began to fall from her eyes, overwhelmed she grabbed Owen and hugged him. Lena bawled her eyes out as her son had come home.

Time seemed to stand still as Owen returned the hug with equal joy emotions getting the better of him, after all these years Owen couldn't quite believe he was actually holding his mother. "I knew you would come home one day, I just knew it" Lena said overwhelmed.

The hug ended as both looked into each others blond eyes. "I can't believe I found you" said Owen.

Time had eroded much of what Owen remembered his mother looked like but her beauty was still true even after all these years.

Lena gazed at her son. "Oh…you look so handsome" she said caressing his face.

"You certainly took after you're father" she added emotionally.

Owen hung his head low now knowing the truth about his father. "I have to tell you something Owen, something about your father" Lena began.

"Your father…" she was cut off by Owen immediately.

"I know mom…I know" he replied.

"Dads gone" Owen stated almost breaking down.

"How did you know?" Lena wondered.

"Marla…Marla told me" he replied.

"Oh Owen, I'm so sorry…I never thought you'd know" she said.

"How did it happen?" asked Owen.

It took a while for Lena to respond recounting the traumatic event. "A bomb, he was killed by a bomb…on the very speeder you and he built" she explained.

"They all said it was just an explosion, a freak accident…but I know the truth, he was killed by The Sun Gods" she informed.

"How…why?" Owen wondered befuddled.

"Your father was the only one that believed The Sun Gods still lived, he pushed and pushed to try and find them until one day he did" Lena continued.

"He was about to tell the House of Laws and the Senate what he found, before he could they planted a bomb on the speeder and assassinated him" finished Lena.

The extra bit of news rocked Owen to his core once again, knowing his father died in vain to stop the menacing faction that just wouldn't seem to die. "I'm going to put a stop to all of this…it ends here" stated Owen referring to The Sun Gods tyrannical reign.

The two continued to talk for some time catching up on things, Owens life as a Jedi and Lena's before and after David.

* * *

Just outside the apartment complex General Kade and his men had tracked Owens Jedi Starfighter. "The last known signal was in the area, spread out and find the Jedi's vessel" ordered Kade via the comm. 

In the thorough search of the area eventually they found Owens fighter. "Sir we've found the Jedi's ship" informed a Sun God pilot.

"Good, everyone follow me" ordered Kade.

* * *

"My son a Jedi" Lena smiled as they continued to talk. 

Owen smirked in turn. "Your father would have been so proud of you" stated Lena.

Owen suddenly felt a disturbance in the force. "We've got to get outta here" he said.

"What is it?" she wondered.

Owen didn't want to worry his mother. "Uh, the building, it's going to collapse" he covered up.

"I'm not going anywhere, this is my home" replied Lena not moving an inch.

"You can't stay here, come on" said Owen attempting to help his mother to her feet.

"No, no, I can't…I just can't" Lena stated shaking heavily.

Owen realized she was still very much shell-shocked, a result of the CIS bombardment no doubt.

"If I move everything will start to explode again…no, no, I can't go" she frantically replied.

Lena grabbed Owens hand. "J…just stay here with me"

He knew his mother wasn't going to budge, she was too traumatized. "What if I carried you?" offered Owen.

"M…maybe we could try it" she replied shuddering.

Owen very slowly picked up his mom as she shook in his arms like a leaf. "Its okay, its safe now" he said carrying her out of the burning wreck that was their home.

He carefully carried his traumatized mother out to his Jedi Starfighter. "Its alright…it's just my ship" Owen explained calming her down.

All of a sudden Owen was struck in the shoulder with a blaster shot. "AH!" Owen cried out as he fell to the ground.

"Owen!" shrieked Lena.

General Kade and his men then appeared from all around him. "You were hard to find Jedi" greeted Kade.

"Ughhh" moaned Owen in pain on the ground.

"Are you alright?" asked Lena frantically.

"Of course he is, although our weapons pack a bit more punch then your pathetic Republic" commented Kade as the rest of his men smirked in unison.

"Take her" ordered General Kade.

Two Sun God soldiers pulled Lena off of her son. "No Owen no!" she pleaded being dragged away.

"You almost killed me Jedi…I'm here to return the favor" stated Kade kicking him in the gut.

General Kade continued to brutalize Owen beating him from top to bottom on the ground as Lena watched on in horror. "Leave him alone!" she screamed.

"Humph, this one cares a great deal for you doesn't she, it's a shame she'll have to watch you die" commented Kade.

Owen couldn't move as the unexpected blaster shot had temporarily paralyzed him.

Kade then pulled out his sword. "You were a worthy opponent Jedi, I hate to do this but orders are orders"

Lena continued to scream trying to get her sons attention as Kade raised his blade to behead Owen. "Shut her up" ordered Kade.

One of Kades men nearly knocked her out with the butt of his blaster rifle.

Seeing this a fire started to grow in Owens belly, just as Kade came down with his steel sword he rolled out of the way as Kade connected with nothing but floor. Before any of them could react Owen closed his eyes and held his hand upwards, with a fierce jolt they were all sent flying as many of them fell out the window to their deaths. Lena looked on in awe at her son as he decapitated the remaining Sun Gods with his lightsaber.

Healing himself from the blaster wound and his many bumps and bruises Owen calmly made his way over to his mom. "Stay here" he said.

After smashing through the concrete wall General Kade had made a hasty retreat or so Owen thought.

Making his way through the burning building Owen was caught by surprise again as Kade nailed him in the back with a sudden blaster shot. Defenseless Owen reached for his saber but Kade quickly cut that off stomping on his hand. "Nice try Jedi, not this time" stated Kade.

Pointing his blaster pistol towards Owens skull it looked like the end for him, as the shot left Kades pistol with all his mental strength Owen steered the shot away from him and into the steel panel on the wall, the shot deflected off the steel and hit General Kade right in the eyes. "MY EYES, AH MY EYES!" cried Kade dropping his blaster.

With Kade temporarily blinded Owen made a break for it as the rest of his men were closing in. "General, are you alright Sir?" asked one of the Sun God soldiers upon finding him.

Kades eyesight slowly returned to him as his blood clotted eyes snapped open. "Do I look fine soldier!" he scolded.

"Now gather the rest of the men and find the Jedi!" shouted Kade.

Following the trails Owen purposely left they ventured through the ruined complex after him.

Winding up on the roof of the building they had found nothing. "Where is that blasted Jedi!" yelled Kade.

Abruptly Kades question was answered as Owen appeared behind them hovering in his Jedi Starfighter. "Uh Sir" said one of Kades men tapping him on the shoulder as he turned around.

Without even thinking General Kade shouted. "FIRE!"

Owen made short work of Kades men as his twin-barrel laser cannons tore right through all 30 of them. He saved Kade for last though as he fired on at Owens Starfighter fanatically. "Die Jedi!" cried Kade haplessly.

Launching two cluster missiles into what was left of the building the skyscraper apartment complex began to collapse into itself. Kade went with the building as he fell to his death into the burning ruin, the Sun God General was dead.

Owen had struck a fatal blow to the Sun Gods but he wouldn't be finished until his world was free and the fanatic flame of the Sun Gods was extinct.

With his mother in tow Owen made his way back to the frontline fighting in the city.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Separatists capital ship in space. **

The droid Commander in charge of all CIS forces for the attack on Solar had made his way back to the bridge of the capital ship to report to his superior. "Open up a channel" the droid Commander ordered.

"Roger, roger" obeyed one of the many droids on the bridge.

In a flicker the new leader of all Separatists forces appeared via holovid. "General Grievous Sir" greeted the droid Commander.

"I have no time for niceties Commander, what progress have you made?" wondered Grievous in his sickly mechanical tone.

"Everything is proceeding to plan, the planet is in ruin and we have come to an agreement with our allies" informed the droid Commander.

"Hmm what about the Republic?" asked Grievous.

"As we expected the Republic has arrived in full force, we are engaging them in space and on the ground as we speak" relayed the droid Commander.

"Who is leading the clone army?" suspected General Grievous.

"At this point I have determined that no one is leading the clone army, it appears they have come alone" informed the droid Commander unaware of Owen Suns presence amongst the fleet.

"Umm unexpected, I would think the Republic would at very least send a Jedi" replied Grievous over the crackling holovid.

The droid Commander stood firm awaiting orders from the General.

"The planet is irrelevant to the goals of the Separatists, all we need is this so called indestructible energy…after we have seized it lay waste to the planet" ordered Grievous.

"And our allies General?" wondered the droid Commander.

"After you have the priceless energy eradicate them all" commanded General Grievous.

"Yes Sir" obeyed the droid Commander.

"And I expect you will be able to handle the Republic" implied Grievous.

"Yes General we will" assured the droid Commander still unaware of Owen Sun.

"Good, contact me once all objectives are complete…I expect to hear from you soon Commander" finished Grievous.

With that the holovid of General Grievous faded.

The droid Commander then turned to the nearest battle droid. "Inform all units to initiate final attack pattern"

* * *

**Back on Solar. **

Flying over and past the heavy fighting in the city Owen landed at the command post near the House of Laws, he helped his mother out of the ship as the clone Commander approached hysterical. "General Owen Sun Sir am I glad to see you" greeted the clone Commander.

"What's our status?" asked Owen.

"Were gaining ground in one area and losing it in another" explained the clone Commander.

"What about our troops?" wondered Owen.

"Most of our troops are spread out fighting isolated battles throughout the city" informed the clone Commander.

"But the most pressing matter is were on the verge of being overrun here Sir, suffice to say we could certainly use your help General" added the clone Commander.

"Alright, assemble what forces you have and meet me at the command bunker" understood Owen.

"You're not going towards all the fighting are you?" wondered Lena concerned.

"I have to mom, it's my responsibility…the Separatists have to be stopped" replied Owen.

"But…" Lena was interrupted as the clone Commander walked back over.

"Sorry to interrupt you Sir but during the fighting we found someone you might find interesting" interrupted the clone Commander.

Slowly the older man made his way over. "What did you say your name was?" asked the clone Commander.

"Just…Senator Tergen Just" revealed the old man.

"Tergen, I'm glad to see you made it out alive" stated Lena.

"Lena, I thought you were dead" replied Tergen.

"No, I'm fine…what about Kayla, where is she?" wondered Lena.

Tergen hung his head low. "(Sigh) she didn't make it"

"Oh that's terrible…you're the only one left Tergen" replied Lena astounded.

"Forgive me but we will have time for reunions later right now you both need to get to the fallout shelter down the street" interjected Owen.

It took Tergen a second to place as he stared up at Owen Sun. "No, it can't be" he said.

"It is Tergen" assured Lena.

"Owen…Owen Sun, I never thought I'd see you again" stated Tergen astonished.

"It's good to see you alive Senator but if I may we still have a battle to win" replied Owen.

"Oh of course, of course" understood Tergen.

Owen quickly turned his attention back to matters at hand. "Commander get me an uplink to the fleet in orbit" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" replied the clone Commander.

In just a few minutes the clone engineers had an uplink. "Here you are General" handed over the clone Commander.

Grabbing the receiver Owen promptly got an update from the fleet in orbit. "Captain how are things coming"

"Were holding our own Sir, things are starting to get a bit more frenzied up here but were still advancing towards their fleet" informed the ship Captain.

"Remember Captain, get to that enemy capital ship and shut it down, once its destroyed the droids on the ground will be useless" reminded Owen.

"Yes Sir, I fully understand" replied the ship Captain.

"And General we detected several more droid units deployed to the surface from their main fleet, so expect some more company down there" informed the ship Captain.

"Thanks for the heads up, General Owen Sun out" he said ending the transmission.

**BOOM!**

"What on Solar was that?" wondered Senator Tergen Just.

The clone Commander immediately contacted the frontline. "Troopers report!"

"They've broken through, I repeat the Separatists have broken through!" relayed the clone trooper.

* * *

**Meanwhile far away from the fighting in the Sun God headquarters. **

"This is all we found Leader Solaris" stated the ranking Sun God soldier throwing what was left of General Kades armor to the ground.

A fuming Saul Solaris nodded. "Did any of his men survive?" he asked.

"No my Leader, the ones we could find had been slain" informed the Sun God soldier.

"The Jedi did this didn't he" implied Solaris.

"Yes my Leader, the wounds I found on the soldiers we were able to recover from the rubble indicate a Jedi killed them" explained the Sun God soldier.

"This Jedi is beginning to be a thorn in my side" stated Saul.

"Shall I send out a patrol to deal with him Leader Solaris?" wondered the ranking Sun God soldier.

"No, I will not make the same mistake twice…rally the men for battle, were going after the Jedi" ordered Solaris.

"Forgive me Leader Solaris but shouldn't we let the Separatists handle the Jedi, their sheer numbers dwarf our own" suggested the ranking Sun God soldier.

"They will not be able to stop the Jedi, we on the other hand have the means to do so" stated Saul referring to their indomitable lithium weapons.

"Have my orders carried out immediately" demanded Saul.

"Uh y…yes Leader Solaris I will" replied the intimidated Sun God soldier.

* * *

**Back to the fighting in the city.**

The CIS had broken through and the droid infantry began to pour into the breach with their armored tank droids providing cover. "Get my mother and Senator Just out of here, go!" ordered Owen to the clone trooper.

Before Owen could head into battle Lena grabbed his arm. "Be careful, I lost your father I don't want to lose you too" she pleaded.

"I will" assured Owen as they hugged.

As his mother and Senator Just departed Owen gave his orders to the clone Commander. "Get what's left of your men together and follow me"

Assembling together Owen led the clone Commander and his troops into the thick of the fighting, the overwhelming droid numbers didn't shake Owen a bit as he dove right into the swarms of droid infantry. Slashing and twirling his saber about Owen cut down droids all around him as soon after the droid Sergeant leading them pulled his droids out. "They've got a Jedi with them, fallback" the droid Sergeant issued.

It was a lost cause however because as they retreated the clone Commander and his troops shot them all down. "Let's go" led Owen motioning his saber towards the remaining droid forces.

The armored tank droids were pounding the line hard as they reigned down their mortar cannons on them, arriving Owen immediately ordered the clone heavy troopers to open fire. "Hit them with everything you've got"

A few were taken out but the triangular shaped vehicles quickly maneuvered rolling their tracks over some unlucky clone troopers. Without delay the heavy troopers were dealt with as the armored tank droids shock rifles blew them to pieces, sensing the impending danger Owen got himself out of there. "What are we going to do Sir, we don't stand a chance those tanks will roll right over us" stated the clone Commander.

"Don't you have any armor?" questioned Owen.

"It was already deployed earlier in the fighting" replied the clone Commander.

Seeing the carnage in front of him from the armored tank droids Owen came up with an idea. "You got any jet troopers under your command?" wondered Owen.

"Yes Sir" replied the clone Commander.

Getting them into formation Owen gave his orders. "Take these charges and place them on the tanks, you're the only ones who'll be able to get close enough"

"The remaining heavy troopers will finish off the tanks" he added.

Owen then turned to the clone Commander. "Have the rest of your troops provide cover fire" he commanded.

As one the jet troopers blasted towards the devastating onslaught of the armored tank droids, some were casualties as they fell from the sky being hit by random blaster fire but sure enough Owens plan was working as the jet troopers placed and primed the charges on each tank, many of them giving their lives just to do so. As the charges exploded most tanks went up immediately those that didn't were quickly taken out by the clone heavy troopers rocket launchers, what was left of the droid infantry began to withdraw.

"Look their retreating!" observed the clone Commander.

The clone sharpshooters took out what they could as the droids retreated, the clone Commander promptly approached Owen Sun. "Thank you General, we certainly needed that" he thanked.

Owen smirked surveying the ruined battle ground. "Let the clone engineers fix what's been damaged and have the rest of your troops follow me, were not waiting around for another counter attack"

"Yes Sir" obeyed the clone Commander.

Eventually Owen and the clone Commander led what was left of the troops deeper into the City of Light linking up with a whole company, the fighting was intense as the CIS and clone army hammered each other back and forth amidst the tall city buildings. "Who's in command here?" shouted Owen over the heat of battle.

"I guess that would be me Sir!" shouted the blue striped clone Lieutenant over the wail of plasma.

"Is this all your men?" wondered Owen.

"Some are here Sir but most of them are pinned down by that super battle tank nestled in between those buildings" informed the clone Lieutenant.

"Why haven't you taken it out?" asked Owen.

"Well in case you haven't noticed General were in the middle of a firefight here" replied the clone Lieutenant with the wise remark.

"Watch that tone Lieutenant" corrected the clone Commander.

"Sorry Sir" apologized the clone Lieutenant.

Observing the tank through his optics Owen could see that it was indeed holding more than half of the clone Lieutenants company down, if they broke free they could easily push the CIS out of the area. "Where's your armor?" wondered Owen.

"Destroyed Sir, they took out all our tanks and we took out all theirs" explained the clone Lieutenant.

"Well…except for that last super battle tank of course" he added smartly.

"I'm starting to get tired of that wise mouth of yours Lieutenant…I don't know how you run your company but I run a tight ship and…" the clone Lieutenant was cut off.

"Commander please…we have more important things to worry about right now" interrupted Owen.

"Now on my command I want all the men to provide cover fire for me while I take out that tank" relayed Owen.

"By yourself?" questioned the clone Lieutenant.

"Did I stutter Lieutenant" stated Owen looking intently at him.

"No Sir" replied the clone Lieutenant.

"Good, now on my signal" ordered Owen.

Holding out his hand Owen gave the signal as he stormed out from behind cover towards the tank. "Clones, covering fire!" shouted the clone Commander.

Sawing his way through droid after droid Owen hopped up onto the tank and cut the gunner in half, slicing a hole through the tanks armor he tossed a few thermal detonators into the opening and hastily retreated as the tank went up in flames.

With the super battle tank destroyed he led the pinned down troopers towards the platoon of supporting droids, in a matter of mere minutes the droid numbers began to dwindle as they pushed the CIS out of the area. After it was all said and done not one droid was left standing as the entire droid platoon had been wiped out. "Wish I could say that was the last of them" commented the clone Commander staring at the remains of a droideka.

"There's more?" questioned the clone Lieutenant.

"You better believe it, almost half of the regiment is unaccounted for" replied the clone Commander.

"So?" questioned the clone Lieutenant.

The clone Commander went to correct the Lieutenant again until Owen put his hand out. "I'll handle this one" said Owen smirking.

"If all those troops are unaccounted for there's a reason why…namely the CIS, they probably ran into trouble and need our help" explained Owen.

"Or maybe they didn't, maybe their just fine and don't need our help, maybe we could just stay right here and be safe" commented the sarcastic clone Lieutenant.

"How did you ever become a Lieutenant trooper?" wondered the clone Commander.

Owen chuckled. "Gentlemen please, we've got a battle to win and half a regiment to find so let's get moving shall we"

"If we have to…alright" replied the wise clone Lieutenant.

"Very well" replied the clone Commander in tow.

"We'll set up a command post here and move out in five minutes, understood?" ordered Owen.

"Yes General" they both obeyed saluting.

Five minutes had passed as Owen conferred with the clone Commander. "According to my datapads map there's a large concentration of fighting here, we'll head for that direction next" guided Owen pointing to the location on his datapad.

"Sounds good Sir, with any luck we'll find them there" agreed the clone Commander.

Trudging through the city they made their way to the highly concentrated area of fighting, on the way they policed up some stranded clone units and armor. Fighting some light skirmishes here and there they finally found the heavy area of fighting, peering through his optic binoculars Owen had found the rest of the regiment. "Yeah, it's them alright" stated Owen handing the optics to the clone Commander.

"And they look waist deep in it General, looks like we found the real fight" replied the clone Commander glancing through the optics.

"Then let's give them a hand" stated Owen rising up from behind cover.

With that more than half the regiment deployed to the surface rose up and made their way to the wide open sector of fighting. Upon seeing them a hapless battle droid reverted to his programming. "More hostiles, in imminent danger" said the droid before being torn to shreds by blaster fire.

Linking up with the rest of the regiment the clone Commander immediately got things in order as Owen got an update on their precarious situation. "Where's the officer in charge here?" he wondered.

"Dead Sir, I'm the highest ranking trooper here" informed the green striped clone Sergeant.

"What's the situation then?" wondered Owen ducking down behind cover.

"Dire Sir, we made some steady progress at first but now were at a standstill…the Separatists just won't let us through" started the clone Sergeant.

The clone Sergeant continued to explain everything…

"They deployed their AAT's and cut us right in two" stated the clone Sergeant.

"Now were stuck here like fodder fending off their infantry and armor…not only that they've got their HAG's trained on us so we can't even withdraw" finished the clone Sergeant referring to the CIS' artillery.

"Calm down trooper helps arrived, we'll sort this thing out somehow" assured Owen calming the battle fatigued Sergeant down.

"Okay Commander lets get ready to make a move!" shouted Owen over the chaos of battle.

In one giant movement the entire regiment moved northeast gaining a better position on the CIS, several clones became casualties as they made their way forward.

Suddenly completely out of nowhere… **BOOM!**

A large gaping hole had been punched as very little now remained of the building just to the left of them, as Owens hearing returned to him from the blast he was shocked to discover that in fact Sun God soldiers began pouring out of the hole and onto their position.


	43. Chapter 42: A Tyrannical End

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 42: A Tyrannical End**

The Sun Gods wasted no time as they opened fire on the surprised clone army, the fighting was ferocious as the clone troops fended off attacks from the CIS and Sun Gods in both directions.

In the sudden attack the wise cracking clone Lieutenant was killed, the clone Commander quickly checked his body for any life signs. "He's dead Sir!" he shouted to Owen over the noise of battle.

"Keep your fire directed at the Separatists, I'll take care of these fanatics" relayed Owen.

Without delay Owen charged right at The Sun God soldiers deflecting the blaster shots fired at him, slashing and sawing his way to the top Owen cut right through the radical faction. Jabbing his saber into the gut of one Sun God soldier and maiming another in half he had reached the top of the smoking mound where they had broken through. Making his way into the blown out hole in the building Owen could sense more were coming but as he stepped through he was blinded by a unsuspecting flash grenade, Owen fell back down to the clone troops as several Sun Gods barreled through.

One of the extremists standing at the top of the mound caught Owens attention right away, the scar on his left eye and his golden, red blooded outfit was a dead giveaway. "Saul" stated Owen.

"There he is, kill him!" ordered Saul pointing towards him.

Priming his lightsaber Owen deflecting each shot back at them as he fought his way through the Sun God onslaught, after dismembering the final Sun God soldier Owen turned his attention to Saul. "You can't win Solaris" stated Owen.

Saul smirked. "I disagree"

With a wave of his hand another group of Sun Gods stepped through but Saul's bodyguards protecting him at the top seemed to be carrying a different type of weapon, the massive weaponry looked like a heavy chaingun to the naked eye but glowed oddly near the barrel with blue energy. Owens heart skipped a beat as the daunting weapons pointed directly at him. "Your move Jedi" stated Saul.

With a heavy surge of blue light Saul's bodyguards opened fire turning the ground to nothing as Owen back flipped his way out of the predicament. Using his Jedi acrobatics he continued to dodge the devastating lithium energy as it powered its way out of the massive barrel, as more and more Sun Gods poured through the breach they were beginning to be overrun as Owen was busy just trying to keep his molecules together from the deadly lithium weapons. A few squads of clone troopers tried to help Owen but they were easily dispatched off as the lithium beam passed over them turning them to ash, seeing their dominance Saul gave his orders. "You two focus the beam on the clone army, the rest of you maintain your fire on the Jedi" he commanded to his bodyguards.

As the beam passed over the clone army everything was liquefied…troops, vehicles, really anything the blue energy could get its hands on. While trying not to be fried in the process Owen knew that the clone army wouldn't survive if the murderous beams weren't silenced, so using the force he sensed an opportunity he had to seize. With a strong throw of his lightsaber his blade journeyed towards a huge cement pillar holding an overpass up, his saber cut right through the hefty pillar at the bottom as it toppled over onto the unsuspecting Sun Gods.

As the dust settled little did Saul Solaris know that more than half his men had been buried in the horrendous collapse, including his own highly trained bodyguards. While surveying the damage Owens thoughts turned to his father. _"For you father…for you" he thought remembering his assassination._

Pulling himself out of the ruin Saul was furious. "YOU!" he yelled pointing his sword towards Owen.

"YOU ARE MINE!" he finished charging towards him.

With a blood curdling yell he swatted at Owen with all his might using his long heavy sword to vent his rage, blocking each swift and deadly strike Owen marveled at his skill with the blade. "Surprised…I guarantee there are few in the galaxy you have faced such as me" stated Saul in a break in the action.

As Saul charged towards him again Owen sent him flying with a push of his hand, getting back to his feet Solaris sneered a homicidal grin as he wiped the blood from his head. Pulling out another sword Saul winded his blades towards Owen as he slowly backed off, when the moment was right Owen lunged at him with his lightsaber jumping head on into the suicidal duel.

Fighting their way through the dangerous battle ground they moved in and out of clone troopers, droids, and Sun God soldiers swords clanging and humming. It took just a split second but Owen made a costly error leaving himself exposed trying to get the better of the Sun God Leader, in the brief window of opportunity Saul saw his opening and with two quick swipes cut Owens leg and shoulder.

Owen cradled the wound on his leg while checking his shoulder. "Ughhh" he moaned.

Smiling at the Jedi's injury Saul dropped his second sword and pulled out his coarse jagged knife, the knife itself looked like a small dagger as the metal on the knife was serrated sideways for more flesh mangling action. "Time for the endgame Jedi" stated Solaris brandishing the deadly weapon.

With several quick swipes Saul stabbed at Owen as he moved his body about dodging Saul's terrorizing lunges, but ultimately catching him off balance Saul caught Owen in the chest as he sliced him open from the top of his chest sloping down to the bottom of his stomach, Saul punched him in face with the butt of his knife for a little insurance.

As blood seeped from his nasty wounds through his Jedi garments Owen cradled his sliced up body. "Don't feel bad Jedi, not even the best of you could defeat me" stated Saul referring to his skill with the sword.

Wasting little time Saul brought his blade down to take Owens head but literally saving his life at the last second a lone clone trooper shot Saul twice in the chest as he stumbled back his golden chest plate taking the brunt of it. Solaris promptly took out his custom made pistol from its holster and shot the trooper dead, with the second chance Owen healed what he could on his cut up torso and sent a batch of debris from the ruined building into Saul knocking him out of action. It was ill-fated as Owen looked down at the clone trooper Saul had shot dead, he saved Owens life only to have his taken away.

Owens admiration and respect for the clone army seemed to leap to new heights as he weighed what the lone trooper had done for him.

The fight for Solar continued to rage on the ground and in space as the battle was still very much undetermined, would it be freedom, slavery, or destruction for the planet farthest from the core…

Through the chaos and destruction of battle both men walked back over to one another, each man determined to defeat the other. On his way Saul cut the throat of an unlucky clone trooper and impaled another, while Owen brought down any Sun God that got in his way. Meeting back up in the center of the battle they clashed again as if it was the be all and end all of sword fights, each strike was parried and each slash was blocked as it seemed as if there would be no victor in this fight.

But in an unlucky turn of events Saul's indomitable sword broke in two as the unending duel proved to be too much for it, immediately taking advantage of the defenseless Solaris Owen swiped his saber into his midsection. Saul moved his waist back just enough for just the tip of Owens blade to make contact, falling to his knees holding his wound with one hand Saul used the other to pull out his menacing knife and jam it into Owens thigh. "AH!" Owen shrieked.

"A souvenir Jedi" stated Saul as he started to leave.

Owen pulled the jagged knife from his leg and threw it to the ground as Solaris and a handful of his men began to withdraw. Owen instantly proceeded to go after him as the clone Commander called out. "General, where are you going!" he yelled over the heavy fighting.

"I have to go after him" replied Owen.

"But Sir we need your help were barely holding it together, there's just too many of them!" he shouted back firing his blaster rifle all the while.

Conflicted Owen had to think of what to do, Solaris was important but did he come before the needs of the entire planet, Owen couldn't defeat the Separatists by himself he needed the clone army, even if he was able to stop The Sun Gods it would be a hollow victory at best.

Owens mind raced pondering the outcome as he couldn't remembering a time in his life where he was more conflicted, he had to make a decision fast as Saul was escaping and the clone army was on the verge of being overrun.

But suddenly out of the corner of his eye he spotted the answer as a smashed Sun God weapon lay in the debris of the ruined building, hobbling over to it he picked up the lithium weapon only to find it destroyed. Sifting through the rubble he located another that looked variably intact. Hobbling back over to the clone Commanders position he handed him the weapon. "Sir, what am I supposed to do with this?" the clone Commander wondered.

"Use it" Owen said blatantly.

"But I…" Owen cut the clone Commander immediately off.

"I don't have time to argue with you Commander I have to go after Solaris before he escapes, now figure this thing out and use it against the Separatists" Owen ordered.

"And while your at it have some of your men search those ruins for anymore" he added.

"Sir I…" Owen didn't give him time for a response as he left in a hurry.

Beheading a retreating Sun God soldier Owen jumped into his speeder and went after Saul Solaris.

Speeding through the City of Light Saul and the few speeders following him made a hasty retreat from the battle. "Looks like were in the clear my Leader" informed the Sun God soldier in the speeder with him.

But suddenly from behind one of the Sun God speeders exploded as Owen had tracked them down. "My Leader, it's the Jedi" informed the Sun God soldier.

Another one of their speeders went up in flames as Owen destroyed it with the commandeered speeders blaster cannons. "Increase speed!" ordered Saul seeing the Jedi was gaining on him.

Shooting down the final Sun God speeder trailing behind Saul Owen promptly increased his speed following The Sun God Leader deeper into the city, Saul tried everything to lose the Jedi but it wasn't working as the chase continued into the outskirts of the city. Owens crack piloting skills proved to be the difference as he kept up with Saul even as they broke out into the blistering hot Solarian desert, finally getting close enough Owen knocked out Saul's engines with a well placed blaster shot from his speeders cannons.

Saul's speeder slowly ran out of steam as he was forced to stop right in the middle of the scorching hot desert. Owen stopped in tow preparing to put a final end to all this…

The ground was cracked and tan in the planets dry season from the coarse Solarian sun and the desert was equally quiet as nothing lived for miles out here under the blistering hot sun of Solar.

He slowly made his way towards the stranded Saul Solaris as the only Sun God soldier left to protect him charged at Owen, pulling out his saber Owen cut the Sun Gods hand off and plunged his saber into the soldier's chest.

Solaris stepped out of the speeder ready to defend himself and his ideal. "Fitting that two Solarians would decide the fate of their world" stated Saul.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" replied Owen.

Saul pulled out his second sword pointing it towards him. "You ready for me Jedi"

"As ready as I'll ever be" replied Owen priming his lightsaber that gleamed a foreboding yellow in the harsh sunlight.

With Saul's mighty overhead slash their unfinished duel had begun once again.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the City of Light.**

The battle for Solar had reached a turning point…at least on the ground. The space battle was still very much undetermined but with the lithium weapons leading the way the clone army annihilated all Separatists forces in their path, not to mention The Sun God soldiers that had stayed behind to fight, it was ironic for the extremist faction, they were being slaughter by the very weapons they created.

The clone Commander had obviously figured out how to use the unique weapons as it was only a matter of time until they were victorious on the ground. "Their pulling back!" informed the clone Sergeant over the heavy fighting.

"Come on clones, let's chase em down and finish them off!" cried the clone Commander starting his advance towards the retreating Separatists and Sun God forces.

* * *

**Back in the middle of the Solarian desert. **

Desperation crept into their continuous duel as both men knew that only one of them would win this fight, with a swift kick to his gut Saul fell back cradling his deep wound from before. "I admit, I underestimated you before but I won't do so again…you can't win this fight Saul, not now, not ever" Owen stated.

"And you think you can, you have no idea what you're dealing with Jedi…you can't defeat an ideal" replied Saul.

"Your ideal killed my father…all he wanted was peace but you couldn't live that way could you" stated Owen disgusted.

Solaris chuckled lightly. "Ha-ha I get it now, your David Sun's boy aren't you"

"You want revenge for your father do you, well so do I…your so called Jedi brothers killed my father, I guess that makes us even" he added.

"No Saul, it doesn't…my father was a great man who only wanted peace for our people, your father was a tyrant who killed countless innocents" stated Owen.

"In your eyes maybe…my father was a revolutionary that would have given our people the galaxy, but the fools in the House of Laws couldn't see that and let the stench of Republic democracy rule" shot back Saul.

"Seth Solaris was a murderer that ruled by intimidation and rage" stated Owen remembering the true history of his people.

"Enough!" cried Solaris as he struck at Owen defending his father's name.

In a heartbeat Saul delivered a frenzy of blows each one more deadlier than the next, but this time Owen was ready for the skilled Solaris parrying each blow waiting for his moment to strike. In a sudden move Saul pulled out his blaster believing the Jedi not prepared but Owen sliced his pistol in half ready for whatever he had to throw at him, well…almost as Saul immediately caught Owen with a back handed punch in the face.

Wiping the blood from his mouth Owen stood up ready for more.

"You talked about peace didn't you Jedi, well let me tell you about peace, peace is a fantasy…the strong must always rule the weak, as sentient beings it is imbedded in our nature" stated Saul.

Owen smirked shaking his head. "You're just as delusional as your father"

"We'll see how delusional I am once I rule our planet and the entire galaxy bows before me, you cannot change destiny Jedi" stated Saul.

Owen just stood there silent, Saul was too far gone for anyone to save. "This ends now Saul, The Sun Gods will never rule Solar or anything else" he said.

Charging at Owen once again Saul threw everything he had at the Jedi, blocking one strike after the other Owen saw his opportunity. He instantly seized it as his lightsaber connected with Saul's right thigh, falling to one knee his sword was slashed out of his hand as Owen broke the blade at the hilt.

Holding the burnt swipe on his thigh Saul accepted his demise. "You can kill me if you want to Jedi but you'll never defeat us, never!"

Owen just stared down at the beaten tyrant. "Go on do it!" stated Saul.

"I'm not going to kill you Saul……but I don't have to save you either" replied Owen.

"So you'll let the desert kill me" implied Solaris.

"No, not the desert…our sun" replied Owen looking up.

Solaris looked baffled.

"You should know by now about our planets dry season" stated Owen.

With a stretch of his hand Owen sent Saul flying backwards quite a ways putting a little extra into his force push. Looking up Owen could see that the sun was almost in alignment, jumping in the speeder he left Saul Solaris to his demise.

All Saul could do was hold his arms in front of his face as the sun slowly passed over him burning him to a crisp. **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Owen peered back as he speeded away seeing The Sun God Leader vaporized into nothing.

It was finally over, The Sun Gods were no more…

"_That was for you father" thought Owen finishing what his father started. _

* * *

Arriving back in the city battleground very little remained of the once mighty CIS droid army, stopping the speeder Owen met back up with the clone Commander. "Looks like you figured out those weapons" greeted Owen surveying the ashen battlefield. 

"Yes Sir, they sure turned the tide of the battle" replied the clone Commander.

"Is there any resistance left?" wondered Owen.

"Not much General, a few droid units managed to escape into the depths of the city but I sent several clone scouts to try and locate them" informed the clone Commander.

"What about The Sun Gods?" questioned Owen.

"They've been dealt with Sir, not one was left standing" informed the clone Commander.

"That's good to hear Commander, excellent work" praised Owen.

"We did it, the planets ours" stated the clone Sergeant.

"Not so fast Sergeant we still have a space battle going on in orbit not to mention those droid units that still need to be located" pointed out the clone Commander.

Suddenly overhead several ARC-170's did a flyby sending air gusting through the city, almost immediately after the ship Captain in charge of the fleet in orbit contacted the clone forces on the ground.

The clone Commander handed the receiver to his Jedi General. "For you Sir"

"General Owen Sun Sir I'm happy to report that the CIS capital ship and the rest of their fleet have been destroyed" reported the ship Captain.

"Good job Captain, contact the Republic and tell them that we've secured Solar and all Separatists forces have been eliminated" ordered Owen.

"You got it Sir" replied the ship Captain enthusiastically.

"Well, looks like we can call off the search for those droid units" commented the clone Sergeant as the droids had been severed from their core.

Many hours passed on Solar as the clone army began helping with the cleanup of the battered city, Owen also had the colossal lithium weapon he had found before destroyed and the lithium mines themselves sealed off. He now met with the planets only representative left. "You've done a heck of a job Owen, you've given your people their world back and for that I and every citizen of Solar thank you" thanked Senator Tergen Just.

"I'll do everything I can to help our people and put things back together" he added.

Owen nodded. "Good luck Senator Just and May the Force be with you" he wished as they both shook hands.

Silence hung in the air as Lena glanced at her heroic son.

"So what now, will you be leaving us?" wondered Lena.

"No, at least not yet…I have something to take care of first" replied Owen.

Owen stood over his fathers grave teary eyed reading his gravestone.

_Here lies David Sun_

_Beloved husband and father _

"I miss you father" said Owen crouching down to his gravestone.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you stop all this" he started.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everything you fought so hard for is taken care of" he continued.

"I know your proud of me…I grew into the man you wanted me to be" he continued.

"I'll never forget who I am and where I'm from…and what you instilled in me as a child" continued Owen.

Owen struggled to find the words as he continued to weep. "I…I don't quite know how to say goodbye, but I'll do my best"

Owen placed his hand on his father's gravestone. "Goodbye father…I will always keep a part of you with me"

He got up and walked over to his mother in the Solarian graveyard. "Did you say goodbye?" she asked.

"Yeah…I did" answered Owen.

"Then I guess…you'll be leaving now" implied Lena not wanting to let her son go again.

"I have to mother, it's my duty as a Jedi…I don't belong here" answered Owen sensing his mothers grief.

"I know, it's just hard to see you leave again" replied Lena.

"You have to be strong mom, strong for the both of us" stated Owen.

Owen leaned in and hugged his crying mother, he held her in his chest for what seemed like forever.

"Listen to me…I don't know how and I don't know when but I will see you again, I promise you" confirmed Owen starring into his mothers sobbing eyes.

Lena held Owens face. "Take care of yourself and always know that your mother loves you"

Owen grasped his mother's hand fighting his inner most emotions to stay. "Goodbye" he said leaving her.

And just like that Owen and his mother parted ways, to leave his mom again was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. Lena sat down by David's grave trying to hold it all together. "Goodbye my son…goodbye"

Owen entered one of the many assault ships just as the Republic reconstruction vessels arrived to help restore the ruined city. He could barely make it into the ship as he stopped at the ramp knowing this was the point of no return and he very well may never see his homeworld again. Finally though Owen knew what had to be done and entered the ship leaving with all the clone forces that had come to the aid of the Republic world.

But shockingly enough as Owen made his way through the ship to his Jedi General's quarters he was abruptly greeted by Master Windu and two heavily armed clone troopers. Owens heart sank upon seeing him remembering everything he'd done to get here. "Master Windu" stated Owen in utter shock.

"Owen, I think you know why I'm here" replied Windu.

Owen sighed hanging his head low. "I have an idea"

"You defied the council and came here after we forbid you not to" stated Windu.

"Master I…" Owen was cut right off.

"Hand me your lightsaber" commanded Windu.

Owen obeyed Mace's order and handed over the weapon that was his life.

"Place Jedi Knight Sun under arrest" ordered Windu to the two clone troopers.

Owen didn't bother to resist as he knew what he had done was wrong.

The severity of it kicked in as his hands were shackled, after saving his entire world the fate of one of the most powerful Jedi of their time was unknown.


	44. Chapter 43: Sentencing

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 43: Sentencing**

Several days had passed since the battle on Solar and Owens detainment by the Jedi Council, since that time he had been held inside a containment cell deep within the military base on Coruscant.

Owen had spent much of his time meditating trying to center himself calming his fear and anxiety of the precarious situation, he still had no idea what the council was going to do with him…

* * *

**Meanwhile in the council chambers.**

Inside the Jedi Council chambers the debating seemed never ending as each member continued their deliberations not certain of what Owens fate would be.

"A decision must be made, the longer we detain Owen the more he detaches himself from us" stated Windu.

"Well you all know where I stand, I am in favor of exile…we cannot allow the other members of our order to believe they can do as they please, their must be no question that amongst our order the Jedi Councils word is law" stated Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"I agree that Jedi Knight Sun's defiance is inexcusable, but I am in favor of imprisonment...at a timetable later set by the council" inputted Gallia.

"Masters Mundi and Gallia speak out of turn perhaps, those punishments seem…rather drastic, especially exile" argued Master Rancisis.

"Umm yes, to my knowledge exile has only been passed down to an unfortunate few in our orders history" added Koon.

"The punishment is stiff I agree but we cannot condone this kind of behavior, we have already seen lesser acts in recent past…Jedi Knight Skywalker and former council member Billaba to name a few" reiterated Mundi.

"Yes but exile…imprisonment…that's going much too far!" disagreed Rancisis.

"Master Rancisis please, we must consider every option" diffused Windu extending his hand to calm the Thisspiasian.

"Despite the defiance he was able to stop the Separatists and radical faction keeping the world within the Republic" pointed out Shaak Ti.

Master Yoda agreed. "Um yes, what kind of council are we condemning actions such as this"

"But Master Yoda do not forget the means by which he did so" reminded Master Fisto.

The wise Yoda lowered his head nodding at Kit Fisto's sensible argument.

An awkward Silence hung in the air.

"A sentence must be handed down, I suppose we shall…continue deliberations" stated Windu.

* * *

**A few days later…**

Pacing in his cell Owen grew more impatient with each passing minute forced to wait and wonder about his future in the Jedi Order. With the time it was taking he began to think there was little hope left…

"_They may just banish me…but would they really go that far…or maybe the reason why their taking this long is because they don't know what to do with me…" pondered Owen._

He plopped down to the metal floor. "_(Sigh) I grow tired of this cell, how many more days must I be held here" _

Interrupting his slumber on the floor the door to the holding cells hissed open revealing a heavily armed clone trooper. "You've got a visitor" he said.

Stepping through the door was Owens long time friend Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan was a bit surprised when the trooper didn't leave. "Excuse me trooper but would you mind"

"I'm sorry Master Jedi I'm under strict orders to guard this prisoner" replied the clone trooper.

Obi-Wan needed to talk with Owen in private. "Perhaps you can make an exception this once" he convinced using his Jedi mind trick.

"Uh…yeah, sure, just…just make it quick" agreed the susceptible clone trooper.

Approaching the force shield Owen greeted him. "Obi-Wan" he said just happy to talk to someone.

"They've certainly gone through a lot of trouble to make sure you're locked up tight" noticed Obi-Wan.

"The council just now started allowing visitors…they must be close to a decision" he added.

"What do you think they'll do with me?" wondered Owen.

Obi-Wan shook his head lightly. "(Sigh) I don't know…your one of our best Owen but what you did…"

"I've got to ask…what were you thinking?" questioned Obi-Wan.

"C'mon Obi-Wan you know why, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing" replied Owen.

"But you threw everything you ever worked for away when you left…your entire future is jeopardized now" stated Obi-Wan.

"I knew the risk before I left and I stand by my decision, even if I could go back I wouldn't change anything" stated Owen.

Convinced of Owens firm decision Obi-Wan moved on. "Besides the battle itself what else happened on Solar…I sense something different about you" sensed Obi-Wan.

After a long standing pause Owen responded. "Let's just say I got…closure"

"Closure?" pondered Obi-Wan.

"Some things are best left unsaid old friend" stated Owen.

"I understand" replied Obi-Wan sensing it was something personal.

"Whatever the council decides, I will submit to their decision" confirmed Owen.

The door to the holding cells then hissed open again. "Sorry Master Jedi, times up" interrupted the clone trooper.

"Thanks for stopping by" thanked Owen.

"Before I go Owen I just wanted you to know that whatever the council decides…" Obi-Wan stopped in mid-speech struggling to find the right words.

"What?" wondered Owen.

Obi-Wan looked intently at him. "Brothers you and I…we shall always be Jedi brothers"

Owen smirked. "Thanks again old friend"

"Anytime" replied Obi-Wan as he left the holding cells.

* * *

**Several hours later…**

Night had descended on Coruscant as Owen slept peacefully in his Jedi sleeping trace on the cold metallic floor of his holding cell.

Suddenly Owen was abruptly woken up by two heavily armed clone troopers. "It's time, the Jedi Council has made their decision" informed the clone trooper.

Shackling his hands together they brought him to the Jedi Temple.

On the way there Owen began to think of the grim reality of his life without the Jedi, what would he do, where would he go?

He couldn't imagine himself wandering the galaxy a lost Jedi exile. Or staring at a bare cell for the rest of his days, the flickering hum of a force cage his only companion.

Entering the council chambers a shiver ran down his spine as all he received was the cold stare of each Jedi Council member. "You may leave" instructed Windu to the clone troopers.

"It has taken us much, much time to bring you here tonight, and even more deliberating on what to do with you, but we feel we have come to the right decision" explained Windu.

"_Oh boy…here it comes" thought Owen._

"Are you ready to receive your judgment Jedi Knight Sun?" asked Windu conducting the sentence.

"I will submit to my punishment" answered Owen.

"Very well" replied Windu.

"Before you left against the councils wishes we felt you were ready to become a Jedi Master…but your recent behavior has forced us to reconsider our decision" began Windu.

"So as punishment for your blatant disregard of our authority you will not be given the rank of Jedi Master" added Windu.

The council's decision cut Owen deep as he still very much maintained his desire to become a Master and teach the students and younglings of the Jedi Order.

Owen figured there was more coming…

But amazingly after a moment of dead silence there was nothing more. "Is there anything you wished to say about our ruling Owen?"

"Uh…no Masters" replied Owen still astounded.

"Consider yourself fortunate young Sun…very fortunate" stated Mundi not happy with the council's final decision.

"M…may I leave now Masters?" asked Owen stifled.

"You may return to your quarters but for the time being you shall be confined to them, is that understood?" informed Windu.

"Yes Master" replied Owen.

As he began to leave the council chambers Windu called back to him. "And Owen…this must never happen again" he stated firmly.

"I assure you Master Windu it won't, thank you" answered Owen as he left the council chambers.

The council continued their discussion as he left. "He seemed very worried" noticed Windu.

"Yes, I think he expected much more" commented Gallia.

"Um indeed" replied Yoda sensing everything that took place on Solar.

Descending in the turbo-lift Owen felt like he was getting away with a crime, surely denying his acceptance as a Master was regrettable but he expected a punishment far worse, he didn't try to question it any further however…the forces will couldn't be denied and Owen Sun had been spared.

Still fathoming the council's decision the doors to the turbo-lift suddenly opened and Master Cin Drallig stood before him. "Master Drallig" Owen greeted stunned to see him.

"I sense the council has made a decision, and the right one I might add" stated Drallig.

"I expected something much more severe but it seems I was wrong" replied Owen.

"So the force has saved you from yourself yet again" stated Drallig.

"Yes, and let's hope for the last time" replied Owen.

They began to walk down the long hall of the Jedi Temple.

"It did come at a price though, I will not become a Jedi Master" informed Owen.

"You should not concern yourself Owen, in time you shall earn their respect back and get another chance" assured the wise Drallig.

Owen began to weigh everything in his mind. "By going to Solar and coming to the aid of my people I sacrificed my rank as a Jedi Master…I wonder what I would have done if I known for sure that I was already accepted?"

"I think we both know the answer to that" commented Drallig.

Owen smirked nodding.

"Remember, through the force some sacrifices must be made if a greater good can be served" imparted Cin Drallig.

"Your always teaching me aren't ya" replied Owen with a chuckle.

Drallig smiled. "Always"

As the two continued their walk through the long hall Drallig needed to know one more thing.

"So…when were you going to tell me about Solar?" wondered Drallig referring to what really happened.

Owen returned a half smile. "Maybe some other time"…


	45. Chapter 44: One Last Mission

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 44: One Last Mission**

It was now two years into the Clone War and little had changed, the Republic and Separatists still continued their fight galaxy wide with no end in sight.

Fortunately for Owen Sun he was spared exile and imprisonment receiving more or less a slap on the wrist from the council for defying them and returning to his homeworld to wage war. But even after losing his chance to become a Jedi Master Owen had no regrets, he had confronted and faced many demons from his past and was now stronger because of it.

He took solace in the fact that he had left Solar content and more importantly with closure.

So with his Jedi mind and spirit at ease once again over the last several months he had begun to try and earn another opportunity at the rank of Master. Taking odd jobs for the council, participating in numerous battles in the Clone War, really just doing whatever he could to get another crack at the title.

Slowly but surely it was working, with the results Owen was producing the Jedi Council once again began to remember why they considered him for the prestigious rank.

Owen already had the tools to become a Master, his prominent wisdom and remarkable mastery of the force evidence of this. But despite his impressive skills the council continued to patiently wait and see how Owen would handle himself after his defiance several months ago before bestowing the heavy weight of being a Jedi Master upon his shoulders.

So with Owen completely unaware the council would send him on one last mission to the dark moon of Nar Shaddaa to prove his final worth.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Y'Toub system. **

Owens Jedi Starfighter careened through the vastness of space as he neared the smugglers moon.

The council had purposely told Owen very little about the mission in hopes he would uncover and solve the plot himself. All Owen knew was that a number of refugees had gone missing on the dark moon and he was to get to the bottom of it. As a result of the devastating Clone War various planets galaxy wide had been nearly inhospitable forcing their inhabitants to search for homes and work elsewhere, that's how many refugees ended up on the smugglers moon.

Nar Shaddaa was a criminal metropia covered with kilometer high buildings much like Coruscant, a haven for thugs, smugglers, bounty hunters, and thief's it had nothing in the way of authority. What you'd normally get arrested for on any Republic world was an every day occurrence on the smugglers moon. It also contained many slums and refugee camps with most hopelessly lost in a desperate every day struggle.

Arriving at the gray metropolis orb that was Nar Shaddaa Owen knew it had been too long since he had set foot on the criminalistic moon. Ignoring the Hutt fungus that was Nal Hutta he brought his ship into the most corrupt sector of the smugglers moon, despite his long absence Owen had been to Nar Shaddaa a number of times before. He used to make trips here regularly getting invaluable information from one of his contacts in the criminal underworld, a Chiss by the name of Lezel Kex.

Kex ran a sleazy cantina in the heart of the sector, Owen would head there first to see what he could find.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Kex's Cantina.**

The busy cantina teemed with life with all kinds of different species…a handful of Weequays gambling in the corner, a drunken Rodian and Gran scrapping over some credits, and even a live Bith band playing in the back as the cantinas Twi'lek dancers boogied the night away.

Finally the cantinas bartender spoke up. "Hey you two, take it outside…no fighting in Kex's Cantina"

As the two drunks left Owen Sun stepped through the doors, although most went about their business they never took their eyes off the long blond haired Jedi Knight.

Walking by an uneasy Iridonian bounty hunter and a quiet little Jawa Owen approached the Aqualish bartender. "I'm looking for Kex" began Owen.

"Kex don't know anybody like you Jedi" replied the Aqualish bartender in his alien tongue.

"Why don't you just tell him anyway" countered Owen.

"Why don't you go space yourself!" shot back the Aqualish.

Owen didn't bother getting upset resorting to his Jedi nature. "You will go tell Kex that a Jedi is here to see him" he persuaded with a wave of his hand.

"Sounds like a good enough reason, okay I'll be right back" responded the weak minded Aqualish.

While waiting Owen took a seat at the bar downing a cup of juma juice, then catching him a bit off guard one of the waitresses a blue Twi'lek female took a seat in his lap. "What's a handsome guy like you doing in here?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"(Ahem) Excuse me Miss, if you don't mind" replied Owen uninterested.

She got up off him. "Have it your way handsome"

"Not much of a ladies man are you" implied Kex surprising him.

"Kex" replied Owen.

Owen and Kex weren't exactly friends, more so acquaintances…

"I didn't believe Arjar when he told me a Jedi was here to see me, it's been a long time, you look…different" greeted the blue skinned Kex.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor Kex" Owen replied.

"So what brings you back to the smugglers moon?" wondered the cantina owner Lezel Kex.

"I've been sent here to investigate about the refugees that have gone missing lately" explained Owen.

"Oh yeah I heard about some rumblings in the refugee camps, sad bit of business that" replied Kex.

"Do you know anything about it?" asked Owen probing him.

"Other than what I just told, no…I don't" answered Kex.

Owen could sense he wasn't telling him the truth. "Really"

"Listen I know what you're thinking but I don't know anything" defended Kex unfazed.

Owen decided he'd use his intellect to solve this problem. "You know Kex we go back a long ways…remember when I saved you from the Hutts"

"Yeah, yeah I remember…I'd probably be compost right now if it wasn't for you" remembered Kex.

"Then you can understand why I'd be upset if you were lying to me" replied Owen.

"Look (sigh) it's just…I could get in a lot of trouble right now, there's a lot of heat on this sector" revealed Kex.

"I mean who knows what they'd do?" he added concerned.

"Who's they?" wondered Owen looking firmly into his red glowing Chiss eyes.

"I…I can't tell you, I'm sorry…I just can't" replied Kex afraid for his safety.

Owen leaned in closer at the bar. "Kex despite your best efforts to keep me in the dark I know what goes on here, and I'm not talking about your illegal gambling parlor over there I'm taking about things much more dangerous…smuggling, extortion, bribery…these things could shut this place down and put you away for a long, long time" stated Owen trying to keep his words private.

"You wouldn't, this place is my life!" responded Kex.

"I'd hate to do it Kex, especially after all the help you've given me over the years…but our camaraderie means nothing when pitted against my duty as a Jedi" pointed out Owen.

"Now tell me what I wanna know" demanded Owen.

"Alright…alright, I may get skinned for this but if you can shut them down I guess that's all that matters" agreed Kex.

"First things first, who's them?" asked Owen.

"Who else…the Exchange" revealed Lezel Kex.

Owen shook his head. "I had a feeling"

The Exchange was an intergalactic crime syndicate that Owen had run into several times before in his travels of the galaxy.

"Normally the Exchange run mostly everything on Nar Shaddaa but they had never gotten involved with the refugees before…they've made a deal with someone very powerful and have started kidnapping all the refugees" informed Kex.

"What are they going to do with them?" wondered Owen.

"I don't know maybe sell them into slavery?" pondered Kex.

"The slave market is quite profitable nowadays" he added.

"Who did they make this deal with?" questioned Owen.

"I'm not sure, somebody high up on the chain of crime maybe" informed Kex.

Owen sensed another lie. "Don't lie to me Kex"

"Okay, okay you caught me…he's a Hutt, way up on the intergalactic crime scheme" revealed Kex.

"What's his name?" questioned Owen.

"I don't know…and I am telling you the truth this time" pleaded Kex.

Owen could sense he wasn't lying. "Alright…where do you think I should start looking?"

"I couldn't tell ya, who knows were their hiding them…my guess is most of the refugees have been shipped off-planet already" answered Kex.

"But if I were you I'd keep my eye on Baul over there, he works as muscle for the Exchange" relayed Kex.

"The Devaronian?" questioned Owen.

"Yeah that's him" replied the cantina owner Lezel Kex.

Owen noticed Baul get up to leave. "I better go before I lose him"

"One last thing, the Exchange boss for this sector is carrying out the deal with the mystery Hutt, he's a Duros named Aandar, just thought you should know" informed Kex.

"Thanks again Kex" thanked Owen.

"Just be sure to take care of all this or I won't have much of a bar left" stated Kex referring to the Exchange backlash.

Owen quickly left the cantina and began stealthy following the Devaronian throughout the sector. After much time of scrabbling across rooftops and alleyways trying to keep up with him Baul had stopped at the docks, Owen caught his breath wondering what the Devaronian was doing here. _"This makes no sense, what's he doing at the docks?" he thought._

Owen needed to know what was going on, so after jumping down off the rooftop he stealthily subdued Baul to get some answers. "WHOA WHAT THE…" cried Baul.

Making sure nobody saw him Owen pulled the Devaronian behind some crates. "I want some answers!" demanded Owen knowing that physical violence was the only way to get through to Exchange thugs.

"I'm not telling you a thing Jedi" spat back Baul in basic.

Owen quietly ignited his yellow blade. "Tell me where the missing refugees are!" he commanded holding his saber to Baul's throat.

Baul could see that this Jedi wasn't playing around. "Now!" demanded Owen.

"A…All I know is where a small group is being stored" disclosed Baul.

"Where!" demanded Owen once more.

"Here a…at the docks, crate number 416" revealed Baul.

"But it won't do you any good Jedi, the Exchange runs everything here on Nar Shaddaa…your fighting a losing battle" he added.

"You let me worry about that" replied Owen.

With a swift thud Owen knocked out the Devaronian with the butt of his lightsaber.

Making his way over to docking storage he quickly discovered the crate under guard by two Trandoshans, not wanting to draw attention to himself Owen simply force pushed both Exchange thugs into the crate incapacitating them. Stepping over their reptilian bodies he sliced open the lock on the crate with his lightsaber.

Opening it up Owen discovered a large group of refugees huddled together, squinting from the sudden rush of light they began to pile out. "Thank you, thank you…you saved us" greeted the refugee man.

"Those thugs locked us in here, we'd been trapped for days" added his wife.

"Are there any more?" asked Owen.

"No, we were the first to be brought here…we'd previously been held captive in the Exchange Base" explained the refugee man.

"You've got to go rescue them Jedi, the Exchange will sell them into slavery if you don't" pleaded his wife.

"She's right, the rest are being held prisoner on the other side of the sector in the Exchange Base" informed the refugee man.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it, you all better leave now before more of them show up" stated Owen.

"We will, thank you Jedi" thanked the refugee man as the large group dispersed.

Owen quickly left the docks for the Exchange Base on the other side of the sector.

Arriving soon after Owen climbed up on the rooftop to see what was going on inside the heavily fortified Exchange Base.

* * *

**Inside the Exchange Base. **

The Duros Exchange boss Aandar walked through the hall with his Jin'Ha bodyguards in suit when suddenly several of his thugs ran up to deliver some startling news. "Boss…(catches breath)…we've got some bad news" informed the Rodian thug.

"What is it?" Aandar asked in his alien tongue.

"The crate that we were supposed to deliver is empty, the refugees we captured are gone" informed the Rodian thug.

"But it was under guard, what happened?" questioned Aandar.

"The guards were passed out when we got there, someone must have set them loose" explained the Rodian thug.

"I don't care how long it takes I want those refugees found!" ordered Aandar.

"Yes boss, right away" obeyed the Rodian thug.

Flailing his robe behind him the Duros Exchange boss retreated to his quarters as his thugs departed. "Come on boys" signaled the Rodian thug to the other three.

But before either party could leave Owen smashed through the glass ceiling landing right in-between them both. "You must be Aandar" implied Owen igniting his saber.

"It's a Jedi, kill him!" ordered Aandar.

Owen made short work of the ill trained Exchange thugs cutting each one down without breaking a sweat, buying him enough time however Aandar quickly retreated to his chambers with his Jin'Ha bodyguards.

Owen immediately chased after him taking out several more Exchange thugs along the way, but just as he arrived the massive doors snapped shut on him.

Inside the chambers Aandar got every Exchange thug he had at his disposal and waited for the Jedi to enter, as Owens lightsaber suddenly plunged through the doors the thugs raised their blasters preparing themselves for the Jedi.

As the lightsaber finished its way around forming a burnt hole in the doors Owen thrusted the massive metal hole forward taking out a few unlucky Exchange thugs in the process. Leaping through the new opening Owen dodged the heavy blaster fire and in short time had killed the rest of Aandars thugs, impaling one last Gran and taking the head of a Twi'lek Owen went after an escaping Aandar.

Impeding his pursuit however several small turret guns sprouted from the floor and walls, Owen dodged the heavy laser fire with his lightsaber then tossed his saber towards the turrets. As his lightsaber made its way around all eight turrets were destroyed.

Going after Aandar Owen got lost and found himself in a dank cellar beneath the base, as he soon discovered it was a large holding cell for all the kidnapped refugees. Making his way inside Owen was horrified to discover that all the refugees had been murdered.

Blaster wounds covered their corpses as whoever shot them made sure that they were dead, despite the many deaths Owen could feel a small trace of life coming from the corner deeper in the cell. Moving a few corpses out of the way he discovered a small female child huddled amongst many of the dead bodies, obviously hiding to avoid her own demise. "Are you okay?" asked Owen bending down.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked right back.

"I'm a Jedi and I'm here to help" answered Owen.

"Are you injured?" wondered Owen.

"No, I'm fine" replied the young girl.

Owen was amazed that the young girl wasn't hurt, even more amazed that she didn't seem frightened.

Suddenly shaking him to his core he realized why, Owen could feel the force very strongly in the young girl…it was almost streaming off her.

After a long standing pause of evaluation Owen asked a pertinent question. "Where are your parents?" he wondered hoping that they weren't amongst the dead on the ground.

"I never had any parents" she answered.

"_An orphan, I should have known" thought Owen._

"Is it okay to go now?" she asked.

Snapping him out of his new discovery Owen remembered what needed to be done. "No, not yet" replied Owen.

"I want you to stay here and wait for me to come back" relayed Owen.

"Okay?" he advised.

"Okay" the young girl promised.

Owen speedily made his way back up into the base, searching through the force he felt he could still catch Aandar.

* * *

**A few minutes later on the Exchange Base rooftop.**

"Where is that blasted shuttle?" wondered Aandar growing impatient waiting.

Suddenly from behind Owen leapt up onto the roof, wasting no time Aandars Jin'Ha bodyguards opened fire. He deflected the blaster shots back towards them and in the process reached out with the force and pulled their weapons away from them, the first bodyguard wasn't quick enough to react as Owen cut him in two but the second had just enough time to pull out his cortosis sword, a rare find in the galaxy.

The two dueled for a short time but the Jin'Ha was no match for Owen as he sliced off his hand and took the final bodyguards head. The Duros Exchange boss cowered in the corner defenseless as Owen approached. "Why did you kill those refugees?" wondered Owen wanting to know why he would order such a heartless thing.

"I had no choice, that slimy Hutt wouldn't buy them all" explained the Exchange boss.

"You could have let them go" stated Owen.

"Sorry Jedi, in my line of work I couldn't risk it" replied the callous Aandar.

"What's the name of the Hutt you and your Exchange friends made a deal with?" asked Owen.

Aandar saw no problem telling the Jedi about the slick Hutt that cheated him. "You really wanna know, alright…his names Jabba…Jabba the Hutt"

"Never heard of him" replied Owen making sure to remember that name.

Owen was sickened by the merciless Exchange boss, he didn't see a problem showing him the same mercy he'd shown the refugees. Owen brought his blade to Aandars throat ready to end him. "Hey wait, you're a Jedi, y…you can't just kill me, I'm defenseless…I give up" pleaded Aandar.

As much as he loathed the Duros Exchange boss he was right, Owen couldn't just kill him…it was against everything the Jedi stood for, he withdrew his saber. "On behalf of the Jedi Order you are under arrest" stated Owen.

But all that did was buy Aandar enough time to reach for his blaster as he went to shoot him in the back, instinctively however Owen ignited his saber again and thrusted it straight through the Exchange bosses chest, Aandar had gotten his justice…

"That was close" said Owen staring down at Aandars lifeless body.

In any case Owen had done what was asked and completed his mission on the smugglers moon.

He immediately made his way back to the holding cell where the little girl touched with the force still waited. Owen picked up the small girl and carried her out of the cell.

"Where are we going?" asked the little girl.

"Home" he simply said.


	46. Chapter 45: Persistence Pays Off

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 45: Persistence Pays Off**

A day after Owen returned from Nar Shaddaa one passenger heavier he was being debriefed by the Jedi Council. Little did he know that his mission to the smugglers moon would be his last…

* * *

**Inside the council chambers. **

"Hmm this Hutt you mentioned seems to be the one mainly responsible for this criminal activity" observed Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Although the Exchange were behind the kidnappings I do agree with the council that this Hutt is the source" agreed Owen.

"What is this Hutts name?" wondered Windu.

"From what I gathered from the Exchange boss his name appears to be Jabba…Jabba the Hutt" revealed Owen.

"Well there's little we can do now but if he does strike again at least we have a name to go with" replied Windu.

"Um yes, remember this Jabba we will" stated Yoda.

"But aside from the Hutt you showed great wisdom and skill in completing your mission" commended Rancisis.

"Yes, being able to uncover and then foil this plot by the Exchange was very impressive" added Koon.

Master Yoda then nodded to Windu. "You have shown much patience and waited a long time, this mission combined with what you've been able to accomplish both in and outside the walls of the Jedi Temple over the past few years cannot be ignored, we believe you are ready…more than ready" stated Windu.

"Ready…ready for what?" questioned Owen.

After a long standing pause Owen suddenly realized what was happening.

"Owen Sun on behalf of the Jedi Council I herby bestow the rank of Jedi Master upon you" granted Windu.

Owens whole world seemed to stop, he was completely surprised and couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"Your persistence has paid off Owen, congratulations" praised Gallia.

"I…I don't know what to say, t…thank you, thank you Masters" thanked Owen.

"Yes…even I cannot deny your readiness to become a Master, I hope you realize what this distinction means Owen" reminded Mundi.

"Umm yes, much more to be expected of you…grow stronger in the force you must" added Yoda.

"I am and I assure the council that I am ready for the responsibility that comes with such a title" guaranteed Owen.

"We realize how long you have wanted this Owen and we hope in your teaching and instruction of our order you will impart everything you have learned to all you train" anticipated Windu.

"I will Master Windu, I promise you the council will not regret this decision" replied Owen assuring him.

"Then we welcome you to the elite of our order, you will now be known as Jedi Master Owen Sun"

"I cannot express how much this means to me, thank you once more" thanked Owen.

Although thrilled to hear that he had finally been accepted as a Master Owen felt he needed to know one last thing.

"Forgive me Masters but I wish to know what will happen to the girl I brought from Nar Shaddaa?" asked Owen.

"Ah the young girl you sensed touched with the force" implied Mundi.

"Yes" replied Owen.

"She will be tested by the council to be considered for training" informed Windu.

"What do you think of her Master Sun?" wondered Yoda instilling the prestigious rank on him already.

"I felt the force strongly within her, and I believe she can be trained in the ways of the Jedi" replied Owen confidently.

"What is her name?" asked Shaak Ti.

"She told me her name was Julia" answered Owen.

"Just Julia?" questioned Fisto in his alien tongue.

"She said she never had a last name" replied Owen.

"Hmm yes young orphans made slaves in that part of the galaxy rarely do" commented Rancisis.

"But we have talked enough for now, go in peace Owen…May the Force be with you" wished Windu.

Owen bowed respectfully and left the council chambers.

"Master Arca was right about him" stated Windu convinced.

"Um indeed, one of the greatest of our order he shall be…seen through the force I already have" added Yoda perceiving events.

* * *

In the long hall of the Jedi Temple the reality of it began to sink in as Owen realized he could now go see Drallig about teaching. But as always one step ahead of him Master Cin Drallig approached from behind. "I see things went well…quite well" he greeted. 

"Master Drallig…I never expected it, at least not like this" stated Owen still in disbelief.

"Nevertheless you have achieved what you have strived so hard for…I see my predictions of you have once again been affirmed" replied Drallig.

"But I sense your thoughts lean towards one thing…shall we" insisted Drallig referring to the training hall where the Jedi Masters taught.

"Wait, before we go I've got to tell you something…I've been through a lot of tough times over the past few years and I feel that one of the reasons I was able to get past them was because of you, your guidance has been invaluable to me and without it I'm quite certain I wouldn't of gotten this far" stated Owen.

"I think you flatter me too much, after all Master Arca was no fool…what he predicated has reigned true" replied Drallig remembering the long since departed Jedi Master.

"Well…in any case I feel I should thank you" thanked Owen.

Drallig chuckled at Owens adulation. "Your welcome" he accepted.

With that both Masters made their way to the training hall.

As the door to the training hall opened every youngling, initiate, and apprentice turned their attention to the two. "Attention everyone…this is Jedi Master Owen Sun" introduced Drallig.

"**Hello Master Owen Sun" welcomed each young student in unison. **

"Hello" replied Owen cheerfully.

"Master Sun has much to teach us" announced Drallig.

As if it was second nature to him Owen began instructing the entire class.

It was a new beginning for Owen Sun as a whole new world had just opened up for him…


	47. Chapter 46: Premonition

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 46: Premonition**

Just months after Owens acceptance as a Jedi Master he had already become much more stronger in the force. With his new status as Master he had access to knowledge and teachings that would otherwise be forbidden for any normal Jedi, Owen poured all of himself into these new teachings studying and learning at an astonishing rate. Whether he realized it or not in this short time Owen had matured well beyond his years as his wisdom grew and grew each day, he had certainly come into his own as a Jedi Master.

Although immersed in his new studies and learning he always made time to teach and instruct his students passing on his knowledge to them, Owen had grown quite the following as countless younglings, initiates, and apprentices flocked to him to learn from the gifted Jedi Master. So much so that Owen was given his own class to train the many young Jedi hopefuls. Even the little refugee girl he rescued from Nar Shaddaa was being trained by Owen with the others, the young girl Julia who had no last name had obviously been accepted for training as the council had bestowed the full name of 'Julia Jast' upon her.

Little did Owen Sun know that he was already on pace to surpass many of the most talented in the order as his skill as a Master continued to extend beyond leaps and bounds. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong and everything was going right but as Owens current vision dictates nothing is ever that certain with the force…

* * *

**In Owens quarters. **

_Violent sounds and shapes rushed him as flashes of unspeakably terrible events unfolded before his very eyes frenzied and muddled together. Owen couldn't make sense of any of it as he watched planets burn, soldiers march, and the silhouette of a lone figure cutting through the future like a blade, while all the while the evil laugh of a sinister voice in the background dictating the destruction of things to come. Owen glared at the silhouette of the figure trying to see it more clearly but he couldn't distinguish who or what it was…all he could sense was that the figure was at the center of things. A sensation then began to rise up in him as he continued to peer at the figure, Owen couldn't see it but he could feel it and as he inched closer to an answer suddenly a dark wall was thrown up in his path preventing him from discovering the truth of what it was. _

Owens eyes snapped open as his vision had ended, rising from his meditation mat the doors to his quarters hissed open. Seeing Owens torrid state the young woman spoke up. "You alright?" she wondered.

"Yes, I'm fine Seira" replied Owen.

Seira Keto was Cin Dralligs Apprentice, over the past few months the two had become good friends.

"You look awful, what were you doing?" Seira asked.

"Meditating" answered Owen.

"On what?" she questioned.

There was a long pause as Owen pondered what it all meant. "I'm not sure" he replied.

"Well I just came to tell you that your meeting with Chancellor Palpatine is in five minutes, you should probably get going" Seira informed.

"I will, thanks" replied Owen.

Seira took one last look at him. "You sure you're okay?" she questioned once more.

"I'll be fine" assured Owen.

Convinced Seira left and Owen began to dress in his new Jedi Masters robe.

But he wasn't fine, via his rare Jedi gift and his honed abilities as a Master Owen had gotten further in his meditation then most Jedi get in a lifetime. By now Owen was used to perceiving events to come and his visions usually gave him all the answers but this stubborn new vision wasn't allowing it, he could only get so far…as disconcerting as it was Owen didn't get too riled up about it. After all even the great Master Yoda had no success in seeing it through the force.

Owen left his quarters for the Chancellors office, it had taken lots of convincing to get this meeting with Palpatine and he wasn't about to be late. It was funny in a way, the Chancellor had met with many other Jedi regularly…it's almost as if Palpatine didn't want to see him.

Regardless he was pleased just to have the meeting as he approached the Chancellors door his bodyguards snapping to attention. Owen was meeting with the Chancellor to discuss the progress of the rebuilding of Solar after its near annihilation by the Separatists.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Chancellors office. **

Palpatines comm. on his desk rang out. "Yes"

"Forgive me for disturbing you Chancellor Palpatine but Jedi Master Sun is here to see you" informed the Chancellor aid.

"Send him in" replied Palpatine sounding almost disturbed to see him.

Owen strolled into the Chancellors office his Jedi Masters robe in tow. "Ah Master Sun, I was afraid you wouldn't make it" greeted Palpatine.

"Please sit" offered Palpatine motioning to one of his seats.

The two began their talks discussing several factors for Solar, including its future, reconstruction, and even the rare lithium energy that lay deep within the planets mines. After several minutes of deliberating it seemed as if their discussion was at a head…

"The rebuilding efforts on the planet seem to be taking more time than expected, surely a larger labor force and extra building supplies could be commissioned" implied Owen.

"It is a standard timetable that every other planet must endure, after all Solar isn't the only planet that's suffered at the hands of the Separatists" replied Palpatine.

"Yes but these other planets decimated by the Separatists haven't been attacked as greatly as Solar, most of the planet is still in ruin and the City of Light has yet to be rebuilt…at this pace it may take a generation or two to recover from, when more Republic assistance would guarantee total reconstruction in a matter of years" argued Owen.

"Hmm you make a strong point Master Sun, perhaps I will speak with Solars remaining representative and see if we can get things moving more swiftly" replied Palpatine.

"And it isn't just the reconstruction Chancellor I've been hearing news that several clone units have been spotted inside the lithium mines I had sealed off, I don't think I need to remind you of the consequences if the energy is somehow smuggled off-planet" notified Owen.

"Oh of course Master Sun, I completely understand…my main concern is the safety and stability of the Republic, I assure you I will look into this and have it stopped" agreed Palpatine.

"Although…think of the advantages we would have over the Separatists if we were to use it against them" he added his voice growing more sinister.

"I don't doubt the advantages…it could very well win the war for us but at what cost, as we've seen in recent past if the energy where to somehow fall into the hands of the wrong person it could spell total destruction for our galaxy" debated Owen.

Palpatine nodded. "Yes, you are right…such a power in the hands of the wrong person would be disastrous indeed" he replied almost condoning it.

"I will consider what we have discussed here today and hope soon for a plan to be in action" stated Palpatine wrapping things up.

"I would wish nothing more for my planet and my people" replied Owen.

"Hmm if I may Master Sun you seem to be firmly attached to your homeworld, scheduling a meeting and discussing such things seems to be a little out of the ordinary for a Jedi…I would of expected a Senator, not a Jedi" commented Palpatine probing Owen.

"Well I recognize sometimes that the political process for a reconstruction of this magnitude can tend to take longer that is why I hoped to speak with you about speeding up the process, plus Senator Just isn't as…proficient in such political matters" stated Owen trying not to make Senator Just look bad.

Even as they talked Owen could sense that the Chancellor was probing him, but why?

"I see…still you referred to Solar as your planet and the inhabitants of that world as your people, you do realize that you serve the Jedi Order first and that order serves the Republic not your homeworld of Solar" replied Palpatine twisting his words.

Trying to figure out Palpatines motive Owen began to sense some peculiar things about him, what stood out the most was that he was having a difficult time seeing him through the force, almost as if he was hiding something…like he wasn't there.

"I assure you I have no other allegiances but to the Jedi Order, I merely want the best for Solar" defended Owen.

"Of course, I did not wish to question your loyalty to the Jedi or the Republic" replied Palpatine.

After an awkward few seconds.

"Well I would not want to keep you…I'm sure you have plenty to do" stated Chancellor Palpatine.

"Of course…uh, thank you for your time Chancellor" replied Owen leaving his office.

Departing Owen couldn't help but sense something really off-kilter about their meeting, as if the Chancellor wanted him gone, but again…why? Owen suddenly felt as if the force was trying to tell him something, something important but as he contemplated this rounding the corner he ran right into Jedi Knight Skywalker.

"Master Sun" said a surprised Anakin.

"Anakin" replied Owen equally stunned.

As if a switch had been turned on inside him Owen suddenly had a strange feeling, searching his thoughts Owen realized that it was the same feeling he had in his vision. Anakin's mere presence had triggered it…

"If you'll excuse me Master Sun I was on my way to meet with the Chancellor" stated Anakin moving by him.

"Wait, Anakin…um would you care to join me in the mess hall, I would very much like to speak with you" offered Owen knowing he needed more time with the young Skywalker.

"Well uh Chancellor Palpatine was expecting me…but I suppose I could spare a few minutes" agreed Anakin.

"Great, um…shall we" motioned Owen.

With that the two Jedi made their way to the Jedi Temple mess hall, on the way Owen remembered one other previous vision he had of Anakin at around the start of the Clone War, were the two connected he wondered?

He began to contemplate how he would tell Anakin such a thing…however he did it Owen knew he had to tell him. The two sat down and began.

"Now what was it you wanted to speak with me about?" wondered Anakin.

"Wouldn't you like something to eat first?" questioned Owen stalling.

"No, I just want this to be quick, could we please…" gestured Anakin.

This was it, Owen had to tell him right here and now.

"(Ahem) Okay, I know how this is going to sound but I believe I've had a vision of you…a premonition of things to come" began Owen.

"Really?" questioned Anakin.

"I cannot be exactly sure of what it means or if you're even in it but I feel…" Anakin cut him off.

"If you're not even sure that I'm in it then why are we having this discussion" interrupted an irritated Anakin.

"Please, if you'll let me finish" defended Owen.

Remembering Owen Suns rare gift the strong willed Jedi Knight backed down. "As I've said in the vision I cannot be exactly sure if you're a part of it but one thing I can be sure of is the feeling I have then and now" explained Owen.

"I don't understand?" questioned Anakin.

"The feeling I have in your presence right now and the feeling I had in the vision are the same thing" described Owen.

Anakin looked stunned by this revelation.

Owen struggled trying to tell Anakin the truth of it. "(Sigh) It's hard to determine what the vision means exactly but I do one thing…it was not part of the light side of the force, it was dark Anakin…very dark" explained Owen.

Defiance began to rise up in Anakin. "So what are you saying, I'm touched with the dark side, that I'm…I'm some sort of Sith!"

"No Anakin of course not, I just wanted to tell you so…" Owen was cut off once more by the fiery Anakin.

"So I can what, not join the dark side…guard myself against it, what!" interrupted Anakin irate.

"Anakin please if you'll let me expla…" Anakin cut the Jedi Master off once again.

"Listen Master Sun I respect your council and I understand you know a lot about such things but I don't need you or your warnings!" barked Anakin.

"I don't care what you or any of the Masters think, I serve the light side of the force!" yelled Anakin firmly.

With that Anakin stormed out of the mess hall and away from the Jedi Temple.

Owen knew Anakin's reaction would be bad, but he never expected him to take it like this. "(Sigh) That went well" said Owen sarcastically.

"Quite" replied Obi-Wan affirming Owens sarcasm.

"Obi-Wan" stated Owen shocked.

"How much did you hear?" Owen wondered.

"Enough" answered Obi-Wan.

"You must forgive Anakin he was…" Owen cut Obi-Wan off before he could finish.

"I know, it wasn't the best news to hear" replied Owen.

"Being told that your future can possibly be influenced by the dark side…after all we've done to guard ourselves from it I can't imagine not being upset" stated Owen.

"Are you sure what you sensed is correct?" questioned Obi-Wan.

"Just as the first vision I had of him before the Clone Wars…yes" answered Owen.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Owens shoulder. "Give him time, he'll come around" assured Obi-Wan.

"It's funny, when he let his guard down and started shouting I sensed something else with him" informed Owen.

"What?" wondered Obi-Wan.

"It's as if he was hiding something…something extremely important to him" revealed Owen.

"Whatever it was he was protecting it quite well" he added.

"We all have our secrets" stated Obi-Wan.

"Yes, even Jedi" replied Owen.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Even Jedi"

There was a dead silence as both pondered Anakin's troubling behavior.

Then, unexpectedly interrupting their silence.

One of Owens many students Julia Jast came into the mess hall looking for her teacher. "Master Sun, its time for our lesson" she said.

Owen smiled remembering his duties. "Very well"

Obi-Wan chuckled at the small, caucasian, black haired child that seemed to be attached at the hip to Owen. "Ha-ha I'll see you later" he said departing.

"I'll see you later Obi-Wan, we'll discuss this some more" replied Owen.

Julia wasn't just attached at the hip to him, to her Owen was like the father she never had.

"Have you been studying your lessons?" questioned Owen smiling down at the young girl.

"Yes" she replied positively.

Owen chuckled. "Ha-ha very good young one"

They both walked back to the training hall as Owen began what he loved to do most…teach.


	48. Chapter 47: A Revenge to Come

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 47: A Revenge to Come**

A full three years into the Clone War it seemed as if the war was at a head.

The Republic looked primed to pull off the victory but the recent attack on Coruscant resulting in the kidnap of Chancellor Palpatine proved that with General Grievous running things for the Separatists a victory was far from certain.

But one thing was certain whoever the victor the war would be determined in short time.

As for Owen he had come remarkable far in just a year as a Jedi Master, not only was he now one of the head teachers of the entire Jedi Order but his brilliance displayed in his teachings and his extraordinary wisdom had earned him a seat on the Jedi Council, Owen Sun was now part of 12 of the most brilliant minds in the Jedi Order.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Coruscant. **

Standing deep within his new conclave as head teacher and council member Owens eyes were shut as he recounted recent events in the peaceful dim blue light.

General Grievous had been successful in his capture of Chancellor Palpatine but after a heated battle in space Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker had tracked Grievous down and managed to rescue the Chancellor. In the process the diabolical Darth Tyranus formerly known as Count Dooku was slain by Anakin taking his head, the Chancellor was now safe once more on the Galactic Republics homeworld of Coruscant.

Hearing the news Owen didn't know how he felt…the man that had killed his lost love Milla and started the war with the Republic was now dead. Owen should have been thrilled but he was far from it, even with victory now in sight for the Republic as they just needed to find General Grievous and put a stop to him he felt as if Dooku's death had left a void in the force, Owen didn't understand it but he sensed something wasn't right as if things were beginning to unravel…little did he know it would be the beginning of the end for the Jedi and the Republic.

Stepping into the vast, dimly lit, sapphire room one of Owens older students brought news to him. "Master, the council awaits…they are ready for you"

Owens blond eyes snapped open. "Very well, I shall join them shortly"

* * *

**Several minutes later in the council chamber…**

His shoulder length jet blond hair in tow a 32 year old Owen Sun took his respective seat on the Jedi Council. Around him sat Masters Yoda, Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Koon, Fisto, Kenobi, Kcaj, Tiin, Kolar, Allie, and in the middle of the chamber potential member Anakin Skywalker.

The council was presiding over Chancellor Palpatines request of Anakin joining the council as his representative, they were still a bit disconcerted about Palpatines interference in Jedi affairs.

"Allow this appointment lightly the council does not, disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine" stated Yoda.

"I understand" replied Anakin respectfully.

"You are on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master" stated Windu.

There was a short pause as Anakin dwelled on what Windu just said. "What?" he questioned.

The other members of the council looked troubled by Anakin's outspokenness.

"You must understand young Skywalker you may be tremendously skilled with the force but you do not have the years of wisdom required to be a Jedi Master" explained Owen sensing Anakin's defiance.

"How can you do this…this is outrageous, it's unfair…how can you be on the council and not be a Master?" questioned Anakin once more.

"Take a seat young Skywalker" commanded Windu.

"Forgive me Master" apologized Anakin.

Owen and Obi-Wan looked to each another distressed sensing Anakin's true feelings as the young Jedi Knight took his seat.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic but have found no sign of General Grievous" informed Mundi via holovid.

"Hiding in the Outer Rim Grievous is, the outlying systems you must sweep" sensed Master Yoda.

"We do not have many ships to spare" replied Obi-Wan.

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?" wondered Mundi.

"It is critical we sent an attack group there immediately" recommended Windu.

"He's right it's a system we cannot afford to lose" agreed Obi-Wan.

"I have been the Wookiee homeworld a few times before, it is a lush world with vast forests and jungles, and as I recall the Wookiees do not take kindly to visitors" informed Owen.

"Go I will, good relations with the Wookiees I have" stated Yoda.

"It's settled then, Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk…May the Force be with us all" finished Windu.

As each council member departed including the fiery Anakin with Obi-Wan in pursuit Owen stayed behind in his council seat rubbing his forehead in uncertainty. "Something wrong you sense" implied Yoda.

Owen simply sighed in response. "What is it you feel?" asked Master Yoda identifying his rare Jedi gift.

"Something is wrong Master…something is terribly wrong, and I sense it is collapsing all around us" explained Owen.

"Uncertain our senses still are…the dark side clouds everything" recalled Yoda.

Master Yoda left Owen alone to contemplate things…

* * *

**Later near the training hall of the Jedi Temple. **

Owen had been informed of Obi-Wan's selection by the council to lead the attack on Utapau against the remaining Separatists leader General Grievous and his droid army.

"You sure you don't want to come, I'm sure the council would allow us both to go" suggested Obi-Wan as the two walked through the temple.

"No, I'm afraid I can't Obi-Wan…my students depend on me and as their teacher I must remain, plus recent events have made me uneasy about leaving Coruscant" explained Owen.

"What is it you sensed?" detected Obi-Wan.

Owen shook his head in frustration. "I'm not sure what it is Obi-Wan but the feeling itself is…dreadful" he described.

Silence hung in the air as they considered the ambiguity continuing their walk.

"Regardless the force tells me I should stay here" informed Owen.

"Good enough old friend" replied Obi-Wan smiling.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't there myself to see the look on your face when you were chosen" joked Owen.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh I'm sure you would have loved that"

The two now had to part ways.

"Take care of yourself Obi-Wan…I wouldn't want to have to come rescue you" stated Owen teasing as they hugged.

"Ha-ha don't worry I'll be fine" replied Obi-Wan in the hug.

Obi-Wan began to depart then turned back once more. "Goodbye old friend…May the Force be with you"

Owen nodded. "May the Force be with you"

Obi-Wan smiled leaving for Utapau.

So Owen had decided not to act and instead be ready for whatever wrong doing was to possibly come, but Owens inaction to what he felt would prove to be the end of the Republic, and the extermination of the Jedi as events unfolded around him.


	49. Chapter 48: Order 66

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 48: Order 66**

The end of the Jedi and the Republic was at hand as Sidious and his new Apprentice Darth Vader began to liquefy all enemies of the Sith, Order 66 had been given and now clone troops all across the galaxy had turned on their Jedi companions.

It was chaos, it was madness, it was the beginning of the Empire…

The main threat to Sidious power was the Jedi themselves, Darth Vader had been given his orders- storm the Jedi Temple and kill all Jedi inside. That meant Masters, that meant Knights, that meant students, and that meant Owen Sun.

In neat files thousands of clone troopers marched towards the Jedi Temple with Darth Vader in front leading the charge, nothing could stop them…

* * *

**Meanwhile deep inside the Jedi Temple.**

Owen suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Something is wrong" he stated.

"What is it Master?" wondered one of his head students.

That same horrible feeling Owen felt before has risen up inside him except this time it was much more deadlier. "Something terrible has happened" sensed Owen.

He didn't hesitate as he sensed the attack coming. "Go, rally the other students…we must defend the Temple!" ordered Owen.

Leaving his students Owen ran frantically through the Jedi Temple still not sure of what exactly was happening. _"It may be an attack by the Separatists" he thought running. _

"_Maybe _it's_ their last desperate strike" Owen thought still running. _

But deep down Owen knew it was something else…something far more terrible.

As he kept running Owen started to hear the sounds of blaster fire and soon after as he got closer to the fighting he noticed several scattered clone trooper corpses as well as many other unfortunate dead Jedi…just what the hell was happening?

Rounding the corner Owen ran into a familiar ally he wasn't expecting to see. "Commander Appo, thank the force you and the 501st are here…what's going on?" questioned Owen not seeing the carnage taking place below the balcony.

Owen didn't get a response as Appo and his troops simply stared at him through their new intimidating helmets. "It's the CIS isn't it, they've attacked the Temple…I should've known they wouldn't go out without a fight" concluded Owen.

Suddenly Appo and his men raised their blaster rifles and ripped into him.

Owen wasn't quick enough as he went for his saber on his belt and was struck several times by the elite clone troops. Owen fell from the balcony and landed unconscious. "Get down there and finish him off" ordered Appo not caring about their previous companionship.

As he slowly came to Owen suddenly realized what was happening…the 501st weren't here to protect them, they were here to destroy them. Getting to his feet and out of sight Owen searched through the force and could feel not just the clones but a dark force somewhere else in the Temple, probing even deeper he could feel Anakin…but why?

Owen put the two together as the final piece slid into place. _"No…no, it can't be" he thought._

Owen couldn't deny what he felt. _"Anakin has betrayed the Jedi…he's turned to the dark side"_

"There he is men, blast him!" interrupted Appo having found him.

Owen quickly jumped out of the way as he avoided the heavily concentrated blaster fire, igniting his yellow Jedi blade he knew all alliances were over. "My turn" stated Owen.

Spinning and twirling his saber about Owen cut right into Appo's men sawing arms, legs, torsos, even heads completely off. Finishing off the unit Owen went after Appo. "We need more troopers in here!" demanded Appo fearing Owens backlash.

Before Owen could deal with Appo he was surrounded by clone troopers as they fired menacingly at him. He did his best to deflect and dodge the heavy fire but Owen was struck a few times causing him to rethink his strategy.

With a push of his hand Owen sent all the clones on his left flying as most collided with the Jedi library's bookshelves. Next Owen tossed his saber into the gathering of troopers on the right as his lightsaber twirled through the air slicing them to pieces, he then jumped into the remaining group in front of him trying to get to Appo once more.

Maiming one trooper at the waist and impaling two others with the same lunge Owen was nearing Appo, beheading one final trooper and sending another soaring out of his way he was right on top of the man that helped him take Castell. But Appo was just waiting for him as he tossed a thermal detonator towards an unprepared Owen Sun.

Owen was caught in the blast and thrown backwards as several more Jedi library bookshelves went up in flames. Collecting himself he suddenly noticed a chaingun turret being setup in front of him, knowing he couldn't win this fight Owen got himself out of there as he retreated farther into the Temple with the clones in hot pursuit.

As he ventured through the Temple he ran into several heated battles between Jedi and clone troopers, Owen did what he could as he fought bravely beside his Jedi brothers against an overpowering number of clone troops. It was a lost cause though…there was just too many, slowly but surely the Jedi were being exterminated.

But before Owen was forced to leave the libraries he noticed several clone troopers stealing and downloading Jedi knowledge, with a firm toss of his lightsaber Owen destroyed each bookshelf of glowing holocrons as his saber made its way around the room…it was better to destroy the centuries of knowledge than have whoever was doing this plunder the remnants of the Jedi Order.

Owen quickly left the libraries and vanished deeper into the Temple, in the meantime commander Appo wasn't satisfied until he had a body. "No sign of him Sir he appears to have disappeared somewhere inside the Temple" reported the clone Sergeant under Appo's command.

"I want him found Sergeant…until we have a body I'm not giving up the search" demanded Appo.

"Yes Sir" saluted the clone Sergeant as he left with his troops.

* * *

**Meanwhile deep inside the Temple. **

Owen had taken a secret passage that only Jedi knew of to elude the pursuing clone forces, he knew he couldn't fight this threat alone he needed more powerful Jedi…he needed Master Drallig.

Exiting the passage into a separate part of the Temple Owen found more and more dead Jedi, but there was a difference between these and the ones that were brought down by the clone troopers, these dead Jedi were killed by a lightsaber.

Owens thoughts turned to Anakin again. _"How could he betray us like this" he thought. _

Regardless he continued to search for Master Cin Drallig as he was growing increasingly worried because he couldn't feel him through the force. Arriving where he thought Drallig might be Owen came across his Apprentice Seira Keto.

He immediately grabbed Seira sensing a small trace of life left in her, Owen cradled her in his arms. "Seira" he said trying to reach her.

"O…Owen" she replied in disbelief saber wound still burnt deep within her.

"What happened here…who did this?" questioned Owen wanting to know for certain.

"I…It was…it was A…Anakin" revealed a dying Seira.

Owen clinched his jaw tight in disbelief knowing for certain, is this how the Jedi would end…killed off by one of their own. Seira continued to explain as her seconds were numbered…

"He…he killed…" Seira couldn't finish what she was saying as she died right then in Owens arms.

Owen noticed which direction she was pointing before her demise though, as he left Seira's lifeless body he ran into the main meditation chamber for Jedi Masters, inside Owen discovered the truth…his mentor Master Cin Drallig was dead.

Seeing his maimed body Owen backed into the wall in utter shock, dropping to the floor he plunged his head into his hands completely hopeless. _"How could it end like this" he thought. _

Owen sat there for what seemed like forever weighing the loss of his Jedi mentor wondering how Anakin could do such evil things…Owens vision of him had come to pass though and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Sitting there in his dismal state Owen suddenly remembered his unprotected students…surely the older ones may be able to handle themselves but the younglings were left completely defenseless, including Julia. He couldn't leave them to their fate, he had to go after them.

So springing to his feet Owen took one last look at his fallen mentor and left to save his helpless students…


	50. Chapter 49: The End of Our Hero

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 49: The End of Our Hero**

Owen ran through the Temple after his unprotected students cutting down any troopers that got in his way, there was no question now that the Jedi Temple would fall as the clone troopers had wiped out almost all the Jedi with just a handful left still holding out inside. So Owen had to get himself out of the Temple and escape, he'd try to find any surviving Jedi and hope it wasn't too late for the order.

But first Owen had to rescue his vulnerable students as he cared of little else battling his way to them through the Temple, he didn't even know if they were still alive…either way he had to know for certain, Owen wasn't about to leave them to their fate, he sensed their may still be enough time to save them.

Slicing up two clones in his way and tossing a small group aside with a simple force push Owen continued on his way not allowing anything to stop him.

Owen was unrelenting as he tore a path through the clones like a heavy rushing water, he was determined not to let them down. _"Hang on children, I'm coming" thought Owen._

Although making good progress Owen began to realize that at the rate he was going stopping and having to fight various clone units it would be some time until he made his way back. So Owen began to move stealthily through various rooms, corridors, and halls of the Jedi Temple avoiding patrols and ambushes set up by the clever 501st Legion, also taking out random clone troopers when need be like a Jedi ghost.

Owen slid back into the shadows as several clone troops approached. "Are there signs of any more Jedi?" wondered the ranking clone trooper.

"None in this sector Sir, they've all been taken care of" informed the clone trooper.

Owen became shaken as he realized just how many dead Jedi there were littered around the hall. "Good, let's link up with our units and give them a hand with the remaining Jedi" ordered the ranking clone trooper.

"Let's move it out" he directed.

As the clones departed Owen made his way through the hall showing great respect for his fallen Jedi brothers, reaching the end he hopped up onto a cement pillar pathway above the balconies and started once again after his unaided students.

Owen was close, very close…

* * *

**Several minutes later inside the training hall…**

The doors to the hall hissed open as Owen had finally arrived at the vast Jedi training hall.

Looking around the dark room Owen could see no signs of combat, venturing further inside he then began to see several Padawan and Apprentice corpses. Moving by the gruesome sight Owen entered the younglings training chamber.

Amid the moons bright gaze in the center circle of the chamber Owen discovered the horrifying truth. **"NO…NOOOO!" he cried.**

Owen scrabbled down the many steps still in saddening disbelief. **"NO…NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Owen fell to his knees as he approached the lifeless spectacle, he was too late they were already dead.

His hand came to his face as he noticed the dark hair of a familiar little girl, brushing the dark hair aside Owen discovered Julia, the girl that he was like a father to was also among the dead. "Why…why did it have to come to this" Owen said to himself silently.

Suddenly just in front of him in the shadows Owen felt the enormous aura of the dark side, it was unlike anything he ever felt almost drowning out the very air he was breathing.

Then abruptly the snap hiss of a lightsaber, Owen looked up and stepping out of the shadows he discovered a very dark Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin…what have you done?" questioned Owen looking to his many dead students.

"There is no Anakin…there is only Darth Vader" stated Anakin.

Owen looked baffled, Anakin had turned into a Sith.

Flipping his hood back and tossing his robe to the floor Anakin was ready for the Jedi Master.

Owen rose to his feet. "I won't fight you Anakin"

"Then I will kill you" replied Anakin simply.

Owen was a Jedi and he knew what he had to do. "If you cannot be saved then you will answer for what you've done here today"

He drew his yellow lightsaber.

The two began to pace around one another preparing for what was to inevitably come.

Anakin made the first move as he swung at him with incredible power and strength to which Owen had never witnessed before, nonetheless he blocked and parried the swift dominant strikes giving Anakin more than a match for his dark side power.

Owen put some space between them as be back flipped away from Anakin collecting himself. "I don't want to hurt you Anakin" stated Owen holding back against the young Sith.

Anakin started to make his way back over to him. "You can't" he responded confidently.

With all the power he had with the force Owen thrusted his hand forward sending Anakin flying through the cement wall. He quickly went after him jumping through the new hole in the wall now in a different section of the Temple, Owen knew Anakin was close as he could feel him strongly through the force.

Then like a dagger thrown downwards Anakin struck from above lightsaber pointed towards him, Owen rolled out of the way and immediately defended himself as the fierce Skywalker came at him with the dark side burning through him.

With unrelenting speed and precision Anakin clashed with Owen forcing him on the defensive as they battled through the Temples tight corridors. Owen was just barely holding his own as Anakin's new dark power had given him unprecedented strength and skill, defending he thought he could reach him. "Anakin stop this!" shouted Owen trying to get through to him.

Anakin didn't respond as he kicked Owen in the gut in his lapse of judgment and sent him crashing through a cement wall and far down onto the unforgiving hall floor. Lying in pain on the floor Owen had to quickly collect himself as Anakin was coming for him. "This is not you Anakin, not you!" shouted Owen trying to make him see the error of his ways.

"Your right, it isn't…I am Darth Vader now" acknowledged Anakin.

In a ruthless overhead strike Anakin tried to end a battered Owen right then but he got his blade up in time and blocked him, Anakin's remarkable power was slowly forcing his own lightsaber back into his face. Looking into his dark yellow eyes Owen realized that anything that remained of Anakin Skywalker had already been consumed by this new Sith identity that had a hold of him.

Gathering up all his strength Owen kicked Anakin off of him sending him crumbling into one of the many statues inside the Temple. Shaking the debris off of him like a possessed droid consumed by his programming Anakin went after Owen once again. Like true saber masters the two dueled furiously throughout the large hall of the Jedi Temple neither of them gaining any kind of upper hand, until like a break in an unending storm Owens unorthodox wall kick caught Anakin in the jaw sending him tumbling to the ground.

He slowly got himself up. "I've waited a long time for this…I'm going to enjoy killing you" stated Anakin getting back to his feet.

"Anakin it isn't too late, I and the council can help you" pleaded Owen one final time.

"The Jedi Council is no more…and now you and all Jedi are enemies of the Republic" replied Anakin unfazed remembering Sidious words.

Owen shook his head in distress, Anakin was too far gone…whoever had twisted his mind around had done an irreversible job of it. "Aren't you going to say something to try and change my mind" implied Anakin mocking him.

There was a short pause. "No Anakin, you must be stopped…and I will do as I must" stated Owen standing firm in his Jedi principles.

Owen fell back into his saber stance as Anakin swung and slashed his way back at him, the two continued their magnificent duel as they fought with such skill and tenacity throughout the Jedi Temple.

So much so that due to both mans unbreakable stubbornness to be brought down they had clashed their way almost to the top of the Jedi Temple.

Anakin twirled forward in mid-air bearing down on him with a mighty overhead slash, Owen deflected the strike and in a humming backhanded flash he went to behead Anakin, but the skilled Skywalker got his saber up just inches from his own decapitation. Turning back round Owen tried a force push on him but Anakin got his hand up in time blocking the skilled Jedi Masters mind, their fingers bent back and forth as both men's powerful minds refused to give.

But finally with a mighty roar Anakin's overpowering mind prevailed as he sent Owen soaring some 20, 30 feet smashing through the Temple wall. Brushing the chalky debris off him Owen found himself outside on the vast Temple balcony overlooking the entire Galactic City of Coruscant.

As Anakin marched towards him Owen came to the realization that only one of them would be leaving here alive, he knew that in either death or victory he would fight to the end to defend the Jedi Order.

Noticing the huge cement tiles of the balcony Owen steadied his mind and with a concentrated raise of his hand pried the heavy tiles from the balcony floor. As they hung in the air with Anakin still headed in his direction Owen flung each massive tile towards him, the tiles barreled into Anakin knocking him to the ground. Owen continued the onslaught tossing more and more of them towards him but all it did was make Anakin angrier fueling his power so as he directed the last few cement tiles away from him Anakin caught the last one with his mind and flung it back towards Owen.

The heavy cement tile crumbled right into him burying Owen in the chalky debris, as the dust settled it looked like Owen was finished but at the last moment he shot out of the rubble force jumping high into the air. Landing with a bloody lip, torn garments, and a real bad headache Owen wasn't going to go down that easy, firing right back into one another their unending duel started once more.

With their yellow and blue sabers clashing and clanging away Owen and Anakin's fight could be seen for miles as the sun began to rise on the two titans. Picking up one of the many pieces of the broken balcony's railing Owen hurled it towards Anakin only to have him toss it right back, he evaded the heavy cement railing just in time but that didn't stop Owen as he would put Anakin's powers to the ultimate test as he flung all the debris his mind could manage towards him trying to slow Anakin down so he could go in for the kill. But one by one Anakin sent each hurtling piece away from him preventing all of Owens attempts to finish him.

As Anakin sent the last piece away from him the two warriors caught their breath staring at one another, after a few moments not missing a beat they charged towards each other ready for more. But this time it was Owen who was the aggressor as he threw everything he had left at Anakin throwing the young Sith on the defensive.

It was tense and nerve wracking as their lightsabers whined and hissed with each quick motion, every time Owen thought he had Anakin he was right there to match him blade for blade, it seemed as if a victor wouldn't be decided as they were too evenly matched but as their sabers became entangled going round and round Owen gained the upper hand nailing Anakin with the butt of his lightsaber twice on both sides of his face. He fell back but it didn't come without a price as Anakin caught Owen with a hard back handed punch, the two lied in agony on the balcony ground.

Almost instantaneously however both gladiators found their way back up and stormed towards each other flying through the air, Owen got the better of the mid-air exchange as he drilled Anakin in the gut with a firm kick. He fell back once more lying flat on his stomach seemingly defeated.

"It's over Anakin, I've won…give yourself up" stated Owen having no idea what was coming.

Anakin looked to Owen then looked to his lightsaber, using the force Anakin's saber shot like a dart from his hand and into the exact center of Owen Sun.

Looking down Owen couldn't believe what he saw…Anakin's lightsaber was stuck right through him, he fell to his knees beaten as Anakin got to his feet and casually walked over to him.

This was it…it was all over for him, Owens only hope was if there was a trace of humanity left in Anakin…

In a sudden thrust outwards Anakin removed his saber from Owens chest.

Owen looked up to Anakin with his last breath. "A…Anakin"

As the sun rose Owens shadow on the Temple wall told the story, without remorse Anakin cut Owens head right off…his silhouette capturing the beheading.

In an instant Owens days were over as flashes from his life passed before his very eyes…his birth on Solar, his mother and father, his former master Arca, his lost love Milla, his good friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, and a thousand other memories that flashed before him in an instant.

Surveying Owens dead body Anakin simply put away his saber and walked back into the Jedi Temple as if it meant nothing to him.

It was a terrible tragedy as the life of one of the greatest Jedi of all time was over…


	51. Chapter 50: The Empire

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Chapter 50: The Empire**

The worst day in the history of the galaxy was over…and it hadn't gone without its tragedy's.

The entire Jedi Order had been completely wiped out aside from a fortunate few…and the Republic was soon to follow as Sidious was about to instate his new Galactic Empire. The iron fist of the Emperor would rule with the dark Lord Vader and the Empires army of storm troopers carrying out his destruction.

But that was yet to come as surviving Jedi Masters Yoda and Kenobi made their way back to what remained of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

* * *

**Inside the Jedi Temple. **

Standing in front of the circle of dead younglings Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda speculate on what exactly happened. "Not even the younglings survived" Obi-Wan stated.

"Killed not by clones this…Padawan, by a lightsaber he was" observed Yoda distressed.

Obi-Wan knelt down to observe the Padawan's corpse. "Who…who could of done this?" he questioned.

Knowing Obi-Wan couldn't handle the answer Yoda never responded, eventually they both made their way to the beacon that was transmitting the false signal. "I have recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away" informed Obi-Wan.

"For the clones, to discover the recalibration a long time it will take" affirmed Master Yoda.

After setting the code they began to depart until Obi-Wan stopped wanting to know something. "Wait Master, there is something I must know" he said.

Obi-Wan made his way over the security computer. "If into the security recordings you go only pain will you find" warned Yoda.

"I must know the truth Master" replied Obi-Wan determined.

The recordings told the grim tale as Obi-Wan observed what Yoda already knew. "It can't be…it can't be" he stated in disbelief.

"_You have done well my new Apprentice, now Lord Vader go and bring peace to the Empire" ordered Sidious over the holovid to a knelt Anakin Skywalker. _

Obi-Wan flicked it off. "I can't watch any more"

"Destroy the Sith we must" stated Yoda.

"Send me to kill the Emperor, I will not kill Anakin" replied Obi-Wan.

"To fight this Lord Sidious strong enough you are not" concluded Yoda.

"He is like my brother, I cannot do it" stated Obi-Wan emotional.

"Twisted by the dark side young Skywalker has become, the boy you trained gone he is consumed by Darth Vader" informed the wise Yoda.

"I do not know where the Emperor has sent him, I don't know where to look" replied Obi-Wan unsure.

"Use your feelings Obi-Wan and find him you will" confirmed Yoda.

As Yoda left Obi-Wan thought hard on what Yoda had said, then suddenly like a lightening bolt in the force he remembered his good friend Owen and his insistency to stay behind on Coruscant. "Oh no" he stated.

Running through the Jedi Temple Obi-Wan searched high and low for the Jedi Master only to find more and more dead Jedi. Then finally running through a dark, domed hall near the very top of the Temple he noticed a large gaping hole in the cement wall, hopping through it Obi-Wan observed the rubbled wreckage from the dilapidated balcony, it looked like a war had gone on here.

Then near the corner of the balcony Obi-Wan discovered the terrible truth, falling to his knees in front of Owens body he broke down. "Oh God no" he stated hands coming to his face horrified.

"Oh Anakin…God what have you done" stated Obi-Wan still mortified by his old friends death.

Obi-Wan continued to survey the gruesome spectacle of what was left of Owen. "We should of listened to you old friend…we should of listened to you"

* * *

**Meanwhile thousands of light years away on Solar.**

Lena Sun dropped her cup right in the middle of her drink as it shattered on the table. "Something's wrong" she stated simply.

"What is it Lena?" asked her elderly friend Marla.

"Something's happened to Owen…I can feel it" Lena stated detecting her sons absence.

* * *

**Back on Coruscant. **

Out of respect for his oldest friend Obi-Wan constructed a Jedi altar the best he could out of the many piles of rubble present on the ruined balcony. After placing what was left of Owen on the altar Obi-Wan stepped back and lit the makeshift altar with a simple torch.

Obi-Wan showed silent respect for the fallen Jedi Master and old friend as Owens body was engulfed in flames and burned right in front of him, such was the way the Jedi mourned their dead.

Staring into the flames that seemed to stretch on forever Obi-Wan recounted all his memories of him and Owen…from just Padawan learners to Jedi Masters Owen and Obi-Wan always seemed to wind up together as the best of friends, a solemn tear ran down Obi-Wan's face as he gazed at what was left of his life-long friend.

After some time Obi-Wan knew what he had to do as it almost tore his heart out leaving his Jedi friend. "Goodbye old friend……I know the Force is with you"

Obi-Wan left broken both emotionally and spiritually…

* * *

**Some time later…**

On the bridge of one of the Empires many new capital class vessels stood both Darth Sidious and Vader as the Grand Moff Tarkin departed.

Suited up in his bulky new armor due to his devastating injuries Vader crossed his arms in triumph as he and the Emperor surveyed the construction of the ultimate weapon 'the Death Star'.

Thus began the Empires dictatorial reign…

But one couldn't help wonder after all that had transpired just what had happened to the Jedi spirit of Owen Sun?


	52. Epilogue

**The Story of forgotten Jedi Owen Sun**

**Epilogue:**

His eyes snapping open Owen suddenly awoke from his stupor, he had arrived in the afterlife…

Looking down at himself he glowed with a mysterious blue hum, Owen then realized he had become one with the force and was now left with his Jedi spirit.

"Hello?" he simply said.

Unexpectedly a familiar voice responded behind him. "Hello"

Owen turned round to discover who it was. "Father" he stated in disbelief.

"Welcome Owen" replied his father David Sun.

Owen was too emotional for words as he just stared at his father in tears. "I have been waiting for this moment for some time" David said.

"Welcome home son" stated David emotional.

Like it was a reflex both of them fell into a hug emotions getting the better of them. "I missed you father" stated Owen in the hug.

"I missed you too son" replied David still in the hug.

David looked into Owens teary eyes grasping his face. "My son, my boy…I am so proud of you" he stated recalling all of Owens achievements as a man.

Although captured by his fathers embrace Owen began to wonder something. "Wait…where's mom?" he questioned.

"Your mother is not here son…it is not her time yet to join us, but I assure you one day she will" ensured David.

"But we have talked enough for now, there is someone else who wants to see you" informed David.

And just like that David stepped back fading into nothing.

Then suddenly David's departure commenced another's arrival as slowly appearing in front of Owen was his love Milla Talarus. "Milla" Owen stated in sheer surprise.

Not even saying hello Milla leapt into his arms as she had waited for Owen for so very long…

The two embraced with a passionate kiss that was surely long overdue. "I love you" she stated.

"I love you" Owen said right back.

"I thought this day would never come, where you would hold me in your arms once again" Milla stated still overwhelmed that this moment had finally come.

"I here Milla, I'm here with you, and there isn't another place in the entire galaxy I'd rather be" replied Owen beset by his emotions.

The two embraced in another passionate kiss.

He then suddenly remembered how he got here "But wait…what about the Jedi, what about the Republic, what will happen to the galaxy?" Owen wondered frantically.

"Shhhhh…none of that matters now, you have done your duty Owen, now it is time for others to worry about such things" she stated calming him.

Owen felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, as if all his cares and concerns had melted away, he looked deep into Milla's eyes. "I'm free" he implied.

"You're free" she confirmed.

He carried Milla off into the fading background as his life had come full circle and Owen Sun was now complete…

* * *

_Authors Note: Truly a sad end for Owen but everything that has a beginning must have an end and I never intended him to live past the Jedi Purge, after all Anakin had slain everyone and Owen was really no match for him…but I hope you enjoyed reading my character as much as I enjoyed writing him, thank you to all my readers and anyone else that took a vague interest in my story…you are one of the main reasons I continued writing the way I did, thank you once more, Darth Red. Please leave your thoughts and feelings about the story in your reviews…thank you. _


End file.
